Izuku:The Ultimate Weapon
by Rapidtiger124
Summary: Izuku is kidnapped and taken by unknown group. He is experimented on to become the ultimate weapon. With the power of different quirks inside of him. Watch as he begins the journey to search for his memories, find justice, and become the new Symbol of Peace. But can a weapon truly bring peace? Especially someone with Izuku sins and past.
1. Chapter 1:Birth of the Ultimate Weapon

**Author Note: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be borrowing a lot characters from comics, anime, movies, so on. But it is not and I repeat not a crossover. So let's get to the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own My hero, or Marvel, or Dc, or any kind of anime and comic. Basically I don't anything. If there is al original character I'll alert you with this symbol (OC).

 **All Might- speech**

' _Thoughts'- speech_

Regular- speech

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Birth of the Ultimate Weapon**

Izuku was having a bad day, the worst day of his life. He had just found out he was quirkless, and now he'll never get the chance to live his dream to be a hero like his idol, the number 1 hero: All Might. You see Izuku lives in a world where 80% of the earth population has powers that they call quirks. Through these unique gifts people started to become heroes and villains, thus the never ending battle had begun: Heroes vs. Villains. Izuku was one of the unlucky 20% dubbed quirkless.

"I'm sorry, but you should give up." Came the voice of the doctor that Izuku and his mother Inko had visited to see if what quirk her son would have.

Inko couldn't believe her ears, she was in shock at what she heard. "But doctor, are you positive that my son has no quirk at all. My late husband had a quirk that allowed him to breathe fire and I can pull small objects with telekinesis". Inko is a young and slim 25 year old woman with straight green hair who was pulling Izuku All might action figure to her as she talked about her and husband powers.

The doctor took a sigh and began to explain that Izuku was born with two joints in his toes which made it impossible for him to have a quirk. Izuku couldn't believe it, he had waited four years for this. Ever since he had seen that All Might video.

All he had ever wanted was to be a hero, but now that was impossible. Inko had thank the doctor for his time and took Izuku home. Unknown to them the doctor had a made a phone call as soon as they left his office.

"Hello…put me on line with the chairman. Sir…yes I'm sorry for interrupting you at this time, but please understand…" The doctor had began to sweat nervously and look pale, whoever this chairman is was putting the fear of death in him.

"I believe we may have a found a subject for that project we've been working on." The chairman on the phone was intrigued and began to listen as one of his workers talked about the young quirkless boy.

"I'm intrigued by what you told me. Bring the boy to one of bases in the city." The doctor began to regain his color, but the sweat was still there. "It will be a little bit difficult sir." And just like that the doctor began to look like a ghost and sweat even more because to him it felt the chairman was in his office glaring at him. "The boy has a mother."

The chairman listen to the doctors problem and once he finished the chairman smirked. "My dear doctor that's not a problem, only minor inconvenience. I'll send one of our associates to deal with it. Once the boy mother is dealt with we will have young Izuku and then we can begin the project." The doctor had stopped sweating and color had to returned to his face.

"Excellent work doctor I see a big raise in your future." Now the doctor had a smile on face that would make him look like a four child who had just found out what their quirk is.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya House**_

Inko had gotten Izuku home and her son had gone to where the computer was in house. Izuku got to the computer and went on youtube to watch the video of All Might saving lives with a smile on his face. ' _Why? Why, Why, Why, Why?!'_ was all that Izuku was repeating in his mind.

All he wanted was to be a hero like All Might and save people with a smile, and now his dream has come to a short end. As Izuku was re-watching the video he began crying, he noticed his mom calling him. Izuku turned around and ask his mother a question "Mom, can I still be hero?"

When Inko had heard her son question she was devastated. All she could do is go hug her son and tell him that she was sorry. "Izuku I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Was all that she was repeating to him. There was nothing else she could do that could give him a quirk or make a him a hero.

With the booming voice of All Might laugh from the computer echoing through their house. Inko decided that it wasn't good for her son and took him to a nearby to store to get ice cream. Unfortunately this would be the final time that she spent with her son.

* * *

 _ **Streets**_

When the mother and son left for ice cream it was late. The sun had officially gone down and the moon was up in full force and, Inko and Izuku were on their way the store to buy ice cream. Inko decided that it would be quicker if they cut through the alleyway to get the corner store.

As the family was walking through the alley way they both noticed a man at the end. The unknown man was wearing black clothing and had a blue baseball cap that had a bullseye on it. The man began to walk towards the family.

Inko began to worry, her motherly instincts were telling her that this man was dangerous and her son was in danger. She began to turn around and run. "Izuku co-co-come on we need to hurry." Izuku who was still had a young mind did not realize the danger they were in, but nodded and followed his mother words and began to run with her.

As Inko and Izuku were running the mystery man began to smile sadistically as he was enjoying watching the family run terrified from him. Before Inko and Izuku could make it out the alley the man had pulled out gun and shot Inko in her back. ***BANG***

All Izuku heard was a loud bang and the young child saw his mother fall to the ground. "Iz-Izuku, ple-please you have run and get away. Please leave me and **Run**!" Inko was pleading with her only child to run while tears were pouring out of Izuku eyes. His mother, the only family he had left in the world was on the ground bleeding, and Izuku wanted so desperately to do something, anything.

 _'Why, Why, can't I do anything, mom is gonna die and I'm standing here doing nothing. If-If only I had a quirk I would be able to do something. I'm just a quirkless nobody that can't do anything.'_ As Izuku was going through panic attack, the mysterious man began to walk towards Izuku.

The man grabbed Izuku forcefully and with a cloth he pulled from his jacket he put the it into the young boy face knocking him unconscious. Izuku kicked and tried to scream but what ever was in the cloth stopped all of that. Once Izuku was secured the man put the boy on shoulder and began to walk away.

Inko, who was face down had to watch helplessly as this happened. She wouldn't let her son be taken without a fight, so she grabbed the man boot.

"You will not take my son away from **me!** " The man looked down at Inko with an uninterested face.

"Your still alive huh?" ***BANG***

Another shot was fired at Inko's back and with that she then let go as strength began to leave her body. The pulled out a phone and called a number.

"I got the kid and his bitch of a mother is done with, so bring the car around."

"Understand, I'll be right there. Once we get this boy to the chairman he will be very pleased. I might be able to get my raise sooner than I thought."

"Whatever you say doc, just hurry up." The black clothed man said with a roll of his eyes after hearing the doctor talk about his raise.

* * *

 _ **FEW MINUTES EARLIER**_

Nemuri Kayama also known as the +18 hero **Midnight** was a 22 young heroine with a slim body that will make most men drool on the spot when they see her. She was having a great day and wanted to finish it off with no trouble. The principal of her old hero school UA, had offered a teaching job to her and she was ecstatic. The chance to teach the next generation of heroes how could she turn this down.

"I must thank Nezu one these days for giving me a job at UA. The chance to teach young boys and girls to become heroes is an opportunity of a lifetime."

 _'And the chance to give most males students wet dreams doesn't sound so bad either.'_ Midnight said to no one but herself with a smirk on the last thought.

As she continued patrol she heard a loud bang. Midnight had been a hero long enough to know that was a gunshot. She began to run towards location. ***BANG***

She heard another gunshot and began to sprint to the location of the gunfire. _'I need hurry up over there, someone could be hurt or worse.'_ Midnight began to banish those thoughts, right now her main priority is to get to the alleyway.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

A car had pulled up to the alleyway. The man went to the backseat and put Izuku in there. "The kid is in the back. Let's get out here, I'm hungry could go for a… well, well, looks like we got hero coming." The man said as he saw Midnight running towards the alleyway.

"WHAT?!" The doctor began panicking. "If they catch us our plans we'll be ruined and the heroes will begin to know of our organization. Not mention the chairman will have our heads if where caught!"

The assassin was acting the exact opposite of the doctor, he was relaxed. "Relax doc, the pro won't be worrying about us since there is a civi in that alleyway bleeding to death. She'll be more worried about that than us, now shut up and drive to the base." The car then began to take off leaving track marks in the street.

Midnight got to the alley but she was too late the car had already took off. When she looked into the alleyway her eyes widen, in there she saw a young woman face down bleeding. Midnight ran over to her and kneeled down to see if she was alive.

"Miss can hear me, I'm gonna call for help." Midnight took out a small communicator from her hero costume, but as soon as she could call for help Inko grabbed her arm.

"W-W-Wait, my son…they took...my son…" Midnight eyes widen at what the woman told her. "P-Please…find my son…he is...all...that matters." Inko body was getting weaker and she knew there wasn't much time left for her. "What is your son name?" A question ask by the heroine.

"It's… Iz… Izuku Midoriya." That was the last sentence Inko said as her eyes became lifeless.

 _'_ _Izuku, I'm sorry that you I couldn't see you become a hero. I know for a fact that you would still try to become a hero quirkless or not._ _I'm sorry I won't be there to see grow anymore, find a girlfriend, and succeed. I'm gonna to go be with daddy now. I hope you know that I and your father will always be with you and that I will always love you.'_ That was Inko last thought before she entered her eternal sleep.

Midnight watched as Inko died and began to cry for mother who will never see her son again and the boy who lost her. Her eyes narrowed and a fierce look of determination came on her face.

 _'I promise Miss Midoriya I will find your son and I will bring the person who did you to justice.'_ Nemuri made the promise of lifetime on that night. I promise that she will never break. She will find Izuku no matter how long it takes.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Base**_

The drive to base was quiet and no sound was made. The doctor and blue capped man sat in the front of the vehicle while Izuku was tied up and gagged in the back seat. "We're here." The doctor had announced that they have officially arrived at the base.

"Finally, I'm tired as shit. Can't wait to hit the bed." The man said as he took his feet of the dash broad. Once the doctor parked the car, they both got out of it. The man went to the backseat and pulled Izuku out, as he was doing this Izuku began to stir. Whatever that the man put in his face was beginning to wear off.

"The brat is waking up, doc. What do you want to do?" Man the asked the Doctor.

"Tie him to the gurney and I'll take it from there." The man nodded and did as he was told. "Alright my job is done. I got the kid and is momma is dead. I officially earned myself a burger and a nap." The doctor nodded quickly and dismissed the man.

"Thank you agent, **Bullseye**. I will make sure to tell the chairman of your contributions." The man named Bullseye nodded and walk off. The doctor began the push the gurney that Izuku was on and as he was doing so the child woke up.

 _'Wh-What happen…Where am I?_ ' Izuku thought as he was currently still gagged.

 _'I barely remember what happen, isn't that the doctor from earlier today.'_ Izuku thought as he looked around the base and what he saw scared him to death. There were people in cells, some even were chained up. He saw what looked to be glass doors preventing people from being free.

 _'Where the hell am I?'_ Izuku thought and he will come to realize like the people kept prisoners here that this is place is exactly what he thought; it's **Hell**. Eventually the pushing stopped and Izuku was in the center of a clear white room. He was surrounded by people wearing scrubs and masks, soon and became terrified.

 _'Wh-What are they going to do to me?'_ He noticed that there were knifes and needles with different labels. The doctor joined two people that were discussing something, what Izuku did not know.

Izuku saw that one of them was a young woman with black hair, fair skin and green eyes. She had her hair in a bun by the looks of it and was wearing a scrub and mask like the rest of the people surrounding him.

The second was a man who had on a black trench coat and had short blonde hair. He was tall and for some strange reason he was wearing black shades.

"Chairman, I have the boy." The doctor began to talk to the chairman.

"I see, well done doctor. I trust there was no issue in retrieving him."

"Not at all sir. There were no witness when we grabbed him and his mother was killed by Bullseye." Izuku eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His mother was murdered.

 _'N-N-No…NO! NO! NO! NO! She can't be gone...she just can't.'_ The tears began to pour out of Izuku eyes, his mother was gone...forever.

"Excellent than doctor, you did very well." The Chairman congratulated his associate as he put a hand on his sholuder.

"Thank you, sir." The doctor had smile as wide as a kid on Christmas.

"Also I did talk to you about a raise if you succeeded and I am a man of my word." The doctor smile widen even more. "You will have an expensive paid vacation to anywhere you want in the world." The doctor was excited as he had a paid vacation to anywhere.

"I heard Greece is lovely this time a of year." The Doctor said picking his destination and the chairman smiled, a smile that had other intentions behind it.

"That it is my good doctor…and when you leave for Greece, enjoy it. Take as much time as you need to relax your body and mind. I'll send for you when I have need of you." The Chairman told the man.

"Yes, of course chairman." The doctor shook the chairman's hand and left the area.

After the doctor had left, the female doctor made her presence known. "You have no intention of bringing him back do you." The chairman smirked and turned to her.

"Let's just say... he won't make it to his plane." The Chairman told the woman as he looked to Izuku, bringing his full attention to the boy.

"Now enough of that loose end." He turned to Izuku and began to walk towards him, the woman following closely behind. Once reaching Izuku he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman all our hard work these past years will finally come to fruition. With the quirks we have spent years to retrieve and with young Izuku here our dreams will come true." The Chairman took a deep breathe before continuing.

"Today we will create the **Ultimate Weapon**. A weapon that cannot be stopped by the governments of the world! A weapon that can not be defeated by the likes of **All Might** , **Yakuza** , **the** **Liberation Army** , or even **All for One** himself! A weapon that will **destroy** all those he fights, overcome every **obstacle** he will face! You!" The chairman points down at Izuku. "You Izuku, you will be our weapon, our hero, our villain, our greatest creation."

The chairman takes a deep breath from his speech and took Izuku gagged off. "I'm begging you please don't do this. You don't have to do this. I don't want this." Izuku was pleading with his captors, but they would not listen. The chairman grabbed an oxygen mask, that was pumping anesthesia.

"Izuku you said you wanted to be a hero, this procedure will you make something better than a hero and stronger than a villain." The Chairman told the frighten boy.

"Sir, shall we begin the procedure." The brunette doctor spoke again.

"Yes, forgive me doctor Holiday. I lost myself there, this is a moment we all have been waiting for." The now named doctor Holiday nodded. She doesn't show it but she too is excited for this moment. The chairman smirked and put the mask on Izuku as he was creating a waterfall of tears from his eyes, and this would be the last thing he would hear.

"Now let us start... **Project Shadow.** "

With that Izuku eyes began too close and when he awoke he will no longer be Izuku Midoriya, but the **Ultimate Weapon Shadow.**

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**A/N: Hey guys, back for another chapter. I just want to say thanks for all the support and comments I appreciate it. I didn't think this was gonna be popular for so many people. Umm, I just say thanks to all the fans and supporters and I'll do you guys proud. Also is my first time do action fights so i hope i did good on my first time and I know I will improve. I have been getting asked about costume and powers. Powers we'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **As for costume. Izuku we'll have two versions. The first you will see in the battle training arc and the second we'll be in the provisional license arc. He will have the limit rings and OFA. I'm still working on the hover shoes but they will come to, they be a bit different though.**

 **Oh, one more thing next chapter is the last chapter of the project shadow arc, then we'll entrance exam arc, and usj arc, and that will then that complete the first season of Izuku the ultimate weapon. Also I will have AU arcs, I will alert you when its by (AU). Now get ready to read and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

* * *

Chapter 2- Awakening

 **TEN YEARS LATER**

Nemuri Kayama aka the +18 pro hero Midnight stood in a cemetery on cloudy day where many grey clouds were in the sky and the sun was blocked off. She was standing right in front of the gravestone of the late Inko Midoriya and Hiashi Midoriya the parents of Izuku Midoriya the boy she promised to find. Today was the ten year anniversary of Inko's death and Izuku's kidnapping. She comes here every year in front of the parents graves, to apologize to them for still not finding their son yet.

She stills remembers that night. It was the night that she made a vow to find Izuku and bring Inko's killer to justice. For the last ten years Midnight has moved heaven and earth to find Izuku.

Midnight went to the Midoriya house with the police to help in the investigation on the murder and kidnapping. She'd gather all the pictures of Izuku, knowing that the young boy would look different after all these years. Nemuri would even say to herself sometimes that Izuku is quite the cute baby especially in the All Might onesies.

Even when she accepted her job as a teacher at UA she would still continue her investigation, she searched through all child abduction databases. It shocked Midnight how missing children there are and most of them are still missing to this day. Midnight called some favors from other pro heroes like **Eraserhead** and **Present Mic** in her search for the lost child.

She hoped with the other heroes help that she could a get a clue to find Izuku or even Inko's killer but nothing came up. Ten years Midnight couldn't find anything evidence linking to Izuku, **until today**.

* * *

 **CEMETERY**

"Hello Inko." Midnight… no not Midnight, but Nemuri Kayama dressed not in her hero costume, but in a black dress suit. As she wasn't on duty as hero at this instant and right now she was standing in front of the gravestone of Inko Midoriya. "Honestly I don't know what to say to you. I could say that I'm getting close to finding your killer, or that I'm close to finding your son."

Nemuri had a frown on her face and tears were falling from her eyes. "I had promised you. Promised you that… I would find your son, but now I'm afraid that I may never find Izuku. Through all my investigations looking for him they always end with a dead end." Nemuri voice began to break as she kept talking to the gravestone.

"You must hate me right now… and I would understand. I was in area when you were killed and when Izuku was taken. If only I was little faster I could've been there and done something. Maybe you would be still alive and Izuku would be with you still. I'm suppose to be a hero… and yet I wasn't there when you and Izuku needed me the most." Nemuri was completely sobbing at this point, a waterfall of tears were coming down from her eyes and snot was falling from her nose.

"You're wrong." Nemuri turned to her left where the direction of the sound came from. When she cleared her watery eyes she saw that it was Inko's best friend **Mitsuki Bakugo**.

The middle age blonde haired woman is… was best friends with Inko. It devastated her when she heard of her friend's death. "Inko wouldn't hate you nor would she blame you. The woman never had a bad bone in her body, a true saint." A smile graced Mitsuki lips as tears were falling down her eyes now thinking about her deceased friend.

Mitsuki walked up to Inko gravestone and laid some flowers down. She then bowed her head and said a quiet prayer. Once she was done she went to Nemuri and gave the poor heroine a hug. Nemuri hugged back and once they both let go Mitsuki had something to say to Midnight.

"You know what Inko wouldn't like though." Nemuri looked at her confused. "She wouldn't like to see you like this and I damn sure Izuku wouldn't either. That boy looked up and believed in heroes more than anyone I ever met. So, pick yourself up and get back out there. Don't let one failure stop you from finding Izuku." Nemuri knew she was right, she shouldn't be acting like this. She was a hero for god sake and a hero is someone who can get a tough situation and she'll find a way out this one.

"Thank you, Mitsuki. If I didn't know better I think you'd be a great guidance counselor to the kids at UA." Mitsuki started to laugh at Nemuri statement. "Haha… working at hero school full annoying brats, sounds like a lot of work to me. Especially when I have deal with my own son."

' _That's right Mitsuki son is Katsuki Bakugo. He has an explosion quirk and has a quick temper like his mother. He will be a handful for any hero school he goes too.'_ Nemuri thought the last sentence with a sweat drop. "Which hero school is your son going to Mitsuki." Nemuri asked the blonde as they both began to leave the gravestones.

"He decided that he wants to go UA. He always tell me that as the strongest in his school he should to the strongest hero school in the world." ' _Strongest in the school, sounds like a cocky kid.'_ Nemuri was hoping Mitsuki wasn't going to be mad at her for asking this."Hey Mitsuki do you… I don't know... maybe-"

"Just say whatever the hell you have to say!" Mitsuki yelled, she was getting tired of Nemuri stringing the question along. Nemuri flinched back, she wasn't prepared for loud tone. "Sorry, it's just that don't you think that Katsuki might to cocky and overconfident." Nemuri braced herself the verbal blow that Mitsuki about to give her, but nothing came.

Instead Mitsuki had a small smile on her face. "Yeah, he is to overconfident for own good. He even dubbed anyone weaker than him as extras." Nemuri had a massive sweat dropped at students being called extras.

"I know all of that. I know he wants to surpass All Might and be the strongest in the world. I know he picks fights with all the boys in his school and beats them. But what people don't know that there is a reason for that."

This actually caught Nemuri interest. "You see, Katsuki sees all these fights that he's been in as a test to keep pushing himself. If he wins he'll continue to get stronger, if he loses he'll get back up and fight again. Never will he ask for anyone's help because he doesn't want to appear weak. He doing all this so one day he'll be strong enough to find Deku and avenge Inko." Nemuri eyes widen even at, but was confused on the name Deku.

' _Deku, who's that?'_ Nemuri thought as she asked Mitsuki on who Deku was.

"Mitsuki, just who is Deku?" Mitsuki laughed at the question, which confused Nemuri more. "Deku is Izuku." Nemuri was shocked by that. "But doesn't deku mean useless."

"Yeah, it does and yet it can also mean you can do anything, but for those two it's sign of friendship. You see while my son gave Izuku the name Deku, Izuku gave Katsuki the name Kacchan."

Nemuri busted out in laughter at the nickname for Katsuki son. "Hahahaha!"

"I know it's hilarious, and adorable. On the day those two boys gave each other their names they both became Deku and Kacchan." Nemuri kept on laughing about the boys nicknames, but when her laughed died down she notice that Mitsuki smiled died and turned into a frown.

"When Katsuki heard what happened to Inko he was just as devastated as I was. Inko was like an aunt to him. Hell, he would even sometimes call her aunt Inko when no one was looking and Izuku-" Tears started to come down Mitsuki as she thought about the boys relationship. "both him and Izuku are best friends, almost brothers in everything except blood." Nemuri had a frown on her face now to. After hearing more about young Katsuki more she could understand where he's coming from.

"They grow up loving and adoring All Might. Both wanted to be heroes, so badly. When Katsuki got his quirk, it was the beginning of his journey and he couldn't wait for his sidekick Deku to get his." Mitsuki smiled at the sidekick part remember a fond memory of the arguing boys on who was the sidekick. "But things changed when Izuku got kidnapped and Inko died. So he made a vow, that he will continue to get stronger and beat everyone he goes up against. So that one day he will have enough strength to go after the murder of his beloved auntie and rescue his friend.

Nemuri was moved to tears by Katsuki promise, it was similar to hers and every way. "You know what Mitsuki," Nemuri caught Mitsuki attention. "I think your boy will be a heck of hero." Mitsuki smiled.

"Yeah I know he will, he just have work on that attitude of his." Nemuri laughed, then paled at what Mitsuki said next. "Well I know the teachers at UA will be good for that. You guys will have a great time teaching him for three years." ' _God have mercy on us all for when Katsuki enters UA.'_

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Achoo, meh someone must be talking about me. Must be that old hag. Now back to looking for some extras to fight."

* * *

 **CEMETERY**

"Mitsuki, I can put a recommendation in Katsuki so he can bypass the exam." Without hesitation Mitsuki told her no. "Thank you Nemuri, but no. Katsuki would throw a tantrum if he didn't get to test himself against other extras that are going to UA." Nemuri again sweat dropped at hearing people being called extras, but understood her completely. Both women reached the gate to exit the cemetery.

Before they said their goodbyes Nemuri phone went off. "Work calling." Mitsuki asked.

"Yeah, looks like it. It's a text message from Eraserhead." Nemuri looked at Mitsuki and said her goodbye. "Listen Mitsuki I got go, but we should hang more often I like talking to you."

"Yeah we should and don't forget what I said earlier don't let one dead end stop you. You're going to find Izuku I know it." Nemuri nodded and gave the woman a hug goodbye.

As Nemuri headed back to her car she read the text message from Eraserhead. ' _Now let's see what does Aizawa want. "Get to the police station in Mustafa."_

' _What's going over there and Aizawa isn't type to do team ups either._ ' Nemuri decided to head over to the police station still wondering what's going on. Once she got she knew something big was going down.

* * *

 **Mustafa Police Station**

When Nemuri got to the police she quickly changed into hero costume officially becoming the pro hero Midnight. Once she was done she ask officers where Eraserhead was and they told her he was in a detective office. She asked who and the answer made put a smile on her face. Midnight reached the office of the detective and knock twice.

"Come in." Midnight walked in doing a sexy pose with a smile on her face. "Well hello there Detective **Smoker**."

Detective Smoker was middle aged man with pure white hair and a man who loved two things. Smoking cigars which he was doing right now and wearing no shirts, also which he wasn't wearing right now. He was wearing a white jacket and had his badge on hit belt buckle. Once he saw Midnight he took a sigh and addressed her.

"Midnight, must you come in doing that."

"I can't help it's part of my personality and the reaction I get out people is also a bonus too." Smoker shook his head and Midnight also saw Eraserhead looking tired as usual.

"Hey Eraser, what's up." Eraserhead was a medium built man with long black hair and always wearing a bandage scarf around his neck. He also wearing his patten yellow goggles. "Meh." Eraserhead mumbled.

"Awesome, how's the cat by the way." Midnight asked the lazy and always tired hero.

"I wish he go out more instead of sleeping all day." Eraserhead answered Midnight.

"You know they sometime say pets are a representation of their owners. So what does say about you." Midnight said with a smirk. Her joke and even got grumpy Smoker to give a small smile.

"Alright enough with my personal life, we have work to do." Eraser said with some annoyance. "Eraserhead, right we have work do." Smoker followed up as Midnight got serious now.

"Follow us to the conference room. Once we get there I'll explain everything cause I don't feel like doing it for second time." Once the trio left Smoker office Midnight asked Eraser if he knew what's going on and Eraserhead replied with a nod.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

Once the trio reached the conference room Midnight was in shocked at who was inside of it. There was Present Mic who was trying to talk to his best friend Eraserhead and Eraser was trying to get away from him. There was also two of the top 10 heroes in the room which really shocked Midnight and not just the top 10 but top 5. One was the number 4 hero **Best Jeanist** and other was the number 2 hero **Endeavor**.

' _Why the hell are the two of the top 10 here. Just the what the hell is going on today.'_ Luckily Midnight wouldn't have to wait long to found out what's going on.

"Alright everyone take a seat so we can begin." Came the voice of Smoker. Everyone quickly took a seat. "Alright I bet you all have questions as to why you're all here."

' _Yeah that's definitely on my mind.'_ Midnight thought as Smoker began to speak again.

"Eraserhead already know's the details of the mission." Everyone looks to Eraserhead who had a neutral expression on. "What's the mission?" Endeavor asked with impatience.

Smoker ignored it though. For some strange reason to the heroes he went to the door and made sure it was locked. He then went to the windows and close the blinds. ' _Sheesh paranoid much.'_ Midnight thought as Smoker went back to the table and handed out folders to heroes in the room.

Each hero got a folder even Eraserhead. After he got done handing out the folders he went back to the table and officially started the mission briefing.

"There have been a number of disappearances in the number years. People have been taken from all over Japan maybe even the world. No one has been safe. Not man, woman, or child. People with quirks and people without them have been taken." Smoker spoke until Jeanist interrupted him. "I hate to say this but we do the best we can Smoker, but heroes can't save everyone." Came the calm voice of Best Jeanist.

"I know Jeanist, I lost people that I couldn't save too, but that's not the point. At first people believed that these the incidents were random, hell so did the heroes. But that was far from the truth." The heroes eyes widen at this.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SMOKEY." Mic said and Midnight echoed the loud hero statement.

"Yeah, what are you talking about." Midnight said making their presence in the room known. "I mean what said that these incidents aren't random." Jeanist interrupted again. "Are you saying that this is a more organized version of human tracking." Smoker shook his head.

"No in human trafficking people are taken and sent to a different location. What I'm saying is that these people are being taken by some unknown organization and from what I gathered these people have gone through experimentation." The whole room got deathly quiet and all eyes were wide at this time.

"How did you get this information." Eraserhead finally says bringing himself into the conversation. "I'm guessing you didn't find this out on your own. If this unknown organization did take these people and leave no evidence as to where we can find them, so this begs the question how did you find this out." Eraserhead ask Smoker looking directly into his eyes. Smoker looked back at him and took a sigh exhaling some smoke to.

"You're right, I did have someone tell me this information. I have a contact on the inside of this organization and no, I did not send one of my officers in there. The contact reached out to me from inside the organization. I suspect he may be a member." Now this got everyone to attention.

"Who is the contact?" Midnight asked. "That is complicated he didn't give me a name, but a codename instead. The codename is December." Smoker told the pros the name of the contact.

"DECEMBER? WHAT KIND OF CODE NAME IS THAT?" Present Mic was confused just as all other heroes including Eraserhead this time. ' _Looks like he didn't know about the inside man.'_ Midnight thought.

"Look, I know this seems sketchy but this person is trying to do right. He says that they have a powerful weapon that they are planning on unleashing soon." This caused everybody eyes to widen even more.

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?" Endeavor asked and Smoker gave the flame hero his answer. "In his words the kind that could possibly destroy anyone and anything in its path." Everyone became pale at this, Smoker took noticed of this and put out his cigar.

"I don't need to tell you the massive panic people will cause if they find out that there is some kind of WMD in the city and how bad this makes the heroes look. Imagine the headlines: Heroes fail, Weapon kill millions. We need to put stop to this as quickly as we can. Also on an another note, we do not a need a repeat of what happened three years ago." After that last sentence everyone understood the gravity of the situation and what he meant.

' _I do wonder what happen to that villain All might fought, which also makes me wonder why isn't All might with us when Endeavor and Jeanist are. I just hope he's doing alright after his injury, losing a stomach must've been terrible and painful._ Midnight thought, then returned her focus to the task at hand.

"Alright now you know what the mission is. Open up the folders to know what the plan is." Once Smoker said that everyone open them up. "From what my contact gave me this is their base of operation." Everyone looked in the folder in saw a picture of a Spa.

"A SPA? THEY COULDN'T PICK SOMEWHERE MORE... I DON'T KNOW MENACING." Mic said, the pro always voicing his opinion. "The spa is just a front to lure away suspecting people. Think about it, a spa in a nice district of town who would ever suspect a thing. No, the real thing is underneath it." This caught everyone's attention. "The base is hidden underneath the spa where no can one see it and nobody can track it."

Before Smoker continued he took out an another cigar from his jacket and lit it. "Once we the get past the front door my contact will rendezvous with us at the hidden base entrance. From there December- Mic stop laughing at the name! December will take us through the base to the location of the weapon. Once we get there we shut it down and they try to use we stop it. Along the way we may encounter some resistance."

"What kind?" Jeanist asked wanting to everything and anything possible about the mission. "From what December has told me, it was going to be some robots that will be able to put bullet holes in us. Also might be some low level villains that we should be able to handle." Smoker exhaled some of his cigar smoke.

"Alright you all know the plan, the mission starts five hours from now at 8pm. Go over the rest folder or come to me if you have anymore questions." Smoker told them as he was done speaking of the mission.

After that Smoker dismissed everyone, but before Midnight left the room he called her over. "Hey, Midnight."

"What is it Smokey?" Smoker eyebrow twitch at being called smokey. "Don't call me that." Midnight smirked, she loved getting a rise out Smoker.

"When you quit smoking I'll stop calling smokey. By the way when are you ever going to quit smoking those things. You know they cause cancer right." Smoker looked at her, he took a big puff of his cigar and exhaled it from his noise this time. "I guess I got my answer." Midnight said, waving her hand to get the smoker away from her.

"Alright enough with my bad habit. Eraser's been telling me that you've been looking for a kid these past ten years." Midnight face donned a frown when Smoker told her that.

"Yeah, his name is Izuku Midoriya. He was kidnapped while his mother was murder in front him. I been searching for him for the ten years." Smoker had frown now too. He felt sorry for the boy, to lose your mother and be taken somewhere you don't know for the last ten years.

"Why are you asking by the way?" Then Midnight realized something the base could have prisoners. "Wait are saying that there is possibility that Izuku could be there!" Smoker took another inhale of his cigar and spoke to the pro.

"I'm not saying anything, we don't know what's really going on down there. He might or might not be there. But since he was taken and the base is in his home country, who knows. I'm just giving you a heads up." Midnight nodded and thanked him. Midnight began to walk away from the conference room to go over the folder. ' _I hope Izuku is in there, then I get him somewhere far from that hell.'_

* * *

 **Outside of the Spa**

"Alright is everyone ready." Smoker said and boy was he right. All the heroes were prepared for the mission. Endeavor flames were blazing, Mic voice was ready, Eraserhead had his yellow goggles on, Jeanist flexed his fingers, Smoker had his sliver jitte on his back and a cigar in his mouth, but Midnight she looked the most prepared.

Midnight didn't have the sly smirk that she would give to men or women, no today her facial expression was serious. Her whip in her hand and ready to crack at the first thing she saw that was villain. "We're ready, now let's get this done." Midnight had said. The heroes took notice of this. This wasn't same old Midnight that would flirt, no this was the dominatrix that break anyone she sets on eyes on.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

 **Spa**

Smoker walked in the spa in saw that there was one person in there and it was a young girl who had to be at least 20 with red hair at the register. "Hi, welcome to days inn spa. What can I do for you tonight?" The woman spoke to the heroes, not at all fazed the five pros just walked in the spa.

"We got report that there was suspicious activity going on in this spa. We would like take a look around." The girl strangely still kept her smile and it wasn't the ok smile. It was the girl may be crazy smile. "Of course just let me tell the manger."

"We rather you not miss." Came Jeanist voice. "B-But the manager must know everything that happens in the store." The girl began to lose her smile and mind. Her eye and body began to twitch uncontrollable. "OK... THIS GIRL IS DEFINITELY CRAZY." And for the possibly first time in Eraserhead life, he finds himself agreeing with Present Mic.

"Miss clam down so we can help-" Smoker didn't get to finish his sentence because the girl fell to the side with blood falling down from a protruding bullet hole in her head. "She's dead." Midnight said in shock.

"The question is who shot her." The question was asked by Eraserhead who looking for the shooter until a voice came and answered. "That would have been me."

The heroes to turn to a room where the sound was coming from. "Hello heroes, I am Dr. Rebecca Holiday. You may also know me as December." The revealed Dr. Holiday said wearing a white lab coat, brown button shirt, and black skirt.

"Well, we find found your contact smoker." Eraserhead said as he and everyone else looked the Doctor.

"SO MISS... YOUR DECEMBER." Mic has ask the lady, looking at her vigilantly and the gun she had in her hand. The gun was a UsP 45 with a silencer attached. Mic wasn't the only keeping a keen eye her, the other heroes were ready as well. The good doctor did just murder a girl in front of all of them.

"You just murder someone!" Endeavor said furiously and he looked like he ready let loose the flames.

"Yes and no. Check behind the desk and be quick about it, we need to go before they find out that you're all here." The heroes did as they were told, though they didn't like it . As they were walking Best Jeanist checked the desk and what he found surprised him.

"Her.. her body it's attached to something." The body was attached to wires that went underneath the ground. "That's right her body is mechanical with fake blood to make it realistic. She was distracting you heroes with her spazz attack to call for backup, but I prevented that and your welcome for that by the way. Now come on." They quickly went to the back of the spa where an elevator was. Dr. Holiday went to the elevator panel and put her eye close to the down button.

"What are you doing?" Asked Midnight seeing the doctor put her eye on the elevator panel. "This elevator won't be able to take us to our destination without a retina scan from someone with high level access." Holiday told the heroine.

"And how high of level are you." Asked Endeavor still suspicious about the doctor. "Doctor Holiday access level Omega." The elevator had said. "My access is the second highest in the organization. You could say I'm the number two around here." Holiday said with smirk that pissed Endeavor off.

"Now all you get in." The doors open up and all the heroes step in. The elevator was quite large to hold 7 people. "Where to Holiday?" Smoker asked her. "Where going to level 4." Holiday told the Smoker as she pushed the button for floor four.

"Is that where the weapon is." Eraserhead was next to asked and Holiday quickly responded. "No, Level 4 is where the prisoners are." Holiday told them all.

"Prisoners?" Midnight asked hoping that is Izuku is there. "Yes the organization keeps them for test subjects." This got Midnight blood to boil, thinking what this organization could've done to Izuku.

"What level is the weapon on?" Eraserhead asked again. "He's on level five. It's the last level and the most secured."

' _Did she just call the weapon a HE!'_ Was the thought of everyone in the elevator.

* * *

 **Control Room**

"Sir, we have a problem." A soldier came to a man sitting in chair with monitors showing various locations of the base. "Heroes have arrived haven't they." The soldier was surprised that he knew what happen.

"Y-Yes sir. What is our plan of action?" The soldier asked the mysterious man.

"You must delay them. I will lend my creations for support. The heroes must be distracted all at cost, they can not reach level 5 no matter what." The man told the soldier and nodded understanding his mission.

"Yes! It will be done.. _._ **Doctor Gero.** " The soldier saluted and then left to gather his forces.

 _'How did the heroes found out about our base. We've been hiding from them for years unless... unless we've been betrayed.'_ The now named Gero thought furiously.

 _'_ _Damn that bitch! I knew she couldn't be trusted. She was growing close to the weapon over the years and not to mention she took my greatest creation. The chairman will not be pleased.'_ Gero thought as he walked to a control panel. The doctor entered a long code and 8 robots were released from a room. **(think regular battle droids from star wars)**

"Assist the soldiers in their defenses against the heroes." Gero order the machines and they responded.

"Understood." The machines said together in a monotone voice. _'I must get to level 5 quickly. You will not let him out Holiday.'_ Gero thought as he made his way to elevator that will take him to level 5.

* * *

 **Elevator**

"WAIT THE SO CALLED WMD IS A HE!" Present Mic exclaimed and for once no could blame him. All the heroes had their mouth agape, including smoker whose cigar looked like it was about to fall out. "Yes, the weapon is a he and we need to get him out of here." Holiday told them see their faces.

"Wait you told me that it would bring massive destruction and we needed to stop it." Smoker said hotly and Holiday looked him in dead in the eye with no fear.

"I know what I said and he will if we let this organization keep him any longer. He is there most powerful creation." Holiday fired back at Smoker

"So doesn't it make more sense to destroy him if he's that powerful." Endeavor said as gave a look of his own at the doctor.

"NO!" Holiday replied quickly. "I don't usually agree with Endeavor, but from what you told us about the weapon he's too dangerous to out in open. We should move him to a secure location." Jeanist replied, giving a logical response to the situation.

"So put him in an another prison. I thought you people are suppose to be heroes. You save lives don't you, then you need to save his life. It's not his fault." Holiday said tryin to reason with the pros.

"Who is the boy?" Eraserhead asked the question, though he already he had a feeling he knew why the doctor was protecting the weapon. Holiday lowered her head and her words stopped everything.

"H-H-He's my **son.** " The doctor told them sadly and the pros couldn't believe what they heard. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted from what Holiday told them.

"You turned your son into a-a WEAPON!" Midnight said furiously and she was about to strangle the doctor if Mic wasn't holding her back. "Mic let me go!" Midnight told her friend and Mic tried to reason with the pissed off dominatrix.

"EASY THERE TIGER. I KNOW YOU WANT HER HEAD OFF BUT REMEMBER WE DON'T KNOW THIS PLACE, SHE DOES." Midnight would eventually calmed down, but she was still glaring a hole at the doctor as well as everyone else in the elevator.

"Once we're done here you are going in a jail cell." Smoker said with a tone that left no room argument. "I'll go no fuss or fight, and I'll continue to give you information on the organization. It's the least I can do for my daughter and son."

"What happen to your daughter was she turned into weapon as well." Jeanist asked, but gone was the calm tone. Right now he was mad as well at this woman actions. "Not now, we're here at level 4." Holiday told them as the elevator had come to a stop.

"Fine, but we will be coming back to this." Endeavor ending his glare to focus on the elevator door about to open.

* * *

 **LEVEL 4**

As the doors began to open the doctor and heroes got out quickly. They began to the follow the doctor down a large hallway with many doors leading to offices, but their target was a larger door at the end of the hallway. Holiday reached the door and open it with her code, once the door was open a barrage of bullets was let loose.

"Look out!" Eraserhead screamed and used his scarf to grab her and pull her to safety. "Thanks" Holiday said to the Eraser hero. "Don't mention... it at all." Eraserhead didn't really want to save the woman, especially after finding out what she done to her son, but alas he was hero and that was the job.

"THOSE GUYS ARE FIRING AT US... AND ARE THOSE ROBOTS OVER THERE WITH THEM." Mic said taking cover from the barrage of bullets.

"Damn, Gero activated his pet machines." Holiday said in an annoyed tone. "Gero?" Smoker asked confused, wondering who this man was.

"Gero is the lead scientist in robotics and cybernetics in the organization. He also has a grudge against me because I'm smarter than him and took something that belonged to him." As she was talking the robots were still firing and moving closer to them.

"Endeavor take out those machines!" Smoker yelled. "ARGH! Jet Burn!" Endeavor blasted fire at the machines that was melting and destroying them. "There are still soldiers with guns over there." Holiday warned the pros. "We'll handle them." Smoker said as he and the other took off running.

 **Play: You say run the my hero music**

"Let's go and show them what heroes are made of." Smoker said as he led the team down the hallway. "Mic give them a concert." Smoker commanded Present Mic.

"GOT IT SMOKEY. YAHOO!" Present Mic let loose his voice that made all the soldiers disoriented and they dropped their guns. Smoker saw that there were some robots left.

"Jeanist use your fiber wire to cut through the machines." Smoker told the number four hero. "Understood." Jeanist used his fiber to to turn the bots into swiss cheese.

"Midnight, Eraserhead, the three of us will deal with the villains and soldiers."

"Got it." They both said as they grabbed their own weapons.

Smoker used his left hand to grab his jitte and threw a punch with his right hand. "Whiteout!" Smoker yelled as right arm began stretched thanks to his to quirk that allows him to control smoke and allowing it to extend from his body. Smoker punched a muscular villain right in the mouth. He then ran over to the knocked down villain and swung his jitte at his the face thus knocking him out.

Midnight cracked her whipped at a few soldiers spreading them around for Eraserhead to take them out and she did a leg sweep at a charging villain. Once the villain was knocked down she kicked him in the face with her high heel.

"You're not getting past us hero." A villain sneered at Eraserhead, though looked at him a bored expression. The villain tried to use his quirk, but it wasn't working. "What the hell is going on why can't i light up?" The villain said confused as he tried to use his light his hands on fire.

"Obviously you forgot who you're dealing with." Eraser told the villain as he then used his scarf to pull the villain to towards and spun him around hitting two other soldiers who were trying to get up.

"Alright thats the last of them." **(Stop playin you say run)** Smoker said relieved that the battle was done with no casualties.

"Come on, the elevator to level 5 is this way." The doctor and the rest heroes began to run towards the elevator and before they got there they saw something that made them freeze.

"Oh my God." Midnight whispered as she and the others were frightened at what they saw. There were people trapped in cages. Men, Women, even children were locked in here. There were 20 if not 40 cages with people inside. Holiday went to the computer near the wall and began to enter commands. The cells began to open and people were being let out by heroes.

"Go! Get out here you're free. You're not slaves any longer, you don't belong to them no more. Go!" Holiday screamed. The pros were going to cells to help as many as they can even the captives went to help others that needed assistance. Once the cells were empty and the prisoners were free Smoker decided to get them out of here and call for backup.

"You guys follow the Holiday to level five, I'll get these people to safety." Smoker said as he saw that these people were going to need help getting out of here.

"There is a stairwell down by the hallway we passed on the way here. Take it level to level 1 and you'll be all set." Holiday told Smoker in which he nodded. Before the captives were being led to freedom by the Smoker, they all thanked the pros for saving them. Even Endeavor who was not well liked by the public was getting thank you's and even a hug a by a young child, which really shocked him.

' _All these people were kept here for so long, how could anyone do this.'_ Midnight thought, but realized something. None of the captives had green curly hair.

"Wait, before you all go is there a Izuku Midoriya here. He should be around 14 years old and with green curly hair." The captives were looking around, but none match the description until a man walked up to Midnight. "There was a boy that fit your description here a long time ago." Midnight had soon gained hope after hearing that.

"The people that took us, also took him. But-" The man didn't get to finish as Midnight interrupted him. "But what!?" Midnight interrupted the man. "But-But". The man was afraid to tell Midnight what happen to Izuku.

"What did they do to him?" Eraser asked knowing Midnight was on edged. "We don't have time, we need to get to level five." Holiday reminded the heroes that time was of essence. "Guys, Holiday is right. You need to get to level five. We all get answers soon. Now go." Smoker order the pros as he got the people to safety.

The pros began to follow Holiday to the elevator. ' _Damn it! Izuku wasn't there, but the man said that he was here once. I just hope and pray that they didn't do anything to him, for the doctor sake as well because I will peel her flesh apart with my whip.'_ Midnight thought darkly as everyone was following behind the Doctor.

"We're coming up on the elevator now." Holiday said. "You said you have a daughter." Endeavor brought topic back up. As the elevator was coming up and Holiday looked lowered her head when Endeavor mentioned her daughter.

"Yes I... **had** daughter." Holiday replied sadly and everyone caught her tone. "She was taking, murdered by her _father_." Holiday hissed the word father like it was a forbidding word, while the pros just couldn't believe what they heard.

 _'Who would be so cruel to kill their own child.'_ Midnight thought angrily. "My husband is the chairman the organization and is a monster that needs to stopped. I'm no angel and I will accept whatever punishment you give me."

The elevator had arrived and they all stepped in. Once they were all in Holiday continued her story of her tragic family.

"He killed her because of his greed and lust for power. She was weak in his eyes. You see my daughter was born quirkless and his precious weapon was growing attached to her. So close that he tried to escape with her and runaway. They were both close to escaping and I was happy for it, but he caught them. And-And-" Holiday took a moment to recompose herself brushing away small tears. "I despised that man ever since. He needs to be stopped, him and this damn organization." Holiday told the heroes.

"What is this organization name?" Eraserhead asked curious to know what this organization is.

"Their name is **Trinity**." Holiday replied looking directly at all the heroes.

"Shadow is the only one able to stop Trinity. He was created to be the ultimate weapon, to defeat all the enemies that Trinity has. Villain or Hero. Now I'm giving the you all a fighting chance. Trinity is powerful and with a vast amount of resources. They have agents with powerful quirks at their disposal, but shadow can stop them. He can be hero, I know it. That's all he ever wanted to be since he was child, please help my son. I don't care what happens to me but let my son be a hero." Holiday said begging the pros to save her son and help him defeat Trinity.

All the heroes in elevator didn't know what to say at this point. A man killed his daughter because she was growing attached to his weapon, a boy who was forced into becoming a weapon, and to top it all off this is some secret organization named Trinity that has agents with powerful quirks and possibly an army of robots.

' _Is that what I'm turning into, a monster that would kill their own child.'_ Thought a certain flame hero after hearing the story of the doctor's husband. As the doors opened the pros didn't know what to expect next. Though they did know this, this will be a night to remember and **nothing will ever be the same again.**

* * *

 **LEVEL 5**

"Shadow is through these doors." Holiday said, as Mic whistled when he saw the doors. "THOSE ARE SOME BIG DOORS." Mic said as he marveled at the size the doors. The doors were so big that they look like doors into a throne room in a kingdom.

"It's for security reasons that if he ever tried to escape agents, soldiers, and machines of the organization would have time to get here." Holiday explained as she was working getting those doors open. "THAT IS A LOT SECURITY FOR ONE GUY. WHAT IS HE SOME KIND ONE MAN ARMY?" Mic asked wondering why would they need all that security for one man.

"Yes." Holiday replied nonchalantly. The heroes looked at her confused as she was still working on getting the large doors open by using the computer.

"Project Shadow is what I said, the ultimate weapon. He has been trained in combat, weapons, stealth, interrogation, espionage, tracking, and so on. He was also born with a keen mind, I never seen someone breakdown quirks like him before, always taking notes even to the smallest detail. Studying his enemy or ally and learning about them to find a weakness." The pros were starting to get worried if they'll be enough to stop this shadow person.

"When was this... project shadow created because from what you are telling us these types of skill takes years if not decades to master." Jeanist asked as the doctor as she was starting to type faster.

"He was created ten years ago on this day. We sent one of our agents to retrieve him and he was brought to us so we could begin the procedure. After the procedure we began his training and it was nonstop after that." Holiday told them.

"Procedure? What kind of procedure?" Jeanist asked again. "Shadow was a young quirkless boy when our agent brought him to us. The procedure was to transfer quirks to him." The heroes eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The ultimate weapon was originally quirkless and not only that they transferred quirks to him, but Midnight mind was elsewhere

' _Ten years ago on this day, the day Izuku was kidnapped. Also she said that this shadow guy was quirkless also like Izuku.'_ Midnight thought as her mind began to tell that this Shadow could be the boy she was looking for, but is was cut short as the doors were beginning to open.

* * *

 **SHADOWS ROOM**

"There we can go in now, I had to deactivate the inner security systems." Holiday and the rest of the pros walked through the large doors. The room lights came on, the room was a large white room with only thing in it. The pros saw a what looked to be a metal pod in the center of the room. The pod looked oval shaped, with metal layers covering it, and with a green glow to it. They couldn't see what was inside, but they knew it had to be Shadow. Holiday walked to computer in front of the metal pod but before she could do anything she was shot in the stomach.

"Did you really think that it will be that easy traitor." The heroes turned to see Dr. Gero and he had two more robots ( **think super battle droids from star wars**.) with him, but this time they bigger. "Ger-Ger-Gero." Holliday said weakly as she coughed up blood.

"You will not release him Holiday. He is our weapon, the one who will be bring true peace to the world. I knew you had become weak. Why the chairman let you live all this time is beyond me, but I will fix that." Gero said as gave his machines an order.

"Kill the pros and that traitor, then take the weapon to the chopper." Hoilday widen her eyes when she heard that.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SON!" Holiday screamed to the mad doctor, Holiday would not let her son be taking... not without a fight. "THAT THING IS NOT YOUR SON! You never gave birth to him. He is a weapon for Trinity." Gero fired back to the Doctor.

"You're right he isn't my biological son and I am the one that made him what he is, but he opened my heart." Holiday began say as he placed a hand on her wound and got up from the floor.

"He and his team made me realize that Trinity has to be stopped. I also gave him something that Trinity stole from him and that is a mother! So you can say whatever the hell you want, **Shadow IS my SON** and I'm am his mother as well as the team's mother. They are all my children, **not his** and I'll be damned if I let you or the chairman take them from me again." Holiday proclaimed at the top of her lungs, while blood was coming out her mouth.

' _Damn this wound.'_ The heroes were inspired by this woman especially a certain flame hero. She may have done inhuman things, but she was trying to make amends and atone for her sins. ' _Is there a chance for me to survive this.'_ Holiday thought weakly as her vision started to blur.

The machines were about to fire and there nothing the heroes could do. There was no cover in this room to and they were sitting ducks until Holiday formed a plan. "Mic! Fire at the pod." Holiday order Present Mic and he was confused at what she wanted to do.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO SAV-." Holiday interrupted mic with a vicious yell. " **Do it**!" Holiday screamed and Mic fired at the pod.

"SHOWTIME!" Mic yelled unleashing his voice at the pod. "NO! WHAT have you done you fool." Gero panicked when he saw the pod be struck by Mic voice. The pod began to make noises and all attention was now on it. Nobody move, not the doctors, not the machines, and not the pros. Sparks were flying everywhere and the machines got hit and short circuited.

Then everything stopped and the metal lids began to open, releasing a large amount of smoke. The metal lids then went up to show who was inside the pod. Once the lids we're all up, it showed a boy inside the green water. The pod made another noise and this time the water began to drain. Once the draining was the complete the computer was only thing to make a noise. "Awaking complete."

 **(You may play any kind of music thats fits this scene. I personally did blood / water by grandson. But it's your choice.)**

The pod lid open also releasing some more smoke and it revealed a green haired 14 year old boy whose hands were encased in some kind circular sphere. He was wearing nothing but black tight shorts **(think wolverine)** **.** Nobody still moved, because they were in shocked when they saw the boy face. Midnight eyes look like they would fall out of their sockets at who project Shadow was.

Preset Mic and Eraserhead couldn't believe it either, Gero was sweating bullets, Endeavor and Jeanist were confused and shocked that this kid was the ultimate weapon. After all this time, after ten long years, she had finally found him.

"I-Iz-Izuku." Midnight said aloud.

Once the name was said, Izuku quickly snapped his eyes open. He is out, he is awake, and most importantly he is free. Trinity ultimate weapon **Shadow** has awoken.

* * *

 **DBZ english dub narrator voice and music** : _Camera is on Midnight looking directly at Izuku in the pod._

 **After ten long grueling years, Midnight has finally found Izuku**. _Camera goes to Izuku._

 **But will she and the other heroes be able to make out the base alive to celebrate her accomplishment.** _Izuku eyes begin to scan the room. He breaks his cuffs and lunges at one of the pros._

 **Find next time on Izuku the Ultimate Weapon.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginning

Chapter 3- A New Beginning

Hey guys welcome to the final chapter of the Project shadow arc. Next we go the exam arc which will probably be like two chapters. It won't be long. I want thank you guys for the continued support and if you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

This chapter is going to reveal Izuku powers and also there some big reveals lol. Also when we get to season 2, fair warning shit is going to hit the fan. From Sport Festival (Great), to Stain Arc (Awesome), and my first AU Arc which is called The $50,000,000 Weapon (Bounty Arc).

A lot of big reveals coming in that also we'll be tons of action. I'm going to be using the USD for that arc. It's a lot of money in japan though. So, enjoy the final chapter of Arc 1 and see you guys for arc 2 (entrance exam arc).

 **ALL Might**

'Thoughts'

Regular

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit, seriously I don't own anything.

Beta Read by Sounga12

* * *

 **LEVEL 5: SHADOW'S ROOM**

There he was, standing in the pod that he was sleeping in only moments ago, his hands cuffed in circular spheres, and his green eyes open. Trinity's Ultimate Weapon, Project Shadow, Izuku Midoriya. The heroes and doctors were standing still and it was a tense moment. Present Mic swallowed a lump in his throat because he didn't know what to expect from this kid.

"Izuku is that you?" The question was asked by an in shock Midnight.

Midnight couldn't believe it. After ten years, she finally found him, the boy she promised his deceased mother to find.

"Izuku…can you understand me?" Midnight asks again still trying to reach the boy and still Izuku didn't say anything, but his eyes moved.

Izuku's eyes began scanning the room. The pros and doctors took notice of this. Izuku eyed every single last one them, he looked at Eraser Head and Endeavor the longest though. It seemed like Izuku was scanning them, plotting his moves. Both Doctor Gero and Holiday knew once they saw the look in Izuku's eyes it wasn't a 14-year-old boy in that pod. It was a weapon.

Izuku…no Shadow began to move to his hands making the cuffs rattle. Dr. Gero had sweat pouring down from his forehead rapidly. _'How could this bitch release him! He is gonna to kill us all! I need to get out of here!'_ Gero thought furiously as he knew that the pros didn't stand a chance against Shadow.

Shadow moved his cuffs again still eyeing the heroes like a lion eyeing his prey before it's pounces and devours it. Midnight began to see what this situation may look like to Izuku. _'Four pros heroes standing in front him looking like they're about to attack. I've got to defuse this situation before those idiots hurt him.'_ Midnight thought.

Unfortunately Midnight should have been worrying about her fellow pros. Shadow rattled the cuffs for a third time and this time his eyes were on solely on Endeavor. _'Mission Objective: Terminate **ALL** Enemies.' _Shadow thought in a tone that sounded like an order.

"Midnight he's about to attack." Holiday whispered to the pro hero, Midnight's eyes widen and walked forward slowly.

"Izuku, do not move I'm gonna to get you out of here and somewhere safe." Midnight continued to walk forward.

"Midnight wait." Eraser Head said, something about this didn't feel right to him as he watched Izuku.

"Shut up!" Midnight replied angrily. "I can handle this. Izuku please trust me, I'm a good a person and I won't hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe I promise." She says as she was up to his pod now, she began to walk to his cuff on his left hand.

 _'This doesn't make sense. If he is this so called Ultimate Weapon, why hasn't he moved yet…unless…unless he's waiting for one of us to lower our guard and then move.'_ Eraserhead thought, but by the time he realized Shadow's plan Midnight was at the left handed cuff.

"Midnight stop!" He exclaimed, but it was too late as Shadow let Midnight get close to his left handed cuff and once she did all hell broke loose.

 **[Play some good fight/action music: I went with Justice by Rev Theory]**

Shadow ripped his left hand out from the sphere, destroying it and grabbed Midnight by her throat. Midnight didn't see it coming, his hand moved so fast that when she blinked he had his whole hand on her throat. "Midnight!" All the pros screamed.

"Iz-Izuku please don't…" Midnight struggled to say, she was losing air fast. _'Can't breathe.'_ She thought weakly as she looked into Izuku's eyes and all she saw was cold lifeless eyes ready to kill her.

"Let her go!" Endeavor screamed, as he was preparing to strike Shadow with a fireball. "Endeavor, wait if you fire your shot it could hit Midnight!" Eraserhead explained to the hot headed Flame Hero.

"Damn." Endeavor was frustrated, on one hand he could take Shadow down, but on the other hand there was a chance that Midnight could get taken out. Shadow freed his right hand from its shackle and was about to punch Midnight right in the face. Midnight eyes widen when she saw what Izuku was about to do.

 _'Izuku don't do this, this…is not who you are.'_ Midnight thought weakly as Izuku was cocking his fist back. "HE'S GONNA-" Mic began to say, but was interrupted by Endeavor.

"No, he will not." Endeavor fired a curved fireball at Shadow, so that it only hit him and not Midnight, but Shadow wanted that to happen. Shadow saw that the fire was coming for him and decided instead of punching Midnight he would throw her. Shadow moved his left arm which still held Midnight throat and threw her towards the fireball.

 _'NO!'_ Endeavor thought, the fire was gonna to hit Midnight. Time seemed to slow down as Midnight could feel the flame coming towards her. "Midnight!" Present Mic and Best Jeanist screamed.

Midnight closed her eyes ready to accept the flames, until she felt nothing but the air and the ground. She had landed hard on the but the fireball was gone, and when she looked up she saw that it was Eraserhead who turned his attention to Endeavor. She realized that Eraserhead used his quirk to stop the fire and shut Endeavors power off.

"Midnight, are you okay?" Eraserhead asked, but before Midnight could answer Eraser Head's body went flying back into a wall creating a crater. As soon as Shadow saw that Endeavor's fire had gone out he moved to Eraserhead location and kicked him in face. Eraserhead soon crashed into wall and the pros didn't see it at all.

 _'He's that fast.'_ The pros all thought.

Shadow was still standing in the spot where he kicked Eraserhead. Endeavor realized that with Eraserhead down no one could take Shadow's powers away. He ignited backup and tried to fire a flurry of fiery shots at the Ultimate Weapon.

"Jet Burn!" Endeavor shouted let losing a barrage fire at Shadow, but before those shots even left his hand Shadow somehow kneed him hard right in the chin and twisted his body, kicking him in the jaw, thus knocking the Flame Hero down.

Endeavor was in shocked as blood went flying from lips into the air and the pros' eyes were wide, this kid had just taken down the Number Two Flame Hero: Endeavor and the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead who is no scrub in the matter of seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING?!" Came the voice of Mic. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

 _'How did he move that fast. No one saw him. Is it one of the quirks that Trinity gave him, not only that he took out Eraserhead the only person that could take away his power, then our own powerhouse in Endeavor. Don't tell me he was planning on taking them out.'_ Jeanist tried to make sense of what he just seen though he was right, Shadow was using one of his given quirks and the doctors knew which one it was.

Gero shivered when he saw that shadow was using that quirk and Holiday looked concerned the wound in her stomach was one thing, and now seeing shadow using the quirk that she and her husband both selected to for him. **The Flash Step** , Shadow most favorite quirk to use.

"Present Mic." Mic recovered from his shocked and looked over to Holiday who was still clutching her bullet wound. "We must stop him from using his quirk. Fire your voice to distract and disorient him." Holiday then called Jeanist and Midnight.

"Jeanist use your fiber to restrain his legs while Mic voice is being fired, after he is tied up and disoriented Midnight will use her sleep gas to knock him out, I will then get close to shut him down to with the commands words.

"Shut him-" Midnight tried to ask but was cut of by the doctor.

"I know what that sounds like but right now that isn't Izuku Midoriya. That standing there is the weapon I told you that would destroy anything in its path." Holiday looked Midnight in the eye.

"I need you to please trust me." Holiday said in a desperate tone.

Midnight had no choice but to nod. The heroes knew the plan and began to execute.

"HEY SHIRTLESS!" Mic called over to the ultimate weapon to grab his attention and it succeeded. _'That got his attention…damn now I have his attention.'_ Mic thought sadly but still carried out the plan.

"RELAAAXXXX!" Mic screamed and the screamed echo over to Shadow but before he could flash out of there he was caught in some kind of fiber. Shadow saw that he was trapped in fiber and couldn't move his legs.

Mic's voice was coming closer to him and before it hit him, Shadow channeled energy to his limbs which strangely made these rings on his writs glow and ripped the fiber apart thus freeing himself. He then dodged Mic's voice and ran straight at him.

 _'Oh crap, he's coming right for me.'_ Mic thought as he saw that Shadow was running towards him at full speed and then disappeared from his view. ' _What, where did he go?'_ He thought, he then got a strange feeling that someone was behind him.

Mic turned around and found a foot meeting his face. Shadow had kicked him to ground, but that didn't stop his onslaught. Shadow then picked Mic back up with inhuman strength for someone his size and began to release a massive amount of punches.

All Present Mic could do was block but even that wasn't helping because Shadow went to his body and lowered his guard. Shadow finished with an uppercut to Mic's chin, three pros down and Shadow was barely breaking a sweat.

Jeanist saw that they were losing and he released his fiber at the Ultimate Weapon. Shadow jumped out of the way, but Jeanist succeeded in catching his right arm.

"Midnight get his left!" Jeanist called to the pro. Midnight followed and used her whip to restrain his left arm. Midnight realized the opportunity they have.

 _'This is our chance.'_ Midnight thought, she began to ripped her costume to release some of the gas in her skin that will put it end to this battle.

Shadow began struggling and pulling at the whip and wire. With the strength quirk that Trinity gave him it should've have been no problem to break the bonds that he was in, but nothing happened. Shadow was confused as were the pros until someone called out to them.

"Midnight hurry up and put him to sleep!" Eraserhead screamed his goggles off and his eyes red as he was staring at the weapon.

Eraserhead was beaten up pretty badly, but even with Shadow's power restrained he was still struggling. Midnight tried to rip a part of her costume but she couldn't because both her hands were on the whip she was struggling to hold.

"Come on Izuku, stop moving!" Midnight yells since Shadow was fighting with everything he had to escape the bonds he was in.

"ARGHH!" The pros except for Eraser Head looked to see Endeavor running towards Shadow flames blazing and tackling Shadow.

"Endeavor what are you doing!?" Jeanist screamed, he couldn't understand what the Number Two Hero was thinking, but Endeavor had a plan.

"Jeanist use your fiber to hold us both while Eraserhead keeps our quirks away, Midnight will put us both to sleep." Endeavor said and the pros saw that this plan could work and if didn't they would lose the only powerhouse they have on the team.

"Alright, let's hurry up and do this." Eraser Head says feeling lightheaded. _'That hit must have given me a concussion, can't think straight. Won't…be able to erase his power for long.'_ Eraserhead realized that this is their only chance to put in end to this fight.

Endeavor held Shadow in a bear hug preventing him from escaping. Shadow was thrashing, kicking, even throwing them both into a wall, but no matter what he did the flame hero wouldn't let go.

"JEANIST, NOW!" Endeavor screamed and Jeanist used all his fiber wire in his arms to wrap Endeavor and Shadow as both the Flame Hero and the Ultimate Weapon were wrapped in fibers like a spider wrapping a fly.

"Midnight do it. I can't…hold on…any…longer." Eraser Head says before falling into unconsciousness.

Not letting Eraser Head's effort be in vain Midnight ripped her left arm part of her costume freeing the gas. The gas flowed straight towards the Flame Hero and weapon, putting one of them to sleep.

To Midnight shock, Izuku was still standing but only barely. He was groggy and swaying side to side, it looked like his body was about to collapse. Shadows eyes were half closed and he was about to fall asleep, Holiday saw that this was her opportunity and ran at him enduring the pain in her stomach.

Holiday got to Shadow's ear and whispered the command words towards him. No one knew what she was saying to him, but they could tell it was working. Shadow's eyes became fully closed and his body completely collapsed.

"It's done. You all have to get out here-" Dr. Holiday begins to say.

"Wait where's Gero?" Jeanist interrupted and Holiday looked around the room, but the doctor was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" Holiday said angrily. "He must've escaped while we were dealing with Izuku." She says as she let out a sigh and began to speak again. "You all will have to do deal him on another day, but for right now you pros need to get Izuku out of here." She says.

Jeanist and Midnight didn't like how she was speaking, almost like she was planning on dying here.

"Doctor Holiday, you are coming with us right?" Jeanist asked and Holiday gave a sad smile.

"No, unfortunately I'm not. I know death is not going to resolve me of my crimes and I'm not using it as way out. No, I'm using my death as a message to Trinity. That my death will be bring about there destruction because my son is still alive and will one day come for them, all of them. I didn't deserve to be a mother and this is my punishment for not protecting my daughter and doing to this to my son, Izuku. I'm not one to believe in faith but if there is a next world, I hope I'll be able to see my daughter again and watch over Izuku, but if not then I'll be fine in hell." The doctor had finished her statement and gave a blue thumb drive to Jeanist.

"This drive contains everything you need to know about Izuku and the quirks given to him by Trinity. There are also some hidden bases in the country that Trinity has. Knowing them as well as I do they have already begun to move, so it may not be much help but it's a start." She told the pros.

"Are you sure about your decision to stay?" Midnight asked.

The doctor nodded and the pros felt pity for the women. She had done so much wrong that it finally caught up to her and it took the most important things from her, her children. Holiday looked Midnight in eye before she said her next and last statement.

"Midnight, I know that you have been looking for Izuku's kidnapper and his mother's killer." Midnight eyes widen at this.

"Do you know who killed Inko?" Midnight asks quickly and Holiday nodded.

"Inko's killer is an agent of Trinity. One of the most skilled and deadly in their ranks, his name is Bullseye. He is dangerous and possibly the best shooter in the world. Be careful when facing him, be careful when facing any member of Trinity." Holiday says. Midnight had finally gotten the answer she has been looking and now the hunt will be on for this Bullseye, but Holiday had one more thing to say to heroine.

"Midnight I asked this one thing from you." Holiday says catching Midnight's attention.

Midnight looked her in eye curious of what she could want. Holiday looked down at the sleeping form of Izuku and brushed his curly green hair. As she was doing this she looked back at Midnight and began to speak.

"Midnight I want your word that you will protect Izuku. That you will look after him, raise him, and guide him. Make him a hero. Trinity will target Izuku to gain him back and there will be others trying to destroy him." Dr. Holiday says shocking Midnight at what the doctor was asking.

"I know Izuku is skilled and we gave him the tools to win and survive, but a mother's worry is never ending. I don't want him to lose his life at young age. I want him grow and be successful in life. Please, he will need you." She told the woman while brushing Izuku hair.

"Why me?" Midnight asks, yes she wanted to save Izuku and keep him safe, but from what the doctor was asking of her was for her to be his mother.

"I want you because I know how hard you've been searching for him, plus there no other women for the job, and…I erased his memories. All of them." Holiday says causing Midnight and Jeanist's eyes to widen and jaws dropped at this revelation.

"I had no other choice." She says with tears coming down her eyes. "I want him to have a new life and a new beginning. He needs a new start, so the memories of his parents, Trinity, his team, myself, and my daughter are all gone. He may one day regain them, but for now he needs to learn what it's like to be human being and not a weapon. A true fresh start for him. This is my final act as his mother, now what will you decide." She says as Midnight thought for a few minutes in reality, but for her it felt like hours.

 _'This woman, the very same woman who turned Izuku into a weapon is now asking me to raise her son. The son she stole from Inko Midoriya and now she erased her from his memories along with everything else. She doesn't deserve this, but…Izuku does. Izuku deserves a second chance to choose who he wants to be.'_ Midnight finally gave Holiday her answer.

"I'll do IT." She says as Jeanist was shocked by Midnight's decision. He never would expect her to just take in a child, while Holiday smiled.

"Thank you. I know I made the right choice." The doctor said as she knew that Midnight was the right decision as she got up from brushing Izuku's hair and went over to computer. "Get Izuku, Endeavor, Present Mic, and Eraser Head. There is an elevator that will take you all back up to the surface." She says.

The pros did as they were told and Holiday open the secret elevator door with the computer. Once it was opened the pros got the unconscious bodies on elevator and Holiday sent them away.

"Thank you all for helping me save my son and good luck to you, for the war has just begun." Holiday said as the elevator was well on its way up to the surface as she began inputting commands and activated a video message.

"I know you will get this message and I know you could care less for what happens to this base or me, but know this. He is out there. Our greatest creation will be your greatest destruction. He will come for you, all of you and you will not be able to do damn thing to stop him. Throw all the machines and agents that you have, it won't matter." She began to laugh, and it was the sinister and mocking laugh.

"He will smash through all them. You said it yourself my husband, that he will destroy all the enemies he will face and go through every obstacle he will see. Well now he is Trinity's enemy and you will be an obstacle that he will crush. With the tools, quirks, and training we gave him Shadow will not be Trinity salvation, but they're DAMNATION! He will not be your Ultimate Weapon. No, he won't be your tool no longer. From this day on my son, Izuku will be…the **Ultimate Hero Shadow**! And he will not be ALONE." With her proclamation finished Holiday sent the video message to not just the chairman but to all the bases that Trinity has around the world, so everyone knows that Shadow will be coming for them.

 _'It may not be tomorrow or even the following year, but Shadow will come and may god have mercy on them.'_ She thought.

"Confirm self-destruction with voice password." The voice of the computer came and Holiday weakly said the password.

"Voice password…Maria." Holiday says and the countdown began till the base was destroyed. With 30 seconds left Holiday sat down on the chair in front of the computer blood falling down from her stomach, but she didn't care anymore she was ready. 15 seconds were left and now Holiday thought her son and daughter with happy smiles on their faces.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five." The computer began to countdown the final ten and at five Holiday thought of her true family and the day they became a family.

"Four"

 _'From today on_

"Three"

 _'We are known_

"Two"

 _'As…_

"One"

"TEAM DARK." Holiday says with her final breath and smile on her face as the explosions rung from everywhere in the base. ' _My children, look after each other. I will always love you all.'_ Holiday thought as she closed her eyes and the explosions came.

The base turned into a blazing inferno, fire was everywhere and the explosions came in Shadows room but the doctor stayed seated and with the smile still on her face as memories of Team Dark and the rest of her children came. As the fire was burning Holiday, she felt no pain, no she felt closure because she knows Trinity will be stopped and her children will be the ones to do it.

* * *

 **Elevator**

Midnight and Jeanist were in the elevator that would back them to back to the surface. They both stood silence as they thought what they just experienced.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?" Midnight asked Jeanist.

"To take Izuku in or leave the doctor." Jeanist asked his fellow comrade.

"Both." Midnight replied.

"Honestly I don't know what to say. The doctor did do horrible things, but she loved Izuku as her own son. I could hear it in her voice. She wants a better life for him and he deserves it. So, yes you did do the right thing by taking him in." Jeanist said which brought a smile to Midnight's face.

"As for leaving the doctor, she decided to stay and atone for her sins in her own way. She gave us a drive on Trinity's bases and information on Izuku here. She also gave you name of Inko Midoriya's killer and she's destroying the very base Shadow was born in. I can't say we did right thing in leaving her because, what if this is the right thing for her." He says as Midnight understood what he meant.

"There is an unwritten rule in the hero community that is not mention to public." He says as Midnight's eyes focused on what he was about to say.

"Heroes shouldn't kill the villain no matter what, but we don't have to save them either. So, does that make you a villain for letting them die." He says making Midnight confused with what he was telling her.

"Why are you telling me this." Jeanist now looked at her and then to the sleeping form of Izuku. "Because I fear Izuku may be asking himself that question often." Jeanist says and Midnight was still confused while Jeanist elaborated on what he was saying.

"Holiday said that Izuku will one day regain his memories. We don't know how many quirks he really has and yet we know that he is trained, skilled, and able to take down three pro heroes, one being the number two hero. Do really think that he can become a hero and not have the urge to get revenge on the people that turned him into a weapon or on the man that took his mother away from him?" He asks the heroine but Midnight didn't say anything for a minute.

"He might want revenge, but I won't allow him to fall to the darkness. I will not allow him to kill someone else especially for something like revenge. You and I both know Jeanist all it takes is one and then you're gone forever. When he does regain his memories I'll have him believe in **Justice not Vengeance.** " Midnight said to Jeanist.

"But he already has blood on his hands and he nearly killed you-" Jeanist tried to say, but was interrupted by angry mother.

"NO!" Midnight screamed, making Jeanist flinch at her voice. "That boy down there was not Izuku, that was the monster created by Trinity. This boy here is Izuku Kayama my **Son**." She said as her eyes were still staring Jeanist down.

"Then I could see that the doctor made the right choice in leaving him with you." Jeanist said with smile on his lips as the elevator came to a stop. "Looks like we're here." He says.

* * *

 **Outside**

Smoker had gotten all the victims to outside of the base and called backup. Police cars arrived along with swat teams in large vans. Police began to back evacuate the area of people. Even some more pros arrived one being the Number Five Ninja Hero: Edgeshot and a new rising pro called Kamui Woods. Smoker sighed, seeing that the media was here as well and this was going to be a shit show now.

"Smoker what's the situation." The voice came from Edgeshot, and Smoker could tell him what has been going on night but before Smoker could say anything explosions came from the Spa.

Everyone backed away and pros were trying to get as many people to safety as they can. Smoker eyes widen, his team was still in there.

"No." Smoker whispered.

"Smoker what the hell is going on?!" Kamui screamed. Smoker looked down, believing that his team was killed until he heard a voice.

"Smoker!" Smoker looked towards where the voice came from along with others and they saw the heroes, two which are standing, the other three were unconscious and with a green haired boy.

"You guys made it!" Smoker exclaimed as he was glad to see his team was alright. "Seriously what's going on and what the hell happened to those three?" Edgeshot asked, pointing to the unconscious heroes.

"Trust me when I say this, it's been a long night." Midnight said and Jeanist along with Smoker just nodded. While Kamui and Edgeshot were still just confused.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Hospital**

The heroes were all in the hospital getting treated for injuries. Endeavor had a cracked jaw and along with some bruises, Eraserhead had a concussion, and Present Mic was the worst one of them all. Present Mic had three broken ribs, a broken nose, and a black eye, but the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl said that he'll make a full recovery.

Eraserhead was glad. As annoying as Mic may be, he is Aizawa best friend even when Aizawa doesn't show it. Midnight and Jeanist also got treated for small wounds, but they were basically fine. They were all in the same hospital room when Smoker came in, along with some guest being the principal of U.A. High **Nezu** , **Recovery Girl** , and most shocking of all was the Number One Symbol of Peace Hero: **ALL MIGHT**.

 **"I AM HERE, IN A HOSPITAL!"** All Might said loudly, which made all the occupants in the room sweat dropped.

"Toshinori you must be quiet, this is a hospital." Recovery Girl scolded the pro as she smacked the number one hero with her cane.

 **"SORRY."** All Might apologized as he rubbed the back his head. "Now, how is everyone doing after last night." Recovery Girl asked and was answered by a groan by the all pros in the room.

"Good." The Youthful Heroine said happily. "You all will make full recoveries in a couple days, Mic it will take a couple weeks for you." She told the Voice Hero.

"AS LONG AS THE MOUTH OPENS THE PODCAST GOES ON." Mic said as Smoker spoke next to tell them what was on the drive that Holiday gave them.

"All right before I start, I just want to say thank you for your help on this mission. We saved a lot lives and prevented Trinity from using Izuku. Now, on to him." Smoker says getting everyone's attention.

All Might wanted to hear about this Ultimate Weapon, hell he wanted to be on the mission but he was in America helping out an old friend. The pros who were on the mission wonder what happened to the young boy who basically beat the shit out them, especially a certain 18+ Only Hero and his unofficial third mother.

"The drive that Holiday gave to us was helpful. We sent pros out to locations that Trinity owns and rescued many people. Other bases were empty, it seems like Trinity got out in a hurry. Now, on too Izuku. The drive contained information on the kid quirks and…and they gave the kid quirks that I've never seen nor heard of." Smoker says and this made all eyes widen, the pros wondered what kind quirks they gave him as they heard Smoker take a sigh and went to the door made sure it was locked.

"What is said here in this room is never to leave this room, **EVER**. If people find out what this kid is and not mention what he was made for. Everyone will be after him, good or bad. I bet that they're some governments that would love to have someone like Izuku in their hero army. So, do you all understand what I'm asking all of you." He says and everyone in the room nodded and so Smoker began.

"It seemed Trinity believed in quality over quantity. They gave Izuku a total of **six** quirks." He says as he began to read off the list of quirks that Trinity gave him.

"From what Eraserhead told me you all faced the power of his favorite quirk, the **Flash Step**. It allows the user to boost his speed so fast that when he moves it seems like the user is teleporting. The range of the quirk is two to three miles, Holiday also said in the drive as Izuku gets older and stronger the range will increase. The next three are **Muscle-Enhancer** , **Speed-Booster** , and **Energy Spears**. Now with Muscle-Enhancer, Holiday noted that he can't pick up a building, but he can move heavy objects like cars, large debris, and throw a full grown man the size of Present Mic and Eraser Head. With Speed-Booster, well it's in the name. He's fast, now not break the sound barrier or run on water fast but fast enough to run up walls and beat the Turbo Hero: Ingenium in a race. The last one is Energy Spears, which allows the user to focus energy into one of his hands that will allow him to generate a small green spear to throw. Izuku can charge the spear and depending on who he's fighting. He can put little power in it to knock enemies out or he can put more power to kill them with it. That's a deadly trio of quirks he has to go with Flash Step." Smoker told them as he tried to take a cigar out his jacket, but a glare from Recovery Girl stopped him.

Everyone's eyes were wide. He has three quirks that fit perfectly well with his most favorite quirk. Endeavor thought of his youngest son who has a perfect combination of quirks and it pained him for how he treated his children and wife. Smoker continued the breakdown of Izuku quirks.

"Those were the kid power based quirks. They only gave him one for stealth. Here we have a quirk I never heard of called Eagle Pulse." **(Think AC unity)** Smoker says as the room's occupants were confused at that one.

"I take none you have either, from what Holiday gave us the user can activate a pulse of some sort that allows Izuku to see where enemies are hidden. It also allows the user to see where hidden passages are and track his enemies. Heh, gets this it allows Izuku to see in the dark and if an enemy is hidden behind a wall or something he can tag them, meaning his brain will paint some kind of red aura around his enemy and green one for friends so his eyes can tell who is who. That's great quirk to have if you're a spy or some kind of sniper." The pros couldn't believe it, that quirk is perfect for sneaking in and out of bases. It's the perfect stealth quirk. Smoker wasn't done yet and continued.

"They also gave him a healing quirk called Self-Heal, which allows him to heal from most damages, now Holiday strictly said that he is not invincible as much as Izuku thinks he is. The healing heals bullets wounds, stabs wounds, fire wounds, and just about everything else. But if he takes too much damage the healing will do the best it can to repair the damages, but once done there will be some scarring on the user body. This last quirk is the most interesting though." Smoker says and everyone looked on curiously as to what he meant.

"The next quirk is something called… **Chaos**." He told the name of the final quirk.

"Chaos, what that?" Midnight asked fearing for her new son. _'Son, that's going to take some time getting use to.'_ She thought, even though she liked the ring to Izuku Kayama as Smoker began to speak again on what this Chaos quirk is.

"The Chaos quirk seems to be more of a power booster. It allows Izuku to strengthen is other quirks ten fold. So, if he uses it with Muscle-Enhancer he can lift trucks instead of cars, lift people the size of All Might and Endeavor. If uses it with his Flash Step the range also increases and he can rapidly use Flash Step to attack the enemy." This shocked everyone.

"The Chaos booster is one the one quirks Izuku can't control. It's too unstable to ever be controlled. If he uses to much of chaos he could very well destroy his body and end his life." He says and Midnight paled after hearing that sentence. "It seems that they gave Izuku something to prevent this from happening." He told them as he continued his report on the drive.

"What did they give him?" Nezu asked worried about the boy.

"It says that Trinity created something called Limiter Rings. The rings were put on his wrist to keep his power in check and from going out of control. The rings also allow him to use a small bit of the Chaos power, but only a small fraction. They also have a holographic switch that will allow people to think the rings are gold bracelets." Smoker told the strange animal creature.

"Rings that keep the quirks from going out of control, with all those quirks I'm more surprised that he is still alive." Recovery girl said making her presence known.

"The rings are also bound to his skin, no can remove them except Izuku, and it says here under no circumstance is he to remove them. If he does all of the Chaos power will flow through his body increasing his quirks and possibly destroying him." That sent a chill down everyone's body, this kid could destroy himself if he uses too much of this Chaos quirk.

 _'What the hell were these people thinking given this quirk.'_ Was the thought of everyone and they would get their answer next and no one would like it.

"Why would they give him this quirk if it would destroy him." Jeanist asked trying to make sense of the whole thing. Smoker would give him his answer.

"They gave it to him so that he would have enough power to kill three certain individuals." Smoker told the Fiber Hero and Endeavor made his presence known next. "Who are the three?" Endeavor asked, his jaw still in pain as Smoker looked the Flame Hero dead in the eye.

"You and All Might are two of them." Both the of heroes widen at this, this kid was created to kill the two strongest heroes in the world. "Who's the third?" Eraserhead asked this time.

"The third one is an interesting one. It's a villain by the name of **All For One**." Smoker says causing All Might's smile to vanish, his blood froze, and he grabbed his stomach wound.

Everyone stared at him. Nezu and Recovery Girl were in shock at this because they know the history between All Might and his nemesis, but to send this child after that man is utter madness.

"I don't know who that is and I don't want to know, because if that name is able to make you of all people freeze then this guy is bad news." Smoker said looking at Number One Hero, All Might nodded.

"It says here that this AFO is in a weakened state and that they were going to send Izuku and a group of agents to kill him two years from now along with you." He says as All Might's eyes widen as did everyone else. "It's gets worse, Trinity also knows about your injury and that you can only do hero work for three hours." Smoker says.

This made everyone feel dread. This organization knows about the symbol peace secret and his weakness. For the first time since his battle with All for One, All Might felt fear.

 _'If they know about mine and AFO weakened state, could they know possibly know about One For All.'_ The Symbol of Peace thought fearfully.

"That's all of his powers. Izuku was trained into using everyone single last one of them and he can combine them. Izuku, is also trained in all sorts of fighting styles and weaponry. He can use swords, rifles, pistols, knives, hell even whips. They trained his body and mind, to the point where he's basically a genius tactician. His agility is that of an olympic acrobat, and his mind. Holiday said that his mind is off the charts. He can break down quirks better than anyone and she called him Trinity detective because if there ever something that needed to be solved he could solve it." Before continuing Smoker took a long sigh.

"Izuku has been on missions for Trinity as well." He told them sadly and Midnight was the first to respond. "Missions what kind of missions?" Midnight asked fearing for what the answer may be.

"Assassinations, kidnappings, the list goes on. He's killed many people and from what I can tell some deserved it, others didn't." Midnight couldn't breathe for second, her son had killed people. Her face then turned into a scowl.

 _'I WILL DESTROY THIS ORGANIZATION.'_ Midnight screamed in her head, she was pissed and everyone in the room could tell. "What about this team?" Eraserhead asked.

"There was nothing in there about who his teammates are or where they are. But it did say that they will find each other again. So, they could be anywhere in the world. They truly made this kid to be Ultimate Weapon, with the quirks given to him and the training, he could possibly stop both Endeavor and All Might. So, now begs the question. What do we do him?" Smoker asked and Midnight answered when she made her way to door.

"I'm going to Izuku room to see if he's awake. If he is, I'm going to explain to him what happen to him these past ten years. Then after that I'm going to take him to meet someone that we'll help as well." Midnight told them.

"You sure that's wise Midnight, the child did lose all his memories." Jeanist said and all eyes widen except for Eraser and Smoker.

"Yes, he's in a hospital with all his memories gone, his is father dead, his is mother dead, Holiday is dead, he has no else in this world. I'm going down to his room to tell him that he is not alone and that I will be his new family." Again eyes widen the exception this time was Jeanist, is Midnight saying what the pros think she's saying.

"I promised Inko Midoriya that I would find her son. I found him, but he's not safe. We all know what Holiday said, Trinity has agents with powerful quirks and they will come for him. I also promised Holiday that I would protect and raise him to be hero. So as of today I am Izuku's mother. I will protect my son with all my power and I pity the fool who dares try to take him from me." She says and the pros were in shocked at what Midnight just proclaimed. She just decided to take this boy that was created to be a weapon in as her son.

"Well, if you need anything just ask." Jeanist said, fully supported her decision and he was not the only one.

Eraserhead was all in to, as well as Mic, Nezu and Recovery Girl. All Might gave a big smile and thumbs up, Smoker and Endeavor nodded approvingly. All the pros supported her and will help in protecting Izuku. After Midnight thanked them she left for Izuku room which was down the wall from the pros.

* * *

 **IZUKU'S ROOM**

Midnight knocked on the door once and gently open it. Once she was inside she saw that he was still asleep, she then pulled a chair to his bed and sat down. Midnight looked at Izuku closely and she could really see the parts of both his parents in him. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and by doing this Izuku open his eyes and saw her.

"Who…Who are you? Where am I?" Izuku asked not knowing who the woman is in front of him and where he was.

"Relax Izuku, I'm not gonna hurt you." Midnight told him, trying to relax him.

"Izuku? Who is Izuku?" The boy asks. This pained Midnight. A part of her was hoping that Holiday was lying about the whole erasing his whole life but it seems like it's true.

"Your name is Izuku Midoriya, your mother was Inko Midoriya and your father was Hisashi Midoriya." Midnight told him.

"Why don't I remember my name or my parents? I can't seem to remember anything it's like a fog." Izuku said panicking.

"Shhh." Midnight pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna to be ok, I'm here and I'm not going to anywhere. So just sleep and when you wake up, I'll still be sitting right here and I will tell what happened to you. Ok?" She asks

"Ok. You promise you won't go nowhere." Izuku wanted to know and Midnight smiled.

"I promise." Midnight told Izuku and with that promise Izuku went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hero hospital room**

All the heroes watched on a television screen at what they just seen and couldn't be happier.

"Yeah she was the right choice." Jeanist said and everyone nodded.

"Let's give them some privacy." Eraserhead said and turned off the television.

* * *

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

It's been few days since the liberation of Izuku and things have been good. All the pros were healthy enough to go home including Mic, but he was still off hero work till he was 100% healthy. Izuku though was different he was fully healthy and Midnight began telling him about his life before Trinity. He was sad that both his parents were gone from the world, but Nemuri reassured him that he will have her. She even told him her real name and about her life as a pro hero. Izuku was interested in her life and like learning about her, hell he just liked talking with Nemuri.

But there were also some bumps, Izuku was told what had happen to him these past ten years. Izuku couldn't believe it at all. But it would make sense with the strange people he sees in his dreams. Izuku is also getting discharged today and today Nemuri was taking him to see a friend. A friend that wanted to see him since he was found. Both Izuku and Nemuri were in her car heading to the Bakugo Household.

* * *

 **Bakugo Household**

Nemuri rang the doorbell and when she look to see Izuku she know that he was nervous, this will be the first time meeting new people outside of the pros that saved him. Nemuri touched his shoulder and reassured him that everything will be alright.

"Izuku, it's alright relax." Izuku did and the door was answered by a middle aged man. The man greeted Nemuri with a smile and when he looked down his eyes widen.

"My god, Izuku is that you." The man said shocked that he was seeing Izuku. "You know me?" Izuku asks and the man surprised.

"Of course I know you, why wouldn't I?" The man replied back to Izuku, though Izuku was still confused.

"Because I don't know you." Izuku replied simply and Nemuri decided to intervene before the conversation could go anymore. "Masaru can we come in?" Nemuri asks and the man known as Masru Bakugou openly let them in his home.

"Mitsuki and Katsuki, get down here now there is someone here." Masaru called to his wife and son. Mitsuki came to living room first and when she saw Izuku she dropped the drink she was holding.

"Oh…oh my god. Izuku!" Mitsuki ran over to him crying and bring him into to a hug.

Izuku didn't know what to do. He didn't know this woman yet she is crying over him. So he did the only thing he could he just let her hug him.

"I'm so glad you're back. I know Inko and Hisashi are crying tears of joy in heaven right now." Mitsuki says but Izuku's next sentence scared both her and Masaru. "Inko and Hisashi, they're my deceased parents right?" Izuku asks as Mitsuki looked at him as he was joking but he wasn't.

She then looked to Nemuri and she shook her head. While this all going on a certain boy was watching from upstairs. Izuku sensed him with his eagle pulse. "Who are you up there?" Izuku called to Katsuki.

That one sentence confirmed what the Bakugo family feared, Izuku did not know them nor did he know his parents. He had lost his memories.

"Izuku." Nemuri called and he turned towards her. "Why don't you and Katsuki go up stairs to his room while I talk to Masaru and Mitsuki." She says, Izuku nodded and headed up the stairs. When the boys were gone, Mitsuki let loose.

"Nemuri, what the fuck happened to him?!" Mitsuki asked angrily. Masaru knew of his wife's legendary temper and began to calm her. The three adults took seats on couch and Midnight began the story of how she found Izuku and what Trinity did to him. The Bakugo family was shocked at what they heard. Secret organization, ultimate weapon, and worst of all erased memories of his whole life.

"What…what are you going to do?" Masaru asked Nemuri and she gave him an answer. "I'm going to protect him from Trinity and raise him as my son." Nemuri says and this shocked the parents, but she then continued.

"I promised Inko that I would find him and now I promised his second mother Holiday that I would raise him. By next week the papers will be in and Izuku will officially be my son. I know you must hate me for stealing Izuku from- " Nemuri didn't get to finish as Masaru cut her off.

"Stop." Masaru interrupted Nemuri. "We don't hate you, not one bit. Where actually happy that Izuku will have someone looking after him and raising him." He says as Mitsuki was next to speak.

"My husband is right we don't hate you and neither will his parents. I know they would want Izuku to have a mother. Who we do hate are though are these Trinity bastards for what they did to Izuku. But that hate will never go to you, also if ever need any mothering advice don't hesitate to call I got plenty of experience." Mitsuki says as Nemuri was crying and thanking the married couple in front her, until they heard a crash coming from upstairs.

* * *

 **FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

 **KATSUKI'S ROOM**

Izuku and Katsuki head to his room which down the hall on the left. When they got there Katsuki closed the door. "So, you're back huh." Katsuki started the conversation, and honestly it was uncomfortable for him.

"Yeah, I was taken by this organization and next thing you know I lost my memories." Izuku replied casually.

"So you don't remember anything. Your life, parents, or even me." Katsuki whispered the last word and Izuku shook his head.

"I have no clue who you or your parents are Katsuki." The last word pissed Katsuki off.

"Don't call me that, Deku." Izuku looked confused.

"Katsuki is your name isn't and who the heck is Deku." That made Katsuki mad even more.

"I said not to call me that! Call me by my name." Katsuki was getting more angry, while Izuku still looked confused.

"I am calling you by your name it's Katsuki." When Izuku said Katsuki name again, the boy charged at him

"Argh!" Katsuki lunged at Izuku and he dodged the attack with his Trinity training coming back to him. He dodged the attack and judo threw Katsuki to the ground.

"What is your problem Katsuki-" Katsuki interrupted Izuku sentence with a viscous scream.

"STOP calling me that DEKU!" Katsuki was livid and before he could get up the adults came through the door.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"What is going on here?" Katsuki's father, Masaru, demand. "He just attacked me for calling him by his name." Izuku said, and the adults were confused until Katsuki spoke.

"And I told you that's not my damn name Deku." Katsuki says and the adults understood what was happening. Katsuki was in denial about what happen to Izuku. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his surrogate brother was gone. That Deku was gone.

"Izuku come on it's time to go." Nemuri said and Izuku nodded.

After Nemuri and Izuku left, Katsuki did the one thing that he swore he never do again. He cried. Katsuki cried because his best friend may be gone forever and it doesn't look he is ever coming back. His family came into a group hug and cried as well. They may have gotten Izuku back, but he wasn't their Izuku anymore.

* * *

 **IN THE CAR**

"What was that about back there, and who the heck is Deku?" Izuku asked his surrogate mother.

"Katsuki is just upset that it's hard to accept truth that you lost all your memories, you and him were best friends. Deku and Kacchan from what his mother told me." This shocked Izuku that he and Katsuki was were friends and he was given a name like Deku, but it make sense why Katsuki got hostile to his actual name.

 _'He wanted me to call him Kacchan to see if it would trigger anything or maybe I would remember something by being called Deku.'_ Izuku thought as he answered his Nemuri.

"I don't remember any of that." Izuku said and Nemuri had a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Izuku they will come back just give it time." Midnight says and Izuku nodded. "Now come on there still one more stop we need to make." She told him.

* * *

 **[I would play some music here. Something sad and happy. Like Coming Out Strong by Future or Good Life by G-Eazy. But it's your choice.]**

 **CEMETERY**

"I…I…don't think I should be here." Izuku said sad. Nemuri put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Izuku I am going to be right behind you all the way." Nemuri reassured her soon to be son.

"Ok." Izuku said still nervous to be doing this. He was going to meet his mother for the first time since the incident ten years ago. From what Nemuri told him his father died when he was a baby from car accident, so his mother raised him all the way to four, and then everything went to hell. Izuku was about to approach the gravestone of his mother, but stopped.

"What do I even say, I can't remember anything about her. I even don't remember what she looks like." Izuku asked Nemuri and she gave him a simple answer. "You say what your heart feels." Izuku nodded and walked to the tombstone. Once he faced it, he took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"Uhhh…Hi mom. I hope that you're doing well. Umm…I just want to say thank you for taking care of me and I'm sorry that I don't remember you, but I will try. I won't stop till I figure out who I once was. Nemuri been taken care of me a lot lately. She said I could live with her since I don't have a place of my own. She also had some of our old things moved there so I will always have pictures of you and dad from when I was younger. Nemuri told me that you tried to protect me when I was taken and I thank you that. I plan becoming a hero so that I can protect as many people as possible, no kid you should lose their mother so young and I will find your killer. I promise mom I won't forget you again and I'll always remember what you did for me." Izuku felt something wet fall down his eyes and he realized that he was crying.

Izuku was crying because he will never see his mother again. A part of him will always be Inko and Hisashi Midoriya son.

Nemuri came from behind him in wrapped in a hug. She looked at the gravestone of his parents. "Inko I found him, but don't worry he won't be alone and I know you and Hisashi will continue to look after the both of us. Izuku are you ready to go to your new home." Nemuri asked Izuku and he nodded.

"Yeah, also I'll work hard and so I don't seem like I'm free loading off of you." Nemuri smile at Izuku. "You don't have to worry about any of that. You can do whatever you want and stay as long as you want. It's your house now." Izuku was confused at what she meant.

"What do you mean? It's your house." Nemuri shook her head and told Izuku something that she has been waiting for a while to tell him.

"No, it's your house too. You see Izuku since you have no family left and I promised of your mother I would find you and raise you. I decided to adopt you as my son." Izuku eyes widen, he couldn't believe it.

"Nemuri you don't have to-" Nemuri stop him by putting a finger on his lip.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You can have a new beginning with me." Nemuri told him, still hugging him. Izuku began to let more tears out. After everything he had been through, losing his mother, Trinity, and the lost of his memories. He lost just about lost everything and now...now he gained something. He has gained a new mother.

"Than-Thank you- Arghhh!" Izuku grabbed his head in pain.

"Izuku!" Nemuri screamed worried for her son. In his Izuku head memories were flashing through. He saw a green haired woman hiding picking him up in an All Might onesse. Telling him how much she loved him.

 _"Who's mommy little all might, who's mommy little all might." Inko was telling her son._

 _"I am, I am mommy." Young Izuku cheers._

"Izuku, Izuku can you hear me." Nemuri called, worried about her son. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright mom. Mom I…I remember her. I remember a little bit of my birth mother. She had green hair and would always play with me when I wear this All Might onesse." Izuku said crying.

Nemuri was in shocked, she has a picture of them like that in her home. She was going to give it to him when they both got there. Nemuri brought Izuku into another hug.

"I remember her." Izuku kept saying, glad that some his memories are coming back.

Nemuri was happy as well that he remember some things about Inko but was also worried.

Holiday said that his memories will return someday, not just the ones of his parents and the Bakugou family, but also the ones with Trinity as well. That is for a later day though. Now she wants to spend time with her new son, with… **Izuku Kayama**.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"I saw my wife's final message to me." A mysterious man said to the person in front of him.

"Yes, all of Trinity did chairman." Gero said to the chairman and continued to give him more bad news. "The heroes also have our weapon, what are we going to do to get him back?" He asked the chairman and the chairman began to think.

"We will do nothing." The chairman said to Gero and it shocked him.

"What!?" Gero was shocked by his boss decision.

"My good doctor let the heroes have him for now. He will eventually come back to us because if I know my wife and I do, she would have erased his memories."

"But chairman-" Gero tried to reason with the chairman but was interrupted by him.

"But nothing, Trinity we'll have Izuku back. He will come to us to get the answers. Trust me Gero, I know my son." The chairman told his scientist as he stood from his chair and began to speak again.

"For right now we need to call back the agents and get rid of any evidence at our bases. After that is complete we will rebuild our forces. The heroes have arrested many of our contacts and recused many of our guinea pigs. Also continue the search for Team Dark. They may not as powerful as they once were without Shadow, but they are still a threat." Gero nodded to the leader of Trinity words.

"I have had my machines and our agents looking for them. They are hiding very well." Dr. Gero says and the chairman nodded as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, yes they are. We trained them to well it seems. Out of all the agents we have that team was the best. Not mention they have your creation with them, which made them even more powerful." The chairman says as Gero growled at the mention of his greatest creation. "Also continue your new project, I have been intrigued by it." Gero nodded like a loyal dog.

"Of course chairman. I can assure you that…Project Amazo will be like nothing you've ever seen." Gero says as the chairman nodded and told the doctor that he could leave.

"Very well, doctor. That will be all, you may leave to go back to your work." The chairman dismissed the doctor.

"Yes, thank you for your time chairman… **Wesker**." Gero then bowed and left, leaving the now named chairman Wesker in his office to think.

 _'Well played Rebecca, well played. I agree with you that Shadow could destroy Trinity, but he will not destroy me. I am his creator, his father, and no son of mine will overcome my power. So, enjoy your small victory my wife because you may have won this battle, but Trinity will eventually win the war.'_ Wesker thought to himself, with villainous smirk on his face.

The game has begun, the pieces are on the broad and with more arriving soon can the world survive the war that is coming


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Izuku Kayama

Hey guys, I'm back with the first chapter of the second arc. I'm gonna wrap this arc up next chapter. Ochako is the main paring no changing and no harem. But that doesn't mean that she only one that wants Izuku.

Lets just say that there will be other girls after our favorite weapon. Ochako got some competition. Also on another not no bashing and Mineta will be apart of class 1A. I think he's a hilarious character. I thank you for the continued support and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

ALL MIGHT

THOUGHTS

REGULAR

Beta Read Sounga12

* * *

Chapter 4 - Enter Izuku Kayama

He is running, running from what he did not know, but he was running. He was running down a corridor full of doors. His feet were clashing with the metal, step after step, creating a sound that echo through out the area. He noticed his hand was holding onto another, but he couldn't turn his head to see. No, he was to focus on what's straight. He knows the person was running with him, their feet trying to match his speed. Then suddenly he came to a stop. His eyes still forward. He saw people their faces blank. One pulls a gun, aims it forward. He looks back the person, their face blank as well. Then a sound is heard.

 ***Bang***

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

 **KAYAMA HOUSEHOLD**

Izuku wakes up in his bed with sweat all over his body, huffing and puffing from the dream he just had. He looks over to his alarm clock and sees that it was 6:00 A.M. He sighs and gets up from his bed.

 _'Another night of the same dream. What could it mean? Who are those people? Who was the person running with me? Bigger question is why I can't I see their faces?'_ Izuku continued to ramble about the dream in his head as he was making his way to the bathroom to start the day.

Once he got there he took a piss, showered, and brushed his teeth and once that was completed he went to get his phone and went on apple music to play _The Chain_ by Fleetwood Mac (2004 Remastered Edition). As the song began to play he began to nod his head to the beat of the song.

Izuku loved music probably just as much as he loved heroes. He listens to about everything spanning from rock, hip-hop, and pop, his favorite though was hip-hop. Izuku continued his morning routine by getting dressed for school.

Honestly Izuku see's school as a waste of knows everything they've been teaching and he doesn't enjoy the girls so much. The girls at his high-school dubbed him the hottest guy in school and even went as far to create their own fan club…specifically dedicated to him.

 _'Why can't those girls see I'm not interested in any of them.'_ Izuku thought as he wonder what evil villain created fangirls.

Once he was done getting dressed and he checked the time, it read 7:10 am. Before he left his room he made sure he had everything. He realized that he almost forgot the most important thing he needs, his headphones. **(They're wireless apple buds)** He went to get his headphones that were laying on the drawer next to a few photos. Once he grabbed his headphones he looked at the photos and smiled.

They were photos of his life, his family. The photo starting on the left was a picture of his birth mother from when he was a baby. Middle one was a picture of his parents when they got married. The last one is the one that made him really smile, it's a picture of both him and his new mother holding adoption papers which made him officially her son. These three photos are very precious to him, they are one the reasons why he wants to become a hero.

After Izuku got his headphones he left the room and went to the room next door. Knowing how his mother is she would sleeping late, he knocked on the door and called out to her.

"Mom, get up it's time for you to go work." Izuku says and hears a groan and movement inside the room.

"It's morning already?" A tired voice asks from the other side.

"Yeah, come on out. I'll get breakfast started." Izuku said heading to the kitchen, he saw that his song was finished and changed it to _Rise and Shine_ by J. Cole.

Izuku was in the kitchen and to began to make some eggs, toast, and bacon. Once he was all done he saw his mother come rushing in. His mother, Nemuri Kayama, aka the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, was currently running late to her teaching job at U.A.

"Crap I'm late, keys, keys, where are the keys." Midnight says frantically.

"Uhh mom, look at the coffee table." Izuku told her as he was eating his food and listening to his music. Midnight looked down and saw her keys.

"Thank you ZuZu. I'll see you when I get home, thanks for the toast, and have a good day at school." Midnight said to her son and kissed him on the cheek as she left for work.

"Bye mom, try not to harass the boys at U.A." Izuku says.

"No promises." Midnight replied with a sly smile on her face and then left leaving Izuku alone to finish his food. Once he was all done he checked the time decided that it was time to go as well. He put on his sneakers, switched his rings to their gold bracelet form and left the house.

* * *

 **STREETS**

As Izuku was walking to school he was completely oblivious to the world happening around him, his mind was on the dream. _'I had that same dream over and over. There have been others but none like this one. Is it connected to my past somehow, to Trinity? If so, how?'_ Izuku continued to mutter inside of his mind.

As he was rambling, something also caught his eye. As he was walking down the street he noticed that a man had been following a woman for while now and she seem to not know what so ever. Izuku's gut was telling him something was off about the guy, so he decided to make a quick stop before heading to school. Izuku used his Flash Step to reach the rooftops.

Now using quirks in public was against the law, but it was a law Izuku doesn't technically agree with. The way Izuku see's it, is that if he has power to protect people who can't protect themselves, so why should he be shackled down. Izuku watched the woman enter the alley and the man followed slowly behind her.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this. Using his Eagle Pulse, Izuku sent off a pulse that let him see that there was another individual at the end of the alley hiding. Izuku saw him and flashed to the man. He appeared behind the man, put him in a sleeper hold, thus choking him out, and flashed away. Izuku flashed back to the rooftops and the man was about to enter. Izuku suspicions were right, this man was trying to mug the woman. The mugger had the woman's mouth covered and began to grope her breast.

 _'Oh, hell no.'_ Izuku thought furiously.

Izuku looked at the wall and threw a baseball he found on the rooftop at it. Now to the naked eye, Izuku's throw didn't go anywhere and was pointless, but to someone who is very well trained, you'd be able to see Izuku threw the baseball at the wall to make it ricochet and hit the man right in the back of his head. The ball hit the back of the mugger's head with a massive thud.

The then man fell down unconscious and the woman was thankful to be rescued. She began to look around for the person that saved her but she didn't see no body.

 _'Who threw the ball?'_ The woman thought as she looked around the alley way, but when she did she saw nothing.

"Miss, are you alright?" The woman turned to the location of the voice and saw Izuku.

"Yes, thank you young man. I'm fine now, some pro must've come by." The woman said with a smile and Izuku nodded as he left the alley to make his way back to school.

' _Can't get in trouble for using my quirks if no one is there to see you.'_ Izuku thought with sly smirk as he was on his way back to school after talking to the woman he just saved. ' _Now to enjoy this walk to school and listen to some tunes.'_ Unfortunately nothing is ever that simple in the world of Izuku.

The ground began to rumble and people were crowding an area. Izuku got curious and walked over to see what the commotion was, when he got there he saw that there were some heroes fighting a giant villain. Izuku could tell that heroes were doing fine and saw that it was the debut of a new hero called Mt. Lady, who was also his surrogate 'aunt'.

Mt. Lady had successfully defeated the villain and said hello to everyone by showing off her…well, large ass to everyone in the area. _'Well that's one way to make an introduction. Why do Aunt Yui and mom always have to do sexual things in order to greet people.'_ Izuku thought with a sweat dropped, while everyone else was having nose bleeds.

Izuku was about to leave when he saw that the villain was getting back up and was going to strike his aunt. Izuku flashed straight towards the villain's face, and as the villain was on his way to strike her, Kaumi Woods yelled to his comrade.

"Mt. Lady look out!" Kamui Woods screams, but before Mt. Lady could turn around the pros and civilians saw something that made their jaws dropped. Izuku had appeared and punched the villain in the jaw so hard that a tooth came out. The villain fell down unconscious and Izuku gracefully landed on the ground.

"Hey, did that kid just take down that villain?" A random person asks.

"Yeah, I think so." A another person says.

"But wasn't he right here? How did get to the villain so quickly?" Civilians were wondering what quirk Izuku had that made him get to the villain so quickly, while he was ignoring them the whole time listening to his music.

"Kid." Kamui Woods called out as Izuku turned to towards him wondering what the Tree Hero wanted.

"You know it's against the law that you use your quirk in public?" He asks as Izuku nodded lazily already knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Yeah I know but it was a choice of not doing anything and let your partner get taken out or act and save her. As you can see I choice the ladder." Izuku says and Kamui Woods understood what he was trying to do.

"What's your name kid?" Kamui Woods asks.

"Izuku Kayama." The name made Kamui Woods shiver.

' _This is Midnight's son.'_ Kamui Woods thought as he looked down and rubbed his temple. "Ok, I get it. Just don't do it again understand?" He asks but when he looked up he found that Izuku was gone.

"What…where did he go!?" Kamui Woods exclaims.

"Man if he kept talking, I was going to be late for school." Izuku says having flashed away while Kamui Woods was still had made to school on time and went to his homeroom.

"Alright let's get through another day of school." Izuku says trying to inspire himself. _'This is the final year and after this I'm heading off to U.A., to finally become a hero and find_ _**them**_ _.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **CLASSROOM**

Izuku was in class and boy was he bored at of his mind. The teacher was giving a lesson he already knew, why he decided to put himself through this he honestly did not know. He just had to hang on, it's the last class.

 _'All most done and then I'm home free.'_ Izuku thought as the teacher finished the lesson and asked to the students that they need to start planning for their future.

"Alright you all are at a point in your lives where you need to decide what to do with your-who am I kidding you all want to be heroes right?" The teachers asks and everyone answered by throwing their notes and pencils in the air screaming yes. It was all loud till one certain individual got everyone attention.

"Hey don't put me in the same class as these extras. Cause I'm not going to be just a hero, but I'm also going to be number one. I passed the U.A. mock exam and with my powerful quirk I'll pass the actual exam." Katsuki stated making everyone glare at him.

"Katsuki, you're not the only in the class that's going to U.A." The teacher states and this caught everyone but Katsuki by surprise.

"Teach, who else is going?" One of the students asks.

"Izuku is as well." The teacher answers making some people widen their eyes and turn to Izuku. Everyone in the class then turned to Izuku who wasn't even paying attention to what's going on. He was busy looking out the window with his buds in his ear.

"Izuku has a quirk, I didn't know that. I thought he was quirkless." A student said and other students began to comment on the mysterious green haired boy. Katsuki spoke again silencing everybody.

"Deku does have a quirk, he just never shows it off. I've only seen it once and it's not as strong as mine, but it's powerful." Katsuki says mumbling the last part, never will he admit that someone in his age group is stronger than him.

"Izuku." The teacher called.

"Izuku." Harder he called, but still no answer.

"IZUKU!" This time screaming as loud as he could and finally getting a response.

"Huh? Did someone call me?" Izuku finally said taking a bud out his ear. Everyone sweat dropped, the teacher cough and asked him question.

"Izuku what is your quirk?" The teacher asks and Izuku thought for a second and eventually answered.

"Couldn't Katsuki tell you, he's seen it." Izuku said, pissing off Katsuki by calling him by his name.

"I told you that not my name you damn DEKU!" Izuku shrugged.

"Whatever." Izuku says lazily, things between Izuku and Katsuki never did heal from two years ago. Izuku still couldn't remember Katsuki nor the name he wanted him to call him by. Katsuki still called Izuku Deku, but Izuku still called Katsuki by his actual name which pisses Katsuki off to no end.

"Katsuki, enough." The teacher says scolding the explosive teen as he growled at Izuku.

"Izuku what is your quirk, I'm curious as well as the students. Beside school is about over so why not just show us before the bell the rings." The teacher asked Izuku.

"Alright fine just this once." Izuku sat up from his seat and everyone was watching with anticipation. Izuku waited till the bell was about to ring to flash out of the classroom.

"Izuku are you going to do it-" The teacher begins to say until

 ***RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG***

"Alright class that's the bell how a nice day and do-wait where is Izuku?" The teacher asked in a panic tone as he saw that Izuku wasn't in the classroom.

"I see him, he's outside of the school." A student said looking out the window.

"What? That's impossible, I didn't even see him exit the door or hear him make a sound." The teacher says in shock as he walked to the window to see if he was being played and low and behold there was Izuku walking outside.

Izuku knew he was being watched by the students and the teacher by using his eagle pulse. He looked at them and gave a wink to everyone in the class. Which made all the girls faint with blushes on their faces.

 _'What kind of quirk does he have?'_ Was the thought of the students.

* * *

 **STREETS**

"Uhhh, finally done with class today. I just want get home and do nothing." Izuku said to no one but himself. Izuku decided to take a shortcut back home. Still listening to his music, he felt like someone was coming for him.

Izuku being well trained as he is, sent out a pulse and saw that some kind of sludge was beneath him. The sludge pop up from the ground and tried to grab Izuku, but with Izuku's quick reflexes he dodged out of the way.

"Oh, you're a quick one ain't yah." The sludge said as he was looking at Izuku with one eye.

"You'll be a perfect for me." The sludge said to Izuku, which creeped the teen out.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way, but hey there is someone for everyone." Izuku comments which got the sludge pissed and went to attack Izuku. Izuku jumped to the side of the wall when a tentacle came at him, and an another tentacle came at him. This one grabbed his right arm.

"Gotcha you now kid." The sludge said. Izuku smirked and charged energy to his captured hand creating a small green spear. Izuku had freed his capture hand by using his Energy Spear.

"Alright, what do you want with me?" Izuku questioned the sludge monster.

"Me well, I just need a disguise from that pro that's hunting for me." The sludge said truthfully.

 _'So this guy a got pro after him, that means he's not with Trinity.'_ Izuku thought, he then sent out a pulse and saw that pro wasn't far.

"And you think that I'll let have my body like that?" He asks as he created another spear in his hand.

"Well I had no intention of asking just TAKING!" The sludge villain screamed and charged at Izuku. Izuku dodged again and swung his arms cutting the sludge villain to pieces.

"AHHH!" The the villain screamed. "That hurt you little bastard." The villain cursed at Izuku as he smirked

"Yeah, that's the point and you know what else is going to hurt?" Izuku asks as the villain looked at the teen wondering what he was planning.

"This." Izuku charged at the villain both spears in hands and formed a shaped x with them as he then used Flash Step to speed past the villain while cutting him at the same time.

"AHHH! You son of bitch I'll kill you." The sludge villain yells charging at Izuku again and this time someone had intervene.

 **"I AM HERE."** All Might had arrived, he had followed the sludge villain long enough today and he was almost out of time in his hero form. He threw a punch at the Villain and took it down in an instant.

 **"Texas Smash."** All Might screamed as he punch the sludge villain.

"All Might, here take this." Izuku says as All Might looked towards the young boy and who gave an empty water bottle on ground. All Might then put the sludge villain in the bottle thus ending is troubles.

 **"Thank you young man for your assistance."** All Might said thanking Izuku for his help, but Izuku mind was focused on All might himself.

 _'WOW, I am standing right in front of ALL MIGHT. Keep calm Izuku, don't nerd out. I should get his autograph, no wait ask him what's it's like to be Number One, no I know what exactly to ask him.'_ But while Izuku was nerding out in his head, All might began to take his leave of with the trapped villain in his hand.

 **"Alright then see you around kid."** All Might says and jumped off. Izuku knew this was his only chance to ask his question. So, he did the only thing a sane person would in this situation he jumped on his back, well in case Izuku flashed to his back.

"WAIT!" Izuku screamed as he flashed to the number one hero back.

 **"Wa-Wait young man this is very dangerous."** All Might was surprised that this kid was able to make it on his back.

 _'How did he do that though?'_ The Number One: Symbol of Peace Hero thought as he forgot who this boy was and will soon realize when they land.

* * *

 **ROOF**

 **"Young man that was very dangerous and you could have been hurt."** All Might scolded Izuku, but Izuku didn't care about that because right now he could ask his favorite hero the question that's been on his mind.

"All Might, I apologized for what I did, but I needed to ask you a question." Izuku says, All Might though was getting tired and he knew that his time was almost done.

"Young man maybe another time, you should get on home." All Might tried to shoe Izuku off hoping he doesn't see his true form.

"I know, I know but this question has been on-"

 _'Damn it I…can't…go much longer.'_ All Might thought has smoke exploded from him and he deflated. Izuku couldn't finish his sentence as he saw smoke exploded from All Might's body, when looked at All Might again, it wasn't All Might that he saw.

"All…All Might?" Izuku asks as All Might sighed and answered the question that was on Izuku's mind.

"Yes, I am All Might." All Might replies as Izuku stood in there in shock at what he just heard.

"How…how are you like this and still be All Might?" Izuku asks. All Might began to tell him that he was injured fighting a powerful and deadly villain. The injury made him lose his stomach and since that injury he could only do hero work three hours a day. Izuku was in shock that his favorite hero has been fighting with a truly damaging injury and he was still able to smile everyday. Izuku respect for All Might went to a whole nother level.

"Now, what's your question young man?" All Might asked and Izuku looked at him confused. "Your question you said you had a question, that's why jumped on my back." He says as Izuku scratched his head, he had completely forgot the question after finding about All Might's true form.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Izuku replied sheepishly.

"The young generation today." All Might choked out blood as he shook his head.

"Ok, my question is this." Izuku took a deep breath and looked All might dead in his eyes. "Can I still become a hero even when I done terrible things?" Izuku asks with straight clear face causing All Might's eyes widen at the question.

 _'Terrible things. What could have this kid done? Wait why does he look familiar.'_ All Might thought taking in the teen's appearance. "Young man before I answer your question what is your name?" The Number One Hero asked the young teen in front of him.

"My is name is Izuku Kayama." Izuku replies and All Might's eyes widen again when hearing the name.

 _'Not only is this Midnight's son, but he is the weapon that was created to kill me. When he said terrible things…does he remember is his time with Trinity.'_ All Might wonders. "Izuku have you ever heard of the organization called Trinity?" He asks.

Now it was Izuku's turn to widen his eyes. How could All might know about them? His mom said that only Eraserhead, Present Mic, Best Jeanist, Endeavor, and Detective Smoker were the only ones to know about Trinity. Izuku reaction told All might the entire story.

"So, you do know about them." All Might answered as Izuku nodded his head.

"Yes, but how do you know? You're not one of the heroes that was on the mission." Izuku questioned the Number One Hero now as he was secretly on guard.

"I wasn't on the mission, but I was in room with your mother and the other heroes when they brought you to the hospital." All Might says as Izuku nodded his head in understanding. "So do you have all your memories back?" All Might asked in which Izuku sadly shook his head.

"No, I don't. I barely remember my mother, my biological mother anyway. Plus I am having dreams where I'm doing terrible things." Izuku told his idol as his emotions began to come out.

"Like what, young Izuku?" All Might asked the boy.

"There are dreams where I'm killing people in a village and there is fire all over the place. There is another dream where I'm fighting a man in a log cabin and the cabin is on fire. I then hear a scream coming from behind me and I looked to see a girl who was looking at me, and then I seemed to charge at her." After Izuku finished he took a deep breath to calm himself.

All Might was at a lost for words, he honestly didn't know to say. The kid was struggling to find out who he is and **was**.

"Now you see why I had to ask you that question. I want to be a hero badly, but how can I become a hero like you, who has been saving lives, while it seems I like been taking them." Izuku asks as All Might took a deep breathe and gave Izuku his answer.

"Izuku, no one knows what you may have done. You could have done those things." All Might says causing Izuku's face to lose color, but he wasn't done.

"But that is in the past. Your name is Izuku Kayama and you get to decide what your future may be. You wish to become a hero so go do it. You don't have to live in the past anymore, let the past stay where it should belong and move on with your life. You get to decide who you are not Trinity." He says and Izuku looked at him with awe.

"Did that answer your question?" He asks as Izuku nodded and brushed away some tears that was forming in his eyes. "Now come on, let's get of this roof. I have to give this bottle to…the…poli-" He began to say but stopped mid sentence to find out that he didn't have the bottle of the sludge villain in his possession.

"All Might, where's the bottle which is currently the prison of a dangerous villain at?" Izuku asks worried manner as both Izuku and All Might looked at each other.

"SHIT!" Both Izuku and All Might exclaimed.

* * *

 **FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

 **STREETS**

"Looks like I'm free, now to find a new body to borrow. Now who to pick from." The sludge was moving around to find a new body till he eye caught one interesting boy in a fight.

"Alright, any more of you extras want to go." Katsuki said giving off explosions from his hand.

 _'Bingo.'_ The sludge thought as had found his next target. "Hey kid I'll fight next." Katsuki turned around to the sound of the voice and got caught by the villain.

"Thanks kid I'm gonna borrow you for while and hopefully find that green haired kid to kill." The sludge villain says. His last sentence made Katsuki widen his eyes.

 _'Damn it, this fucking sewer shit is gonna after Deku. I won't let him get taken again.'_ Katsuki tried to fight him by throwing off explosions from his hands, that were do more harm than good.

The villain controlled Katsuki body and was moving his hands to specific targets.

"Alright kid you got a nice quirk, now let's go have some fun." The sludge villain says.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **STREETS**

"HOW?! HOW could you dropped a bottle with a dangerous criminal inside?! You're supposed to the Number One Hero for a reason." Izuku yelled at All Might, blaming him for the situation that they were in now. Which is searching for the sludge villain.

"Don't you go blaming me mister "I gonna go jump on All Might's back like a monkey", while I try to take the villain away." All Might fired back while spitting up blood. Right now the scene is a grown man arguing with a 16 year old boy on whose fault it is that a villain is most likely back the on the loose.

"Enough with need to find him." All Might said returning to his age and Izuku nodded.

They both heard explosions and ran towards the direction of them. What they saw was mass destruction. There was fire, cars flipped over, and people were running for their lives. Both Izuku and All might went forward and to see it that it was the sludge, but there was something different about him. Izuku used his eagle pulse to help him survey area and he saw that Katsuki was trapped by the villain.

 _'Katsuki!'_ Izuku thought as he saw his classmate inside of the sludge. "All Might the sludge has a prisoner, it's a friend of mine. The sludge must be using his quirk to cause these explosions, you have to do something." Izuku looked at All Might and saw him looking down.

"I…I can't Izuku, I have reached my limit for the day." All Might grimly said and Izuku widen his eyes.

"But there must be something you can do." Izuku pleaded with the hero, but he got no response. _'Katsuki is gonna die and it's my fault. Why aren't the other pros doing something.'_ He thought as he looked at the all pros and saw that they weren't doing anything to save Katsuki.

Izuku looked back the scene of the sludge villain and his eyes caught something, they were Katsuki eyes and they looked like they were pleading for help. When Izuku saw that something inside of him snapped.

 **[Play you say run (my hero music) and keep playing till i say stop. I mean it. Replay the song if you have to. This is an epic moment.]**

Izuku hopped the gate and took off running **(Naruto, shinobi style run).** _'The law be damned! I'm going to save Katsuki with or without the heroes help.'_ Izuku thought as he began to pick up speed as he was running. The people around area eyes became wide when they saw Izuku jumped the gate to get the villain.

"There he is, just the boy I wanted to kill." The sludge villain said ferociously, but Izuku didn't cower, instead he kept on running straight ahead. Katsuki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Izuku face was something akin to a harden warrior. _'Is that really Deku?'_ Katsuki thought.

Izuku saw that the villain eye was visible and formulated an attack plan. He grabbed opened his backpack and throw it the sludge villain. All the pencils, papers, and junk was just to obscure the villain line of sight. Once the villain couldn't see him, Izuku disappeared from the scene.

"WHAT?! He was just here! Where did he go?!" The sludge wouldn't have to wait long as Izuku reappeared behind him and kicked him is eye.

"ARHH!" The villain screamed and when Izuku landed on the ground, he flashed to the sludge's body as he began to claw at the body and freed the face of Katsuki.

"Deku…what-" Katsuki didn't get to finish as Izuku literally told him to shut up.

"Shut up and let me save you." Izuku interrupted Katsuki still having the face of a warrior on him.

Seeing that the sludge wouldn't let go of Katsuki body Izuku used his strength quirk and added chaos power to the quirk. Katsuki saw that the bracelets on Deku's arm began to glow and Izuku successfully ripped Katsuki from the sludge villain.

"AHHH" Izuku screamed as he ripped Katsuki body from the villain and now the sludge was pissed. The people and the pros were in shock at they just saw. People had taken out phones and began recording the entire thing. This kid just did something that none of the pros of could do, he rescued the boy. All Might stood in shock like everyone else.

' _This boy risked his life to save someone, when_ _ **I**_ _, the Number One Hero, didn't do anything just because of a limit, and they call me a hero. Izuku, you are no weapon but…a_ _ **true hero**_ _.'_ All Might thought when he saw the boy take off and rescue Katsuki as his hands formed a fist and he began to grow muscles, his eyes saw new life.

Izuku and Katsuki were still dealing with the sludge. Katsuki was firing off some his explosions. While Izuku was using the Flash Step to avoid all the sludge villain attacks and firing Energy Spears whenever the villain left himself open for an attack. Katsuki and Izuku were a fighting like a dynamic duo, but the sludge grew tired of the two kids and went in for the kill on Katsuki.

"Take this you bastard!" Katsuki said giving the sludge villain a taste of his explosion, but the sludge did not waver and kept going after him. Izuku saw this that Katsuki was getting overwhelmed.

"Katsuki!" Izuku screamed and flashed over to his position.

"Got you now, you damn brat." The villain said to Katsuki about to attack.

Katsuki braced for impact, but nothing came and when he opened his eyes Katsuki saw two people protecting him. It was Deku and ALL MIGHT.

"I got you Katsuki." Izuku said and another voice followed after Izuku.

"As do I." All Might said which shocked Izuku.

"What kind of hero am I to allow two kids to fight my battles. **WE ARE HEROES! WHEN EVER WE FIND OURSELVES IN A TOUGH SITUATION WE FIND A WAY OUT OF IT!** " All Might yelled so every one of the pros and civilians can understand what it takes to be a hero.

 **"ARE. YOU. READY."** All Might began to channel One For All through him as stars in changed from different colors and finally landed on yellow.

"Impossible." The sludge villain said in disbelief.

 **"NO NOT THE IMPOSSIBLE. WE GO BEYOND OUR LIMITS. PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might screamed **. "DETROIT SMASH!"** All Might screamed as unleashed his attack.

The attack defeated the sludge villain and put a whole through all the clouds in the sky.

"Wow." Izuku said. _'That's some power.'_ He thought witnessing the power of the number one hero up close and personal is pretty amazing.

 **[Now You can stop playing the music or don't it's your choice. It is a nice song to listen to.]**

The people and pros were shocked by the display of power by the Number One Hero. "A punch did that?" A random person asks still amazement

"What do you expect, he's ALL MIGHT!" Another person screamed.

"But did you see that green hair guy too, he was taking it to the villain as well. Especially with

those things that he threw from his hands." One kid said mimicking Izuku moves.

The authorities had arrived on scene and had taken the sludge villain away and All Might had disappeared from the scene by the time they had arrived though.

He wasn't the only person to vanish as well. Izuku flashed out of there quick, fast, and in a hurry. He did not want to deal with the cops and Kamui Woods giving him an another lecture. So the only person that did get a lecture from Kamui Woods was Katsuki about using his powers in public and that fighting a villain which was reckless.

 _'Damn you, Deku for leaving me here with the tree branch. I'm gonna to KILL YOU.'_ Katsuki murderously thought.

"Achoo." Izuku sneezed. "Huh, someone must be talking about me." He said as he began to walk home now, until he ran into a certain hero.

 **"I. AM. HER-"** All Might tried to say but couldn't finish as he deflated and coughed out blood.

"Dude, you got to give people a warning when you decide to spew blood all over place." Izuku said when he saw All Might.

"I can't help it, it happens sometimes." All Might replied, while Izuku was looking at him.

"Listen All Might I get it alright." Izuku says which had All Might confused.

"Get what Izuku?" The skinny hero asked Izuku.

"I should have not gone in to rescue Katsuki, I shouldn't have used my quirk in public, and I should've ran when facing that villian. I get. So can we please just save the lecture." Izuku said to All Might, who eyes were wide.

"I wasn't going to say all that." All Might says and this time Izuku's eyes widen. "Yes it was reckless and dangerous. My question is why you decided to run in there young Kayama." All Might asked still looking curiously at Izuku.

"I did what my body told me do…I just saw that Katsuki needed help and I just moved. Something in me snapped and I became a different person. I did what I thought was right." While Izuku was talking All Might eyed him.

 _'Could this boy be the one I'm been looking for? Could he be my successor?'_ All Might thought.

When Izuku had finished All Might looked at him with a straight face and then smiled.

"Izuku, do you know that most heroes origin stories start with them saying that their body moved on its own in the time of danger." All Might began saying to Izuku.

Izuku didn't know that and here he thought he know everything about them.

"All Might why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked wondering why the Symbol of Peace was telling him this. All Might took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"Because young Kayama, what I saw in you today was something sort of amazing." Izuku eyes widen when he heard All Might complement.

"From how you charged head on without hesitation to save Katsuki, while all the pros including myself did nothing but watch. You fought that villain with such skill and precision that I thought you were a pro yourself. And most importantly you inspired me. Your actions reminded me what it is to be hero and for that I thank you." All Might says and Izuku didn't know what to say.

 _'I just did what I thought was right. I didn't know I would end inspiring my idol.'_ Izuku thought but All Might wasn't done yet and his next statement would change Izuku world forever.

"That's why I have decided to make you my successor and to train you to be the new Symbol of Peace. So, what do you say Izuku will you become my apprentice?" All Might had finished and Izuku was standing motionless.

 _'All Might, the All Might has asked me to become his student and become the next Symbol of Peace. But I'm not worthy of this opportunity. I may be a killer and a monst- NO! All Might said that person was not me. I decide who I am. I decide what my future will be. I am Izuku Kayama son of pro hero Midnight and now the apprentice the Number One: Symbol of Peace Hero All Might. I will be the next Symbol of Peace.'_ Izuku thought about All Might decision and a smirk came to his lip.

"When do we start?" He asks.

* * *

 **KAYAMA HOUSEHOLD**

"I'm home." Izuku said as he entered the house.

"Oh, hey ZuZu." The voice of Nemuri came who was watching some drama show on TV.

"Hi, mom how was work today?" Izuku asked sitting right next to her.

"Good, good, nothing new. How about yourself?" Nemuri asked her son.

Izuku thought about his day and man did he have an interesting day. From saving his aunt from a villain attack. To fighting a sludge villain twice and the second time he had to rescue Katsuki. Also there was meeting All Might, jumping on his back, and the cherry on top becoming his apprentice.

"ZuZu, you still with me." His mother asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry mom. My day was regular you know. Nothing special happened." Izuku said gone back to watching the show.

"Really, nothing happened." Nemuri said with one of not so kind motherly smiles. Midnight then flipped the TV to its previous channel, which was the evening news.

"In a recap of today news, the new pro hero Mt. Lady made her debut and was also saved by some random kid." There was a video of Izuku punching the villain. "Later today that said boy would appear in another battle." The reporter said showing images of Izuku during the sludge attack.

"The green hair kid named Izuku Kayama would latter battle a sludge villain and rescue a captured civilian." The next video showed Izuku running at the villain and fighting it using his quirks. "Is this the making of a future hero? I for one believe so and wherever he is I know his parents must be proud of him." The reporter said and how far the last statement was from the truth.

"Interesting day you had hmm." Nemuri said with her sick motherly smile still on her face and Izuku was sweating bullets. Izuku may have punched the shit out of a villain and jumped head first into danger to save someone, but if there was one thing he was afraid of it was his mother.

"If I told you All Might asked me to be his student would that make you happy?" Izuku asks as Nemuri began to laugh sinisterly at Izuku statement.

"Ohhh, honey All Might could walk through those doors now and that still wouldn't save you." Nemuri said cracking her whip. "Hey, about we do some mother-son training? Yeah, thats sounds like fun." She says.

"No it wouldn't." Izuku said quickly and scared.

"You're right fun for me, not so much for you. Alright let's go." Nemuri says as she tied her whipped around Izuku before he could flash away.

"NOOOOOO!" Izuku screamed as his mother began to drag him to the dojo.

 **To be continued. Not his punishment. Just the story in general.**

 **Chapter 5: My Hero Academia!**


	5. Chapter 5: My Hero Academia

**Hey guys welcome to the final chapter of the entrance exam arc. Next up is USJ which will probably be like three or four chapters expect another big surprises in that arc and in this one. Also thanks for the support as usual and any questions put in the comments or PM me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything**

 **All** **Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

Chapter 5: My Hero Academia

There was fire everywhere, trees were burning, and houses were on fire. Everything seemed to be engulfed the flames. He saw people running. The people were terrified at what they were running from. He saw a tall man with razor sharp nails and teeth charged at one of the people and dig his claws in them. He saw another person a woman this time freezing people where they stood. There were soldiers taking the people. Women, men, children and anyone they didn't want they would kill. Someone called out to him and he began walking to the voice. It was a man in black clothing with a baseball cap that had a bullseye on it. He told him something, what he did not know. The man gave him a sniper. He looked through the scope of the rife and saw a child running into the forest. He loaded the gun and aimed for the child.

* **BANG***

* * *

 **IZUKU ROOM**

Izuku eyes popped opened as he woke up from the dream, nightmare, or **memory** depending on who you ask. Teen was huffing and puffing as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over to his phone for the time. It read 4:45 A.M. It was time for him to get up and meet All Might for his training.

' _I still can't believe I'm All Might's student and that one day I'm gonna to be the new Symbol of Peace. Not only that he offered to give me his quirk. I still need to ask him what_ _ **One for All**_ _is. Why does it feel like I heard that name before.'_ Izuku rambled still geeking out that he's the number one hero student.

Izuku was chose to wear his black and white adidas sweatsuit as he headed to Dagoba beach to meet All Might. He left a note for his mom telling her that he'd be out training early this morning. As he on his way to beach, his headphones were in his ear, but he couldn't concentrate on the music. His thoughts were still on that haunting dream.

' _Could I have really been apart of that massacre and let all those people died. Could I have really killed that-'_ Izuku didn't finish. It made him shiver at the possibility of him doing that, but he did recall something from the dream and that was the man with bullseye cap.

' _Why does it feel like seen him before.'_ Izuku wondered, not knowing that the man took something dearly to him and helped turn the teen into what he is.

* * *

 **DAGOBA BEACH**

Izuku had arrived at the beach or if he one could even call it that. The place was total dump and no he didn't mean that metaphorically, as there was trash everywhere. He actually wonder how this place could ever be a beach, a dumpster yes, but a beach.

" **YOUNG KAYAMA."** All might had called out to Izuku and walked over to him.

"Hey, All might. Are you sure you got the right place?" All might responded with a nod.

" **Of course, this is Dagoba beach and this is the place where you will do your training"** Izuku was confused until it hit him.

"You want me to move all this trash." All might nodded and flexing his muscles which made Izuku sweat dropped.

" **Yes young Kayama, before all this trash was here this place a wonderful beach. But when heroes became more interested in fame than doing civil work, you see what it became."** Izuku nodded in understanding there are heroes who are more into fame then doing the right thing.

' _I get what he means but a hero can't do everyone's chores. There are criminals that need to be stopped. All it takes it one moment and then someone is dead.'_ Izuku thought in his head.

"All might, before we start can you tell me why we are doing this? My body is already in great shape and I know how to fight very well." Izuku asked showing off his own muscles and his six pack. All might wasn't surprised at Izuku's question and he could see that he is well built for someone his age.

' _Trinity sure did build his body well. He can take OFA now and be fine, but this beach needs cleaning and I can assess his quirks while we train. But there is another reason why I wanted him here.'_

" **Young Kayama, though you are right. You can take OFA all now and be fine, but there is another reason why I wanted you here."** Izuku was curious at this.

" **Do you know the real reason why Trinity had you."** Izuku shook his head.

"Mom didn't tell me much. She said that they experimented on me and it ended up giving me quirks." All might nodded his head in understanding.

" **The reason Trinity had you was for you to be their ultimate weapon and kill me."** Izuku eyes widen at this.

"Wh-What?" Izuku couldn't believe it, he was some kind of weapon that was gonna kill his favorite hero. But yet as it shocked it him, it felt like familiar to him

" **Yes, Trinity wanted you to kill the top two heroes. That's why you have the quirks you have. Also it seems that Trinity knows about my weakened state, but it's unclear if they know about OFA or not."** All might began to tell Izuku what had happened two years ago in the hospital room with the pros.

"All might exactly how many people know about me and Trinity." Izuku calmly asked All might.

" **The only people who know are were all sworn to secrecy by detective Smoker. The pros who were on the mission to rescue you, Recovery Girl, the principal of UA, Nezu, myself, and a trusted friend of both Smoker and I."** All might told Izuku and he nodded.

' _How come mom never told me the truth.'_ Izuku thought hurtfully as he couldn't believe that his mother would keep this from him.

" **The other reason involves OFA."** Izuku eyed All might as he was again curious to what the other reason was.

" **I'm giving you OFA to protect you."** Izuku eyes widen.

" **You probably don't know this but the day you were saved the heroes had an inside man...technically an inside woman. Dr. Rebecca Holiday gave a us a drive on your powers and on Trinity bases. She left us a message that told us that Trinity will return to get you and that they have powerful agents with deadly quirks in their possession. If you are gonna be a hero the job will require you to off on your own. We don't know how powerful these people are and we've been lucky enough to not run into any them yet, but luck eventually runs out and they're gonna to come. You're gonna to need all the power that's available if you're gonna to beat them."** All might had finally telling Izuku the truth.

Izuku couldn't believe it, his mother never told him any of this. ' _Me and her are gonna to have a conversation about this later and why does this Holiday sound familiar. Forget it, for now I need to start training and prepare for Trinity.'_ Izuku thought. He will stop Trinity and get some answers from them.

"So, I clean up the beach and then I get OFA." Izuku said in which All might nodded.

" **The UA exams are in eight months, you have seven months to clean the beach."** All might told Izuku as he was putting on his headphones.

"I'll get it done in 5." Izuku said determinately and began to play Logic _Everyday_.

" **Very well young Kayama. Let us begin with the training. Also before you start you are not to allowed to use your quirks."** Izuku looked at him dead in the eye and shocked All might at what he said.

"Quirks or not I'll still get this beach clean in 5 months. Now I can start." Izuku had told his idol and All might was in shocked by the determination of the young man before him.

" **All right you may begin."** All Might his successor and when he did, Izuku went right to work.

* * *

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Since the conversation with All might Izuku has worked tirelessly to clean the beach. Day and night he was there, he hardly rested through the five months. When Izuku wasn't cleaning the beach he was training lifting weights, doing pull ups, running 20 miles a day. Izuku had a blazing fire inside of him after All might told him the truth about Trinity.

He also began searching up anything related to the organization. He hacked into databases, bank accounts, he figured an organization like this has to get funding from somewhere. Izuku spent hours on his laptop, often missing breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Now we found ourselves at the beach where All Might is walking upon a scene that made his heart stop.

* * *

 **DAGOBA BEACH**

"I wonder how Izuku's been doing with the cleanin-" All might didn't get to finish his sentence as he walked onto a **clean** beach with not even a speck of trash anywhere on it. He saw that Izuku was sitting down on the sand listening to his music watching the sunrise over the ocean giving off a beautiful view.

"Oh. My. **Goodness!"** All might said in shocked as he changed to muscle form and Izuku smirked when seeing his teacher.

"I told I get it done in five months." Izuku told him, his smirk still on his face.

" **That you did, my boy. I won't lie I had my doubt that you be able to get it done that quickly, but you surprised me yet again."** All might said to his student as Izuku was walking up to him. When Izuku got closer put a hand on his shoulder.

" **I am proud of you, Izuku. Congratulations you have earned OFA."** After All might said Izuku had a few tears in eyes. It's not everyday that you get complimented by your idol.

"Thank you All might. I promise to not let you down and will work hard to become the new symbol of peace."

" **My boy, I know you won't."** All might said to Izuku putting full faith in him.

"All right so how do get OFA. Do you have to say something secret word or put your hand on my head and say I give you OFA, Izuku?" Izuku rambled on how to get the quirk, until All might laughed.

" **Hahaha! No nothing like that. It's actually quite easy and simple process."** All might then did the something strange, he pulled a strand of hair from his head and said something to Izuku that will stay engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

" **Eat this."** Izuku looked at All might who was still smiling, then the hair, then at All might again, and the hair again, and finally back at All might.

"I'm sorry, what? Izuku asked with his eyebrow raised up.

" **You to have a piece of my DNA inside of you to get OFA. So swallow this piece of hair, I've also got you a bottle of water."** Izuku stood shocked, this is not exactly how he pictured it in his head.

"Are you sure this is the only way, like there is nothing else you can do to give it to me." Izuku doubling checking before he has to swallow of a piece of hair.

" **Positive, now eat it."**

Izuku did end up of eating the hair even though it was a struggle and probably the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Alright it's down, now what." Izuku said trying not to gag the up the hair.

" **Now we meet again tomorrow. The hair needs a day or two to digest and once that happens the power will begin to flow through your body. Try not to combine your quirks with OFA. We don't know what will happen and not to mention if your rings can hold back all that power."** Izuku nodded his head.

" **You may know what OFA is from what I told you but you do not know how to use it yet. I will begin to teach you that before the exams."** All might told Izuku and the teen had one more question before he left his teacher for the day.

"All Might, should I tell my mom about us." All might eyes widen.

" **No. I'm sorry Izuku the less people know about OFA the better. Right now there are four people that know about OFA and three that know about you being my successor."** Izuku got curious at this, there were more people that knew about OFA.

"Who else knows?" Izuku asked All might.

" **The people that know are also the ones that know about you and Trinity. They are Nezu, Recovery Girl, my friend in the police and...my old teacher. But he doesn't know about Trinity plus** **he's been retired for a long time now."** All might mumbled the teacher part.

"Alright, I understand. I just hate lying to her, she has always been for me ever since I woke up in the hospital with no memory of who I was. She's the only family I have left and I'll do anything to protect her." All might understood him well, the boy lost too much and didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Alright All might I will see you next time then, and then we can start the real training." All might smile and nodded.

" **Indeed we shall. Be prepared young Izuku because you will bleed, cry, sweat, and your bones will BREAK."** Izuku smiled at the declaration that All might made.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." All Might inwardly sweat dropped at what Izuku said.

' _My god. I fear this boy could be just like his mother.'_ All Might thought as he saw Izuku leave the beach.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **BEACH**

Izuku had made it to the beach and All Might was in his skinny form enjoying the view from the sun.

"All might, what's up." Izuku greeted his teacher.

"Young Izuku, it's good to see you. Are you ready to begin your training?" All might asked Izuku in which nodded and smirked.

"Very well **...Let us BEGIN."** All might said expanding into his muscle form. " **For starters OFA should officially be part of your body, now let's see how well you use it."**

Izuku nodded and then ask All might a question. "Uhh... All might how do I use it?"

 **"Gah...what kind of teacher am I to not teach how to use it."** All might said in shocked.

" **Well, I basically clench my butt cheeks, get into a throwing punch motion, and yell SMASH!"** All might demonstrated by letting loose of his smashes at the ocean.

Izuku was captivated by the raw power, the ocean water was split in half. ' _Is this the power I now have.'_

" **Now you try Izuku."**

Izuku nodded. ' _Ok, clench but cheek and yell out smash. Now concentrate, focus, and feel that power in inside of you and let it loose in one punch.'_ Izuku began feel OFA flow through him, there were stars changing colors from blue, purple, yellow, and finally landing on green. He felt so much power inside of him and now he began to channel it to his right fist.

Red streaks came upon his arm and Izuku felt the power reach its max. "DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku yelled releasing the power of OFA for the first time splinting the ocean sea just like All might did before him.

" **Excellent young Kayama."** All might said proud of his student.

"Thanks All mig- ow." Izuku said unable to finish thanks to the pain. He saw that he had broken hand, but it was healing thanks to his quirk.

' _Could this be a side of effect of using OFA at full power. I need to figure out how to control it, I'll be useless in a fight if my body is broken.'_ Izuku thought analyzing the effects of using OFA for the first time.

" **You did better than me on my first try of using OFA. I had a broken arm, man the yelling Recovery girl gave me. So, tell me after using the quirk for the first time what was it like."** All might asked Izuku wondering what is evaluation of OFA is.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but I'll do my best. It was like my body was dam and OFA was the water that I was containing. If I let too much water out being OFA the dam being my body breaks. So I need to learn how to use small amounts before I can use large amounts, if I can use small amounts of the power I can build my body up to use more of OFA. It's similar to my chaos quirk. I can only use a small fraction before my body gives out. Does that make sense in a way."

All might was shocked at what he heard. Midnight always said that Izuku had a keen mind but this was something else. It's exactly how he learned and his predecessor learned. OFA is too much to handle all at once, one needs to train in learning to use small amounts so that their body can handle the stress and become stronger to handle the larger amounts.

" **That's exactly right Izuku."** Izuku was surprised that he was right about his evaluation of the quirk.

" **Not me or my predecessor has been able to control OFA at 100% when we first got it. We literally had to start from the bottom of the its power and climb our way up."**

"Started from the bottom and now we here." Izuku smiled.

" **What was that?"**

"Nothing All might, don't worry about it. Anyway or we going to be more training here at the beach."

All might shook his head and deflated. "No, we shall be going to UA training facility to work on more OFA control and combing your other quirks with it." Izuku eyes got wide at this, he'll be moving to UA facility and he'll be combing his other quirks with OFA.

' _I wonder if I'll see other heroes there. What if they suspect something? What if mom sees us together? I wonder what would happen if I combine both chaos and OFA?'_ Izuku rambling was cut short when All might Texas smashed his head.

"Ow." Izuku said as he felt pain to his head.

"Quit rambling and focus on the task at hand." All might scolded the boy and spitted up blood in the process.

"Right, sorry." Izuku said scratching his head and All might shook his head.

"Us meeting on UA will be secret. I talked to some people, only **Cementos** , Nezu, and Recovery Girl will know about your training. Also you must not tell your mother at all. She will **kill** us if she found out about this." All might said shivering about Midnight finding out. Izuku shivered as well.

"Yeah, I got it." Izuku told the number one hero

"Then I'll see you next week Izuku and by the time the exams roll around, I know you'll be able to have at least 5% or 10% of OFA mastered." Izuku nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll get the hang of it. It's just going to take time." Izuku and All Might both then left the beach unknown to the two that a bird was keeping a close eye on them, morse so Izuku then the number one hero.

' _So after all this time I finally found you Shadow. I need to continue to keep a close eye on you and see if the rumors are true. I'll wait for the right time to expose myself and then the test will begin.'_ The mysterious person thought as they began to fly away from the scene.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day that Izuku will begin his hero journey, today is the day of the UA hero exam. During the three months All might put Izuku through the wringer. The number one hero kept to his promise though, Izuku could now control 10% of OFA. If Izuku goes in higher his body will begin break. All might also trained him in combining his quirks with OFA, which led to great results

He flash step is now even faster to the point it's like he flashing away with green lighting according to All might words and the range was farther. His eagle pulse became stronger thanks to use of OFA, his pulse now allows him to see people's bone structure to see if they injury, basically giving him x-ray vision.

His energy spears are more powerful and now he can create javelin like spears with OFA. Not to mention his strength and speed saw a dramatic increase as well. All Might even said when Izuku runs its like lighting runs with him.

The most shocking thing to Izuku was that he can combine both OFA and chaos. It was tested when Izuku and All might fought for the final time before the exam. The results was the utter destruction of the training facility. Nezu had to make a cover story to prevent media and Midnight from finding out about it.

All Might told Izuku that unless it's a truly life threatening emergency like a Trinity agent or a last resort, he must never combine the quirks. Right now we find Izuku standing in front of exam entrance where he would he begin his journey to be number one hero, the symbol of peace, and find Trinity.

* * *

 **EXAM ENTRANCE**

' _Here we are, this it the first step in becoming a hero.'_ Izuku thought standing in front of that entrance of the exam. Izuku began heading in till a certain exploding teen bumped into him.

"Out of the way Deku, don't get in my way." Katsuki said with his standard scowl on his face.

' _Sheesh, what woke him up to put him a bad mood. On second thought, I wonder if he was just born with that scowl.'_ Izuku thought while heading in and while he was walking he bumped into a young brown haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Izuku apologized to the unknown girl.

"It's ok, it happens sometimes." The girl said and turned around to see Izuku and when she did, she blushed.

' _Holy cow this guy is hot.'_ The girl thought as she began to speak to Izuku.

"Ar-Are you here to take the exam to." She asked Izuku stuttering a bit, in which he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking the heroic exam and I'm aiming for class 1A." Izuku told the energetic girl.

"Cool me too, I hoping to become a great the way my name is **Ochako Uraraka**." The now named Ochako said to Izuku and the teen introduced himself next.

"Izuku...Izuku Kayama. We should head in, the exam is about to start." Izuku said to Ochako and Izuku began to head inside with Ochako following behind him.

 _'Kayama, where have I heard that name before.'_ Ochako shrugged and decided to let it go. ' _Meh, might as well let it go. I got to focus for the exam.'_

* * *

 **EXAM ROOM**

Izuku and Ochako both walked into exam room and what they saw were hundreds of kids all trying to become heroes. "Wow there this many people here." Ochako said surprised by the about of kids in the room.

"UA is the best hero school in the world and everyone wants to get in." Izuku said to Ochako and she nodded her head.

Both Izuku and Ochako found seats, Izuku was seated next to Katsuki and Ochako next him. Katsuki had his game face on which was his scowl, Ochako looked nervous but Izuku told her relax, and Izuku was looking well...the best word would be alright. He had his headphones in and was tuning everything out by listening to Fetty Wap _679._

The exams officially begun when Present Mic came on stage. "Are you all ready to become heroes? If so give me a HELL YEAH!" Mic screamed to all the attendants and no one said anything.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Mic began to go on about what to expect from the exams, such as test question, battle robots, time you have, etc. Izuku didn't care though he knew he was going to pass the test and just decided to tune Mic out with his headphones. He did see that somebody with glasses stood up. ' _Probably wants to ask Mic a question.'_ Izuku thought leaning his head on his hand.

The exam was handed to everyone in the room and Izuku began his as soon as he got it. Not even 20 minutes in Izuku had stood up and said that he was finished.

"Present Mic." Mic looked up from the stage to see Izuku.

"I'm finished." Everyone in the room was flabbergasted that he was done so quickly.

' _How could he be done already.'_ Was the thought of everyone in the room including a certain glasses wearing boy. Mic was the only one not in shock, well he was, but not as much as everyone else.

' _Why am I surprised, if it was up to me the kid wouldn't even be here. Why did Midnight send Izuku through this anyway?'_ Mic has thought as Izuku had came down and handed in his test.

' _There is no way he could finish that quickly without getting anything wrong.'_ The thought of certain glasses wearing teen. Mic had graded the test since he was the only one done, and it would pass time. After ten minutes of grading and with Izuku still listening to his music, Mic had begun to speak.

"Well congratulation you got 100% correct." When Mic finished his sentence everyone jaws dropped and widen their eyes. Hell even Katsuki who knew that Izuku is smart as hell couldn't be believe it.

"You can...uhh, go wait in the waiting room till the heroic exam begins." Mic said trying to be professional about this. Izuku nodded his head and left.

' _Why do get the feeling that this kid is gonna too ace the entire exam.'_ Mic thought with a sweat drop as Izuku went to change into his workout attire and wait till the next part of the exam.

* * *

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

Everyone else had finally finished their exams and made their way to the heroic battle exam. They began to change into their workout attire and got ready to start. Izuku who had finished early was already go.

Izuku was wearing his adidas sweatsuit and shoes. **(Green and black adidas sweatsuit: black color, green outline and for the shoes is black ultra boost)** Everyone was looking at him, seeing that he could he be a potential challenge.

"This guy got a 100% on the exam and finished in like 15 minutes." One of the test taker said as everyone began to look at Izuku.

"How powerful do you think he is?" Another asked and everyone began to look at the green teen.

"Wait isn't he the one that took out that villain that fought Mt. Lady on her debut." Another person said and this caught everyone attention now.

Everyone there began to realize that Izuku was that same kid on the news and began to worry. "If he could to take a villain that a pro was dealing with, he might be out of our league." A person said and while this was going on Izuku was not paying attention to it, no he was focused on the exam.

' _When the exam starts I'll take off and head for the first robots I see. **Search and destroy** , that's the plan. The others might have some combat experience, but they are not like me. I should also play some good workout or battle music for this, but what. Lil Wayne, Rev theory, Kendrick, DMX, come on who. Oh, I know who.' _Izuku rambled in his head, as he was struggling to find what song would be best and smirked when finally coming to a conclusion.

Izuku looked up at the screen and saw that the countdown was about to begin. He turned the volume up on his headphones so that he could enjoy every minute of the song. The countdown was at eight when he selected his song for the exam. Izuku chose his favorite Kanye West song, which was _Stronger._ As the song played Izuku began nodding his head to the beat. The countdown was at five and he got into position to take off.

"Four."

Everyone was getting ready.

"Three."

Some people began to sweat.

"Two."

' _This is it.'_ Everyone thought.

"One."

The doors opened and the test had begun, but everyone was still standing there until Present Mic voice reminded them that this is a timed test.

"What are you all doing, there is no waiting in the hero job. One of you realizes that and has taken- Oh man...he's already racking up points." Mic said forgetting that he was trying to tell the kids that they need to move.

Everyone was shocked. ' _Who could be getting points that fast-'_ They realized that a certain green haired teen was missing and that was the only explanation. Everyone heard an explosion from the training ground and realized that this kid is for real and they need to move.

* * *

 **15 SECONDS EARLIER**

"One."

As soon as the doors opened Izuku took off. He'd found a one pointer first, he dashed to it quickly and punched it right in the chest. He then looked to see two 2 pointers and one 3 pointer.

' _Lets try that new move out.'_ Izuku thought and used his flashed to the two pointer first, punching it. Then he flashed again to three pointer destroying with a axe kick, and flashed again to last two pointer and chopping its head off. ' _ **3 Flash Combo!'**_ Izuku thought naming his new move. ' _Looks like everyone else is starting to move.'_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

When everyone else heard the destruction they began to book it and started looking for the nearest robots to destroy. Izuku was still destroying everything in sight. He focused OFA to his hands and created a green javelin like spear and threw at straight ahead at three straight 2 pointers lined up behind each other. The robots were destroyed quickly and simultaneously.

' _Good to know that my javelin works well and I can threw it far. Now where are the rest of the robots.'_ Izuku used his eagle pulse to locate more bots and he did.

He saw that some were somehow...floating in the air and saw that Ochako was the one doing it. ' _It must be some kind of gravity quirk, those things on her fingers must allow her to change a person or object gravity.'_ Izuku thought, always taking note of someone quirk.

Izuku ran over to where the robots were floating and activated chaos. His bracelets glowed as he flashed toward a robot and kicked it, then before it was completely destroyed, he bounced of it and destroyed another, and then flashed to the ground.

"Thanks for the assist cutie." Izuku said to Ochako as he flashed away to find more robots.

' _He called me cute...hey he stole some of my bots.'_ Ochako thought blushing at first, then getting mad at the green haired teen.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION DECK**

While all the test takers were giving it all they had in the test, the pros were watching them, evaluating them, and grading them.

"Looks like we got a lot of new talent this year." The voice of Midnight came she watched the screens of meaning of the powerful quirk user showing their display in the test.

"A boy with a stomach laser, another with elbows that shoots tape, and another that can harden his body. A lot of new raw talent." Midnight said as she looked at the monitors.

"Yeah, we also have someone who is dominating the test and looks like he'll pass the entire exam with a perfect score." The voice Present Mic came and caught everyone attention.

"Who are you talking about?" This time it was the voice of Vlad King.

"No ever has gotten a perfect score on the entire exam." Vlad said again clarifying that has never been done by anyone in UA.

"No one till today. Say hello to one Izuku Kayama, Midnight's son." Mic said as now all the pros were watching Izuku destroy the bots with a flurry of shots from his energy spear.

"He finished the written exam in like 15 minutes and passed with zero wrong. He has also has been destroying every bot that he comes across with ease. Look he hasn't broken a sweat." The heroes looked again and again Izuku was destroying more bots this time with a flick of his finger firing a gust of wind.

"Hell of a kid you got there, Midnight." Vlad complimented her son on his skill in which Midnight thanked him.

"Hey Midnight, why did you let him take the exams?" Mic asked the dominatrix.

"It was his punishment for using his powers in public and getting into trouble." Midnight told Mic in a mother tone.

' _Though that flick of his finger is something new and Izuku has been distant with me lately. He knows that he can come to me if there is problem.'_ Midnight thought, worried on why her son would be avoiding her.

"Umm...whats is he looking at?" Mic voiced returned as he looked at the monitor.

The everyone in the room look to see that Izuku was staring right at the camera, more specifically at them. "How does he know that a camera was there, you don't think that he knows where-." Vlad said and was interrupted by voices.

"He knows." Came the voices of Midnight, Mic, and Eraser.

"Is he trying to tell us something." Another pro said, once Izuku was done he flashed away. The camera zoomed in on what Izuku had written and there was surprise at what he had written.

"Are you kidding me." Vlad said and like him everyone was shocked except, Nezu, All might, Midnight, Mic, and Eraser.

Izuku had written "Is that all you got, cause I haven't warmed up yet."

"Well he's about to get his wish, the final part about his come and now we'll see if these kids have hero material." Eraserhead said activating the final part of the test.

* * *

 **TESTING GROUND**

Izuku was perched up on top of a building looking down at the rest of testers. He had scored enough points he knew that, now he was looking at the rest of his competition. He was studying their quirks, they will most likely be his classmates and it's best to know what they're capable of.

' _One that can harden his skin, a guy with engines on his calf. I seen that somewhere before, is he possibly related to Ingenium, oh and what this a laser from a dude stomach...well that's interesting one.'_ Izuku thought studying his future classmates and sweat dropping at the user of the stomach laser.

Izuku looked up and realized that time was almost up and began to head back to the entrance. As he jumped to another building, he noticed that the ground was shaking. ' _What the hell is going on? Why is the ground shaking?'_ Izuku looked at the location of the rumbling and saw that it was the zero pointer.

The zero pointer was a huge robot and every-time it took a step the ground was shaking. While other people were panicking and running towards the exit Izuku was smirking.

' _Looks like they got my message.'_ Izuku thought asking for more competition from the pros. He began to head towards the robot to take it down, as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop he noticed that someone was trapped under a piece of debris.

Izuku fired off a pulse to see who it was and it was Ochako. "Help! Help! I can't move!" Ochako screamed hoping someone would come rescue her. Izuku saw that no one was moving from the entrance.

' _What the hell are those idiots doing! She needs help and you all are standing like fucking statues!'_ Izuku screamed in his head, the scene reminding him of Katsuki when he was trapped by a sludge. Izuku knew what he had to do. His warrior face came on and he took off to save Ochako.

 **[Play you say run my hero music]**

Izuku began running down the building to reach the streets channeling OFA to his legs to get more speed. Everyone at the entrance began to see green lighting come down a building, they were captivated by this and kept staring to see what would happen next. Izuku had reached the streets and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he began to run faster and faster to reach Ocahko.

"It's the that green haired kid." One the testers said as everyone looked towards Izuku. Izuku was close to enough to Ochako and flashed to her location, and the just like that everyone saw the boy vanish.

"Are you alright?" Ochako had looked up to see who it was and her eyes widen to realize that it was Izuku.

' _His face is so different.'_ Ochako thought, as Izuku face did not look like the face she had met earlier.

"My angle is stuck and I fear it may be broken." Izuku used his pulse to see if her angle was alright and she was right it was broken.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Izuku said in tone a that made Ochako feel safe and protected. Izuku grabbed the debris with one hand and flipped it off her angle.

' _Why does he make feel safe and how strong is he?_ Ochako thought mesmerized by the teen strength and aura of protectiveness. Izuku then picked her up bridal style which made Ochako blush. Izuku to flashed to the exit with the zero pointer closing in on them. Izuku set her down.

"Stay here." Izuku told her in a tone that left no room for arguing and Ochako just nodded to him, she was still surprised that he was like this as was everyone else that was there.

' _This kid is acting like a veteran pro right now.'_ Thought the boy with glasses as he looked on with everyone else waiting for what Izuku would do next. Izuku turned around too looks towards the zero pointer and glared at his target.

Izuku ran out the entrance still staring at the machine and began to channel OFA through his right arm. He charged it all the way to 10% and it shredded his right jacket sleeve. Everyone saw red streaks appear on his arm wondering what he was planning. Izuku was still running and when he came close to the robot he jumped high in the air to deliver a massive punch.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** Izuku yelled as he reached the zero pointer face and punched it, blowing its head right off its shoulders. Izuku was falling down to ground and was not panicking, no he just decided to fall to ground.

"He's falling!" Ochako screamed worried for the boy and was shocked at what happen next. Izuku had landed to the ground and created a crater from his crash towards it. Everyone jaw dropped at the display of power that they just witnessed and the fact that this kid just survived a fall from so high in the air.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"I told you he'd was looking to ace the whole thing." Mic said to the shock pros. The only ones who not shocked was Eraser, Nezu, and All might. All might had smile on his face as he looked at the monitor with his successor on it.

' _Izuku I can see that you are going not only going succeed me but also surpass me, and I can't wait to watch you do it.'_ The number one hero thought, as he watched his apprentice through the monitor.

' _Where did Izuku get that power from. I need to talk to him after this and get some answers.'_ Midnight thought as she knew that Izuku was not able to do that.

Even though she was proud of her son of how he handled the final and most important part of the test, she still wanted some answers on where he got this new power from.

"So we can all agree that there is one person that has definitely pass correct." Came the voice of All might and which everyone nodded to the unanswered question.

* * *

 **TESTING GROUND**

The test had officially ended and Izuku made is way back to the exit to see Recovery Girl healing some injured people. "Recovery Girl, that girl over there has a broken angle that needs some healing." Izuku said to the nurse hero while pointing at Ochako.

"Yes, thank you Izuku. By the way are you alright." Recovery Girl said to him as he took a lollipop from her. Izuku nodded too busy enjoying his lollipop making Recovery Girl sigh.

' _This boy is never going to learn that he can't always rely on his healing factor.'_ The nurse thought as she made her way to Ochako and gave her a kiss on her injury.

"Oi...Izuku." Ochako called out to him and Izuku turned to look at her.

"I...I just want to say thank you for saving me." Ochako thanked Izuku and Izuku took his lollipop out to reply to her.

"I don't need a thank you, I did cause it was the right thing to do and you needed help. See you around, Ochako." Ochako was surprised by his statement and looked at him in a new light. Izuku headed back to the changing room and went home, it was time for a long overdue talk with his mother.

* * *

 **KAYAMA HOUSEHOLD**

When Midnight entered the house it was late and in her hand she held the envelope to her son's acceptance into UA, but before she gave it to him she needed to have a talk with Izuku.

"Izuku, come to the kitchen." Nemuri called to her son taking off her mask and putting it on the counter.

"Hey mom, what do you need?" Izuku said as he entered the kitchen wearing a black tank top and sweatpants.

"How do you I know I need something?" Nemuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A hunch." Izuku reply shrugging his shoulders.

"You only call me Izuku when there's something serious and you usually don't look this serious unless something's bothering you. What's in the envelope?" Izuku said to her and Nemuri did have something bothering her.

' _It's now or never.'_ Nemuri thought.

"Before we took about what the envelope is, we need to talk." Izuku narrowed his eyes when he heard her say that.

"Yeah, there are somethings I want ask **you**." Izuku asked in a tone that Nemuri didn't like at all.

"I don't know who you think you are young man, but you **do not use** that tone with me." Nemuri replied angrily putting her hands on her hips, she didn't know what had gotten into Izuku, but she didn't like one bit. Izuku didn't care though, no he just laughed.

"Thats funny cause you're right I don't know who I am. I don't know if I am Izuku Kayama, Izuku Midoriya, or **Trinity's Weapon!** " Izuku yelled to his mother causing Nemuri eyes to widen at the revelation of him calling himself a weapon.

' _How could he know about that, I made sure none of the pros that rescued him would tell him.'_

"How-How do you know about that? Izuku have your memories return." Nemuri asked in a worried tone.

"No...No they haven't, but I having dreams where I'm doing terrible stuff." Izuku said trying to keep the tears away from his eyes.

' _Dreams. Why hasn't he told me any of this? Izuku how much are keeping from me.'_ Nemuri thought as she saw tears in her son eyes.

"What kind of dreams have you been having?" Nemuri asked Izuku and he told of the nightmares.

"I see people, people I don't recognize. One of them had a baseball cap with a bullseye on it."

' _Could it be_ _ **him**_ _.'_ Nemuri thought with fear.

"There was one with a woman with black hair and a lab coat, another where I'm fighting with a group of people, and the worst one is where that same man with the baseball cap gave me a sniper rifle and I...I pull the trigger on this kid." Izuku finished as tears were now coming out his eyes. Nemuri was no better, she crying as well and her heart was breaking by Izuku telling her this.

' _How could Izuku keep this from me?'_

"Why didn't you tell me that I was some weapon? Why did you keep this from me, I have a right to know?" Izuku asked looking his mother in the eye with tears falling down. There was a moment of silence. Nothing was heard except for the crying of Nemuri and the mother began to speak.

"I'm sorry Izuku...I'm so sorry. You do have a right to know, but I didn't want you to know." Nemuri said to her son and Izuku was confused by what she meant.

"What do you mean you didn't want me to know?" Izuku asked her and Midnight began to explain to him.

"I was afraid that you would become the person that Trinity made you. I couldn't take that chance so I never told you that you were a weapon. I wanted you to have a life where you got to choose who you got to be." Nemuri told her son as she was she still crying. Izuku wiped his tears as he composed himself.

"Mom, I need to know who I am. I need answers to these questions, and I may not like the answers, and it may change me, but one thing that we'll never change is that I will **always** be your son. Mom I love you, you're the only family I have left." Izuku said to his mother as Nemuri cried even more.

Nemuri was at this point was breaking down in tears, she ran over to Izuku hugged him. "I love you to ZuZu, I love you too." Nemuri kept repeating those words in Izuku's ear as both mother and son hugged each other and cried.

"Let's promise to not keep any more secrets and either have us has a problem we come to each other." Nemuri asked Izuku.

"Ok, I promise." Izuku made the promise to his mother.

After the promise was made Nemuri told Izuku more of Trinity and that the woman in his dreams was his other mother Rebecca Holiday. Izuku was shocked that he had three mothers. She also told him that the bullseye capped man in his dreams could be the one that killed his biological mother.

That one made Izuku blood boil and he silently promised to himself that he will make this Bullseye pay for what he did. Nemuri also told him that he was created not only to kill All Might, but also Endeavor and a villain named AFO. The more she talked about the more it was starting to feel familiar to Izuku. Nemuri was done and now it was his time to share.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Nemuri looked Izuku in the eye.

"What is it ZuZu? Oh...could what you have to tell me be about that girl from the exam. I knew you were a player." Izuku widen his eyes at his mother statement and did a spit take.

"No!" Izuku screamed at his mother.

"Oh please ZuZu, I saw how you how you carried her, and she was blushing the whole way." Nemuri began say making Izuku blush.

"It has nothing to do with that...well it does it just not about the girl." Nemuri focused on Izuku again.

"I been secretly training with All Might, he's been training me to become the new symbol of peace." Nemuri eyes widen at this, but Izuku wasn't done.

"All Might also gave me his quirk, it's called OFA." Nemuri jaw dropped and was close to passing out.

"He gave it to me to carry on his legacy and protect me from Trinity." Izuku said making Nemuri refocusing her attention on Izuku again.

"He thinks that Trinity could come for me and that I need all the power that I have available to defeat them. So that's why I been leaving early in the morning, I was meeting All Might to train."

Izuku had finished telling his mother about his relationship with All Might and Nemuri was shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard but it all makes sense when you put the pieces together.

 _'That explains his new found power all of sudden, it must come from this...this OFA. It also explains why that training facility had been destroyed suddenly, they had been training. Oh man, am I going to need a drink after all this.'_ Nemuri thought all this too much for her mind to process.

"Though I don't like that All Might went behind my back and gave you this quirk. I'll **deal** with him later." Izuku shivered at that last sentence.

"But I am glad that he is looking after your safety by giving you this quirk, and I am especially happy that you're also coming closer to achieving your dream." Nemuri said in a proud motherly tone.

"Also this is for you." Nemuri said handing the envelope to Izuku.

Izuku open the envelope and a device was inside. Izuku activated the device and on the projector was All Might.

" **I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTOR."** He said as both mother and son sweat dropped.

" **Congratulations young Kayama you have accomplished something that no other UA tester has done. You have passed the exam with a full 100%. Not even Best Jeanist, Endeavor, or even myself have ever done that. Also you have attained a fan."**

The projector showed Ochako in a room telling the people in there that she was willing to give up points so that Izuku wouldn't fail. They told her not worry and that Izuku had already passed the exam.

" **Most tend forget that fighting is not the only job of a hero, we must also rescue and that was the point of the zero pointer. We must stand in the face of danger and res-"** A hand had came on screen and told All Might that he needed to hurry and All Might began to argue that he needed to tell Izuku something. The producer by the looks told All Might that they need to do more videos, All might understood and said one last thing to me.

" **Congratulations Young Kayama on getting accepted into UA. I look forward to teaching you."**

' _So the rumors of All Might coming to teach at UA were true.'_ Izuku thought. All Might wasn't finished yet.

" **Young Kayama this it. THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"** The projector turned off and Nemuri had gave a big hug to her son, telling him how proud she was.

' _This is it. I am finally going to become a hero. My hero academia has officially begun.'_ Izuku thought as his mom was still hugging him. Unknown to the two someone was watching the house from a near by rooftop.

"I found him." A voice said to a phone.

"What do you want me to do?" The voice said again.

"Understood, I will still stay hidden. When should I test him?" The person asked.

"Alright understand... **Mystique** out."

 **To Be** **Continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Life At UA

Hey guys chapter six is here and next chapter is battle training. Costume will be revealed next chapter, also Izuku is not and I repeat not a hedgehog in any way.

He is still human. I will also be doing the movie after season two of the story. So let's get to it. Also one more thing I did go back on my old chapters and edited them. Well here we are at Izuku first day of school.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

All Might

Thoughts

Regular

 **BETA READ BY SOUNGA12**

* * *

Chapter 6-Life at UA

*BANG*

He was shooting. Shooting at what appears to be a target dummy. The gun in his hand was a pistol, it recoils every-time he pulls the trigger. The bullets hit their target which precise precision. The shots are all at head or at the chest. There is someone there, two women and a man. He turned and saw their faces. One woman has a smirk on her face and looked to be wearing some kind of purple/white outfit, she had tanned skin, and also had white hair. The other women had black hair in a bun and was wearing a lab coat with a proud smile on her face. While the tall man had a stoic face and a red spiky mohawk, he also wearing green and black clothing. He reloaded the gun and put into his holster. The white haired woman began to say something.

"We have a mission… **Shadow**."

* * *

 **IZUKU ROOM**

Izuku awoke from his dream and this time he wasn't breathing hard. He went to his drawer got his dream journal and wrote what he had seen in the dream.

 _'I'm glad I took mom's advice and wrote my dreams down. That woman I saw with the black hair must've been my second mother…Rebecca Holiday was her name, but who were the other two. It seems like I knew them…but how, and why did they call me Shadow?'_ Izuku rambled in his head as he was writing.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was time for him to meet All Might and this time he won't be alone. Izuku shivered at the thought of who was coming along to see the hero.

"ZuZu, are you ready?" His mom called to him.

"Yeah mom, I'm getting my shoes on now." Izuku had put his sweats on and grabbed his shoes.

It was time to meet All Might and all he could do was hope that the man was prepared for what he is about to face.

* * *

 **DAGOBA BEACH**

"Wow ZuZu, you weren't kidding when you said that All Might made you clean the entire beach." Nemuri said to her son impressed by his cleaning of the beach. "That is one beautiful view." She said as the sun was rising over the ocean giving off a beautiful lighting.

"Thanks mom, All Might should be here soon." Izuku said to her, as the mother/son duo waited, they enjoyed the view of the beach. Both mother and son sat on the sand and Nemuri put her hand on her son's head as he leaned on her shoulder. They got up when they heard the number one hero's voice.

"Young Kayama." All Might had arrived in his skinny form but he also saw that someone was with Izuku and when got closer he stopped and spit out blood at who Izuku had brought with him. _'Oh god.'_ Was the only thing the number one hero could think when he saw the woman next Izuku.

"Hello Toshinori, my son here tells me you've been training him. Without my permission I may add." Nemuri said and a very, very, very deadly like mother tone. Both Toshinori and Izuku felt their blood run cold when she said that sentence.

"N-N-Nemuri, I didn't expect you to be here. Yes, I have been training Izuku and I see great potential in him that will make him a great hero." Toshinori said sweating bullets in fear in what the woman may do to him.

"Cut the crap Toshinori, I know about One For All and why you gave to him." Nemuri says and that sentence made Toshinori's sunken eyes widen as he looked at Izuku in which he nodded, it answered his question.

 _'So, it seems Nemuri now knows about our secret.'_ He thought. Toshinori decided to tell Nemuri about the truth of One For All and why it was given too Izuku. He told her about how her son will be carrying on the will of the previous holders of the quirk, make Izuku the Symbol of Peace, and most important to protect him from Trinity.

As much Nemuri didn't like it, she knew that the number one hero was right. Trinity has been silent for two years, Smoker is still investigating them and has been in nothing but dead ends.

"Alright Toshinori, you're right Izuku needs OFA, but I don't like it that you went behind my back. As his mother I should've been asked that you were planning on taking my son as a student." Midnight scolded All might. Say what you want about the heroine, her son's safety is the most important thing to her.

"Don't blame him mom." Izuku said finally making his presence known. "I decided to accept All Might's proposal. I could've easily come to you, I just decided that it would be better if less people know about One For All the safer they be." He said with his head down.

"I know ZuZu," Nemuri says as Toshinori laughed at the nickname of his student and Izuku blushed as he sees his mentor smiling. "I know you could have easily said no. You were tempted by the opportunity to work with your idol and I haven't forgotten your punishment from keeping this from me either." She said eyeing Izuku and he began to sweat.

"Now, how many people know about this One For All?" She asked the Number One Hero and All Might told her of the people that know about One For All existence.

"Alright I've made my decision. You can still work with my son and help him control this quirk of yours." Both All Might and Izuku let loose a breath of air that they were unknowingly holding.

"But if anything happens to my precious son Toshinori, I promise I will make the injury that the villain gave you look like child's play when I get my hands on you. I do have plenty of new toys I would love to use on the Number One Hero…mhmm just the idea of using them on you makes me feel soooo good~." She said in her sick twisted dominatrix smile.

Toshinori shivered at the thought of Midnight using her…toys on him, Izuku was no better.

"Un-Un-Understood Nemuri. I promise he will learn to control all of One For All. He's already mastered 10% which is faster than me." Toshinori said trying to calm the mother/dominatrix.

"Fine then ZuZu, I'll leave you to your training with All Might. I have to get to U.A., as do you Toshinori. We have opening day tomorrow." Nemuri said to the hero, reminding him of his teaching job.

"Right, Izuku it will be harder for us to meet like this." Toshinori told his student and Izuku nodded his head.

"I understand All Might. You have other students to teach and besides I don't want to feel like I'm getting special treatment or something. So, just reach me however you can." Izuku says. Toshinori and Nemuri were smiling at Izuku. The boy puts others before him no matter what.

 _'He's going to a great hero.'_ Both the pros thought as they left the beach.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **U.A.**

 _'This is it. I can't believe that I'm really standing in front of the best hero school in the word. Ok Izuku, clam down. No geeking out.'_ Izuku thought as he stood in front of the gates of U.A.

 _'Huh…some nice security here. The gates only allow people with quirks to pass though.'_ He thought breaking down the security gates of U.A.

Izuku began walking to his class with his headphones in listening to Drake _Underground Kings_. As he was walking he ran into a familiar face in the form of Ochako.

"Oh hey, Izuku." Ochako greeted Izuku. Izuku's headphone volume was low enough where he can hear people and still hold a conversation.

"Hey Ochako, you look nice today." Izuku said back to Ochako which made her blush.

"What class are you headed to?" Ochako asked the green haired boy.

"I'm in Class 1-A." Izuku told her and the round face girl got excited from hearing that.

"Really me too." Ochako said excitedly, as they both began walking and some girls were taking peeks at Izuku and blushing when they saw him.

 _'Uhhh great. It's starting again, the fan club will soon be created. Can this day get worse.'_ Izuku thought, thinking about his previous school girls and how they fawned over him even though he was hoping that he would be able to escape it when coming to a hero school but it was wishful thinking.

His mom always tells him that he is a good looking young man, the muscles and quirks he has are just an added bonus. Both Izuku and Ochako reached the Class 1-A door. Ochako was surprised by the sheer size of the door and Izuku told her that some students may come in different shapes and sizes. They both open the door and met their classmates…too bad two of them were arguing.

"Get your feet off the desk, you must have proper respect for the school property." Came the voice of the glasses wearing boy that Izuku saw at the exam. The other voice…well Izuku knew it and him well.

"What kind of stuck up school did you go to four eyes?" Came the voice of one Katsuki. From Izuku perspective four-eyes…I mean Tenya lida, felt very offended and told Katsuki that he went to a private school.

"A private school, so you're one of stuck up rich kids, huh." Katsuki said to Tenya, which offended him.

"Everyone calm down." Izuku said finally making his presence known and now having all eyes on him. "Do we have to be enemies right off the bat? I mean it's only the first day." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

"You are Izuku Kayama, correct?" Tenya asked Izuku in which he nodded. "I must congratulate you, you figured out the final test objective where I clearly did not and not only that you also got a 100% on the entire exam." He said to Izuku and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was no biggie, I just did with any hero would do." Izuku said to the tall boy as he took a seat behind Katsuki.

Everyone was shocked that this kid passed the exam with a complete 100. A certain red and white haired boy was paying close attention to Izuku.

"Sup, Katsuki." Izuku said hello to him.

"I told that's not my name you damn Deku!" Katsuki was about to get up and throw explosion at Izuku till the doors open revealing a…well a caterpillar like man making his way to the desk and taking out a juice box while every one of the students sweat dropped.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is limited in the job of a hero, so go somewhere else if you want to chit-chat." The caterpillar man said to the students.

"My name is Shota Aizawa, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the Hero Course." The now named Aizawa said to the students in a creepy smile that made most except Izuku and another student shiver. "Put these on and meet me outside." He said giving the students gym uniforms.

"Wait we're not going to be doing orientation." Ochako asked.

"U.A. is a school known for free-styling. They basically do whatever they want to push the students to go beyond their limits. Go Beyond Plus Ultra, it's the school motto." Izuku answered Ochako question and again everyone was shocked by the that he knew that.

Izuku got up from his seat, his headphones still in his ear and grabbed a uniform. "My mom works for the school." Izuku told them as he left the homeroom.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Izuku was the first one down wearing the gym uniform with some modifications. He was wearing his red sneakers, also he ripped the sleeves of the jacket which made it sleeveless, and left the jacket part of the uniform open revealing his black tank top. The rest of the students came down and were lined up for what Aizawa had planned for them.

"Alright we will begin a your quirk assessment test." Aizawa says making some of the students looked at him confused, others were interested, and Izuku…well he was jamming out to his tones.

"Katsuki you're up first." He says tossing him ball. "How far could you throw a ball without your quirk?" He asks Katsuki in which he thought about and answered.

"It was 73 meters." Katsuki answered and Aizawa nodded.

"Good, now try with your quirk." Aizawa orders making Katsuki grinned and grabbed the ball let threw it into the air as high as he could scream 'Die' as he did.

Students sweat dropped, including Izuku. _'A future hero ladies and gentleman.'_ Izuku thought as he saw the ball come to the ground. Katsuki accomplished what Aizawa said though, he got a high score on the ball throw.

"This looks like fun." A pink skinned girl said and others were agreeing with her. Aizawa decided to put some fear into them by giving them an ultimatum.

"Fun huh…well if you think that it's so much fun then the dead last at the end of the test is expelled from school." Aizawa threatens.

* * *

 **TEACHERS LOUNGE**

"Good luck today Young Kayama, from today on you have Eraserhead as your homeroom teacher." All Might said worried about his student, knowing about how Eraserhead operates his classes.

Aizawa expelled an entire hero class because he thought that they weren't enough to be worthy enough to be heroes.

 _'He is by far the toughest teacher in all of U.A., and that saying something considering my old teacher.'_ All Might thought as he looked at Aizawa file.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"EXPELLED!" Came the voices of the students.

"Game on." Izuku said looking directly at Aizawa, the students jaws dropped at Izuku just said.

"Oh…you don't seem nervous." Aizawa said.

"Nope, not all." Izuku replied back casually. "How about we raise the stakes sensei?" He asks making Aizawa raises an eyebrow.

"How so?" Aizawa asked curious to know what the stakes are.

"If I don't rank number one at the end of the assessment, I alone will be expelled and everyone else will be safe." Izuku said which made everyone jaws dropped even further.

 _'This guy is insane, he's really gonna to that for us.'_ Was the thought of the all the students.

"Deal." Aizawa said to Izuku in which he nodded. "Good then let's begin these tests." He said as Izuku changing the song on his headphones to Logic _Fadeaway_.

"Izuku, you shouldn't do this. If you just apologize to Aizawa sensei I'm sure he'll let you off easy." Ochako said to him worried as were other students.

"It's cool Ochako, I want to test myself and I want to see how far I've come with the training I've done." Izuku said as he looked at all his fellow classmates.

"You guys give it all you've got and show him what future heroes looks like. I'll pass and see you all in the next class." He said in a tone that had everyone single student believing that he was going to pass the assessment and made them show Aizawa what they can do.

 _'Plus I also get to see what all your quirks are capable of.'_ He thought to himself, always analyzing his friends or enemies.

The first test was the 50-meter dash. Izuku lined up first along with some other students, while Aizawa held the gun in the air and pulled the trigger. Izuku bracelets began to glow and the students saw this. When they blinked Izuku was gone and before the other students could even take off, they saw someone at the end. It was Izuku.

 _'How did he get there, so fast.'_ Thought all the students.

"This dude is so manly and unreal." A red spiky haired boy said in shock and others were nodding to him.

Izuku clocked in at 1.5 seconds. Aizawa looked uninterested and reminded the other students that they need to hurry, but inside his head a different story was happening.

 _'This kid is going to breeze through the assessment. He might even be in the same league as the Big Three. So, why is he willing to do this if he knows he's going to pass the test?'_ Aizawa thought, until it hit him, remembering what Holiday said about Izuku. ' _He's doing to this to see what his other classmates are capable of. He is studying and breaking down their quirks.'_ He thought.

The next test was the grip strength were a boy named Rikido Sato who got the highest score until the next person came to take the test. Izuku was next, when he grabbed the device he channeled One For All in to his hand which made the red streaks appear. Izuku then began to grip the device as hard as he can. No one knows what Izuku scored because he broke the device.

"Are you kidding me, how powerful is he?" A short boy with grapes on his head said.

The students didn't know what to say, those who were in the same testing area as him know he was strong form seeing him to destroy the zero pointer, but they didn't know that he also fast.

"What's the next test Aizawa-Sensei?" Izuku asked ready for the next test.

Standing long jump was the next test that the students participated in and in this text there was a three way tie. Katsuki used his Explosion quirk to clear the sandbox, then a boy with sparkles on his face cleared it his Naval Laser quirk, and the final was Izuku who just jumped over the sand.

 _'Huh, looks like I tied with Katsuki and sparkles over there. I wonder how long he can hold that laser of his. There have been a lot interesting quirks so far. That green haired girl has a frog like quirk its seems, the black haired ponytail girl can create anything by the looks of it, and there is that guy whose mouth is covered. It's seems like his quirk allows him to use his limbs differently.'_ Izuku thought with interest, mentally taking notes of his fellow classmates quirks.

In the next test there was a shocker to everyone including Izuku, he had tied again to the grape haired kid in the Side Steps test.

"WOW! I tied the top student in the test." The grape boy said and Izuku walked up to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Izuku asked him.

"It's Minoru Mineta." The now named Minoru said to Izuku.

"Not a bad idea of how you used quirk to pass the test." Izuku congratulated Minoru which he accepted.

"Thanks, just because you're the alpha around here doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and do nothing. I'm aiming to become a hero as well and get the ladies." Minoru said to Izuku in which the taller teen nodded.

The next test that Izuku dominated was the sit up challenge. As soon as Aizawa said go to the students Izuku was in another world. Most students had stopped or gave up at 30 or 40, but only Katsuki, Izuku, and another boy named Shoto Todoroki kept on going. Izuku being the stamina freak that he was accepted the silent challenge that the other two boys gave him.

The three boys were now at 60 sit ups and Shoto and Katsuki were started to get tired, while Izuku was still going. When they reached 80 Katsuki gave and Shoto gave at 85. Izuku was still going not even realizing that the boys had given. Izuku was at 100 and still going, he now had a heavy sweat on him but he wasn't breathing heavy. Aizawa decided he had seen enough and called it.

"Izuku enough, you have clearly passed the test and possibly set a school record for the most sit ups." Aizawa said to the stamina monster.

"Got it." Izuku said taking off his jacket and tank top, which made all the girls blush.

 _'HOLY SHIT!'_ Was the thought of all the girls when Izuku took off his shirt.

They saw his hard abs, his muscular muscles, and not to mention the sweat from the previous test gave a glow to his body that made most of them start to drool. Izuku saw this and sighed.

 _'Oh well…guess it can't be helped. Though these girls are kind of cute compared to my old school, especially Ochako with those marks on her cheeks.'_ Izuku thought looking at the girls and decided to wink at them which really made them blush. Izuku headed over to where Aizawa was and got ready to begin the next test, which the ball throw.

"Since Katsuki already did the ball throw and scored a 705.2 meters, the rest of you will be participating." Aizawa told the students. "So who's first?" He asked eyeing which of his students will step to the test.

Everyone went and the only one to surpass Katsuki was Ochako who scored an infinity, Izuku whistled at score she received.

"Impressive." Izuku said impressed that the girl could send the ball that high. ' _It seems if she doesn't close her hands together to turn off her quirk, the object she touches will keep on floating higher and higher.'_ The teen thought as he analyzed the quirk.

"Nice quirk you got there Ochako." He said making Ochako blush.

"Th-Th-Thanks Iz-Izuku." Ochako struggled to say because of her stuttering.

"Izuku, you're up next to throw." Aizawa lazily said to Izuku. Izuku walked up to the circle and grabbed the ball. Everyone waited with anticipation for what the Izuku was going to do.

 _'This test is supposed to push so we can know our upper limits, but I haven't been able to do that yet. I want to combine both One For All and Chaos but All Might said unless it's an emergency I can't do it. So what am I to do?'_ Izuku rambled trying to figure out a way to throw the ball.

"Today Izuku and I want to see your full power." Aizawa said to Izuku with his eyes glowing red.

 _'Could Aizawa know about the incident. If he does he know about One For All…no, he could believe that I was training to use my Chaos power. He is one of the few that know about it. Alright then if Aizawa wants to see my full power I'll give it to him.'_ Izuku thought finally coming to a conclusion on what to do.

* * *

 **BEHIND A BUILDING**

All Might was hiding behind a building watching his student about to take on the ball throw and test. Worried that Aizawa might do something rash and until someone called out to him.

"What are you doing?" All Might turned to the voice to see that it was Izuku mother, Midnight.

"M-M-Midnight what are you doing here." All Might said in shock to see the woman.

"I just asked you that. Are you spying on Izuku, he'll be fine don't worry." All Might nodded and began to wonder why was Midnight here.

"Midnight why are you here, hmmm?" All Might asked the question with a smirk and it got Midnight to blush.

"I was…uhh…just taking a walk, yeah." Midnight says obviously lying.

"No you weren't, looks like I'm not the only here worried about Izuku." All Might said still smirking to Midnight who turned her head in embarrassment.

"I…fine I was worried about him, you know Aizawa reputation with students." Midnight said in which All Might nodded. All Might then turned around to the ball test and what he saw widen his eyes.

"He wouldn't." All Might said with fear.

"What…what's happening?" Midnight coming up close to the end of the wall to see Izuku about to throw the ball.

"I told him unless it's an emergency he can never use those quirks."

"Toshinori, what is happening? What is Izuku about to do?" Midnight began asking, her worry rising.

"Izuku is about to combine both One For All and Chaos." All Might said which made Midnight eyes widen.

* * *

 **PRACTICE FIELD**

"Alright Eraserhead, you want my full power then you'll get it." Izuku said as he tossed the ball from hand to hand and then tossed the ball back to his right hand and closed his eyes to focus.

' _Alright, it's just like before only this time I am going to put it to my finger instead of my whole body. Hopefully it won't be as bad as last time I combined these quirk_ s.' He thought as he felt the power course through him.

The students watched as red streaks appeared on Izuku right arm and then his bracelets began to glow very brightly. Izuku open his eyes and he had his warrior face on. Eraserhead swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembers that face and those eyes very well. Izuku got into a pitching form and threw his arm back. As he was throwing his arm back the red streaks on his arm began to get smaller and disappear. Everyone there saw the streaks disappear, but that was far from the truth.

Izuku focused One For All to his index finger and as he did this the glow on his bracelets disappeared. His index finger now had the One For All streaks and had a gold aura surrounding it. Izuku launched the ball as far as he could he in the air and when he did dust clouded the off air.

The ball skyrocketed into the sky as fast as it could, to some students it looked like a meteor going up instead of coming down. The ball was still going, putting holes in the clouds and eventually it became too hard to see. The machine made a noise and brought everyone's attention to it including Eraserhead who also shocked by the display of power but he did not show it. When Eraser Head looked at the machine it took everything he had so that his jaw would not drop at the sight of the score that Izuku just got.

"So sensei what did I get?" Izuku asked Eraserhead, who didn't even tell him or the students, no he decided to show them the score.

When the students saw the score everyone was in shock. Izuku score was 1500 meters.

"That-That's incredible." Came the voice of Tenya as he was in shock and others were so shocked that they couldn't speak.

 _'Could that man be right about this boy?'_ Shoto thought as Class 1-A came to Eraser Head to see their results.

1st. Izuku Kayama

2nd. Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd. Shoto Todoroki

4th. Katsuki Bakuguo

5th. Tenya Iida

6th. Fumikage Tokoyami

7th. Mezo Shoji

8th. Mashirao Ojiro

9th. Eijiro Kirishima

10th. Mina Ashido

11th. Ochako Uraraka

12th. Koji Koda

13th. Rikido Sato

14th. Tsuyu Asui

15th. Yuga Aoyama

16th. Hanta Sero

17th. Denki Kaminari

18th. Kyoka Jiro

19th. Toru Hagakure

20th. Minoru Mineta

"Well as you can see these are the results are the assessment test and with Izuku placing at the top, all of you are safe…for now." Aizawa said as students let loose a breath knowing that Izuku was number one and Eraserhead would honored the bet." This test is one of many that you will face. I better see improvement in all of you that includes not only the bottom listers but also those who already at the top." He said to the students with a red glare.

"Understood sensei." Class 1-A said together.

"Now go change and head to your next class, oh and Izuku have fun because your favorite class isn't far from now." Eraser Head said his weird creepy smile.

All the students were confused at what he meant except Izuku, he knew what was coming and he feared it. As the students were heading back to the changing room they all began to congratulate Izuku on winning the bet and began to introduce themselves.

"Dude that was so mainly challenging Aizawa-Sensei like that, by the way names Eijiro Kirishima." Eijiro said, a pink skinned girl agree with him next.

"Yeah that takes a lot of guts, also name is Mina Ashido and this Toru Hagakure." Mina says.

"Hey." Toru said introducing herself as Izuku saw floating clothes waving an arm. Izuku was getting compliments left and right from students and honestly he was overwhelmed.

"Uh…thanks guys but I really need to change." Izuku says trying to get away from the attention.

"Aww…do you have too?" Mina and Toru asked which had some of the girls silently agreeing too. They really didn't want him to put his shirt on.

"Sorry ladies perhaps another time." Izuku said.

"Wait, Izuku." Ochaco called out to him. "Why did Aizawa-Sensei say that your favorite class is coming soon?" She asks which Izuku just blushed at the question.

"Uhh…it's nothing don't worry about." Izuku said but nobody believed him.

 _'What could his favorite class be?'_ Class 1-A thought, not knowing soon they will meet Izuku's mother.

"It seems like you must like this class, if it's making you blush *Ribbit*. Also I'm Tsu, just call me that." The now named Tsu said.

"It's not that I like it…it's more of I'm hoping that I don't get embarrassed by it." Izuku said still making Class 1-A confused.

* * *

 **BEHIND BUILDING**

"Hey Eraserhead." Midnight said to the lazy teacher walking off.

"Oh, Midnight and All Might, seeing how your boy was doing Nemuri." Eraser Head said to his fellow teacher and Midnight blushed from his statement.

"Eraserhead what do you think about Young Kayama." All Might said making his presence known.

"I think that the kid is powerful. Probably the most powerful student this school has ever had, but given the circumstances around him I'm not surprised." Eraserhead said as All Might and Midnight nodded to him understanding what he meant.

"There's also the fact he was studying his fellow classmates. I could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at them. He was breaking down their quirks, seeing how they worked and what their weakness are. I can guarantee that by the end of the first semester Izuku will know more about their quirks than they do, but the question is who will find out about Izuku quirks because he clearly used more than one?" He asks and All Might and Midnight understood not many in U.A. know about Izuku other quirks.

"Overall the kid's got the potential, but what will he do when **they** come back? That remains to be seen." He said giving his assessment of Izuku. "I get why Midnight is here, but why are you here All Might." He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I-I was just here seeing the new potential, I am training them tomorrow." All Might stuttered.

"Yeah, alright. Shouldn't you be getting ready to harass Izuku on his first day, Midnight." Eraser Head said to the mother.

"Don't worry about that, ZuZu is going to have a great first day." Midnight said making All Might and Eraserhead laugh at her son's nickname.

* * *

 **UA CLASSROOM**

The rest of the day went by pretty normal for Izuku. He had language with Present Mic, and then there was modern literature with pro hero Cementoss. Everything was going well till his next class came and this was the one he was fearing the most. It was his mother's art class.

"Izuku, how long are you going to wait outside the class?" The voice of Hanta Sero came.

"As long as I can, but unfortunately I'm not that lucky." Izuku sighed as he took his seat in the class.

"Relax dude how bad can art class be?" This time it was Denki Kaminari speaking.

"It's not the class I'm worried about, it's the teacher." Izuku said making the class confused. The door opened revealing the art class teacher.

"Hello students…I will be your art teacher from here on out." The class looked towards the door to see Midnight walking in doing a sexy pose, the male boys being Mineta, Hanta, and Denki, all got nosebleeds from seeing who their art teacher will be.

Izuku groaned knowing that his classmates will know doubt be having perverted thoughts about his mother and who could blame them. His mother was beautiful, attractive, and sexy. She relished in making people be attracted towards her, but she also enjoyed breaking them just as much.

 _'Those poor, poor, poor fools. They have no idea what she really capable of or what she really is.'_ Izuku thought as his mother had begun to ask the class to introduce themselves to her. Everyone had introduced themselves and it was finally Izuku turn.

"Uh…Ms. Midnight, can I go to the nurse. I'm not feeling very well." Izuku said trying to get out this situation anyway possible.

"Oh…ZuZu you look just fine to me."

 _'ZuZu.'_ Class 1-A thought strangely, while some were laughing at the name even Katsuki was laughing cause he knows what Midnight was doing.

"Yeah Deku, you look just fine." Katsuki said. Izuku was trying to not look embraced after hearing his mother call him by his nickname from her.

"Well looks can be deceiving…I recently feel like I have a *cough cough* cold." Izuku said faking the cough and making everyone sweat drop. "It looks to be serious so I should go see Recovery Girl and make sure I'm okay." He said and his mother decided to play his game.

"Well it does seem serious, but luckily the nurse is right outside isn't that right…Recovery Girl?" Midnight asks and just like that the door opened revealing the school nurse.

"Yup." Recovery Girl said opening the door like it was planned.

 _'DAMN!'_ Izuku screamed in his head. _'She knew I would do this and planned ahead.'_ He thought coming to conclusion of what just happened.

"I can see that this young man is perfectly healthy and can continue with class." Recovery Girl said making eye contact with Izuku before she left.

"Have fun Zu-Zu." Recovery Girl said laughing. The class began laughing at Izuku expense.

"So Zu-Zu, now you're _perfectly_ healthy can you introduce yourself to the class." Midnight said making some boys take deep breaths to calm themselves from the way she said perfectly as Izuku got up introduced himself.

"My name is Izuku Kayama." Izuku says introducing himself. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Izuku said to his mother and she responded with a smile.

 _'Those two definitely know each other.'_ The students thought, some of them began to wonder what their relationship was. Some thought that they were friends and others thought they were secret lovers. Everyone had their own opinion on the matter but no one had thought that what Midnight would say next.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. Most of you know that I am the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight." Midnight said introducing herself and she wasn't done yet. "You may call me by my hero name or you can call me… **Kayama-Sensei**." She finished making the class except Katsuki turned their heads quickly to Izuku and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh…Kayama sensei could you by any chance be related to Izuku here?" Eijiro asked the art teacher, in which she smiled.

"Of course I am…Izuku is **my son**." Midnight said.

"Oh ok…wait WHAT?!" Eijiro screamed in shock. The class just froze, no could believe it. The possibly strongest student in the class and the best looking in the girls' opinion, was the son of a pro hero. Not just any hero but possibly the most attractive and hottest in the world.

 _'No wonder he's so hot, he must've got his looks from his mother.'_ Came the thought of the girls, not really knowing that the hero and her son are not really related.

"Dude your mom is literally the walking embodiment of sexiness." Minoru whispered to Izuku.

"Dude you have no idea, she is not what all the hero magazines say. Yes she is sexy, but there is another side to her that people don't know about." Izuku said to the grape boy which confused him.

"Lot of girls have kinks." Minoru said back to him.

"Let's just say that the whip she carries is not only for taking villains out, it has other means." Izuku warned to the perverted boy, but Izuku wasn't done.

"Not to mention there is her room where she keeps her toys. As I fellow man trust me when I say this, You Do Not Want To See That Room." He says. The class ended but the embarrassment was there and it will always be there.

"See you at home ZuZu. I love you." Midnight said making the class laugh and some students in the hallway laugh as well.

"Yeah, I know mom." Izuku said, but that wasn't what Midnight wanted to hear.

"I said I love you ZuZu." Midnight repeated.

"Mom are you serious?!" Izuku asks blushing with embarrassment.

"I love you ZuZu." Midnight repeats.

"I have to go to my class!" Izuku shouts.

"I love you." Midnight repeats, again.

"There are people watching us right now!" Izuku says.

"I love you." Midnight repeats for a fifth time.

Everyone was laughing out loud and Izuku wanted to die right there. Izuku sighed and decided to give his mother what she wanted.

"I love you too, mom." Izuku said to his mother.

"See was that so hard?" Midnight asks to her son. Izuku sighed and left the school as quickly as he could. Ochako and Tenya had caught up to him at the entrance and the trio headed towards the train station together.

"Hey Izuku, before you leave can I ask you something?" The round face girl asked him and Izuku nodded.

"Is Midnight really your mom?" Izuku sighed and answered her question.

"Yeah she is my mom. I know I don't look like her, but that because she adopted me after this accident with my mother." Izuku told withholding the information on Trinity for obvious reasons.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ochaco said now feeling bad about asking this.

"It's cool. I moved on from it and besides Midnight is the only family I need right now. I owe her everything." Izuku told her.

Ochako and Tenya could see from Izuku words that the mother and son have a strong bond.

"One more thing why did Katsuki call you Deku?" Ochaco asks as Izuku just told them an honest answer still not wanting to tell her and Tenya about his memory lost.

"It's just some nickname that he gave me to call me useless." Izuku answers.

"So it's just some derogatory name for you." Tenya had said.

"I like it." Ochaco surprising Izuku and Tenya with her answer. "What, I do." She said blushing with the boys eyes on her now. "The name could also mean 'you can do anything' and from what we saw from Izuku can do anything." She said and Izuku smiled.

"Deku, huh…fine then, you can call me Deku if you like it so much, Ochako." Izuku said to her.

"Besides I don't want people calling me ZuZu except for my mom." He tells them.

"Cool then from now on you're Deku." Ochaco saw that it was getting late and her train had arrived and headed towards it. "See you Deku, later Tenya." She said goodbye to her new friends.

"I best be own my way as well." Tenya said waving goodbye.

Izuku had walked to his train and put changed a song on his phone to _Hillside_ by Tory Lanez.

 _'So that was my first day at U.A. huh, got say it could have gone worse but overall it wasn't that bad. Those classmates of mine do have some interesting quirks. I'm curious of how strong they will become as time goes on. I can't wait for what challenges this school brings me.'_ Izuku thought with a smile.

* * *

 **TEACHERS LOUNGE**

All Might was in the teacher lounge looking at his hero costume.

 _'You did well on your first day my Young Kayama, but come tomorrow the real challenges will begin. I can only hope you're prepared for the battle training.'_ The Number One Hero thought because as of tomorrow Class 1-A will be begin the training to become heroes with All Might himself.

* * *

 **TODOROKI HOUSEHOLD**

Shoto had entered his house and was welcomed by his older sister Fuyumi Todoroki. "Hi Shoto, how was your first day at U.A.?" Fuyumi asked her brother.

"It was interesting." Shoto replied back, soon Shoto began walking to a certain room. "Is he here?" He asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah he's in his office." Fuyumi told her brother.

As Shoto was walking he saw that his mother, Rei Todoroki, was in the garden looking at these red flowers. He waved to her and kept walking. Shoto was so glad and happy to have his mother back, as was the rest of the Todoroki siblings. After what that man put her through, the siblings thought that they would never see her again. Shoto had reached the door to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shoto open the door and saw the man who made basically made his life a living hell, his father, Endeavor.

The man obsessed with becoming number one, the man who treated his family like dirt except for Shoto who he trained and trained. The man who is now looking for redemption from his family.

"Hello Shoto, how was your day at U.A.?" Endeavor asked his son, but Shoto didn't care about that, no he was here in front of this man for one thing and one thing only.

"Who exactly is Izuku Kayama?" Shoto asks.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boys Are Back

**Hey guys happy holidays and RIP to the goat Stan lee. A moment of silence for the greatest ever.**

 **I'm back with an another chapter and here we reveal Izuku costume. No hover shoes yet I'm afraid. Next chapter is the start of the USJ arc and that will conclude season one Izuku ultimate weapon.**

 **The costume will change and he will have weapons to it. I don't know what or when I'll add them. But it's not going to be all fist for Izuku. Anyway enjoy the chapter and the fight between two rivals.**

 **DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

Chapter 7- The boys are back

He was in a room, a squared white room to be exact. He had a ball in his hand. The ball made a noise as he threw it at the wall. He continued to throw it at the wall and watched as it bounce towards him. He kept on doing his. It must have been hours of him doing the same thing over and over.

He heard a door open, he turned his face towards the door. A man wearing black shades and a woman came in. The woman was his second mother and the man he did not know. But he could see that there was something different about him. His mother was holding something, they looked to be his gold rings. She came towards him and put the rings on his wrist and said something. "Never take these **off**."

* * *

 **IZUKU ROOM**

Izuku woke up from his dream and did the same thing he always would do when he had a dream like that. He went to his dream journal to write what he saw.

' _That was mother Holiday with my rings, but who was that man. Forget the fact I may have seen him before, but what's with the reason every-time I think of him I get scared. Who is he?'_ Izuku began to ramble until he realized that he was running late for school. Izuku quickly got dressed and headed to school, but the dream was still in his head and along with man in black.

* * *

 **UA CLASSROOM**

Izuku made to UA on time and took his seat quickly. Everyone was busy conversing and doing their own thing, Izuku didn't care though his headphones was in his ear listening to NF _Intro 3._ The teen kept thinking back to the man in the black shades and every-time the teen thought about the man he would feel the goosebumps coming onto his skin. Who ever this man is was putting fear in Izuku like no else could do and that is another reason to be worried, for Izuku is not scared easily.

' _For as long I can remember, which is not very long. The only person that has been able to scare me is mom and that is when she's angry. I faced down crooks, a villain, and robots. I jumped off buildings and crashed to the ground without even flinching. Not to mention I jumped on the number one hero's back without a care in the world. Yet none of that could put fear in me, but yet..._ _ **this man**_ _has been able to do it and I'm only thinking about him. How will I be when I_ _ **face him**_ _?'_ Izuku asked himself. While Izuku was thinking about his dream, Shoto was paying close attention to him and was remembering the conversation he had with his father.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Who is Izuku Kayama?" Shouto asked his father, who eyed his son curiously.

"Why the sudden interest in him now? When I first told you of him you didn't care?" Enji said back to his son and Shoto scoffed.

"I wasn't interested then, now I am." Shoto fired back at his father.

"I will tell you, but first tell me what you already know of him." Enji asked his son, in which Shoto decided to tell him.

"He is an interesting boy and he is the son of pro hero Midnight. He comes off as a laid back and relaxed individual, but when quirk assessment came he displayed power that I never seen before. He clocked in at 1.5 seconds in the meter dash, he basically breezed through the tests like they were nothing."

"Yes, I imagine that he did." Enji said, making Shoto raise his eyebrow but he continued on anyway.

"This Kayama boy also scored a 1500 meters in the ball throw test,, though there was something strange with him when he used his **quirks**."

"Quirks? You believe he has more than one?" Enji asked his son and Shoto nodded.

"From what I saw he has two." Shoto told his father and Enji simply nodded.

"He was wearing these gold bracelets that were glowing during the meter dash and the ball throw test." Enji still kept silent.

"So, I ask again who is he?" Shoto asked his father, and Enji got up from his desk. He walked towards the door and left his office.

"Come, it's time for dinner and your mother is cooking." Enji told his son, and Shoto was confused but reluctantly followed his father to the family dinner room. The Todoroki family were all gathered at the table in awkward silence. Everyone one was eating their food quietly, until Enji broke the tension by answering Shoto's question.

"Rei, the food is very delicious." Enji said to his wife and she nodded. Enji then answered Shoto question.

"Izuku Kayama is indeed an interesting boy, even from what I know they're not many people like him. Your own assessment of him is quite well, he does have multiple quirks like you, but you are missing a few pieces."

"What do you mean?" Shoto asked Enji looking confused as were the rest of the family.

"I can not tell you the whole story because I swore to secrecy, but he is powerful. Possibly the most powerful student in the history of UA."

"More powerful than you." **Natsou Todoroki** the second eldest said to his smugly.

"Yes." Enji responded to the statement quickly and without hesitation which surprised the family greatly. If anyone knows anything about Endeavor, knows that he would **never** admit that someone is stronger than him.

"Father, don't you think you're just overrating him little." Fuyumi said to her father and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Izuku is powerful, powerful enough to fight even me. I could win because I have more experience on my hand, but it will be a close fight that could go either way." Enji then looked at his youngest son.

"If you want to know more about Izuku there is one person that could tell you and that is Izuku, but he won't tell his story just by you asking. Shoto, if you want the answers so badly you must get them on your own." Enji said to his son as he got up to leave.

"I will tell you this though and I'm not saying this as Endeavor the hero, I'm saying as your father now. Whether you believe it or not I do care for you, for **all** of you. I know I made my mistakes and not asking forgiveness. I don't deserve it yet and I may never will get it." Enji said to his family as his back was towards them so that they couldn't see the pain on his face for the abuse he caused them.

"But I will do everything I can to **protect** you all and give you the family that **I** tore apart. That being said if you do end up challenging Izuku, you must use **your fire**."

Shoto eyes narrowed dangerously at Enji. ' _Of course, he wants me to use my **l**_ _ **eft side**_ _.'_ Shoto thought angrily as Enji continued to speak.

"He is a person you do not **underestimate** and you can not fight him at **half strength**. If he sees that you're holding back in anyway he will capitalize on it and you will be defeated or **worse**. You fight him with everything you have. If you do that, then **you just might win**. Once he is defeated you will get your answers, though you may not like them. **I know I didn't.** " The Todoroki family was left in shock at what their father had said, even Rei who eye her husband curiously. After Enji finished his statement he left the family.

"If any of you need me I'll be in the dojo."

Enji had left the family to finish the rest of their dinner. Shoto though had lost his appetite on his food. All he could his stare at the plate and think back to what his father said.

' _What does he mean I won't like the information? What could Izuku be hiding?'_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Shoto was still looking at Izuku, he couldn't understand what his father meant by him not liking the information. Shoto saw that Izuku turned around to look at him. All Izuku did was look at him for a few seconds, then he smiled and wave towards to him.

The doors opens revealing Aizawa in his sleeping bag. "Today you all will be starting your hero training." The class for super excited about hearing what they will be doing.

"Aizawa sensei who will be our teacher?" Tenya asked doing his robotic hand motion.

"You will find out in few moments, right now I'm gonna to take a nap." Aizawa said as he fell to the floor to sleep and everybody sweat dropped at their sensei.

A few moments later the door was opened and All Might had came through it. " **I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON."** Class 1A became excited when they found out that the number one hero is teaching them.

"Oh man, All Might really is here!" Shouted an excited Kirishima.

"That costume is the silver age!" Shouted Hanta. As everyone was excited to learn from the number pro, Izuku mind was back at to the moment his mentor came in the room. '

' _What kind of normal person comes through the door screaming that they're coming through the door and then says that it's normal.'_ Izuku thought with a massive sweat drop and smile, his mentor is one of a kind.

" **Today you future heroes will be starting your battle training."** All Might said to the students.

"Battle Training." Both Katsuki and Izuku said, they looked at each other.

"Jinx, buy me a soda Katsuki." Izuku said calling Katsuki by real name which he hates.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DEKU!" Katsuki screamed at the green haired boy, which Izuku ignored.

" **Enough of that and let's get back to what I was saying. Yes, you all be in battle training but it also be fun lesson."** The students looked confused. " **Today is the day you all get your hero costumes!"** The class became excited when they heard that they will get to wear their costumes.

" **Each of your costumes are in these containers. Get them on and meet at Ground B for training."** After All Might finished he ran away, 1A grab their containers and head to the to changing rooms. Everyone was at Ground B waiting with All Might, everyone but Izuku.

* * *

 **CHANGING ROOM**

Izuku was still looking himself in the mirror, he had everything on except the mask. He has to thank his mom again for helping him out with it the costume, though there were some arguments between the two about the idea. ' _What the hell was she thinking trying to make me look like some bondage master.'_ His thought made him recall how the costume came about.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Zu-Zu, have you sent the plans for your costume to UA." Nemuri asked her son as they were eating lunch at the table. "No mom, I'm stuck on what I want it to look like." Nemuri could see her son frustration and decided to help him out on it. "Well... I could help out with-"

"No." Izuku said quickly which made his mother cry anime tears and throw her arms around like a child. "Awww… why not, people loved my first costume." Nemuri said as she held a photo of her first costume.

"One: I'm not trying to look like a male stripper. Two: Loving and **Lusting** are two different things. Three: Didn't the government make you change it because of the complaints from parents." Izuku told her with a deadpan tone while Nemuri just laughed and scratched her head. Izuku just shook his head at his mother antics.

"Ok, how about this zu-zu. I'll help out and give you my input, but you get to choose the design and what it looks like." Izuku thought about and decided that an another point of view would be good. "Deal." Izuku told her.

"Good, now how about we get some black leather."

"Mooom." Izuku groaned.

' _I'm starting to regret this deal.'_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Izuku shivered at the thought of him being in a tight black leather costume with a whip. ' _Though a whip could be an interesting a weapon to use. It has its uses in traversal and long range combat. I have think about using one.'_ Izuku thought as he took one last look at himself in mirror and decided something was wrong. He look at his hair, his lush, green, un-neat, curly hair. Izuku decided that his hair needs to change little for the outfit to look right. ' _Maybe I should cut my hair short.'_

Izuku decided to brush his hands through his hair so that his hair is to the sides and now people can see his forehead. **(think when he went undercover in AFO arc to rescue Katsuki or think virgil from DMC)** He now looked in the mirror and saw that he look ready. He put his headphones on and grabbed his mask.

"Showtime." Izuku said to himself as he made his to join the other students.

* * *

 **GROUND B**

 **(Everyone costume are the same from the battle training arc and will change when we get to license exam. I'm only describing Izuku costume here.)**

Everyone of class 1A were admiring each other costumes, some were even perving at the girls costumes. " **You all look good in your costumes… huh where's young kayama."** All might his class as he noticed that Izuku was not among them.

"I'm right here All Might." Izuku called out to his mentor, everyone turned towards where Izuku voice came from and they were was impressed by his costume.

Izuku was wearing a short sleeve black muscle shirt, along with black combat pants with a green outline on the side of his pants. Izuku also had pure white fingerless gloves on his hands, and a black belt on his waist with the buckle being gold. Izuku also had a black jacket that was currently un-zipped with green outlines on the arms and white fur on the collar area of the jacket. On his feet he had black and green sneakers that were camouflage in a way. **(The sneakers are green and black xplr camo)**

Finally Izuku has shown his gold limiter rings on his wrist and was wearing a black domino mask on his face, with the eyes of the mask being white. Izuku had his white earbuds in his ear listening to _Goku_ by Jaden Smith. Everyone was captivated by the costume of Izuku, even All Might who was worried that his young student may try to copy his look because of how much he looked up to him. Izuku smiled when he saw the reactions from everyone face.

' _Man I was dead wrong when I thought Izuku would copy me. I'm also glad Midnight didn't try to make him into some male stripper or bondage master. The government does not need to deal with the complaints of parents again.'_ All Might thought to himself as the students mainly the girls were crowding around Izuku asking him about his costume.

"Wow muscles your costume is awesome." Mina said the to green haired boy as she was eyeing him as a piece of meat.

"Yeah, you look really good in black Izuku." Toru said to him next.

"Izuku, I'm curious is why do you have those rings on your wrist?" **Momo** asked Izuku.

"The rings are more for style, I think they give my costume more of a 'pop' you know. Also, I must say girls your costumes are just as good as mine if not better ." Izuku said to the girls with a smile that made them all blush and keeping the secret of his rings from the class.

' _There costumes are well done and they go with their quirks well. It seems_ Momo _costume (damn what a costume) allows her to show all that skin so she can create more objects without clothing getting in the way. Toru is basically wearing nothing so she could infiltrate places without being seen.'_ Izuku thought as he was analyzing not just the girls costumes but the males as well.

"Wow Deku, your costume is cool. It's very unique and original and I love the rings on the wrist by the way." Ochako said as she made her way to Izuku.

"Ochako are you wearing...a spacesuit." Izuku asked as he saw the gravity hero coming up to him and he tried, **tried** not to look at her body.

' _And I thought Momo costume was bad enough, but Ochako costume shows her curves and body really well.'_ Hey, say whatever you want to say about Izuku, last time he checked he was a red blooded male and he likes women.

"Yeah ,they didn't get what asked for so they just gave me a spacesuit." Ochako said a little sad, Izuku decided to cheer her up.

"Hey don't worry about it, you can always change the costume whenever you want. Just go to the support department in UA and asked for what you want. Hell, I know I gonna to be making changes to this." Izuku said pointing as his own costume and Ochako thanked him with a nod. Katsuki heard what Ochako called Izuku and made a fist in anger.

' _Damn it Deku, you allow her to call you that, but yet you can't remember what that name means to me.'_ Katsuki thought as All Might told the students what they will be doing during their Battle Training.

" **Alright students this is how we will be conducting your Battle Training today. We will have two teams Hero vs Villains. The villains will be protecting a nuclear weapon in their base, while the other team being the heroes will attack the base and the secure the nuclear weapon. The only way for the Villains to win is survives till time runs out or defeat the heroes. For the Heroes to win they must touch the nuclear weapon or defeat the villains guarding it." All Might said as he explained the rules to his class.**

' _This seems very American like, but giving that All Might spent a lot of time over there it would make sense.'_ Izuku thought of his mentor lesson.

" **You all will be in teams of two. Two heroes and two villains. I will randomly draw your names from this box and then the first team will start, while the others will wait in the observation room with me to watch and observe the fight. So, do we all understand."** All Might asked his class in which they all nodded.

" **All let's draw names."** All might said as he drew names from the box.

 **(Teams are the same as canon)**

"Look like we're teaming up Deku to take on Katsuki and Tenya." Ochako said to Izuku.

"Yeah Katsuki is going to be a tough one with his explosions quirk and Tenya has speed on him. They will be a tough duo to take on, but I know we can do it.." Izuku said back to Ochako.

" **All right you all know your teams Izuku and Ochako are the heroes while Katsuki and Tenya are the villains**. **The two teams now will have 20 minutes to get a layout the building and plan their attack. Once the 20 minutes are up the battle will begin."** All Might told the teams as he and the rest of the students were heading up to the observation deck.

Izuku and Ochako were waiting outside the building looking at the layout. Izuku was studying the plans, looking over everything to the tiniest detail.

' _The building has two main entrances. One on the bottom floor and the second on the roof, the other entrances are the windows that are all around the building. The bomb could be placed on one of the mid level floors of the building. Knowing Katsuki like I do he will come straight for me and me alone, leaving Tenya to defend the bomb all by himself. That could work towards our advantage.'_ Izuku smiled has he formed a plan to win the match.

"Ochako, I have a plan." Izuku told her.

"What is it, deku?" Ochako asked the green haired hero.

"Once the match starts we go inside the building and we let Katsuki find us, once he does he will immediately come after me. While I deal with Katsuki you find the bomb and radio me once you do. Tenya will be guarding it, but do not engage him yet, stay hidden and radio which floor the bomb is on and I'll come to you and then the both of us will take him down. With the both of us working together Tenya won't have a chance and Katsuki won't have an enough time to get back." Izuku told Ochako and she was surprised at well Izuku had formed a plan.

"You got it, deku!" Ochako said to Izuku. ' _Deku had thought of all that so quickly. He's determined to win the match. I can't let him down.'_ Ochako said to herself as the match was about to start.

" **Students the match will officially begin in 10 seconds."** All Might through the speakers. The alarm had went off to alert the teams that the match as officially begun. Izuku and Ochako went into the building, as they were walking Izuku used his eagle pulse to see that he was right. The bomb was located in a mid-level floor with Tenya and Katsuki guarding it.

* * *

 **VILLAIN TEAM**

"Huh, the bomb is made of paper mache." Tenya said as he examined the nuclear bomb that he and Katsuki were supposed to protect. "Hey four-eyes." Katsuki called to Tenya which made him turn his head.

"What do you think of deku's power." Katsuki asked Tenya as he face was still in a scowl and looking at the door.

"Deku...oh you mean Izuku? Yes, well he is very powerful. I saw him during the entrance exam, I watched him save Ochako and destroy the zero pointer with one punch." Tenya said too Katsuki, but the explosive teen wasn't done yet..

"Since when did round face call start calling deku, deku?" Katsuki asked the Tenya.

"Round face...do you mean Ochako?" Tenya said in a thinking pose. ' _Ocahko face is pretty round.'_ Tenya thought.

"FOUR EYES!" Katsuki yelled brining Tenya attention back to his question.

"She has been calling him that for a day. Ochako asked Izuku if she can call him that since she liked the nickname and Izuku allowed her since he was fine with it." Tenya finished which made Katsuki so angry, that he decided to head off on his own.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need to protect the bomb." Tenya told Katsuki in which he didn't pay him any mind and continue walking out the room. "Huh...looks I'm protecting the bomb on my own." Tenya said to himself as his partner abandon him.

* * *

 **HERO TEAM**

"Hey, Deku." Ochako called to Izuku and he turned towards her. "What is it, Ochako? Is something wrong." Izuku asked her noticing that she had a curious look on her face.

"Just what is your relationship with Katsuki, you guys seem to know each other."

"Katsuki and I went to the same school. He knows me from our time as kids, from what I heard we were best friends and what not. We both had dreams of becoming heroes, and we had nicknames for each other. He called me Deku and I called him something, the thing is I don't know any of this or should say I don't **remember** it." Izuku told Ochako and she was in shock at what she heard.

"W-What do you mean you don't remember him." Ochako asked Izuku in which he sighed told her his story...well only the parts of it.

"Remember when I told you and Tenya that Midnight adopted me after an accident with my mother." Izuku said to her and which she nodded.

"That accident left me with an injury that resulted in my memories being lost. I barely remember anything of my life as a kid, hence is why I don't remember Katsuki or anything else of my childhood." Izuku told her as he was still looking for when Katsuki will strike. Ochako was sad to hear of Izuku injury and felt bad for Katsuki to.

' _Katsuki may be a jerk...ok he possibly_ _ **is**_ _a jerk, but his best friend doesn't remember him and worse he's in the same class with him.'_ Ocahko sadly thought, but she brought out of it by Izuku.

"Come on this is no time to thinking about my past. We need to focus on our miss-"

"DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as he flying in to attack Izuku. Izuku grabbed Ochako and dodged the explosion that was coming for them. The explosion collided with the wall leaving crater.

"Ochako, GO! Just like we planned, I'll handle Katsuki." Izuku told his partner and Ochako nodded and began to look for the bomb.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BY THAT NAME DEKU!" Katsuki yelled again charging at Izuku with explosion, Izuku did a backflip to avoid the attack.

"Sorry Katsuki, I'm not losing this match and you need to control that temper of yours." Izuku said getting in a boxer fighting style and Katsuki was ready for this fight.

' _If me calling you deku won't bring those memories then I will have to use pain to bring you back._ _**I will get my best friend back.**_ " Katsuki thought as small explosions were coming from his hands.

"Let's go!" Both Izuku and Katsuki yelled.

 **(Play There and back again by daughtry or play whatever you want. It's up to you but that song went well this action scene, again it's up to you.)**

Katsuki charged at Izuku with explosions coming from his right hand ready to attack Izuku. The teen was standing there letting the attack come and when Katuski was close enough he judo threw him into a wall.

"I know everything you're about to do Katsuki, I been studying you these past years. I know that you lead with your right hand when attacking." Izuku said to the fallen boy as he growling at the him. Katsuki got from the floor and tried attacking Izuku again, but this time Izuku flashed behind him and kicked his back, knocking Katsuki further.

As Katsuki was getting up Izuku created a small spear to knock Katsuki out. ' _This should knock him out, then I can go find Ochako and put an end to this match.'_ Izuku thought as he finished generating the spear and threw it. Katsuki saw it coming from behind him and fired his quirk into the ground to jump high in the air to dodge the oncoming projectile.

' _He can create spears too! How many quirks did this organization give him?'_ Katsuki thought, as he knew that Izuku had multiple quirks but he didn't know what they were.

' _Good dodge.'_ Izuku thought, but he saw where Katsuki was heading thanks to the force of his explosions. Izuku flashed to ceiling of the building ready to intercept him.

"I don't think so, Katsuki." Izuku said as flashed towards the ceiling ready to knee Katsuki in the spine, but this is what Katsuki wanted.

' _Got you Deku.'_ Katsuki turned his body so that his chest was facing the ceiling and he fired explosions at the spot Izuku was. Izuku saw the attack coming and flashed to the ground avoiding the danger of the attack.

' _Looks like I wasn't only studying. He knew where I was going to go and had a perfect counter attack for it.'_ Izuku thought as this fight Katsuki was going to be more challenging than he realized.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"Wow those two are really going at it." Denki said impressed the his follow classmates display of power.

"Yeah, is it me or his Katsuki face looking really evil right now." Hanta said next and was met with nod from everyone.

"Ok, I was just checking." Hanta said as he went back to looking at the screen.

"I'm surprised that Katsuki is able to keep up Izuku especially after what we saw from him in the assessment test. *Ribbit*" Tsu said in her honest tone.

"Tenya may not have chance either." This time is was the voice of **Kyoka Jiro** , who was twirling her earphone jack.

" **Do not underestimate Katsuki."** All Might voice came to the students.

" **Young Kayama may have came in first in all whole exam, but Katsuki came in second in the heroic exam while Tenya came in second in the written exam. That team right now is combination of Brain and Brawn. They won't just sit back let young Kayama do whatever he wants especially young Bakugo. He wants to push himself and go beyond his limits. You know the school motto."**

"PLUS ULTRA!" The students shouted all together.

* * *

 **GROUND B**

Katsuki fired a barrage of explosions at Izuku and he dodged them all with his agility. The hallway was becoming a mess and wouldn't last long, Izuku knew he need to take this fight somewhere else. "If you want a fight so badly **KATSUKI~** come and get me." Izuku taunted Katsuki by calling him by his name and fled from the hallway, Katsuki like a bull chased after him using his explosions to boost him towards deku. Izuku speed was keeping Katsuki from catching up to him, but he knew he couldn't run forever.

' _I can't keep running forever. These hallways are to narrow for us to fight...wait there was some kind of storage room on the next level. I will lead him there and then I can_ _ **finish this**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as he remember the storage room from the building blueprints. Izuku began to run towards the second floor with Katsuki chasing after him. Izuku ran faster than Katsuki had ever seen, he began to put more power into his explosion just to keep up with him.

' _Damn I can't keep this up forever. If all else fails there is my trump card to use.'_ Katsuki thought.

Izuku was still running not his fastest, but just enough to distance himself for Katsuki. There was sharp turn coming up and Izuku saw a wall, a smirk came on his face as he boosted his speed with chaos. The rings glowed and Izuku was getting faster as the wall was coming up, but Izuku didn't stop, he just kept running. The wall had arrived and as soon as Izuku feet hit the wall he turned his body. The move allowed Izuku to **run** on the side of wall to make the turn and make his way to the stairwell.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

"Is anyone seeing...what I'm seeing right now." Ejiro said in shock and the students were no better, as they watched Izuku literally run on the side of a wall.

"He is **running** …running on the side of a wall." Mina said just as shocked.

"Is there anything that Izuku can't do." Toru said next.

"Izuku is on another level compared to us." The voice bird boy **Fumikage** said to the students.

"He's going to get all the ladies." Mineta said with anime tears realizing that Izuku was going steal all the women and the girls who heard him rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **GROUND B**

' _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!'_ Katsuki thought as he saw Izuku run on the side of wall, Katsuki was still behind him and trying to get ahead of him but failing. ' _Where ever you go_ _**I will follow**_ _.'_ Katsuki thought as he fired more explosions trying to push himself towards Izuku. Izuku was still on the wall and saw that the stairs were coming and ran down from the wall. Izuku ran up the stairs and found the room he was looking for. Izuku ran into room and contacted Ochako.

"Ochako where are you? Have you found the bomb or Tenya?" Izuku asked Ochako in tone in a tone that made it seem like that Izuku had done this before.

"Yeah I found him. He's in front of the bomb by himself, the bomb is located on the fifth floor around all these windows. What was those explosions, are you alright?" Ochako told Izuku, remembering what he asked of her also worried about him.

"Don't worry about the explosions or me. **Focus on the mission**." Izuku told her in the same tone when he saved from the zero pointer just little bit rougher. "Un-Understood." Ochako answered back, Tenya heard something from the pillar and realized that it was Ochako voice and went in to attack her.

"I got you now you hero." Tenya said in villain like voice that made Ochako laugh.

"Uh-Oh." Ochako said as she dodged Tenya kick and avoided him.

"Izuku, Tenya found me." Ochako told him.

"I'll be right...on second thought I'm going to be a little busy, a firecracker just found me. Ochako hold on as long as you can. **I promise we're going to win this fight**." Izuku told the gravity heroine and she knew when heard that tone that Izuku will found a way to win.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

All Might was the only listening to the words being said between the students and when he heard Izuku tone it made even him pause. That kind of tone comes from someone who has years of experience on the job and knows what they're doing, and knowing Izuku history it gave him cause for concern.

' _Izuku said he doesn't remember anything of Trinity, but that doesn't mean Trinity_ _ **teachings**_ _have_ _left him. Could Izuku somehow be subconsciously turning himself into this Project Shadow. If things go too far I have to step in immediately.'_ The number one hero thought with concern.

* * *

 **GROUND B**

Katsuki had reached the room that Izuku went into and he was tired, not mention his hands were hurting. Katsuki tried to hide it but Izuku saw through it and smiled. "What's wrong Katsuki~? Don't tell your tired cause I haven't warmed up yet." Izuku taunted Katsuki which made his him go berserk. Katsuki charged at Izuku at leading with his right and Izuku was expecting it, but something was different with this attack and Izuku did not see it.

Katsuki charged at Izuku leading with the right and Izuku was ready for it just like katsuki wanted. When Katsuki was close to Izuku, Izuku flashed behind him ready to kick him, but as Izuku flashed he fell into Katsuki's trap.

Katsuki knew from watching Izuku for so long that the flash step was his favorite quirk and that he always tends to strike from behind. Katsuki had his left hand ready with an explosion and when Izuku got behind him he would fire it off.

"GOT YOU DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as Izuku reappeared behind. Katsuki fired an explosion at Izuku face with his left hand, Katsuki baited Izuku with his right hand and fired an explosion with his left by putting left hand over his right shoulder.

"Argg!" Izuku screamed as he was hit by the explosion in the face and something happened to Izuku once he was hit. Memories came into Izuku head and he saw two boys playing in a park. The memories ended as quickly as they came and all Izuku saw was Katsuki attacking him. Katsuki like a shark in blood infested water began to attack Izuku with everything he had. He fired off explosions after explosion at Izuku. Izuku dodged most of them, but not successfully.

He had some burn marks that his healing quirk was fixing and his costume was damaged. Izuku jacket was destroyed, his shirt was ripped revealing his left shoulder, and his masked was destroyed showing his face again.

"What wrong DEKU? Not going to flash to towards me. I know where exactly where you prefer to strike anyway." Katsuki said to Izuku which made him worried, even though Izuku didn't show it.

' _Could Katsuki figured it out my quirk-'_ Izuku thought was cut short as Katsuki came in attacking again. Izuku rolled dodged out of the way, and Katsuki kept on attacking. All the attacks led Izuku to be backed up behind a wall.

"WHY? WHY? WHY can't you wake up?" Katsuki screamed at Izuku and he looked confused. "Why can't you remember your uncle, aunt, or even **my name**." Katsuki yelled at Izuku who was no better right now, Izuku was grabbing his head in pain as more memories came into him as images of a blonde woman and brown haired male.

" **WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER**!?" Katsuki screamed at his friend.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

All Might heard everything that Katsuki was saying and felt sorry for the boy. "Man Katsuki was so mainly when he countered that attack from Izuku and Izuku wasn't manly at all with that attack. Heroes shouldn't attack from behind." Ejiro said, but All Might corrected him.

" **Katsuki, did have a great counter attack against Izuku. Also Izuku was smart to attack the enemy from a blind spot. As heroes we want to end the fight as quickly as possible and then move in on rescuing people."** All Might said to his students and they nodded. All Might eyes widen when he saw what Katsuki was going to do next.

' _He wouldn't.'_ Was All Might could think.

* * *

 **GROUND B**

Katsuki was getting frustrated with Izuku, nothing he did would wake up his friend. So he saw that Izuku was grabbing his head in pain and he realized that he had an opportunity here. Katsuki smiled as he grabbed his grenade gauntlet and aimed it at Izuku.

"If you know me so much Deku, then you know how my quirk works. If these nerds made my gauntlets the way I asked then these bad boys here have been storing up my nitroglycerin." Izuku eyes widen and he heard Katsuki.

' _Is he insane to fire off a blast in this confined space.'_ Izuku thought and unfortunately he was right Katsuki at this moment was insane. Izuku tried to move but images flashed through his head again of a young boy that looked like a younger Katsuki showing of his quirk.

"Katsuki do not pull that pin it will kill Izuku!" All Might told Katsuki through the communicator, but Katsuki didn't listen to the hero voice. "It won't kill him, but it will **hurt him**."

"I'm ending this match now." All Might said about to interfere, until a voiced came to him.

"NO! Do not stop the fight All Might." Izuku said his head still in pain, but he fought through it.

"Let Katsuki and I continue." All Might didn't want too but allowed the to friends to continuing fighting.

"What did I say about that name. **MY. NAME. IS. NOT. KATSUKI.** You know what it is. SO TELL ME! Katsuki screamed as he pulled the pin and let loose a big explosion from his gauntlet.

The explosion was massive and coming right towards Izuku who was still kneeling on the floor from his head pain. ' _Shit!'_ Izuku thought as the explosion was coming too towards. He was about to move before an another image came into his head and it was the same image of the two boys. He looked closer and realized that it was him and Katsuki. The boys were talking to each other at the park near a fountain.

" _Check it out Deku this is my quirk." The young Katsuki said to Izuku showing off his explosion quirk._

 _"Wow_ _ **Kacchan**_ _, it's so cool. I can't wait till I get mine." Izuku said to Katsuki._

 _"Yeah when get yours Deku you can be my sidekick and stop calling me Kacchan." Katsuki said to Izuku._

 _"Are you going to stop calling me Deku?" Izuku asked even though he knew the answer._

 _"No way that is what you are a deku."_

 _"Then you are nothing but a kacchan." Katsuki and Izuku began to argue on the names being called to each other as the memories began to end._

 _'_ _ **Kacchan**_ _...that's Katsuki_ _ **name.**_ ' Izuku thought as he finally remembered his best friend and his name.

The memory had ended and the explosion that Katsuki had fired at Izuku was to close for him to dodge, so Izuku took the blast head on. ' _This is going to hurt.'_ Izuku braced himself for the impact of the blast when it came.

Izuku screamed in pain as the blast hit and destroyed everything in its radius. The smoked began to clear and Katsuki eyes widen when saw that Izuku was still standing. Izuku costume was completely destroyed. He was now shirtless and the pants now looked like shorts. He also had cuts and burns all over his body, but he was still standing.

"Katsuki if you fire another one of those shots of I'm ending the match and you will lose." All Might warned Katsuki, but he didn't listen.

"What is my name deku? What is it? WHAT IS MY NAME?" Katsuki shouted ready to fire an another shot but stop when he heard Izuku voice.

"K-Ka- **Kacchan**." Izuku weakly said and Katsuki was in shocked at he heard. "Your name is Kacchan and my name is Deku." Izuku told Katsuki the words he wanted to hear for so long.

"You **remember**." Katsuki said to Izuku and he got up from his kneeling position and told Katsuki his answer.

"Yes. I remember." Izuku said and Katsuki wanted to cry right there on the spot, he had finally gotten his best friend back but he had match to win so instead he decide to smile and laugh.

"Good now that **you're** back, I can enjoy kicking your ass and making you my sidekick." Katsuki said laughing.

"I'm nobody sidekick Kacchan and I'm going to be the number one hero." Izuku fired back.

"Over my dead body." Katsuki declared to Izuku.

"So then let's finish this." Izuku said as the friends finally reunited began to battle again.

"Ochako." Izuku called to her through the communicator. "Yeah what-whoah. What is it? Are you alright? I heard a big explosion." Ochako asked Izuku as she was dodging an another kick from Tenya.

"I'm fine...listen when I give you the signal, go to the far window on your right and hold on to a pillar. I'm going to get us the win by destroying the floors of the building and come up there to take out Tenya. Once I get him go for the bomb. Understand." Izuku said to Ochako which she confirmed with a yes over the communicator.

"Wait, what's the signal?" Ochako asked Izuku.

"You will know when you hear it." Izuku told her as got ready to move.

Izuku used his eagle pulsed to see where the bomb was exactly located. The room to the bomb was three floors up. ' _I need to time this right if this is going to work._ ' Izuku thought as he faced Katsuki.

"Alright Kacchan this fight has gone on long enough. It's time we put an end to this." Izuku said to Katsuki which made him smile.

"Your right deku, it time to finish this and the villains are going to win." Katsuki said ready as well for the final attack.

Izuku began to channel OFA into his left arm as the red streaks appeared while explosions began to come from Katsuki right arm. They both charged at each other ready to deliver their blows to each other.

"DEKU!"

"KACCHAN!"

Both Katsuki and Izuku yelled at each other as they were coming closer to deliver their punches. They were inches apart from each other and their punches were about to be thrown. Izuku at last second flashed, and Katsuki predicted this turned around ready to fire his explosion, but when he did he found that Izuku wasn't behind him.

"I'm here." Katsuki looked above him saw that it was Izuku and before he could he make his next move Izuku delivered a swift kick to the head of Katsuki adding 3% of OFA to his kick.

" **Detroit-Axe!"** Izuku yelled as he axe kicked Katsuki head in to the ground. Once the kick connected Katsuki was knocked out and Izuku realized that his team needed to win before the time was up. ' _There are 25 seconds left, I need to hurry up.'_ Izuku thought as he once again charged OFA to full power and the streaks appeared on his arm.

"Ochako, get ready!" Izuku screamed.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** Izuku yelled to the heavens as he threw a punch to the ceiling and the punch created a gust of wind that was breaking through the all the ceilings and shattering all the windows. "Lets go Kacchan, we're not staying down here." Izuku grabbed Katsuki, using his speed and skill he followed after the gust of wind that was clearing a path to the bomb. Izuku was jumping at debris and leaping of off them as he he carried Katsuki to the fifth floor.

Ochako heard the explosions and went to the pillar for support, she made the pillar weightless so that it won't take off with everything else. Tenya was losing his balance and couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"What is happening right now!?" Tenya said as a gust of wind came flying through the roof of the ceiling blowing him away.

"AHHH!" Tenya screamed and Ochako saw this as her chance. Ochako still had the pillar floating and decided to do something that Izuku did at the entrance exam.

She jumped of the pillar with all her strength and tried to land on the bomb. "NO! The bomb!" Tenya screamed realizing that his team was about to lose. Tenya jumped trying to intercept Ochako and it would have worked until Izuku flashed into him knocking him away with an unconscious Katsuki on his shoulder.

"Ochako, GO!" Izuku yelled at Ochako and she made it to the bomb.

" **HERO TEAM WINS! MATCH OVER!"** All Might screamed.

"We did it." Ochako said as she slid down from the bomb, relieved that she and Izuku won the match.

"You did it Ochako." Izuku said as he was equally tired.

"It was all thanks to you Izuku." Ochako said blushing, now realizing that Izuku costume was in shambles and his shirt was off. "What happened to your costume Izuku and your wounds are you alright." Ochako asked worried for her green haired teammate.

"I'll be fine and my wounds are healing. As for my costume looks like I'll have to make a trip to the support department for repairs and let's just say Kacchan packs a massive punch in his gauntlets." Izuku told her.

Ochako and Tenya noticed a change in Izuku when he mentioned this Kacchan. "Uh... Izuku who or what is a kacchan?" Tenya asked and Izuku began laughing.

"Kacchan is our sleeping firecracker right here." Izuku told them and pointed to Katsuki. "Kacchan and I have a **lot of catching up to do**." Izuku said as he picked up Katsuki.

"Come on, let's head back to All Might to see how we all did." As the trio and the unconscious hero made their back to their classmates.

* * *

 **OBSERVATION ROOM**

When the four students got to observation room, they...well Izuku was bombarded with compliments. "That was awesome way you were running on the side of the wall, man it was like you were a ninja." Denki said.

"Yeah, and the most manly part was how you and Katsuki went at each other like real men." This time Eijiro who spoke.

"It was dazzling, but not like mine when I go." Said **Yuga.**

"Yeah the fight was awesome especially the when you threw the punch that basically destroyed the entire building." Hanta spoke with excitement. Izuku was getting complimented from all over the place and he didn't really know how to take it.

"Uhh... thank guys, but I couldn't win without Ochako. She was able to grab the bomb which really helped us win. Anything I did would have been meaningless if we didn't win the match. So I have her to thank, plus she trusted my plans and judgement. So in my book it was a team effort." Izuku giving Ochako the gratitude that some of classmates weren't.

"Thanks, deku." Ochako said to Izuku, still blushing as well as were other girls since Izuku still had his shirt off. All Might decided to speak next and tell the class his evaluation.

" **Yes, well said Young Kayama. You and Ochako used excellent team work to win the match. Now, that the match is over who can tell me who the MVP of match is."** All Might asked class.

"The MVP is Izuku, All Might." The voice of Momo came and gave the number one hero an explanation on my Izuku was the MVP.

"Izuku seem to have developed a plan to take on Katsuki and Tenya. When he was battling Katsuki, he saw that the hallway was being damaged and moved the fight elsewhere. Heroes need to be aware of collateral damages and so that civilians don't get hurt. When Izuku found himself battling Katsuki in storage room he was put in a tough situation, but he stayed calm and found away out of it. Finally when time was running out Izuku displayed his power to destroy the building, and he was careful where too threw his punch so that Ochako and the bomb were not damaged in the crossfire. Izuku also saved Katsuki life when he destroyed the building." Momo said as she gave All Might her evaluation of the match.

All Might and everyone else sweat dropped at Momo evaluation. ' _She said everything that I was going to say.'_ The number one hero thought being one upped by his student.

"Wow, Momo got that pretty much all right. Good job on the evaluation Momo." Izuku said smiling towards her and Momo tried not to blush, but it was hopeless because of Izuku smile and his shirt being off is not a good combination for a girl to see. Katsuki was also awake and pissed that he lost to Izuku.

' _Deku may be back, but I'm still going to kick his ass.'_ Katsuki thought angrily, All Might began to address the class again.

" **Yes... very good young Momo. Now onto the next team and good luck."** All Might said as the hero team consisting of Shoto and Mezo and they were up against the villain team made of Toru and Mashirao. As they were heading out Shoto took one long looked at Izuku as he had his headphones in. Shoto eyed before leaving to join Mezo.

' _Why the hell does he keep staring at me. Is he gay?'_ Izuku thought as Shoto was heading out.

" **Izuku, would you like a shirt?"** All Might asked Izuku and he shook his head saying that he was fine, the girls were happy that they could still he his hard abs.

The second match had begun and it was quick. Everyone except Izuku watched with wide eyes as Shoto used his ice to freeze everyone except his teammate in place. Shoto then walked in to the building with no one stopping him and defrosted the bomb. Izuku eyed this fight curiously.

' _He has half ice and half hot. So why didn't he use his fire. Why does he covered his left side with the_ _**ice.**_ _Also he didn't use the fire in the assessment... **not even once**.' _Izuku thought as he was looking at the screen with image of Shoto defrosting the bomb. After the test Shoto was declared the MVP of match and the matches came in went with different MVP's.

* * *

 **KATSUKI HOUSE**

The day was over and Izuku was with his mother driving to Katsuki house. "I'm so happy that you got your memories of Katsuki back zu-zu." Nemuri said to her son, as she parked the car and they both made there to way to the door. Nemuri rang the doorbell and Masaru answered it.

"Hello... oh, hi Nemuri and hello to you Izuku." Masaru said and was shocked at what Izuku said next.

"Hey uncle Masaru, how has it been?" Izuku said to the middle aged man and he almost had a heart attack at what Izuku called him.

"Iz-Izuku, what did you call me?" Masaru said still in shock.

"I said uncle Masaru, what you think I forget my favorite uncle. No way." Izuku said Masaru as he went and hugged the boy.

"It's good to have you back Izuku. Come on I know there is some people who would want to see **you** again.

"Mitsuki and Katsuki come into the living room there is someone here that you should meet." Masaru called to his family and Mitsuki came in first after finishing setting the table for dinner.

"What is- oh, Izuku and Nemuri. What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we say hello to my favorite aunt in the world." Izuku told her and Mitsuki eyes widen at what she heard from her 'nephew'.

"What-What did you say Izuku?" Mitsuki asked him again and Izuku sighed.

"Is it me or people are having a hard time hearing today. I said I wanted to see my favorite **aunt**." Mitsuku ran over to Izuku to hug him as soon as he said aunt.

"Your back!" Mitsuki said crying in the boy shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm back." Izuku said hugging her back.

"Katsuki get your ass down here NOW!" Mitsuki screamed for her son. Izuku sweat dropped at hearing his aunt. ' _Well it looks like she hasn't lost her temper.'_ Izuku thought as Katsuki was making his down the stairs. Katsuki had his usual mean face and Izuku was smiling. The Bakugou parents were worried that Izuku wouldn't remember Katsuki, boy were they wrong.

"Deku." Katsuki said simply and Izuku smiled even more.

"Hey **Kacchan**." The parents couldn't believe it Izuku had remember Katsuki his name, he remembered all of them.

"Wait you three planned this didn't you." Masaru said to the quiet Nemuri as she was scratching her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was all zu-zu idea." Nemuri said she was told by Izuku that his memories were regained after school was done.

"He said he wanted to come right here to show you his surprise." Nemuri finished saying.

"Yeah 'zu-zu' it was a good plan." Katsuki said to Izuku making him blush at his nickname.

"You do not call me zu-zu, you can stick with deku." Izuku said and smirked as he wasn't done.

"Just like I'm sticking with Kacchan." Izuku said making Katsuki angry.

"Don't call me that."

"Are you going to stop calling me deku?" Izuku asked already knowing the answer.

"No way in hell because that's what you are a **Deku**." Katsuki said smiling.

"Well then you're nothing but a **Kacchan**." Izuku said and it brought a smile to Masaru and Nemuri face to see the boys like this while Mitsuki was crying her eyes out.

' _Inko they're back. Deku and Kacchan are back. Our boys are back together again.'_ Mitsuki thought as she watched the scene between her son and nephew. Deku and Kacchan are back, the friends, rivals, brothers have returned and now they will have to face a storm that is on the horizon.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" A voice said.

"Yes." Another voice came answering the previous one.

"Good, come the tomorrow the symbol of peace will **die**." The voice said as the sound was turning into a sick laughter echo through the building.

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 8: Assault on USJ**


	8. Chapter 8: Assault on USJ

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but this is the longest chapter I wrote and finals are coming, not mention work because of Holidays. So my plan is to get done season 1 before christmas. Anyway I'm excited to be back with an another chapter.**

 **We have officially started USJ! This arc going to be about three chapters long so chapter 10 is the season 1 finale, expect big reveals lol.**

 **Also I want to say thank you for one of my favorite artist LordXG3 for following me and commenting on my story. Guys go check his profile he has a great my hero story called Fafnir Knight.**

 **Check it out peeps. Also I changed the names of two of Izuku quirks. It will longer be named super strength and enhanced speed. The new names will be official in this chapter. Anyway enjoy the story and see next chapter. Also get your action music ready for next chapter.**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGUALR

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Assault on USJ**

He was in a large room. Machines were everywhere, they were doing manually labor. He saw an assembly line of machines building even more machines. He saw an older man watching over all of the machines. The man looked at him and gave an annoyed look. The man turned back to his assembly line and basically ignoring him. He turned his head to the left and saw a pod in the shape of a casket. He saw that the pod was attached to wires and he walked closer to it. He saw that pod was larger than he expected.

He was about to touch it until he heard a yell. "Get away from that!" The man shouted at him. The man marched over to him and grabbed his arm. The man pulled him away from the pod and as he was being pulled away he kept looking at the pod. He saw that on the center of the pod there was a symbol. He knew the symbol from his lessons, the symbol he saw was a greek **omega** symbol.

* * *

 **IZUKU ROOM**

Izuku had woken up from his dream, and he was heading to his journal to write what he saw. ' _A assembly line of machines making more of them. That old man must oversee the machines. My god... does trinity have all those robots working them and what's with the pod. The old man was became furious when I got near it. The thing inside of it must be dangerous if he was acting like that.'_ Izuku rambled in his head as he wrote in his journal. Izuku looked at the clock and saw that it he was running late for school.

' _Oh man... I need to hurry up. I can't believe I forgot the time so easily.'_ Izuku thought as he was putting on his clothes and grabbed his headphones. Izuku also grabbed his dream journal, put on his blazer and then left the house. As he made his way to school Izuku got the feeling he was being watched.

When he turned his head to look behind him all he saw was people going about their day and birds flying. ' _Nothing out of the ordinary.'_ Izuku thought as he began walking again.

Unknown to the teen a woman was indeed watching him from the rooftops above. ' _Shadow... its hard believe that it's you down there. Soon Shadow, we will see each other very soon.'_ The woman thought as she turned into a bird and flew off the rooftop.

* * *

 **UA ENTRANCE**

When Izuku got to UA he saw a sea of people and not just any people, but reporters the worst kind of people. Reporter were around the school. ' _Great reporters. What the hell are they doing here?'_ Izuku thought and would soon get his question when they spotted him.

"Hey look they're students over there." A cameraman said and all the reporters made their way over to Izuku to ask him questions. "What's it's like to learn under All Might." A reporter asked him and he saw that other students were being harassed as well. Getting tired of the reporters and wanting to get to class Izuku decided to get rid them the only way he knew how.

"Everyone listen up. Learning under All Might has been... OH MY GOD ALL MIGHT IS OVER THERE!" Izuku shouted and pointed towards the direction where All Might was. Everyone of the reporters turned around to see... nothing.

' _That's my cue.'_ Izuku thought as he flashed inside of school. The reporters turned back around he saw that Izuku gone and was inside of school grounds.

"I can't believe we fell for that." A reporter said as everyone sweat dropped for falling for a stupid trick.

* * *

 **CLASSROOM 1-A**

Izuku arrived on class on time time and took his seat behind Katsuki. While everyone was doing their own thing Izuku couldn't shake the feeling from earlier that he was being watched.

' _When I checked there was no one there. Nothing was out of the ordinary and I even fire off a pulse, there was no sign of danger. It doesn't make sense, no one could hide from my eagle pulse.'_ Izuku rambled in his head, lost in his own world that he didn't see Katsuki standing in front of him.

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled to the green haired boy, who looked up at him.

"What is it kacchan?" Katsuki wouldn't never show or say it, but it brings a smile to his face to hear Izuku calling him Kacchan again.

"Nice job fooling the reporters for us, but you could've let four-eyes handle it. He scarred them off like a plague." Katsuki told Izuku in which he laughed.

"Yeah... Tenya does a way with people. I think he needs to relax once in while and can you at least try to call people by their **actual** names." Izuku said to Katsuki knowing his friend's history with people names.

"Till they show me that they are stronger than me, they will be called extras or the names I give them." Katsuki said back to Izuku which made him smile.

"But I'm stronger and you give me a nickname, so doesn't than so doesn't that mean you're contradicting yourself." Izuku said with a smile and Katsuki's face looked like a tomato for how pissed he was at his friend.

"YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME! You got lucky and that match. Watch when we fight next time Deku because I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Katsuki screamed as explosions came from his hands, he hated when someone is stronger than him.

' _First Deku and now that half-n-half kid. That guy is something else... I need to step my game up.'_ Katsuki thought after watching the match of Shoto Todoroki.

"Kacchan take your seat, class is about to start." Izuku told his friend as Aizawa was making his way into the class.

Aizawa entered the room in his sleeping bag. ' _Sheesh it seems that sensei can't go anywhere without the thing.'_ Izuku thought seeing the tired hero about to speak.

"Alright, you all now have a glimpse of what to expect from your hero training. Katsuki, you need to control that temper and learn to not let your emotions get in the way of the job. Heroes have to separate their feelings from the mission." Aizawa scolded Katsuki, but his evaluation of the match was not done yet.

"Izuku, you did a good job in helping your team win the match, but you can't go taking damage like that. It doesn't matter what kind of quirk you have, the more damage you take the less your body can hold out. Remember you're not invincible." Aizawa told Izuku and then paused for a moment. Izuku had heard those words before, but from someone else.

" _You are not invincible, Shadow."_ The voice of a woman came to Izuku and he recognized that voice. ' _That was mother voice, but why did she call me Shadow. What is with that name?'_ Izuku thought as Aizawa called his name.

"Izuku?" Aizawa called to the boy seeing that his mind was elsewhere. "Huh... oh sorry sensei, yes I understand. My body is not indestructible and I need to be more careful." Izuku quickly said to Aizawa and he nodded but without not eyeing a Izuku for second longer.

Aizawa then went on to tell each of the students his evaluation of their matches and what they need to work on if they want to make it in the hero world and if they want to stay in the hero course.

"You all now know what you need to improve on, now onto to other matters that needs to be addressed." Aizawa said which made some in the class start to sweat.

' _Please don't be something crazy.'_ The class thought together has Aizawa began to speak.

"You all need to elect your class president." Aizawa told the class and which they all released a breath of air. ' _Something normal for once.'_ 1A thought, and then the class erupted in multitude of voices claiming who should be class president.

"I want the job!" Denki shouted.

"No, I want it." Hanata was next.

"I'll take it would be manly." Ejiro said.

"Forget the boys what about us girls, I'll take the job." Mina said grabbing everyone's attention.

"No!" Tenya shouted and began to speak. "The class president should be selected by a vote from his peers. The president needs to have the responsibility and the ability to lead the class. It is a position that is not for fun and games, but a position of responsibility." Tenya said and when he finished everyone was said the same thing at him.

"You want to be the class president too!" Class 1A shouted at one and Tenya collapsed to floor in shame.

"But Tenya is right about one thing we should put to a vote." Momo and asked Aizawa can they a have vote. "Aizawa sensei can we have a vote for class president?"

"I don't care as long as you have a president and a vice president before the end of class." Aizawa said as he fell on the floor to sleep. "Alright then everyone cast your vote for a class president." Momo said as the students were placing their votes and after a few minutes the votes were in.

"Alright... your class vice president is Momo." Aizawa said as Momo walked to the front of the class to take her spot as vice president. "And the class president is Izuku." Aizawa finished making Izuku widen his eyes.

"What?" Izuku said in shocked that he actual won the vote.

"You had the most votes in class." Aizawa told him showing him the results.

"Who the hell voted for Deku!?" Katsuki screamed in outraged that he lost again too Izuku. While Katsuki was going through his tantrum a couple of girls were whistling including the vice president.

"Alright, I guess I'm class president now." Izuku said as he joined Momo in the front. Class 1A now has their presidents and were now about to begin the day, but unknown to the class there was someone outside watching the school and the reporters outside.

* * *

 **LUNCHROOM**

Everyone was now at lunch now and Izuku was sitting with his friends at the table. The table consisted of Tenya, Ochako, Katsuki, and Ejiro who Katsuki has seemed to take a liking too. "So Izuku what it's like being class president?" Ochako asked Izuku after geeking out from seeing a pro hero at the cafeteria.

"I guess it's alright. I really didn't want the position, so I'm more surprised that I won to begin with." Izuku said shocking the rest at the table the he didn't want the position.

"I don't even feel like I'm the right guy for the job." Izuku continued on but Tenya stopped him.

"You're selling yourself short, Izuku. I think you have what it takes and you meet the necessary requirements to be a class president. Besides Ochako told me of how you developed a plan to beat Katsuki and I in the match. We never had a chance to begin with. You have the leadership skill and I believe in you, that's why I voted for you." Tenya told Izuku which really didn't surprise him.

"Wow Tenya you voted for Izuku, I thought that you vote for yourself. I mean… you kind have a follow the rule vibe to you and the glasses is adds to it also." Ochako said which made the occupants of the table sweat dropped.

' _Ochako says the first thing the comes to her mind huh.'_ Izuku thought with smile when he heard Ochako.

"If were being honest here then I should say that I voted for Tenya." Izuku said which shocked everybody there.

"Wh-What?" Tenya said to Izuku.

"Yeah I voted for you cause you were better fit than me. You have that leadership trait to and I can see it, you must get it from your **brother**." When Izuku said the word brother Tenya eyes became as large as dinner plates.

"How... How do you know about my brother." Tenya asked still in shocked.

"Wait Tenya you have a brother?" Ochako said just as shocked.

"Yes, Tenya does a have a brother and it's the pro hero Ingenium. As for how I know well... I tend to do my research on people. When I saw your quirk at the entrance exam, seeing you use again it at the assessment, I kind of put the pieces together after that. Plus you basically look like the guy and there is the fact that your costume is an exact replica of Ingenium's costume." Izuku told the table and they were shocked with his skill, but Izuku wasn't done yet.

"I also know that Eijiro and Mina went to the same school together, Eijiro you did basketball before coming to UA." Izuku said to the hair red who mouth was agape at what he heard.

"Momo comes a wealthy family and Ochako your parents run a construction company." Izuku said while his classmates were in shock at the skill that Izuku has in researching.

"W-Well that is quite impressive of you Izuku to know all of that and yes Ochako my brother is Ingenium. You see the lida family has always been a family of heroes. I look up to my brother even though he is not a high hero on the charts, people see him has a role model. Ingenium is an honest hero who follows the rules and is a leader of the people in Hosu where he is stationed at. I aim to be just like him and make him proud." Tenya said as the table could see that Tenya idolized his brother.

Izuku could see where Tenya is coming from, he has the same expectations in himself to make his mentor proud and live up to the legacy of the symbol of peace. "I know you can do it Tenya. You have what it takes not to just make your brother proud but to also surpass him. You have to keep working harder and go beyond your limit. Plus Ultra! " Izuku said to Tenya and Tenya could hear the valor in Izuku words.

Those words resonated with the whole table, everyone at the table could hear the words and wonder if Izuku was some kind of hero already.

"That was cheesy, Deku." Katsuki said laughing at his best friend and everyone else started to laugh as well.

"Yeah I guess it was pre-" Izuku didn't get to finish his sentence as the school went off around the building.

The alarm was sounding all over the place and students were panicking fearing what could be going on. "What's going on!?" Ochako said getting shoved around by the students who were trying to get to exit.

"Everyone form a single-" Tenya didn't finished as he trampled over and Katsuki was cursing everybody out with Eijiro trying to calm him down.

"Where is Deku? Deku?" Ochako called to her friend hoping that he was doing alright and wasn't getting trampled by the UA students.

Izuku was still sitting at the table calmly eating his lunch and listening to Meek Mill _Lord Knows_ while everyone else was panicking and running each other over trying to get to an exit. Izuku fired off an eagle pulse to see that it was only the reporters from earlier today.

' _It seems that those reporters have enter UA, but how? Only students and UA faculty are allowed in. Did something happen to the security gate? If the gate is damaged or destroyed that would explain the alarm going off and creating this mess right now. Speaking of the mess, I need to handle this situation right now and then go check out the security gate.'_ Izuku thought as he got up from his seat, the teen then brushed his hair back and flashed away.

Izuku made it to a spot where the students could all see him and as he was watching the students trample each other the teen was utterly **disgusted** at what he saw. ' _These are future heroes, this is_ _ **pathetic**_ _.'_ Izuku thought coldly seeing the students and future heroes act this way. Izuku took out his headphones, folded his arms, and channeled OFA to vocal cords to scream.

" **ENOUGH!"** Izuku screamed his voice boomed making it sound almost like All Might and bringing everyone to a halting stop.

The students look up to see the green haired teen and what they saw was not happy face. No Izuku had his warrior face on and was looking down on the students as they were misbehaving children. Once Izuku saw that he had their attention he narrowed his eyes at all of them and began to speak.

"Are you **fucking** kidding me! You're supposed to be future heroes and yet here you all are acting like 4 year old children who just heard a fire drill for the first time. If you all calm down, stop screaming, and take a look outside you see it's just the reporters." Izuku said hotly to the students who recoiled from his harsh language, but it was the truth. They were all supposed to be future heroes and yet they were acting like children. Izuku next statement made them feel even worse.

"If this was a real attack everyone single of you would be **dead.** Now get your act together and start acting like heroes and not fucking children!" Izuku yelled the last statement and made everyone looked down in shame.

"Tenya, Momo, Ochako, Kachan, and Eijiro." Izuku called to the five students.

"Y-Yes, Izuku." Tenya answered still in shock from what he saw and heard from Izuku. ' _That face does not belong on some trainee, but a veteran. Is that really Izuku?'_ Tenya thought as Izuku told them what to do.

"Tenya, I want you, Momo, and Ochako to handle the students here. Get them settled and situated and make sure everyone here has their student ID's with them as well." Izuku said to the trio in which they nodded.

"Kachan and Eijiro if any student doesn't have their student ID on them or try to do anything, detain them until a teacher comes." Izuku said to the duo as they nodded... well Eijiro nodded and Katsuki just grunted.

"While you all do that I am going to go check on something." Izuku told Tenya who nodded but still wanted to ask a question.

"'Wh-Where are you-" Tenya was not able to say as Izuku flashed from the spot he was at. Tenya sighed and then turned to all the students.

"Everyone form orderly lines and have your ID's out. Momo, Ochako, and I will check them, and then you can proceed to the nearest exit." Tenya said to the students as they began forming lines, Katsuki though had something else to add.

"Also you shit heads better not try anything funny, you all heard what Deku said. Eijiro and I can take you down if any of you feel daring. So **please** try something, I could use the exercise." Katsuki said as small explosions were coming from his hands. The students began to sweat in fear of what Katsuki might do and grabbed their student ID's quickly from their pockets.

* * *

 **WITH IZUKU**

Izuku flashed to a tree where he could see the reporters harassing Present Mic and Aizawa about All Might. ' _Seriously they're doing all this just ask a man a question. I really hate the paparazzi.'_ Izuku thought as he flashed to the building that Mic and Eraserhead were at.

"Where is All Might?" A reporter asked and so did many others, all of them asking about the same question just in different words.

"Eraser can't we just get rid them. I mean… they are technically breaking the law by being here." Mic whispered to his best friend.

"No Mic, if we attack them that will be just cause a bigger circus. We just have to wait till the cops come." Aizawa said back to Mic, although they didn't know help would be arriving in the form of Izuku.

Izuku made it to the building and got the reporters attention. " **QUIET!"** Izuku yelled channeling OFA to his voice and all the reporters shut up real fast. The looked to see Izuku on top of the building looking down on them.

"Listen up and listen well. All Might is not here, so will you kindly please leave school grounds." Izuku said to the reporters who were not going to leave just by a boy asking them. Mic and Eraser looked up to see Izuku and they started to sweat when they saw those eyes.

"Who are you to stay that we need to leave?" A female reporter asked in a snarky tone and Izuku smirked.

"Oh me I'm a nobody special, but you all now became special." Izuku said making the reporters confused.

"I don't think you all understand the situation you're in. The moment you walked into school grounds you all _broke the law_. The only people that can come here are students, UA faculty, or pro heroes. Everyone else has to be invited by the principal, which I know for a fact he didn't invite all of you. Not to mention you all possibly aided the man or woman that destroyed our security gate because from the looks of it none of you have any quirks. So let's see, you broke the law, possibly aided a criminal, and sent our school and students in a frenzy believing that there is a villain attack just to ask one of our teachers a question. So I have every right to kick your ass out of here and when you all are in the hospital recovering from your wounds ask yourself this question. Was it worth it?" Izuku had finished saying the news crew and they looked like ghost right now.

"Y-Y-Your bluffing you wouldn't touch us." A cameraman asked in frighten tone and Izuku response made him scared even more.

"Look me in the eye and you'll have your answer." Izuku said to all them and when they did look into his eyes, all they saw where nothing but cold eyes that promised pain.

"You know what getting a statement from All Might may not be worth it after all." A reporter said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure there are other heroes to interview." A another reporter said as the news crew were starting to see that this assignment may be worth it after all. All except one.

"You punks leave then, I'll stay and get my inter-" The female reporter that had the same snarky tone didn't get to finish when she looked into Izuku eyes again. This time Izuku narrowed his eyes and gave her a glare that will give her nightmares for the next few weeks.

"J-Joe, let go interview Jeanist." The female said to her camera man as all the other news crew started to leave UA.

Izuku dropped down from the building to talk to Mic and Eraserhead. "Well Izuku that was... well that was interesting." Mic said to the boy and Mic won't admit but he was scared when he saw Izuku eyes. Those eyes reminded him of the kid that put him on the shelf for weeks.

"Yeah, they interrupted my lunch and I was in middle of a good song." Izuku said to his english teacher, Mic wanted to continue but there were other matters that needed attending.

"The security gate, what happened to it?" Izuku asked his teachers which made them raise both eyebrows at him.

"We suspect that the gate may have been destroyed, which would allow the news crew to come in and cause this mess." Aizawa said to Izuku in which he nodded. Izuku walked over to the gate which confused both his teachers.

"Uh… Izuku, what are you doing?" Mic said to the teen.

"What's it look like, I'm going over to the gate to investigate what happen. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner we can find out what this person was looking for." Izuku said too Mic. Mic and Aizawa looked at each other for minute, then turned too Izuku was still who was still walking towards the gate.

"Izuku we'll handle this, you need to get back inside." Aizawa said to Izuku.

"Don't worry about the students I got Tenya handling the situation and some teachers just arrived, I'm better out here anyway. Now enough chit chat, let's get to the gate." Izuku said to his teacher which made him pause and Mic look at him.

"Did he just order us?" Mic said to his friend.

"I think he just did." The two pros couldn't believe that some teenager just order them around.

"What do we do?" Mic asked again to Eraser in which he took a sigh.

"We let him see the gate. Besides I'm curious to see what the kid investigation skills are like, Holiday did call him Trinity **detective**." Aizawa said and Mic nodded.

* * *

 **GATE**

Izuku had reached the gate and saw that it was completely destroyed… no destroyed not even the word to describe the gate, the gate was complete dust. Izuku saw that his mother and the principal were at the remains of the gate.

"ZuZu, what are you doing here? You should be back with your class." The principal chuckled hearing Izuku's nickname from his mother, the teen blushed and coughed into his hands to regain his composure to speak.

"I'm here to check out the gate, the students are all alright I have Tenya and a few students from my class handling the situation. Is this all that remains of the gate?" Izuku asked the bear, dog, mouse thing and Nezu nodded his head.

"Yes, unfortunately whoever did this was not part of the news crew." Nezu said calmly told Izuku.

"Yeah, I figured that one out the moment I saw them, none of those people had quirks to begin with." Izuku said as he was kneeling down to look at the destroyed gate. Izuku eyed the gate closely, he then looked out in the open.

"Nezu, what do you think happen here?" Izuku asked the principal and Nezu responded.

"I believe someone with a dangerous quirk came to my school and had evil intentions planned out. You and I both believe none of the reporters could have done this. So that leaves the possibility of a villain." Nezu told one of his many students and Izuku didn't answer for a few moments.

"Nezu, I think that you need to upgrade the security system here." Izuku said the pros and which they widen their eyes from the gaul that Izuku shown.

"Izuku, that's rude!" Midnight scolded her son, but Nezu put his hand up stopping the mother.

"Relax Nemuri, I want to hear what Izuku has to say. Izuku, carry on." Nezu looked to the boy now.

"Your security system is good, but not great. There should be at least four cameras around the gate, two on the inside and two on the outside. That way we can have at least an image of this person, also you are right this was a work of villain." Izuku said shocking the pros, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I believe that a villain was the cause all of this, he saw the reporters and used them to his advantage. The assailant most likely wanted something from inside the school or he was targeting someone." This made Mic, Eraser, Midnight, and Nezu tense. The four fearing the it may be the return of Trinity.

"Could it be **them**? We haven't heard anything in two years." Mic said aloud.

"No." Izuku replied quickly and everyone was looking at him. "It wasn't Trinity."

"How do you know?" Nezu asked his student.

"Because why would they do this if all they wanted was me. It doesn't make sense, why cause all this commotion. If Trinity wanted me why not send more of force to get me or take me when I was walking to school. No, this wasn't them but someone else entirely." Izuku told the pros and they nodded in understanding, Izuku pick up pieces of the dust and continued to tell the pros of his investigation.

"Judging by the looks of the gate the person must have a quirk that allows them to turn whatever they want to actual dust. Question now is: Can this person use this quirk on living beings? If so then whatever our mystery person was looking for is dust by now." The pros began fearing that now information could be have been stolen or a student could have been killed.

"Does UA carry any information outside of the students?" Izuku asked the principal in which Nezu closed his eyes and formed a thinking pose.

"No, the only thing UA is allowed to carry are just student records." Nezu told the Izuku and he nodded.

"Then they could've have been targeting someone, that would make sense."

"How so?" Mic asked Izuku and he looked the hero.

"Think about, UA is the number one hero school in the world so that means children of famous heroes or rich families will be attending. Class 1A as four children that carry weight in their name. We have the little brother of Ingenium's in Tenya, Endeavor's youngest son in Shoto, Midnight's son in myself, and last but not least the heir of the Yaoyorozu's wealth in Momo. Any one of us could have been targets, but yet they didn't try to attack us. I can see all three of them right now with my eagle pulse." Izuku said to the pros who were impressed by Izuku skills, but Izuku had one more thing to say.

"But there is one more person they could have been targeting." Izuku said to all of them.

"Who?" Nezu asked, but he had figured already figured it out.

"All Might." Izuku said which made the pros widen their eyes.

"All Might is number one hero and is teaching at the number one hero school. What if someone wants to target him where his focus would be on the students instead of the fight? But then again it would be a losing fight without an army of villains. You would be dealing with all the pros here and myself, that itself is too much fire power. That's all have on what happened." Izuku said as he finished his investigation on the destruction of the gate and the pros were really surprised.

Aizawa had an actual surprise face on him, Mic's jaw was on the ground, Midnight who knew her son was smart but damn she didn't think he was this smart, and Nezu had a small smile on him. ' _Izuku mind is truly sharp, he told me more than I thought he knew.'_ Nezu thought as he scratch his scar.

"Izuku, thank you for service in the investigation, but you should head back to class now. Let us take it from here and I want you to not tell the students about this. I also can see that your investigation skills are very impressive and you have a bright future ahead of you, perhaps you should look into becoming a hero detective. There are not many of them around anymore." Nezu said thanking his student.

"You were a hero detective before you became a principal weren't you Nezu." Izuku said the sentence not as a question but as a fact and the principal nodded as a small smile graced his lips.

"Yes, yes I was." Nezu said which shocked Mic and Midnight, the two pros thought Nezu had always been a principal.

"How do you know that though, Izuku?" Nezu asked Izuku and he answered Nezu as he was walking away from the pros.

"I'm a detective, I do my research on people." Izuku said as he made his way back to the class.

"Nemuri, that boy of your is truly special. I have only seen that kind skill investigation in one other man and he was **my** late teacher." Nezu told the heroine.

"Who was he Nezu?" Midnight asked curiously.

"His name was **Detective Chimp**." Nezu told Midnight as he the strange animal recalled memories of his late teacher.

* * *

 **WITH 1A HOMEROOM**

Izuku had may his way back to his homeroom and when he got there they started to bombarding him with questions. "Izuku, where have you been man?" Denki asked the boy.

"Dude, you have been gone for almost an hour." Hanta said next.

"Izuku I heard you took charge when the alarm went off." Toru said next.

"Took charge is not even the word. He basically became the leader, it was like watching veteran hero." Eijiro said after Toru.

"Everyone enough." Tenya said while doing his hand motion. "Let Izuku explain then we can get our answers." Tenya shushing everybody and giving Izuku the floor.

"Well… after I left the five of you," Izuku points to Ochako, Momo, Tenya, Eijiro, and Katsuki. "I went outside to help the teachers deal with the reporters. The teachers told them that All Might had stopped a bank robbery nearby and that they should hurry up to get interviews from him. After we told them that they left and I met with the principal Nezu."

"Really you met the principal, what's he like?" Ochako asked and Izuku formed a thinking pose.

"Well… he's kind hard to describe."

"What do you mean Izuku?" Jiro said.

"I mean our principal is some kind of white bear, dog, mouse, thing that wears a has crescent moon scar." Izuku told his class which made them begin to think about the image Izuku put in their minds.

"Anyway once I met with Nezu I told them what happened in the cafeteria and how I tasked Momo, Tenay, Ochako, Kacchan, and Eijiro with the situation. When I told him that he was impressed and thanked us for not letting the situation from getting out of hand."

"But what about the alarm going on? What did he say about that?" Mina asked.

' _Now comes the part where I have to lie to them. Let's hope they believe me.'_ Izuku thought as he was about to tell the students what happened with the alarm.

"The alarm was a drill in case of a villain attack. The principal wanted to test his students to make sure that they were able to stay calm during an emergency event. So Nezu let the reporters in and set off the alarm. He was not really happy when I him told how the students acted. I can say for certain that there will be more drills in the future." Izuku told them and all of them nodded which meant they bought the lie as well. After Izuku got done explaining the situation to the class Aizawa decided to show up and told the students to get their costumes.

"Get changed into your costumes we're going on a field trip." Aizawa said and the class got excited on where they were going.

"Sensei we are we going? *Ribbit*" Tsu said and Aizawa answered.

"We are going to be starting the next phase in your hero training, which is rescue. So the class will be taking a trip to UA's rescue training facility." Aizawa told the frog girl as she nodded and grabbed her costume. Everyone had left and the last two in the room was Aizawa and Izuku.

"They bought it." Was Izuku said as he grabbed his costume and headed out.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Everyone was outside in front of the bus and in their costumes, Izuku had a spare replica of his costume no thanks to Katsuki and his explosions. The only difference in this one was that he had full white gloves instead of fingerless ones and he didn't have his masked so his face was exposed.

' _Note to self make more mask in case of them being destroyed and visit support to make them stronger so they won't be destroyed easily.'_ Izuku thought as he told everyone to get on the bus.

"Izuku shouldn't you make everyone get in single lines when getting on the bus." Tenya asked doing his robotic hand motion. ' _Man what is with Tenya and his karate chop thing. Does he love karate chopping that much?'_ Izuku thought with a sweat drop seeing his friend do his hand motion.

"No Tenya, I think everyone will be fine, besides the bus has plenty of room to move around in." Izuku told Tenya has he got on and Tenya dropped to ground in not realizing the bus the had a lot of space. Once everyone was on the bus Aizawa got on and began to head to USJ.

* * *

 **BUS**

During the bus ride to USJ the students were all conversing and doing their own thing. Basically they were doing the same thing in homeroom just on a bus. Izuku was looking out the window listening to Young Thug's _Relationship_ , but he couldn't really enjoy the song as his mind was back on the investigation.

' _This is really a good idea to send all the students who could be potential targets to a place that is not surrounded by a bunch pros? Not only that, buy why not send All Might with us. With him, Aizawa, and myself we should be able to handle a threat. Unless All Might is already there. I haven't seen him at all today, I hope he didn't go over his limit.'_ Izuku rambled in his head and was interrupted by Tsu poking him.

"Izuku?" Tsu called and Izuku took out an ear bud to speak to the frog girl.

"Huh... yeah, Tsu." Izuku answered back escaping his thoughts.

"You look like your mind was miles away." Tsu said as she looked at Izuku.

"Sorry… just thinking about earlier today that's all. What were you guys all talking about?" Izuku asked the frog girl.

"We were discussing our quirks Izuku *Ribbit* and how they will be used in rescue efforts." Tsu told him and Izuku became interested in the conversation.

"Well I have to say that most of us have better quirks suited to rescue more than combat." Izuku told Tsu and she responded.

"Yeah I notice that especially when it comes to you, Katsuki, and Shoto."

"Yeah Deku, you three have the best quirks out of all of us." Ochako jumped in the conversation.

"I don't know about that… I kind of like yours Ochako and I don't think none of our quirks are useless. Now some may not be as 'flashy' as the rest but they're still good quirks." Izuku said making Ochako blush saying that he liked her quirk.

"C'mon Izuku stop being modest, you already know that you have the best quirk out all of us." Eijiro voice coming behind Izuku seat.

"You **destroyed** a freaking building with one punch." Eijiro said.

"And you ran up wall." Tsu said next.

"And did that thing teleporting thing." Ochako said after Tsu, while Izuku sweat dropped at being told of his quirks.

"My point exactly you have the best quirk and all I can do is harden my skin." Eijiro said displaying his quirk to Izuku.

"Stop talking bad about your quirk, Eijiro. It's not useless, I see a lot of advantages in harden skin. You could take more damage than and still be in fight, you just have to learn how to control it more." Izuku told cheering Eijiro up.

"Thanks Izuku, but I'm still going to say that you have the best quirk in class." Eijiro said which made Izuku sigh, but the next statement made him worry.

"Izuku, your quirk is almost like All Might's." Tsu said and it took Izuku everything he had not to look surprised by her sentence.

"What… me and All Might, come one Tsu sure we have powerful quirks, but I'm not like All Might." Izuku said trying to throw away the connection between him and All Might.

"Yeah Tsu, All Might quirk is awesome, but Deku could do a whole lot more with his and you saw the footage from the battle training." Ochako told her, but it got gravity girl thinking and she asked Izuku another question.

"Deku, what is your quirk exactly? We told all of ours, but you're the only not to say." Ochako asked the boy and Izuku was silent for a minute. Everyone eyes were on him even Aizawa was looking from the rear-view mirror.

' _It was bound to happen eventually. So kid what are you going to tell them?'_ Aizawa thought seeing what Izuku was going to tell them. Izuku still remained silent for a while and then Ochako spoke again.

"Deku, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ochako said feeling bad about asking about his privacy.

"No, it's ok Ochako…i t's just the correct word is **quirks** instead quirk." Izuku said shocking the occupants on the bus except for three.

"You have multiple quirks!" Mina shouted.

"That's awesome! So you are just like Shoto." Toru said next.

"I heard people with multiple quirks are rare in the world." Fumikage said after Toru.

"So Izuku how many quirks do you have?" Ojiro asked his classmate and Izuku answered.

"Well… I have **six** quirks for starters." Everyone got quiet, their eyes widen and their jaws dropped.

"Izuku, you have s-s-six quirks!" Denki exclaimed and Izuku nodded as Denki couldn't believe what he heard, hell no one could.s

Having a quirk is common, having two quirks is rare, three if you're lucky, but **six** is unheard of. ' _I knew he had multiple quirks, but six is not what I had imagine.'_ Shoto thought as he looked at Izuku.

"Izuku, having six quirks is unheard of, as far I know no one history has that many." Momo said and continued on.

"Your father must've multiple quirks as well for you to have that many because Kayama sensei has only one." Momo soon regretted what she said when she saw Izuku face, Izuku had looked down when Momo mentioned his father. Ochako, Tenya, and Katsuki also tensed when the word father was spoken knowing Izuku's story.

"I never met my father, he died when I was young in a car accident. All I know about him is that he could breathe fire and that I got my freckles from him." Izuku said sadly which made everyone feel bad especially Momo since asked about it. Izuku saw everyone face and decided to change the mood.

"Momo, don't worry about I may have never met my dad, but I knew that he loved me. Besides you guys have yet to ask what my quirks are." Izuku said changing the subject.

"What can your quirks do then Izuku?" Fumikage asked Izuku as he began to explain his quirks.

"Well my first one is my **flash step** quirk, which most of you seen me use in the assessment test. It allows me to boost my speed so… you know what I'm basically teleporting when I use it. The second is my energy spear where I can create a small green spears to throw at my enemies." Izuku said as he showed his second quirk off as he created a small energy spear.

"The third one is called **self-heal** where it basically gives me a healing factor and I can heal from all my injuries." Izuku said he used the spear that he created and cut himself with it drawing blood.

"IZUKU!" The class scream worried for their friend.

"Relax… I'm healing see." Izuku said and the class looked to see the wound that Izuku had cut earlier now quickly healing, the class released a breath of air.

"Deku, don't do that again." Ochako said and Izuku nodded, he then continued to tell the class of his quirks.

"Next one I have is called **eagle pulse**." The class looked at him confused.

"I never heard of that one." Toru said and the class agreed with her.

"The eagle pulse allows me to send off a sonar like pulse that allows me to see through walls, see in the dark, and tag enemies. It's quite good when it comes to stealth, it also helped me find the bomb location and where to throw my punch when it came to the final seconds of the match." Izuku told and all of them could see the uses in that quirk.

"Izuku you haven't been using that quirk when us girls our changing have you." Mina said with a smile and Izuku started to blush madly.

"N-N-No! I haven't done that I-I swear. I would never a do that to you ladies." Izuku said stuttering, and the girls started to laugh, while the some guys were envious that Izuku basically had x-ray vision. ' _Damn him.'_

' _I may have done it once, but that was an accident. I didn't know some girls were still changing when I left for the bus.'_ Izuku thought not wanting to be label a class pervert like some his male students.

"Anyway back to the discussion about Izuku quirks please." Mezo said a mouth on one of his limbs.

"Right." Izuku said coming back from being embarrassed by Mina.

"The next quirk is called **muscle-enhancer**. It basically allows me to increase the strength in my muscles, allowing to lift heavy objects and all that. The other one is called **speed-boost** which allows me to increase my speed. With those quirks together I get a combination of both speed and strength." Izuku told the class as they could where he now gets his speed and power from.

"That explains everything, but there is one more thing." This time Shoto speaking making his presence known for the first time. "Where did you get the power to destroy a building." Shoto said hoping to learn more about Izuku.

' _I can't tell them about OFA for obvious reasons and I don't want to tell them about Chaos either. So I'll just go with the lie I planned on if ever I got in this situation.'_ Izuku thought as he began to the tell his classmates about his final quirk.

"My final quirk is my most powerful, it was given the name **A** **ll-power**. My All-power quirk allows me to strengthen all my other quirks which led to me destroying the building and to blow the zero pointer's head off in the entrance exam." Izuku told the class and again they all had wide eyes.

"You have six quirks and the sixth quirk allows you to strengthen your other quirks." Denki said which made Izuku casually nod his head.

"Pretty much." Izuku said and Denki and he leaned back in his seat.

"Well Izuku is the strongest one in the class." Denki said and Katsuki erupted in rage.

"Shut up pikachu! Deku is not stronger than me!" Katsuki said, but Tsu countered his statement.

"But Izuku, beat you in fight. *Ribbit* So doesn't that make him stronger than you." Tsu said in her honest tone.

"NO, IT DOESN'T! HE GOT LUCKY!" Katsuki yelled at the frog girl.

"I'm starting to believe that your personality is a bad as a sewer."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FROG FACE!"

"*Ribbit* My point proving." Tsu said as she croaked again, while Momo had a hand on her mouth from the vulgar language of Katsuki. Everyone except Shoto laughed and Aizawa decided to interrupt the fun the class was having.

"Everyone enough, we're here." Aizawa said as he parked the bus and the students got out the to see the large facility that they will be training in.

"Everyone welcome to the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint or **USJ** for short." Aizawa lazily said as the students looked in awe at the large training facility.

"Look at how large is." Toru said which made some the guys snicker.

"That's what she said." Denki whispered to Minoru and he laughed, but the laugh was short lived as they both got hit with Jiro earphone jack.

"Grow up." Was that Jiro said to the two.

"Let's get a move on, there is someone in there waiting for us." Aizawa said his class and they began to move.

* * *

 **UA NURSE OFFICE**

All Might was in the nurse office in his skinny form, today he had stopped a ton crimes on his way to school. Now it was time to rest or he would risk losing time in his hero form. All might took a sigh as he began to think.

' _I can't believe I overexerted myself today. I was supposed to be with Izuku and the rest of 1A to help with their rescue training. I should probably give Aizawa a call just to make sure everything is alright, you can't be too sure especially after the gate being destroyed.'_ All Might thought as he was about to call his fellow teacher, but someone stopped him from doing so.

"Toshinori." Nezu called to the number one hero who was surprised from seeing the principal.

"Principal Nezu!" All Might screamed and Nezu waved his paw at All Might and did his introduction.

"Yes it is I, but what am I? Am I a dog, bear, or mouse. Who knows?" Nezu finished saying as Toshinori laughed at his old principal.

"Toshinori I see you used up your time again." Nezu said the skinny who began to bulk up.

" **What time? I can still go a few roun-"** All Might didn't get to finish as he coughed up blood and deflated into his skinny form.

"You need to use your time wisely Toshinori, you are not as strong as you use to be." Nezu said the man as All Might nodded and took a seat on the couch. Nezu got some tea and began to talk to the number one hero.

"I know you want to be the hero that can save everyone, but things are different this time. Your time as the symbol of peace and as All Might are running out." Nezu said sipping his tea and All Might knew it was true.

"I'm not saying that you should stop being a hero, but you also need to teach the next generation. I can give you some pointers if you're having trouble." Nezu said scratching his scar.

"Thanks Nezu, teaching has been difficult for me and I have noticed that I've gotten slower... I noticed it ever since I passed OFA on to Izuku."

When All Might mentioned Izuku, Nezu smiled remembering the work the boy did in handling the situation of the students and the helping the pros in the investigation.

"That boy is something else Toshinori, Izuku showed me his skill investigations today and I was truly impressed by what I saw. It made me remember the times I spent with my mentor." All Might was shocked that his successor helped in the investigation and that he impressed Nezu.

"I can see why Trinity called him their detective, I even asked him to look into a career as a hero detective." Nezu said as All Might looked at his phone.

"You need to relax, Toshinori. I'm sure that the students are fine, plus Aizawa and Thirteen are there to protect them if anything happens."

"Izuku is also there." All Might said confusing Nezu.

"Izuku, he is also there and knowing him he will protect the students also. He is just like me in that regard, always wanting to protect people… just like **sensei**." All Might telling Nezu and he nodded sadly.

"Yes he is similar to you and her," Nezu took a sip of tea before he continued. "And yet he is not like the both you." Nezu confusing All Might.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked his boss.

"Izuku does want to protect people, I can see it in his eyes and giving the boy past its understandable. But there is also something else in him. From the footage I saw during the alarm system going off, I saw how Izuku took charge and then the look in his eyes when dealing with the reporters. Izuku put fear in the reporters and that made them leave. Even before that he scolded the students for acting the way they did and was also giving orders to his fellow classmates like he was a leader of a team." Nezu said as All Might looked concerned.

"It seems you have notice this as well." Nezu said to the man and All Might nodded.

"Yes, I noticed it during the students battle training. In his tone when talking to young Ochako about the mission, it was like Izuku had done the task before and that worried me. We know he lost his memories but what if the teachings and lessons that Trinity gave him are still within him." All Might said and Nezu nodded his head.

"Izuku is one of the most advanced students we ever had. No one has ever come to UA with such skill in quirks, not to mention with such a difficult history. If word gets out of what Izuku is, what he was made for, and most importantly what he did. I fear the **H** **ero tribunal** will then become involved." Nezu said and All Might eyes widen.

"You truly think the tribunal will get involved?" All Might asked worried for his student safety.

"Only if young man's past is made public. The tribunal only deals with major problems involving the hero community, such as hero's killing someone, or when there is **SS** or **SSS** rank villain that needs to be stopped. The last SS rank villain being AFO. If nothing like that is happening, they tend to let the heroes govern themselves until a major issue comes up and Izuku past is one major issue. If the the tribunal finds out...I don't want to imagine what they would do." Nezu said finishing his tea.

"So all we can do is protect Izuku and make sure his past never comes to the light." All Might said determined but Nezu had a solemn look on her face.

"That's the thing Toshinori, the past always has a way of coming back." Nezu said as both the principal and teacher sat in silence.

* * *

 **USJ**

Once inside the students saw the pro hero Thirteen and Ochako lost it. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! It's the space hero **Thirteen**." Ochako was nerding out beyond levels and Izuku laughed.

' _She reminds me of myself when I first met All Might.'_ Izuku thought when he saw Ochako reaction to Thirteen. "Ochako, you must be a big Thirteen fan huh."

"Yeah he is my favorite hero after All Might. I was inspired to be a rescue hero because of Thirteen." Ochako said to Izuku as Thirteen and Aizawa greeted each other. During this Izuku notice something strange, there was no All Might.

"Thirteen sensei, do you know why All Might is not here?" Izuku asked the space hero and Thirteen responded by holding three fingers and saying All Might was doing hero work.

' _So it was as I thought, All Might reached his limit for today. Let's just hope everything goes well here then.'_ Izuku thought as he Aizawa began to tell what the students will be doing and where they will be stationed.

"Alright listen up, Thirteen here is going to help supervise your rescue training. You all will be put in different scenarios where a natural disaster will hit and you must rescue the civilian. USJ is divided is into Flood Zone, Ruins Zone, Mountain Zone, Fire Zone, and Ice Zone. Each of you will be stationed in one-" Aizawa didn't get to finish as Eijiro spotted something off in the distance.

"Sensei what is that over there?" Eijiro said as he pointed to the direction where a portal opened. Aizawa and Thirteen made their way to the stairs to see a purple portal open up. Izuku walked up next to them and fired off a pulse.

"Sensei… we got trouble." Izuku told his teachers. The portal began to open up more and a man with hands all over his body had appeared with a bunch of more hostile people.

Aizawa, Thirteen, and Izuku began to tense and realized the situation that they are in right now. "Uhh… Aizawa sensei are those guys a part of the training?" Eijiro asked in worried tone as he and everyone else began to worry.

"No. Those guys are-"

" **Villains**." Izuku finished for Aizawa as he brushed his hair back, ready for the coming battle. "Thirteen, protect the students." Aizawa said as he got his yellow goggles on and Thirteen nodded.

"Sensei, you can not think of fighting all them by yourself. You need back up." Tenya told him.

"You can't be a pro and be a one trick pony, Tenya. Listen to me all you, you all stay here with Thirteen. If Thirteen goes down Izuku will… wait where is Izuku." Aizawa said as he was looking for the green hair boy.

"Uhhh... I think I know where Izuku went." Hanta said as he pointed towards Aizawa back and Aizawa widen his eyes.

" **Tomura** , it seems All Might is not here." The mist man spoke to the hand man now named Tomura. "Hmm… that planner said that All Might would be here. Oh well... **Kurogiri** it looks like we'll have to kill those kids then." Tomura said as he spoke to the misty villain.

"Hey we got company." A villain said as he spotted Izuku running down the stairs.

"That can't be… no, **it is him**." A villain said as he gritted his teeth together. ' _YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!'_ The villain thought furiously as he saw Izuku coming.

 **(Get your action music ready)**

Izuku was running down the stairs heading straight for the villains. ' _The hand man must be one the charge, but what the hell is that bird thing next him.'_ Izuku thought as a villain with guns for fingers was aiming towards Izuku.

"One dead kid coming up." The villain said as he began to fire at Izuku. Izuku saw that the bullets were coming and smirked. As soon as the bullets were close Izuku flashed.

"What! Where did he-" The villain didn't get to finish as he was kicked in the back by Izuku. The other villains there were in shock and before they could react two more of them were taking down as Izuku flashed again.

Izuku hit the 3 flash combo on a trio of villains and now was kneeling on the ground. When he rose up he had donned his warrior face and the villains that were looking at him were starting to step back. The class couldn't believe what they saw from Izuku.

"Hello hero, we are the **League of Villains**. We were expecting All Might, we have a weapon that can kill him." Tomura said as he pointed to the bird monster. "But it seems you kids will have to do." Tomura said.

"I'm assuming you're the one to cause the gate to be destroyed." Izuku said.

"Indeed I am. What-"

"YOU!" The villain screamed for all to hear as he interrupted Tomura and he fired a spike from his arm aimed at Izuku head and Izuku dodged it. Izuku looked at the man and could he see that he was dark skin male around 25 or 26 years old, with long dreads locks, he was wearing brown cargo pants and black shirt, but that's not what caught Izuku attention. What caught it was that fact this man looked livid and that he looked familiar.

"I will make you pay for destroying my village!" The man screamed as he fired more spikes at Izuku and he dodged again. Izuku fired a spear at him and the mysterious villain who dodged it very well.

 _'_ _This guy is skilled.'_ Izuku thought looking at the villain and began to question him.

"Who are you and how do you me?" Izuku demanded from the man and the villain was happy to answer.

"What you don't know remember me? You don't remember coming to my village with those monsters all those years ago. You don't remember all the **KILLING** that you all did." The man said and Izuku eyes widen.

"You don't remember **killing my little brother!** " The man said and everyone widen their eyes. Class 1A eyes widen, the villains eyes widen, even Tomura and Kurogiri eyes became wide at they just heard. Izuku was in shock until a pain hit his head.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The fire... the fire was everywhere. He was in a village and he saw people running, they were running terrified from him and others. He saw a tall man with razor sharp nails and teeth charged at one of the people and dig his claws into them. He saw another person a woman wave her hand, freezing people where they stood and there was a man shooting fire from his wrist. Women, children, and men were being taking to choppers by men in black gear and anyone they didn't want they would kill. Someone called out to him._

 _"Shadow." The voice called him and he began walking too towards it. It was a man in black clothing wearing a baseball cap that had a bullseye on it._

" _We got a runner." Bullseye said to Izuku and handed him a sniper rifle. He took it and looked through the scope and saw a little boy running to towards the jungle._

 _"Take him out, you need practice with a rifle anyway." Bullseye said as Shadow checked loaded the gun, he looked through the scope and saw the child running. He lined up his target with his sight and pulled the trigger._

 _ ***Bang***_

" _Bullseye." Bullseye said with a smile as Izuku shot the boy. The boy was shot before he even got close to the trees. Izuku was still looking through the scope and saw a young man with dreads crying his eyes out. He was going to shoot, but decided against it._

 _"It's done. Did we get what we came for?" He saw the older agent nod his head. "Then let's move out." Izuku said in a blank voice with no emotion, his face emotionless, his eyes cold, and lifeless. Just like a_ _**weapon.**_ _Bullseye nodded again and they both headed to a chopper along with the other agents of Trinity._

 _"No witnesses and no evidence, set it ablaze." Shadow said to the trinity agent that could control fire._

 _"You got it." The agent said in an Australian accent and as the chopper was taking off, the agent shot so much fire from his wrist._ _The fire turned into an inferno and burned all the trees, houses, and bodies to the point of ash. Leaving no evidence of the crime that Trinity committed._

 _"Whoo! Look at it baby! Let at my work! It's a true work of art." The agent said as he marveled at the fire. The chopper began to fly away along with rest, leaving nothing but smoke and ash in the village._

* * *

 **USJ PRESENT**

The pain had a stopped, the memory over, and Izuku was in shock. No, he was devastated at what he had done. "I-I-I remember. The fires from the dreams… that was your village and I-I killed your brother." Izuku said as he couldn't fathom the idea of him killing a child, but he did and remembers every bit of it. Izuku wanted to throw up right there on the spot hoping to forget the memory… no the **nightmare**.

"Yes, you and those monsters came into my home, took my people, and anyone you didn't want those soldiers killed." The man said as spikes were coming all over his body. "Now after all this time my people will have their justice!" The man yelled as he fired spikes at Izuku.

The spikes were coming for Izuku and yet he didn't move, he was still in shock at what had transpired in his head. "When you get to hell tell the devil that… **Killmonger** sent you." Killmonger said as the spikes were closing in on Izuku and yet he still didn't move.

"DEKU!" Ochako and Katsuki screamed as the spikes were coming closer, but they never came as Izuku was grabbed from behind by Eraserhead.

"Sensei." Was all that Izuku could say.

"What the hell are you doing Izuku? A hero shouldn't be acting like this in a middle of fight, you're supposed to my best student and right now you're setting a bad example for the others upstairs. Now get your act together and **fight**. " Eraser scolded his student and Izuku realized that his sensei was right.

' _There will be a time for Q and A's later, right now I need to focus and help Eraserhead.'_ Izuku thought as he got himself up. "Your are right sensei." Aizawa nodded as they both got ready to fight.

"Kurogiri, separate the green haired kid from the pro and scatter the rest of those kids." Tomura said as Kurogiri began to teleport Izuku and some of the kids upstairs to different places.

"NO!" Killmonger screamed as he wanted to finish Izuku off there. Kurogiri opened portals all over the place taken the children and scattering them. Izuku fell in the portal when it appeared underneath him.

"Izuku!" Aizawa screamed trying to grab Izuku but it was too late.

* * *

 **UPSTAIRS**

The portals appeared around the rest of the students and they had heard everything that Killmonger said and wanted answers as well, but right now they needed to focus on the threat at hand.

"Tenya I'm going to create an opening for you, when it's clear take off and get to UA. We are going to need help if we are going to survive this." Thirteen told the man and he nervously nodded.

"I don't think so hero." Kurogiri said as portals began to take students and send them elsewhere. Eijiro and Katsuki charged at the Kurogiri and he fell into his trap, Kurogiri had opened a portal in front of him that the duo ran straight into.

"Now for you Thirteen." Kurogiri said has portals began to come around the space hero, but being the veteran that Thirteen is he used his black hole quirk to suck away the coming darkness and create a path for Tenya.

"Tenya, GO!" Thirteen shouted and go Tenya did. Tenay took off past Kurogiri and headed for the door. Kurogiri tried to reach him, but Ochako grabbed the metal plate on his neck thus preventing him from reaching the speedster.

"Go tenya, we'll handle him!" Ochako shouted to her friend.

' _Ochako, Thirteen, and everyone else. I promise I won't let you down. Move Tenya! MOVE!'_ Tenya thought and repeated the last word he began the race to reach UA.

* * *

 **FLOOD ZONE**

Izuku fell into the portal created by Kurogiri and when he appeared he was submerged in water. Izuku was holding his breath, he looked and saw a villain was speeding towards him and he dodged out of the way. Izuku charged a spear and threw it at the villain, it hit him directly in the chest but there were more villains coming for him. The villains began to charge at Izuku and before they could reach him a tongue wrapped around his waist. Tsu using her tongue had grabbed Izuku and swam to surface reaching a boat.

"Thanks, Tsu." Izuku said to the frog girl as he got up and headed to the railing.

"You know, you have soft boobs for a frog Tsu." Minoru said and Tsu blushed from hearing that, she threw Minoru to the deck and they both looked at Izuku who was surveying the area by using his eagle pulse.

 _'Tsu, Minoru and I landed in the flood zone. Katsuki and Eijiro are in the ruin zone. Momo, Jiro, and Denki are at the mountain zone dealing with villains. Shoto and Toru are in the ice zone, Shoto should have the advantage there. The fire zone holds Ojior, Fumikage, Mezo, and Sato. Then that leaves the rest at the stairs fighting that purple mist guy and Aizawa fighting all those villains. This is not going to be easy.'_ Izuku thought as looked at villains in the water.

"Izuku… we all heard what that guy said. Did you really kill his brother?' Tsu asked as Minoru was looking at him as well.

"Yes." Izuku said simply and the two widen their eyes.

"I'll tell the whole class the story later, but right now we need to survive this invasion." Izuku said brushing his hair back and looking at him them both.

"I **promise** you both I will get all of us out of here. **We will survive this.** " Izuku said with determination and both Tsu and Minoru could hear it in his voice. Izuku turned around and look out in the open his warrior face on.

' _They will not win.'_ Izuku thought as the battles had begun and the assault on USJ had commence.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **DBZ english dub narrator voice and ending music: "The battles have begun all over USJ."** _Aizawa battles the villains and All of 1A begin their battles._

" **Tenya scrambles to UA for help."** _Tenya is running faster and faster outside._

" **Will Class 1A survive this invasion."** _Izuku looks at the villains in the water._

" **The assault has begun and it will take everything 1A has to survive.** _ **"**_ _Izuku is standing in front of Killmonger, Tomura and The Nomu glaring at them._

" **Find out next time on Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon. Chapter 9: BURST MODE!"** _The doors bust open, a figure is walking through the smoke._

 **"PLUS ULTRA!"**


	9. Chapter 9: BURST MODE

**Hey guys, welcome to the final chapter of the USJ arc and the next chapter is the season 1 finale! Get your action music ready cause the fights are about to begin. I will try to have chapter 10 up before the christmas and when New years come we will be in season 2 mode.**

 **Enjoy the reading and I thank you guys for the support and love of the story. Also happy Holidays and my prayers are with you guys to have a safe holiday.**

 **All Might**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

Chapter 9: Burst Mode

 **Previously:** USJ is under attack! The students are scattered throughout the building. Aizawa battles villains and Tenya races too UA for help. The group known as the League of Villains led by the mysterious Tomura has brought a weapon called Nomu to kill All Might. Not only that but a dangerous man called Killmonger wants blood from Izuku for destroying his village and for murdering his brother.

* * *

 **FLOOD ZONE**

Izuku along Tsu and Minoru are on a boat in the flood surrounded by villains. Izuku is near the railing looking at the villains in the water. Izuku sees something strange in the water and it was Minoru grape balls. The grape ball was inching closer to a villain and he moves away from it. Izuku narrows his eyes at this and turns too look back at Tsu who looks at him curiously.

' _Why did they send Tsu of all people here, in the area she would thrive the most? Her quirk is unstoppable in this area, so why not send Tsu to somewhere like the fire zone where she would be weaker... unless they don't know what our quirks can do. That's would explain why everyone ended up in different places instead of places that would make them weaker.'_ Izuku thought as he had formed a plan to escape the flood zone.

' _Once we get out of here I need to get to Aizawa and help him. There's no way he can take on all those villains by himself, not mention there is that bird monster called Nomu which is supposed be a weapon to kill All Might, and there is Killmonger. This Killmonger guy knows me, but could he also know about Trinity and the others that I was with on that day. I need to capture him for answers, but right now I need to get Tsu and Minoru to safety.'_ Izuku thought as he began to tell Tsu and Minoru the plan to escape the flood zone.

"Tsu, Minoru, I know you both want answers and I like I said I will tell the whole class my story, but right now we need to escape this zone, and after that we need to get you guys to the entrance so you can escape." Izuku told them, Tsu looked at him questionably while Minoru was panicking.

"What!? Izuku, what would do you mean escape!? Those are not robots but actual villains, we should wait for All Might!" Minoru said in a panicking tone and who could blame him since the start of the day everything has went shit so.

"Minoru, I know All Might coming to the rescue sounds like a good idea, but right he doesn't know what's happening here." Minoru looked shocked now and Izuku continued.

"The enemy is most likely jamming our communication which means that calling for backup is a no go, also that bird creature… the hand man said that it was a weapon to kill All Might."

"No one can kill All Might Izuku he's too powerful." Minoru said and Izuku looked at him.

' _ **Nobody is un-killable.'**_ Izuku thought in a dark voice and he shook his head.

"Minoru, think… why would they bring a weapon to kill All Might if they weren't sure it would work." Izuku told Minoru and he realized that Izuku had point. Minoru was still scared but right now Izuku was right, the three of them needed to escape and Izuku is the most powerful student in the class so that is extra protection for him and Tsu.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Minoru said and Izuku told them.

"I know what your quirks can do so Minoru, I want you toss as many grape balls as you can into the water. Tsu, once Minoru tosses enough in the water grab onto him and jump to shore. I'm going to put a hole in the ground and cause a whirlpool, then villains will then be sucked in and with Minoru grape balls they will stick to each other giving us the time to escape." Izuku said and they both could see that the plan was good.

"That's the plan, you both understand." Izuku told them and they both nodded.

"Alright let's begin then." Izuku said and the plan had begun.

 **(Action music play it. I went with Crash by Fit for rivals.)**

Minoru was throwing as many grape balls as he could in the water and when Izuku saw that it was enough he signaled him to stop. Tsu then grabbed Minoru by the waist and before she jumped off the boat she gave the grape pervert a warning. "No touching on this ride or I'll feed you to those sharks down there." Tsu said and Minoru nodded sadly.

"Enough chit chat." Izuku said in his veteran like tone. Before Tsu leaped off she asked Izuku a question. "Izuku how do plan to put a hole into the ground?" Tsu said in which Izuku smirked.

"You just let me handle that. Now go!" Izuku yelled to the frog girl.

Tsu leapt off the boat and Izuku began to channel OFA to his energy spear quirk to created a javelin. "Hey, where do those punks think they're going." A villain said as some began to head towards the direction that Tsu was heading.

"I be more worried about myself." The looked back to the boat and widen their eyes, they saw Izuku wield a green javelin and was perched on the railing of the boat. "You punks messed with the wrong class." Izuku said to them as he jumped high in the air and threw his javelin into the ground.

" **LIBERTY SPEAR!"** Izuku screamed the name of his move as the javelin flew to the ground at high speed. Once the javelin hit the ground it exploded and caused all water to circulate to one point. "Just like I planned." Izuku said as he saw that the grape balls that Minoru threw were sticking to the villains and with the water circulating the villains were starting to stick together. Izuku felt the boat be rocked furiously and decided it was time to leave, he flashed to join Tsu and Minoru.

"Good work you two." Izuku said to both Tsu and Minoru in which they nodded… well Minoru released a breath of air because there were out of danger… for now at least.

"Now, you both need to get to the entrance." Izuku told them but Tsu asked him a question.

"Where are you going Izuku?" Tsu asked though she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to help Aizawa sensei."

"Then we're coming as well." Tsu said and Minoru looked at her like she grew two heads.

"We are?" Minoru said fearfully and Izuku narrowed his eyes at the frog girl.

"No you're not. You both are going to the entrance and besides coming with me is too dangerous." Izuku told Tsu harder, but the frog girl did not waver.

"You can't expect to win a fight against that all those villains even with Aizawa, it's too much for the both of you. You need our help." Tsu said trying to reason her class president.

"I think he's pretty good." Minoru said and Tsu glared at him to shut up.

"I can handle it, I have better training them the both of you, and if things get real bad, I will use my **trump card**." Izuku told her but Tsu was still adamant on going with Izuku. Izuku knew that they were wasting time decided to come to a compromise.

"Fine you both can come but… both of **you will** remain at a safe distance. Understood." Izuku said to the girl and she nodded in understanding. The group decided to head Aizawa location and rescue him from a deadly group villains.

"I don't get a say in this, do I." Minoru said as both Tsu and Izuku were walking away. Minoru sighed and decided against his better judgment to not follow the two.

"I guess not. Wait up." Minoru said as he ran to catch up with the two heroes. Tsu, Izuku, and Minoru may have escaped their zone, but this is one of the many battles happening all over USJ.

* * *

 **RUIN ZONE**

Katsuki and Eijiro both landed in the ruin zone and were quickly surrounded by villains. "So, you bastards want a fight... then you got one." Katsuki said grinning as explosions were coming from his hands.

"Katsuki chill, we need to form a plan." Eijiro said to his friend and Katsuki smile turned into sick one.

"I have a plan it's called… Kick Ass!" Katsuki screamed as he jumped in at a villains and fired off an explosion taking him out.

"So, which one of you extras is next!" Katsuki yelled and the villains all charged at Katsuki. Eijiro sighed and harden his arms.

' _Well at least he is having fun.'_ Eijiro thought as he joined in the fight against the villains. Two the fought every villain their eyes caught, the villains didn't stand a chance against some of the best fighters in class 1A. Both Eijiro and Katsuki had defeated all the villains and Eijiro decided to ask Katsuki a question that has been on his mind.

"Hey Katsuki, do you think that Izuku really could have killed that guy's brother?" Eijiro asked and he didn't want to, Izuku was not only his classmate but his friend. Katsuki didn't answer the redhead question instead he just left the room.

"Katsuki? Where are you going?" Eijiro asked the explosive teen.

"I'm going to where Deku is. Knowing him like I do he is going right to the action and that is where Aizawa is." Katsuki said as he left the room.

' _Do you really know Izuku, Katsuki? Do any of us?'_ Eijiro thought as he followed behind the explosion teen as both of them made their way to the heart of battle.

* * *

 **ICE ZONE**

Shoto and Toru were transported to the ice zone, though he didn't know that she was with him. When Shoto landed in the zone he was also surrounded by villains. The villains thought they had a chance against someone like Shoto, but they were greatly mistaken and it would be their downfall.

"Check this out fellas, we got a kid trying to be hero." A villain said mocking Shoto and making the others around him laugh. Shoto remained stoic and glared at the villains.

One of villains moved to attack Shoto and he unleashed his ice at the man thus freezing the man in place. Other villains saw this began to sweat. Shoto walked to the rest, his eyes cold as his powers and began to unleash more of his ice quirk. In the matter of seconds Shoto had frozen all of his enemies. The villains couldn't believe what just happened to them. ' _What is this kid?'_ The villains thought after seeing Shoto display of power.

The ice/fire hero walked to one of the villains and defrosted his mouth to ask him a question. "Why are you here? Shoto asked him coldly and the villain response.

"W-We are here t-to kill All Might. When h-he didn't show, the boss decided to k-kill you kids." The villain said stuttering on his words thanks to the cold ice covering his body. Shoto has got his answers but he wanted to ask one more before he left.

"What is the history between that dark skinned man with dreads and my classmate?" Shoto asking about the connection to Killmonger and Izuku.

"I don't know, I swear. All I know is that his name is Killmonger and he has a quirk that allows him to produce spikes from his body. I also heard he was a mercenary for a while. That is all I know." The villain told Shoto everything he knew about Killmonger and Shoto nodded. The dual quirk user then froze the villain mouth again and then left the ice zone to make his way to Aizawa location.

* * *

 **MOUNTAIN ZONE**

Momo, Jiro, and Denki all appeared in the mountain zone. "Ow!" Denki shouted as he landing hard on his butt. "You two alright." Momo asked as she was getting up from the dirt.

"Yeah, I'll live." Jiro said as she got up as well. "Do you think that Izuku could have done with that guy said?" Jiro said getting straight to the point. Momo and Denki both grew quiet. Momo then saw that villains were making their way to them.

"No time to think about that now, we have company. Prepare yourselves." Momo told them as she created a bow-staff.

"Look like these kids we'll be easy picking, ain't that right boys." One of the villains said as they all nodded. Seeing that they were in trouble the trio got in battle stances, Jiro grabbed a pipe that Momo produced.

"Get them!" The villain shouted as they all charged at the group of friends. Momo having lessons in combat was able to defend herself very well, Jiro was doing fine as well, but she had to protect Denki from getting killed as he was getting in the way.

"Oi, sparky can you… oh I don't know electrocute them or something." Jiro said as she bashed another villain in the face.

"If I do that then you two will be taking out." Denki said as he hid behind Jiro.

"Fine... then I'll use you as taser!" Jiro said as she got behind Denki and kicked him into a villain shocking the villain.

"Huh… it worked." When Momo saw that she that devised a plan. "

Jiro cover me while I create something." Momo said to ear jack girl in which she nodded.

Momo got behind Jiro and kneeled down to channel her energy to create an insulator sheet. Jiro saw big sheet appear from Momo back and Momo told her to get underneath it.

"Denki, go head and fire out your electricity!" Momo shouted and Denki was confused.

"Didn't you hear me, if I do that you girls will be taking out."

"That's why I created this sheet that will protect us from your electricity." Momo said in which Denki smiled.

"Ok punks eat this… **1,300,000 VOLTS!** Denki shouted, let losing all the electricity that he was able to produce. All the villains were being shocked into unconsciousness.

"Is everything alright out there." Jiro asked not noticing that Momo clothing was ripped, mainly the part where her breast are located. Jiro blushed when she saw Momo chest, jealous that Momo has bigger boobs than her.

' _No wonder the guys look at her chest… it's not fair.'_ Jiro thought sadly.

"Uhh… Momo your costume…" Jiro didn't finished as she just pointed towards the damage.

"Oh it's ok, I can make an another one." Momo said as she opened the sheet. Jiro saw that Denki was walking towards and knowing how perverted he is, this scene will not doubt kill him.

"Denki, look away!" Jiro shouted as she covered Momo chest by pulling into her a hug, but Denki never looked. What Jiro saw next will be engraved in her mind forever.

Denki was currently walking around with two thumbs up and repeating the word 'whey' over and over. As powerful as Denki move is, there is a drawback. The drawback being him short circuiting his brain and making him… well making him basically retarded. When Jiro saw this she bursted into laughter wishing she had camera to take pictures. The laughed though was short lived as Mom grabbed Denki by his arm and began to walk him with her.

"Momo, where are we going?" Jiro asked as she began walking behind Momo.

"We are going to the entrance, that's where Thirteen is." Momo told the earjack girl.

"You do know that in order to get to the entrance, we have to cross the area that Aizawa-sensei is at and he is in the heart of the battle." Jiro told Momo and she nodded.

"I know, but hopefully that we can sneak across without being notice." Momo told her and Jiro nodded followed behind her, as she continued to drag Denki in his retarded state.

* * *

 **FIRE ZONE**

Fumikage, Mezo, Ojirio, and Sato were all teleported to the fire zone. When they landed all hell broke loose, the four future heroes were immediately attacked by villains.

"Ojirio, you alright." Fumikage called to the talisman as he punched a villain away.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. What about you and the rest?" Ojiro asked.

"We're doing fine. It's a bit difficult to use dark shadow with all this fire, but I'll manage. Mezo and Sato are handle the big powerhouses that these villains brought." Fumikage said as he used dark shadow to attack a villain, Ojiro also saw that Mezo and Sato were indeed handling the powerhouses that the villains.

"We might be here for a while." Ojiro said realizing that there was a decent amount of villains that were left.

"Yes, it seems so. Once we do escape we all have to talk about what we **heard**." Fumikage said to Ojiro as he face became grim.

"I know, but for now we continuing fighting." Ojiro said as he ran to another villain and Fumikage summoned dark shadow to battle.

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

Ochako, Mina, Koji, Yuga, and Thirteen were the only ones not teleported, but that may have been unlucky for they have to fight Kurogiri.

"What will you all do now?" Kurogiri asked as the heroes faces began determined. They knew that Tenya would bring help, but now that means the villains will try harder to kill them.

"We will stop you, thats what will do." Thirteen said to villain showing no fear whatsoever in the face of danger.

"And what about the children… will they be able to stop me. I'm curious to know… are any of you killers?" Kurogiri said as it made the students recoil, all except one.

"Shut up! Deku is not a killer!" Ochako yelled at the misty villain and the students were surprised by her outburst.

"Deku saved my life when no one else would, killers don't do that… only heroes do!" Ochako shouted as she was ready to fight against the teleporting villain.

"Students, stay behind me." Thirteen said as he wanted to protect the students from the effects of his quirk.

Thirteen unleashed his black hole quirk and began to suck away Kurogiri, but Kurogiri expected this and turned Thirteen quirk against him. Kurogiri oped a portal behind the space hero and Thirteen was injured by his own quirk. The students gasped when they saw their teacher fall to the ground, Thirteen's suit had received damaged by his quirk and was unable to carry on the fight.

"THIRTEEN!" The students shouted as they saw the damage on him.

"Now, which one of you will be next to fall." Kurogiri said to the remaining students at the entrance way.

"Students… run…" Thirteen struggled to say as his suit was damaged, but the students didn't listen to him. No, they were going to stay with their teacher and face this villain.

"No way we're not abandoning you, Thirteen." Mina said as she began to fire off her acid at the mist villain, but he was not damaged at all.

"Guys, we seriously need a plan." Hanta said desperately as Ochako tried to figure something out. An idea came to Ochako as she remember the only vulnerable part of the mist villain, Ochako looked to see that Kurogiri metal plate was still on him.

' _That metal plate must be his weakness. Yuga should be able to hit with his laser… if we can get him an opening.'_ Ochako thought as she thought of a plan.

"Yuga, you need to fire your laser at that metal plate on his neck. Mina, Hanta, Koji, and I cause a distraction to it get open. Once you see it, take your shot." Ochako told the sparkling student and he nodded.

"Everyone, let's go!" Ochako as said as the last remaining students began to charge at Kurogiri.

"Foolish children." The mist villain said as he produced portals on the ground to send the students away.

"Mina, give me your hand." Ochako said to the acid girl and she nodded. Ochako grabbed Mina hand and made her and Mina weightless.

"I got you guys." Hanta said as he grabbed the girls by the waist with his tape arms. Koji was behind Hanta and helped pull the girls from the portals on the ground. Mina fired more acid at the villain again, but it was useless.

"Koji, use your strength to throw Mina and I to the other side." Ochako said to the silent student and he nodded.

"Hanta, make sure you're still attached to us."

"Got it." Hanta said and Koji was about to toss the girls. Koji tossed the girls to the other side and Kurogiri saw it coming and open another portal to send them out of the building, but he fell into Ochako trap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurogiri said as he open the portal.

Ochako and Mina were still weightless so they didn't fall in the portal, Kurogiri exposed his plate and Yuga saw his target. "Yuga fire!" Hanta said as he moved the girls to the side with his tape.

"Take this… **DAZZLING STRIKE**!" Yuga shouted as he fired his naval laser at Kurogiri metal plate.

"Argg!" Kurogiri screamed as the laser hit is weakness. The students began to surround Kurogiri and Yuga was naval laser was ready if the villain tried anything.

' _Damn, I'm surrounded and those kids figured out my weakness. The day is lost, All Might is not here, I need to get to Tomura and-'_

"AHHH!" Kurogiri thought was cut short as a loud scream rang across USJ. Using this to his advantage the mist villain retreated to Tomura, the students however did not pay attention cause they looked out in the open to the location of the scream. The scream was heard everywhere throughout USJ.

"Momo, did you hear that?" Jiro asked the vice class president.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, it's nearby." Momo told the girl as they began to head to the direction of the scream.

"What the hell was that!?" Eijiro exclaimed as he and Katsuki were heading to Aizawa.

"It was Deku, let's move Eijiro." Katsuki said as both teens began to head to the scream direction.

' _That scream came from where Aizawa-sensei is. I need to get over and see what is happening.'_ Shoto thought as he was also heading to Eraserhead location.

Everyone at the entrance looked out in the open to where Eraserhead was and what they saw shocked them. Everyone at the entrance saw Izuku standing in front Tomura, Killmonger, and the Nomu. There were red streaks were all over his body and strangely Izuku body was covered in a gold aura. Izuku dashed forward faster than anybody saw and began to fight the deadly trio of villains.

* * *

 **FEW MINUTES EARLIER WITH AIZAW A**

Aizawa was fighting the army of villains by himself, his strongest student was sent god knows where ,and there is the fact all his other students heard what that guy said about Izuku.

' _This has been a long day.'_ Aizawa thought as he avoided an another villain attack and shut the villain quirk off. Aizawa then wrapped the villain in his scarf and tossed him into a group trying to get up. ' _I hope backup comes soon, cause I can't do this forever.'_ Aizawa thought as he felt himself getting tired.

Tomura saw that the eraser hero was getting and decided to send Killmonger. "Killmonger, why don't you finish him off." Tomura said to Killmonger trying to appease the villain, who still looked pissed about not being able to kill Izuku.

"Send the monster." Killmonger said as he pointed to the Nomu. "There is only one person I want dead and he would be if you didn't send him away." Killmonger fired back at Tomura knew that he was talking about Izuku.

Tomura narrowed his eyes dangerously at the mercenary and decided to send Nomu. "Very well… Nomu, kill the pro." Tomura order the bird beast and it followed the order. Eraser had dealt with all the lackeys and turned to see the Nomu charging at him. ' _Great.'_ Eraserhead thought as he saw the bird beast heading towards him.

The Nomu charged at Eraser with the one goal in mind and that was to kill. Eraser used his agility to dodge the oncoming claws swipes of the monster. The Nomu kept attacking with everything it had and with speed that Eraser couldn't keep up with.

' _Damn, this thing is fast.'_ Eraserhead thought as a claw came at him and he jumped over the Nomu. Eraserhead then wrapped the Nomu in his scarf binding him.

Eraser thought he had stopped the beat, but that was far from the truth. The Nomu used his strength and broke free from his bidding, Tomura saw the shocked look on Eraserhead face and laughed.

"Nomu is a weapon created to kill All Might, he has multiple quirks inside of him. You have no chance against him hero." Tomura said smugly.

After breaking free of the scarf Nomu charged at Eraserhead and grabbed by him head. The Nomu then bashed Eraserhead head into the ground multiple times, causing his face to become bloody.

"Ahh!" Eraserhead screamed in pain as the Nomu continued to bash his head to the ground like a basketball. Izuku, Tsu, and Minoru all were in the water watching Eraserhead get defeated by the Nomu.

Their faces were in shock at the sight of their teacher, Izuku hand formed fist as he became angry. ' _I have to stop this.'_ Izuku thought as he was about to attack the Nomu and free Aizawa.

"Tsu, Minoru, listen to me now." Izuku whispered to the frog girl and grape boy getting their attention.

"I'm going to go save Aizawa-sensei. When I get that thing off of him, you two get Aizawa somewhere safe. Once you do both of you keep running and you **don't look back**. Understood." Izuku whispered to the two.

"Izuku, are you crazy?" Minoru said and for once Tsu found herself agreeing with the class pervert.

"I said **Am I Understood**." Izuku said it harder this time and it made both Tsu and Minoru recoil in fear. Izuku eyes widen at their faces.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen." Izuku said as he took a sigh. "Look, I'm trying to protect you guys. Aizawa is hurt and I may be the only one that can stop that thing over there." Izuku told the two.

"What do you mean that you're the only one?" Tsu asked and Izuku and looked down.

 _'It may take a weapon to defeat a weapon.'_ Izuku thought and then answered so question.

"Look, we don't have time to discuss this. Once you see the signal you grab Aizawa and take off." Izuku told him as he saw the Nomu about to kill Aizawa with its claw.

"Wait, what is the sig-" Minoru didn't get to finish as Izuku flashed to Aizawa.

"I hate it when he does that." Minoru complained. The Nomu was about to kill Aizawa and Tomura gave it the final order.

"Nomu, finish him." Toumra said with a smile on his face as the Nomu nodded, but before the Nomu could strike a sound was heard.

"SMASH!" Izuku had flashed to the Nomu and channeled OFA to his fist, he then punched the Nomu in the face. The Nomu flew off Aizawa and to Izuku surprise the beast got right back up.

' _There are not many people that can take a smash to the face and then do sit up like the undertaker. This thing is not going to go down easily, I just might have to use_ _**it**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Tomura and Killmonger walking to the Nomu. Tomura was in the middle, Killmonger on his left, and the Nomu was in his right. The two villains glared at Izuku and Izuku glared back at them.

"Iz-Iz-Izuku." Eraserhead called to his student, Izuku eyes were still on the three villains, but he answered Aizawa.

"Sensei, let Tsu and Minoru get you safety. I'll **handle them**." Izuku told the tired hero as the other two students came to grab Eraserhead.

"Don't… die… your… mother… will kill me." Eraserhead painfully told Izuku and the teen smiled.

"I'll be fine. You of all people should know what I am capable of." Izuku said as he now looked too Tsu and Minoru. "Now, both of you… **GO!** " Izuku yelled, reminding the two of the plan.

' _Izuku, be careful.'_ The two students thought as they both carried Eraserhead to safety.

"Hahahahaha." Tomura laughed after hearing Izuku. "You are quite the comedian. 'You'll handle us', that is very funny." Tomura said as he laughed, though Killmonger wasn't laughing at all. No, Killmonger had a straight face on and was prepared for the battle.

"Tomura, don't joke." Killmonger told the pale man hotly and Tomura glared at Killmonger.

"This kid is not normal." Killmonger told Tomura as he knows how dangerous Izuku is.

"You should listen to your friend." Izuku said aloud. Tomura turned back to Izuku and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You should never underestimate your enemy. It could lead to your **death**." Izuku said dangerous tone, his warrior face on when he said the sentence. Tomura saw the look in eyes and it made him shiver a bit.

' _Those are not normal eyes. What is he?'_ Tomura thought as Izuku began to speak.

"Before we start, I like to ask some questions." Izuku said causing confusion to Tomura. Killmonger stayed focused though, he was producing spikes on his forearms and knuckles.

"Killmonger." Izuku called to the mercenary.

"What!?" Killmonger answered him hotly and he was in no mood to answer the man that took everything from him.

"What do you know of Trinity?" Izuku said his question to Killmonger and he narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

"Trinity? So, that's their name. I been looking for name of that organization." Killmonger said he was done talking and ready to kill.

"Trinity? What is that?" Tomura asked angrily, he was not liking how he was being kept in the dark.

"So, you don't know about them then." Izuku said, but Killmonger was not having it.

"It doesn't matter who they are!" Killmonger yelled. "You, the people there that day, and this Trinity will **all** pay for taking my world away! Now, shut up and die!" Killmonger exclaimed as he was tired of looking at murder of his brother.

"Yes, I agree. Do shut up and die." Tomura said as he as well was tired, Tomura snapped his finger and the Nomu roared as it was prepared to do battle against the ultimate weapon. Izuku closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

' _That Nomu took a punch to the face and got up, Killmonger is no joke, and Tomura is not going to be easy either. I'm going to have to use it. All Might, I'm going to have to break that promise I made._ _ **Desperate times call for desperate measures**_ _. It's time to combine both OFA and Chaos.'_ Izuku rationalized the odds in his head and he knew that he needed to use his trump card to win.

Izuku opened his eyes and formed an x with his arms. Izuku began to channel OFA to his body, the red streaks began to appear all over him, next Izuku rings began to glow signaling he was using chaos. A gold aura began to cover his body as the red streaks of OFA were still on him. The villains saw that Izuku body had red streaks all over and now a gold aura on him. Izuku broke the hold his arms were in and let out a scream.

"AAAHHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he broke the hold. The villains saw that Izuku was now glowing and radiated power. Izuku's hair was now spiky, his jacket was destroyed, and his shirt was torn revealing his chest.

"This will be the second time I use this power." Izuku told the villains as the wind began to blow.

"Congratulations, you all will be the second to fight me in my… **BURST MODE**!" Izuku screamed as he opened his eyes and glared at the villain. Both Tomura and Killmonger were in shock at the display power that Izuku had shown

"Nomu… **Kill HIM**!" Tomura screamed as he commanded the monster to kill Izuku. The battle between monster and weapon was about to commence.

"Tsu, did you hear that!? It sounded like it came from where Izuku was." Minoru said as he and frog girl were still carrying their injured sensei.

"I heard it Minoru, we can only hope that Izuku is alright and pray that help arrives soon." Tsu said as she continued to run forward.

' _Iz-Izuku…'_ Aizawa thought as he was still in and out of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(** **You really should play crash at this point, if you have keep playing it. This fight scene is epic)**

 **PRESENT**

The Nomu tried to charge at Izuku, charged being the operative word as Izuku ran at the monster faster than anybody could see. Izuku punched the Nomu in the stomach and the beast flew back crashing into a wall. Izuku then turned to look at Killmonger and before he could throw a punch, a spike pierced his shoulder and stomach.

Izuku felt the pain but didn't scream. No, instead he flashed behind Killmonger and heel-kicked him in the face. Killmonger skidded across the ground. Izuku then removed the spikes by pulling them out. The wounds began to let blood out, but it healed quickly. Izuku turned his eyes too Tomura and Tomura saw the eyes of not a child, but of a weapon.

"Nowhere to run." Izuku the told the villain coldly and Tomura began to scratch his neck in fury.

"No! No! No! You cheated! No kid should be this powerful!" Tomura yelled at Izuku as Izuku walking closer to him.

"It doesn't matter if I cheated or not, you all will pay for attacking my sensei and classmates." Izuku said as he flashed to Tomura and was prepared to punch him. Izuku threw his punch aiming for Tomura face.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** Izuku yelled the as the punch was coming closer to Tomura. Tomura saw death coming in the form of a punch and before the punch impacted with Tomura face a portal opened sending the impact elsewhere.

"What!?" Izuku said as a portal appeared and took away the damage of his smash. "Better late than never… Kurogiri." Tomura said as he unknowingly late loose a breath of air.

"I apologize for the my lateness. I feared that you were in danger and I rushed here as quickly as I could." Kurogiri said.

"Damn, I thought Thirteen would take care of you by now." Izuku said to the mist villain and he chuckled.

"He tried, but right now you should be worried about yourself." Kurogiri said and Izuku looked confused until Tomura grabbed his arm.

Tomura grabbed Izuku arm and began using his quirk. Izuku saw that his arm was beginning to turn into dust and knew he had to get out of this predicament. Izuku used his strength to break free of Tomura hold and flashed behind him, but as he appeared spikes came flying at him and this time spikes hit his left leg.

"Arrrgh!" Izuku yelled as the spikes hit is leg and the spike was burning him somehow.

Izuku was on the ground and looked to see Killmonger with a smile on hi face. "I can create heated spikes to make them leave a sting." Killmonger said as he pulled the spike from his wrist to make wooden spear.

Killmonger threw the spear at Izuku's neck and Izuku caught it with one arm, but this action let him get hit in the back by another spike. Izuku looked to see an another bunch of spikes in his right shoulder and a portal.

"Thanks, Kurogiri." Killmonger said to the mist villain.

' _Killmonger is using Kurogiri warp quirk to send projectiles at my blind spot.'_ Izuku thought looking at the plan that the villains had.

"You will die here and now." Killmonger said and Tomura spoke next. "Then some of those kids will die next. Tomura said as he laughed and the Nomu appeared behind Izuku ready to crush him with its boot. Izuku looked at them determinedly and spoke to Killmonger first.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to your village and brother…" Izuku then looked at all the members of the League. "… **but I will not die today and you will not hurt my friends!** " Izuku yelled determined and focus more of OFA and Chaos to his body.

' _My body will not be able to take all this power, but I will not allow them hurt the others. All Might, Mom… I'm sorry.'_ Izuku thought as images of his classmates, mentor, and his mother came it to his head.

"Nomu… finish him!" Tomura yelled and the beast complied.

Izuku avoided the stomp from the beast and quickly channeled power to the locations of the spikes in his body to force them out. The Nomu roared at Izuku and charged at him.

"Kurogiri, what happen with those kids?" Tomura asked his companion.

"One of them unfortunately escaped me and will no doubt be bringing help." Kurogiri told Tomura honestly.

"Damn, I would kill you if you now weren't our ride outta here." Tomura said as he scratched his neck again as he watched the Nomu and Izuku battle.

"How about we focus on killing this kid and then worry about getting outta here." Killmonger said to Tomura and Kurogiri.

"You… I want answers from you as well. I want to know about this Trinity and how it's connected to that brat over there." Tomura said dangerously to Killmonger and he nodded. Kurogiri though widen his eyes when heard the word Trinity.

' _Trinity!? Could_ _ **he**_ _still be alive? Master will not like this at all.'_ Kurogiri thought as the three villains then watched the Anti-symbol of peace battle the ultimate weapon.

"I'll tell you everything I know. Once this kid is done with the Nomu we need to kill him. He'll most likely be tired from using all this power and that will be our time to strike." Killmonger told the villains.

Izuku evaded an another claw swipe from the monster and he knew that time was running out in his form. ' _I need to finish this_ _ **now.**_ ' Izuku thought as he figured out a plan to defeat the Nomu.

"Alright ugly, you were made to kill All Might, then prove it. Come on and show me your power!" Izuku yelled as the climax of the fight was here.

Izuku and the Nomu charged at each other at full speeds, when they got close both weapons began a throwing a flurry of punches at each other.

"It won't work, Nomu can absorb all your punches." Tomura said with a smile and Izuku smirk which worried Tomura.

"Then let's see how much ugly can take!" Izuku said as he increased the speed and power of his punches.

Izuku saw that his punches was lifting the beast in the air and got behind it. Izuku flashed behind the Nomu and grabbed it by the waist.

"OKLAHOMA SLAM!" Izuku yelled doing a german suplex on the monster. Izuku slammed the monster into the ground making the earth shake. Izuku wasn't done yet as he rolled over the beast, his hands still locked around the waist and picked the Nomu up again. Izuku looked like he was about to do another german suplex, but instead he tossed the beast in the air and the monster flew into the air like a rocket.

Izuku used all his strength to launch the Nomu into the air, and then Izuku flashed to the leg of the Nomu. Izuku grabbed the left leg of the Nomu.

"Take this!" Izuku yelled as he began to spin with the Nomu leg in his hands. Izuku was spinning so fast, so he could generate enough momentum for a throw. When reaching enough, Izuku threw the beast back to the surface.

The Nomu landed on the surface with a mighty crash making a small crater. Izuku was still in the air and created a javelin, he threw four of them at precise places. Two hit at arms and other two hit the legs, thus pinning and trapping the Nomu in the ground. Izuku saw that the beast was trapped and was trying to get out.

' _Now…l et's finish this.'_ Izuku thought as he channeled all the power he could generate into his both his arms.

 **(It's your choice to continue listen to crash or at this scene you can play the you say run)**

"Heroes are people who can get out bad situations and no matter how tough they are, we will find a way out of it because… **We go beyond our limits!** " Izuku began to give the same speech his mentor gave in the battle against the sludge as he formed a fist in both hands. Stars began to change colors and eventually landed on green.

" **PLUS ULTRA!"** Izuku screamed as he came crashing down to punch the Nomu.

"Nomu, ESCAPE!" Tomura yelled to the beast but it couldn't, Izuku javelins were too deep into the ground.

"We need to move back… NOW!" Killmonger said as he knew what Izuku might be planning, Kurogiri opened a portal for them and got them to safety.

The students at the entrance saw what Izuku was doing and the students on the ground saw Izuku flying down like meteor. "Deku!" Katsuki screamed as he and Eijiro ran to Izuku location.

"Let's move!" Momo yelled as she and Jiro began to run with Jiro dragging Denki. Shoto saw Izuku and began to run to his location as well.

"Deku/Izuku!" Ochako and students screamed worried for their friend.

Izuku was coming to the ground at high speeds ready to put the Nomu down, for good this time. The Nomu roared knowing that it couldn't do anything to stop Izuku.

"Get up from this! **EMPIRE BAZOOKA!"** Izuku yelled as he punched the Nomu in the stomach with both his arms.

 ***BOOOOMMMM***

The impact of the empire bazooka caused the entire building to shake, the ground moved, wind was blown everywhere, and everyone felt it.

"Holy SHIT!" Minoru, Jiro, Hanta, Eijiro, Mina, and just about everyone else hero or villain screamed when they felt the building shake at the power of Izuku. Izuku punch had made a massive crater and lying in the center of it was a motionless Nomu. Izuku on the other hand was on his knees as his both his arms were badly broken, he clothes were ripped all over, and blood was dripping all down him.

' _Still need to work on controlling more of Burst Mode…oww. I haven't broken my arms… oww… since my fight with All Might.'_ Izuku thought in pain, he then looked at the beast to see if the Bazooka punch had done the job and boy did it ever. The Nomu was lying ground motionless and the beast stomach was caved in.

"Get up... from that… you… bird brain dick." Izuku tiredly said as he looked at the motionless Nomu.

"It's not fair." Izuku heard, he turned towards the sound and saw that it was a livid Tomura.

Tomura was furiously scratching his neck and his eyes were glaring at Izuku. "It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair!" Tomura screamed.

"You CHEATED! Nomu was supposed to kill ALL MIGHT! Not lost to some KID!" Tomura screamed again and this time he ran down to the crater to kill Izuku.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Tomura screamed as he was running to the boy.

"Tomura, wait!" Kurogiri screamed as he tried to get Tomura.

"Killmonger, help me-" Kurogiri didn't finish as Killmonger was right behind him with a spikes all over him, both of the young men wanting to kill Izuku. "Damn." Kurogiri said as he saw the young adults go after the weapon.

Izuku saw that was that the two villains were coming for him, but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped. The fight with the Nomu drained him of everything, his healing was moving too slow to help him, and every single part of his body was hurting.

Tomura and Killmonger were getting closer to Izuku, till the a wall of ice appeared in front of the two villains. When Izuku saw the ice and he relaxed a bit.

' _Took them all long enough.'_ Izuku thought as members of class 1A made had arrived.

"Sheesh Deku, you look like shit." The voice of Katsuki came as he was coming behind Shoto.

"We got your back Izuku." Eijiro said as he, Momo, Jiro, and Denki who was still retarded had all made it too Izuku.

"What the hell took all so long?" Izuku said to them.

"We ran into a few extras along the way here." Katsuki told him and the they all turned their attention to the ice wall. The ice wall that Shoto created was starting to turn to dust and out came Tomura and Killmonger.

"Get out of the way or die kids, it's your choice." Killmonger told them 1A, but yet they didn't move.

"We're standing by Deku's side, no matter what." Katsuki said as explosions were coming from his hands and the rest were ready as well for a fight.

"You guys are no match for them, they're not like those lackeys. These guys here are the **real deal**. Shoto, use your fire to give us cover." Izuku told the boy and Shoto acted like he didn't hear him.

"Shoto, **use your fire**!" Izuku said harder this time and still Shoto didn't use it. _'_ _What the hell is he doing!? We could be out of this crater with the help of his fire.'_ Izuku as he couldn't believe what the half hero was thinking.

"So, be it then." Tomura said as he and Killmonger were going to kill the kids. They both dashed at speeds that 1A wasn't ready for and Tomura was hand was aiming for Momo first.

' _Momo!'_ Izuku screamed as he saw the hand coming towards his friend and Momo wasn't ready for the ready for the villain speed. The hand was meters from Momo face until a sound was heard.

 ***Boom***

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

The entrance door burst open and everyone looked towards it to see who it was. The there was smoke and a figure was walking through the door. The students all got smiles on their faces as they saw who it was. Tomura, Killmonger, and Kurogiri narrowed their eyes, now realizing that they have lost the day. At the entrance of the door was none other than Tenya and he wasn't alone.

"Guys, I brought help." Tenya said and he was right, Tenya had brought All Might and the rest of the pro hero teachers.

" **So, what this I hear about our students being attacked."** All Might said dangerously as he and the teachers had their games faces on.

"Good god." Vlad King said as he saw the massive crater in the middle of USJ. "Thirteen! Eraserhead!" Snipe yelled as he and other pros saw the space hero and the eraser hero hurt.

"All Might get to the students in crater, the rest do search and rescue." Nezu told his teachers and without hesitation All Might sped towards students location.

' _Izuku, please be alright.'_ Midnight thought as she tried to focus on finding other students. The worry of a mother never goes away, it only intensifies when the child is ever near danger.

* * *

 **CRATER**

"Tomura, Killmonger, when need to leave now." Kurogiri said to the two villains as they didn't want to leave yet. Killmonger still wanted to kill Izuku and Tomura wanted him dead as well, but seeing All Might only intensified his urge to kill not just Izuku, but All Might as well.

"There will be other days, but on this day we've lost." Kurogiri said trying to still reason with two and it worked on Killmonger.

"Fine." Killmonger said through gritted teeth, Killmonger was smart enough to know when the odds were against him.

 _'Those kids would be easy, but now that All Might and the pros are here. It would be suicide to continue.'_ Killmoger thought as he told Tomura that the day was lost.

"Kurogiri is right Tomura, there is no way we can win now. All Might and the that kid **will die** , but not today." Killmonger told the dust villain and as much as Tomura didn't want to leave and he really didn't want to, he realized that there will other opportunities.

"Next time… _Izuku_." Tomura said to Izuku in a dangerous tone that promised that they will meet again. Izuku even though his arms were broken and his body was bloody, did not waver in the face of Tomura. No, Izuku glared back at Killmonger and Tomura, as the villains retreated in Kurogiri portal.

" **Students!"** All Might called to them as he landed in the crater. " **Is everyone alright?"** All Might asked to 1A and they nodded.

"Everyone except Izuku, All Might." Eijiro said to the hero.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse." Izuku said not liking how he was appearing weak right now. When All Might saw Izuku injuries and the crater he knew right away that his protege used his Burst Mode.

" **Young Izuku, your bones are broken and you seems like you have lost a lot of blood. Right now you need to rest, you all need to rest."** All Might said as he mention to all the students.

" **You all did a good job in fighting the villains and protecting each other. I am proud to be your teacher."** All Might said to them in the students smiled at hearing his words. The day was won. The heroes have arrived, the remaining villains were captured and in custody, and the Nomu was going to a secure location for lock up. The students relaxed knowing that the assault on USJ was finally over, all of them relaxed but one.

Izuku was currently in a hospital bed recovering from his injuries and for once he didn't have his headphones in. No, he couldn't listen to music, his mind kept going back to what Tomura last words were to him. " _We will meet again…_ _**Izuku**_ _."_ Izuku replayed those words in his head over and over again like a broken record.

' _We will indeed meet again Tomura_ _and next time_ _ **I will be ready.**_ ' Izuku said in his head as he looked at the window to see the sunsetting.

' _Everyone thinks the battle is over and they are_ _ **completely wrong**_ _. This is just one of many to come, there will be more villains, more monsters like that Nomu, and more battles._ _ **For the war has just begun**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as the sun was officially set and the moon had risen.

* * *

 **BAR**

A portal had open in a bar and out stepped Tomura, Killmonger, and Kurogiri. Before anyone could say anything Tomura grabbed Killmonger throat and slammed on the counter.

"Tomura, stop!" Kurogiri yelled at Tomura, but he didn't listen. Tomura had four fingers on Killmonger throat and Killmonger had a spike on Tomura stomach.

"Which is faster, your quirk or my spike?" Killmonger said to the pale teenager.

"Why don't we see then." Tomura said and before the volatile villains could do anything a commanding voice was heard.

"Enough." A soft yet commanding voice came from the computer and both men released each other, but still glared at each other.

"Sensei, this one failed us. I guess he wasn't worth money after all." Tomura said to the computer.

"Shut Up!" Killmonger said hotly. "I am worth every penny. What you all didn't tell me was that kid would be there. If I known that I would brought some friends with me." Killmonger said to the computer.

"What child?" The voice said again curious to know what had happened at USJ.

"Sensei, there was this green haired boy, he-he defeated the Nomu by himself, his power, and his eyes… his eyes, they don't belong on a child." Tomura said to his sensei as he recalled the power displayed by Izuku.

"He defeated the Nomu." The voice said a little surprised.

"Of course his eyes don't belong on him, because that is not a child, student, or hero. It's a monster." Killmonger said remembering Izuku and the others monsters in his village.

Tomura then glared back him, now wanting his answers from the mercenary. "You will tell me everything about this boy and then you will tell me about this Trinity." When Tomura said Trinity the computer and bar got deathly quiet.

"Tomura, **how do you know that name**?" Gone was the soft and commanding voice, it was replaced with one of anger and hatred. Tomura looked at the computer shivering.

"I-I heard that green haired kid mention it to spiky here. The boy name was Izuku." Tomura said to his sensei and the sensei asked Killmonger next.

"How do you know it?" Killmonger spoke next and told him the truth.

"Like Tomura said, that Izuku kid told me their name. He was there in my village along with others. They took men, women, children and anyone they didn't want they killed. I knew it had to be some organization, but I didn't know who." Killmonger told the mysterious man and no sound could be heard until Kurogiri spoke.

"Master, is it possible that **he** could still be alive." Kurogiri said confusing the other two villains.

"Wait you both know these Trinity guys?" Killmonger said to the mist villain.

"Yes, Kurogiri and I know of Trinity. Tomura, you rest for now. Come tomorrow I will tell you of Trinity. Also Killmonger, before you leave and get your money. I want you tell me what exactly happened that day in your village and of the people that led the assault on it." The voice said to Killmonger and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about my contract." Killmonger said surprising the villains, knowing the mercenary liked his money. "I'm staying with the League. You guys are going to be going up against that kid again. So, that means there will be more opportunities to kill him and you seem to know about Trinity which will give me advantage against them." Killmonger told the villains and the man behind the computer smirked.

"Very well, then rest like Tomura. Come tomorrow I will tell you both of Trinity." The voice said and as the two young men were heading to the rooms to rest.

"Kurogiri." The voice called to the mist villain.

"Yes, master." Kurogiri answered ready for his master command and the command came.

"Get me **everything** on this Izuku child. I want it all. Birth certificate, name, quirks, parents, **everything**. Also start a file on him as well. Am I understood?" The voice commanded the mist villain and he responded.

"Yes, but what will you be doing master?" Kurogiri asked his master and he told him.

"I will be reaching out to some old contacts of ours to find out what that _**snake**_ has been doing all these years." The master told Kurogiri and the mist villain spoke one last thing before completing his task.

"So, you believe he is alive as well." The voice did not respond to Kurogiri though and knowing he wouldn't get an answer Kurogiri left to begin his task.

' _So you are still alive…_ _ **Wesker**_ _.'_ The voice said the name Wesker with so much venom and hatred, his hand forming fist as he thought of the chairman of Trinity. The master then took a deep breath and made a few phone calls.

' _Now the League has two enemies that must be put down in order for us to meet our goals.'_ The master thought as he made the calls.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Did you get the photos I sent you?" A woman spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, I got them Mystique." The voice came from the phone this time.

"The League has started to move and now they have the Nomu's. What do want me to do?" Mystique ask the person on the phone and he or she didn't answer for a moment.

"Keep watching him. The time to test Shadow is coming." Mystique nodded her head and responded.

"Understood, also tell the **big O** to get better." Mystique said as she hung the phone.

' _Trinity and now the League of Villains, things just got a whole lot harder for all us. We need you more than ever Shadow.'_ Mystique thought as she looked at the moon in the night sky.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"We have confirmed reports that it was the League of Villains at USJ." A female voice said to man sitting down in an office.

"So the League has begun to move then. What of Project Shadow?" Wesker said to the woman as he cleaned his shades.

"Project Shadow defeated the Nomu." The woman said to Wesker and he nodded.

"As expected of my son." Wesker said smiling thinking of his ultimate weapon.

"Will you need anything else chairman?" The woman asked to Wesker and he waved his hand.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Mercy." The woman named Mercy nodded her head, and left the chairman's office to do her other duties.

' _Keep getting stronger, Shadow. The time will come when we will meet and I hope to see you improved. I'm also glad that you made a great impression on AFO's_ _ **successor**_ _. Yes, these are very good results. If I know AFO like I do, he will begin to research you my son.'_ Wesker smirked at the idea of AFO looking Izuku history.

' _He will no doubt find some things, but nothing like what I know of you my boy.'_ Wesker smirked as he looked at his desk and an images of Izuku and his **parents** appeared on it.

' _I'm curious what will you and the League do now that you know of my son. What will you do... my old_ _ **Sensei.**_ ' Wesker thought as a villainous smirk was now on his face and a red glow appeared behind the black shades he was wearing.

 **To be concluded in the season finale**

* * *

 **DBZ english dub narrator voice and ending music: Izuku and the students have survived USJ, but the after shock is still there.** _Izuku is talking with his classmates. Aizawa and Thirteen are shown in hospitals rooms._

 **The league has made themselves known to the heroes, but want answers about Trinity.** _Tomura and Killmonger are talking to AFO and Kurogiri in the bar._

 **Izuku hunts for his own answers by visiting one of his liberators.** _Izuku is shown waiting outside a detective office._

 **Will Izuku be able to find the answers he's looking for and he if does what will it lead it to?** _Izuku is looking at a computer screen and a video message from Holiday appears._

 **Find out next time in the season finale. Chapter 10: The File**


	10. Chapter 10: SEASON 1 FINALE

**Here we are guys, the season finale. I'm not gonna lie I didn't expect this story to make this far. I wanna thank everyone and I mean everyone who follows, favorites, and just regularly visit the story to read. Expect Major reveals.** **Enjoy the reading guys and I'll be back for season two.**

 **P.S. I left a present for you guys at the end. It's christmas, how could I not**

 **I wanna thank Reverseflash, HankFlamion18, Lightiningblade49, bladetri, Chopper911, Diaz Chatnoir and everyone else who loves this story.**

 **All Might**

 _ **Thoughts**_

REGULAR

* * *

Chapter 10: The File

He was in a room with a glass mirror in front of him. He was looking through the mirror and saw a teenage girl with short white hair. The girl was sitting on a chair with her hands cuffed to the table and with a look of concerned on her face. He saw the door opened and his mother came in the room. His mother took a seat in front of the white haired girl and the girl began to talk.

"Don't I get a phone call?" The girl said and his mother smirked.

"No, you won't be getting one." His mother told her simply and the white girl was confused.

"It seems you tried to bite off more than you can chew. You have tried to rob the wrong people and now they want to kill you." His mother told her and now the girl became nervous.

"Wait you guys won't kill me… right?" The white haired woman said nervously and Holiday looked her dead in the eye.

"Missy, we are not some typical organization who call the authorities whenever we need help. We terminate all our enemies and competitors, but those we find to be useful we employ in our ranks." The girl became pale when she heard this, wondering what will happen to her.

"Now, you have two options." Holiday told the girl.

"What are my options?" The girl responded, wanting to know what her odds of survival are.

He saw his mother get up from her seat and began to circle around the table. "Option one is you tell us who hired you and then we kill you. If you don't we still kill you and find out who hired you ourselves." Holiday told the girl casually and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"W-What is option two?" The girl asked praying it would be better than option one.

"Option two is better than option one, in option two you get to live." Holiday told her and continue to explain what option two is. "In option two you tell us who hired you and then you can join us." Holiday told her and she saw the white haired girl confusion.

"You want me to…join you?" The girl asked still confused and Holiday smiled as she began to sit on the table.

"Yes, I want you to join us." Holiday told her and she continued. "You see you have a skill that I find interesting." Holiday told her and he saw that the white haired girl was confused.

"I'm just a **thief** , there is nothing special about that." The girl said and Holiday smiled even more as he put her a hand on the girl's cheek.

"Yes, you are a thief, but a **skilled thief**. There are not many people who could get through our security systems like you did. If there are any they all work for us and one of them is standing behind that window." Holiday told the girl as she looked at the window.

"Besides I'm putting together a **team** and I want you on that team… **Helena.** " When Holiday said that name the girl became pale.

"How… How do you know my name?" The girl asked and Holiday stared at the window.

"The person that is standing behind the window is the one who found it." Holiday told the girl now named Helena and Helena looked towards the window.

"I was truly surprised when I found out, I mean a **hero** and a **villain** having a child. You don't see many of those, but when I saw the footage of how you broke into building and from the way you fight. I knew you had to be their child. Also don't worry only two people know, I and the person behind that window." Holiday told Helena.

"What do you want from me?" Helena asked in whispered tone and he saw his mother told her the same thing.

"I want you to join us… well, more specifically my team. You will be part of one my three man cells. I can give you new a chance, a new life, and most importantly I can be the **mother you never had**. So, what do you say Helena?" Holiday asked while sliding the key to the hands of the handcuffed girl. He saw Helena stare at the key for a moment and then take it. Izuku then moved to the door and opened it.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd come in." His mother said to him as he walked into the room and Helena looked at the young child.

"This is my son, Shadow. He will be your team leader Helena." Holiday said to the white haired girl and she was shocked to learn that a boy so young would be her team leader, but she kept that to herself.

"Whatever, also don't call me Helena… that is not my name anymore." Helena said to the doctor and now her new mother.

"Then what should we call you." Izuku asked the girl in a cold tone as she un-cuffed herself from the table and told them her name.

"My name is… **Rouge**."

* * *

 **NURSE OFFICE**

Izuku had awoken from his dream and the first thing he saw was a bright white light. Izuku groaned remembering that he was in nurse office using one of the many beds.

It's been one day since the attack on USJ. The students were told that everything would be alright, Aizawa and Thirteen would make recoveries. While Class 1A also told the pro teachers what they heard Killmonger say about Izuku. The pros that knew Izuku's story told them not worry about it and that the villain could be lying to deceive them.

Some bought the lie, some didn't, others didn't know to say, and only two knew of them knew the real truth. Izuku has yet to tell all them the real truth, but he will. The pros that didn't know the teen's history had questions and Nezu told them all that there will be a teacher conference on the matter. We now find Izuku changing into some casual clothes getting ready to go Nezu teacher's conference.

Izuku had finished putting on his clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black sweats, and he was wearing his red shoes **(red jordan retro 1)**. The teen mind was elsewhere though, his mind was on the dream he had.

' _Who the hell is Helena? Why did she call herself Rouge? Why does the name Shadow keep popping up in my dreams. Better question is what was mother talking about when she said 'team'._

 _* **Sigh** * I can't keep doing this. I can't keep waiting for the answers to come to me in the dreams or get blinded sided by one of them like Killmonger. I need to find answers, but where to start.' _Izuku thought as he got his red sneakers on and an idea came to him.

 _'Wait All Might said that mother Holiday gave the heroes a thumb drive. The thumb drive could contain some information that could be useful. Hopefully there is information on what this team is, or what I did in Trinity. I need to see this thumb drive.'_ Izuku thought as he saw All Might come in.

"Young Izuku, are you ready to go?" All Might asked in skinny form as he saw that Izuku was tying his shoes.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Izuku said back to his mentor. Both student and master were walking in the empty hallways, on their way to the conference room for the teachers meeting.

"So the teachers are about to find out the truth." Izuku said to his mentor and All Might grimly nodded his head. All Might knew how his student liked his privacy and now the teachers were about to find out the truth.

"Yes, the time has come for them to know the truth. The whole truth, Izuku."All Might said and Izuku knew what he was talking about. The UA pro teachers were about to learn that Izuku was a weapon created by Trinity to be their ultimate weapon.

"Great." Izuku dragged as he and All Might were outside the door to the conference room.

"Wait here, my boy." All Might said as he walked into the room, leaving Izuku outside. Izuku waited a couple minutes then the door opened revealing his mother.

"Hey Zu-Zu, you can come in now." Midnight said to her son as nodded and walked in. Once Izuku walked in he saw all the teachers and staff.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

In the room Izuku saw the rest of pro teachers. There was Vlad King, Snipe, Recovery Girl, Hound dog, Present Mic, Power Loader, Ectoplasm, and Cementos. All the teachers were there except Aizawa and Thirteen who were still recovering from injury. Izuku also saw that a detective was in the room as well.

"Izuku, I'm glad you were able to come." Nezu greeted his student as he began the meeting.

Izuku stood in front of the rectangular table, everyone eyes on him. Izuku though did not look scared, instead he looked at all the teachers determinedly.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce this man." Nezu pointed to the detective wearing a brown trench coat. "Izuku, this detective is Naomasa Tsukauchi and he is going to be with us through this listening. I also want to personally thank you for defeating the Nomu and protecting students. Without you I fear what could've happened to the students." Nezu as he stood from his seat and bowed to Izuku.

' _That detective must be All Might's trusted friend. So, he also knows about OFA and Trinity_.' Izuku thought as he replied to Nezu.

"It's fine Nezu, I just did what I was supposed to do and I was the only one among the class that could defeat the Nomu." Izuku said to the strange unnamed animal and Nezu nodded as he began to tell the occupants in the room about Izuku history.

"Two years ago a pro team was sent in to investigate and stop a weapon that was in the city." Nezu said as all eyes were now on him.

"The team consisted of Eraserhead, Present Mic, Midnight, Detective Smoker, Best Jeanist, and Endeavor. The six pros found the base and went in." Nezu said and Mic began to pick off where Nezu left off.

"When we went in we found Smokey's inside man… well, an inside woman to be exact. Her name was Rebecca Holiday and she led us through the base. When we got deeper in the base we encounter resistance in the form of robots, soldiers, and some minor level villains. We took them out and then we found the prisoners." Mic said as he took breath and began to tell them the scary part of the story.

"Prisoners?" Snipe said as he and the other staff were confused.

"Yeah, the prisoners were people that this organization captured. Men, women, even children, they didn't care. Quirks or no quirks they took them all. Holiday then told us that those people in the prisons were used for experimentation." Mic told everyone and they widen their eyes in shock and horror at they just heard.

"When we freed the prisoners we followed Holiday to level five which is where the weapon was located. In the elevator Holiday began to tell us more of the organization." Mic said and Vlad King asked a question.

"What did she tell you?" Vlad King said and Mic continued the story.

"She told us that the organization name is Trinity, that they have agents with powerful quirks, her husband is the chairman, he killed his own daughter because she was weak, and that the weapon that she called us to stop is her son." Mic told them all and again the staff widen their eyes.

"He… killed his own daughter." Vlad King said in horror as he and others were in shock at what they heard.

"Did Holiday say what her daughter name was?" This time it was Izuku who asked.

"No, she didn't tell us that." Mic told him simply and Izuku looked down.

' _I didn't know mother had a daughter and her husband killed her. What kind of man would ever do that?'_ Izuku thought as his present mother began to speak.

"Holiday led us to the weapon room, which was known as **Project Shadow**." When Midnight said the name Shadow, Izuku widen his eyes and all the room saw this.

' _That's why they keep calling me that. It was my name in Trinity.'_ Izuku thought and Midnight saw her son distress, as much as she wanted to comfort him, she had a job to do.

"We entered the room and were attacked by robots led by a man named Doctor Gero. From what we learned he is Trinity's leader in robotics and cybernetics." Midnight said and Izuku had a feeling that he may have met this Gero before.

"Holiday was gravely wounded and she told Mic to fire at the pod where the weapon was located." Midnight said and now the hard part came next for the hero/mother. ' _I'm sorry, Izuku.'_ Midnight thought sadly as she told everyone what happen next.

"What happened next was something none of us were prepared for. The pod opened revealing a boy that I had been looking for 10 years prior to that date." Midnight said trying to control her emotions. Izuku, Mic, Nezu, Recovery Girl, Naomasa, and All Might all saw that the woman was struggling with her emotions.

"The pod revealed my son, Izuku." Midnight said as everyone eyes widen and turned to Izuku who had a sad look on his face.

"Izuku had awoken and… and attacked us." Midnight said and Izuku eyes widen at hearing that.

' _I… attacked mom.'_ Izuku thought as he couldn't believe that he would dare harm his mother.

"Izuku had attacked all of us, but we were able to stop him. Only three of us sustained injuries, Mic a couple broken ribs, Eraserhead a concussion, and Endeavor had gotten a cracked jaw." Midnight said as the staff couldn't believe that one of their student did all of that to three pro heroes, one being the number two hero in the world.

"Once we were able to subdue Izuku, Holiday gave a us a thumb drive containing files that told us all of Izuku quirks. After that night we left the file with Smoker." Midnight said as Izuku raised his hand for all to see.

"What is it Izuku?" Nezu asked his student and Izuku replied.

"I think that I should tell them from here." Izuku said and the Nezu gave him a nod to allow him the floor.

"Trinity implanted a total of six quirks, the sixth one being a quirk called Chaos which allows me to increase the power of all my other quirks. I have been learning to control more of my Chaos power with the help of All Might and with his help I have developed a form called Burst Mode." Izuku began to explain as eyes turned to All Might and Izuku began to speak again.

"I used Burst Mode in my fight with the Nomu which created the massive crater. I still do not have full control of my Chaos quirk is why my bones were badly broken and why I have these rings on my wrist." Izuku said as the teachers began to understand what happened at USJ and why Izuku tends to wear gold rings all the time.

"There is more though, you see Trinity gave me all these quirks for a reason." Izuku said to the teachers and one of them asked why.

"What reason was that?" The voice of Power Loader came.

"They wanted me to have enough strength to kill All Might and Endeavor." Izuku told them and all eyes grew wide, even the detective eyes widen.

"What!?" Hound dog exclaimed and everyone who didn't know the story was in for another shocker.

"It gets worse." All Might spoke for the first time. "Trinity knows about my weakness and they know that I can only do work three hours a day." All Might said grimly and everyone grew pale.

"This is bad." Snipe said and no one answered for a minute.

"That is why we were sworn to secrecy. If word gets out about this there will be massive panic." Nezu said and everyone understood the situation. A secret organization that created an ultimate weapon, that UA now has a student, and is training to be hero. The media will have a field day with a story like that.

"Now do you all understand. We must keep this a secret and never allow this to be made public, not just for the school sake, but for Izuku's as well." Nezu said to everyone in the room and they nodded. Nezu smiled knowing that he had the trust of his staff.

"Now on to other matters. Izuku tell us what happened at USJ, the other students have told us except for you." Nezu said to his student, Izuku nodded and began to the tell the room his story.

"When we got to USJ we were immediately attacked by the group known as the League of Villains. I engaged the enemy-"

"You **alone** engaged the villains!" Midnight screamed at her son in a tone that said worrying mother.

"Yes mom, I engaged the villains. I wanted to give Eraserhead and Thirteen time to get the students to safety. I'm the best fighter out of all them and I was trying to protect them incase it was Trinity trying to take me back. If it was Trinity the students wouldn't stand a chance." Izuku told his mother in a professional tone, and as stupid and reckless of a plan as it was, it was also smart. Izuku is the best fighter in class 1A, probably the best fighter in all of UA.

"When I engaged the villains I met the leader known as Tomura, he is the one that destroyed the gate early that day. Tomura stole a schedule planner that told them that All Might would be there with us. The reason he wanted All Might is because they had some weapon called Nomu to kill him." Izuku told them and eyes widen when they heard that there was some weapon that could kill All Might.

"At the time I still believed that it was Trinity until Killmonger came into the picture. Killmonger single handedly proved my theory of the League being part of Trinity wrong." Izuku said to the staff and they saw that there was something wrong with the teen when he mentioned Killmonger.

"Why was the theory proving wrong?" Snipe asked and Izuku responded.

"Killmonger attacked me with anger and hatred that I never seen in someone before. He also looked familiar to me and I didn't know why, that is until he told me." Izuku took a sigh before continuing.

"Killmonger told me I killed his brother and helped destroy his village. When he told me that I…I started to remember that day. I remembered that day and what I did. I was there along with others who seemed to be Trinity agents. I didn't recognize anyone but one." Izuku said and his mentor asked the next question.

"Who did you see?" All Might asked his apprentice, he then saw Izuku face turned to one of fury, his eyes turned cold and full of hatred.

"It was **Bullseye**." Izuku said the name with so much venom it scared some of the pros in the room.

"Wh-Who is Bullseye?" Vlad King asked and Midnight was the one to respond not Izuku this time.

"Bullseye is the one who kidnapped Izuku and killed Inko Midoriya, Izuku's biological mother." Midnight said in a cold tone as she too wanted Bullseye. Izuku began to continue his report of what happen at Killmonger village.

"Bullseye called me over to him and gave me a rifle. He told me that there was a runner and I looked through the scope to see a boy running, he was trying to get to the trees. I loaded the rifle and…and I pulled the trigger." Izuku told them and they all had sad eyes on their faces.

"The boy was dead instantly and I saw Killmonger through the scope crying. After I shot the boy, I told everyone that we had what we came for and ordered one of the agents that could control fire to destroy the village. He did it turning everything and everyone that was dead to ash." Izuku told them as he looked down not wanting to meet anyone of their eyes. The room was silent for minute and tears could be seen on Midnight as she got up from her seat. Midnight went to her son and hugged him telling that it wasn't his fault.

"It's alright Izuku, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." Midnight kept repeating to her son and Izuku hugged her back as she did this. Izuku heard her words, but thought differently on the matter.

"Yes, it was. The blood on is my hands and I gave the order to burned the village down." Izuku told her and everyone heard him. All Might then stood up and reminded his successor of something.

" **Izuku, remember what I told you when we first met."** All Might said and Izuku looked at his mentor to see him change into his buff form.

" **That was the old you. You are no longer Trinity's weapon and you get to decide the path you will walk."** All Might said as Izuku though was still suspect.

"But the sins are still there, All Might." Izuku told him and All Might responded again.

" **Then atone for them. Be the hero that will give the lives that Trinity took justice."** All Might told his successor and Izuku looked at All Might in awe just like when they first met on that rooftop.

"Atonement." Izuku said the word and as thoughts began to form in his mind. ' _Atone for my sins. I could…no_ _ **I will**_ _be the hero that will stop Trinity._ _ **I will**_ _give the innocent lives that Trinity took justice._ _ **I will**_ _give all the lives taken by criminals justice._ _ **I will**_ _make sure they feel not just my pain, but the pain of everyone they hurt._ _ **I will atone for my sins.**_ ' Izuku thought as the pledge was made and Izuku now had his warrior face on.

"You are right All Might, I will atone for my sins. **All of my sins.** I will do it no matter how long it takes." Izuku told his mentor and everyone could see the young teenager truly meant every word he said.

" **Thatta boy."** All Might said as he saw his apprentice return to being the man that will become the new Symbol of Peace.

"Izuku, will please continue now." Nezu said and Izuku nodded his head.

"After Killmonger told me what happened I froze and couldn't see a spike that Killmonger fired at me. Eraserhead rescued me and gave me wake up call. After Aizawa-sensei's wake up call I was able to regain myself." Izuku told them and Midnight would have to thank Shouto for saving her son.

"Aizawa-sensei and I were separated by the villain named Kurogiri. From what I seen he has some kind of warp quirk that allows him to open portals anywhere he wants." Izuku told the everyone and they had worried looks on their faces.

"Warp quirks like that are rare and now the league has one." Ectoplasm said and all could see the danger in someone like Kurogiri. Izuku saw that everyone was quiet again and began his report again.

"Kurogiri separated me from Aizawa and teleported all the other students to different location in USJ. I, Tsu, and Minoru all landed in the flood zone, where we would eventually escape." Izuku told them and they nodded.

"It matches the reports that those two gave us." Snipe said as he told Izuku to carry on.

"Once the three of us escaped the flood zone, I told them to head the entrance while I go to Aizawa-sensei location to rescue him and help combat the villains. Tsu disagreed with me and a dispute began between us. I eventually told Tsu and Minoru that they could come… but had to remain at a safe distance." Izuku told them and again they nodded.

"The three of us eventually made our way to Aizawa-sensei and… and we saw him getting pummeled by the Nomu. Aizawa-sensei face was being bashed into the ground and his face was bloody." Izuku said and Mic gripped the desk in anger for the fact he couldn't get there in time to help his best friend.

"I knew that Aizawa-sensei wouldn't last longer, so I made a decision to go and save him. I order both Tsu and Minoru to take Aizawa-sensei to safety while I fight the League by myself." Izuku said them and they widen their eyes when Izuku said he would fight the League alone.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Midnight screamed at her son as she began to pull his ear.

"I... ow… I had no choice." Izuku told her and she responded quickly.

"How about running to safety, that's a choice!" Midnight told her son in a matter fact tone.

"I knew if we tried to run they would follow, plus Tsu and Minoru wouldn't stand a chance against the Nomu." Izuku said and someone responded next.

"And you would Izuku?" This time the Naomasa spoke and Izuku looked towards him, giving him a simple answer.

"Yes, I would have. Not only did I have my trump card which was my Burst Mode, but I am… I was a weapon to." When Izuku said that everyone grew concerned and Izuku saw this.

"I don't mean it like that. What I mean is that I'm just as strong if not stronger than the Nomu and I proved it when I defeated it." Izuku clarified to everyone, but they were still worried about what he said and the next sentence just concerned them more. Midnight saw this and reminded her son of something.

"You are not a weapon. You are Izuku Kayama, my son, and sometimes even you need help. Do you understand?" Midnight asked her son and he nodded.

"Midnight, is right Izuku." Nezu began to speak. "Everyone needs help. We pros can't do everything by ourselves, that's why we work with the police and other heroes." Nezu told Izuku and he nodded again, though in Izuku mind it was different story.

' _Everyone is not me.'_ Izuku thought as he began to tell everyone about the fight against the Nomu and the league.

"I engaged the Nomu thus freeing Aizawa-sensei from it. I threw a punch at the Nomu and to my surprised it got right back up." Izuku said and they didn't understand what he meant.

"Why was that so surprising?" Power Loader asked and All Might began to wonder as Izuku spoke.

"Lets just say my punches pack a lot of **power** and to see someone get up like it was nothing was just surprising." When Izuku finished All Might eyes widen at what he was saying. ' _The Nomu survived a OFA punch.'_ All Might thought as he began to worry.

"Once I saw the Nomu get up, I knew that I was going to have to use Burst Mode. Now, for as long as I can remember there have been two things I should never do. One is never to take off my limiter rings and the second was never use Burst Mode unless it was true emergency." Izuku told everyone as All might spoke now in his skinny form again.

"I told you to only use Burst Mode for a Trinity agent emergency." All Might scolded his student and Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I made a judgement call." Izuku told his mentor as he began to retell his story.

"The Nomu and I engaged in battle, and it was crazy. Even in Burst Mode the Nomu was able to still get up from my punches. I began to suspect that it had a healing quirk, turns out the monster had multiple quirks, and one was shock absorption. Tomura, told me that still believing that the Nomu would win against me. The Nomu and I began to throw punches at each other." Izuku told them as some figured out what Izuku was doing against the Nomu.

"The Nomu had may have had shock absorption, but it was not shock nullification. I began to hit the Nomu with everything I had and once it was weakened enough I used **it**." Izuku said which made All Might and Recovery Girl eyes widen.

"You didn't." They both said, All Might coughing up blood as he said the sentence.

"What is 'it'?" Mic asked as he was confused as was everyone else.

"It… I guess would be my super move. I call it the **Empire Bazooka** , it's also what made the massive crater in the middle of USJ." Izuku which made everyone widen their eyes because they remember seeing the crater and wonder what caused it to form.

"I told you to never use that move!" Chiyo exclaimed knowing the damage it could do the Izuku body and add it with Burst Mode, it could kill Izuku.

"Sorry, but again desperate measures." Izuku told the school nurse as she shook her head and glared at All Might.

"What'd I do?" All Might said confused and Chiyo glared at him harder. Izuku coughed again bringing the attention to himself.

"I defeated the Nomu after that and I broke my arms… again. This is where eyes my caught something interesting." Izuku which made the occupants look at him.

"The leader of the League, Tomura is interesting to say the least." Izuku said which made some of the pros look at him like he was crazy.

"You think a villain that can turn things to do dust is interesting." Mic said and Izuku shook his head.

"That not what I meant, what I mean is his mind set is interesting. When I defeated the Nomu he got mad, and no like a villain getting mad at hero that foiled his evil plan mad. Tomura got made like a child losing in a video game mad. I could tell from the words he was using." Izuku said and some were impressed at Izuku analytical skill.

"Izuku, what words did he use?" Nezu asked and Izuku responded.

"For one he said you cheated over and over. It was like the Nomu was a big boss and I was a lower level character, who just suddenly came along and beat the boss easily. A child would think that is cheating and get mad. Now I'm not certain about any of this, it's just a theory." Izuku told Nezu in which he smiled.

' _A theory that would most likely be correct. *Sigh* I should have made Izuku my apprentice first.'_ Nezu thought as he nodded to Izuku to carry on.

"Tomura and Killmonger both charged at me seeing that I was weak and as they were getting close, Shoto put an ice wall. The rest of class showed up when the ice wall went up and as much as I was glad to see them alright, I also know that with me being weakened that the class wouldn't really stand a chance. Yes, I know some of them have combat experience, but none of them have fought **real villains**. Not lackeys, but **real actual villains**. The ones that **don't hesitate** , that **don't care** , and the ones that show **no mercy**. Those are villains that they are not ready for yet." Izuku told everyone and they nodded, they all knew there was a difference between a villain with a quirk and an **actual villain**.

"So, what happened then?" Vlad king said and Izuku closed his eyes for a moment.

Izuku opened his eyes and began to talk. "I told Shoto to use his fire so we could get cover and escape. Shoto, didn't hear me…or I should say he pretended to not hear me." Izuku told them and they were in shock.

"What do you mean he pretended not to hear you?" Snipe said and Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me ask all of you a question. Shoto, quirk is half ice and half fire right." Izuku said and everyone nodded their heads. "So, have anyone of you in this room **ever** seen Shoto use his fire?" Izuku asked and everyone got quite cause the truth is no one has ever seen him use it.

"The answer is no, isn't it." Izuku said and no one answered. "Look I don't know his history and honestly **I don't care** , but when you have a power that could change the outcome of a battle and possibly save lives. **Then you damn well better use that power whether you like it or not.** " Izuku said with such fierceness and the occupants could tell something else happened in the crater.

"Izuku, what happened?" Nezu asked Vlad King question again and Izuku responded.

"Shoto, decided not to use his fire and Momo was seconds away from being dust." Izuku said and the room grew quiet.

"Tomura, moved faster than any of them could see and was meters away from Momo face, ready to turn her to dust. If you all were a second later then Nezu, you would be explaining to Momo's parents why they can't have an open casket funeral for their daughter." Izuku said simply and the occupants couldn't believe it, a student was holding back his power when it could've turn the tide of the battle.

Nezu folded his arms and began to talk aloud. "I'll have to talk to Shoto about this and inform Endeavor." Nezu said and Izuku responded to that sentence.

"Don't do that." Izuku said and Nezu looked at him.

"I will deal with Shoto. He is my classmate and I'm the class president of Class 1A. That means everyone in the class is my responsibility and when they do stupid shit like that, it's also my responsibility to set them straight." Izuku said and his mother slapped upside the head.

"Language young man." Izuku rubbed his head and apologized.

Nezu thought about it for a minute and decided to let Izuku handle it. ' _I'm curious to what you will do Izuku.'_ Nezu thought as he nodded to Izuku.

"Very well Izuku, I will leave Shoto's situation in your hands." Nezu thought as Izuku nodded.

"Alright, that is all that happened. Is there anything else that you need from me." Izuku said to them all.

"No that will be all Izuku, you may go and thank you for your time." Nezu told his student, Izuku then bowed and left the room.

* * *

 **NURSE OFFICE**

Izuku headed back to the nurse offices, grabbed his headphones and his phone. Izuku sent a text out to to the class. ' _It's time. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.'_ Izuku thought as he grabbed his stuff and left UA.

' _So Smoker has my mother's thumb drive. After I get done with the class, I'll go pay him visit.'_ Izuku said as he made his way out the gates of UA.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

"So, what do you all think." Nezu said to everyone in the room.

"Of Izuku or Trinity." Cementos said to the animal.

"Both." Nezu said to the literature teacher.

"Well this truly is a difficult situation that we're all in." Cementos said and Vlad King snorted.

"That's an understatement, there has never been a situation like this in UA history. If the boy past is revealed, **they** could come." Vlad King said and everyone knew what he was talking about.

"The tribunal." Ectoplasm said and Midnight became pale at the thought of those people coming to take her son.

"Then we keep his past hidden." Midnight said as all eyes were on her now.

"Only those of us that were in the hospital the day after the mission and now all of you know about Izuku's story." Midnight said and some of them believed they could do that, while the others such as Naomasa, Nezu, and Recovery Girl thought differently.

"Nemuri, as much as I want to protect Izuku and I truly do, but the past always comes back." Chiyo told the heroine sadly and it hurt to do so. As much as Izuku drives the old nurse nuts with the repeated process of hurting himself, she sees Izuku as a grandson.

"Killmonger is the proof of that and now the students know about it." Naomasa told her next and Naomasa has been a detective long enough to know that there are some demons that you can't escape from.

"Izuku will handle his classmates." All Might spoke next.

"He told me yesterday that he was going to tell them his story. Young Izuku has had plans for this specific moment, right now we have to trust him." The number her said and the pros nodded.

"Ok that settles that problem, but there is still another. Izuku is reckless." This time it was Power Loader speaking and now everyone was beginning a new conversation.

"Yes, I agree with you. Charging into a group of villains ready to fight them, then fighting against the villains strongest weapon. I think Izuku believes he is unstoppable or unbeatable." Ectoplasm said and everyone nodded to it, even Midnight knowing of her son reckless.

"What if it's him reverting back to being the weapon again?" Ectoplasm said and got a glare from Midnight.

"He is not weapon!" Midnight said to him hotly and Ectoplasm fidgeted at Midnight tone.

"Nemuri, can you honestly say when he said the name Bullseye and when you saw his eyes that you weren't the least bit scared." Snipe said to her and Midnight quickly replied.

"NO! Izuku is not that person." Midnight said and now it was All Might time to speak.

"I agree Izuku is not turning back into the weapon, but I have a feeling that the teachings of Trinity are still within him. What if he is subconsciously channeling the training from them when he is in fights?" All Might said and he wasn't done yet.

"Also yes, I to do believe Young Izuku thinks he is was unbeatable and we must help him out of that phase. I know better than anyone what happens when you have a mentality like that. It can cost you a whole lot and I know where it originated from with Izuku." All Might said and everyone knew he was talking about his stomach injury, but were confused when he said he knew where it originated from.

"All Might, what you talking bout?" Mic said as All Might was about to answer.

"Izuku's mentality to think that he is unbeatable force originated from Trinity training him to be this ultimate weapon. I believe that Izuku didn't want to just save Aizawa, but also wanted to test himself against the Nomu." All Might said as Naomasa knew where he was going with this.

"It would make sense, a weapon that was created to take on All Might vs a weapon that was created to take on All Might. The question is now who would win and Izuku said it himself. Izuku, proved that he was the stronger one. " Naomasa said and everyone understood.

"Izuku was created to be the Ultimate weapon and weapons are not intended to fail, especially when you give them a title like Ultimate. He is going to keep getting stronger and he is going to keep thinking that nobody can beat him. Eventually he is going to fight someone that will outmatch him and that could lead to disastrous causes." Naomasa said again and everyone began to think.

"I think for now that we continue our investigation on the League of Villains and this Nomu. We should also contact Smoker to see if he has found anything new on Trinity. Now, all of you go take a small break. We will convene again in a couple of hours." Nezu said as he dismissed everyone in the room.

* * *

 **TODOROKI HOUSEHOLD**

Shoto was in house currently mediating near the garden, where his mother was watering some flowers. " _Shoto use your fire!"_ The words of Izuku came to Shoto head. ' _I made a vow to never use my left side and I will keep it no matter what.'_ Shoto thought, not knowing that his pride was going to end in the death of a classmate.

"Shoto," Rei called to her son.

"What is it mother?" Shoto answered back and she waved to him to come to her.

Shoto walked to his mother and the two began to talk. "Shoto, something seems to be on your mind. What is bothering you?" Rei said seeing her son distress on his face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Shoto simply said and Rei didn't believe him.

"You know, your father does the same exact thing. Whenever I asked him that question he would give the same answer as you." Shoto face became one of anger.

" _I am nothing like him_ **."** Shoto said fiercely and Rei noticed this as well.

"You and Natsuo are just like him, even when you both don't want to admit." Rei said as she watered the red plants.

"You both have his stubbornness and pride, it seems that all three of you share that much in common." Rei said as looked at Shoto and he looked at her.

"How?" Shoto said to his mother and she was confused. "After all he put you through, after what he did to you. How you can just forgive him?" Shoto asked his mother and she looked down back at the red flowers.

"I haven't forgiven him… yet, but I do believe he is trying. Trying to be a better father to all **three** of you, trying to be a better husband, and trying to be a better hero. Did you know his popularity has gone up recently. It seems people are starting to like the new Endeavor. He still has the goal of surpassing All Might that much has not changed, but now I see he has another goal." Rei rambled and Shoto felt heard his phone vibrate.

"Excuse me mother." Shoto said as looked at his phone and saw he received a text message from Izuku.

' _If you all want to know the story be at Dagoba beach by 2:00. I'll explain it there and I'm only going to do it once. The choice is yours. IK.'_ Shoto read the text message and told his mother that he has to go.

"Mother, I have to leave for a moment. I will be back later today." Shoto told her as he walked away leaving the house. Unknown to Shoto, he wasn't the only one to receive the text message. Everyone from class 1A received the message from Izuku.

Jiro was currently tuning her instruments when she got the message. Momo was reading some books when her phone vibrated. Eijiro was working out when his phone rang. Ochako was lying in bed when her phone ringtone came on. All of the students had gotten the same message as Shoto. The truth was going to be revealed at Dagoba beach

* * *

 **BAR**

The remaining members of the League being Killmonger, Tomura, AFO, and Kurogiri were all in the bar. Killmonger and Tomura were seated at the bar, Killmonger had a shot of henny in his hand. The two young villains were finally going to learn about Trinity.

"Alright you said you were going to tell Tomura and I about this Trinity group. So, let's hear it." Killmonger said he finished his shot and Kurogiri refilled it.

"Trinity is an organization that specializes in everything. Biology, cybernetics, robotics, weaponry, quirks, you name it and they most likely have a in hand it. The people that you saw in your village Killmonger, they were known as agents. They are the most deadly of Trinity forces and if either of you find yourself facing them… **you run**." AFO told them, stressing the word run.

"I'm not a coward." Killmonger and Tomura said together.

"You both are not ready for them." Kurogiri said and AFO continued where his loyal servant left off.

"Kurogiri is right, Trinity agents are not normal quirk users. They are not normal to begin with, because I have no doubt in my mind that **he** has made their quirks stronger somehow." AFO said which made Killmonger and Tomura frustrated on who **he** is.

"Sensei, who is this **he** exactly?" Tomura asked his teacher and the room got quiet for a minute.

"His name is… **Albert Wesker** and he is the leader of Trinity. Wesker is dangerous, sadistic, cunning, and there's no line he won't cross. Wesker is a threat not just to us, but to the heroes also. Which brings us to our next topic, the boy you three faced at USJ. I had Kurogiri do some research on him." AFO said as Kurogiri put a picture of Izuku on the table and the boys growled at the picture.

"Kurogiri, what have you found?" AFO asked his servant.

"The boy name is Izuku Kayama, he is the adopted son of the pro hero Midnight." Kurogiri told them and Tomura spoke.

"Adopted? What happen to his parents?" Tomura said as Kurogiri was about to answer.

"His biological mother, Inko Midoriya, was killed as he was being kidnapped at the age of four, and his father died in a car accident." Kurogiri told him simply and Tomura nodded.

"Two years ago he was rescued along with others, from some kind underground prison." Kurogiri said and AFO added his input.

"No doubt a base that belonged to Trinity." AFO said and Kurogiri nodded.

"I thought the same as well." Kurogiri said as Tomura spoke again.

"What else did you find?" Tomura and this time Kurogiri answer surprised them.

"That's all." Kurogiri said and the boys were surprised.

"That can't be it. He was in my village all those years ago." Killmonger said hotly, but Kurogiri did not waiver.

"That is all I was able to find on him." Kurogiri said and even Tomura looked confused.

"He was kidnapped at four and then ten years later he was rescued which would make him fourteen. There is a ten year gap between four and fourteen. What was he doing during that time?" Tomura said and Killmonger answered.

"He was killing people obviously." Killmonger said and AFO formed a theory.

"Killmonger, what did Izuku say to you when both fought." AFO asked the mercenary.

"He asked me about Trinity, which I found strange since he worked for them. I mean wouldn't he know more about them than I would. Then he said he was sorry for what happened to my brother and village." Killmonger told AFO.

"So, Izuku asked about an organization that he worked for and that he was sorry for the crime he did." AFO said and the room became quiet again.

"Master, what are you thinking?" Kurogiri asked his master.

"I believe Izuku doesn't know about Trinity or I should say he has forgotten it." AFO said which confused the three villains.

"Sensei, what do you mean by forgotten it." Tomura asked his teacher and AFO continued

"Izuku may be a spy for Trinity in UA whose memories have been locked away, or he has just forgotten his memories in general. I going with the latter only because Killmonger said he apologized." AFO said and the three villains nodded.

"So, what do we do then?" Killmonger asked everyone and AFO spoke.

"For now we stay hidden. The heroes now know of us and now Trinity does as well." AFO said and Tomura spoke next.

"Sensei, how do you know that?" Tomura said and AFO answered.

"Because my student I have learned that Trinity has eyes everywhere. I have no doubt that Wesker knows about us and now he knows about the Nomu's." AFO told his student.

"Right now you both need to go back to healing, I'm assuming your injuries have not healed yet. Once your injuries have healed when will begin." AFO continued and Killmonger asked him a question.

"Begin what?" Killmonger asked and he received his answer.

"We will begin **recruitment**. We need real villains, we can still have the canon fodder, but we need people who know how to fight. So, when you both our healthy go out find people to join our cause." AFO said and both men nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I know some old **friends** that could help out." Killmonger said as Tomura and him left for their rooms.

"Yo Tomura, want me to kick your ass in Mortal Kombat X." Killmonger said to the pale teen and he was surprised.

"You play games." Tomura said sounding surprised that the mercenary played video games.

"Of course I play, just because I'm a mercenary doesn't mean I don't play. Even I need to chill sometimes." Killmonger said and Tomura nodded.

"Fine we can play, but I got Scorpion." Tomura said glaring at him and Killmonger snorted. " Pfft, only noobs use scorpion. Erron Black is where it's at." Killmonger said as the boys enter Tomura room to play.

"Killmonger and Tomura seem to be growing close." Kurogiri said as he watched the boys leave.

"Yes, I have noticed that also. I hoping that Tomura will eventually see Killmonger as a trusted friend or a second in command to the League. He will need at least one of those in this life." AFO said from the computer.

"Why didn't you tell Tomura the truth about Wesker?" Kurogiri said to his master and when he finished the computer turned off.

' _You can not keep this from him forever master. Eventually Tomura will find out about the relationship between you and Wesker.'_ Kurogiri thought as he began to clean the glasses.

Tomura and Killmonger where in the game room playing MKX and honestly the two young men were enjoying it. They were in their second game when Tomura decided to speak.

"What was his name?" Tomura said and Killmonger was confused.

"Your brother, what was his name?" Tomura asked again and this Killmonger paused the game.

" **T'Challa** , his name was T'Challa. His father, my uncle, took me in when I lost my own parents." Killmonger said not wanting to go deeper in his story.

"What's with you and the sensei?" Killmonger asked Tomura this time and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"He took me in when I lost my father." Tomura told the spike mercenary and he nodded. There was a tense silence in the room until Killmonger spoke again.

"Well isn't this sad. You, Izuku, and I, all got something in common." Killmonger said and this time Tomura was confused.

"All three of us know what what it's like to lose parents." Killmonger said as he laughed at the irony of the three boys.

"Now come on let's get back to the game." Killmonger said as he unpaused the game and both young men went back to playing it.

* * *

 **DAGOBA BEACH**

When Shoto arrived at Dagoba beach he saw that his other classmates were there as well. Momo saw him walked up to him.

"So, Izuku called you too." Momo said and Shoto nodded. Everyone was brought by Izuku to finally know the truth. No one was really talking to each other, some were conversing, others were just laying on the sand, but they were all just waiting for Izuku to show. Tsu and Minoru were the only ones with grim looks on their faces because they knew the truth.

"I see everyone is here." Everyone turned to look at Shoto and he turned to see Izuku behind him.

"I'm glad at that everyone is here. Before we get started, I just want to say as your class president that you all did a good job in defending yourselves against the villains and that Aizawa and Thirteen are going to be okay." Izuku told them and everyone nodded.

"Now onto the what happened between me and Killmonger." Izuku said as he now had everyone attention.

"Deku, please tell everyone that guy was lying. There is no way that you could do that. I know you're not that kind of guy, you saved my life." Ochako said surprising Izuku with her comments.

' _I wish I could Ochako. I really wish I could.'_ Izuku thought as he took breath answered the question on everyone mind.

"You're wrong, Ochako." Izuku told her simply and she widen her eyes.

"I **did** kill Killmonger's brother." Izuku said simply and now everyone except Tsu and Minoru widen their eyes.

"You can't be serious man!" Denki yelled as he looked at Izuku.

"It's true. I did kill his brother, I destroyed his village, and I know doubt did more terrible things." Izuku told the students but he was starting to confuse them.

"What do you mean, Izuku?" Momo asked as her and everyone else was confused.

"Tenya, Ochako, remember when I told you that Midnight adopted me after an accident with my mother." Izuku asked his friends and they nodded.

"Wait, Izuku you're adopted!?" Mina exclaimed and Izuku nodded.

"Yes, Midnight adopted me after my mother died." Izuku said and they all widen their eyes this time.

"My biological mother was killed when I was four years old and I was kidnapped on that day." Izuku said as Class 1A couldn't believe their ears. Izuku took a deep breath before continuing again.

"I was taken by some unknown people and experimented on, which led to me having six quirks. They made me go on missions for them and I ended up hurting people… a lot of people. I had no control of what I was doing and when Midnight along with some other pros rescued me I had lost all my memories." Izuku told them and all of them were just frozen in shock. Izuku looked down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes and began to speak again.

"I'm sorry that I kept this from all of you. I… I didn't want all of you to know that I'm some kind of monster. That you all were classmates with a murder and…" Izuku didn't finish as Ochako hugged him.

"Deku, that guy was not you." Ochako said to Izuku in a soft tone.

"You said that you lost your memories, so that mean that guy did those crimes is gone right." Ochako said again and this time Izuku hugged back. "

"Yeah, he's gone." Izuku said but in his mind was a different story. ' _I hope.'_ Izuku thought then Katsuki spoke next.

"Round face is right Deku. You are not the guy took dreads brother away and you are not at fault. It's that damn organization fault and we going to take them down." Katsuki told his best friend determinedly.

"They don't get away with taken my best friend away and hurting my aunt." Katsuki told and Izuku smiled knowing he would always have Katsuki by his side.

"Thanks, bro."

Tenya was the next to speak to Izuku. "Izuku don't know what you may have done, but I don't care. The only person I know is Izuku Kayama who has saved Ochako life and who is working hard to become hero." Tenya said as he came to Izuku and shook his hand. As he did this Tsu and Minoru came next to speak to Izuku.

"They are right Izuku *Ribbit*. Though I was a little scared when I heard you admit it, but I could see that you are not that person anymore. You saved both me and Minoru life in the flood zone. *Ribbit*" Tsu said and Minoru spoke next.

"Yeah Izuku, you may be sometimes scary, but you wanted to protect Tsu and I from the villains. Not only that you motivated me to fight on, when I was petrified in the flood zone. Plus you also saved Aizawa-sensei from the Nomu and gave us time to escape with him, even if that meant you had to face those villains by yourself." The class pervert said to Izuku.

"Ochako's right, when that purple mist villain was bad mouthing you, she was the only one that stood up for you. While the rest of us didn't know what to say, she kept on defending you and a saving that you're a hero. I can see that now she was right and you're no bad guy. You are a hero, Izuku." Mina said this time and joined the hug with Ochako and Izuku. Eventually all the 1A students all came to support Izuku and told him that it wasn't his fault.

"There will be a day when that organization will come back to get me." Izuku told them and Katsuki was the first to answer.

"Then we'll kick their assess!" Katsuki said with so much passion and everyone else nodded to him, but Izuku thought differently.

' _No, you will not. I need to do this alone and I don't want to lose none of you.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at his classmates, he took long looks at Ochako. Ochako looked back at him and smiled, when Izuku saw the smile a quick memory flash to his head.

" _You are not a monster Shadow."_ The voice of young girl came to him and Izuku saw an image of a **young blonde girl**.

"Deku?" Ochako called and Izuku turned to her.

"Are you alright?" Ochako asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izuku said and quickly realized that Ochako was very close to his face and she realized it as well.

"Well *cough* thanks for all the support and I will see you guys at class next week." Izuku said trying to get rid of the blush, Ochako was no better.

"Yeah Deku, see ya next week." Ochako said trying to cover up her red face.

"Awww." Mina and Toru said pouting.

"Why do we have to leave already." Touru said and Mina had an idea.

"Yeah, we have the entire day to ourselves and we a have nice beach. Let's have some fun!" Mina said and some were beginning to agree with her.

"Why not, we did just survive a villain assault. We could use this day to relax and have some fun." Izuku said as everyone began to cheer that they were having a beach day.

"Momo, can you make some towels if we get too wet." Izuku said to his vice president and she nodded. Everyone began to run to the water, while Shoto stood on the sand.

"Not going in, Shoto?" Izuku asked the dual quirk user and he looked at Izuku for moment.

"One of the pros that rescued you, was it Endeavor." Shoto asked, though feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yup, your father saved my life. Also tell him I'm sorry about the jaw." Izuku told him and Shoto look confused.

"Whatever." Shoto said as he left the class and the beach.

"Sheesh, what up his ass." Izuku turned to the voice and saw Katsuki.

"Who knows, guy has some issues he needs to work out." Izuku told his best friend simply.

"Not going to go in the water, Kachan." Izuku said to Katsuki and he snorted.

"Why the hell would I have fun with those extras." Katsuki said looking away from Izuku and it was a bad mistake.

"Deku, where are you?" Katsuki said as he turned back to Izuku and saw that he was gone.

"Right here." Izuku said as he flashed behind Katsuki and grabbed his collar.

"You wouldn't dare." Katsuki said as he glared at his best friend and saw that he had a smile as large as All Might.

" **LA SPLASH**!" Izuku yelled as he threw Katsuki into the water creating a massive splash.

Everyone began to laugh as Katsuki flew through the air landing into the water, Izuku then joined them next. Class 1A was enjoying their day at the beach, all except Katsuki who was soaked beyound belief and was cursing Izuku the hell out. Izuku saw that it was getting late, the sun was starting to set and he decided to leave the beach. There was one more things he had to do before the day was over. Izuku got his phone out his pocket and dialed his mother.

"Izuku." Midnight said on the phone as she was still in the teacher conference.

"Are still with the other teachers?" Izuku asked his mother and she responded.

"Yes." Midnight said and Izuku replied very quickly.

"Put me on speaker... please" Izuku said to his mother and she did so.

"I told the class." Izuku told the everyone through the phone.

"How did they react, Izuku?" Nezu asked worried how the students would handle Izuku situation.

"They handled it better than I thought, I didn't tell them everything. They still don't know about Trinity, Project Shadow, or me being a weapon. I just told them what I thought would be enough to avoid questions." Izuku told the teachers and they nodded, the less the know the better.

"Izuku, you know that one day that you will have to tell them truth." Naomasa said to the boy on the on phone.

"Yeah, I know and I will cross that bridge when I get to it." Izuku told the detective simply nodded.

"Also, can you guys make a call me for me?" Izuku asked the pros which confused them.

"Who do you want us to call?" Nezu asked the green hair boy and his response surprised the occupants in the room.

"I want you to call Detective Smoker." Izuku told the room.

"ZuZu," The room laughed at Izuku nickname from his mother and Izuku blushed when he heard the laughter.

"Why would you want to see Smokey?" Midnight asked her son and he gave his answer.

"I want to see the file that mother Holiday gave you all." Izuku and the teachers were really surprised, but Izuku continued on.

"There might be some information that I could find. Maybe on the missions I've been on, people I worked with in Trinity, or maybe answers in general." Izuku said to them and some of the pros that were in the room didn't see the problem with it.

"What if you don't find anything?" Vlad King said to Izuku and he just shrugged his shoulder even though they couldn't see it.

"Then I don't find anything, but I doubt it. There must be something there, maybe you all missed it the first time. A extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt." Izuku said to the teachers and Nezu gave his decision.

"Very well Izuku, you may go see Smoker and look at the file. I know first hand that your investigation skills are ahead some detectives I know. Though let us know if you find anything useful." Nezu told his student and Izuku thanked him.

"Understood Nezu and thanks." Izuku said the strange animal and he nodded.

"Also ZuZu, let me tell you that Smoker can be… well he can be a tad bit paranoid. If he does anything strange then it's just him being normal." Midnight said to her son and Izuku got the message.

"Alright mom, I see you when I get done with him. I might be home late, who knows how much is on the drive and how long it will take." Izuku told his mother and Midnight responded.

"Ok, just be safe alright."

"I will mom." Izuku said as he hung the phone as he made his way to the police office to see Detective Smoker.

"Alright Smoker, let's see what secrets that drive has shall we." Izuku said aloud as he put his headphones in and began his walk.

* * *

 **POLICE STATION**

Izuku, had made it to the police station and the sun was almost downed. If one would look close enough they would see a full moon coming up. Izuku walked to the front desk and asked the receptionist for the office location of Smoker. The receptionist told him where to go and he made his way to the office.

As soon as Izuku got to the door all he could smell was smoke, Izuku knocked twice and heard a deep voice telling him to enter. Izuku went into the office to see Smoker wearing no shirt and smoking a cigar. Smoker looked at Izuku closely and began the conversation.

"Izuku Kayama I presume?" Smoker asked the rhetorical question and Izuku answered back.

"You must be Smokey I presume." Izuku said slyly and which made Smoker exhale some of his cigar.

"Yup, you're definitely Midnight's kid." Smoker said as put the cigar out.

"How have you been kid? I haven't seen you since your days in the hospital." Smoker said starting casual conversation with Izuku.

"I've been good, but I'm not here for small talk right now." Izuku said as he walked to Smoker desk.

"Yeah, I heard from the pros at UA that you want to see the file Holiday gave us." Smoker said and Izuku nodded his head.

"Alright, give me sec." Smoker said as he got up and went to the door. Smoker locked the door to his office and closed all the blinds. ' _Mom did say he was a little paranoid.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Smoker basically locking down his office. Izuku took a look at Smoker's desk and saw that the table was riddled with papers, a bunch of cigars in an ashtray, and there was a picture frame on his desk.

Izuku looked at the picture frame and saw that it was a photo of a woman. The woman had pink hair and was smoking a cigarette and in the background there was the Eiffel tower.

' _Nice photo. This lady must be smoker girlfriend or something.'_ Izuku as looked at the photo.

Izuku looked back at Smoker to see him standing in front of the door and he was not moving. "Uhh, Smoker you alright there?" Izuku asked as he saw the cigar smoker still not moving. Izuku was about to walk up to him to see if he was alright and before he even took a step Smoker called his name, but not his real name.

"It's good to see you, **Shadow**." Smoker said to Izuku his back still towards the boy. Izuku became weary and began to generate a spear behind his back in case of trouble.

"I'm sorry to say, but that's not my name anymore. It's Izuku Kayama." Izuku retorted as his mind was telling something was off with Smoker.

"I know that, but to me the only name I have ever known you bye is Shadow." Smoker said to Izuku now finally facing him.

"Smoker what the hell is- you're with Trinity!" Izuku yelled as he produced his spear at Smoker, yet the detective didn't flinch when he saw the spear. No, Smoker just kept walking towards Izuku.

"Stay back!" Izuku yelled to Smoker and Smoker put his hands up in a surrendering matter.

"Relax Shadow, I'm not going to hurt you or take you. I'm going to hand you the file on Trinity just like Holiday wanted." Smoker told Izuku which confused him.

"Who are you really?" Izuku asked the smoke addict, his spear still in hand.

"My name is Smoker, I am an officer of the force, I am a **good guy** , and I am also former spy for **Trinity**." Smoker told Izuku and he widen his eyes.

"What do you mean former? Why did you betray Trinity?" Izuku questioned Smoker.

"I didn't betray them because I was never loyal to them. I am... was loyal to Holiday and now **I am loyal to you**. Trinity weren't the only ones to have spies, Holiday had some of her own placed in select places, and working in specific jobs. Me being in the force so I can have access to police files and have an ear in what's going on in the hero community." Smoker told the ultimate weapon not wanting to piss him off. Izuku saw that he was telling the truth, but had one more question.

"Why did you help the heroes on that day?" Izuku asked Smoker and he responded.

"I helped them because Rebecca asked me too. She gave me all the information on where you would be, how much security there would be, and I got the heroes for the muscle. Holiday wanted Midnight specifically on that mission because she knew how long and hard Nemuri was searching for you. Everything was going according to plan up until Holiday's death, she wasn't supposed to die." Smoker told Izuku and he nodded.

' _He is telling the truth. Especially in the way he said my mother's name, he Smoker said it with sadness.'_ Izuku thought as he dissolved his spear.

"Alright Smoker, I trust you… for now." Izuku said to the cigar addict.

"I promise you Shadow, you have nothing to fear from me. When Holiday died, I became your spy. Whatever you need, I can get it." Smoker told Izuku and he nodded.

"Then for starters, I want the thumb drive that mother gave the pros." Izuku said to Smoker and he smirked.

"What's so funny?" Izuku asked getting ready to produce another spear.

"Nothing, it's good to see you remember your mother that's all." Smoker said as he went to his safe, Izuku still had his eyes on him waiting for any sign of trouble. Smoker was at his safe and inputted the combination of numbers that would unlock it. The safe opened and Smoker went to grab something.

"Here." Smoker said as he handed Izuku a black thumb drive. "This is Holiday thumb drive on everything related Trinity and you." Izuku was about to say thank you before Smoker said something.

"This the **real** **thumb drive**." Smoker said making Izuku look at him.

"What do you mean 'real'?" Izuku asked confusedly and Smoker understood why.

"The thumb drive originally given to the pros was a fake. The original one was blue instead of black for one and that one only contained minor information, such as you're quirks and what you were skilled in." Smoker said as he lit cigar and began to speak again.

"This drive here is the one Holiday wanted you and **only you** to have. She gave it to me days before your rescue in case the mission was a failure. She told me that if you ever came looking for information on Trinity I was supposed to give you and you would know what to do with it." Smoker told Izuku as he began to smoke the cigar.

"Then what does this one contain?" Izuku asked already feeling he knew the answer.

"This drive contains **almost everything** that Holiday could get her hands on without getting caught by the chairman. I don't know what is on it because she told me to give to you and that was a direct order, she even activated my command word to prevent me from looking." Smoker told Izuku as took a seat in Smoker chair to use his computer.

"Who is chairman?" Izuku asked as he was about to put the thumb drive into the computer. Smoker took a long inhale of the cigar before answering Izuku.

"I don't know. Holiday never told me, nor have I ever met him, and not many of us spies have met him. I do know that he is dangerous and Holiday hated him more than anything in the world." Smoker said to Izuku and he began to wonder if this chairman is the same one that killed his mother's daughter, his **sister**. Izuku stuck the thumb drive into the computer and immediately a symbol popped on the computer. **(Think the Trinity symbol from Tomb raider games)**

Once Izuku clicked the image, files started to appear and before Izuku could do anything else he had to enter a password. "Did my mother happen to tell you the password by any chance?" Izuku asked Smoker and he shook his head.

"Great, how am I supposed to access the flies if I don't know the password." Izuku said aloud and Smoker gave him an idea.

"Try to think Shadow, you-"

" **Stop calling me Shadow**." Izuku interrupted the spy and Smoker was surprise the viciousness in the tone that Izuku. "My name is Izuku…Izuku Kayama." Izuku told Smoker and he nodded understanding.

"Ok, think Izuku. You knew Holiday better than anyone. Only you would know her password." Smoker said and Izuku put his head in hands.

"But I don't know her, not really. I know she helped make me… well this." Izuku said referring to himself. "I know that she led some kind of team. I know she had a daughter, but that's all I kno-" Izuku didn't finish as images came to mind and he grabbed his head.

Izuku saw his mother typing on a computer and he saw the word that was being formed on the computer. The images stopped and Izuku came back to reality.

"Izuku? Izuku, are you alright." Smoker said as he saw the boy grabbed his head.

"... Yeah… Yeah, I'm alright." Izuku said trying to regain himself after seeing the images. "I saw these images, it looked like my mother was typing on the computer and I saw the word that was created.

"Could it be the password?" Smoker said to Izuku and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a shot."' Izuku said as he typed the password on the computer, and the computer made a noise.

"Did it work?" Smoker asked since he heard the noise.

"Yeah, it worked." Izuku said too busy going through the files.

"What was the password?" Smoker asked again and Izuku responded.

" **Oracle.** " Izuku told him as went back to the computer, Smoker began to to see Izuku eyes widen in front of the computer.

"Izuku, what have you found?" Smoker asked him and Izuku didn't respond. Smoker walked over to him and went behind the computer. When Smoker got behind he began to see what made Izuku eyes widen.

"What the hell is this?" Smoker said as he looked at different images of Izuku in a metal tank.

"It's… me." Izuku in shock tone as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Izuku began to scroll through the images and this time he saw **five** different people.

"This file name is called **Chaos Warriors Project**." Izuku said as he looked more of the thumb drive.

"Chaos Warriors? What could that mean?" Smoker as he put out his cigar.

"I don't know, but it looks like I'm not the only one with this chaos quirk." Izuku said as he read more of the file.

"Chaos? Wasn't that one of your quirks?" Smoker said and Izuku slowly nodded. "There seems to be more to this quirk than we all originally thought. Mother said here that it's not just some power booster and the these five people were given the Chaos quirk." Izuku told Smoker fearfully.

"Damn. Does it say where these five are?" Izuku shook his head at Smoker question.

"So they could be out in the open world or be in the hands of Trinity?" Smoker said and this time Izuku nodded.

"There's more. It seems each of these Chaos Warriors were each given a cell." Izuku said and his mind lingered to his dream earlier in the day." _You will be part of one of my three man cells."_

 _'Could these cells be what mother was talking about in the dream.'_ Izuku thought as he continued to read through the file.

"Each warrior was giving a cell, these cells had team names as well." Izuku said as he read through the file.

"What are the team names?" Smoker said as he looked at the computer as well.

"The team names are…. **Team Rose, Team Chaotix, Team Blaze, Team Sonic, and… Team Dark.** " Izuku finished reading of the team names and as he read them, each one felt familiar to him especially one called Team Dark.

"I think I may have been a part of one these cells." Izuku said as he tried to comprehend what he was reading.

"Which one?" Smoker asked Izuku.

"I don't know… but I know I was certainly part of one of these teams." Izuku said as he looked that name team Dark a little bit longer before continuing to look through the thumb drive.

"What this?" Smoker pointed to the screen and Izuku clicked on a file that said **Project First One**.

"Project First One? Ring any bells to you." Izuku asked to Smoker and he shook his head. Izuku and Smoker both continued to look through the file, eventually the two saw images of landmarks and people

"These are historical landmarks and people." Smoker said as he looked through the photos, all of which showed landmarks and historical people from all over the world.

"What the hell are they after?" Smoker said aloud, as he and Izuku were looking through every photo. There were photos of the legendary pirate Blackbeard, the artist Leonardo Da Vinci, the Roman emperor Julius Caesar, US President John F. Kenndy, and even Leonidas the great spartan warrior. There were also photos from Greece, America, China, Paris, even Egypt. Izuku began to read Holiday notes on the project coming to a theory.

"I think Trinity is searching for something." Izuku said to Smoker and he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Smoker asked Izuku and looked back at the computer.

"From what mother says, it seems Trinity is searching the world for **something**... or **someone**. Look here." Izuku said to Smoker showing him a picture of skulls.

"These skulls are in Paris. Paris is built over a massive graveyard of skull and bones. What if Trinity is looking for something in these graves?" Izuku said to Smoker but he was still confused.

"Izuku, again what are you trying to say?" Izuku looked at back the computer, more specifically the title of the file.

"Project First One." Izuku said aloud and he began to realize what Trinity may be after. "Smoker, what if Trinity is trying to find the first **Quirk** user." Izuku asked in a frighten tone.

"You mean the bright golden baby that was born in a hospital." Smoker said but was quickly shut down by Izuku.

"No, I mean the actual true **first quirk user**. I think that my mother... and Trinity for that matter believed that quirks have been around a lot longer than people were led to believe. I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out here. Leonardo Da Vinci is considered the greatest mind of Renaissance era. Historians have said that his brain was light years ahead of his time. That he would tell stories in bars about mankind developing the technology to fly and to go underwater, we have both those things in today's world." Izuku said to Smoker.

"What I'm saying is, what if Da Vinci was a **quirk user**? What if his quirk allowed to see in the future somehow. Hell, what if all these people that are on the file are quirk users." Izuku told Smoker and he could see that Smoker had his doubts, those doubts we be gone when Izuku showed him picture on the file that made Smoker question everything he knew about quirks and history itself.

"Take a look at this then." Izuku said to Smoker and showed him a picture on the computer.

"Izuku, what am I looking at? Some kind writing on the wall." Smoker said as he looked the photo still confused.

"That is not your typical writing on the wall, it's a hieroglyph. Egyptians used these to write yes, but they also used them to record **facts and history**." Izuku told Smoker as his eyes began to widen at what he was really looking at.

"Oh my god." Smoker said in shock.

"Exactly, this is beyond bad." Izuku said as he looked at the image on the computer screen again.

The image of the hieroglyphs showed people bowing to what appears to be man. The man was standing up holding his hand out and where he pointed his hand, there was a **pyramid** that was still being built. The remaining blocks where in the air and seemed to be moving towards the un-finished pyramid.

"Ironic isn't, the place where civilization truly began, is possibly the birthplace of our kind." Izuku said aloud as he closed the file to look at another. Smoker was still to in shock to say anything.

"Here's a video message from my mother." Izuku said to Smoker as he clicked the video message. The message showed Holiday in her final moments before the explosion at the spa.

"Mother." Izuku whispered as he saw his second mother for the first time. Izuku watched the video clip from start to finish and watched how Holiday said that he will stop Trinity, and that he will be the Ultimate Hero Shadow.

Once the video was complete Izuku saw that there was another one and this was from a lot earlier. Actually it was two days before his liberation from Trinity. Izuku clicked the old video message and Holiday face appeared once again. Izuku pressed play and the message began to play.

"Hello Izuku, if you're watching this then I'm dead and you came to see Smoker. I know that you have many questions and you want answers, as you deserve them. But before I really get started I want to say that I'm sorry." Izuku saw that his mother was starting to cry in the video.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you, I'm sorry that I made you weapon, and I'm sorry for erasing your memories." Izuku eyes widen his own mother erased his memories.

"I had to erase your memories, because I wanted to you to have a fresh start. A new life. A new beginning." Tears were pouring down Holiday's red eyes as she continued her message.

"Izuku, I want you to be a hero. I want you to save lives, I want you to protect the innocents, and I want you to deliver justice on those that hurt them. Don't let the hero laws prevent you from reaching your full potential and doing your duty as a hero. Break those laws if you have to, if means saving lives and protecting people **use your power**. I also leave Smoker to you, he will be a valuable asset to you and he will help you when you need it." Holiday told her son as she wipe away some tears from her eyes.

"Izuku, I love you so much. I know that I didn't give birth to you, but you let me become your mother. In the beginning I only saw you as weapon and nothing else, but you somehow changed me and I started to see you as my son. A son that I wanted to protect. I have done many things that are considered immoral and horrendous, but if there is an after life, I hope that I'm allowed to watch over you my son. Remember Izuku, I will always love you." Holiday said, she then wiped off all the tears she had on her face and spoke again for the final time.

"Izuku, I'm sorry for what about to do." Holiday said and Izuku was confused until Holiday said a word.

" **Viridescent*."** When Holiday said the word Smoker saw Izuku close his eyes and when he opened them they were not the same. Izuku had his warrior face on and his eyes were cold and emotionless, like he was ready for an order to be given. This is the Izuku that Smoker remembers from the past, this is Shadow. Smoker realized that this must be one of Shadow's command words.

"Mission objective." Izuku said an emotionless tone and Holiday began to speak.

"Project Shadow, this will be your **final mission**." Holiday stated and gone was the hurting mother, it was replaced with a woman with authority and power.

"Your mission is to destroy Trinity. You hold nothing back, you attack with extreme prejudice, and you **show no mercy**. This will be your final mission as an agent of Trinity and as Project Shadow. Trinity's chairman named **Albert Wesker** is your target, destroy him and the organization falls. That is your mission objective. No matter how long it takes, no matter what you have to do, remember Shadow, **Wesker Must Die.** Understood." Holiday said and when she finished the video cut off.

"Understood. **Destroy Trinity and kill Albert Wesker.** That is is my mission." Izuku said in a robotic like tone as he was still in the trance that Holiday put him in and when the video ended he was out of the trance.

"Izuku… Izuku are you alright?" Smoker asked the boy shaking him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Smoker." Izuku said simply and Smoker was tad bit nervous.

"Well it seems my mother gave me one final order." Izuku said calmly as he looked at Smoker and Smoker didn't see the boy from earlier no it was he saw the ultimate weapon Shadow.

"Yeah, it seems so. Albert Wesker is your target." Smoker said back to Izuku and he nodded.

"What do you want to do Izuku?'" Smoker asked the green haired boy and he looked at him. "You heard Holiday, I work for you now, now I'm your spy." Smoker said to Izuku and the teen began to think.

' _I have a spy now. This could work, Smoker does have high access to files and he is the only one really investigating Trinity, not only that he use to work for them. He must know about Trinity's agents, if so then I get information on Bullseye and any other agent. Yeah, I can see the advantages in this.'_ Izuku thought as he spoke to Smoker.

"I want you to give me everything you have on Trinity, also can you get me information on Killmonger and the League of Villains as well. Keep me updated on them." Izuku said to Smoker and he nodded to both.

"Yeah, you got it." Smoker told Izuku and he nodded.

"I'm leaving the file with you, it's too dangerous to leave it in my hands. You know the password to get in the file, I want you to investigate on these Chaos Warriors also, and send me any information you find as well." Izuku told Smoker as he handed him the flash drive.

"You sure about not taking the drive?" Smoker said and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Izuku said and before he left, Izuku had some things to ask Smoker.

"I don't need to tell you that we need to keep this relationship of ours a secret. I also want your number so I'll be able to contact you when I need information and one more thing. **W** **e do not tell anyone of this.** Everything we found today will stay between the two of us understood." Izuku said to Smoker looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, my mouth will stay shut. Like I said before, I am loyal to Holiday and now I am loyal to you." Smoker said as he gave Izuku his number and Izuku put the name **CC** for Cuban Cigar in his phone.

"I'll give you ride back home kid, it's the least I can do." Smoker said as he grabbed his car keys, both of them left the police station and made their way to Smoker car.

"Nice car." Izuku said as he looked at Smoker car. The car was a sliver two door mustang and you could tell that Smoker took care of it, as the car was shining as it was brand new.

"Thanks, this is baby here is the second most important thing in the world to me." Smoker said and Izuku been meaning to ask his spy something.

"Is that girl in the photo number one on the list." Izuku asked already knowing the answer.

"Heh… yeah. That is my girlfriend, her name is **Hina** and right now she is going to kill me for being late for dinner." Smoker said and Izuku laughed as they both enjoyed the ride home.

"What are you going to tell your mother and the rest of the pros?" Smoker asked the teen and Izuku was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm going to tell them what they want to hear. That I searched the thumb drive and came up with nothing." Izuku said and Smoker nodded.

"Trinity is our problem and no one else's. After what they did to me and what they did to others, they need to be stopped and I am going to do it." Izuku said to Smoker and Smoker looked at him for second.

"Izuku, Holiday activated one of your control words. No one but the people who give them to us know what they can do." Smoker said to Izuku as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"What are you trying to say Smoker?" Izuku asked having an idea where Smoker was taking this.

"Izuku, do you have your memories back." Smoker said and Izuku simply shook his head.

"No, I don't. I have only the mission order that my mother gave me. My objective is to destroy Trinity and kill Wesker. Also see what you can find on that name. There must be something about him." Izuku said to Smoker and he nodded in understanding, but still had some questions for Smoker.

"Do you know anything about Bullseye or any other Trinity agent?" Izuku asked his spy and he grimly nodded.

"Unfortunately I do, everyone in Trinity knows about him. Bullseye has been with the Trinity the longest and he is one of if not the most deadly assassin in Trinity, possibly the world. He is unstable, psychotic, sciopathic, and very dangerous." Smoker said to Izuku and he continued to look out the window.

"What is quirk?" Izuku asked and Smoker answered.

"No one knows exactly. Rumors say he has a bunch quirks all mixed together to help him, others say he has just one, and others say he's quirkless. What I do know is that everything he get his hands on is a **weapon** for him." Smoker said to Izuku as he looked back at Smoker.

"Are all agents like that, multiple quirk users?" Izuku asked again and Smoker shook his head.

"Yes and no, it usually depends on the person. Some agents have just one quirk that Trinity makes stronger and others are given quirks stolen from other people. Like you for example." Smoker said to Izuku in which he nodded.

Izuku always had a feeling that his quirks were taken and then implanted into him. Izuku saw that they arrived at his house, but before Smoker let Izuku out he had to ask him something.

"Izuku are you sure about keeping the pros out of this?" Smoker asked Izuku and Izuku nodded without hesitation.

"Yes." Izuku said in a for sure tone and Smoker tried to reason with him.

"Trinity is an army with a vast amount of resources. The agents are one problem, then they have Gero and his robotic army. This mission seems impossible, if not suicidal." Smoker told Izuku and he looked at him dead in the eye.

"It doesn't matter if it's impossible, **I will destroy them**. They made me to be the Ultimate Weapon, well now that weapon will be their destruction… and **nothing is going to stop me.** " Izuku said it with determination that made Smoker worry about the boy, Izuku then left the car and went into his house.

Once Smoker saw that Izuku was in his home, he left his house. While driving Smoker thoughts were on what Izuku said to him before he left.

' _Your confident Shadow… too confident. You are powerful, but even I know that Trinity is an entirely different monster. Eventually you are going to fight someone that you can't beat.'_ Smoker thought worriedly as he drove home to see the woman he loved.

* * *

 **KAYAMA HOUSEHOLD**

"ZuZu, is that you there?" Nemuri called to her son.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Izuku answered back to his mother as he made his was his to the living room. Izuku saw his mother in her pajamas, Midnight was about to go bed but wanted to stay up until Izuku came home.

"Did you find anything on the drive." Nemuri asked her son and his face got sad. " _Promise me you will tell me when something is bothering you."_ The voice of Izuku mother came into his head.

' _Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. Trinity took everything from me and I want lose you too.'_ Izuku thought as he told his mother what he found.

"No… I didn't find anything, it was more questions than answers." Izuku said sadly and Nemuri brought him into a hug.

"I'm sorry ZuZu. I know how badly you wanted answers, but don't give up hope. I know one day you will get the answers you need." Nemuri said trying to cheer up her son. Izuku hugged her back and put his face into his shoulder, so she couldn't see the hurt look on his face as he just lied to the only family he had left in the world.

"Thanks mom." Izuku said his voice being muffed by Nemuri shoulder.

"Now go eat some dinner and go to bed, it's late." Nemuri told her son as she left to go to bed herself. Izuku ate his dinner and left for his room. When he got there he put on some black pajamas and decided to sleep shirtless. Izuku couldn't really sleep though his mind was on what he found on the thumb drive. ' _Project First One and Project Chaos Warriors.'_ Izuku thought as he remember the information on those projects.

 _'It doesn't matter what kind Projects they are planning, or how many agents there are, or how many robots they can build. I will stop them and Wesker will... **die**._' Izuku thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Izuku doesn't know the future, he can't predict what's going to happen next, but he does know this. A storm is coming and in the middle of that storm is **him** … and **others**.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

Somewhere in the world is a young teenage boy was running. The boy was running faster and faster, kicking up dirt as he sped across the ground. The boy had cocky smile on his face, as he ran faster than anyone could see. The boy had headphones in his ear oblivious to the outside world and strangely for some reason had **blue hair and was leaving a blue streak behind.**

A boy was meditating in a bamboo forest, his legs crossed as he was blocking out the noise of the outside world. A gentle wind came and blew the leafs off the tress. One leaf fell from the tree and it was falling to the ground. The leaf was about to hit the ground until a fast **kunai** hit the leaf pining it to a tree. The boy opened one an eye saw that his target hit its mark, he closed his eye again making the kunai disappear and for strange reason the kunia was not metallic, but yet it was **purple**.

On random beach in the world a girl was a relaxing in the sun. The girl was in a bikini with a magazine in one hand and an umbrella drink in other hand. The girl was beautiful as the men watching her could attest to it, since they couldn't take their eyes off her. Everything about the girl screamed beauty. She had wonderful body, a tone stomach, an hourglass figure and her hair. Her short hair was the best part, for it was a hair the men from the area have never seen before. The color of her hair was **pink**.

A boy was sleeping on his bed and suddenly woke up. A loud thud was heard as his bed came crashing to the ground. A knock came from the door and a few moments later. The door opened and a girl came into the room. The girl couldn't see in the room since it was dark so using her hand she created a **flame**.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked the boy and he nodded. The girl nodded and then walked to the bed. The boy moved as the girl got in the bed, their eyes met and the girl kissed the boy on lip. When the kiss was done the girl closed her eyes, the boy saw that the door was still wide open and put his arm forward toward the door. The door then **glowed green** shut and when the door closed the boy joined the girl in sleep.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

Wesker was in his office cleaning his shades. He was done with his work for the day and before he left his office he entered a password on his desk. The bookshelf to the left of him opened revealing a hidden room. Wesker began to walk to this hidden room and in it was strange artifacts.

By the look of the artifacts they were Egyptian. Wesker continued walking to the end of the room and the lights came on revealing an another artifact and this one was familiar. The artifact was a hieroglyph, the same hieroglyph that Holiday had on her thumb drive, the same on that Izuku and Smoker saw. Wesker smiled as he gently touched the artifact, moving his hand all over the artifact.

"Soon… so very soon." Wesker said as he began to leave the hidden room. As Wesker was leaving he turned his head to the right and saw a pod. Wesker walked to the pod and enter a command on the keypad. The pod metallic lids open revealing someone inside it. Wesker smiled again as he saw the person inside of it. Wesker then left the room as the lights were shutting off. The pod lid began to close and it that pod was a **young girl with blonde hair**.

"Everything is going as well as I hoped. I will be seeing you all soon, **my children**." Wesker said aloud as he left the room and the doors closed.

 **The End of Season 1**

 **Author note: Viridescent- Go check out that story on fanfic. Peeps if you are a fan of My hero go read that story. It is the best story in the whole my hero category and if you don't believe me go ask people. For real. Go check it. Now for you guys... I present a little something special for you. A little to what to come in Season 2.**

* * *

 **Season two trailer (music choice is yours.)**

"LET THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGIN!"

"I will show him how **strong I am**." Ocahko said.

Izuku grabs his head in pain when seeing Shoto's **mother**.

"I know **everything** about you." Mystique says to Izuku as they began to fight.

"Endeavor." Izuku sees the number two hero.

"The enemy will not give a **damn** about you!" Izuku yells to someone.

" **If one can bleed, one can die.** " Izuku say harshly.

"My hero name will be…" Izuku says to the class.

"Let's see what you got brat." A old man says.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" A girl yelled to Izuku.

"It's time we make some friends." Killmonger said.

"Any word from the **bat.** " A blue haired teen says.

"Get everyone on the line. It's time for a **family** meeting." A female says to a taller man.

"Hey runt, I thought I taught you how to be a **killer**." A large figure says gruffly to Izuku

"Only real heroes can kill me!" A man yells aloud.

"Welcome to the League of Villains." Tomura says to a group of villains.

"Someone thinks they can be a hero, well that's a problem that can be solved... with a **little bit of money**." A figure says to the whole word

"Where is he!" Izuku interrogates someone.

"The game is over before it even begins." A man in orange armor says to Izuku.

"Time to **burn** Shadow, Hahahahaha!" A man laughs to Izuku as flames are being shot at him.

"Endeavor, if I kill you **she** will no doubt be pissed." A vilain says to Endeavor

"What are you going to do?" Smoker asks Izuku.

"I'm going to end this… NOW." Izuku yells.

"Bullseye." Izuku says as he sees the man that killed his mother.

"Hey, boys." Izuku and Bullseye turn to the sexy voice to see a woman with black jewel on her forehead.

"If you want something you got do it yourself." A man in white suit says as he rolls the sleeves.

"I'll kill you...then I'll kill you again." A scarred man says too Izuku.

"Shadow is someone you send to **kill the boogeyman**." A man says.

"Izuku is a **man of commitment, determination, and sheer fucking will**." Wesker tells a Gero.

" **Omega**!" A woman screams.

"We got to move now!" Shoto screams as a wave flames comes towards him and others.

"Oh my god." A random person says.

"When your memories return, **that is when I will kill you**." A mysterious tall figure says to Izuku looking down at him.

"You are never alone." Izuku hears a voices.

"It's time for a new **Kingpin**." A man says to a bloody Izuku.

"You know what I hate most about being a hero. I can never really go all out, but this time it's different. Because you can take it… can't you big man." A beaten and bloody Izuku says smiling.

"What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and see how **powerful I really am**." Izuku continues as he reaches for his **rings**.

 **"Rings off."** Izuku says with a bloody smile on his face as he takes off his limiter rings.

 **Season 2 of Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon**

 **The rise of the Ultimate Hero begins.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sports Festival

**Hey guys, welcome to season two. This is the start of the rise of the Ultimate Hero and where people will start to take notice of Izuku. This season is going to have tons of action. From the Festival, to Stain arc, to my AU arc.**

 **We will also be seeing the return of Trinity as well because Izuku will be fighting the agents soon in the Stain arc. I also have some more my hero stories one the way, and stories from different anime. The next anime might be Naruto so keep a look out.**

 **Alright that's all for now, enjoy the reading**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

 _REGULAR_

* * *

Chapter 11: Sports Festival

He was walking down an alleyway. The sky was dark and the moon was out. He was walking and he looked around to see walls. He saw brick walls had words on them. The words said turn back, run away, and don't go in there. He didn't understand it, but he kept walking.

He felt someone holding his left hand and he looked towards it. He saw a green haired woman, this woman was his bilogical mother, Inko Midoriya. He and his mother kept walking until they came to a stop. He looked the end of the alley and saw a man with a bullseye cap on. Izuku widen his eyes in horror when he realized what this was.

He grabbed his mother hand, trying to run away but she wouldn't move. The man pulled a gun out and shot his mother, killing her. The man shot the gun again and this time he saw he saw his second mother, Rebecca Holiday. The man shot the gun a third time and this time he saw his present mother, Midnight. He screamed when he saw all three of their bloody bodies lying on the ground.

* * *

 **IZUKU ROOM**

"MOOOM!" Izuku screamed as he woke up from his nightmare and Nemuri woke up from her sleep quickly.

"IZUKU!" Nemuri screams as she came flying into her son room. Nemuri saw Izuku on his bed sweat all over him and that he was breathing hard.

"Izuku! Izuku, breath! Takes deep breath!" Nemuri told her son as she saw that he was having a panic attack.

Izuku followed his mother instructions and did just that. After a few minutes he began to calm down and Nemuri brought him into a fierce hug.

"It's ok. It's ok." Nemuri was telling him over and over again while brushing the back of his hair.

' _He must've_ had _**that**_ _nightmare again. Izuku has not had that one in long time, it must be the stress of everything that has happened last week.'_ Nemuri thought as Izuku was still calming down.

"Izuku, are you feeling better now?" Nemuri asked her son and he responded.

"Yeah…I'm fine now. Thanks mom." Izuku said hugging her back and he hugged her to make sure that she was real. "Was it that **dream**." Nemuri said to her son knowing he knew what she was talking about and he hugged her tighter.

"Yeah." Izuku simply said said as he didn't want to relive that day again.

Nemuri understood her son, she then decided that Izuku and her were going to skip school day. Izuku, though had other ideas.

"I'm alright now mom, I promise. It's early and you need to get to UA." Izuku told her and she looked at him.

"No, I'm taking a day off and your are as well." Nemuri told her son seriously.

"I'm serious mom, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, I had those before. Beside it has been a whole week since school was closed after the villain attack." Izuku told her and Nemuri still wasn't convinced.

"It just wasn't any dream Izuku, it was a dream of your final moment with your mother." Nemuri told him seriously and Izuku winced, the final moment with his biological mother has always been a sore spot. Not only was it the final day with her forever, but it was also the day he got introduced to Trinity.

"I know what it was, mom. I can never forget that day…but, please let me go to school today. It will help me clear my head. Also if anything happens, I will go right to Recovery Girl. Please." Izuku begged to his mother and she didn't want to let him go, but Izuku had used his ultimate weapon on her. He used his puppy dog eyes.

' _No, he can't go… but look at those- NO! Stand your ground Nemuri. Oh, NO! He's creating tears now. No…must…stay strong…and I can't.'_ Nemuri thought as she lost the battle in her mind and decided to let Izuku go to school today.

"Fine, you can go today." Nemuri said defeatedly and Izuku kissed her on the cheek as a thank you.

"Thanks mom, love you." Izuku said quickly as he went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"I'm hopeless." Nemuri said as a rain cloud appeared over her head. Nemuri got her clothes on and went to the car to go to work early. Today was going to be the preparations for UA annual **Sports Festival** and all the teachers needed to be at the school early for a meeting.

"ZuZu, I'm heading out. Make sure on time for school today." Nemuri said to her son as she left the house.

"I will mom, I haven't been late yet." Izuku said as he ate his breakfast which was some eggs and bacon. Once the door closed Izuku fired his eagle pulse to see if his mother had left the driveway and she did. Izuku put his food down for a moment and went to his room and grabbed his phone. Izuku made a call to his new spy, Smoker.

"CC, you there." Izuku said, Izuku calls Smoker CC incase anyone is listening even though Izuku makes sure that his phone is secured, but you can never be too safe.

"Yeah, I'm here." Smoker answered back as Izuku was getting dressed.

"What have you found on Killmonger and the League?" Izuku asked Smoker as he got dress.

"Killmonger, is a mercenary and is quite good. Has a spike quirk that you've seen, highly trained in fighting different styles, and the reason he's called Killmonger is because he wrapped quite the number of kills as a mercenary and in the army. Real name is Eric, went to MIT for a couple years before dropping out, after that he joined the army and did time overseas. A mission went wrong when him and a few others were declared KIA." Smoker told Izuku as finished getting dressed for school. Izuku made his way back to the kitchen to finish his food and continued talking to Smoker.

"What was the mission?" Izuku asked as began to eat again.

"No one knows and I been making a few calls to my old army contacts as well. They all tell me the same, that they don't know the mission or the people on it." Smoker told Izuku as he finished eating.

"What about the League?" Izuku asked this time.

"The League is a bit of a mystery. From who we interrogated we learned that the leader is a young man named Tomura Shigaraki." Smoker told Izuku and he began to think about Tomura.

"And the Nomu." Izuku asked this time.

"The Nomu is dead… well, brain dead to be specific. It doesn't answer to no one, it doesn't speak, and by the looks of it the thing doesn't even breathe." Smoker said and Izuku answered.

"That is to be expected. The Nomu only seemed to answer Tomura and Tomura alone. What else did you find?" Izuku said as he began to head the door.

"The Nomu did have multiple quirks and from Recovery Girl notes, this thing used to be human." Smoker said and Izuku was surprised.

"You mean to tell that thing used to be a human being." Izuku said surprised and Smoker heard it.

"Yeah, but not anymore. Whoever made this thing did tons of experiments to it." Smoker said as Izuku had left his house and made his way to UA.

"Alright keep me updated. Also anything from our side project." Izuku asked Smoker and he knew what the green haired teen was talking about. The side project being information on Trinity.

"Nothing new yet, I'll keep you inform when I get something." Izuku nodded to Smoker response.

"Alright, see yah, CC." Izuku said as he ended the phone call with Smoker.

"CC, out." Smoker said as he hung up, but not before leaving Izuku a gift. Before Izuku put his headphones in, he heard his phone ring and looked to see a text message from Smoker. Izuku looked at the message and saw that a picture was attached to it.

"I think she would want you to have this." Izuku said aloud as he read Smoker's message. Izuku opened the picture and widen his eyes. The picture that Smoker sent him was one with his mother, Holiday, and himself. Izuku was in front of Holiday his body young, short, and with an emotionless look on his face. While his mother was behind him with a hand on his right shoulder and a small smile on her face. The photo showed them to a be a city in Italy with the ocean water behind them.

"Mother." Izuku said sadly as he began to remember the videos of her. "I promise you… I will be a great hero, I will **destroy Trinity,** and **I will kill Wesker**." Izuku said determinedly as he remember his mother's final order.

Izuku continued walking to UA with his headphones in, but he couldn't enjoy the music even when the song playing was by his favorite artist Kendrick Lamar. The reason he couldn't enjoy it was because of the vivid and haunting nightmare he had. Normally Izuku would have dreams that were old memories, but this time it was a true **nightmare**. A nightmare where he witnessed all of his mothers die.

' _I won't let that dream become a_ _**reality**_ _. I already lost two, I will not lose a third. Mom won't like that I'm keeping secrets from her, but she has to understand that I'm the only that can stop Trinity and I'm only trying to protect her.'_ Izuku thought as he continued to walk and unknowingly he bumped into an old lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man." The old lady said to Izuku as she tried to pick up purse, Izuku saw this and stopped her.

"No, miss it was my fault and allow me." Izuku said as he picked up her purse and handed it to her.

"Aww, such a nice young man. I truly thank you." Izuku smiled at the old lady compliment, but for some reason he got a weird vibe from her. Like his senses was telling him that there was something off about her.

"Of course miss. Now excuse me, I must be own my way to school." Izuku said wanting to get away from the woman.

"Of course young man and do be safe." The old lady said as Izuku began to leave. Once Izuku was far enough from her, he fired a pulse to see anything strange to see that the old lady was still walking down the street. ' _Nothing out of the ordinary.'_ Izuku thought as he continued on his way to UA.

* * *

 **WITH OLD LADY**

The old lady kept walking down the street until she was far enough from Izuku's range. She then turned into an alleyway and her body began to change. The old lady body morphed into a slim, teenage redhead. The red head then got her phone out and dialed a number.

"I saw him again. He looked distracted, something was definitely on his mind." The redhead said on the phone.

"Do you think he knows about you?" The person on the phone said.

"I can't be compromised. This is the first time he has seen me and it wasn't even **me** …but then again this is **him** where talking about." The redhead said and the phone responded.

"Exactly Mystique, this is Shadow we're talking about. You need to be more careful. The time to test Shadow is not far, you heard about the Sports Festival, right." The person on the other side phone said and Mystique nodded.

"Yeah, I know of them. That annoying **blue haired idiot** could never get of enough of those damn games." Mystique said and then realized what the person on the phone was implying. "You want me to test him at the Sports Festival, don't you." Mystique said and the person responded.

"Yes, it's when the whole world will be watching and we **all** will also be watching." The person said and Mystique understood her mission.

"Alright, I'll wait till the Festival and when that happens we'll find out the truth." Mystique said as he hung the phone and when she did that someone called out to her.

"Hey baby, what you doing here all by yourself?" Mystique said as she saw three man that screamed trouble.

"I bet she's looking for some company." A another man on the left said to the middle one who looked to be the leader.

"Yeah, we can give you some company." The third man said on the right side.

Mystique knew what they were implying by the word 'company' and was angry. One: she didn't have time for this, Two: they were a group of disgusting garbage, and Three: they weren't even her type.

"Sorry boys, I have things to do and places to go, but do I know something that you can do. Why don't you three all drop your pants and fuck each other if you're so desperate for company." Mystique said in a cocky tone and the three men were all red beyond belief.

"Oh, so you got mouth huh. Well once we knock you down, the three of us are going to enjoy using that mouth of yours." The leader of the group said and Mystique just yawned ignoring the men.

"That's it bitch!" The leader said as he charged at Mystique and she just punch him hard in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Next." Mystique said simply as she checked her nails.

"Get her!" One of the remaining two men screamed as they both charged at her. Mystique saw one of them throwing a punch at her. She caught it and pulled him close to her, she then head butted him.

"And there was one." Mystique said as the last one of the group was shaking as he saw the woman he and his friends were attempting to rape change. The man saw the woman with white skin turn into a woman with **blue** skin.

"What the hell!?" The man exclaimed as he was in disbelief at what he saw.

"What, you don't think I'm pretty anymore?" Mystique said in a childish like tone as she walked closer to him. The man back was against a wall and to finish him Mystique grabbed her a white gun with a silencer attach.

"Wait, don't kill me! Please!" The man pleaded with Mystique and she looked indifferent.

"Were you going to let me go, if I begged." Mystique said to the man and he nodded.

"No, you weren't." Mystique said honestly as she pistol whipped the man in the head, thus knocking him out.

"Normally I would kill people like you, but killing you would be too much work." Mystique said aloud as she changed her skin tone back to white.

"I'll leave your three friends for alone for now." Mystique said as she was about to leave, but before she left, Mystique did something.

"On second thought, I should leave a message for you. That way you'll have a reminder if you and your friends ever try do this again." Mystique said to the unconscious man. Mystique proceeded to aim her gun at the man's groin and pulled the trigger.

"Their is your reminder, when you wake that is going to hurt a lot." Mystique said as she then decided to leave the unconscious trio in the alleyway.

' _I need to begin to make plans for the Sports Festival, I also need to be prepared. I'm going to be up against Shadow.'_ Mystique thought as walked and then smiled as she saw people stopped because they heard a loud scream coming from behind her.

* * *

 **UA**

Izuku made to UA on time and went to his homeroom. When he saw that everyone else was there as well. "Hey, Deku." Ochako said to the green haired teen as he made his away to his seat behind Katsuki.

"Hi, Ochako. How have you been?" Izuku asked as he took his seat.

"I've been good. I have been spending time with my mom and helping her around the house, but I do miss being at school." Ochako said as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, me too. This past week has been boring, hopefully things will change and get better. In fact I know for sure that they will get better." Izuku said confusing the round face girl. Ochako was about to ask what he meant when the door opened revealing a person the class didn't expect to see.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI!" The class yelled surprisingly as they were in shock to see their homeroom teacher back so soon and for the fact he was wrapped in bandages making him look like mummy.

"Yeah, I'm here." Aizawa said lazily as he made his way to his desk, while the class was still to see in shock to see Aizawa up on his feet especially from the way he looks right now.

"Umm… Aizawa sensei, shouldn't you be resting still?" Mina asked as she saw the eraser hero take a seat. Now Mina asked this because Aizawa along with Thirteen were pretty banged up during the attack on USJ.

"In the hero job there is no time to rest. We got be back on our feet as quickly as we can." Aizawa told the students as he a few announcements to make.

"Now, USJ has shown you all what to expect as a pro hero. You all saw the danger and the what's to come with the job. Does anyone want to leave the class?" Aizawa asked his students and he was met with silence. Aizawa smirked when he saw this even though no one could see his face.

' _I knew that a few of them would stay, but I didn't think all of them would. These kids may have what it takes.'_ Aizawa thought as he continued the announcements.

"Alright, then get ready cause things are about to get tougher from here on out." Aizawa said confusing the students except for Izuku.

"The UA **Sports Festival** are coming up. The Festival is a UA hosted tournament where all the students will be competing with each other. All students are eligible to compete, whether they be from Support, General Studies, or even the Hero class. Whoever wins the Festival gets a big jump in their future career as a pro hero. This is an opportunity that you all should take seriously because the **world** will be watching." Aizawa finished saying as all the students looked determined to win the Sports Festival and some looked determined to show off their quirks.

"Alright, I going to Win!" Ochaka screamed loudly as people were surprised by her outburst.

"Get in line round face, because I'm winning the festival." Katsuki said confidently and when Katsuki said his statement everyone began to proclaim that they will win the Sports Festival.

"It's all good to see you all want to win." Izuku said as everyone turned to him.

"But, if **you or anyone else** who enters the Festival wants to win, they got to go through **me first.** " Izuku said and that made everyone remember that Izuku is most powerful student in the class and he has six quirks.

"Well, lets the games begin. Now get to class." Aizawa said as he left the classroom.

"Deku!" Ochako screamed to Izuku in the hallway and he turned to her.

"What's up, Ochako?" Izuku said to the round face girl as he saw Tenya behind her.

"I just want you know that… I am going to beat you." Ochako said an a determined tone and she surprised Izuku once again. ' _Ochako is dead set on winning this tournament. I wonder if she trying to prove herself to someone.'_ Izuku thought as he saw the look in Ochako eyes.

"Hey Ochako, why do you want to win so badly? I get that some want to win to increase their chances at becoming pro heroes, and others want to win just to win. But what about you?" Izuku asked the brunette girl and she laughed sheepishly.

"I want to win because not only it will increase my chances of getting a good internship with a pro, but also I… I want money." When Ochako said that she wanted to win because of money both Tenya and Izuku raised their eyebrows curiously.

"You… want money?" Tenya said as he and Izuku were trying to make sense of what their friend said.

"Yeah, you see my parents run a construction company and it's not doing well." Ochako said and Izuku realized why she wanted money.

"And you want money to support your family construction company right, Ochako." Izuku said and Ochako nodded shameless.

"Yeah, my parents always came home tired and all I ever wanted to do was help them out, but my mom and dad told me to follow my dream. So I decided to become a hero so I can make lots of money so I can support my family." Ochako told her friends and they understood her dream, Izuku even finds the dream admirable

"There is nothing wrong with being a hero that wants to make a living." Tenya told Ochako and Izuku had some things to add as well.

"Yeah there is nothing wrong that, but you should continue to work hard to become a great hero. Your parents want you to follow your dream, so keep going higher. Don't just stop with the money, work hard to become hero that's in the top 10. I know you could do it, Tenya knows it, and you know it. So, keep aiming high Ochako." Izuku told Ochako and she looked at Izuku with awe. Izuku speech gave Ochako a new goal to become a great hero, and not to the mention Izuku also gave a blush to the girl's face. Ochako was about to say thank you when an unexpected guest came.

" **YOUNG KAYAMA!"** All Might screamed to the trio while doing poses. Tenya and Ochako looked at All Might in surprise while Izuku looked at All Might with a sweat drop and a smile.

"Uhh… yes." Izuku said coming back to earth after we he just saw.

" **Lunch, you wanna eat together."** All Might asked as Ochako laughed at the way the number one hero asked her classmate.

"Sure." Was all Izuku said as he told Tenya and Ochako bye for now.

* * *

 **LUNCHROOM**

"I wonder what All Might wanted to speak to Izuku about?" Ochako asked Tenya and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely to talk to Izuku about the incident at USJ. From what you all have told me, Izuku did fight that monster alone." Tenya said to Ochako and unknown the two Shoto was listening closely to their conversation.

' _Izuku and All Might.'_ Shoto thought curiously as he waited in line.

* * *

 **BREAKROOM**

"My boy, have you been?" All Might asked Izuku and he responded.

"I've been good All Might, still trying to get more time out of Burst Mode, but I'm more worried about you." Izuku said to his mentor which also confused the number one hero.

"What do you mean worried about me?" All Might said to Izuku and he took a sigh.

"Your time limit. You went over your hours again. Are you still able to be a hero?" Izuku said to All Might and he nodded.

"Don't worry my boy, I can still go." All Might said to Izuku as he nodded and All Might began to tell him why he really brought Izuku here. "Young Izuku, I'm sure Aizawa has told you about the upcoming Sports Festival right." Izuku nodded wondering where All Might was going with this.

"Izuku, this is a great opportunity for you. As the future Symbol of Peace, I want you to show the world that **you** have arrived. **Seize the moment** and show the everyone the power of a future hero." All Might said to Izuku and he smiled.

"Seize the moment, huh." Izuku said liking how All Might said the sentence. "Yeah I'm going to do just that. Also don't worry about me showing the world that I have arrived, that was my plan going in to the Sports Festival and I'm going to make sure **everyone knows about me.** " Izuku told his mentor determinedly and All Might could see it in Izuku eyes, his apprentice had something planned.

Whether it be for the students, pros, or even the people watching. Izuku is going to **steal the show** and make sure no one ever forgets this year Sports Festival.

"Very well then, Izuku. I hope to see you do well." All Might said to Izuku as he left the break room and headed back to his class.

' _Everyone will know that_ _**I am here**_ _and_ _**they**_ _will know that I be_ _ **coming for them**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as he made his way to his next class. When Izuku got back to his class, he saw that there were students that were not in Class 1A leaving the door.

The time has come to show the world the power of the next generation. Everyone realized that this is a moment that can not be squandered. The training has begun because come the Festival everyone will be your enemy.

* * *

 **TRAINING MONTAGE**

Shoto is training in his family yard, his father watching him from a distance. Katsuki is working out with Eijiro an a gym, Tenya was running laps on race course, and Momo is training in a gym with some trainers. Everyone was pushing their limits to be ready for the Sports Festival for they will not be facing just each other, but also **new faces** as well.

We now find Izuku with his headphones in his ear training in a gym, heavy sweat dripping on him as the grey tank top was proof of that. The sweat was all over the teen as he continued to punch the punching bag.

Izuku was to listening to _Reminded_ by Drowning Pool as he was punching the bag with all sorts of combinations, even throwing kicks. As Izuku was punching the bag images started to appear in his mind. The images were the sins of his past. Images would appear every time he threw a punch and it was a haunting image that he would see.

Images of dead bodies on the ground, images Bullseye, an image of Wesker, and finally the worst of all images of his mothers dead. The final one making him loose it and he let loose a scream as he punch the bag, unconsciously channelling OFA. The punch not only broke the sand bag from the chain, but also shattered the bag itself letting sand fly everywhere. Izuku saw this and went to grab another bag from the ground.

"You better clean that up." Izuku looked to see the owner of the gym.

"I will, don't worry." Izuku said as he went back to punching the bag. ' _I have… no,_ _**I must**_ _be ready.'_ Izuku thought as he continued to punch the bag.

* * *

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL ARENA**

The day that every student in UA has been waiting for has come, the day of Sports Festival has arrived. People were coming into the arena, filling the stadium to full capacity, fireworks were going off, and there were cameras everywhere. The doors opened and all of the UA students wearing their gym uniforms made their way to the center of the stadium.

Izuku, was in the locker room getting ready when he received a text from Smoker. The text simply said that Smoker will be watching. Izuku smirk when he read it and before he left Izuku ran into a purple haired boy, with pale skin.

"Something the matter." Izuku said to the mysterious boy and the boy told Izuku something.

" **Hitoshi Shinso** , remember that name." Shinso said to Izuku as he left the room, the teen just stared at his back then left to join everyone at the entrance.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!" Present Mic voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Welcome everyone to the UA annual Sports Festival!" Mic screamed and the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers.

"I am Present Mic and I will be commentator along with my partner in crime… Eraserhead." Mic said as the camera was on him and a mummified Aizawa.

"You do not need me for this, you know that right." Aizawa said simply not wanting to be in the box at all.

"Where's the fun in commentating alone. Now, today the students will be competing in three festival events." Mic said as he had everyone attention on him.

"The first event will be the obstacle race, the second will be a random event, and the last but certainly not least is the tournament battles. The winners of the second event will make it to the tournament, where the students will do battle and the winner ultimately wins the Sports Festival." Mic said as he finished explaining the events in order and when Mic finished Shoto walked up to Izuku.

"Izuku." Shoto called to his classmate and he turned to him. Both of the top students of Class 1A eyed each other, both not saying anything until Shoto decided to speak.

"I will defeat you here and today." Shoto told Izuku simply and strangely Izuku smiled.

"You will try… and **you will fail**." Izuku fired back at Shoto which made the dual quirk user glare at him. Izuku began to tell Shoto something as he left.

"You will never beat me, until you accept that **other side of yours** … and even then it's still a long shot." Izuku said as the halfa hero left him.

"Now we will have the guest referee make her appearance." Mic said as eyes turned to the door and out came Izuku mother Midnight doing a sultry walk to the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the UA Sports Festival." Midnight said as she was on the stage, Izuku groaned when he saw the looks on male students faces when they saw his mother.

"Before we start the Festival we will have a student representative come to the stage and do the pledge. ' _She is going to choose me.'_ Izuku thought lazily as he knew his mother plan and he was right.

"Will my son and Class 1A president, Izuku Kayama, please come to the stage." Midnight announced in the microphone and everyone eyes were now on Izuku as he walked to the stage.

The people in the stands were in shock that the rated +18 hero had a son and some of the girls blushed when they saw Izuku. Izuku stood in front of the stage with his eyes closed. The pros, students, and attendants all looked at the boy wondering what he was going to say, the camera focused on him making him appear on the jumbotron, as **the world eyes** were now on him.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

In the bar the League of Villains were watching Izuku on the flat screen TV that Killmonger ' _borrowed'_ from someone. Killmonger with a drink in hand, his eyes on the TV, and Tomura eyes on the TV as well. AFO in his hideout, sitting in his chair hooked up to a life support system watching the Festival as well.

In a hidden location a group of deadly villains watched Izuku on a massive monitor. "Well look at Shadow, he's gotten quite handsome since I last saw him." A woman said and she looked at man sitting down with a cap on his head shuffling playing cards. The man shuffling the cards was none other than Bullseye and he looked up to an office where a man was watching the screen as well.

"Looks like the boss will be watching these Festival's as well." Bullseye said with a smile on his face as he looked back at screen.

In a warehouse a woman was watching the television with the Izuku face showing, behind her was a tall man with a stoic look on his face. In an another part of the world a boy and his crew were watching the sports festival. At an expensive hotel a woman had an eye on the screen showing Izuku. In a forest a group of people were watching the television and finally in a cabin a boy with silver hair and a girl with red hair were watching the games as well.

* * *

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL**

Izuku had finally open his eyes and finally began to speak. "I'm not gonna to lie, I really don't know what to say, except win." Izuku said looking at everything in front of him.

"Win,Win, Win and **forget everything else.** All that matters right now is winning. We have the eyes of the world on us, show them the talent of **the next generation of heroes**. Show them who will carry **the torch** next, show them **your power** , and most importantly show those plotting in the darkness what they have to **fear**. Someone told me to seize the moment and to tell the world that I have arrived. I have full intention on doing just that, but what about all of you? These are brightest lights that anyone of you could ask for. **Will you rise to occasion or will you fold and break."** Izuku said looking directly at students now as he flipped his hair back and began to speak to them.

"To those that got here by skin of they teeth, the formula is the same… **you win and repeat.** Though watch for the **quiet ones** cause they **bringing the storm** , but know this. Those with a chip on their shoulder… always have **something to prove**. After today there is no more **crying and whining**. You all better pick up the slack, because there is no guarantee that **any of** **you will ever be back.** " With the last sentence Izuku left the stage leaving a crowd and sea of students jaws dropped.

As Izuku was leaving the stage, the camera was still on him. Everyone saw his eyes and could tell that Izuku means business. "Well… let the festival begin." Aizawa said into the microphone as he had a his creepy smile on his face, though no one could see it. Aizawa was glad that Izuku said what he said. There too many students that think UA and the hero world is game.

' _This kid is about to steal the show. Guess I will enjoy this commentary job after all.'_ Aizawa thought with his creepy smile still on his face. "Everyone line up, we are about to start the obstacle race!" Midnight said as she cracked her whip.

The students all lined up ready for the doors to open and ready run, but none were ready like Izuku. For some strange reason the teen got **excited** when he found that he would be **racing**. It's like he was a caged acheetah and he wanted to run **really, really fast**.

Shoto lined up on Izuku' left side, and for some strange reason Minoru lined up on his right, while Hanta was behind him. Izuku didn't pay attention though, his body was itching…no, screaming for the doors to open quicker. Present Mic was still explaining the rules of the race and Aizawa decided to interrupt him when to saw Izuku face.

"Midnight, Mic, start the race or Izuku is going to kick the doors down." Aizawa said as he saw Izuku face and the cameras were back on him. When everyone saw Izuku face their bodies shivered. Izuku face right now was an exact replica of his mother when she is ready to inflict pain as the dominatrix. Midnight look at her son with pride and wiped a fake tear away as she began to start the race. ' _That's my boy.'_ Midnight thought as she began the pre race ceremony.

"On your mark." Midnight said and the students got into positions.

"Get set." Everyone started to kneel, but some student eyes were on Izuku.

" **GO!"** Midnight screamed and when she did all hell broke loose.

In a blink of an eye there was a pillar of ice where Izuku was standing and a lot screaming. The screaming came from Hanta and Minoru. When Midnight said "Go" Shoto summoned ice to freeze Izuku in place, while Hanta fired his tape, and Minoru threw his grape balls.

"Did we get him?" Hanta asked and there was an answer from Aizawa.

"No, you didn't." Aizawa lazily said as the students saw that Izuku wasn't trapped by the ice, tape, or grape balls.

"TOO SLOW!" Izuku yelled to everyone as he was already gone.

* * *

 **FEW SECONDS EARLIER**

" **GO!"** When Izuku heard the word sound of the go from his mother, he accelerated so fast through the doors and took off running. His feet kept going straight, even if he wanted to stop he couldn't. His body just kept telling to run. He took one look back and saw that Shoto and other students tried to stop him.

' _To slow, Shoto.'_ Izuku thought arrogantly as he kept running to see zero pointer robots. ' _This… is gonna be fun.'_ Izuku thought as the Festival has officially begun.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Shadow is about to blow out these kids out the window in this race, I mean this isn't even fair." A woman watching said watching the TV.

"Shadow **is** the fastest in Trinity." Bullseye said which made some in the room give him a doubtful look.

"You're only saying that cause you trained him." The woman fired back and Bullseye rolled his eyes.

"Shadow is fast, but none of us know who really is faster between him and **his brother**." A another woman voice came. This one more elegant and the previous one.

"Oh… it's you. Back from that mission in Rome already. How was it?" Bullseye said to the mysterious woman and she nodded.

"No witnesses and no evidence." Bullseye nodded and spoke to the women.

"I guess you're right. Those **two** never did have an opportunity to see who was **faster**." Bullseye said as he turned back to the race. Wesker eyed Izuku closely through his black shades. ' _Give me a show my son.'_

* * *

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL**

"And he's off and… **gone**." Mic said in a shock tone as he and everyone else saw that Izuku was flying down the course. Izuku had already made to the robots which is the first stage of the race.

"Izuku, is coming up on the robots." Mic commentated as Izuku was still running to the robots. Izuku saw two zero pointers on his right and left were about to strike him. Izuku smirked and channeled OFA to his speed and flashed passed them. The speed and power of the flash step obliterated the machines causing massive explosions. Izuku kept on running when he saw that no one was in his path.

"Holy crap." A spectator said as he echoed what everyone was thinking.

"What are the rest you doing?" Aizawa said to the students that were in shocked at the display of speed and power that Izuku shown. "This is a race, **get moving**." Aizawa said with some emotion, which is strange for him to do. The students heard and obeyed as they began to run to the course as well.

"Mic, what is the record to finish the obstacle race the fastest?" Aizawa said in microphone, already knowing the answer.

"The record is 2:45 set by All Might." Mic answered his best friend and Aizawa leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, he's gonna beat it." Aizawa said loud enough into the microphone so everyone could hear and some started to think that Izuku could do it as the camera went back to Izuku, the boy still having his mother face on him.

Izuku was in another world, no robot that came across him could touch him. He was just too fast. Izuku couldn't believe that he was moving this fast and he didn't want to stop. Izuku was going so fast that he was leaving a trail of behind him and as he was running he heard a voice.

" **Is that as fast you can go?** " When Izuku heard that he looked behind him and saw nothing. ' _That's impossible. None of the students should be able to keep up with my speed.'_ Izuku thought as he turned his head forward and when he did heard the voice again.

"C'mon **Shadow** , you can do better than that." Izuku turned his head to the left and widen his eyes. Izuku couldn't explain what he saw, a broad statement would be a ghost, or a better term is an apparition of a **blue haired boy,** wearing gold limiter rings.

He could see completely through the ghost, but he could tell that the boy was smiling. "What the…" Was all Izuku could say before the voice interrupted him.

"See you at the finish line, **brotha**." With those words the ghost took off faster than Izuku thought and left **him** in the dust. When Izuku saw that and with the words spoken something in him snap.

"HELL NO! Get back here you slacker!" Izuku screamed as he channeled more Chaos to catch up the ghost boy. Gone was the face of his mother or his **sicko** face, now replaced with face of determination. Izuku did not care that at this moment this boy feels familiar to him and the fact that he called him **slacker**.

All he knows right now is that he is **not losing this race** , especially to that boy. The camera was on Izuku throughout the entire time and made people wonder two things. One, why was his bracelets glowing and two, who was he speaking too?

"Uhh… who is he talking to?" Mic said aloud as he and everyone else was just as confused.

"Who knows, but whoever the kid was speaking to just pushed him to another gear." Aizawa said as he saw Izuku face and Aizawa knows, when that face comes on Izuku shit is about go down.

"Looks like some of the students made it past the robots." Aizawa said and Mic commented.

"Yeah, but Izuku is waayyys ahead of them. I'm not trying to be that guy here, but these kids have already lost the race." Mic said and Aizawa nodded his head agreeing with his best friend. "Right now, this is a race for second place."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

A boy was laughing while grabbing a soda can. "What are you laughing at?" A another voice came this one hard and tough.

"I'm laughing at that face." The boy said as the other two boys looked at TV to see Izuku's face.

"I know that face all too well. Shadow made it every time we faced each other." The boy said laughing as he went back to his seat on the couch and continued to the watch the Festival.

* * *

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL**

Izuku was ticked off because he was still trying to catch up to that the boy and now the boy was now taunting him. The boy decided to now backpedal which is amazing for someone moving at high-speed and throw funny faces at Izuku which really pissed him off.

"That's it!" Izuku screamed as he channeled more Chaos making the rings glow brighter. The extra power from Chaos gave Izuku the speed to now run side by side to the boy.

"Ohh… so you do have some speed." The boy said as he and Izuku were approaching the second stage which is the cliff jump or the Fall.

"Izuku is approaching the Fall. Let's see what he does folks." Mic continued to commentate as the crowd watch the jumbotron to see what Izuku will do. Izuku didn't even pay attention to the cliff jump. No, his eyes were slowly on the boy and as the jump was approaching Izuku let his speed do the work.

Izuku and the boy were moving so fast that when the jump came, they both jumped completely over it in one try. Both boys landed on their feet and the moment their feet hit the ground, they looked at each other and took off in a burst of speed.

"He made in one JUMP!" Mic screamed as he couldn't believe what he saw, hell no one in the stadium could and they were there live to see it.

"This kid is unreal." One spectator said in shock and everyone would have to check their pulse for what Izuku did next.

Izuku and the mysterious ghost boy were still running neck and neck. They were coming up on the final stage of the Obstacle race which was the land mine field. Izuku saw that the land mines was coming into view, but he didn't stop and neither did the ghost.

"Let's kick up a notch." The boy said Izuku in a cocky tone and Izuku snorted.

"Try to keep up, slacker." Izuku said as red streaks and a gold aura covered Izuku's body. Izuku had went into Burst Mode and a bright gold light emitted from the boy wrist.

All Might spit up blood as he couldn't believe that his successor had went into Burst Mode. ' _When I said show the world that you arrived, I didn't envision this Izuku.'_ All Might thought as he and everyone else watched Izuku.

Izuku speed went to a whole new level in Burst Mode, right now Izuku looks like a flash of green lightning running across the course. In Burst Mode he is at his fastest and to dahis surprise the ghost was keeping up with him. ' _This guy_ _**is fast**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as they continued to run and both were creating a massive dust cloud behind him, well mainly Izuku was.

"Izuku is approaching the Land Mines, if he's get past this he will have a clear path to the finish line." Mic continued to commentate and Aizawa snorted.

"If he get past. Mic, everybody knows he going to pass it." Aizawa said as he looked back to the screen.

Izuku saw the land mines coming and there was no stopping in his mind. ' _ **I'm not stopping.'**_ Izuku thought determinedly, refusing to lose this race. Izuku and the boy boosted their speed for the final time and unknowingly created a sonic boom.

The boom making a massive noise that sounded throughout the stadium, blowing some students away from the sheer power of it. Izuku and the boy charged through the minefield, setting every single one of the mines off and causing massive explosions. Jaws hit the ground and eyes widen throughout the stadium.

"HOLY SH-" Mic didn't finish as Aizawa cut him off.

"Mic, kids watch this." Aizawa scolded his best friend, but who could blame Present Mic

"Hey, do you guys see that?" A student pointed in the air to see a bunch of purple smoke clouds. Everyone saw the smoke, some students were still at the fall and some had crossed it, but were blown back because of the sonic boom that Izuku created.

"Damn it." Katsuki said roughly as he fired explosions to cross the fall again and make his away to the finish line.

" _You will never beat me till you accept that other side."_ The voice of Izuku came in to Shoto mind as he witnessed power of Izuku. ' _I will defeat you without his power. My mother is here, watch mother as I show the world what I can do with_ _**your power**_ _.'_ Shoto thought as he made his way over the fall.

"HE CHARGED THROUGH THE MINEFIELD!" Mic screamed into the microphone making some people grab their ears.

"Mic, lower your voice." Aizawa told his friend even though he was shocked as well from what Izuku just did.

That said boy was now running through the tunnel with the blue haired ghost still beside him. Izuku saw the white light at the end the tunnel signaling that he was at the end of the race. Izuku looked to his left too and the ghost looked at him. They both then turned their heads straight and made a proclamation.

" **I'm going to win!"** The boys screamed as the white light was coming up close. Izuku and the boy ran into the white light never slowing down and when he emerged Izuku he saw a wall. Through all the excitement Izuku forgot that he needed to slow down.

"Shit!" Izuku screamed as he tried to stop himself from crashing.

Izuku put his feet down hard, trying to stop himself from crashing into the wall. The ground was breaking from the speed that Izuku produced and Izuku was doing everything he could to stop himself from hitting the wall. Izuku eventually was able to stop him as the tips of his sneakers were touching the wall when he came to full stop.

Izuku got up from the ground and saw that jaws were on the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the Obstacle race is Izuku Kayama." Aizawa said as everyone was still in shock at what they saw from Izuku and that after charging head first into a minefield Izuku didn't have a scratch on him.

"WE HAVE A NEW RECORD!" Present Mic exclaimed as Izuku and everyone else in the stadium turned to the jumbotron. What they saw an image of Izuku, a speed time that said 2:10, and the word new record written underneath his name in gold lettering.

"The class 1A president now holds an another new record in UA, eclipsing the number one hero All Might!" Mic screamed into the Microphone so everyone heard him and it was soundless for a few seconds, with Izuku feeling little bit uncomfortable. Then all it took was one clap, one cheer, and one attendant standing, which led to an eruption of cheers from the crowd.

The stadium that day possibly beat Arrowhead stadium in Kansas City as the loudest stadium on the planet. The cheers were coming from everywhere in the building and outside of the building. The people, hell the pros never saw anything like Izuku. Izuku was overwhelmed with the cheers that he was getting, he took a sigh and decided to bow to everyone.

"I told you that there are not many people like him." A certain flame hero said to his wife and Rei looked at Izuku in shocked just like everyone else did. Izuku was waving to everyone in the crowd and his eyes eventually landed on Shoto mother.

When Izuku saw her images flashed into his head on a woman whose hair was as white snow and this said woman was **freezing** everyone in her sight. ' _What the hell?'_ Izuku thought as he shook his head to recover walked to wall and leaned on it as he waited for the rest of the students to show up.

' _What the hell was that about back there in the race? Who was that guy and why did call him slacker? Also, why did I see those images when I saw that white haired woman. I believe that woman was Shoto's mother. I need to talk to Smoker when I get chance, hopefully he may know something.'_ Izuku rambled in his head as he saw other students head to the end.

Izuku saw that Shoto, Katsuki, and others among his class had made to the end. All of them looked at Izuku who was smiling. ' _The race was a good warm up. Now, I'm itching for a real challenge.'_ Izuku thought as he smiled seeing other students make to the end.

"The race is officially over, now we move onto second event. Get ready everybody cause the show is just getting started." Mic said as the students looked determined to carry on.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Damn." Was the only thing Killmonger could say after he watched the race. Tomura was know better and AFO stayed silent.

"That race was a cakewalk for Shadow." A woman said as now many people were watching the Festival.

"So, Bullseye, you think your boy could win the whole thing." The woman asked the Trinity agent.

"Is that a rhetorical question. Though I will admit those red streaks were new, I wonder if the kid developed a new move." Bullseye said as the camera showed the other students from different angles.

"This Festival will be most interesting. I hope to see more of your skills, my son." Wesker said aloud as he watched his creation from his office.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Shadow has gotten stronger, hasn't he **Omega**." A woman said to Omega. Omega didn't say anything, he didn't move, or nod. He just looked the TV stoically.

The woman at the expensive hotel smirked at Shadow display of power. "Those boys never change." The woman said as she sipped her umbrella drink. "I guess I should head back to the team."

"Looks like I need to get stronger, I can not fall behind to Shadow." A boy said as he watched TV.

"Will do that after the festival is over." A woman voice came and the man turned to her.

"Fine. For now we watch, then after we go back to training, got it **Bee**. We have to be prepared." The boy said to two individuals in the room and they nodded to him.

"Shadow has gotten strong hasn't he." A woman said to her friend next to her and the boy was just nodded. "Do you think that **Endeavor** is there, at the Festival I mean." The woman said and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you are right **Sliver**. " The woman said and then snickered. "Imagine how that idiot is gonna be after seeing to Shadow's race." The woman said and the boy smiled.

"God damn, Shadow. That was some speed he displayed." A boy said to his friends and they groaned. "What?" The boy said wondering what made his friends annoyed.

"You and him are going to race each other again." A voice said not the tough one but a gentle one.

"Of course we have to race each other. I will never admit that he is faster till he beats me. The boy said determinedly and his friends went back to the Television.

"You will never change will yah, **Sonic**."

* * *

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL**

The students had made it, some were tired, some were still ready to go, and some didn't know what to think after the race, but they all knew one thing. That if anyone one of them have a chance at winning, they would have to defeat **him**.

Him being the Class 1A president, the man who passed the entire exam with a 100%, the man who conquered All Might Obstacle Race record, and now the man who might just win the Festival. Izuku Kayama has just become **public enemy number one** in the eyes of the students and he was more than ready to accept the challenge.

 **To be continued**

 **DBZ NARRATOR VOICE:** **The games have begun. Izuku started with an absolute obliteration of his competition in the race. But can Izuku do it again, especially when the next event requires teamwork. How will Izuku survive when he is enemy number one and everyone wants him to lose. Find out next time in Izuku: The Ultimate weapon**

 **Chapter 12: Bring the Calvary**


	12. Chapter 12: Calvary

**Whats up guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that, been working and guess what KH3 drops this tuesday! I will be on another small break to play that lol. But anyway I have another new chapter, I will probably finish up the Festival in two or three more chapters then it's on to the Stain arc and the Bounty Arc (AU). Enjoy it peeps and again sorry for the wait.**

 **Also in other news The new My hero manga dropped a bomb. Spoiler Alert! Izuku has six quirks that belong to the previous users. Great didn't see that coming. In all serious I don't know if I am going to do that... still on the fence, but if I do that I will be doing the black whip later in season two or in season three. Anyway that is all for the canon side of things. Now enjoy the new chapter of the Ultimate Weapon.**

 **Also one more thing... I will be doing a spinoff story to Izuku the Ultimate weapon and that will be called Trinity Files: The Shadow Missions. It will detail past mission Izuku has done as Shadow. It will feature team dark, bullseye, wesker. It will detail past mission that will involve assassinations, kidnappings, and so on. So keep a look out for that. Now enjoy the story.**

 **Justin D.- Thanks for the support and Izuku will have a pet, not a dragon though more of a hybrid wolf. I'll explain in future chapters.**

 **All MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

* * *

Chapter 12: The Cavalry Arrives

Previously: The Sports Festival has begun and the first event was nothing short of domination by Izuku. Izuku's display of speed left the crowd, students, and possibly the entire world in absolute shock. How will Izuku wow the crowd in the second event. The Festival continues as next event is about to begin.

 **SPORTS FESTIVAL**

"The Obstacle race is finished and first place Izuku Kayama!" Present Mic screamed into the microphone as the students all had their eyes on Izuku.

"In second place is the half iceman and half fireman himself… Shoto Todoroki and in third place is UA explosive teen…Katsuki Bakugo." Mic told everyone as images of everyone places were appearing on the jumbotron.

"Excellent work everyone on the obstacle race." Everyone looked to the stage to see that it was Midnight standing right next to the spin wheel.

"We will now the being the second event of the Sports Festival." Midnight said as she spun the wheel with different names on it. The students saw the names on the spin wheel. Some of the names that were on the spin wheel were Domination, Capture the flag, Cavalry battle, Dodgeball, Search and Destroy. The wheel kept on spinning and eventually landed on Cavalry battle.

' _Dang, I was hoping for search and destroy._ ' Izuku thought as his mother began to explain the rules of the event, though Izuku didn't pay attention though. He already knew the rules of the game, plus his mind was on what he saw during the race, specially on the blue haired boy that was able to run with him.

' _I need to get to my phone and contact Smoker. That blue haired guy had limiter rings on him. Could he one of the Warriors? And what about Shoto's mother? Could she be connected to Trinity in some way? I need to- wait what did mom say about 10 million points.'_ Izuku thoughts were cut short when he heard the word 10 million and quickly looked towards his mother was just smirking down at him.

Izuku saw on the screen that next to his name was 10 million points and when he looked around he saw that everyone had their eyes on him. The students eyes looking like they will kill Izuku in a moment notice.

' _Shit.'_ Izuku swore as he saw that everyone began to make teams, and not to Izuku surprise no one wanted to team with him. ' _I'm the most dangerous in the game, so taking me out means everyone else has a chance to win.'_ Izuku concluded as he saw that Tenya was coming towards him.

"Izuku, I have come to tell you that I will not be joining your team." Tenya told Izuku and Izuku honestly didn't listen. Tenya then bowed to Izuku and began to speak again. "I want to also be a pro hero and become your rival. I hope you under- Where did he go!?" Tenya screamed as looked back up to see that Izuku was gone.

* * *

 **THREE SECONDS EARLIER**

' _I need to find teammates.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Tenya bow. ' _Time go.'_ Izuku saw that was his que to leave and flashed to Ochako's location.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Ochako was walking around wondering who she should team with for the Cavalry battle, when a green haired teen appeared literally right in front of her face. "Hey Ochako, want to be on the same team." Izuku said to the surprised girl and she immediately blushed.

"Uhhh… sure." Ochako said blushing and her face got even more red when Izuku grab her hand.

"Let's go." Izuku said as he flashed to Fumikage.

"Yo Fumikage, let's be on the same team." Izuku said to the bird boy as he and Ochako appeared before the dark shadow user. Fumikage looked at Izuku then to Ochako who was holding her stomach and trying not to throw up.

"What's wrong with Ochako?" Fumikage asked Izuku and he looked at her.

"Oh, they just slight nausea from being in the flash step with me. Happens all the time to first timers." Izuku responded casually and went back to asking the bird boy about joining his team.

"So about my team." Izuku said too Fumikage and the darkness obsessed boy nodded his head.

"I have a pretty good chance of making to the final event if I team with you." Fumikage said to Izuku as the boys pounded each other fist to make their team up official.

"Now who will be our fourth team mate." Izuku said aloud wondering who he should chose next and the answer came crashing towards him… literally.

"HEYY!" Izuku heard the loud female voice and turn to see a pink haired girl running towards him at full speed and evidently crashing into him.

"Whoof, it's a good thing I caught you before the match could start. I want to be part of your team." The mysterious girl said to Izuku as she was on top of him and Izuku was on the bottom rubbing his head.

"Yeah, sure." Izuku told the pink haired girl as he looked at her and saw that her eyes were strange.

' _Her eyes look like strange, must be part of her quirk.'_ Izuku thought as he began to introduce himself to the energetic teammate.

"What's your name anyway, girl?" Izuku asked his teammate and she smiled.

"The name is **Mei… Mei Hatsume.** I'm from the support class and I am the best inventor in there." Mei told the trio of 1-A students. Izuku nodded and began to think.

' _This girl is from support… interesting. Mei could have gadgets that could be useful in this event. No doubt everyone will be targeting me to get the 10 million points and knock me out of the next event. Also I do have some ideas for support weapons and I could use some for myself as my pro careers moves forward.'_ Izuku thought as he told his team his plan as his other two classmates were talking to Mei.

"Alright everyone listen up, I have a plan." Izuku said to his team as they began to listen to him.

"What's the plan, Izuku?" Fumikage asked his team leader, the bird boy all serious.

"The plan is we survive. Ochako you make me weightless so I will be easier to carry, Fumikage if any trouble comes to us use dark shadow to provide support, Mei since you're from support department I'm assuming you have some toys in that thing on your back." Izuku said the support member and she grew a big smile.

"Oh yeah, my babies here will make some noise." Mei told and while Fumikage and Ochako looked at Mei weirdly for calling her inventions babies, Izuku though did not care. The teen just nodded his head and carry on with his plan.

"Good, do you by any chance have smoke pellets?" Izuku asked Mei and she nodded handing him the smoke pellets that look like silver marbles.

"Yeah, these will do. The smoke will cause a distraction if things get too hot. Also with my quirks I can provide ample support for dark shadow and get us out of trouble if things get really hot. I'm predicting that will happen since everyone in this event wants my head. Alright, that's plan. Understand." Izuku told his team and they all nodded their head.

"I know from personal experience that your plan will work, Deku." Ochako told Izuku and he was surprised from the amount of trust he has from Ochako. Izuku nodded to her and told himself that he will get these three to the final event.

"Everyone time is up, it's time to start the battles." Midnight said as crack her whip and the teams began to form their horses.

 **Teams are the same as canon**

Izuku saw that all the teams were formed and saw that their eyes were all on his team. Izuku put the 10 million points headband on his forehead. "Start the countdown!" Izuku saw his mother say as he cracked her whip again and the crowd began countdown from ten.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4... 3... 2... 1"

" **GO!"**

The battle had officially started and just like Izuku thought every single team came for his group. "Izuku here they come." Fumikage said as he produced dark shadow and Izuku told him to stop.

"Don't move… not yet." Izuku told his team and they nodded.

"Here I come, Deku!" Katsuki screamed as he and his team were getting close to Izuku.

"Not so fast." All the other team leaders said as they were also getting close to Izuku and his team were starting to become worried.

"Izuku, we really need to move now." Mei said and Izuku told them wait.

"Not yet… I need more time." Izuku whispered to his team and they were confused on what Izuku was planning.

"Looks like everyone is going after Team Izuku and the 10 million points!" Mic commentated as he saw what was happening.

"It's make sense. Izuku is the most dangerous in these events, getting him out will give everyone else a higher percent chance to win." Aizawa also commented and Mic praised his good skill in commentary.

"Good commentary." Mic told him with a thumbs up.

The teams were now a couple feet from Izuku's team and now Izuku decided to move. "Everyone hold on to me!" Izuku oder his team and with Ochako making him weightless made it easier for his team to hold on to him.

"Don't throw up!" Izuku told his team, which made them and everyone else confused until Fumikage realized what Izuku was about to do. The teen bracelets began to glow and Izuku flashed step his entire team away from everyone else. Everyone that was running to Izuku's team just stopped and looked at the spot with wide eyes. There was no one there.

"Holy crap!" Mic and Aizawa said together as they saw what Izuku did. Everyone in the stands jaws just dropped.

"He and the rest of his team disappeared." Of the random person said as he began to look around to see Team Izuku.

"Is that fair to do?" Another person said as he too began to search. Everyone began to search even the pros, the action was put to halt down at the field as the teams did the same as the pros and fans.

"Where did they go!?" Mina shouted as he couldn't believe what she saw.

"Shut up raccoon eyes, Deku will pop up again. For now just keep a lookout." Katsuki said as his team nodded and everyone else became tense. The plan for them was to rush Izuku and get the 10 million points but with Izuku gone, what will they do now.

"Well, looks like the power 1-A president is more than just rumors." Everyone turned to see a blonde hair boy.

"And who the hell are you?" Katsuki said while snarling and the boy laughed sinisterly"

"My name is **Neito Monoma** and students from Class 1-B will be vict-" The arrogant Neito was cut when a Izuku and his team appeared in front of him.

"Uhhh… hi." Izuku said as he flashed again to a farther distance and this time the team reappeared. Izuku looked tired, out of breath, and his team mates faces looked green. They honestly looked like they were about to throw up.

"Deku… please don't do that... **Ever again**." Ochako told Izuku and the rest of the team agreed with her.

"Team Izuku has returned! Those guys might need some buckets." When Mic said that Fumikage, Ochako, and Mei really decided to just give up there and just throw up.

"Sorry guys, first time can be bit rough." Izuku apologize them quickly as he saw that teams were again charging at him.

"Get your stomach together, we got company." Dark shadow said to the group and Izuku quickly grabbed the smoke pellets that Mei gave him.

"I'm going for Deku!" Katsuki scream as his group was charging at him at very fast rate with the help of explosions.

"Guys, hold your breath." Izuku told them as he threw the pellets and the devices released the smoke.

"What the hell!?" Everyone screamed as they saw the smoke cloud their vision.

"Move forward!" Izuku screamed to his team they did so. "Keep going forward, I'll meet you guys." Izuku told them and they got confused.

"What do you mean meet-" Mei didn't finish as Izuku flashed away, which made Ochako and Fumikage sigh.

"What the?" Mei was gobbed smack that he just left and Fumikage reassured her.

"He does that, come on." Fumikage said as Dark shadow began to guide the team through smoke and to safety.

While Izuku used his flash step to get high in the air and he used eagle pulse to see where the other teams were located. Thanks to Izuku eagle pulse he could see through the smoke and see where every team points were. Izuku attacked plan had formed and he was on the move. ' _Time to get some points.'_ Izuku thoughts as he moved in for the steal.

Izuku first targeted team Pony and stole her 70 points, he then went to team Kendo to steal her 225 right off her head. Izuku flashed all over the arena taking from team Monoma, team Toru, team Kodai, and finally team Rin. The teams had no chance against Izuku flash step and his eagle pulse. Izuku saw that the smoke was about to lift and made one last stop to team Shoto.

Shoto looked the around to see people panicking and realized that it was Izuku's doing. He told his team to keep their eyes open. When Shoto turned his head to the right he saw Izuku and he smirked. Izuku flashed again to get closer to him and Shoto wasn't prepared for the speed of Izuku as he flashed right in front of his face. Shoto unconsciously used his fire and Izuku saw the flames appear.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and flashed away, but not without leaving Shoto a message. "See you in the finals, Shoto." Was that Izuku said as he flashed away to join his team. Shoto couldn't believe what just happen, he nearly used **his** flames.

"Something seems to be going on in the smoke cloud." Mic commentated to the fans.

"It's Izuku." Aizawa said into the microphone and everyone of the attendants began to widen their eyes.

"He's taking the points." Endeavor said and his wife heard him.

"How do you know?" Rei asked Enji as she looked at him.

"You'll see." Was all that Enji said to her and Rei looked back to the smoke as it began to dissipate.

When the Smoke finally cleared everyone knew what happened and looked to find team Izuku and when they did, they saw that Izuku wasn't with them. They saw that the team horse formation was still there, but no captain. Izuku finally appeared and what they saw next made them widen their eyes. Izuku had points in his hands and the teams realized that he had stolen their points.

"Izuku has stolen the other teams points!" Mic shouted and the scoreboard calculate how many Izuku had and it came out to 10,002,025! Everyone widen their eyes and just couldn't believe what happened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if Team Izuku can hold out for another five minutes then that also will be a new record set in the Cavalry battle." Present Mic announced to the world and people began to wonder if what kind of person Izuku is.

"Oh and FYI, the records that Izuku holds are fastest obstacle race, most sit ups, fastest to finish the written exam, most rescue and villain points in the entrance exam which also made him being the only person in UA history to pass the entrance with a complete 100%. Could we all be looking at a future prodigy." Mic said as people from pro department began to think if they should recruit Izuku into the hero agency.

"Told you he would go for the points. Izuku could see through the smoke and with his other quirk allows him to basically teleport." Endevor told his wife as she continued to watch Izuku.

"Shoto has yet to use his fire." Rei said and now Enji looked at her.

"I told him that if he wants to beat Izuku he has to use his left side." Enji told his wife as they both recalled the dinner that Enji told the family about Izuku.

"I didn't believe you then, I thought you just wanted Shoto to use his fire, but now I see. I see what you meant… **Shoto has to use his fire to win**." Rei said and Enji nodded.

"They will no doubt fight in the tournament round. Shoto is skilled enough with your quirk to get to finals or the semi final. The question is what will happen once he fight's Izuku, and I know from **experience** that the boy can fight." Enji said and Rei saw him rub his jaw, making Rei raise an eyebrow.

' _Fuyumi told me that Enji can home once with a jaw injury. Could this Izuku boy… no, what am I thinking. Izuku seems skilled yes, but Enji is Enji. He is Endeavor.'_ Rei thought as she and her husband turned back to the battle to see the final five minutes.

"Deku, you got the points!" Ochako screamed seeing that Izuku had the other teams points. "Now you've made us even bigger targets." Mei told him seeing the broad and Izuku smiled. "We just have to hold for five minutes and then victory will be ours." Izuku told his team as every other team began to glare at him.

The teams charged at Izuku trying to recover the points they lost or just simply get his 10 million. "Katsuki, what are we waiting for man?" Eijiro asked and he saw something on Katsuki face that he rarely sees. Katsuki had a straight face.

"We lost the battle. Let's just hold our ground if any of the teams come for us." Katsuki said simply and it shocked his team.

"What!?" Mina screamed and Katsuki returned to his normal self.

"Shut up pinky, I said we lost! Deku, could have easily took our points in the smoke, but he didn't. I don't know why and I don't care right now. Right now, I just want to make it to the next round." Katsuki told his team and they nodded their heads in agreement, for Katsuki was right. They seen the power of Izuku and he could've easily taken their points.

"How did he get that many points and see through the smoke?" Denki said aloud and Tenya answered.

"Denki, did you forget that Izuku told us his quirks abilities." Tenya said to his teammate and Denki widen his eyes.

"Awww man, I forgot that Izuku has six quirks. One of them allows him to teleport and another gives him x-ray vision or something like that." When Denki finished that sentence the teams and the people that didn't know Izuku widen their eyes beyond belief.

"HE HAS **SIX QUIRKS**!" The stadium erupted so loud that some people in city heard what they said and people who were watching on TV couldn't believe it. No one could believe it and some looked at Midnight wondering who the father of the boy was.

"That should be impossible." One person said.

"Impossible, it's unheard of!" Another person said.

"Six quirks." Rei said in shock like everyone else while Enji didn't show any reaction at all. Enji was looking at his youngest son wondering what he would do now.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming." Killmonger said aloud in the bar.

"That should be impossible… right sensei?" Tomura asked his teacher and the computer was silent.

' _So, you've figured out quirk implantation and you've done it successfully. Wesker, what is this child to you?'_ AFO thought as he continued to watch Izuku.

"This kid is a prodigy in the making… no he is a future number one hero." One journalist said and people began to echo his sentence. Everyone believed that day in the Sports Festival that they witness that rise of future number one hero.

The teams down on the field didn't know what to say or do for that matter. Most of them needed to get back points, but they would going up against a guy with six freaking quirks. Not to mention they didn't have much time left.

' _Screw it.'_ The teams thought as they charged at Izuku team to get the points, while team Katsuki, Shoto, Shinso, and Tetsutetsu waited. They already knew the outcome of this battle.

The teams went at Izuku with everything they had but Izuku and his team evaded all their attacks using the flash step and with only two minutes left this battle was nearly over. The teams though didn't stop as they tried everything, Neito tried to copy his quirk but Izuku was just too quick with his flash step.

"We're down to a 1:50!" Mic shouted, the teams heard and made one last assault on Izuku.

"Get him!" Minoru shouted as he threw grape balls at Izuku's team, but yet again the teen used the flash step to avoid it, but he made one mistake. Izuku flashed his team to a safe distance but they were sick. Their faces were beyond green and you could tell with Fumikage, his face went from the black to dark green. Izuku had to stop using the flash step and the quick break gave the teams some hope.

Kojiro Bondo in team Yui Kodai used his quirk to fire some kind of glue substance to trap team Izuku. It almost worked with the fact that Izuku saw it coming and jumped from his team to avoid capture.

"Guys run!" Izuku told his team as he jumped from them. Ochako, Mei and Fumikage tried to get to a spot where Izuku can reach them, but they were surround by the teams that lost their points.

"Izuku, evades the glue and is now in the air. With a 1:10 left what will the teams do to take Izuku down." Mic commentated as the people were at the edge of their seats.

"Also if the captain's **feet** touches the ground they and the team will be eliminated." Mic commentated to his the people. Realization came to Shoto as he came up an idea. An idea that will not only eliminate Izuku, but prove that his ice quirk is superior.

"Everyone listen, I have plan." Shoto told his team as they listened to his words.

"Looks like the kids are going to get him out by elimination." Aizawa said as Mic complimented him on his commentary.

"Nowhere to go." Kendo said to Izuku as he was still in the air and now falling. Izuku widen his eyes, he was trapped and he was falling with nowhere to go. If he goes to his team the others will get him and take the points, plus his team stomachs can't survive another jump from the flash step.

" **Horn shot!"** Pony shouted as a horn flew to Izuku and he moved to the side to dodge it, but there were more coming. A barrage of horns were flying to Izuku and all he could do was dodge and fall. Then teen had to think quickly he had two more flash's in him, so he need to make them count.

As the teen neared dodged the horn shots he prepared himself for what he was about to do. When Izuku neared the ground he flashed, disappering from everyone's view. "Where did he go?" Minoru asked, but he and everyone would get their answered when saw him appear. They thought that they had won when they saw him on the ground, but they were wrong when they saw that his feet were on the ground. What was, was the Izuku's hands.

Everyone couldn't believe that the teen was doing a handstand in the middle of the battle. He was literally upside down with the points tied to his arms as he concentrated to prevent his feet from hitting the ground.

"You got to be kidding me." Kendo said in shock as she watched the teen balance himself on his hands. Izuku saw that everyone eyes were on him and began to move. He put is right hand forward and then his left hand repeating the process over again.

"Get him!" Shoto yelled as he using the other teams to his advantage. Izuku saw that teams began towards and he began to pick up. Izuku moved his hands faster as he tried to avoide the teens, the audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shoto saw this as his opportunity to use his plan.

"Momo, now!" Izuku looked to Shoto to see him recive a pole created by Momo. Shoto drove the pole into the ground and activated his quirk. Izuku widened his eyes as he saw the ice coming towards him, if his hands get trapped it's all over. Izuku didn't let that stop him nor did he stop his hands, he also had a plan. _'I need to time this right.'_

Everyone watched as the ice cover the field and was nearing Izuku. They thought it was over, but the teen was about to surprise them again. Izuku saw ice nearing him and he as it got closer the teen pushed up making him jump and spin over the ice. "Are you serious!?" Everyone screamed watching Izuku display of agility. Izuku knew the move work, but what he didn't expect was that Fumikage would send him some aid in the form of Dark Shadow.

"Dark Shadow, go!" Fumikage screamed and the shadow creature took off to Izuku. The teen saw Dark Shadow and grabbed onto him. Dark Shadow took Izuku high into leaving the trapped teams to watch helplessly in the ice.

"Pony fire and hit that thing." Kendo told her classmate and she nodded firing more horns at Dark Shadow and Izuku. Dark shadow was dodging and weaving through horn shots as he was stretching his body. Izuku saw the line that Dark Shadow was creating and smiled, he had fun idea. Izuku climbed up onto Dark Shadow and jumped onto the shadow line and began to slide down to Fumikage. Izuku was grinding Dark's Shadow shadow line like it was railing at a skate park.

"What are you doing!?" Dark Shadow yelled to Izuku and the teen apologized, although he really wanted to do this.

"Sorry, Dark Shadow." Izuku said smiling as he continued to grind down Dark shadow. The crowd eyes probably for the tenth time today widen and jaws dropped at what Izuku was doing.

"Izuku is grinding on Fumikage's Dark Shadow!" Mic screamed to the people.

"Impressive." Endeavor and Aizawa said as they watched Izuku dodged and weave through the horns.

"Izuku has turned the Cavalry battle into the X-Games!" Mic commentated as he saw dodge more of Pony horn shots and there was only about ten seconds left in the event. "There are ten seconds left!" Mic screamed.

"Fire everything you have at him!" Kendo screamed to the teams as they all tried to throw everything they have at Izuku, but he dodged and weaved through all, hell he even jumped over one of the horn shots and landed gracefully back onto the shadow line.

"It's over." Was all that Izuku said as he saw the clock reach zero.

The alarm went off and the Battle was over. Izuku came all the way down and landed right next to his team, who were too busy throwing up in trash cans. ' _Looks like the flash step hit them more than I thought.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at them. Dark Shadow came down as well and began to pat Fumikage's back as he continued to throw up, he also gave a glare to Izuku for grinding on him. Izuku rubbed his head and laughed.

"The Battle is over and the winner is Team Izuku, and with that win that sets a new record with a team winning the Cavalry Battle with the most points in UA history. So congratulations to team Izuku on gaining a new record." Mic announced to the crowd as they erupted in cheers. The losing teams put their head down and Izuku walked over to them.

"You guys have nothing to be sad about. Like said in the beginning, the time of whining and crying is over." Izuku began to say as they looked at him.

"You all fought your hardest and gave it everything you had. Let this defeat be the motivation you need to be stronger. Train, get stronger, develop new moves, and when next year comes around I hope to see some of you in the tournament round. Beside who's to say I'm going to do this next year. It's going to be someone else turn to to step into the spotlight and be the show. So which one of you will be the the next one? My bet is on Pony, those horns on her pack a punch." Izuku told them as he left and made his way back to his team.

Izuku words did make the losing teams feel better, they needed to get stronger…way stronger if they want to take on Izuku. Izuku speech also made look at him differently. They thought he was going to come over here to gloat, but he know he congratulated them on a well fought battle and gave them advice to work harder.

"Wow… he's an interesting guy." Pony said as she saw Izuku head back to his team. "Yeah, I actually thought he came here to gloat for a minute." Kendo said and Tsu spoke next.

"Izuku is not that kind of guy *Ribbit*. He does have a little cockiness to him, but not much where he gloats about beating someone. He's well… like Pony said an interesting guy." Tsu said in her honest tone as everyone else began to head to the locker room.

Izuku finished checking on his team and congratulate them on a great win. He also gave them good luck in the tournament round and boy they knew they were going to need it because they will be facing Izuku and this time it will be alone. Izuku left for the locker room to get his phone and before the teen could make it to his phone he was stopped by Shoto.

Shoto led Izuku to a secluded hallway where Shoto could tell Izuku more about his history. "Why have you brought me here, Shoto." Izuku said annoyed as he wanted to get to his phone to contact Smoker.

"You almost made me use it." Shoto told Izuku and he realized that he was talking about his fire.

"I saw that." Izuku replied plainly and it made Shoto glare at him.

"Do you know want to why I don't use my fire?" Shoto asked Izuku and he said nothing.

"I will never use the power of the man that made my mother suffer, that made my life a living hell. You see my father wanted someone to surpass All Might-" Izuku put his hand up to stop Shoto.

"I think I can see where this is going. Your father married your mother for her quirk which resulted in a quirk marriage. Then he began to train you day in day out so you will have the power to surpass All Might." Izuku said and Shoto widen his eyes.

"Judging from your reaction I'm right. Listen Shoto and I mean really listen because I'm about to give you some **truth**. When Tomura turned your ice to dust, I told you to use your fire so we could escape because I knew for a fact that none of you were ready to deal with those kind of villains. Tomura going was going to kill Momo, he was about to turn one of our classmates to fucking dust! And you know who be responsible for her death. Not Tomura cause he wouldn't care, not me, not the teachers, and not Endeavor. **You** would be responsible because you have a power that could helped us escape instead you decided to stick with your pride and let that kill us. So when we fight and I know for a fact that we are going to fight… **you better use that fire**. If not then you will be the **easiest fight I've ever had.** " Izuku told Shoto as he left him in the hallway.

Izuku made it back the locker room while the stadium was being prepared for the Tournament. Izuku got to his phone and called Smoker. "CC, you there." Izuku called to Smoker and was immediately answered.

"Hey kid, how goes the Festival?" Smoker asked and Izuku ignored it. He didn't call him to have a conversation. No, Izuku needed information.

"I need you to check the file on anyone with blue hair and with a speed like quirk. This guy had limiter rings, I think he may be one of the warriors." Smoker nodded his head and went to the file.

"I got him. He his name is Sonic and he is the leader of the cell known as Team Sonic. He is fast, very fast. Holiday says his speed is the only that can rival yours." Smoker told Izuku as the teen recalled the race he had. Izuku heard his name be called to start the tournament.

"One more thing get me everything on Rei Todoroki and Trinity." Smoker raised an eyebrow at that.

"Will do… and good luck in the tournament. CC out." Smoker hung the the phone and began to send Izuku everything on Rei.

Smoker also looked the through the Trinity file and found some interesting things not just on team Sonic but also on Endeavor wife. " **Twin sister."** Smoker said as he read the file on the twin sister of Rei.

' _Rei and_ _ **Mei Liang,**_ _twin sisters that have the same quirk. Code name for the Mei in Trinity is…_ _ **Killer Frost.**_ _Oh shit, I need to get this to Shadow.'_ Smoker thought as he sent the file to Izuku phone.

"Hey, that Izuku kid about fight." A officer yelled and many people began to crowd the TV to see Izuku first match in the Tournament and Smoker went outside to watch as well.

Izuku standing in front of Shinso, the boy he met earlier in the tournament and right now Izuku was pissed. His hair was flipped back and he got rid of the UA jacket and decided to wear his black tank top. Shinso on the other hand was calm…to calm for Izuku liking.

' _There is something different about him. Ojiro did tell me that I should be careful for his quirk, but he is so calm. Like nothing I've done has fazed him at all. I don't like this.'_ Izuku thought as he saw his mother crack her whip to officially start the Match.

"The first match as he begun and neither opponent has made a move yet." Mic commentated as he, Eraserhead, and everyone else watched the fight. Izuku watch Shinso strangely smile and Shinso first sentence made him very worried.

"It's been long time… **Shadow**." When Shinso spoke his voice changed from a male to a female. The crowd and students were confused. The pros eyes widen and they became fearful.

"Who are you!?" Izuku screamed to 'Shinso' as the imposter eyes changed color to yellow.

"What, you don't remember me?" 'Shinso' said as the world saw the boy skin turn blue and hair turn red.

"What the hell?" Shoto said as he and everyone else saw Shinso body turn into a female wearing a white midriff shirt with long sleeves and white pants and matching white high heeled boots.

"You don't remember your old friend… **Mystique**. " Mystique said to Izuku and his eyes widen. One thought went through everybody that truly knew Izuku. ' _They have returned.'_

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Let the test begin." Omega said in a monotone voice as he watch the TV with his leader on it.

"So my wayward children have become too move have they." Wesker said as he watched from his office with a smile. "This is going to be the best Festival ever." Wesker said as he continued to watch the battle between his son and Mystique.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **DBZ Narrator voice: Mystique has made her presence known. Will Izuku be able to defeat this blast from the past and what of this test. The sports Festival continues as many more battles start to begin.**

 **Found out next time in Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon in Chapter 13: Shadow vs. Mystique!**


	13. Chapter 13: Shadow vs Mystique

**Hey guys, what's up. It's been while since I updated sorry about that work has been a pain in the ass and about to quit. I also have been playing some KH3 and I beat it. I loved it, it was a great game filled with emotional moments, had great boss battles, THAT ENDING. Nuff said. On to the story.**

 **As for Izuku extra quirks like in canon. I have decided to...NOT DO IT. I'm sorry I am not going to do it. Izuku only quirks are the ones I have giving him. Don't worry I'll give a back story on the past users of OFA. Also one more thing and I'll put this up next chapter but I am giving you all fair warning now.**

 **If you are a Shoto fan in any way do not and I repeat Do NOT read all of chapter 14. It is not a bashing and I repeat it is Not a bashing, but more of a wake up call. But it's still not going to be pretty, so I'm warning you now.**

 **Also I going to put some names down that will be important to the story in future chapters. I'll let your mind wander on what those name mean to the story and other characters in the story.**

 **Ready here we go.**

 **All For One and Wesker**

 **Nana Shimura and Wesker**

 **Inko and Hisashi Midoriya and Wesker**

 **Izuku and Bullseye**

 **Chaos quirk**

 **Izuku and AFO**

 **Izuku and Tomura**

 **Dabi, Endeavor, and Blaze**

 **Rei and Killer Frost**

 **Midnight and Bullseye**

 **Rei, Endeavor, and a Trinity agent who is not yet introduced**

 **Blaze and a unnamed Trinity agent**

 **Hero Tribunal which you will all meet in season three**

 **Class 1A and Chaos warriors and their cell teams**

 **That all for now.**

 **Also I'm calling on help from the fans. I need help figuring out quirks for Amy and Knuckles. I'll take some suggestions and evaluate it. Who ever I like will get a shoutout. So you write ideas in the comment box or PM. Also If I like the idea and you have ff account I will PM you something interesting on the story. Like the answers to the mystery questions from earlier about the names.**

 **Another thing Team Rose and Team Chaotix will be different members from the cartoons. The leaders will be the same but the people in will be different and I have the replacements I needed for them. Team Rose will have two characters from the Marvel world and Team Chaotix will have two characters from the DC world. Not telling who just yet.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

* * *

Chapter 13: Shadow vs Mystique and Tournament battles

Previously: Izuku has dominated the Festival from the Race to Calvary Battle, setting record after record with ease. Now in the tournament battles things have taken a dark turn. The arrival of the mysterious Mystique has brought everything to a halting and cold pause.

 **EARLIER**

Shinso was in the bathroom looking himself in the mirror. He was in deep thought for he was about to face Izuku. Shinso quirk allows him to brainwash others when they speak to him and he believed that Izuku was no match for it at all. ' _This is it. Once I win the tournament I will be in the hero class.'_ Shinso thought as he was about to leave the bathroom.

The purple haired teen opened the door to exit the bathroom is when his eyes widen. In front of Shinso was himself or rather a person with his face. The face matched his exactly to the to tee, this person had his complexion, his eye color, his hair, everything. But before Shinso could react this mysterious person put a cloth to his mouth and the real Shinso eyes began too close.

"Don't struggle, it only make it works. Besides I only need your face for a few minutes." Shinso heard the look alike say in his voice as he began to fade to unconsciousness.

"Sorry about this, kid." Mystique said to the knocked out Shinso as she grabbed his body and put him in a stall and locked the door. Once Mystique locked Shinso in the stall, she made her way to the Stadium to finally face Shadow. ' _It's time brother.'_ Mystique thought as 'Shinso' eyes glowed yellow for a moment.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Izuku and Mystique were face to face, and Izuku had created two spears in his hands incase Mystique tried anything funny. "Where's Shinso?!" Izuku screamed and Mystique look liked she didn't care about the question, but answered none the less.

"He's in the stall, alive, but unconscious. " Mystique answered casually and Nezu order some pros to go the bathroom to get him.

"Who the hell is chick?" Denki asked as some people had the same thought.

"Better question is why did she call Izuku, Shadow." Ojiro asked next and Mina answered next.

"Do you think it has something to do with Izuku… you know past?" Mina whispered loud enough for the class 1A to hear her.

"I don't know." Was the only thing Momo said while the Trinity agent began to speak to her former partner.

"It's good to see you, Shadow. Do you remember me?" Mystique asked still looking at him and Izuku narrowed his eyes, glaring at blue skinned shape shifter.

"I guess not," Mystique said sadly as she looked down. "Cause I **remember everything about you.** " Mystique said as her voice changed to Izuku and her body took the form of Izuku, but different.

Mystique shifted into Izuku, but her form had Izuku half naked, in black trunks, and wearing a strange helmet on his head that covered his eyes. Izuku widen his eyes at the form as memories flashed into his head at the sight of the helmet. Memories of him wearing that helmet and being a pod filled with water. Midnight and the everyone eyes widen in horror at what they were seeing. The then world realized that this was not some tournament battle anymore and this was not a UA student.

"Judging by your face that jogged some memories out." Mystique said as her voice and body changed to Momo in her hero costume.

"AHHH!" Izuku screamed at Mystique as he charged at her. Izuku let his anger get the best of him and Mystique saw this as she was able to dodge the attacks. Mystique shifted into different members of his class as Izuku attack her. Ranging from Eijro, Fumikage, Mina, Tsu, Shoto, and Jiro. All just to play mind games with the ultimate weapon.

"Chill Deku, as I recall you always had a cool head." Mystique taunted as she shifted into Katsuki which just made Izuku even more angry. Izuku flashed behind Mystique to attack her but she saw it coming. Izuku kicked missed as Mystique took the form of Minoru, the boy's short body letting her dodge the attack and she jumped up into the air to drop kick him.

Izuku took the kick and hit the ground. The teen immediately got back up and saw something that made his heart drop. Mystique had took the form of his mother, Holiday.

"Mother." Izuku said when he saw her face and Mystique shifted back into her natural form when she heard Izuku.

"So you remember her but not us, **your family.** " The Trinity agent said, frustration was in her, but she hid well. She then widened her eyes to see that Izuku was gone.

Mystique looked to her right to see a pissed of Izuku, the teen punched her hard in the face, sending her flying other side of the ring. Izuku continued his assault as he ran to and grabbed leg. The teen then with her leg in his hand swung into the ground, the ground cracking from the impact. Izuku was not done as he threw her across the ring, making Mystique skid.

The agent had a bloody lip, cracked ribs, and saw that Izuku was slowly making his way to her. ' _Go find Shadow she says, test him she says, you'll be fine she says. Why the hell didn't that bat send someone with more power like_ _ **Blaze**_ _or_ _ **Knuckles?** Hell, even **Espio** wouldn't have been better._ _'_ Mystique thought as she got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. The agent then shifted into someone else and the form made Izuku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you really going to hurt me, Izuku." 'Inko' said as Izuku saw his biological mother face for the first time since that day 16 years ago.

The Bakugo family members eyes widen when they saw Inko, even though they knew it wasn't truly woman they knew. Mitsuki had let tears fall down her eyes at watching her nephew go against the woman who turned into her surrogate sister.

Izuku stared at 'Inko' with a shock face and then Izuku face turned into one of anger and rage. Izuku growled as he charged at Mystique faster than she had ever seen him. Izuku created two spears that he wielded as daggers. Izuku swung the daggers and Mystique still in Inko's form barely dodged the attacks.

"Ahh!" Mystique screamed as she felt a cut on stomach. The cut was small enough where she would live, but damn did it hurt her. ' _Ok, I'm done playing games now.'_ Mystique thought as she changed back into her natural form.

"Ok, Shadow, you want to play rough… let's play." The agent said as she grabbed her guns from her waist, but before the agent could fire a beeping sound was heard from her belt.

"Huh, looks like our time has come to end." Mystique said as she knew what the sound meant, Mystique put her pistols away and said her last words to Izuku.

"Well things did not go as exactly as planned." Mystique said to Izuku as he was confused. "You don't remember us or yourself for that matter, but be careful from here on out **brother** , because **he** will soon begin to move." Mystique said to Izuku as realized what the shape shifter was talking about.

" **Wesker.** " Izuku said lowly, but Mystique heard him and widen her eyes in surprise.

"Maybe you're not as far gone as we thought." The agent said she turned into a raven leaving a in shock crowd, pros, students, and a confused Izuku. Izuku saw the fleeting back of the raven and whispered one word.

" **Raven**." Izuku said as he kept staring at Mystique as she left the Festival. Izuku grabbed his head once he said the name as memories of the blue skinned agent appeared to him. Along with the images of Mystique there was two others. Izuku couldn't make them out, but he could tell that they were male and female.

' _She got past the security here with ease with a shapeshifting quirk that allows her to turn into people, but also animals. The one thing that worries me is that my eagle pulse couldn't pick her up at all. It should've seen her as a threat, but it didn't. How is that possible?'_ Izuku thought as he and everyone heard a loud yell from someone.

"What the hell just happened!?" Izuku turned to see a furious Shinso as he was being restrained by Snipe at the entrance.

"A blast from the past." Izuku said bringing everyone attention to him. "Nezu, you and the others can relax. She's gone and she was alone." Izuku told the pros as he looked back at the spot where Mystique left.

"Izuku, are you positive. I can cancel the Sport-" Nezu didn't get to finish as Izuku interrupted him.

"No." Izuku said quickly as he continued to look at the spot that Mystique left. "Let the tournament battles continue. Everyone here was expecting a show and it would be wrong to take that away from them and yes, I'm sure she's gone. If would be suicide for her to return here." Izuku told the principal without even turning to look at him. Nezu formed a thinking pose as the pros, camera, students, and just about everyone else eyes was on him. The strange animal took a sigh a gave his answer.

"Ladies and gentleman after these event in the first match of the tournament battle, I have decided to not let this interfere with these young student chances to display their skill. I know most of you may be worried, but I trust my student down there. Izuku has earned the trust of not just me, but also his fellow teachers. He has protected and defended UA and its students already in the USJ incident. So if he says if that this women is gone then she is. With all that said let us continue with the the Tournament Battles and let the first match between Izuku Kayama and Hitoshi Shinso begin."

"There we have it everybody, the first match will officially begin!" Mic said as Shinso and Izuku lined up in front of each other. "Do you agree with this?" Mic asked Aizawa as he covered his the microphone with his hand.

"Not really, but if we cancel the Festival then UA looks bad and questions will begin to rise." Aizawa said to his best friend as he looked at the row of pro teachers speaking with Nezu.

"Let the first Match start!" Midnight said as she cracked her whip to signal the start of the match. Shinso and Izuku both eyed each other. Neither one making a move yet and the atmosphere in the stadium was tense. The crowd wondering which of the two combatants would make the first move.

"So are you going to move or not." Shinso asked first and Izuku didn't answer him. "Silent type are you?" Shinso spoke again and again Izuku didn't answer him. Shinso started to get annoyed that he couldn't get to Izuku.

"So… what's the deal with this Shadow name. Seem like you and that girl have history, ex girlfriend." Shinso said and Izuku face became one anger. One, Shinso called him by a name he hates, and two he implied that him and Mystique had a thing.

"Hel-" Izuku didn't finish as he was caught in Shinso trapped and Shinso knew it as he smiled. Izuku face became blank and his eyes became lifeless.

"Good, now go walk out the stadium." Shinso order Izuku and the green began to walk the out the ring. Everyone was shock that the kid that dominated this entire festival was about to lose.

"Izuku's about to lose!" Mina screamed as other echo her statement as well.

"Deku." Katsuki and Ochako said at the same time.

"Ohh… look at that, some kind mind control quirk." Bullseye said as he looked at the screen.

"Is this it for Shadow?" Bullseye looked to see Killer Frost. The agent looking just like her twin sister Rei Todoriki, wearing a blue trench coat with ice cycles on it, with black tight pants, and blue high heel boots. She looked just like Rei only more evil.

"Nah, Shadow will escape it. Just watch." Bullseye said to the ice agent.

Izuku was nearing the edge of the ring and he tried everything to make his body stop but it wouldn't listen. ' _Can't stop moving. Damn it!'_ Izuku thought as his body was closing in on leaving the ring until something happened. Izuku saw what look like eight individuals with yellow eyes and one of them looking like All might. " _ **You are never alone."**_ Izuku thought he heard the ghost say.

The crowd and Shinso saw red streaks appear all over Izuku, but that was not all. Izuku rings began to glow and in Izuku's mind the image changed from the ghost people to him seeing a man standing in front a pyramid. Izuku looked behind him to see that behind this man there were **seven** people. The seven had shrouds on them so he couldn't see their faces. ' _What… What is going on?'_ Izuku thought as the image began to fade to black.

In reality Izuku still had the red streaks and his rings were glowing. Everyone wonder what was happening to the teen. "Move!" Shinso yelled to Izuku but he didn't reply or move, the green teen just stood there. Izuku hand moved and fire a burst of air launching him high into the air. Everyone covered their eyes because of the air that Izuku created and widen their eyes to see him air.

Izuku was in the air and soon fell to the ground. "Deku!" Ochako screamed as she saw her friend fall. Izuku eventually crashed landed in the center of the ring making a small crater. Everyone was worried that the boy may have injured badly.

Izuku would regain consciousness when he crash into the ground and began to move, until he felt pain in his hand. Izuku looked to see that his entire left hand was broken. ' _What the hell just happened to me and who were those people?'_ Izuku thought as he began to move out of the crater and looked at Shinso who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What just happened?" Mic said aloud and Aizawa answered.

"Izuku... broke the brainwash, by breaking his own hand." Aizawa said in shock that he did that.

"Izuku, did that and all he received was a broken hand." Hanta said in shock as saw Izuku get up like the crash was nothing.

"How di-" Shinso didn't finish as Izuku flicked his finger firing a gust of wind at the pale boy, the wind pushing Shinso out the arena.

"Shinso is out the arena, Izuku Kayama has won the match!" Midnight said as the match was over. Izuku thought didn't care as he more focused on what he saw during the match.

' _Just what the hell was that? The people with yellow eyes, the shrouds, and not to mention one of those ghost people looked like All Might. Plus they talked to me, I know I heard them speak to me.'_ Izuku thought as his ears caught something that Shinso said.

"What'd you just say?" Izuku said to Shinso in a heated tone and Shinso gladly repeated what he said. "I said it must feel good to be blessed with quirks like yours." Shinso said and in blink of an eye Izuku was at Shinso face. The angered teen grabbed Shinso by his collar and with one hand he lifted him up with ease.

"You think I'm… **blessed**!" Izuku screamed at the purple hair teen shocking him and the crowd. "You think I asked for this, to have a normal life rip from my hands! To have my childhood robbed! You don't know me and **you don't know what the fuck I've been through**!" Izuku yelled shocking Shinso and the crowd by his language.

"But I know you." Izuku told Shinso. "Hitoshi Shinso, **the boy with the villainous quirk.** " Shinso widen his eyes when he heard that.

"Your quirk is called **brainwash** and it allows you to put whoever you speak to in a hypnotic state, basically making that said person your slave. You knew your quirk wouldn't work in the entrance exam, so you went general studies and waited for this moment to arrive." Izuku said as he tossed Shinso down on the ground.

"We should stop-"

"Let him talk." Aizawa calmly told his friend as Izuku began to speak again. The crowd, pros, and students were all listening to what Izuku was going say.

"You waited for the Sports Festival arrive and when it came you knew this would be your opportunity. You made it to the finals and now all you had to do was win. **You win and then you're in**. You would be part of the hero class." Izuku told boy as Shinso widen his eyes in disbelief. ' _How did he know.'_ Shinso thought as Izuku continued.

"Judging by your face I'm right. You want to be part of the hero class to prove everybody wrong. You want to prove that your quirk is good and not evil, that you can be a hero with a quirk like that and guess what you're right. If you won this tournament the teachers would move you into the hero class. Hell, I was even impressed by your quirk. " Izuku told him, but he was not done.

"But that's all you have… **a quirk.** A quirk that is quite good, but pretty much useless in a fight against someone who doesn't speak to you. If they don't speak, they win. You have no skill, no fighting style, no nothing. **It takes more than a quirk to be a hero**." Izuku told him and he took a sigh as he was about to finish.

"I do believe you can become a hero Shinso, and I know one day you will make the hero class, but not with the attitude you have now." Izuku said shocking the boy as he was looking at the ground.

"I've evaluated everyone in the Festival and I wondered if anyone would stand out make to the hero class and out of everyone that participated you have stuck out the most. You have drive and fire, but you're missing something. I have told you what that something is… **now go get it**. By the way things are being changed when it comes to the entrance exam, Shinso." Izuku said as he walked back to the locker room, leaving a behind a UA student that had tears in his eyes.

' _He believes that I can do it.'_ Shinso repeated in his head as he cried.

The crowd was in shock at what happened until Nezu stood up and clapped. That clap led to many others and cheers by the crowd, students, and pros. Shinso was still crying, his tears falling on the ground.

' _I promise you Izuku I will get better and I will be a hero.'_ Shinso thought as Izuku had already made to the locker room and grabbed his phone.

"CC, we need to talk." Izuku said to Smoker as he answered the phone.

"Good match and I know. Mystique is a spy who was made agent, the only one us of to do that. She is part of cell team known as Team Blaze. Everything else is on your phone, just take look. I got go." Smoker said as he hung up the phone. Izuku looked at his phone to see many messages by Smoker.

"The second Match will begin." Midnight said as Izuku began to make his way back to waiting area with the rest of his classmates. Along the way Izuku looked at the messages that Smoker sent him and began to read it.

' _Shoto's mother has twin sister and she is an agent called Killer Frost. Killer Frost killed her parents when Trinity brought her in. Does Shoto and his family know about this? Does Endeavor?'_ Izuku thought as he arrived to the waiting area to find a giant pillar of ice.

"The winner of the second match is Shoto Todoroki!" Midnight screamed as everyone was in shock to see that much ice created and Hanta looked scared half to death frozen in it. Izuku, Rei, and some of the pros teachers narrowed their eyes at this.

"Shoto." Rei whispered as she saw her son defrost the poor tape boy. "He won't listen to me." Endeavor said sadly to his wife as she looked at him. "I may not be able to reach him, but there is someone who might." Enji told Rei as his eyes moved to a certain green haired teen.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

"* **Whistle** * Sheesh Frosty, your **nephew** packs some power. He would make a helluva agent." Bullseye said the cold Agent and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a damn about him or his siblings. Endeavor should have left that back stabbing bitch in the mental hospital, it would been a whole lot easier for me to kill her." Frost said coldly and Bullseyes laughed.

"Whoof and I thought I was cold." The sharpshooter laughed as he went back to look at the matches.

* * *

 **FESTIVAL**

Izuku watched Shoto defrost the Hanta and sighed. The rest of the matches continued with some of Class 1A moving on. The likes of Fumikage by beating Momo and Tenya even though he didn't like he was being used as a prop for Mei to sell her 'babies'. Denki lost to the thorn haired girl by making himself retarded… again. Mina won by using Yuga disadvantage against him.

Eijiro and the steel boy basically played a game of punchies and the two forgot they could get tired, they then decided to settle the match in the form of an arm wrestling match. Eijiro came out the winner and advanced, and now we are on the final match. The final match of the first round was about to begin and it was Katsuki against Ochako and Izuku was worried for the girl.

He and Tenya went to the locker room to check on her before her fight. "Ochako, are you sure you want to continue?" Tenya asked her and the gravity defying girl nodded her head determinedly.

"I'm not running from this fight and **I will show Katsuki how strong I am."**

Izuku knew Ochako was skilled, not as skilled as Tenya, but skilled enough to survive. But the opponent she is fighting against is possibly the only man in Class 1A that could defeat him in one vs one combat. Katsuki was a different animal and he will not hold back against her just because she's a girl. He knows that Kachan could give a damn about gender in a fight.

"Ochako," Ochako looked too look at Izuku. "Good luck and remember he leads with the right." Ochako smiled at that and thanked him. The girl then left the room and made her way to the ring.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tenya asked Izuku and he shrugged his shoulder.

"I can't say for sure but I do believe that Ochako will show us something special and give Kachan more than he bargained for. Come on, let's go watch." Izuku said to Tenya as they both left to join the rest of the class.

"The final match of the first round will begins, NOW!" Midnight yelled as he cracked her whip to officially start the match. Ochako ran straight at Katsuki and Katsuki brought his hands out from his pocket. The teen would summon an explosion that hit the round face girl in the face. Ochako was blown back, but was still in bounds.

Ochako got up quickly and ran at him again, but Katsuki did the same thing again. It was a repeated process of Katsuki explosions and Ochako hitting the ground. For some this was hard to watch, Katsuki was merciless when attacking Ochako.

"Katuski not showing any mercy at all, he can go little easy." Denki said and some students nodded except for Izuku.

"No he shouldn't." Izuku said bringing the attention to him.

"This is a fight and in a fight the enemy will not hold back, so why should Kachan. The enemy will use everything they have to hurt you. So all you need to remember this: In a fight there is no such thing as fair or holding back." Izuku told the class in his veteran like tone as Ochako was hit again by another explosion.

Ochako was taking a beating, she had bruises and burns on her body. Her body was sore all over and she felt like she was going pass out in at moment notice. But she would not quit and she get getting back up.

"C'mon round face, she that all you got." Katsuki told her and Ochako looked at determinedly and told him something.

"My name is.. **OCHAKO URARAKA!"** Ochako yelled at to Katsuki surprising people with her determination, while Katsuki and Izuku smiled.

"Well prove to me that you're worthy to be called by your name." Katsuki told and Ochako answered the challenge.

The gravity girl got up and ran at Katsuki at full speed and like before Katsuki fired an explosion, but unlike before where Ochako was blown back she kept on going forward. Katsuki was surprised by this and fired an another explosion this time with his right hand. Ochako wanted that to happen and grabbed his arm. Izuku smiled when he saw what Ochako was doing.

Ochako grabbed Katsuki right arm and before Katsuki could fire another explosion, Ochako gave him a solid punch to the face. The crowd was in shock that the girl that was getting destroyed by Katsuki was able to finally get a hit him. Ochako punched Katsuki face and grabbed his shirt making him weightless. The girl then used all his strength to throw the now weightless Katsuki in the air. Everyone looked up to see Katsuki was floating in the air with a bunch of debris around him.

"Did Ochako get all that debris in the air?" Asked by in shock Toru and Izuku answered.

"While we and Katsuki were all focus on the beating the he was giving Ochako, she was making the debris weightless in order to do one thing." Izuku said as he knew what his friend plan was and everyone looked towards to see him smiling.

"And what's that?" Minoru asked and Tenya answered was the one to answer.

"She going to bring him and the debris down!" Tenya exclaimed in shock tone and Izuku nodded his head confirming that Tenya was right.

' _A solid plan that would work if she wasn't fighting someone with quirk like Kachan. Kachan will escape, but Ochako put up a good fight and won something that many people won't realize.'_ Izuku thought as he watched the final moments of the fight.

Ochako put her hands together bringing down Katsuki and all the debris, the crowd jaws dropped and the pros were impressed that the young girl was bring down debris the size of boulders. Katsuki was falling down fast and he knew he that if the debris hit him it would be over.

The explosive teen fire an explosion to slow his descent and looked up to see a boulder above his head and started dodging left and right, up and down, to avoid all of the debris. Too many eyes Katsuki was zigzagging through debris, the debris that miss hit the ground with a massive thud. Katsuki saw an opening on Ochako and fired explosions to propel himself towards her.

"It's over!" Katsuki yelled as he reached Ochako and put her hands on her stomach to fire a powerful explosion.

"Arrgggh!" Ochako screamed as the explosion hit and sent her flying back out of the ring.

"Winner and advancing to the second round is Katsuki Bakugou!" Midnight said as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Not bad, not bad at all… **Ochako**." Katsuki said loudly as everyone heard him call the girl by her name.

"I lost." Ochako said sadly, but she smiled because she proved to everyone that she was for real and that she was strong. As she was about to close her eyes from exhaustion she felt someone pick her up and that person was Izuku.

Izuku had flashed over to her when the match ended, picked her up bridal style and carried her to health center. The camera was on the two students as Izuku walked back, the crowd making aww sounds thinking about how adorable and cute they looked. Some of the girls in the hero classes and in the crowd were envious that Ochako got picked up by Izuku. Izuku knew when this was all over he was going to hear it from his mother and both of his aunts.

"Izuku," Ochako said tiredly as her face was a blushing mess.

"Rest." Izuku told her simply and Ochako nodded her head, putting her head into his chest.

"He called me by my name." Ochako said and Izuku nodded.

"You did a great job and earned something that many people don't have, and that is respect from Kachan." Izuku told her and the girl let small tears out because of her accomplishment. Izuku made it back to the health center put down in the bed gently as Recovery girl made her way to the teens.

"Thank you Izuku, I'll take it from here." Izuku nodded his head and said his goodbye to Ochako, and the gravity girl wished him luck in the rest of tournament. Izuku heard that his name was called to start the second round and he left the health center.

' _Well Ocahko it seems you may have capture the heart of our little Izuku.'_ Chiyo thought with smile and went to kiss Ochako to heal her injuries.

Izuku was walking down a hallway to the meet his opponent for the second round who was none other than Shoto Todoroki. The boy has potential to rival that of Izuku and if the teen was honest Shoto should be the one that is second strongest, but because of his vow Katsuki took his spot. Shoto has the power, skill, and training to almost rival Izuku, but since his vow is in the way Izuku sees him nothing more than a pebble that is going to get stepped on when real threats come.

' _Why hell can't Shoto realize the this crutch that he put himself with this stupid promise. This promise is going to get him and others killed. How stupid can he be?'_ Izuku thought as he as he was walking.

Izuku continued to walk until he came face to face with a man that he didn't expect to see. The man that he was created to kill and the father of boy he was about to face. Not to mention that brother in law of Killer Frost, and that man was none other than the second strongest hero. The man that saved him from Trinity. The **Flame Hero, Endeavor.**

"Endeavor." Izuku said in surprise as the he and the flame hero stood face to face.

"We need to talk." Endeavor told him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **DBZ Narrator voice: The first round has come to close with thrilling matches from start to finish. The first match of the second round is about to begin and what can the winners expect in the second round. Why has the flame hero come in front of Izuku and what does he want. Will Izuku be able to save Shoto from himself or will he give Shoto a lesson in what happens when one fights with a crutch in the real world.**

 **Find out next time on Izuku the Ultimate Weapon.**

 **Chapter 14: The boy born with everything vs The boy who lost everything!**


	14. Chapter 14: Shadow vs Shoto

**Hey guys what's up, this is the moment you been waiting for. Shoto vs Izuku. Again if you're a Shoto fan I've put the warning for when you get to the scene.**

 **Also I'm liking the quirks for Amy and Knuckles, if you have an idea don't be shy to put in the comment or pm me. You all still** **have time to put your input in. I won't make my final decision till the AU arc so you all have plenty of time till then. Also next chapter is the final chapter of the Sports Festival and then we are own to the Stain arc.**

 **Anyway that all enjoy the reading.**

ALL **MIGHT**

 _THOUGHTS_

REGULAR

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The boy born with everything vs The boy who lost everything!**

Previously: The first round of the tournament has come too close and the winners are advancing to the second round. The first match begins with Izuku and Shoto against each other. On his way to the ring Izuku came face to face with Shoto's father the Flame hero Endeavor.

 **STADIUM**

"Endeavor." Izuku said as he saw the flame hero blocking his pathway to the ring. Endeavor looked at the boy that was created to kill him and saw that boy had not really changed since he and the other heroes freed him from Trinity. Endeavor stared at Izuku for a couple seconds, which made Izuku uncomfortable.

"Uhh… sorry about the jaw." Izuku apologize to the flame hero and he let out a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it, that injury made realize that I needed to improve myself. I won't hold you for long, but I have need of your help." Endeavor asked the boy and Izuku was surprised.

' _Endeavor needs my help, what could he need from me? I mean he's the number two hero and has more cases cleared than All Might.'_ Izuku thought has has admired Endeavor for his ability to clear many cases. The man may not be as powerful or charismatic as Izuku's mentor, but the flame hero knows how to get the job done. Izuku respects that about Endeavor, it's his efficiency that Izuku hopes to have one day.

"Kid?" Endeavor called to Izuku and the boy was brought back to reality from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what do you need help with?" Izuku asked the flame hero and Endeavor responded.

"I want you to help my son, Shoto." Endeavor told Izuku and he began to realize where this may be going.

"You want me to make him use his fire." Izuku told Enji and he nodded, making Izuku sigh.

"I was going to do that anyway, Shoto needs to learn that he can't go through life with a crutch. He's only to hurt himself and others if he keep going down this path." Izuku told Endeavor making the man looked down in shame.

"It's my fault that he is this way. I wasn't the best-"

"I know." Izuku answered the flame hero shocking him greatly. "I do research on everyone that catches my eye and that included your son. I know your family history and I'm not going to get into that, that's a Todoroki problem. This only became my problem when your son nearly got us killed." Izuku spoke honestly, he didn't care for the Todoriki's family issues. Endeavor looked down sadly at his words knowing that they were true.

"Nezu told me of your report." Izuku sighed hearing that. _'Damn it Nezu, I said I'll handle this.'_

"Look Endeavor, I'm not going to judge you on the decisions you made in the past. I have no right to that anyway and if one were to look at my back story they could stay I'm monster as well, and who knows they may be right. We may have done terrible and unforgivable things, but at least we're trying to be better people." Izuku told the flame hero and Enji could see where Izuku was coming from.

"You could have stayed the same man that Shoto and your family hated, but instead you changed. You brought their mother home and you started to be a better hero. A hero that your family can be proud of. Keep doing that and who knows they may one day forgive you." Izuku finished saying as Endeavor nodded, and the flame hero silently laughed at the irony in the situation he's in. Him the number two hero is taking advice from someone who is still a hero in training.

"You know All Might told me that I should atone for my sins, maybe we can walk the road of atonement together. It can be quite lonely on this road." Izuku said to the flame hero with a smile and Endeavor smiled at that.

"Yeah kid, that sound nice." Endeavor said, but his face became serious again when he asked Izuku a question.

"How will make Shoto use his fire?" Enji asked and again Izuku sighed.

"I going to do something that my mother, my teachers, and most of you pros might not approve of." Endeavor was confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?" Enji asked and Izuku ignored the question as began to walk forward.

" **Enji** , do you love your wife?" Izuku asked he walked forward and Endeavor was silent for a moment. He caused Rei pain, he knew that, but he also loved her and that what makes the pain worst for him. That he caused pain to the woman he loves.

"Yes." Enji replied too Izuku and now looking at his back as the teen was behind him.

"Don't let her watch this, because it's not going to be pretty. In fact it, may be **scary**." With that Izuku began to head towards the ring.

"See you around Endeavor… oh, and if you need some help with some cases give me call. I'm quite the detective." Izuku said as he lazily waved goodbye to the flame hero.

Endeavor saw Izuku walk away after the statement and was left in the hallway thinking one how much Izuku reminds him All Might, but there was something **different** to him that All Might doesn't have.

Enji left the hallway and went back to the stands to be with his wife. What Izuku said had worried Enji greatly and he feared that Shoto was going to see same thing that he and the rescue team saw two years ago.

Izuku was made his way back to the ring to see Shoto standing across from him, with a face that said 'I will defeat you.' Izuku raised his hands to cover his face and his mother made the announcement.

"The second round will begin with the first match being Izuku Kayama against Shoto Todoroki!" Midnight yelled as she cracked her whip to start the match.

"Shoto, before we really get started I want to ask you a question." Izuku said his opponent and Shoto raised an eyebrow. "Before we get started… **do you want to use your fire in our match**?" Izuku asked with his hands still covering his face and Shoto glared at the boy instead of giving him an answer.

The crowd was confused why Izuku would ask that, the pro teachers knew why and they felt something bad creep into their stomachs. The students were just ask confused, but got the same feeling as the teachers.

"Something's about to happen." Katsuki said as he watched Izuku.

 **Warning: If you are a fan of Shoto then skip this part, this is your final warning.**

 **play: the end, wwe Armageddon 2007 theme song.**

"Judging by your silence I can that as a no." Izuku said as he sighed. ' _So be it.'_ Izuku thought as he flipped his hair, but he still had his eyes closed.

The camera zoomed in on Izuku's face and when he opened his eyes people's blood froze. Endeavor, Midnight, Mic, Eraserhead, and even Jeanist who was watching from his agency knew those eyes all too well. Izuku eyes were cold and hard, his face became emotionless, almost like the boy wasn't human anymore. This wasn't his warrior face anymore. No, this was something much, much, worse.

"There's my boy." Wesker said with a proud fatherly smile as he saw Izuku. "Show him, Shadow. Show them all what I made you to be." The chairman said aloud as he continued to watch the fight between Izuku and Shoto.

"Tomura, are those eyes you saw at USJ?" Kurogiri said his voice almost shaking. Tomura swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head.

"No, this is much worse than what I saw." Tomura said as he watched the match. Killmonger was no better as those eyes reminded him of that night, the night he lost everything.

 _'My god, Wesker. What have you created?'_ AFO spoke as he saw now why Tomura was scared when he returned from USJ

"Enji?" Rei said as she saw a look that she never thought she see on her husband. Rei saw her husband Endeavor look sacred as he looked at the boy.

"Rei, look away." Was all that Enji said to her as Izuku began to walk to Shoto.

' _Izuku… is this Shadow?'_ All Might thought as he too was scared at what he saw on apprentice face.

Izuku began to walk to Shoto slowly and Shoto was shaking as he looked into Izuku eyes. He saw the emptiness in those eyes, almost as there was no soul in Izuku. Izuku took one more step towards Shoto and in a blink of an eye the Ultimate weapon was gone.

"Where-Where did he go?" Minoru asked sacred and everyone look to see where Izuku was. The teen was completly gone leaving a deathly silence in the staduim.

Shoto looked around the stadium for Izuku and soon he heard a voice. "Behind you." Shoto heard as he turned around and saw the emotionless face of Izuku. Izuku quickly grabbed Shoto's throat and the ice/fire user felt air leaving his body as he struggled to get out of the Izuku's grip. Izuku was choking the life out Shoto and he didn't care at all, the teen face was still blank.

Shoto was panicking, but he'd focus long enough to fire a giant pillar ice at Izuku. It was the same move that he did in the first round in his match against Hanta, but only much larger and thicker.

"Holy shit." A spectator said as he saw the ice that Shoto made and it was much bigger than before. When everyone looked back down to the area they could see that Izuku was frozen in the ice and the crazy part was that his hand was still around Shoto throat.

"His hand… it's still around that kid's throat." A another spectator said as Shoto was still trying to escape the grip.

' _He's frozen solid! How the hell can he still hold me this tightly!?'_ Shoto thought as he finally escaped Izuku grip and move back from the pillar of ice that he created. "I've wo-" Shoto didn't finish as heard a sound, a sound that sounded like glass was breaking.

Shoto and everyone looked towards Izuku who was still frozen in the ice and they noticed something. The camera zoomed in on the ice and everyone saw a small crack on the ice. Shoto took a step back in shock at what he saw.

"N-No way. There is just no way! It's impossible, no can get out of all that ice!" Shoto yelled and his class couldn't believe that the stoic and cool Shoto was acting like this. Soon another crack was heard bringing the attention back to the ice.

Another crack was heard and another, and another, and another. The cracks making the pillar of ice look like a large spider-web, and in a blink of an eye the pillar that Shoto created shattered like glass. The pillar's fall created a small dust cloud the covered the arena. Shoto looked in front of him and his heart stopped at what he saw, Izuku was walking out of dust cloud looking directly at him. Shoto was frozen like a statue as he saw Izuku walking through the dust and he could honestly swore he saw the teen's eyes turn from green to blood red. Like he was now no longer human, but a demon.

Shoto wanted to move but he couldn't, he was so cold and he was shivering uncontrollably. The boy he didn't know it was because of overuse of his ice quirk or because of fear that Izuku giving him.

"He-He broke the ice." Denki said in shock, he couldn't comprehend what he just saw. Class 1A knew that Izuku was powerful, the guy has six quirks, but to break the ice like he did is something sort of amazing. The pros were no better than the students, this is like nothing they have ever seen.

Izuku kept walking to Shoto slowly and Shoto summoned more ice to defend himself. Izuku saw it coming and jumped, the teen perched right on top of the tip of the ice as he landed. Shoto looked up at him to still see his emotionless face and when Shoto blinked Izuku disappeared. Shoto looked to see that Izuku was on his right and summoned as much ice as he could for a shield.

It didn't work as Izuku shattered ice like glass with a kick and Shoto felt massive amount of pain where is right arm was. Shoto looked at his arm to see that his entire right arm was broken, Izuku had destroyed it **with a single kick**.

"AHHHH!" Shoto screamed with wide eyes when he saw his broken arm basically hanging like a piece of meat. The crowd let loose a loud gasp when they saw the injury and Rei covered her mouth with her hand. Izuku face looked impassive, no emotion, no reaction, just blank.

Shoto saw Izuku continue to walk to him and before he could do anything Izuku appeared at his right side again, and this time he shattered his right leg with another kick. Bringing the boy down to the ground as he let loose another scream.

Shoto right leg was bent the wrong way and his arm was broken. Half was his body was broken. Minoru wanted to throw up when he saw Shoto's body look completely destroyed. The only side that was remaining was his left, the side he vowed never to use. Izuku looked at with him with cold, piercing green eyes and finally spoke since the start of the match.

"Disappointing." Izuku voice was cold and blank, nothing like how the students knew of it.

"Is this truly the son of Endeavor." Izuku continued as he soccer kicked Shoto in the ribs, cracking, possibly breaking a few of them. Shoto coughed up blood as it fell from his mouth and some people looked away from this. This wasn't a fight, this is an **annihilation**.

"This needs to stop." Tsu said in a tone that said she had seen enough, while Mina and Toru turned away. No one and I mean no in Class 1A has ever seen Izuku like this, that includes Katsuki.

"Is that really you, Deku?" Katsuki whispered.

' _Deku… stop.'_ Ochako thought as she was back the medic center, the girls eyes were in absolute horror and disbelief.

"It's a shame, you have all this talent, this skill, these quirks, and it's **wasted** on someone who won't use them to their full potential." Izuku said as he saw Shoto crying to crawl away, making it even harder for people to watch this match. Izuku flashed over to him and slammed a foot on his back, making him cry out in pain.

Izuku bent down to his left ear and whispered something to him. " **I guess Endeavor had another failure."** Izuku said to Shoto with a sick smirk and that broke him. He couldn't move and he couldn't beat Izuku. His class president was right when he told him the outcome of this fight.

"So sad." Izuku said as he stomped on Shoto back making him cry out pain and cracking the ground underneath him even more. Endeavor who was watching his son take the beating had enough of it.

"SHOTO!" Everyone looked to see the flame hero at the railing his flames blazing. "Show him your power whether it be fire or ice, just please **get up and fight**! I know there is a power of a hero inside of you, you have to find it! I'm sorry I failed you, but **don't fail yourself**!" Endeavor screamed at the top of his lungs, pleading with his son to continue on.

Shoto heard his father plea and for once he was thankful for it, but there was nothing left for him to give. Izuku was too powerful, too strong, to dominant he… he was just too much for Shoto.

"Sorry Endeavor, there is nothing left in the boy." Izuku told the pro as he raised his foot that was on Shoto's back, everyone that was still watching saw red streaks appear on his leg that was raised. The people widen their eyes when say this.

 _'He wouldn't!'_ The thought of everyone watching and their fears was realized by Izuku next sentence.

"I'll put end to your pain." Izuku told him as he began to bring his foot down, time seemed too slow down for everyone as Izuku foot was coming down. All Might buffed up, Snipe loaded his gun, Vlad King and other were about to charge into the arena. Shoto though didn't do anything, he didn't even try. Half of is body was broken and just like Izuku said he wanted the pain to end, until a voice called out to him.

"SHOTO!" Everyone that was about to move turned to the direction of the sound and saw that it wasn't Endeavor, but his wife. Rei had ran to the railing next to her husband and called her son's name. "SHOTO! Get up, get up and fight!" The next word shocked Shoto so much that he couldn't believe what he heard.

" **USE YOUR FIRE!"** Both Rei and Enji screamed at their son and just like that something snapped in Shoto's mind. Steam began to come from Shoto's left side and like a lighter the other half of his body ignited in a blaze of flames.

The flames erupted from Shoto's body and nearly engulfed Izuku, the boy barely escaping. Izuku had too distant himself from Shoto's flames as they were still erupting. The green teen had some burns, but his healing was taking care of it.

Enji couldn't believe what he was seeing after so many years, after so much trauma, so much pain, his son had finally accepted quirk that he was blessed with.

' _Shoto, my son, I will forever be sorry for the pain I caused you. I believed that you were would be greater than All Might, but now I see that you will be greater than_ _**me**_ _.'_ Enji thought as he saw his son flames.

"Well about time." Izuku said as everyone saw him dust himself off. The teen pants were nearly burned off and his shirt was totally gone showing his chest. The people also saw that Izuku face that had changed, it was back to normal along with his voice as well. Shoto somehow got up, as much as it hurt him to do so. His right arm was still dangling and his right leg was twisted the wrong way, but he was standing.

"So those are the flames of Shoto Todoroki, impressive." Izuku said as he saw that the flames were coming out of the left side.

"You… did this… on purpose, didn't you?" Shoto asked in pain, the question shocking the people in arena. They all turn towards to Izuku awaiting his answer.

"Yup, I had this planned from the start of the Festival." Izuku said simply as he put his hands in pockets.

"Why?" Was all that Shoto asked as Izuku looked at him sighed.

"Normally some pros might work their ass off trying to reach people by giving some epic speech about how your quirk is yours and nobody else's. Blah, blah, blah, shit like that. That something All Might can might do, but not me. I am not going to waste my breath and basically beg you to use your fire. So instead I gave you taste of what a real villain is capable of when you fight with a crutch and these are the results." Izuku said pointing at Shoto's right side, Izuku words was shocking everyone that was watching this.

"Shoto, this is the real world and in that world the villains **won't care**. They won't give a damn about you or your sob story. They are going to use everything in their power to hurt you and the people you love. So if you really think and believe that you can beat villains by half-assing through life, then you'll be dead before you're 20." Izuku told the boy as Shoto listened to his words carefully as each one cut through like a knife through butter.

"Do you really think that the League of Villains or even villain for that matter is going to care about your mommy and daddy issues? No, they will be more to focus on **killing you!** Ice is comes from your right side, all someone as to do is take away that, then it's bye-bye ice quirk. Then you will be left defenseless and you will die." Izuku said as now everyone was listening to and him the camera's were now on him.

"The people at USJ are not finished, **they will** **be back, there will be others,** and **we have to be ready**. All Might is not going to be around forever, neither is Endeavor, Jeanist, or even Hawks. They're not gods Shoto... **their men**. If they fall then the world will look to the next generation for help and we have to be ready for that moment." Izuku told Shoto as the boy took these words to heart.

"At the end of day you have to decide if you want to be a hero or not. If so, then accept that part of yourself that you try to run away from. If not, then drop out of my class. I want people who want to be heroes, who will bust their asses off day in and day out ready to sacrifice their bodies to make sure they…" Izuku points to all the people in the crowd.

"They can get home safe, that they get see their loved ones, and **that they get to smile**. That's who I want Shoto, **people who go beyond their limits and reach a new level of heroism.** So what's your decision going to be?" Izuku asked Shoto as the boy looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes, and everyone eyes on him.

In Shoto's mind he thought about the time his mother told him to be hero. The time his father made his life a living hell, but he also began to see how his father had changed. How he brought his mother home, how he spends more time with Fuyumi, and how he wanted to spend time with him and his brother, but both boys pride wouldn't let him. Shoto was quiet for a few minutes and then gave his answer.

Shoto flames died down and he spoke. "I forfeit." Shoto said not really shocking everyone because his body was so damaged, but Shoto managed to stay one last thing before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

"Izuku, **I will be a hero and...thank you**." Shoto said to Izuku and the green teen nodded his head.

"When we fight again I want to see your fire side be on the par with your ice." Izuku told him as he saw Shoto collapse.

The medic team came to Shoto and took him to Recovery Girl office, so he can heal. Endeavor and Rei also left the stands to go check on their son. While Midnight gave the call.

"Winner of the match is Izuku Kayama!" The pro hero shouted and Izuku this time was not met with applause or even boos, the stadium was just silent.

Izuku didn't care though, he just walked back to the waiting area to join the rest of the students. Izuku did what he had to do whether people liked it or not. Izuku knows that there is something coming, USJ and Mystique were the warning shots. The next time it won't be a warning and people are going to get seriously hurt. The students need to know that a storm is coming and there needs to be somebody ready to face it.

 **Author note: You can stop playing the music and if you skipped the first part, you can now read from here.**

* * *

 **MEDIC CENTER**

Shoto was on the medical bed as Recovery Girl got done healing him, she was in shock just as everyone else when she Izuku attack Shoto the way he did. Endeavor and his wife were in room looking at their son. Enji and Rei thanked the old nurse for healing their son in which she nodded.

The nurse then left her office as to give the family a moment. Shoto began to open his eyes and saw the first person he saw his mother. Rei immediately went to hug son, glad to see that he was awake and alright.

"Shoto, I'm so glad that you're alright." Rei cried and Shoto hugged his mother to reassure that he would be alright.

"Thank you mother, but I'm fine now." Shoto said as he saw his father Endeavor.

"Shoto-"

"I need to work on controlling more of my left side." Shoto told Enji and widen his eyes. "I would like your help since you're the best fire user I know." Shoto continued and Enji nodded.

"Yeah, you need to douse the flames a bit. I'll train you in better controlling it... and Shoto I'm proud of you." Enji said as he left the room to give the mother and son time.

"He really wants to change." Shoto said to his mother as they saw Enji leave the room.

"Yes, I truly believe he does." Rei said as she now looked at her son.

"Shoto he was very worried when he saw you in that fight. I never thought I see that look on his face, a face of worry and fear. I haven't seen that face in such a long time." Rei said making Shoto widen his eyes.

"Do you want to know something, the red flowers that I water in the garden were giving to me by your father during my time in the hospital. He originally gave me one our first date and I told him that I liked it." Shoto was surprised by this, he thought his father cut all contact with his mother.

"My doctor told me that Enji came to visit time and time again, leaving those flowers after every visit. I didn't see him, my doctor told me that it wasn't best for me and I was too scared. After the flowers he started sending pictures of you kids on your birthdays, holidays, even some of Natsuo and Fuyumi graduation. He really wanted to reconnect with us. When I came home that day last year the first thing he did when you all went to bed was bow to me and apologized for the pain he caused." Shoto couldn't believe what he was hearing, the prideful number two hero bowed to someone.

"I still thought at the time that he was using me again and wanted to make use your fire, but then I started to see that he was really trying. Always spending time with Fuyumi, doing more charity work, being a better person. I can't tell you how you should feel, but I think that you should give your father a second chance. We all made mistakes and some of us don't get a seconds chances to make it right." Rei finished saying as she looked at her youngest son right eye, right where his scar was. She being the reason his handsome face was scarred. Enji may have pushed her to that point, but she pulled the trigger.

Shoto sat there on bed contemplating his thoughts on what his mother just told him. "I-I'll think about it mother." Shoto said and Rei nodded her head as the two stayed in the room a little bit longer before heading back to the stands to watch the rest of the Festival.

* * *

 **STADIUM**

Izuku made it back to the waiting area and was met with silence as he sat down. The second match had begun between Tenya and the thorn girl Class 1B, whose name is **Ibara Shiozaki**. Ibra put a good enough fight where she impressed some clients with her quirk, but eventually Tenya won using his Recripro Brust knocking the girl out of bounds. Fumikage had defeated Mina as he pushed her out of bounds with Dark Shadow. Katsuki and Eijiro were in their match now as someone decided to speak to Izuku.

"Deku?" Izuku looked too Ochako looking at him with sad eyes. Izuku took a sigh knowing what the girl wanted to speak about.

"I know Ochako, and I'm sorry that you guys had to see all that. I especially didn't want you and everyone to see **that side of me**. It won't happen again. Now come on, a sad face doesn't look good on you." Izuku told the girl and the round face girl blushed from Izuku comment.

'' _He always knows what to say to make me feel better.'_ Ochako thought, while Izuku looked at the girl blushing and he gained a small smile as well. Something about being with Ochako makes him feel good inside and but there is something else, **a feeling of loss and betrayal**. Izuku ignored that other feeling and looked back to the stadium to that Eijiro was giving Katsuki a run for his money.

The red head boy was using his harden skin to survive the power of Katsuki explosion. Katsuki was getting tired of this fight and wanted to move on to the semi-finals where he just had to beat either bird boy, or four-eyes, and then he gets to fight the one person he wanted since the start of the Festival. **He gets Deku.**

"I done playing games now!" Katsuki shouted as he fired explosion after explosion at the Eijiro, he believed that he could survive, but Izuku saw what Katsuki was doing.

' _Kachan is tiring him out, Eijiro harden quirk has a limit and Kachan is about to test where that limit is.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Eijiro look tired. Katsuki fired one more explosion from his hands, this one with little more power to knock the red-head out of the ring.

"Winner of the final match of the second round is Katsuki Bakugou!" Midnight shouted as Katsuki just looked at one person and that was Izuku.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are at the Finals of the Tournament and here are your **Final Four**!" Mic shouted in the microphone as images of Izuku, Tenya, Fumikage, and Katsuki appeared.

"The first match will be Izuku Kayama vs. Tenya Iida and the second will be Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Katsuki Bakugou!" Mic said as the stadium erupted into cheers. Each of them made their way to the ring, all were battered and tired except for Izuku, but the other three students were still willing to go on. Katsuki and Fumikage left while Izuku and Tenya stayed in the ring to get their match started.

"Deku!" Katsuki called to his surrogate brother and Izuku turned to look at him.

"You better win, if not I'm going to kick your ass!" Katuski grumbled and Izuku laughed as he turn back to face his Tenya. The two friends lined up in front of each other, ready to do battle.

"Izuku, I will give you everything I have. Do not expect victory so easily." Tenya told him as Izuku just smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Izuku with a smile as the final three matches were about to begin. Izuku Tenya, Fumikage, and Katsuki were the final four that will do battle and only one will walk away victorious.

"LET THE MATCHES BEGIN!" Mic screamed as we neared the climax of the Sports Festival and the crowd erupted into the roars and cheers.

 **To be continued**

 **DBZ NARRATOR: Here we are at the Finals. Will either Tenya, Fumikage, or Katsuki be able to stop the powerhouse that is Izuku? The final matches are underway. Who will walk away from the Sports Festival as the winner?**

 **Find out next time on Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon**

 **Chapter 15: Last Man Standing**

* * *

 **ESLEWHERE**

"We found him in the alleyway over there." A pro said to his partner as his partner sped of to the alleyway. The pro hero that was running was none other than Tenya's older brother, the pro hero **Ingenuim**.

"I got him." Ingenuim said as he enter the ally and came to face to face with the villain. "You... you are the hero killer **Stain!** " Ingenuim shouted as he got ready to fight the villain. Stain just laughed at Ingenuim as he grabbed his sword.

"So, another false hero comes to die. **My student** and I will purge this world of fake's like yourself!" Stain shouted as Ingenuim saw girl with long blonde hair floating on a rock. Ingenuim still showed no fear and ran at Stain as the two were about to do battle.


	15. Chapter 15: Last man standing

**Hey guys, been awhile since I updated. Class been coming down, put I working through it. I have a new chapter and it will be the final one of the Sports Festival. Next, is the stain arc and then the Au arc.**

 **Stain arc might roughly be two chapters or three. If it's three the third will be a filler arc that will build up the Au arc.**

 **We have winner in the Knuckles quirk competition, the winner is Sounga12. Congratulations, he asked his question and got his answer. So knuckles quirk will be told during the stain arc. You all still have time to give your idea on Amy quirks.**

 **Also I am looking for a beta reader, if you have anyone let me know.**

 **Alright that's it, now let's get to the reading.**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 _thoughts_

regular

* * *

Chapter 15: Last Man Standing

Previously: Izuku, Tenya, Fumikage, and Katsuki, have finally made their way to the finals and now are the final four are set. With the final three matches upon us, which one of them will walk away victorious. Better question: Which one of them can stop Izuku?

 **FESTIVAL**

Izuku and Tenya were standing across from each other ready to do battle, the crowd and everyone watching from their homes waited with anticipation. "You ready for this, Tenya?" Izuku asked his friend and Tenya nodded determinedly.

"Be prepared Izuku, for I will give you everything I have." Tenya said as Izuku smiled determination.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Izuku said showing his pearly white teeth and with that said both Tenya and Izuku got into their battle stances.

"Let the first match of the finals... BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as she cracked her whip and with the signal giving both teens dashed at each other.

"And there off, both Izuku and Tenya have begun to move." Mic commentated as Izuku was using his speed to catch Tenya.

Tenya knew from observing Izuku and watching him throughout this festival that he could not hope to out power him, but maybe he could out wit him. ' _I can't beat him with raw power, but I can beat him by getting him outside. I'll have use everything my engine can produce to win this fight.'_ Tenya thought as he dodged straight punches from Izuku.

"Come on Tenya, I thought you were going to show me something." Izuku taunted and Tenya saw what he was trying to do, he was trying make him fall for the bait that was taunt and screw up.

Tenya didn't fall for taunt, he instead stayed focused on his plan to get Izuku out. Izuku decided increase the speed of his punches, the punches turning into blurs as Izuku was trying to end this fight quickly.

"Izuku begins to throw a flurry of punches at Tenya. Can the moving engine escape his predicament?" Mic continued to commentate as everyone else wonder how Tenya could beat Izuku.

"Do you think Tenya has a chance?" Mina asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Izuku is more powerful, but Tenya could find a way." Tsu said in her honest tone as the rest of the Class 1A and B watched the rest of the fight.

' _Hurry this up, Deku. We still have to face each other.'_ Katsuki thought ignoring his own match and only focusing on his true opponent. Shoto returned from the recovery area and was now watching the fight with his family.

Izuku continued to throw fast punches at Tenya and the glasses wearing boy jumped back to give himself some space from Izuku's punches. ' _Alright it's now or never.'_ Tenya thought as blue flames came out of his engines, making Izuku get large smile.

"Ohhh, I finally get some to see some action." Izuku said in an excited tone and when he finished Tenya dashed at him full speed. Everyone was impressed by Tenya's speed and saw Izuku just raise his right arm to block the strike. Tenya widen his eyes and Izuku just looked at him with a slick smile.

"OOUUU, you gotta be quicker than that." Izuku said and Tenya back flipped off of Izuku's arm and while in the air, he leaned his body back so that he could land on his hands. Izuku raised his eyebrows as Tenya did a handstand. Everyone was curious on what Tenya was about to do, but before they could asked, Tenya began to move his legs.

Izuku saw Tenya spread his legs as far as he could. Tenya legs were far apart and Izuku began to see the blue flames come out the engine, Izuku widen his eyes when he realized what Tenya was planning.

"Recipro Brust!" Tenya shouted as the engines on his calf released blue flames and he began to spin very fast.

"Look at this folks!" Mic said as he was impress at what he saw from Tenya. Tenya legs began spin helicopter blades and Izuku widen his eyes when he released what the engine boy was going to do.

"Recipro Spin!" Tenya shouted as he spun towards Izuku, the crowd was very impressed with Tenya and his new move judging by their faces.

Tenya was coming close to Izuku and everyone thought he would move, instead Izuku braced for impact. The spin came and Izuku took Tenya's right leg into his gut.

"Izuku, got hit!" Touru shouted as everyone was surprised to see Izuku take the hit.

"Wait there's something wrong." Ojiro said and everyone looked to him.

"What do you mean?" Mina spoke next and Fumikage answered her.

"Izuku hasn't moved." The bird boy said making everyone widen their eyes as they saw he spoke the truth, Tenya kicked didn't move Izuku from his very spot.

"With the speed and force of Tenya's kick it should've moved a normal man back a couple feet, possibly out of arena, but Izuku is not normal student." Aizawa said as he commentated on the match. Everyone was in awe by Izuku strength to hold his ground against Tenya's Recipro spin.

Izuku still had Tenya's leg in his gut and now grabbed onto it, making the taller teen widen his eyes as he began to spin him around. Izuku was spinning Tenya around and eventually tossed him to the other side of the arena. Tenya landed on his feet and glared at Izuku, who had a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me that's all you have?" Izuku taunted Tenya and the tall teen kneeled down to take a track runner stand. Izuku got a wide smile when realized what Tenya was planning to do.

"So, a match of the speed then. Alright, let's go!" Izuku said excitedly as he copied Tenya's stand and everyone widen their eyes for what they were about to see. Tenya's engines began to let loose the blue flames and Izuku rings began to glow, signaling the use of chaos.

"Does Tenya really think he can match Izuku in speed? I mean Izuku did come first in the track course." Minoru said as some people nodded, while Katsuki thought differently.

"Deku, had used his teleportation quirk to do that and caught all of us all guard, but even if he didn't do that I still don't think that four-eyes could match Deku's speed." Katsuki said as Tenya and Izuku began to move.

"RECIPRO BRUST!"

"EMPIRE DASH!

Both Tenya and Izuku shouted their moves as they moved faster than anyone saw, almost looking like they disappeared. The cameras and crowd lost sight of them for a minute, until everyone heard a loud crash in the center of the ring. Everyone turned towards the crash and saw that Izuku and Tenya were in power… no, speed struggle. Both teens hands were interlocked and they both were trying to push the other out of bounds.

"Tenya and Izuku are going at it!" Mic yelled as the crowd roared with him. Tenya activated more of his engines to push Izuku and it was working as Izuku body began to move. ' _I can do this, I can beat Izuku!'_ Tenya thought as he saw his success coming, until he heard a laugh from Izuku.

Tenya looked at Izuku to see that his hair shadowed his eyes, and he was chuckling. Izuku then proceeded to laugh. Everyone began to look at Izuku as he laughed, wondering why he was doing that.

"Tenya, this has been a great fight, but all good things have to come to end. Plus I think Kacchan is waiting for me to finish this up." Izuku said making Tenya widen his eyes as red streaks appeared on his Izuku body and he was covered in a gold aura.

"Burst Mode." All Might said as he knew once Izuku went into that form, that this fight was over. Tenya them felt himself be lifted into the air. Izuku, whose hands were still locked in with Tenya's just overpowered the engine teen hands and picked him up off the ground like he was a child.

Everyone widen their eyes as well as Tenya as he just looked down at Izuku face. Izuku began walking to the other side of arena and Tenya tried everything to escape the hold, but Izuku wouldn't let go. Tenya even tried throwing his knee at Izuku chin, but even that didn't make the teen budgen. Izuku just kept walking and eventually he arrived at the end arena. He put Tenya down on the outside, signaling that Tenya was out of bounds.

"Winner and advancing is... Izuku Kayama!" Midnight yelled as the crowd cheered for Izuku and the green teen congratulated Tenya on a a great fight.

"You put a good fight Tenya and I know you will continue to get stronger." Tenya nodded to Izuku advice and left to call his mother.

"Mother… I lost… wait something happen to big brother! What hospital are you at?" Tenya quickly asked his mother and she told him. Izuku came back to him along with Ochako to see that their friend was distressed.

"Tenya, what's going on?" Ochako asked and Tenya simply said that he needed to leave, he wished Izuku luck in the final match and the stadium.

"What do you think happen to him, Deku?" Ochako asked Izuku and he continue to look at Tenya fleeting back.

"Let's go Ochako, Tenya will tell us when he's ready." Izuku said as the two made their way back to the stands to Katsuki taking on Fumikage and from the looks of it the bird boy was having trouble. Izuku knew that Fumikage dark shadow weakness was light and Katsuki is a walking dynamite that can create tons of light.

Katsuki was on the attack, the teen was firing explosion after explosion at Dark Shadow. Fumikage tried to go on the offense, but Katsuki would fire his explosions to send dark shadow. Eventually Katsuki had gotten tired of this and went in close to Fumikage to create a flash bang. When the dark teen was done blinded Katsuki fired a massive explosion at the teen chest, sending him out of bounds.

"Winner-"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE DEKU AND LET'S SETTLE THIS!" Katsuki interrupted Midnight, he wanted to skip all that announcing crap. Right now he had a sick smile on his and he was staring at one person.

"Over here, Kacchan." Katsuki looked towards sound and saw that Izuku was on the other side of the arena.

"Alright everyone this it, the final match of the Sports Festival. The match between two of Class 1A top students, Izuku Kayama and Katsuki Bakugo!" Mic announced and like him everyone was pumped for this fight, from the students, to teachers, to the pros that were there. They knew they were about to get a fight like never before.

"Since this the final match, why don't we change it up a little bit?" Izuku asked looking at his best friend.

"What do you have in mind?" Katsuki asked back, not really caring what Izuku wanted, he just wanted to fight.

"Let's give the crowd something different. Let's change up the rules for this match." Izuku said as Katsuki and everyone else was interested in what the teen had in mind.

"No rules, no ring out, we can fight anywhere, and only the way to win is when of us can't get up before a count of ten. A good old fashioned... **Last Man Standing** match. So, what do you say Kacchan... you in." Izuku said with a smile as Katsuki let loose an explosion from his hands.

"Bet!" Katsuki yelled as sparks came from his hands and Izuku then looked towards the crowd.

"What about all of you!? Do you want to see a fight!?" Izuku yelled and he was answered with a massive roar from the crowd. Midnight looked towards Nezu to see what he would say, the unnamed animal gave a nod to Midnight and she returned it.

Midnight cracked her whip and spoke since Katsuki interrupted her. "Alright, the final match will be a... Last Man Standing match!" Midnight which confirmed that this fight was going to happen, Present Mic then took control from there.

"Alright ladies and gents, for the first time ever in UA history, the Sports Festival will be having a Last Man Standing match. Where the only way to win is the beat your opponent to the point where they can't get before the count of ten. Alright partner, what does Katsuki have to do to beat Izuku?" Mic asked Aizawa as Izuku and Katsuki were getting prepared for the fight.

"Katsuki is going to have do the impossible, he has to fight the perfect fight. He can't afford for a mistake to happen, every move he makes, every punch he throws, it all has to be perfect. If does make one then that's it for him in this match. They say some people are one step ahead of you, often times you may meet some that are two, Izuku is at least three steps ahead of people." Everyone but Katsuki listen and Mic asked about Izuku next.

"What about Izuku?"

"As for Izuku…well, all he needs to do is keep doing what he been doing since the start of festival and that is dominate. From Shinso, to Shoto, to Tenya, all of them of have great quirks, but none were no match for Izuku. No matter what they tell themselves they were never going to beat him. Everyone that has quirk has a weakness, even me. Izuku has six quirks that perfectly balanced in every way." Mic was getting confused at what Aizawa was saying.

"Are you saying that Izuku doesn't have a weakness?" Aizawa sighed as the camera and the ears of everyone was on him.

"Maybe." Aizawa saw that everyone was confused and decided to elaborate more.

"Izuku may or may not have a weakness, no one knows since nobody's been a in fight with him long enough to figure it out and he defeats everyone pretty quickly. Not only does Katsuki see Izuku as his rival, he's known him the longest and that's what makes this fight even more interesting because out of everyone in the festival, Katsuki may be the only one that could beat Izuku. This is a David and Goliath fight." Aizawa finished saying as Katuki was tired hearing all the commentating and wanted to fight.

"Hey mummy, shut up and let's get started! I'm tired of waiting!" Katuski yelled as he was ready for the fight, as was Izuku. Midnight looked at Katsuki who had his smile/scowl and then looked at her son who had a smirk, she then cracked her whip and then all hell broke loose.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted and just like that both teens went at each other. Izuku dashed at Katsuki as blonde teen fired explosions to push himself forward. Izuku flashed behind Katsuki ready to strike him down and put a quick end to this fight, but Katsuki saw this and released a massive explosion that caught Izuku.

Izuku took the explosion head on and charged a punch full of OFA, and punched Katsuki right in the face. The punch sent Katsuki flying out of the arena and crashing into a wall. Katsuki collapsed on the ground and didn't move.

"Start the count." Izuku simply said as he brushed himself off believing that he won, while Midnight began to count to ten. Katsuki still didn't move at all when Midnight got to three, making people believe that this fight was going to be short. When Midnight got to six his body began to stir and began to push himself up.

Midnight was at a count of eight when he fired off an explosion to make himself stand. The crowd roared when they saw Katsuki beat the count and was still in the fight. Everyone thought that after the first punch Katsuki was done for and this fight was over, but he was standing, yes albeit on wobbly legs, but standing none the less.

The punch did damage to Katuski for he had a busted lip and bloody nose. ' _Can't take too many of those, if so then this fight will be over, but what Deku did just proved my theory on his quirk.'_ Katsuki thought as he wiped the blood from his nose and spit the blood out his mouth.

Katsuki then began to charge at Izuku ready to continue this fight. The explosive teen fire a barrage of explosions at Izuku, and the green teen dodged them with the flash step, but this is what Katsuki wanted.

When Izuku reappeared he believe that he was safe from Katsuki explosions, until he heard the blonde voice. "GOT YOU, DEKU!" Katsuki screamed as he fire more explosions at Izuku and this time the teen didn't see it coming. Izuku was hit by the explosions, they left burns on him, but Katsuki wasn't done with his assault yet.

Katsuki then used his quirk to boost himself right to Izuku location, once he got there he fired more explosions knocking him out the arena this time.

"I'm not done yet, **TNT Barrage**!" Katsuki screamed as he let loose another barrage of explosions at Izuku making sure that he stay down. Everyone was impressed that Katsuki was able to take Izuku down and started to wonder if the exploding teen could really defeat the all powerful Izuku.

The crowd looks towards the smoke and crater to see that Izuku was down on his back, shirt torn, pants torn, and saw that he had burns. ' _Could he really do it?'_ Was the thought of everyone around the world, as they saw Katsuki tell Midnight to start the count.

"Start the count!" Katsuki yelled and Midnight did so as everyone heard the hero begin her count.

"1!" Midnight started as she saw her son in the crater.

"2!" Midnight didn't get pass two as Izuku did a kick up, surprising everyone there.

"He was only down for two counts!" A spectator said as everyone couldn't believe what they saw, Izuku looked at Katsuki and cracked his neck.

"You'll need to do more than that if you want to beat me, Kachan." Izuku told as he ripped the rest of his torn shirt revealing his chest, making the girls in the stadium and every other one watching blush.

Katsuki though smiled once he saw Izuku get up from his attack. "Oh, I got some tricks left. But you should be worried about self, because I figured it out." Katsuki said making everyone wonder what he was talking about including Izuku.

"Oh, and what's that?" Izuku said curiously as he was hoping that Katsuki didn't figure out OFA, luckily he wouldn't have to wait long.

"I figured out your quirk's **secret**." Izuku, All Might, Midnight, Recovery girl, and a certain old man blood froze when they heard that from Katsuki.

"I've known you for long time Deku and I know that the flash step is your favorite quirk out of the six you have." Katsuki began say making the people that knew about OFA release a breath, but they saw that Izuku still looked nervous.

"No." Izuku whispered as Katsuki began to speak.

"Not everybody notices it, except for me. Ever since I saw you first use that quirk, I always wonder how does it work, and then I saw it one day at school. The day you showed it us." Katusku said as everyone began to see that Izuku looked angered by what he was saying.

"It's quick, but if one looks clos-" Izuku quickly dashed to Katsuki and kneed him in the stomach to prevent him from telling everyone his quirk secret. He then grabbed him on the back of his jacket and kneed him again him the stomach, cracking some ribs which made Katsuki spit some blood. Izuku still with his hands on Katsuki UA jacket threw him into the commentator box.

"Look out!" Mic screamed as he and Aizawa got the hell out of the way as Katsuki flew into their box.

"Izuku, has just thrown Katsuki into box and people I'm looking at the kid right now, and I'm not sure if he going to get up from this one." Mic commentated as he still had microphone in his hands. Everyone jaws dropped that Katsuki was thrown in the box and looked back to Izuku who glared at the box.

"It's not cool to tell people secrets, Kachan. Start the count." Izuku said as he sat down and let his healing take over. Midnight began the count as Katsuki was on the ground of box unmoving and people thought it was over… for real this time. Midnight got to three when the camera showed Katsuki on the ground.

' _So, this is what an ass kicking feels like… heh… it hurts.'_ Katsuki thought as he tried to get up and beat the count. Midnight was at five when Katsuki used the commentator table to push himself up.

"Katsuki is… UP!" Mic screamed as the ash-blonde teen beat the count at eight again and this time Izuku got annoyed.

"Looks like Izuku is getting frustrated." Aizawa said as he watched Izuku get up and rubbed his temple.

"Katsuki is not going down easily, anyone of us wouldn't be able to get from what Izuku did to him." Denki said as he saw Katsuki in the box and everybody nodded to him.

"What is that boy trying to prove? Doesn't he know that if he prolongs this fight he could seriously injure himself?" Rei asked as she was worried for the boy and Enji decided to answer her question.

"He's trying to prove something to everyone, to Izuku, and to himself." Endeavor said as his family watch the fight.

"And what is that?" Shoto asked his father and Endeavor gave a simple answer.

"He's trying to prove that he will one day reach the summit of the mountain and be able to stand next to Izuku and call him his equal. I know that feeling all too well." Endeavor said as he thought of his own rivalry in All Might.

Izuku was now shocked that Katsuki got up again and he flashed to the box to finish him off. The green teen arrived at the table and was met with a mighty explosion to the face. Izuku didn't see it coming and it blew him out of the box. Katsuki wasn't done though as he exploded out of the box and fired explosion after explosion at Izuku.

Katsuki was giving everything he had as Izuku crashed to the stadium from the force of the his quirk. Even when Izuku was on the ground Katsuki didn't give him time to recover. No, that would lead to his downfall, he had to keep attacking and attacking. Katsuki did just that as he got on top of Izuku chest and fire even more explosions at him, one even hit the green teen face blinding him.

"LET'S GO KATSUKI, BOMB SQUAD!" Mitsuki and her husband cheered their son on as they watch from their home.

"This kid is not bad." Killmonger said as he, Kurogiri, and Tomura watched.

"He's putting up a hell of fight." Tomura said this time as Kurogiri refilled Killmonger drink.

"Quite the quirk that kid has." Killer frost said as he was intrigued by Katsuki skill and quirk.

' _Shadow face told the entire story, that brat figure out the flash step secret. That is quite impressive. The only people that know of the secret are the boss, Holiday, Team dark, and myself. Yet this kid figure it out… not bad.'_ Bullseye thought as he continue to watch the fight as did the rest of agents.

"Katsuki is going all out here. He knows that this may be only chance to win." Aizawa said as he was back in the commentator box and watched as Katsuki gave Izuku an explosive ground and pound. Katsuki saw that he did enough damage on the ground on the pound and shot himself in the air with power of his quirk. Everyone looked in the air to that Katsuki began fall and as he was falling he began to spin.

"What's he doing?" A spectator said as Katsuki came flying down fast, while still spinning.

"EAT THIS, DEKU! **HOWITZER IMPACT**!" Katsuki screamed as he came close to the ground and let loose a massive explosion at Izuku. The explosion made a massive roar and caused a crater to be made right where Izuku was.

"That got to be-" Mina didn't get to finish as everyone heard more explosion and looked to see that Katsuki was firing himself in the air again.

They saw Katsuki get to the same altitude as he did before and the crowd widen their eyes. "He can't be serious." Denki said as everyone figured what Katsuki might be planning.

"There is no way." Hanta said next as they saw Katsuki spin again and come crashing down.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" Katsuki screamed again as he hit Izuku with massive explosion making an even bigger impact. The smoke began to clear up little for people to see that Katsuki was standing over atop Izuku, and they saw that his hands were very red. Katsuki felt the pain in his hands and pushed through it, he was so close to winning. ' _This next one will be the last one. I'll give it everything I have left.'_

Midnight was about to start the count, but before she could she and everyone else in the stadium saw Katsuki more explosions from his hand. These explosions weren't as powerful as his others, a sign that Katsuki overused his quirk. Katsuki somehow, someway created enough explosions to get himself to the air for one more move.

"Could he do it for a third time!?" Mic yelled as he couldn't believe that the kid keep going.

"This is it! HOWITZER IMPACT X3!" Katsuki yelled for the third time as he came crashing down to Izuku for the final time. Everyone watched with disbelief as Katsuki fired an another explosion at Izuku, and just like the other two the third was just as powerful.

Smoke filled the arena as the cameras and everyone else for that tried to locate the boys. When the smoke cleared everyone widen there and dropped their jaws, for the arena was destroyed. Both teens were lying on the ground.

Izuku was in the center of the crater motionless, he had smoke, burns, and blood over his body. People wonder if Izuku was even alive. Midnight looked at her son worriedly and then looked at Katsuki. Still seeing that both boys were down she had begun the count. Everyone saw her start and realized if neither boy get ups before a count of ten then this fight ends in a draw. Not only that but if Katsuki can get up… he would win.

"Both boys are down and the count has begun. Who will get to their feet first?" Mic commentated as he watched the climax of the fight.

Katsuki was down on the ground, lying on his back as his hands were beat red. He had overused his quirk and now he was paying the price. ' _Damn! My hands hurt like hell, even the twitching hurts. Deku is still down though, I need to get up quickly.'_ Katsuki thought as realized this may be his only chance as he turn'd onto his chest and tried to push himself up.

Since his hands were damage Katsuki was having a tough time getting up. Midnight was at count of four when Katsuki tried using his hands to push himself up, which was a big mistake as he let loose a pained screamed and fell back down.

"Damn it!" Katsuki screamed as he used his his legs to pick himself up. Everyone saw that Katsuki was getting close to getting up and the count was now at seven.

"Katsuki could win this folks!" Mic screamed as he and everyone else couldn't believe it that Katsuki was about to win. David had beat Goliath, David had won… or so they thought.

Midnight was at a count of nine as Katsuki got up in time, and a blink of eye Izuku had jumped on Katsuki back and put him in choke hold. Everyone widen their eyes, as well as Midnight for she thought her son had lost this fight. Izuku had encircled his right arm around Katsuki neck and then grabbed his right bicep with his left putting Katsuki in a successful coquina clutch.

Katsuki was trying to get Izuku off him, but he couldn't do anything, his hands were too far damaged, and his body was weak. Katsuki ever being the fighter tried to use his quirk, but it nothing came out except for small sparks. Izuku felt that Katsuki was still fighting and channeled OFA to his hand and bicep to increase the strength of the clutch making All Might widen his eyes.

' _He's using OFA as submission. Why'd I never think of that?'_ The number one hero thought as he saw Katsuki fall down to knees and Izuku still didn't let go.

Izuku still kept the clutch locked in as Katsuki fell to his side and the blonde waved his arms around, hoping for something to happen. Eventually the arms just fell to the ground like dead weight and Katsuki felt his eyes begin too close.

' _Damn… it… all.'_ Katsuki thought as felt the air leaving his body, the crowd saw that Izuku still had a tight grip on the hold and saw that Katsuki face was turning blue. Katsuki eyes soon closed signaling that he fell to the clutch and went to sleep.

Izuku used his eagle pulse to see that Katsuki had passed out and let go of the hold. Once he let go of the hold he got up and pounded his chest for he achieved victory. He knew for a fact the Katsuki was not getting up, he had put him to sleep.

"That… huff... hurt… huff. Mom, start the count." Izuku tiredly said as he people could see that he had gotten more than he expected in this final fight. Midnight began the count as Izuku was standing up and Katsuki was on the ground.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Midnight got to five and Katsuki hadn't even begun to stir yet, the only thing boy had was drool coming out of his mouth. "6… 7… 8… 9… 10!" Midnight had reached the count of ten and Katsuki was still down meaning that Izuku had won the match and won the tournament.

"THE WINNER IS IZUKU KAYAMA!" Present Mic screamed as the crown erupted in a roar of cheers for Izuku. The students and pros that were present stood up and clapped for the young hero in making. Izuku raised his hands and took a bow, he then walked over to Katsuki to wake him.

"Kachan, Kachan, wake up." Izuku said as he pat the boy on his chest and Katsuki eyes began to open, thought his vision was blurry.

"De... Ku." Katsuki slurred as he still trying to regain air in lungs.

"Yeah, it's me buddy." Izuku smiled knowing that Kachan was awake and grabbed Kachan and put it around his neck. Everyone that wasn't clapping, now began to with everyone else as they saw Izuku help Katsuki up, showing respect to his best friend and rival.

Izuku saw Recovery Girl walk over to Kachan and gave him a kiss on his forehead, the green glow covered Katsuki and the boy was able to stand up on his own. The boys soon saw Fumikage come on to the damage arena and wonder why he was there, they would soon get their answers as they heard a booming voice.

" **Congratulations Izuku and everyone that participated in the festival!"** Izuku and everyone else looked up to see All Might come crashing down in his hero costume. In All Might hands were three medals and a gold belt with the UA symbol on it. The three boys lined up next each other with Katsuki on the right, Fumikage on the left, and Izuku in the middle.

All Might went to Fumikage first giving him a bronze medal and gave the bird boy a word of encouragement which the teen gladly accepted. " **Learn from defeat Fumikage."** The number one hero then went to Katsuki who had a defeated look on his face.

" **Young Katsuki, do net let this defeat hinder you. Instead let it light the fire inside to you to become stronger."** All Might told him as he put a silver medal around the blonde's neck, while Katsuki grew a smirk when heard All Might words. Katsuki promised himself that he would one day find Deku, now he made another promise to become stronger than Deku.

All Might then walked to Izuku with the gold medal and gold title belt in his hands. Izuku bowed his head as All Might put the gold medal on around neck.

" **Young Izuku, you have displayed power, skill, and leadership throughout the entire Festival. There is nothing more I can say except congratulations on winning the entire Sports Festival, yet another milestone that you have achieved. I know that you will one day become an excellent hero."** All Might said as he put the gold title bet on Izuku shoulders and Izuku had a big smile on his face, as did his mother.

 _'ZuZu, I'm so proud of you.'_ Midnight thought as he went over to hug her son on winning the Festival.

" **Congratulations all of you, the sky's the limit for each and everyone single one of you. All have to do is work hard, reach it, and remember to go beyond your limit…"** All Might started to say and everyone knew what he wanted to say next.

" **PLUS ULTRA!"** The whole stadium shouted and with that All Might said his goodbyes, but without Izuku giving a cryptic message. Izuku jumped on All Might back again as he jumped into the air and everyone jaws dropped at what the teen did.

"Izuku, you can't keep doing this. You're not a monkey." All Might scolded his successor, but once he saw that look on Izuku face he knew something was wrong.

"We need to talk, bring the teachers and make sure Endeavor is there." Izuku quickly said as he jumped back down to the ground leaving All Might with the message.

"What did you say him?" Fumikage asked Izuku and he smiled.

"I simply told him that I'm going to become the number hero." Izuku lied and everyone laughed not really knowing the truth of what Izuku said.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"Well, I got to say that was good show." Bullseye said as he got up from where he was sitting.

"There will be no time to relax." Bullseye and other agents looked to see the leader of Trinity speak. "Ingenium, was attacked during the show." Wesker told his soldiers and before they could ask who did it, the chairman told them.

"The one who did it was none other than Hero Killer Stain. I want him brought in." Wesker told his agents and that surprised some of the agents.

"You really think that fanboy, will join us." Killer Frost said as she checked her nails and Wesker looked down at her. "I care not if he joins us, what I want is his quirk. **Get it.** " Wesker order his agents and some of them nodded.

"Who's the closest to Stain's location?" Killer Frost spoke again and this time Bullseye answered.

"The closest is fur-ball." Killer Frost groaned at hearing the name fur-ball.

"Great… there may not be enough of Stain left once he's done with him." Killer Frost said as she knew how deadly and vicious this agent was.

"Gotta agree with you there." Bullseye said as he grabbed his playing cards and began to walk away. "Bullseye," The sharp shooter looked up to see Wesker looking at him now.

"Get in contact with him, tell him I want Stain… dead or alive." Wesker said and Bullseye laughed as he began to walk away.

"You had him at dead. These type of missions are his favorite." Bullseye said aloud as he put on his cap.

"While Bullseye does that, you all have your own missions. **Get them completed**." When the agents heard the chairman tone they all left to complete their missions, none of them wanted to face the wrath of the chairman.

' _So my wayward children have begun to move, while they are a threat they are not as powerful as they once were without Shadow. It doesn't matter though, I'll allow them to move around for little while longer before I go looking for them. A good father should give his children space anyway.'_ Wesker thought as he went back to his desk and folded his hands.

' _Everything is moving just the way I want it.'_ A villainous smirk appeared on Wesker face as he concluded his thoughts.

* * *

 **BAR**

"Now, we know what we're dealing with." Killmonger said as he looked at Tomura and the pale boy looked at a deck cards.

"How's go the recruiting from your end." Tomura asked as he began to un-shuffle the cards.

"I got in contact with some of my old friends from my army days." Killmonger told him as hopped the counter and went to get a drink.

"The ones that were on the mission with you. Can we trust them?" Tomura asked and Killmonger threw a glare at him.

"Yes you can trust them. Those guys saved my life more times than I count. Plus I think that mission had something too with Trinity, but that's for later conversation. What about you?" Killmonger asked and Tomura turned the TV to the news, which was reporting on the attack on Ingenium.

"Hero Killer Stain." Tomura said proudly and Killmonger looked skeptical.

"What?" Tomura asked once he saw Killmonger face.

"He may not agree with our goals." Killmonger simply told him and Tomura didn't care at all for that.

"He's skilled though as he's already killed over a dozen heroes. We can use him, that's all that matters." Tomura said and Killmonger nodded.

"Kurogiri, locate him and set up a meeting." AFO order and his loyal servant created a warp to find the hero killer.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE**

" **Rouge** it's me, I tested him." Mystique said on the phone as she was in abandon warehouse. The shape shifter had fled there after her fight with shadow and watched the rest of the Festival from her phone.

"I saw Mystique… he's doesn't remember." Mystique could hear the sadness in her voice.

"What do you want to do now?" The blue skinned female asked and get a response.

"Go back to your team Raven, I'll be calling a family meeting once you get back. We all have to discuss what where going to do." Rouge told Mystique and the she nodded, though the shape shifter had one problem.

"Rouge, how am I going to get back to them? I don't know where they are." Rouge smiled at hearing that.

"While you were on your Shadow hunt, I had Blaze make contact with an old friend. She's one of mom's spies and I'm sending her to pick you up now." Rouge said and Mystique was curious to who the bat was talking about, she wouldn't have to wait long to get her answer.

A sound was made and Mystique grabbed her gun and aimed it towards the potential enemy. When Mystique saw who it was she widened her eyes, her shocked face became one of happiness. Raven saw a woman roughly in her teens, who had purple hair, green eyes, and was standing in front of a purple portal.

" **Blink** , it's good to see you." Raven said as she went over to hug the teen.

"As you, Raven. Rouge sent me to take to you Blaze and Silver." Mystique nodder her head and headed in the portal too as Blink followed behind her. As the two women walked in the portal to god knows where.

"Blink has Mystique." Rouge said aloud as she put away the phone and turned behind her to see her trusted her friend.

"Omega get ready, we'll be moving soon." Rouge told the machine he nodded.

"Staying in one place for too long, will bring us negative results." Rouge nodded to Omega robotic voice.

"What shall we do with Shadow?" Omega asked his leader at the moment and Rouge looked down.

"I don't know, he's doesn't remember himself or us for that matter. Mom, really did a number on him." Rouge took sigh before speaking again.

"For now we keep avoiding Trinity. Also make sure the lines are secure, I'll be calling everyone soon. It's time for a family meeting." Rouge said as she began to leave, Omega saw the emotions the bat was going through with his robotic eyes.

"Rouge," Rouge looked back too Omega as he began to leave her some advice. "We must not give up, he will return to us. **We are a team**." Omega told her with more emotion if that was possible for a machine, but Rouge could tell in his voice that he meant what he said.

Tears began to fall down the bat eyes as she ran over to him and hugged the robot. Omega looked down to see tears coming out Rouge eyes as she hugged him, Omega not knowing what to do just let the bat cry on his chest.

The factions have begun to move, the League looks for the Hero Killer, Trinity sends an unknown agent after Stain, and the Warriors begin to plan on what their next move is. All the while Izuku lays sleep in his bed having a dream that will open another door full of questions.

Izuku didn't know where he was, but everything was black. He couldn't move his arms, legs, hell not even his mouth. Every part except his eyes was covered in some kind of black mist. Izuku turned his head and saw nothing but more blackness in the open area.

"So, you are the ninth." Izuku heard a voice, the voice was female and he looks towards the sound of the voice to see a woman with black hair in a ponytail, wearing some kind of yellow costume. Izuku wanted to ask who she was, but is mouth was covered.

"Don't worry Izuku," Izuku eyes widen he heard his name, the teen wondering how did this woman know his name.

"We will meet again, but before you go always remember. **You are never alone**." The woman said as her single voice turned to one of many and with that everything went black for Izuku. The boy then woke in his bed with sweat all over his body.

"What the hell?" Was the only thing that Izuku could say as he looked at his ceiling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter** **16: Names**


	16. Chapter 16: Names

Hey guys sorry for the for long update been busy with things. I have four stories right now, so I'm trying to get as much done as I can.

As for my story right now, we are officially in the Stain arc and guess what... we hit 500 hundreds favorites. Give yourself a round of applause. I honestly never saw this story reaching that far and I thank you guys.

Anyways on to the story. Everyone will get to meet the cell teams and will get to know what their quirks are in the next chapter. So, if you have an Amy quirk idea then get them out because today is the final opportunity. I'll try to get done the stain arc next chapter but I doubt it, so the arc will be roughly from chapter 16-18 and that will be it for it.

After that we are on to the Bounty Arc and things will get crazy for Izuku in that arc. Expect villains appearances, expect izuku to be challenged, expect new weapons, expect a new transformation, and most importantly expect everyone to realize that Izuku is not to be **fucked** with.

Alright I think that's it, enjoy the story and see you guys next chapter.

Also I don't if you guys have watched it this anime yet, but check it out. **The Promise Neverland** , that anime was soooooooooooo Dope. It was amazing from start to finish and the animation, intro music, and story was all on another level. I can't wait for season two.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts/Flashback_

Regular

* * *

Chapter 16: Names

He was in barn, the barn was on fire and there was smoke everywhere. He saw man beaten up and on the ground. The man was a medium size build, had to be 30 or 35, but he was down and hurt. He felt that he was in pain, he felt blood dripping down from his head. He saw another male there. This one was tall and had long blonde hair and razor sharp nails. He began to walk to the unconsciouses man and then they both heard something.

"Daddy." He and the male turned around to the voice and saw a young girl with blonde hair in her pajamas. He heard the girl scream when she saw her father and his face.

"AHHHHH!" He dashed towards as she continued to scream.

* * *

 **Izuku's Room**

Izuku woke up from the dream with heavy sweat on his body. The green teen was huffing and puffing as he got up from his bed. Izuku grabbed his phone and it looked at the time and saw that it was still early. The time was 5:30 a.m and Izuku sighed.

' _Two weird dreams and only six hour sleep. The first one being with that woman with black hair saying I'm not alone. The second may be a memory and I'm praying that I'm wrong, but judging by my history and luck it's not.'_ Izuku thought as he went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Izuku made french toast for him and his mom for that had to be a UA early today. Izuku was going to tell the pros and Endeavor for that matter about Mystique and Killer Frost.

"ZuZu," Nemuri said tiredly as she came into the kitchen and saw that there was food on the table. Izuku saw his mother wearing nothing but a long shirt that basically acted like a robe for her. Now most boys would blush and get nose bleeds from seeing a hot woman wake up like that, but Izuku has been used to it since he started living with Nemuri.

"Morning mom, I made breakfast." Izuku told her as he got his bacon and went to the table to eat. Nemuri could see that her son had something on his mind and wonder if it was about the meeting they were about to have with the pros.

"Izuku," When Izuku heard his full name he knew that his mother was about to get serious. "What's wrong? I know something's bothering you." Izuku just looked down at his plate as he thought about his mother words.

"I had a bad dream." Izuku said as he ate his bacon and Nemuri grabbed his hand that was on table and looked at him.

"There was fire and girl, I think… **I know** I did something bad." Izuku said simply and Nemuri tighten her hand around his.

"That's all I remember." Izuku said as he continued to eat his food, seeing that she wasn't going to get anymore out of her son, Nemuri started to eat her own as there was silence between the two for a while.

"Mom, we should go now." Izuku said as he got up from the table and left to change. Nemuri wanted to stop her son, but she just left him go. She finished her food and went to change herself. ' _Inko, Holiday, what can I do to help our son?'_ Nemuri thought as she changed into her hero costume.

Once Izuku got to his room he turned his tv to check the news and found out about Tenya brother Ingenium. ' _The hero killer strikes again. I'll contact Smoker and see what I can get on him.'_ Izuku thought as he changed into his school uniform and listen to the news.

"In other news the annual UA Sports Festival happened and for any that missed it, you all missed out on seeing a student that stole the whole show." Izuku heard the reporter as he finished putting on his pants.

"The student and son of Rated 18+ Hero Midnight, Izuku Kayama, dominated the festival from start to finish. Izuku Kayama a young teen with an unheard number quirks being six, came into the festival and went number one in each contest. Izuku has also broken two festival records, one being held by the number one hero All Might." Izuku continued to hear the reporter talk about his dominance and showing highlights from the race, to the calvary battle, and to the tournament.

Izuku even checked his phone to see that he was a trending topic on twitter, facebook, and instagram. Hell his instagram had a bunch of DM's from girls that didn't even live in the country of Japan. All the trends had one thing in common, they all said **#Prodigy** and Izuku couldn't believe it. ' _All Might did tell me to show the world that I have arrived.'_ Izuku thought as he heard a knock from his door.

"ZuZu, are you ready?" Midnight called and Izuku grabbed his shoes, and left his room. "I saw the news Mr. Prodigy." Midnight laughed and Izuku rolled his eyes. The mother and son soon left the house and got in Midnight's car to head to UA.

Both of them enjoyed the ride as they talked about the festival, Izuku grades, and to Izuku embarrassment Ochako. Midnight personally enjoyed the time talking about the gravity girl and how Izuku looked like a knight carrying away his princess, or a husband picking up his wife.

After a while the two made it to UA where the halls and classes were empty. They both headed to the conference room, when they entered they saw that all the pro teachers were there. Endeavor was there as well, including Smoker, Jeanist, and Naomosa, Izuku was surprised to see those last three. He knew that Smoker was not found out, so that means he must be here for Trinity reasons.

"Thank you all for coming so early and on such short notice." Nezu started as everyone looked at the strange animal, Nezu took another sip of his tea before he let Izuku start. "Izuku, by all means you may begin." All eyes then went to Izuku as he took a deep breath.

"The woman that broke into the festival was an agent named Mystique, I knew…or know her as Raven. She is a skilled shapeshifter that can look and sound like any person or animal. For all we know she could be in this room right now and we have no way of knowing." Izuku said as he saw that everyone began to look at each other.

"Your you, right? Mic said to Aizawa as the lazy pro just looked at him and his eyes glowed.

"Yeah, you're you?" Mic said as he grabbed his beagle.

"Mystique can't copy quirks only look like people." Izuku continued saying as he now looked towards Endeavor. "Before I continue I just want to say to Endeavor that I did what I had do to Shoto and I'm not apologizing." Endeavor nodded his head and so Izuku continued.

"At the end of the race, when I saw Endeavor's wife, Rei, memories hit my head." Izuku began as everyone widen their eyes including Endeavor.

"Memories… of my wife?" Endeavor whispered in absolute shock.

"Izuku, what are you talking?" Naomasa said as Izuku told them all what he knew.

"Rei Todoroki is not an agent of Trinity, don't worry…" Endeavor released a breath of air at that. "But she may be targeted by one." Everyone widen their eyes again.

"What do you mean she may be targeted!?" Endeavor yelled as his flame's blazed and Izuku didn't blink when he saw Endeavor flames. '' _Huh, I guess he really did change.'_

"Rei has a **twin** **sister** and she's a Trinity agent." Endeavor and everyone else besides Smoker widen their eyes.

"What?" Endeavor said as Izuku continued on.

"Rei has a twin sister named Mei and she's agent by the name of Killer Frost. She was there with me in Killmonger's village freezing everyone sight." Endeavor had to sit down at this point. The flame hero grabbed his head and turned off his flames as he had to process what he just heard.

' _Rei has a sister? How didn't I know about this when I looked into her?'_ Endeavor tried to put the pieces together, but he came to the same conclusion that he just didn't know.

"Mei, killed their parents." Izuku said casually and the pipe bomb just dropped in the room.

"That's impossible! Rei, talked to her parents just last week." Endeavor argued with the green teen.

"Well whoever she talked to was definitely not her parents. My memories are still hazy, but I do recall Kill Frost having some kind of grudge against her sister. I would have pros shadow Rei without her knowing and I already hacked into her phone records." Everyone looked at Izuku like he was crazy after that and the boy just pulled out his phone like nothing was happening.

"You…hacked her phone records?" Naomasa asked just to make sure he and everyone else heard that right.

"Yeah, ever since I made the connection I've been looking through her phone records to see if she ever going to meet her 'parents', if so she would lead me right to them and I could set a trap." Izuku told as he continued to look through the phone records, still leaving a in shock group of heroes.

"You're using my wife as bait!" Endeavor roared as his flames came back to life and some of the pros had to restrain him as was he about to go over to the teen and scold the boy himself. Izuku looked at him with uninterested face and put his phone away.

"I would've gotten to them first and long before Rei could reach them." Izuku said back as he was not intimidated by the number two hero.

"And what if you couldn't!? My wife would be dead or worse!" Endeavor fired back and Izuku as his own reply.

"I would have and Trinity wouldn't be able to **stop me**. " Izuku fired back and glared at the number two hero. The next statement made everyone worry for both Endeavor and Izuku.

"You want a **rematch** , Endeavor." Endeavor flames got even hotter and Izuku cracked his knuckles.

"It will not be the same outcome boy." Endeavor growled as All Might and Midnight now had get between the two powerhouses.

" **Enji, enough!"** All Might came in his buff form and put arm around his rival's shoulder. All Might saw that the flames were starting to come down and he sighed.

"Izuku! That was rude and unacceptable behavior! Apologize to Endeavor." Midnight scolded her son. Izuku apologize to Endeavor and the man surprising accepted it, All Might then decide to calm everybody down as he de-buffed.

"We are all working on the same side and want the same thing, which is Trinity behind bars. We can not do that if we fight amongst each other." All Might as he looked to his successor and rival.

"Let us all calm down and breath. I agree that Izuku was looking out to protect your wife Enji, we have only met one agent so far and she was able to break into our Festival without anyone knowing. Who knows what the others are capable of?" Naomasa decided to take over after All Might was done.

"Izuku, even though you're a skilled detective, you cannot do what you just did and invade someone cell records." Naomasa said as Smoker decided to make his presence known.

"Not without permission at least." Smoker said next, bringing all eyes to him and the glare of an angry mother. "I'm just saying the kid is a good detective, why not let him take a look and see if he can find anything. Though I do believe that he should've done this with permission." Smoker said as people began to see his point and Izuku just looked at him.

Nezu formed a thinking pose as all of this going on. Endeavor didn't like that Izuku just hacked his wife phone and Izuku was telling him that it was for a good reason. The other pros began to argue about the situation.

Nezu himself didn't like it that Izuku just hacked into someone privacy without permission from a pro, but he was also a former detective and use to do the same thing with Detective Chimp. The multi animal creature took a sigh and finally spoke.

"Izuku," Izuku looked to Nezu as he began to speak to him. "You need to ask permission from now on when it comes to investigating someone private life. I understand as a fellow detective you want answers to your questions, but we must follow the rules of law to get those answers." Nezu nodded as the pros and Naomasa understood what Nezu was saying. Izuku nodded his head, but he had no intention of following Nezu advice. The words of his mother ringing in his head and telling him to break the hero rules in order to protect the innocent.

"Do you understand Izuku?" Nezu asked the teen as he just nodded and left the room without saying another word.

"I'll go talk to him." Smoker said as he headed out the door. Smoker headed out the conference room and found Izuku heading up the stairs to the roof of the school.

When he got up there the smoke addict found the green teen and saw him just looking up at clear blue sky. Smoker walked next him, took a cigar from his jacket and began to smoke it. Smoker exhale the smoke before speaking to his handler.

"Well, that was intense." Smoker said as smoke filled the air between the two. Izuku remained silent as Smoker smoked his cigar. "You have no intention to listening to Nezu or the others." Smoker didn't get response from the teen, but he already knew the answer. He was a detective himself after all.

"I agree you with you more than you think. I think that sometimes you have to break the rules in order to do the right thing. If that means going behind people's back then so be it." Smoker said to Izuku as the teen continued to look up at the sky. Smoker continued to smoke the cigar before Izuku finally spoke.

"How did you meet my mother?" Izuku simply asked without even looking at the white haired man. Smoker took a long inhale of Smoke before and then exhaled all of it through his nose.

"It was after I left the army, I got hired to protect some scientist, I needed the job and the money. The person I was protecting was none other than your mother. At the time I didn't know what she was in, nor did I care, I just wanted the pay. I watched her work in her lab until suddenly we were attacked." Smoker took another inhale before he continued his story.

"I didn't know who attack us, but I did my job in protecting your mother. I took out everybody that came, killing them all. Eventually there was one left and he got good hit on me. I was injured… pretty bad. Now, back then my quirk only allowed me to create smoke and disperse it from my hands, almost like a smoke screen. I couldn't do all the things I could do now because I didn't have at the quirks at the time. The enemy had a grenade and he fired it off at close range." Izuku didn't look at Smoker, but he was surprised by this.

"Half of my body was nearly gone and I thought I was a goner, until your mother rushed me into a lab and healed me. The work that Rebecca was doing at the time was related to smoke quirks and implantation. She put two quirks inside of me. All of those quirks combined with my own quirk, it saved my life and officially turned me into a living smoke man. I can only turn my body into smoke for couple of minutes and then I become solid human again. After that incident I owed her my life and she brought me in. I only served her and no one else." Smoker said as he took another inhale of the cigar.

"Wherever she told to me go I went, no questions asked and over time she began to trust me. I guess overtime I began to see her as friend, hell I even asked her for dating advice when it came to my girlfriend. We weren't romantically involved or anything, we were just friends. So when the plan came to rescue you and she didn't make it out, I blamed myself. For days I thought that maybe if I would have stayed I could got the both of you out and maybe things would be different." Smoker finished his story as he exhaled smoke from his mouth and looked at the sky with Izuku.

Izuku now looked at Smoker as he looked up at the sky. ' _I guess I can trust him after all.'_ Izuku thought as he began to see students come into school grounds.

"Send me everything on the cell teams by tonight. It's time I find out more about my other life." Izuku said shocking Smoker.

"You sure you ready for all that." Izuku just gave him a look that told him one thing and Smoker just nodded his head.

"Alright, you got it Izuku." Smoker said as he put his cigar out on the ground.

"Don't call me that." Smoker raised an eyebrow that as Izuku looked back up into the sky.

"I don't want to be called that. My class will be picking our hero names today, when I pick mine I'll tell it to you, but for now stop calling me that." Izuku told him and Smoker nodded his head as began to make his leave.

"A word of advice kid," Izuku turned back to Smoker as he was about to leave the roof. "You should accept the past and just keep moving forward. Our past is part of us and it helps us shape our future." Smoker told him and Izuku knew what he meant by that.

"See you around kid." Smoker said as he waved goodbye to Izuku and the green teen just went back into looking at the sky.

"Accept the past." Izuku said aloud as put his headphones in and walked to his homeroom.

* * *

 **Class 1A Homeroom**

Izuku was the first one in the homeroom and decided to lay his head down on the desk while listening to _Run this town_ by Jay-Z. As the green teen had the song blasting through his ears he just thought about his encounter with Mystique or Raven.

Izuku began to think about the blue skinned shape shifter and how she avoided his eagle pulse.. ' _My eagle pulse tags anyone that I see as a threat with a red outline, Mystique got a green meaning I saw her as an ally instead of an enemy. She… Blaze… and Silver._ ' Images of two red headed females and a silver haired male appeared in Izuku's mind as he began to close his eyes.

" _Shadow…"_ Izuku heard a female voice as he only saw darkness. " _Shadow…"_ Izuku heard the voice again as the darkness turned into a field of flowers. He turned to his right and saw a blonde haired girl in a blue dress. The girl was kneeling down looking at some flowers and she looked to see Izuku. The girl was the most beautiful person that Izuku had ever seen, he was captivated by her beauty as he began to mindlessly walk to her.

Izuku eyes never left the girl as he continued to walk through the flowers to reach her. His eyes were engrossed by the girls own ocean blue eyes and milky white skin. " _Shadow, come here."_ The girl said to Izuku and like a loyal puppy he went to her.

" _Doesn't this flower look nice."_ The girl said and Izuku just nodded as he looked at the green flower. " _This flower reminds me of your hair."_ The girl said laughing and it was cute laugh that made Izuku get a small smile.

" _Yes, it does have my hair color."_ Izuku said back to the girl and she nodded. " _Mother wanted me to bring you back, it's time for your lessons."_ Izuku told the girl and she lost her smile, which made Izuku hurt for some reason.

" _I don't want to go. I want to stay here in the garden and look at the flowers with you."_ The girl pouted and Izuku decided to reason with her.

" _The lessons are important. Mother wants you to do well in the future and father-"_

" _Father doesn't care about me!"_ The girl furiously yelled and Izuku winced from the yell. Izuku could see that the girl was beginning to cry and it broke his heart to see her this way.

" _ **Maria,**_ " Izuku said her name with some much love that it surprised even him. " _If you go to your lesson, I will bring you back to the garden and stay with you entire time."_ Izuku said to her and the girl began to wipe her tears away and smile. The smile made Izuku happy and he wanted to protect that smile… no, he **needed** **protect her** more than anything.

" _I'll go only if you stay with me the entire time and carry me like a princess, just like in the stories that mother reads me."_ Maria said to Izuku and he nodded without hesitation. Maria jumped for joy when she saw that Shadow was going to carry her. Izuku went to pick her up bridal style and began to leave the garden.

" _Shadow, I know what they call you."_ Izuku just listens as he carried her.

 _"You're none of those things and most certainly you are not a weapon. You are my knight, my protector, my guardian, my_ _ **Shadow**_ _. Someone that will always protect me."_ Maria said as she put her face in his chest.

" _Maria, I promise that I will make a world where you always feel safe. A world where you can always smile. A world that has peace. I promise to make that world reality."_ Izuku promised the girl as the metal doors slid opened.

" _Shadow… Shadow… Shadow…_ Deku… Deku." The voice began to change from Maria to another female voice, one that Izuku recognized.

"Deku, wake up." Ochako called to Izuku as she tried to wake her friend and she saw his eyes began to open. Izuku vision was still blurry and he saw a figure in front of him, but couldn't make out their face.

"M-Maria." Izuku said as he saw Maria face, but soon realized that it was Ochako.

"Maria, who is that?" Ochako asked and Izuku rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Ochako. Is it time for class?" Izuku asked as he rubbed his head.

"No, we got a few minutes, but the reason I woke you up was because you were crying in your sleep. Is everything ok?" Ochako asked as Izuku felt wet marks near his eyes.

"I'm fine." Izuku replied, trying to abandon the conversation. Ochako just nodded her head and told him how she was getting compliments from people on the train.

"There is one problem though, Katasuki keeps calling me round face." Ochako said sadly as he cried anime tears. "I thought I earned his respect." Ochako pouted and Izuku laughed.

"I just think that he doesn't remember people names in general and giving nicknames is the only way to help him remember them." Izuku said as he saw that everyone else was starting to come into the class.

Shoto walked to Izuku desk and everyone looked at this encounter closely. "I… I want to thank you again for helping me and realizing my weakness in my pride." Shoto said and Izuku nodded his head.

Shoto then went to his seat and everyone soon saw Aizawa come into the class. Aizawa had his bandages off, showing his face after so long and the students could that he had a crescent moon scar under his eye.

"Alright, the Festival is over and now you all have your internships next. Each of you will be interning with a pro for two weeks. Take advantage of this time and learn with being on the job as a pro means." Aizawa told as the students all cheered. Aizawa then showed them how many internships they all received and they all widen their eyes when they saw that Izuku had 1.3 million internships.

"Izuku, you have the most internships ever recorded in UA history, so you already know that means." Aizawa said lazily as the students were still trying to pick up their jaws.

"Some of these are out of country. They're coming from America, Europe, China, even Brazil." Izuku said as he looked at them.

"Which one are you going to chose?" Denki asked and Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll most likely stay in country, but I don't know who I'll intern with just yet." Izuku told the electric boy and Aizawa quieted everyone down.

"You'll all have time to pick later, right now you have more important things to do." Most of the students became worried thinking that it was a pop quiz or something.

"You will be choosing your hero names." At the last two words everyone screamed for joy and Aizawa activated his quirk which quickly silenced everyone.

"I won't be doing this with you. So today you'll have someone else from your classes help pick out your names." Everyone wonder who'll help and they soon got their answer when the doors opened.

Everyone saw Midnight doing her sultry walk into the classroom and the boys quickly gained nose bleeds. "Alright, who's ready to pick their hero names!" Midnight said excitedly and the class shared her joy.

"Remember everyone that when picking a hero name it will stay with you for the rest of your life and there is no take backs." Midnight told everyone as they nodded.

"Also choose wisely on the name." Aizawa said as he laid down on the floor reminiscing on the time that Present Mic gave him his name Eraserhead and he's been stuck with it ever since.

"Alright when you're done bring them up and share them with the class." When Midnight said that everyone in the class became nervous and shy. Luckily one had the courage to first and that was Tsu.

"I thought I go with a name the fit my personality and quirk. So, I chose… Frobby." Everyone chanted Frobby and Midnight loved the name.

Next was Aoyama who chose a sentence for a hero name which was I Can't stop Twinkling. Hey it works for him since he's always shining. After sparkle king was done Mina who first name was rejected and she settled with Pinky, which honestly was better.

Ejiro went with Red Riot to pay homage to his hero and idol. Jiro went with Earphone Jack, Shoji with Tentacole, Hanta with Cellophane, Ojiro with Tailman, Sato was Sugarman, Denki had gone with Chargebolt, Toru with Invisible girl. Izuku thought that name was taking, but he could be wrong.

Momo has chosen a unique name in Creati. Shoto had another unique, if one could call it that. The fire/ice boy just chose his name as pro name. Midnight told him to think on name more before his provisional license exam and Tenya had one that worried both the teachers and Izuku.

Tenya had chosen his actual name as his pro name and Izuku could see that he was struggling with his brother injury. ' _Ingenium is a family name and with Tenya's older brother injury which led to his career as a pro to end. Tenya should have taken his place as the next one.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Tenya walked back to his seat.

Fumikage had arguably the best one which was Tsukuyomi, Koda went with Anima, Mineta chose Grape Juice, while Katsuki got shot down twice with King Explosion Murder and Lord Explosion Murder. Ochako chose Uravity which Izuku and Midnight both liked, and finally it was Izuku's turn.

Izuku looked down at his board to see that it was blank, he hadn't written nothing down at all. He's stuck with the name the public gave him which was Prodigy or the simple one that Ochako gave him when they first met which was Deku. Deku was a… alright name, but it doesn't fit Izuku personality nor does it make people cower in fear. The green teen took a sigh and decided to go with Prodigy. ' _At least I'll honor the late rapper Prodigy.'_

Izuku got up and headed towards the desk to present it. When Izuku got to the desk and looked at his name one last time before he said it aloud, but Smoker's words from the rooftop earlier came to him. " _Accept it."_ Izuku looked at his name and erased it, he then quickly wrote his new name down.

"ZuZu, are you ready?" Midnight asked her son and he nodded as he looked at his pro name.

"Yeah, I'm ready to accept it." Izuku said cryptically and he turned the broad around showing everyone his name.

"My hero name will be… **The Ultimate Hero: Shadow**!" Izuku told them all, Midnight and Aizawa eyes widen. Aizawa even got up from his sleeping bag to take a look at the name himself.

"Izuku, are you sure about this name?" Izuku could hear the worry in his mother voice and he nodded his head.

"It's time I accept this name and stop running from it, besides… it's my name." Izuku said full confidence that he has not plan on changing his name, also remembering the times that he was called Shadow by his second mother.

"One question, why ultimate?" Toru asked, curious to know why Izuku would chose that word. Aizawa, Midnight, and Katsuki knew why, but Izuku decided to answer the girl's question.

"I chose Ultimate because that's what I am. When all else fails… **I don't**." Izuku said simply as he walked back to his desk.

"Alright then… Shadow it is." Aizawa could see that Midnight didn't like this. "Katsuki, you're up next and make it appropriate." Aizawa said, waking up the explosive teen from his shock. Katuski got to the desk and turned the broad around, showing everyone his name.

"Fine, my hero name will be… **Nitro!** " Katsuki yelled and everyone looked confused at it.

"Nitro?" Eijiro said with raised eyebrow, as everyone looked at each other. Izuku understood what Katsuki meant by the name.

"I get it." Everyone looked at the future ultimate hero.

"Nitro because of Nitroglycerin in your hands. It's a cool name. Some people will get confused, but once they find out about your quirk they'll understand the logic towards it." Izuku said as the now named Nitro took his seat.

"Alright, you all now have your hero names. Now, comes the part where you have to pick your internships for the next two weeks." Aizawa said as the class all looked at their internships.

"Izuku, could you meet me in the teachers lounge." Midnight said to her son and everyone felt the tension there between the mother and son. Midnight did not like the idea of Izuku taking the name of pervious life, fearing that it would bring her son unwanted trouble both the heroes and the villains.

Izuku followed Midnight to the lounge where they would have their talk and a guest would be with them. While the students look at the future internships, villains begin to move forward with their plans.

* * *

 **Bar**

Tomura was building a house of cards when a purple portal appeared. "Did you find him?" Tomura asked as he didn't bother to look at the person coming through portal.

"Yeah, he's in Hosu still." Killmonger said as he came to sit next to Tomura. "Kurogiri is going to go there now to invite him, but there is one thing we need to talk about." Killmonger said as Tomura now looked at him. "He's got a kid, a girl to be more precise. She's coming along as well for meeting."

"I don't see how that's a problem." Tomura responded going back to his house of cards. Killmonger narrowed his eyes at him now.

"If you're going to be a future leader, crime lord, or whatever your sensei has planned for you. You need to do research on your potential allies and enemies." Tomura now glared at the mercenary.

"What do you mean?"

"Stain preaches about killing fake heroes, he's killed a dozen so far. Ingenium makes him the thirteenth hero that Stain has taking down. I did some research on the pros and found some interesting things." Killmonger said catching Tomura interest and the mercenary saw it.

"I found out that all those heroes that he's taken out had some dirt on them, things that would make them a bad hero. All twelve expect for Ingenium, Ingenium was the perfect hero that everyone loved. Did things for the community, tons of charity work, hell even reformed a villain back into society. That seems like a good hero to me and yet Stain attacked him." Tomura began to see where Killmonger was going.

"You think that Stain is a hypocrite." Tomura said and Killmonger smiled that he found out.

"Yup, why else would he take out someone like Ingenium. I believe there are fake heroes, but I think everyone is a fake in his eyes." Killmonger told him and Tomura looked down.

"What do you want to do?" Tomura asked Killmonger and the merc was surprised by that.

"You're asking me?" Killmonger respond still in shock, as he couldn't believe that Tomura of all people would ask for help.

"I want your opinion on this." Tomura said harshly as he didn't want to say 'I need your advice'.

"I think that we should still bring him in for a talk and if goes well, we'll bring him our side for the fight against pros, Izuku, and Trinity. If it goes south then we kill him and the girl." Killmonger said and Tomura nodded his head. AFO secretly watched the entire conversation between Tomura and Killmonger, and smiled.

' _Good Tomura is learning to take advice from those that he trust. Killmonger is teaching Tomura the importance in being a leader and grooming him into my future successor. I will sit back and watch how those two handle everything on Stain and only interfere if necessary. Now, onto other matters.'_ AFO thought as he cut the feed between the bar and his lair.

"Are you there?" AFO spoke to the computer.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm surprised that you're still alive, I thought that All Might took you down in your final fight." The voice said to the AFO.

"He tried, but I survived." AFO told the person on the computer simply.

"So, what is this about. You know that I'm technically retired from villainy." The person spoke and it was male voice.

"This will be my last request old friend and then you are free forever." AFO told the man and a sighed was heard through the computer.

"What do you want?" The voice said and AFO gave him his answer.

"Wesker is alive and I need to know what's he's been up to these past years." AFO told and a spit take was heard through the computer.

"Wesker... is ALIVE!?" The voice yelled and AFO confirmed it.

"I don't have definite proof, but you and I know him well."

"You do know that Wesker is going to come for you eventually and he will take what he believes is rightfully his." AFO snorted at that and responded.

"He could damn well try, this power was meant for one person." AFO heard another sigh from the computer and the voice responded.

"Alright I'll look into it, even I know how dangerous Wesker is. He's need to be stopped, if not all of us, hero's and villains are all doomed." The voice said and AFO thanked him.

"Thank you **Calculator**. I truly mean what I say, after this last favor you're done and all strings between us will be severed." AFO told Calculator and the man laughed.

"Yeah, I'm changed man. Who would thought that having a kid will change you so much and now can you believe after being a shitty father I'm now a grandfather." Calculator said laughing and AFO laughed as well, but it was a somber laugh.

"Yes, I remember when my son was born and I became a father. I never got the chance to experience the feeling in becoming a grandfather though, that was **stolen** from me." AFO said angrily and he hung up on Calculator so he can compose himself.

' _Hisashi my son, I promise that I will avenge you.'_ AFO thought when remembered his son.

Calculator on the other side decided to get to work immediately on finding everything on Wesker these past years. Calculator began to rapidly type away at his keyboard which was connected too many of monitors.

' _I can't believe that bastard is still alive. After everything AFO did for him and then he went committed the most unforgivable sin._ ' Calculator took a moment to stop typing and then began again.

"I still don't understand what AFO was thinking when he took in Wesker as a **son**." The hacker said aloud as he begun to type away.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"So, the boss wants me to go after Stain." A drunken voice said on the phone.

"That's right, **Sabertooth**." Bullseye said through the phone and he heard a loud burp.

"Why not send someone else? I'm busy." Sabertooth replied still drunk and Bullseye smiled knowing what will wake the big fur ball up.

"The boss also said he wants Stain… dead or alive." Bullseye heard a chair thrown which meant that Sabertooth had gotten up from wherever he was.

"You had me at dead." Sabertooth said in vicious voice as he smirked at the mission objectives.

"I call you when I get him." Sabertooth then hung up the phone and left the bar that was full dead bodies.

"Time to begin the hunt. I wonder if I'll see the runt, it's been a while since I seen my killing buddy." Sabertooth said aloud as he had a large smile on his face that showed his razor sharp teeth.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

A portal opened at a motel and out came Mystique and Blink. Mystique looked around the room to see that there was a silver haired teen reading the _Dark Tower_ on the bed. The boy having gold limiter rings, long sliver hair, with green circles on back of his hands, a pure white shirt, black jeans, and was wearing silver/black jordan sneakers.

"Silver." Mystique said happily and Silver looked up, he smiled when he saw Mystique.

"It's good to have you back, Raven." Mystique went in hugged her brother and sat down on the bed next to the one Sliver was sitting on.

"I must go, Espio is calling me for a new location." Blink said as she was about to open another portal.

"Go Blink, we'll contact Espio if we need anything." The three individuals in the room looked to see an older teen with milky white skin, straight blood red hair, her eyes golden in color, and a red jewel was on her forehead.

The female teen came out the bathroom having only a towel wrapped around her body. The towel was covering her beautiful body and chest, which was not large and not too small. They were just right and seeing all that skin made the only male in the room gain a red face. That said male was trying to cover up his blush with his book and Mystique rolled her eyes when she saw Sliver's face.

' _Guess some things haven't changed since I've been gone. You would think after having sex while I was gone, Silver would get use to seeing her naked.'_ Mystique thought as her team leader of began to speak again.

"Rouge, will be calling a family meeting soon. We'll be discussing on what our next move is and with the way Shadow is now, we can't count on him to come back anytime too soon." Blaze told the occupants of the room, they all nodded her head.

"Alright then I will go, but remember if you need a new location signal Espio and he'll get me." Blink said as she opened a portal and left the room. Silver and Mystique looked to their team leader to see steam come from her body and they saw that the water evaporating off her body. Blaze then with her towel still wrapped around her took a seat next to Silver on and patted her lap.

Silver just looked at her with a pout and Blaze just smiled. Sliver eventually laid down on his side and put his head on Blaze's lap. The red head then began to stroke her teammate long silver hair.

"Whipped." Mystique simply said as she just laid down on the bed as she turned over to get comfortable.

"Did you see him?" Blaze asked and both her teammates knew she wasn't talking about Shadow.

"Yeah, I saw him." Blaze said nothing else after that and just continued stroke Sliver's hair as the boy used his telekinesis to read his book.

"Things are not looking good for us. If we don't find a way to get Shadow back, then this will be a very short war." Mystique let the sentence hang in the air as the shape shifter closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"We'll stop them." Silver said as he moved his eye to flip a page in his book. "We have to stop them, for mother and for Maria." Silver said as Blaze leaned down and his kissed his cheek.

"We will stop Wesker and my mother." Blaze whispered in Sliver's ear as the boy moved the book to a better position so they both can read it.

* * *

 **Hosu**

Stain was perched up on a water tower looking for his next target. "Master," Stain looked to see his apprentice. "Who will be the next one?" The apprentice asked and Stain looked down on the ground to see pro flirting with woman.

"This one here." Stain said sticking out his tongue and jumped of the water tower.

"Let's go, **Terra**." Terra nodded her head and got a rock to help down the roof. "Together you and I will purge this world of the fakes, and the only one that will stop us is a real hero." Stain said as he grabbed his blade and aimed for the pro's neck.

' _And one day I will avenge my father and kill the men that were there day.'_ Terra thought as she used her quirk to restrain the pro and watch as her master sliced off the pro's head.

Stain and Terra both looked the headless pro and soon saw a purple portal open in front of them. "Who are you?" Stain questioned as he pointed his sword at the stranger and Terra grabbed her some rocks.

"I'm not here to fight, only to extend an invitation to you from my leader for a sit down." Stain and Terra raised eyebrows at this.

"We would like invite you to join the League of Villains." Kurogiri said as he left and the portal remained open.

"Should we take this, Master?" Terra asked and Stain looked at the portal questionably. Stain soon heard sirens meaning that the police and more pros were on the way.

"Let us see what this League is all about." Stain said as he and Terra both stepped in the portal and it soon closed behind them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Narrator:** Stain has went to meet with the league, the students have chosen their names, Mystique has returned to her cell, and Sabertooth is own the move. What will happen next for our heroes and villains. Find out next time on Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon.

 **Chapter 17: Internships, Villains, and The Family.**

* * *

 **Author Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and epically liked that part where I finally introduce Team Blaze. I bet you're wondering about Silver and Blaze relationship. Well they are together and let's just say I made Blaze/Sliver relationship similar to that of Esdeath/Tastumi from Akame Kill.

Now Blaze is not crazy and wants to torture everyone like Esdeath, but she is dominant and a tad bit possessive of Silver. Again I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to help that would be great. Again sorry for the long update just been dealing with some things (work and class) and reading other people fanfics.

The spinoff of the story is own the way. The first chapter is about 75% completed so I'll try to get that out before the end of next week.

ghostshot841: Thanks I love the reviews and I'll continue to do a good job. This story is not going anywhere till it has a completed sign next to it.

Also to anyone... I really mean this. To anyone who wants to write a fanfic, don't be shy, just go do it. Don't be mad about the mistakes you're going to make, it's part of life to mess up. I was afraid and I finally conquered that fear. Now my fanfic is one of the hottest out there in the my hero category LOL.

But seriously if you want write a fanfic just go do it. Don't worry about what idea you should use let the idea come to you when you begin to type. The original title for this story was supposed to be called Izuku the ULF (Ultimate life form). Once I got done the first chapter I changed the title and just ran with it. You see the results.

Also if you see a story that hasn't been updated in long, long time, and the author has basically given up on it. Don't hesitate to ask them to adopt it. I've adopted two stories so far and I'm doing well in them. Bring your ideas and dreams to life that's the point of writing and doing fanfics and guess what a lot people may end even liking or loving your story.

You think that I believed that I would get 169 comments or 500 followers in under a year of being an author on this site. If you think that then you're dead wrong. I thought my shit was going to be...well shit. I didn't think that people like hip-hop references in anime that takes place basically in the modern world. Don't hesitate to put music in your fanfics, whether it be rock, pop, hip-hop, or whatever that you like.

But I continued to believe in myself and ignored everyone that was hatting, I followed advice from other authors that have successful fanfics like LordXG3 who has a great fanfic. I helped another author out on his future fanfics, I didn't even that I was that popular enough to ask for advice.

But on real shit the moral of this story is if you got an idea whether you're black, white, asian, or whatever, just go do it. Fuck everyone else that doesn't believe in you or who hates on you. You are the author you're story and not them. Stop letting other people write your story and take that fucking laptop, pen, pencil, whatever and fucking write your story.

Alright peeps, that's all for me tonight. I'll see you nigga's next update. FYI I'm also black and expect knuckles to be black as well.


	17. Chapter 17: The Family and Interns

Hey peeps, I'm back with an another chapter and finally we will reveal the cell team members and their quirks. Next chapter will be action, this chapter is mainly information and character development. I'm hopping to conclude Stain arc in the next two chapters, and then we go to the AU arc.

Also in other news I saw endgame and I LOVED IT! I'm not going to spoil it, but damn man. Alright one more thing I'm going to possibly make an another story this time on Black Clover that anime has been catching my eye, but don't worry this story is the most important and will constantly get updates.

Alright, enjoy the story.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

 **I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 17: Internships, Villains, and the Family

Previously: The students have chosen the hero names, Izuku's choice much controversy with his mother. Stain and his apprentice Tera have gone to meet with the League of Villains. How will there sit down? Also Izuku has requested for the information his brothers and sisters in Trinity. What will the teen find and how will it effect him?

* * *

Izuku and Midnight didn't say anything as the two walked to the teachers lounge. Izuku could see that his mother was frustrated that he chose his pro name as Shadow, but she needed to realize that he wasn't changing it. He needed to have it be that. Eventually the mother and son reached the teachers lounge, Midnight opened the door and let Izuku in. When Izuku got in he saw that All Might was there as well in a black suit that was way too big for him.

"Izuku," Midnight started and Izuku cut her off instantly.

"I'm not changing it." Izuku told her and his mother glared at him, but he didn't flinch.

"Yes, you will. You're not running around with that name!" Midnight yelled at him.

"I have every right to choose whatever pro name I want, and besides **it's my name**!" Izuku fired back and Midnight looked at him like he was crazy.

"No it's not! Your name is Izuku Kayama, not some code name that those monsters gave you. Why one earth do think that it's a good idea to go around calling yourself Shadow when you know that you're being hunted by Trinity?" All Might widen his sunken eyes when heard his successor name and Izuku sighed when heard his mother question.

"Because of him." Izuku pointed to All Might and Midnight glared at him now, making the number one hero sweat. "All Might, told me that I should atone for my sins and this name is the first step in my atonement. With that name I've brought the deaths to god knows how many, it's time I do some good with it. It's time that the name Shadow is used for good. So that's why I chose it, and that's why I'm not changing it." Midnight and All Might could hear the convention in Izuku word, All might agreed with both mother and son.

Midnight was right when she believed that Izuku hero name could bring much unwanted attention and Izuku was right when he said that he wants to do good by the name. Neither side was letting to let up and All Might decided to intervene.

"Young Izuku, you must see your mother's point of view on this. She's scared that your pro name will bring attention from those that we do not want meet and Nemuri, you must understand that your son wants the face his past and the only way to do that is to accept it." Izuku and Midnight listen to All Might words both saw the reason in it.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, they then looked at each other before Midnight let Izuku go first.

"I get it… I get that you're worried about me, but nothing is going to happen." Midnight put a hand on her son's cheek and gave a light smile.

"Yes, I'm worried, a mother alway is. I also know what getting justice means to you ZuZu. I-I just don't want you to lose you to this."

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm leaving you anytime soon, I promise."

"I know, but I won't stop worrying about you." Midnight said as both mother and son hugged each other. All Might stood to the side to let the family have their moment, he then coughed bringing their attention back to him.

"Now that is done, Izuku we must discuss some things about your internship." Izuku, All Might, and Midnight all took a seat on the couch when the pro said that.

"Izuku, you know that you have received many inter-"

"I know All might, I have already decided to stay in Japan for the internship. Also I have to ask you somethings, but that can wait till after we're done." All Might nodded his head at that.

"Very well, as for internship I'm glad you've decided to stay in Japan because there's someone I want you to intern with." Izuku and Midnight both raised their eyebrows at this.

"This person is my old teacher, and one of the very few who know about OFA. His name is Gran Torino."

"Gran Torino? I think I heard of them, didn't he work here for a while." Midnight said and All Might fearfully nodded his head, remember the times that his old teacher made him vomit.

"Yes, he's retired now, but I sent him a letter to him talking about Izuku and telling him that he was my successor. Torino wrote back saying that he would like to meet the boy." Izuku thought about All Might words and decided to do the internship, if Torino knows about OFA maybe he could help him out on the quirk.

"I'll do it, but I do need to talk you about OFA since we're on that subject. Yesterday during my fight with Shinso, OFA activated on its own and I saw something that didn't make sense." Now All Might and Midnight looked confused.

"What did you see ZuZu?"

"I saw eight individuals, with glowing yellow eyes, and one of them looked like you, All Might." All Might and Midnight looked concerned.

"That's creepy." All Might said creeped out and Midnight scolded him to take this situation seriously, Izuku was not done yet.

"But that's not all, later that night I had dream where I saw this woman in a yellow costume and she was telling me that I wasn't alone." All Might eyes widen beyond belief when he heard the teen's words, both mother and son saw this as well.

"Her hair… was it black and in a ponytail." All Might whispered, but loud for the two to hear.

"Yeah, All Might do you know this woman?" Izuku asked as he could see that this woman has a connection to his mentor. All Might was silent for a few minutes before telling them who that woman was.

"The woman you saw was none other than Nana Shimura, she is my late sensei and the person who gave **me** OFA." Both Izuku and Midnight eyes widen at that, and in that moment Izuku began put the pieces together.

"Wait you mean this woman gave you OFA, then when she said that I'm not alone, could she be saying that the other users of OFA are still alive." Izuku asked and All Might looked down unsure of the answer.

"I truly never experienced what you gone through with OFA, but from what my old sensei told of me the quirk. The past users will exist inside of it." Izuku came to realization when All Might said that.

"So, it's like avatar." All Might looked at him confused.

"Avatar?" All said tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, you know the avatar. Master of all four elements, bringer of peace, protector of the balance." All Might still looked confused and Izuku decided to elaborate more.

"Every time the avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next person, it's a cycle. OFA is like the avatar cycle, the other past users exist while the current user has all the power, wisdom, and knowledge from the previous users." All Might was still confused.

"You lived in America for years and you don't know about Avatar the last Airbender. This is like America's greatest cartoon." Izuku said in shock at All Might, even Midnight was in shock that All Might didn't know this..

"What about Legend of Korra, that's a continuation of the Last Airbender?" Midnight said and the number hero looked at her in confusion. "How do you know not about this?" Midnight asked bewildered that the number one hero is still confused. Izuku then pulled out his phone and showed All Might the show, and the pro now then understood what they were talking about.

"Ok unless the creators of this show knows about OFA, then yes OFA is like Avatar. If you saw me as one of those ghost that means one thing…"

"You're dying." Izuku said simply and with a straight face while Midnight looked at the pro in shocked. All Might just looked at the ground, giving Izuku his answer. "How much time do you have left?" Izuku asked and All Might shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not know, but my time with OFA is running out and soon I will most likely join the others. That is why we must continue your training. If you saw the ghost then you connection to OFA is getting stronger and soon you will get the full power of it." Izuku nodded when he heard his mentor words.

"I'll go with Gran Torino, since he knows about OFA he could teach me some more about the quirk. Does he know about my other life?" All Might shook his head telling Izuku that would be up to him.

"Alright then it's decided Izuku will intern with Gran Torino, I will call him and let him know. For tonight just rest, cause come tomorrow Torino will work you to the bone." All Might told his successor as all three of them left the room and Izuku headed back to class. On the way to class Izuku made a stop by the support department and when he opened the door he saw tons of smoke.

"Damn it!" Izuku he heard a girl scream and it was just the person he was looking for. "Mei," Mei turned around to see the green teen leaning on the wall.

"Oh, hey Izuku, what's up?" Izuku walked over to her and handed her a slip of paper. Mei looked at the paper and saw the names of the items on the list.

"Can you make them?" Mei smiled and went back to her desk. "I'll have them ready for you by tomorrow." Izuku nodded his head and left the support room.

' _I'll have everything ready for tomorrow, now tonight's plan is to learn more about the teams…my siblings.'_ Izuku thought as he went on with the rest of his day.

* * *

 **Todoroki household**

Enji Todoroki was in his home leaving the dojo, he had just got done finishing a good workout and wanted to relax his body with a very, very, very hot shower. The dojo lied in ruins because of the training that Enji did, finding out that your wife has a sister and that sister is dangerous, and that she killed their parents will do that to a man. Enji was still unsure if he wanted to discuss with this Rei. Why would her sister want to kill her and why did she hate her?

Enji face formed a frown as he thought about the questions. Rei was innocent soul and she would never willing hurt anyone. So why would Mei be after her? Enji took a sigh as he approached the door to his room.

' _The positive side out of this stressful day is that Shoto decided to take my internship, together we can work on combining his quirks better and hopefully I can use this opportunity to repair our relationship.'_ The number two hero thought as went into his room and put the towel that on his neck on the bed.

Enji rolled his neck and felt some bones crack, he then began to head to the bathroom door. He was so focus on getting in the shower that he didn't bother to knock, so when he opened the door he was greeted with a sight that he hasn't seen in a long time and that was none other than Rei's naked body.

Rei had just taken a bath and was now drying herself off when Enji opened the door. Enji stood there gobsmacked that he didn't think to knock, he was frozen the moment his eyes caught onto his wife's body. Rei was always a beautiful woman to him, and yes she was home, but that didn't mean they've been sleeping each other. They haven't gone that far and Enji wasn't sure if they're both ready for that. Both husband and wife stood in uncomfortable silence until Enji spoke.

"Uhhh… I apologize." Enji quickly closed the door after saying that and Rei was silent for a few minutes, but she saw it. She the saw blush on face and she lightly laughed at the fact that the mighty Endeavor became flush. Enji was outside on his bed rubbing his face and trying to calm himself down.

' _Come on, you are Endeavor for god's sake and it's not like you've never seen her naked before. Though back then we were just having sex to have a child that can have both our quirks, we never had sex where we could both enjoy ourselves and the pleasures of doing it.'_

"Enji," Enji was brought out of his thoughts when Rei called to him, she was now wearing a white bathrobe and Rei saw that Enji was still trying not to blush. "Well that was unexpected." Rei was trying to start a conversation and Enji looked away, the two then went into awkward silence.

"Again I'm sorry about that, I should've knocked." Enji said looking away.

"It's fine, it was happens with married couples and it wasn't the first time you seen me naked." Enji blushed again thinking about the image that was in his head and Rei laughed at Enji's face.

"What's so funny?" Enji asked as Rei laughing came to an end.

"You, seeing you like this, all flushed. I never thought I see the mighty Endeavor flushed and well, it's quite funny." Rei continued to laugh as she said the sentence and Enji gave a light smile as well.

"Rei," Enji wanted to ask about her family and Mei right there but decided to against it.

"Rei, I'm sorry for what I've put you through." Enji apologized and Rei grew silent as she now sat on the bed next to her husband. "I'm sorry what I did to you and the kids, I was consumed by pride and lust for surpassing All Might that I didn't see the monster that I was becoming."

"Enji… you were not the one at fault. I scarred our son."

"NO!" Rei was surprised by Enji outburst.

"Everything that happened to the kids has been all my fault and mine alone. I made Shoto hate a part of himself, Nastou wants nothing to do with me, and Fuyumi god bless her, she tried and I just pushed her away. Rei you were right I'm not just a terrible husband, I'm a terrible father. I never deserved to be one, maybe what happened to our **first** child was sign." Rei widen her eyes when she heard that, their first child was something that Enji and herself never talked about. Unknown to the two Shoto and Fuyumi were listening to their conservation outside

Both of them had widen eyes when they heard their father say they had an elder sibling before all of them, they never knew this. Shoto heard that his mother speak again and the two listened.

"Enji, what happened to him was not your fault or mine's, it was something that we couldn't control." Rei told him as she grabbed his hand and tried to control her emotions as she spoke, the lost of her faceless son always wounded her.

"I know, but I just feel like it was a sign from the gods to say that I wasn't ready to be father." Rei recalled the time that she was pregnant for the first time and she remembered how excited Enji was, not just for the potential quirks the child would have, but the excitement of being a father for the first time.

"Enji, no god would punish you like that and no god would punish a child by taking him away from his parents before they could see his face. You have to see that even though we lost him, we still have three other children and they need us, Enji. They need their father." Enji brought his face to see that Rei had tears in her eyes and Rei saw that Enji eyes were becoming red as well. The loss of the first Todoroki was still in the hearts of the Enji and Rei.

"Stay here for the night." Rie said and Enji widen his eyes, he and Rei didn't really share the same bed. He let her have the master bedroom and he would often sleep in the guest room, his dojo, or even his office and they were all uncomfortable.

"Rei, it's alright, I can slee-" Rei put her finger to the flame hero mouth silencing him.

"I want you here tonight and you need all the rest you can get, remember you have Shoto's internship tomorrow." Enji nodded his head as he and Rei got in bed together to sleep.

Outside the room both Shoto and Fuyumi had left to go to their own rooms with the same thought coursing through their mind. ' _Mom had a miscarriage.'_ Both brother and sister thought as they tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Bar**

Tomura and Killmonger were in the bar waiting for Stain to come, Kurogiri was sent to retrieve him. Killmonger was looking at the picture of Izuku while Tomura was building another house of cards. "What is the news on the new recruits?" Killmonger asked as he fired a spike at the All Might poster.

"Broker has found two potentials candidates. He's told me that one has a fire quirk and get this, the fire is blue. The other is a female who seems to take pleasure in killing people, but they are unsure in joining us. We need to convince them somehow. What about you?" Killmonger fired another spike before answering Tomura.

"I found one of them, he's in Nebraska. The other two are a bit tricky, but I think I narrowed their locations downs." Tomura nodded his head and before he could say anything else a portal opened in the bar. Both Tomura and Killmonger saw Kurogiri come out and behind him was none other than Stain and his apprentice Terra.

"Welcome, Hero Killer." Tomura said as he saw Stain and Terra took a seat. Stain was watching both villains careful and had his hand on his knives.

"Relax Stain, we just want to talk." Killmonger saw that hero killer was ready to strike if things went south.

"Why have invited you us?" Stain demanded and Tomura decided to start off first.

"We have a common enemy and that is the pros. All Might is one and there is another." Stain was listened to Tomura speak to about the League Plans and he didn't care for them, Stain honestly saw this group as another one of his targets. Terra was the same like her master when it came to the villains, but them she noticed something. Tomura a had shown Stain a picture of Izuku and when Terra saw it, her eyes widen.

"It can't be." Terra whispered and everyone heard her. Stain looked to see his apprentice glaring at the picture with nothing but hatred and Killmonger knew those eyes quite well. The eyes on Terra face were the eyes of vengeance.

"Terra, you know this boy?" Stain asked and Terra continued to glare at the photo, ignoring her master question.

"You know him." Terra looked at Killmonger now and she nodded her head.

"Yes, he was there. He and one other were there the night my father died." Stain widen his eyes, Terra told him of the night that she lost her father, but he didn't think that this boy would be the one there.

"How do you know him!?" Terra now screamed at both Killmonger and Tomura.

"He was there at USJ and he defeated the weapon that was created to kill All Might." Tomura told and both vigilantes widen their eyes, the papers didn't tell the people that a kid stopped and defeated the weapon that was created to kill the number one hero.

"We believe that this kid is connected to a whole another group of villains, if one could call them that. That other group that Tomura told you about earlier, well this kid may well be part of them." Stain and Terra listen to Killmonger words as he began to talk about Izuku.

When Killmonger got done talking about Izuku, Terra wanted to join them, but Stain was still hesitant. Stain didn't trust them and knew that there was another agenda to all of this.

"So what do you say, will join us?" Tomura asked Stain and the hero killer glared at him.

"We will not join you. We do not share the same goals, my apprentice and I wish to rid the world of fake pros. You two don't want to change the world for the better, you both want to make it worst. You are the true enemy of heroes." Stain told them and the villains didn't really care what Stain said. Killmonger had predicted this outcome, while Terra was shocked that her master declined the request. With the League help she believed can they not only get rid of all the fakes, but also get revenge for her father.

"But master-"

"Enough, Terra. We are leaving and if you both come to us again then you will die." Stain warned the villains as Kurogiri opened a portal back to Hosu.

"Well that didn't go well." Kurogiri said aloud as he went to clean some glasses.

"No, it didn't. Send the Nomus to kill them." Tomura order, but Killmonger told him to hold off.

"Hang on Tomura, today may not have been a total lost." Tomura raised an eyebrow at Killmonger words.

"What do you mean?" Killmonger then smirked as he saw that Tomura was confused.

"The girl, she knew Izuku and did you see the look in her eyes when you showed the image. Stain may not want to join us, but the girl might. All we got do is bring to her our side with some talking." Tomura and Kurogiri began to see where Killmonger was going with this.

"Convince her that Stain is a bigger fake than anyone, and besides you can relate to her with your shared hatred and pain caused by Izuku." Tomura said Killmonger nodded his head.

"Yes, yes, that will work very well." Tomura said chuckling as Kurogiri poured Killmonger a drink. The League's plan was motion and AFO watched it all with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Izuku's Room**

Izuku was in room doing listening to JID _Off Deez_ , his mother had came by earlier to say goodnight and told him to get a good night rest for tomorrow he will be with Gran Torino for the next few weeks. Izuku is hoping that Torino can teach somethings about OFA, but all for the internship can wait. Right now Izuku is waiting for a email from Smoker on the files of all the cell teams. As soon as the song ended Izuku heard his phone vibrate and knew it was Smoker.

Izuku grabbed his laptop and opened up his email to see that Smoker had indeed sent everything to him. Before Izuku started looking through the cell teams, he changed the song to Emneim _Lucky You_. Izuku opened the file and began to see all the team names, from Team Sonic all the way to Team Dark.

Each file was written and detailed with his mother notes and with video messages. The first file Izuku clicked on was Team Rose. Images came up with each member and Izuku saw a pink haired female teen, a red haired female teen, and brown haired adult male with colored eyes.

 **Team Rose**

 **Leader: Amy** \- A pink haired teen with short hair. Amy has lime green eyes, a beautiful body, tends to where a red hair band with horns on it. **(Look like Zero 2 from Darling in Franxx, only with short hair.)**

 **Real Name: Amy Rose**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks:** **Enhanced Strength, Agility, Speed, Chaos, and Tremor Force-** Tremor allows Amy to create small earthquakes and she can channel these quakes through her hands, legs, and her hammer. Combined with Chaos Amy tremors become more powerful and deadly. **(Think Whitebeard)**

 **Skills: Seduction, dominatrix, skilled in wielding her hammer**

 **Bio:** Amy is fourth warrior to be made and is by the far most beautiful of my daughters. Amy has done work as stripper and a prostitute. When she killed her pimp, she was sentence to death row. I stepped in and gave her chance to build a new life as warrior, an agent, and as my daughter.

I had my daughter study in being a seductress and learning how to sexually bring pain to those that she wants to entertain. Amy is a lovely daughter and often times we organize shopping events with the rest of my daughters. Those that think she just a pretty face will surely regret as that hammer she carries around is most certainly not for show.

 **Rose Cell Member: Shadowcat**

 **Real Name: Kitty Pryde (Looks like the one in wolverine and the xmen)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Cat-** The Cat quirk allows Kitty to have cat like ears and tail, the quirk also gives her the agility of a cat. **Phasing-** The quirk allows Shadowcat to phase through everything and everyone.

 **Skills: Hacker, martial artist, dancing,**

 **Bio:** Katherine Pryde, my dancing cat. Just by looking at her that you would never think that this sweet face could ever kill someone. Well looks can be deceiving. Kitty has a hard life, she was abused by her mother, and nearly assaulted by her father.

She then used her quirk to runaway from it all, the girl would soon gather skills in hacking and nearly hacked Trinity which brought us to her. I gave her two choices, join my family or die. She chose to become my daughter and I furthered her skills in hacking to the point she can hack into Pentagon and MI6 with ease.

 **Rose Cell Member: Gambit (Looks like X-men Evolution version)**

 **Real Name: Remy Lebeau**

 **Age: 22**

 **Quirks: Molecular Acceleration-** The quirk allows Gambit to charge objects and people with energy that can lead to explosive results **.**

 **Skills: Master thief, bilingual, Cajun charm, former member of the thieves guild in New Orleans, card player, and a skilled user in his bow staff**

 **Bio:** Like Rouge, Gambit is a skilled thief, actually to quote him he is a 'master thief'. The man can steal anything… for the right price that is. As former members of thieves guild, I found him trying to rob me once and he paid the price by getting caught by Trinity.

I saw the uses in his skills and took Remy in as my first son. Gambit is a trickster and often times I had to scold him for stealing money from the guards. He is also quite the charmer, I can't count the times that he's even wooed me with his words.

* * *

Izuku read through all of Team Rose, learning more about Gambit, Shadowcat, and Amy. He was impressed by what he read and the more he read, the more he felt familiar with them. Once he was done he went to Team Chaotix.

 **Team Chaotix**

 **Leader: Espio**

 **Real Name: Ezio Hatake**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Chaos, telepathy, Psionic Weapons-** Espio, unlike his brother Silver can not lift objects with his mind, but he can communicate with them and create weapons from his Psionic control. **(Think Pyslocke from X-men)**

 **Skills: Ninja, stealth, weapons specialist, wise, martial artist, tends to carry a katana with him**

 **Bio:** Espio is the third warrior that came to be. I found him in my last trip to Japan where he and Shadow did battle. To my surprise Espio was actually pushing Shadow, I became intrigued and order my son to capture him. I soon learned that Espio was set up by the enemy Yakuza and with a few words I brought him into the family. Espio first mission… kill the Yakuza family that betrayed Trinity.

Espio is known to be the wisest of my children and most responsible. Espio is loyal to me and the family to the end. My son is also very deadly with his sword and will not hesitate to kill anyone that dare harms his team and new family.

 **Cell Member: Bumble Bee (Looks like young justice)**

 **Real Name: Karen Beecher**

 **Quirks: Shrink, Wings-** Bumblebee was born with bee wings and she can shrink to the size of bee. Not only is she harder to see her strength increases at that size and is much faster. Bee is equipped with blasters that are on her wrist and act as her stingers.

 **Skills: Spy, deception, hand-to-hand combat, robotic engineering**

 **Bio:** Karen is the by the far smartest of all my daughters, if she wasn't an agent for Trinity the girl would be at MIT building a future world. But things didn't go her way and she found herself on the streets of North Carolina because of drugs. Eventually I found her and took her in. Karen builds most of her tech and created her stingers.

The only one that could rival or possibly surpass her knowledge in robotics is Dr. Gero and Tails. Bumble Bee is the planner in the family, the girl hates to do anything without a plan and will often times remind everyone that they need one.

 **Cell Member: Beast Boy (Looks like young justice)**

 **Real Name: Garfield Logan**

 **Age: 12**

 **Quirks: Feral senses, animal shifter-** Beast Boy can turn into any animal he wants, the only downside is that they all will be green.

 **Skills: Fun to be around, Tracker**

 **Bio:** Beast Boy or **BB** is what likes to be called is the youngest of my children. I took him in when his actual mother who was one of my personal agents was killed in a car accident by one of our targets. My green skinned son is fun loving and everyone loves him, they are also very protective of him.

BB looks up to Espio as he thinks that he's coolest Warrior. BB can be immature at times, but when the time comes for Garfield to be an agent, my son son is one of the most fearsome there is as he was trained by Sabertooth.

* * *

Once Izuku was done with them he moved onto the next team, which was team Blaze and he found that team the most interesting especially when it came to the cell leader.

 **Team Blaze**

 **Leader: Blaze**

 **Real Name: Toka**

 **Age: 19**

 **Quirks: All Flame-** Blaze has many flame quirks all put inside of her, no one hows many, but her flames are as powerful as her mother's at full force. The color of her flames are unlike her mother's who has the color of black.

 **Skills: Excellent in all sorts of flame techniques, acrobatics, skilled detective (not as good as Shadow though)**

 **Bio:** Blaze is the second eldest of my daughters, unlike the rest whom I found, Blaze was born and raised in Trinity as her mother is a deadly agent working under my husband. I had to do a ' **favor** ' for her mother and order to get her into the family. Blaze is skilled and is more than capable of handling her own team as she picked each of her members. As for her father… well there are rumors surrounding it, but only I, the chairman, and select others know who her father is.

Blaze is an exceptional leader and when I, Shadow, or Rouge are absent, Blaze is then in command of the family. Blaze has also taken an interest in my son Silver, and their relationship is quite unique. Blaze is a bit too dominant for my liking, but she cares for Silver and believes he is the only one for her. I do hope that Blaze does not become like her mother and become too **possessive**.

 **Cell Member: Mystique**

 **Real Name: Raven Darkholme**

 **Age: 16**

 **Skills: Espionage, hacking, deception, martial artist, skilled shooter, infiltrations**

 **Quirk: Shapeshifter**

 **Bio:** Raven was a spy for Trinity in the beginning, when Blaze was told to pick out her members she picked her first. Mystique is skilled in finding out much about her target and then taking their can be anyone she wants and she can turn into few animals such as cats and birds. Unlike Beast Boy who can turn into large and small animals, Raven is limited. Mystique is one the few spies to ever become an agent, and is loyal to Blaze and the family **.**

 **Cell Member: Silver** \- A teen with long silver hair, spiky in the front, and straight in the back, green eyes, white skin. **(look up a human version and you got it.)**

 **Real Name: Shawn Elliott**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Chaos, Telekinesis**

 **Skills: Bookworm, very well diverse in history**

 **Bio:** Sliver, my sweet bookworm. Sliver is not like his brothers, the boy is soft spoken and spends most of his time in books. I found Sliver on the streets when I was spending time with my daughter, Sliver was lying on the side of wall ready to die. That was going happen until Maria asked me to save him and so I did. Sliver was the last warrior to be made and was gifted Telekinesis.

Because of Silver being soft spoken he was unable to become a cell leader and I gave the position to Blaze. I could the tell the moment that he laid eyes on Blaze that he fell for her instantly. Blaze fell for him as well and she tends to play with him. The hellcat likes to dominate him and make my son submissive. I thought this was going to be a problem, but it seems that Silver likes to be dominated by the hellcat. I guess my son has a fetish, even though he won't admit.

* * *

Izuku continued to read through Team Blaze file and looked more into Blaze, something about her didn't sit right with him. Izuku soon read more about Blaze's father and mother, and what he read made him widen his eyes in horror.

"My god." Izuku whispered as he quickly closed the file on Blaze and went to the next team. "I'm not going to be sleeping well for couple days."

The next team was Team Sonic and as soon as the images of a blue haired teen, a dark skin man with black cornrows and with a red highlights to the braids, and a blonde hair teen all appeared on Izuku's laptop, the teen got a annoyed look on his face once he saw Sonic and called him a slacker.

 **Team Sonic**

 **Leader: Sonic**

 **Real Name: Richard Smith** \- **(look up human version of him and you got it)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Chaos, Homing, Ricochet, Super Speed**

 **Skills: Eats a lot of food, asshole**

 **Bio:** Sonic is the second warrior after Shadow and my son as much I love him is a bit of slacker. Sonic grew up on the streets of LA, ran away from home, got affiliated with some gangs, and eventually found a way to us. I took him in because I saw promise him and I still do. My son is laid back, takes nothing serious, and is a flirtatious individual as all the females of Trinity can attest to that. He is possibly more reckless than Shadow and as much I love him he can be bit of an ass.

Sonic over years has developed a rivalry with his brother Shadow on who's the fastest, to my surprise Shadow battled him as well. Sonic is contempt to letting Shadow have the strongest tittle, but my son will be damned if he will let his brother have the fastest title. Through all of his faults Sonic is still a good leader and cares deeply for the family, including Shadow. He has proven to me that he his worthy to lead his team.

 **Cell Member: Knuckles**

 **Age: 18**

 **Real Name: Kris Carter**

 **Quirks: Enhanced Durability, Super Strength, Red Rage -** The Red Rage allows Knuckles to get increase in his strength. Red Rage is quirk that I've not seen before. It seems the angry Knuckles get the stronger he becomes.

 **Skills: Boxer, gang relations, former street thug, athlete, real and BRUTALLY HONEST**

 **Bio:** Knuckles is the most rebellious out of all my sons, it's understandable because of his past and I welcomed the challenge. He is the muscle for Team Sonic. Kris grew up in Brooklyn, parents didn't give a damn about him, got affiliated with the bloods in the neighborhood, and ended being framed for killing a cop. Kris thought the gangs were his family, but he found out the hard way who that family was when he found out they set him up to be square with the rival gang. Kris was on death row when I visited him in the prison and I offered him a second chance, he took it.

Knuckles is a skilled fighter in boxing and became best friends with Sonic and Tails. Knuckles is brutally honest and real, not a fake bone in his body. He will not hesitate to speak his mind and can care less about people feelings. Knuckles see's his siblings as his new family and will protect them all, especially Rouge since it seems the big bad thug has feelings for the bat **.**

 **Cell Member: Tails**

 **Real Name: Miles Prower**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Spin Tails-** The quirk allows the user to spin his tails rapidly to glide

 **Skills: Robotics engineering, science, hacking, computer knowledge, pure genius**

 **Bio:** Miles, my sweet genius. Tails is beloved by all in the family, especially by the girls. They're all worried that Sonic and Knuckles will corrupt him. Tails is the smartest of all my children as his studies prove it and what he lacks in power, Tails makes up with it with his mind. Tails studies everyday in everything he can find on science and robotic engineering. My son mind has surpassed even my expectations and he even got Gero jealous which makes me even more proud of him.

Tails has created many of the family's tech, from communicators to weapons. The poor boy tries to keep both Sonic and Knuckles out of trouble, but he will follow them no matter how deep in trouble they get. If Sonic is the leader, Knuckles is the muscle, then Tails is the brain **.**

* * *

Izuku got done reading everything on Team Sonic and was actually impressed with their work. They have completed many missions and from his mother notes it seems they are second to Team Dark in mission completion rate. Now it was time for Izuku's team… Team Dark. Izuku was hesitant before opening the file, but he took a deep breath and soon opened. "This file… this is my team."

 **Team Dark**

 **Leader: Shadow**

 **Real Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirks: Chaos, Speed Boost, Muscle Enhancer, Flash Step, Healing Factor, Eagle** **pulse**

 **Skills: Martial artist, detective, tracker, espionage, torture, trained in all forms of Weaponry, agility, tactician, body is trained and built to physical peak.**

 **Bio:** Shadow, my second son. There would be no warriors if it wasn't for Shadow, he is the first and the beginning of everything related to Project Chaos Warriors. Shadow served Trinity the moment he was created and as been nothing short of amazing for the organization. He is my husband favorite child and Trinity's greatest creation. Shadow often did everything alone, until I noticed that the even he needs help. I created Team Dark and from them the rest of cells came to be. From Team Dark the Family came to be.

Shadow is cold, emotionless, stoic, ruthless, and always serious, just like we made him to be, but over time he began recover some of his emotions. He became to care for his team and the family even though he doesn't show it. My son also seems to spend much of his free time with my Maria, he thinks I don't know, but a mother always knows. Shadow is the strongest and the leader of the family, I trust him to protect them all if anything were to happen to me.

 **Cell Member: Rouge**

 **Real Name: Helena Hardy**

 **Age: 19**

 **Quirks: batwings-** The user gains bat like wings on their back.

 **Skills: Skilled Thief, hacker, infiltration, martial arts, very agile, seduction**

 **Bio:** My first daughter, Rouge. I found her when someone hired her to break into a Trinity facility. Rouge made it through a security system quite easily, she would have succeeded if she didn't run into Shadow. Prior to that date I had my eyes on her for a while and order Shadow to gather information, what he came to me with shocked me greatly. Rouge is the daughter of a the deceased pro hero Man-Bat and the deceased villain Black Cat.

Rouge was raised on the streets Westoplis and survived by stealing. She started off small and eventually graduated to the big leagues. She was the first member of Team Dark and tends to remind my son that he is not indestructible and that even he needs help. Rouge is Shadows' right hand, he tends to trust her and Omega more than anyone. As for her personality Rouge is very flirty and tends to tease people such as Knuckles, but she loves her family and will do anything for them.

 **Cell Member: Omega**

 **Real Name: E-123**

 **Skills: Computer hacking, data retrieval, multi built in weapons, WMD**

 **Bio:** E-123, Omega. I gotta give credit where credit is due, even I was impressed by Gero with this creation. Omega is nothing like I've ever seen, the machine was built only to take orders, but yet it developed an intelligence. Omega can think on his own, which is incredible for a machine without AI system. I knew Gero was working on something big, but when I saw the mission footage of Shadow's and Omega fight, I was truly impressed.

Luckily Rouge broke them up before those two could destroy the facility, I then told my husband I wanted Omega on Team Dark. Gero was against it of course, but what was he going to do with Omega instead of leaving him sitting in the basement of HQ for years and waste away his potential. I a saw better use for him as a member of the cell team and to my surprise Omega agreed to join.

Since joining Omega has served me and the family. Omega is has many weapons built in him, often times I've seen Tails and Bumble Bee adding new things to him. Omega personality is quite unique for him, he comes across a cold machine bent on destruction, but somewhere deep down in systems Omega actually cares about life. I seen him study animals and look at them for hours, I began to wonder if Omega could develop human emotions and understand them. On the final note, Omega is the protector of the Family, but above all he is loyal to Shadow and Rouge, and will annihilate all if they dare harm his team or family.

Once Izuku got done reading all of the files he just looked at his laptop. ' _My team, my siblings, my_ _ **family**_ _.'_ Izuku thought as he was about to close his laptop, but something caught his eye about the warriors and their Chaos quirk.

 **Sonic: Chaos Control-** Sonic is able to use Chaos to stop time and move faster than he ever has.

 **Amy: Chaos Quake-** Amy channels Chaos to her quirk and is able to create a giant earthquake that can cause massive damage.

 **Silver: Chaos Push-** Sliver channels Chaos to his telekinesis and is able to create a force of gravity that pushes everything away from him.

 **Espio: Chaos Break-** Espio can use his telepathy and Chaos to cause a massive psionic attack on everyone, which can often leave them in a braindead state.

 **Shadow: Chaos Blast-** Shadow unleashes all the amounts of Chaos and damage that he has taken in one massive expel from his body, the blast can destroy anything and anyone in its path.

Shadow widen his eyes as he read on the file on the Chaos attacks. ' _I didn't know I could do that, I have to look into this more, but for now it's time to rest.'_ Izuku closed his laptop and sent a text to Smoker to make sure that Team Blaze's file has a powerful firewall, and he told him to look at it so he can know why that information must be protected. After that was all done Izuku went to bed to sleep, tomorrow he will start his internship with Gran Torino.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Izuku was walking down the street on his way to Gran Torino agency, his mother kissed him goodbye which was embarrassing for him, he said goodbye to his friends and wished them luck, and he told Tenya that they can talk if he wanted too. Izuku had a feeling that Tenya would do something reckless and the taller teen proved him right when he decided to take an internship in the city where his brother was attacked.

Izuku sighed as he was approaching the agency, all he could was hope that Tenya was going to be alright and hoped that Stain had moved on from Hosu. The green teen began to walk up the stairs and knocked on the door. Once he didn't get an answer Izuku opened the door and the first thing he saw was an old man lying face down with blood all over the place.

 **To be continued**

 **Narrator:** **Izuku has found out more about his family, but is left with more questions. The Villains begin plan to make move on Terra and remove Stain on the picture. Bigger what question happened to the man in Agency? Find out next time on Izuku the Ultimate Weapon.**

 **Chapter 18: Stain and Terra**


	18. Chapter 18: Stain and Terra

Hey peeps and welcome to a new chapter. Stain arc will be finished in the next two chapters and then we go into AU arc. In this chapter we get to see Izuku take on Gran Torino, but not only that you guys officially meet the cell teams and we find out more about Stain and Terra past. Be warn there will a moment that might make you cringe, but I do not support that at all, this is only for the story. As always you have questions comment or PM me and they will be answered in the next chapter. I'm going to start doing that now and that is answering review questions.

Yes Izuku is AFO grandson in this and no neither knows about it, yet. That is not the only hidden relationship in the story, wait till we get to the endeavor arc.

* * *

As for season three it will be divided into four parts and here's some info on them.

Part 1: **Students vs Teachers Arc** \- just like canon the students will take on the teachers, but Izuku will have a tough task ahead him as he will not just fight one but two pros. Will he prove to his challengers that he is truly Ultimate. But what of these feelings that Ochako and Izuku have for each other. Will they admit it and strive for a relationship or will Izuku push her away to protect her from Trinity.

Part 2: **The New Symbol of Evil Arc** \- AFO and the league make their move on the pros, but they will have to come face to face with the man that AFO hates more than All Might. Wesker finally shows himself and will the combine efforts of both AFO and All Might be enough to stop him or will both symbol of evil and symbol of peace fall to the **new symbol of evil**. Wesker, AFO, All Might, along with Izuku and the family all in part 2, all in the same area, all in the same fight. A new era of Villainy has arrived and the long awaited battle has come, **Shadow vs Wesker!**

Part 3: **The Hero Tribunal Arc** \- The Tribunal have been hinted at since the first season, now they make their appearance. The Tribunal has sent their private army of heroes and soldiers known as the **Hounds of Justice** after everyone related to Trinity. That means Rei, Izuku, and the Family are in for the fight of their lives as battles will be happening all over. Will The Family win or will they fall and be put on trial for their crimes. The entire family is together in this one, secrets will be reveled, hidden agendas will be shown, old flames will return, lives will be changed, friendships will be destroyed, a relationship will be changed, a mother and son will never be the same, and a family will never be the same again. Because Izuku is **gone** , the memories have returned and **Shadow is back**! **And HE IS PISSED!**

Part 4: **The New Era Arc-** Many things have changed since the retirement of All Might, UA is now a bigger school, new teachers have come, and whats this Shinso is in Class 1A and Izuku is gone. A new class have been made and they're higher than 1A and 1B, what is the new class? **Enter Class 1S**. What will the new 1S do in UA and how will this effect 1A especially when they find out who the class president. And why does Endeavor see something familiar in one member of the family.

Prepare yourselves, for season three will be the most emotional and story driven season that I will ever write, questions will be answered and the my hero world will never be same again. **As the love of Shadow's life returns and she is out for blood.**

 **All might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own nothing

* * *

Chapter 18: Stain and Terra

Izuku walked in the room to the see the old man down on the ground and covered in blood. Now normal people would usually panic, scream, cry, and do all that extra shit, but Izuku will never be part of the normal category. Izuku put his suitcase that was carrying his costume down along with his book bag. The teen then walked over to the old man and stepped over him to reach to the fridge.

"Sheesh, old people never have anything good their fridges." Izuku said as he took out some juice, he then closed the fridge and walked over the seemingly dead man again, and took a seat on his couch. "Are you done playing dead or what?" Izuku asked and the old man looked at to see him sitting on his couch.

"How did you know I wasn't for real?" Izuku took a snort at that and gave him his answer.

"I've seen dead bodies before and yours wasn't even close to one." The old man raised an eyebrow at that and decided to go get up.

"Ok kid, Toshinori said that you were something special but I don't see it yet. Put on that costume and let's see what you got." The teen smiled at that, relieved that he'll get some action. Izuku walked over to the case and put on his costume. Everything was the same except he now wore white fingerless gloves, his black/green jordan retro one sneakers, and had support gear. Mei had kept her promise got his list done in time.

' _I'm going to have to owe Mei for this, she did good job on my gear.'_ Izuku thought as he looked at what Mei had given him. The support teen had given Izuku what he requested and that was a couple smoke pellets for cover, a couple of shurikens, and his gloves now had white studs on the knuckles so that his punches leave more of impact even without the power of OFA. Izuku put the gear in his pockets of his pants and faced Gran Torino.

"Ready when you are, old man?" Torino eye twitched at hearing that and promised himself that he will knock Izuku upside the head for that remark.

"Alright then let's see what you got, brat." Izuku charged at Torino, but Torino used his quirk to fire himself in the air. Izuku saw this and used his flash step to intercept him. Torino was impressed by this and when he looked up the teen was there.

Izuku jumped down from the ceiling ready to attack Torino, but the old hero jet boosted to the left and before Izuku could flash again he felt a kick to his back. Torino had bounced himself off the walls in his home to attack Izuku. The teen hit the ground and glared at Torino.

"Don't tell me that's all you got? I guess Toshinori was exaggerating about you in that-" Torino didn't get to finish as Izuku disappeared from his view. The old hero would turn around to see Izuku behind ready with a punch generated from OFA. Torino would jet boost in the air and Izuku would follow with his own flash, but Torino moved again and again, evading the teen. Izuku became frustrated at the evasion of the old man.

' _His quirk is allowing him to bounce off the walls like a ball, not only that this quirk seems faster than my flash step.'_ Izuku thought as he ducked under an attack. The teen soon had enough and went into Burst Mode.

Gran Torino would stay levitated in the air as he would see red streaks and a gold aura cover Izuku's body. When Izuku looked up at him he smiled and in a blink of an eye Izuku was gone. Torino would soon crash to the ground to ground when he felt a punch on his cheek. Izuku did not stop as he appeared near Torino's leg and grabbed it, the teen ready to swing him around like bull rope. Torino felt Izuku's hand on his leg and fired his jet booster to escape, the air hit Izuku's face and the teen tried to hold on, but the old hero escaped.

Torino then went on the attack as he bounced of the walls and ceiling of the agency, he began to attack Izuku from every angle. Izuku was hit in the back, the front, the gut, and in the face, no where was safe. When Torino was done the teen had a glaze look on his face as he fell to the floor and into unconsciousness. Torino came back to the ground, huffing and puffing as he looked at the teen.

"Well…*huff* maybe Toshinori, was not wrong about you. Ow...my back hurts." The old man said tiredly as he went to the couch to lay down and both combatants decided to rest.

* * *

 **Endeavor's Agency**

Shoto had arrived at his father agency, but he couldn't think straight. No it was not the fact that he was standing in front of a tall building and about to see some of the best heroes working under his father. The reason why Shoto was distracted was because of what he heard from his father and mother last night, that his mother had a child before his sister. As far Shoto believed there were only three Todoroki children. So to hear that there was another child and that child was **_gone_** , leaves you to wonder what could have been. Shoto wanted to know more if that was possible and was determined to get information from his father.

"Shoto," Shoto saw his father at his desk doing paperwork. Endeavor walked from his desk as he came to greet his son. "I'm glad that you decided to take my internship, I know that we can work on your quirks. Before we get started I must take care some task, I will be quick, but wait here." Endeavor told his son and again Shoto nodded.

Endeavor left his office and Shoto decided to take a look around, he saw the many of paintings on wall and the awards that his father received throughout his pro career. The teen then went to his desk and what he saw surprised him. What Shoto saw was pictures of his siblings and mother, he also saw another picture, but this one was different.

The one that was different had picture of younger man that was no doubt his father and he had a smile on face, he looked happy as he was in headlock by a woman with long black hair, purple eyes, tan skin, and a black diamond shaped jewel on her forehead. Shoto grabbed the photo and took a closer look at it, he had never a seen a picture of his father so young and happy. "Having fun?" Shoto looked to the door to see his father had returned.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's alright, everyone gets curious." Enji interrupted him as he walked over to his desk and saw the photo that Shoto was holding, the teen saw his father smile when he saw it.

"That photo is from my first year in UA." Enji said and Shoto got curious about who the woman was. "Who is she?" Shoto asked curiously and he would soon get his answer.

"She was my best friend at the time from when I was your age, she had a powerful flame quirk and she helped me out to control mine. That thing I do with my flames and beard, I learned that from her, she could do the same only with her hair." Shoto listened closely to his father has he took the photo from his hands and reminisced about the black haired woman.

"What kind of flames did she have?" Shoto asked.

"Her flames were unlike anything I've ever seen, I still haven't seen one in my years as a pro that could compete with hers. You see Shoto it's very rare to find people with different color flames. I've come across some that had it, but not liker hers. Her flames were a color that I've never seen before and that was **black**."

"Black?"

"Yes, she named her quirk **Blackfire** and she had the power to produce powerful black flames that could not be put it out. I know cause I seen it when I was younger, but enough with the past. Let's get you a room and tomorrow we can begin your training." Enji told his as he put a hand on his shoulder and left his office.

' _I guess I'll have to wait to ask him.'_ Shoto thought as the two Todoroki's left the office.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hosu**

Somewhere in Hosu in a warehouse was Stain and Terra, Terra sat silently on a box as she was watched her master sharpen his blade. Terra looked at her master and Stain could feel her eyes on him even though his eyes was on the blade. "Terra, what is on your mind?" Terra heard master, but she was unsure that she should tell him how she felt after the meeting with League.

"It's nothing master, don't worry about it." Terra said trying to push away the conversation, but Stain would not let her as he now looked at her.

"Terra, speak your mind. Whatever it is I will listen." Terra sighed and now decided to tell Stain her problem.

"Do you remember how you found me?" Stain raised an eyebrow at the question, but decided to answer anyway.

"Yes, I was traveling at that time to see if the hero community had truly fallen. When I was camping in the woods, is when I came across you starving, tired, and eye lifeless. I healed you and when you awoke you told me your story of how two men came to your farm and murdered your father. I asked you if any heroes came by, you said no telling me that they didn't believe you and saying that it was a gas leak that caused the fire. You're experience told that heroes have truly fallen and that there were only fakes now." Terra nodded her head once Stain finished, everything that true and she decided to carry on.

"After we met you nursed me back to health and gave me food. I told you what happen and for once I had someone believe me. You told me that the fake's now dictate the hero community and I believed you because I seen it for first hand, I asked you to take with me you on your journey. I was a girl who had lost everything in one night and I need some kind of comfort, you gave that to me. But you know what I remember the most about the night when we **'really got to know each other'**."

"Terra," Terra ignored Stain warning and continued on.

"What I remember most is the promise you made me that night in bed. That promise is what kept going through your training, that promise is what got me up everyday, that promise is the reason why I follow and believe in you. You promised me that you would help me avenge my father and help me kill those people, now after years of searching and killing fake heroes. Years of trying to make the world better by getting rid fakes. A group of villains comes to us when in opportunity to kill one of the men responsible and you, **you say no**. Why? Don't you know how long I waited for this?" Terra asked as tears were falling down her eyes. Stain just looked at her as he sheathed his katana, he got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"I will keep my promise, but I will not be played. Those men back there do not have the same goals as us, what they want I do not know, but it is not in the world's best interest. Those men would-"

"Who cares about any of that!? We can kill them later if necessary, but they met the man who took my world away, don't you think we that should look into this more. They said that this Izuku guy is part of something bigger, that could mean that there are more people like him. We might need all the help we can get in this." Terra looked him dead in his eyes as she put her hands on his face and continued to speak.

"Let's put aside our goal, our mission, and focus on something bigger. Please Chizome, I'm begging you. Let us reconsider this offer." Terra begged her master and Stain face was still stoic through her words. After a few minutes the hero killer spoke.

"We will not take their offer and that is final." Terra sadden face turned into one of anger as she turned her back on the man that trained her and left their hideout. Unknown to the two Killmonger and Tomura were watching from a rooftop and decided to follow their target.

"Let's go." Tomura said as Kurogiri opened a portal for the two of them. The two villains were now on the ground and following Terra for a couple blocks. The blonde girl felt that she was being followed and turned into an alley. "Don't you know it's creepy to follow girl all over the place." Terra said as she turned around to face the villains from the bar, the apprentice of Stain used her quirk to force some rocks from the ground.

"Relax kid, we just want to talk." Killmonger said as he put his arms up and Tomura did the same showing that they come in peace.

"We have nothing to talk about." Both Tomura and Killmonger knew that was a lie and smirked, and their smirks pissed Terra off.

"We have loads to discuss and it only involves you. We know that you were disappointed by your 'master' decision to not join us and we would like to offer you the spot." Tomura said and Terra glared at him.

"You think that I would betray my teacher, the man who trained, and saved my life. Stain was right you both don't care about making a better world, you only want to make it worse. My master and I have a dream and that is to purge the world of fake heroes."

"Does that include himself as well?" Killmonger said and Terra was confused by what the mercenary meant.

"What-What are you talking about? What do you mean 'himself'?" Terra and the both men saw that they she took the bait.

"Come now, don't you think that it's a bit strange that someone like Stain that has preached about killing fake heroes goes in attacks one of the best heroes in Hosu." Terra knew that Tomura was talking about Ingenium, but she was still confused.

"No, Ingenium was a fake." Killmonger snorted when heard that from the girl.

"Give me a break girl, I'm a villain and even I know that Ingenium is a good if not a real hero. He does things for the community, tons of charity work, and guess what Tomura." Tomura decided to play Killmonger game with the girl.

"What?" Killmonger looked at Tomura smiling.

"Ingenium even reformed a villain, he got bad man back into society and even check ups on him from time to time. How many heroes can stay they did that?" Killmonger asked aloud and it was just to mock Terra belief in Stain.

"Not many, not many at all. Listen...Terra right, Stain is using you. He twisted you with his words, his belief, and stupid ideology. Stain is a hypocrite that just wants spew false messages to gain attention, he is liar-" When Tomura said Terra created spikes from the earth and aimed it at the two villains neck. Tomura and Killmonger were not afraid though as Terra make the spike get closer to the veins.

"Watch your words." Terra said viciously.

"Killing us won't erase the truth. Yeah, you got rid of few bad apples, but you also got rid of a few of the good ones. Stain is no hero, he's a **villain**. At least with us we're honest and we have a true goal. Forget the pros for one second, Izuku and Trinity are the real threat. Stain to busy playing the fake hero to do anything, but you see the danger in this. Look I don't know what they took from you, but I know that pain. They took something from me as well." Terra began to hear the truth in the words of Killmonger. Tomura saw Terra's face become conflicted and decided to give her more of a push.

"The League does have other goals, but we know what the real threat is right now and that is Trinity. We maybe the only ones that know about this group, the pros may not know and we can't count on them to rescue us. If you want to be a hero so badly and if you want revenge then join us, we have someone that knows about them and he can tell you more, but only if you join us." Terra lowered the spike after Tomura spoke and before the villains could do anything the blonde girl left by using a piece of the ground to fly away.

The two villains saw her leave as they were free from danger. "Did it work?" Tomura asked his second in command and Killmonger nodded.

"It worked, we planted the doubt in her and that is enough. Now we send the Nomu's get rid of Stain." Killmonger said as a portal was opened by Kurogiri and both men walked in it. The seeds were planted inside of Terra, now what will the loyal student of Stain do now?

* * *

 **Torino's Agency**

Izuku was groaned as his eyes had finally opened and he remembered that he got his ass kicked by a 70 year old grandpa. ' _Uhhh...so All Might had to deal with that back in his youth. My respect for him has gotten higher. Aww...I think Torino may have given me a concussion.'_ Izuku shook his head as he pushed himself up and made it back to his feet. Torino was eating some dinner when he saw that Izuku had woken up, when he saw that the teen was back to his feet he called out to him.

"How was the nap, brat?" Izuku glared at Torino and made his way to the couch to sit next him.

"I can now see why All Might was scared of you when he mention your name." Torino snorted at that comment.

"Please, I went easy on you." Torino said, but he secretly lied as he didn't want the teen to know that he had actually made him go all out. Izuku didn't care nonetheless, the teen leaned back on the couch and covered his face with hand.

"You're not bad with OFA, brat. You still need some work, but I must say that even Toshinori was not at your level with the quirk at your age. How did you get so well with so quickly?" Torino asked Izuku curiously as he was hoping to get more out of the mysterious boy.

"I worked my ass off and just ask what you want to ask, old man. I hate people beaten around the bush." Torino snorted at that and grumbled something about the young generation today having no respect for elders. The old man decided to take Izuku's offer and ask some questions that been on his mind since he got the letter.

"Why did Toshinori chose you and how the hell do you have six quirks." Torino asked and Izuku took his hand from his face and looked at the old man.

"He chose me believing that I could a great successor and become the next symbol of peace, and I was born with six quirks."

"Don't lie me to boy. I've been around long enough to know that people don't get that many quirks naturally. There are some that can get three at the most, but six is usually where people have to use other ' **means'**. " Izuku narrowed his eyes at the old man and began to think.

' _Torino has seen some things if he doesn't believe that I got them naturally. Since he already knows about OFA I guess I should tell him about my other life.'_ Izuku thought as he leaned up from the couch and sighed.

"You're right, I didn't get these quirks naturally. But before I tell you how I got them I need to know if you can keep a secret." Izuku said and Torino nodded his head.

"You do know that I know about OFA."

"This may be bigger than OFA." Izuku warned and the old man became curious now. Izuku sighed again and began to tell Gran Torino about his other life. Now Torino had lived a long time and he was thankful for that, the old man thought he had seen and heard it all. The number one thing was knowing about OFA and AFO, but what Izuku told him may have taken the lead.

A secret organization that has been hiding from all the pros and villains for that matter. An army of robots, and agents that have powerful quirks. Oh and two biggest one's are them knowing about All Might weakness and kid that he was spending the next two weeks with is their Ultimate Weapon, and now this said kid has arguably one of the most powerful quirks ever in his arsenal. ' _I know I don't drink as much as I use to, but damn it today might be the day to crack open a bottle.'_ Torino thought as he looked at Izuku with widen eyes.

"Toshinori and I are going to have long chat. Brat, I don't even know where to begin with this."

"Tell me about it, everyone that does know about the other life has kept their mouths shut. Can we expect the same from you?" Torino nodded his and Izuku thanked him. Torino closed his eyes and rubbed his temple as his mind still processed all that he heard.

"Alright brat, you can spend your internship in the guest room upstairs. I'll show you the-" When Torino opened his eyes he saw that Izuku was gone.

"Huh, so that what Toshinori meant by "he tends to disappear"." Torino said aloud as he went back to eating his dinner. Izuku meanwhile had gotten comfortable in the guest room, the teen now was on his laptop reading more about his family, but while the teen did this The Family had begun to move.

* * *

 **Team Blaze**

Team Blaze were still in their motel and they were all awaiting a call from the family leader. Usually the leader would be their mother Rebecca Holiday, but since she's gone the title went to her most loyal son, Shadow. But with Shadow memories gone and them having know way of bringing him back, the leadership role goes to their mother eldest daughter and that was Rouge.

"Do you think that everyone else is alright?" Sliver asked asked as he read his book on the bed, the warrior was soon answered by his cell leader and lover.

"They're fine Silver, we've all been laying low since we freed the prisoners from that base. Rouge will call us soon, the last time we spoke to her she said she was looking for a base for all of us." Blaze said as she grabbed Silver by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down onto the mattress. The cell leader got on top him and began moving her fingers along his chest.

Silver tried to keep a calm face but the way his girlfriend was looking at him made him shiver with anticipation. Silver was looking up at the long blood red hair, the golden cat like eyes that said she was ready to play, and red jewel on her forehead that shined. Blaze fingers were going up Silver's chest, soon going up to his neck and eventually found his mouth. Silver lips were tightly sealed as he felt her warm finger moved around his mouth as they were trying to get in.

"Open." Silver heard the order and opened his mouth he felt her finger go in. Blaze had a look of satisfaction on her face as she felt her lovers tongue roll around her index finger. Silver was wrapping his tongue around the finger, sucking on it, cleaning it, even getting under the nails. The hellcat would soon let a moans as she put another finger in the silver haired warrior's mouth.

"I hear moaning out there! Cut it out with that nastiness." Mystique said from the bathroom, Blaze made a pouting face as she looked back to Silver with a sly smirk, the young adult took her fingers and put them in her mouth tasting them. She then leaned down to the boy's ear and spoke.

"Next time, there won't be any interruptions and I want to hear you scream out my name _again_ ~." The hellcat purred seductively in the teen's ear and his face become massively red. Blaze laughed at seeing her lover's reaction, but it was cut short when she heard the phone ring.

Blaze quickly went to the phone, the boy got up from the bed, and Mystique came out the bathroom. They saw their leader answer her cell phone and put it on speaker. "I found a place, I'm sending Blink now. " They all heard and with that sentence the phone cut off.

"Get ready to move." Blaze order her team as they began to grab their gear.

* * *

 **Team Rose**

Team Rose were in a hotel as two members were waiting for their leader to come back from her beach day. One member was at the table playing solitaire and he was the oldest son of the Family and he was none other than Gambit. The second was on one of two beds with headphones on her ears listening to whatever she was listening to and she was none other than Shadowcat. Gambit was deep into his game when heard the door open, the man held the playing card tightly and it gained a purple color. The gambler relaxed though when he saw who it was.

"Took your sweet time, cherrie." Gambit said his french accent in his voice and the person smiled as she came into the room and went to the bed with the young teen.

"Sorry the beach was nice and the men was helpful to get me more drinks." Amy said with a smirk as he tapped Shadowcat leg, getting the girl's attention. Shadowcat looked to see her sister and went hugged her.

"Ahh Amy, I'm so glad that you're safe." Shadowcat said as she released her cell leader. "Have you heard from Rouge yet?" Shadowcat asked and Amy shook her head, the leader then went to the bathroom to change.

"We hope that she contact us soon, many things have not gone our way." Gambit said as he went to back to his game.

"Rouge will make contact, we just have to wait." After that sentence was said by Amy the phone went off and got everyone's attention. Gambit was the one who answered it and put it speaker.

"Bonjour." Gambit said with a smile and the cajun heard a light laugh from the phone. "I found a place, Blink is heading your way soon." The phone cut off just like that and Gambit went back to the table to grab his brown trench coat.

"You heard sissy, get ready to move." Amy said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. The cell leader was now wearing a pink short midriff shirt, black pants, a red jacket, and black/pink jordan retro 1's. Her long pink hair was down, her limiter rings on her wrist, and she was wearing a hairband that red horns on it.

"Missing something, sis." Shadowcat said as she packed her headphones in her book bag and Amy noticed that she was missing something, the girl went to the closest to grab the most important thing to her. Amy opened the closest and smiled to see that her precious was still there. Amy grabbed it and closed the door.

"Now I'm ready." Amy said as she held her most prized possession in her hand, which was none other than her yellow hammer. Team Rose was now ready to move since their leader had her hammer back.

* * *

 **Team Chaotix**

All members of Chaotix were in the cabin that they are 'borrowing' for the time being. Espio the leader was mediating, Bumble Bee was tinkering with her stingers, and Beast Boy was taking a nap on the floor in the form of a dog.

"Es, how long before-"

"As long as Rouge needs, Bee. And yes, I know that you hate when I do this." Espio answered his teammate question and response calmly and stoically by using his telepathy. Espio was wearing a black shinobi pants, a purple tank top, black fingerless gloves, his limiter rings on his wrist, and he had a purple scarf around his neck.

"Yes, Beast Boy you have told me many times that I am cool." Beast Boy shifted into his human form to show a green skinned pre-teen. "I know, but I just can't help it." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes and decided to speak again, but before she could the phone rang.

"Get ready to move." Espio ordered as he opened his eyes and his team began to gather their things. Bumble Bee got her gear packed and put her stingers on her wrist, Beast Boy raided the fridge for snacks as he came back with a handful of chips, and Espio grabbed his katana that was leaning on the wall. The leader put his sword at his side as a portal opened and showed Blink.

"Espio, good to see you." Blink said as Espio nodded towards her, Bumble Bee whispered something to BB and the young teen giggled. "Team Rose and Blaze are at the location, the portal will take you there. I must go pick up Team Sonic." Blink told them as she created another portal and went through it, leaving Chaotix.

" _I do not have a crush."_ Espio told them telepathically and the two members laughed at their leader. Team Chaotix would soon head into the portal to join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Team Sonic**

Team Sonic members were all in a warehouse and all three of them were waiting for the phone call from the leader of the family. "Tails, any word from the bat. Also what are you working on that computer." Tails looked up from his computer to see Sonic with a blunt in his mouth. Sonic was wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and had his limiter rings on his wrist.

"We have to be patient Sonic and I'm working something that mom left behind. It's some kind of AI system that would she was working on before...well before you know." Sonic knew that Tails was still dealing with their mother's death, even after two years the Family still has not truly mourned the loss.

"Tails is right, Sonic. We have to be patient." Sonic turned to the voice to see Knuckles doing push ups on the ground. Knuckles was a dark skinned male with four braids with a red highlight to them and the man body was littered with tattoos. Sonic was about to say something when his cell phone went off, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to their leader.

"About time." Sonic said as he answered it and put it on speaker.

"Get ready to move." Rouge said as she then hung up.

"You heard the bat boys, let's move." Sonic order his team as Tails packed his laptop put it in his book bag, Knuckles grabbed his blank shirt and red boots, Sonic put on his black/blue jordan retro 1 sneakers when he saw a portal open.

"What's up, babe." Blink rolled her eyes at Sonic attempt at flirting and just told them to follow her.

* * *

 **Team Dark**

Rouge and Omega the only team without their leader was in the base as portals started to appear around the room. Team Dark saw members of the Family come out each one of them and Rouge smiled. "It's good to see that each of you are alright." Rouge said as the brothers and sisters were greeting each other.

"Yeah, this family is almost complete." Sonic said and everyone knew what he the blue speedster meant. Yes they were all together, but they were missing one person. They were missing their leader and brother.

"How are we going to get Shadow back and where are we?" Shadowcat asked as she and everyone else took a look around the base.

"This place belonged to mom, it's one of her bases that she kept off the grid. It's not the best but it's better than motels and warehouses. There are some living quarters, we'll stay here for now and as for Shadow. Well we can only hope that he remembers quickly. " Rouge told them all and they nodded.

"He's not completely gone." Everyone turned to Mystique now as she explained. "Shadow knows about Wesker." Everyone widen their eyes expect for Omega and Rouge.

"Then there is still hope, for now all of you get some rest and get settled. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Rouge ordered and all the cells left for their rooms, all except for Blaze. The hellcat told her team that she would catch up to them.

"How have you been?" Blaze asked as she could that the bat hasn't slept at all. Rouge gave a small smile to Blaze, but the sister saw through it.

"I'll live, Blaze. Don't worry about me, you worry about them." Rouge said talking about the rest of the family. If anything were to happen to Rouge then Blaze is the next leader. Blaze sighed and hugged her sister.

"I miss him too, we all do." Rouge hugged her sister in Rouge put her head into the hellcat shoulder as tears began to come out her eyes. "Come on, you get some rest. I'll take care of everything for now." Blaze told her and Rouge wanted to argue, but Blaze wasn't taking no for answer. Rouge eventually gave in and followed Blaze to the rooms, Omega followed behind them as well.

Narrator: The Family is nearly back together, but they are far from safe. Will they be able to bring their leader back. Will Terra lose faith in the man that raised and trained her and join the League of Villains.

Find out next time in Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon

 **Chapter 19: Shadow vs Stain and Terra**


	19. Chapter 19:Shadow v Stain and Terra

**AN:** Hey peeps back with another chapter and the next chapter which will be 20 will be the final chapter of stain arc. I'm trying to get this arc over with and get onto the AU arc which is called the bounty arc. Again I apologize to those that think that Izuku and Ochako will be broken up. That will not happen but they will have a tough ride together, also in the season three I will be writing a lemon and it will be my first. Don't flame me it's bad, I promise they will get better.

In season 3 or 4 Izuku will be getting a new costume. I also think that everyone will like the AU arcs in season three, those arcs will the set the story for season 4 and the rest of the seasons to come.

Also go see Godzilla King of the Monsters.

 **Reviews for chapter 18:**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: You already met the starfire of story and she is not Endeavor's age of the group and don't spoil it for anyone. lol But Blackfire past will be more explained as the story goes on and she is the same age as Endeavor.**

 **HankFlamion18: Please give the AU arcs a try, and I promise you will not be disappointed.**

 **Rosvsan143: The girl Endeavor talked about was not Dark phoenix, this girl is someone from Endeavor past that you will see soon.**

 **Reviews for chapter 17:**

 **Fin-Fin Jun-Tenshi: yes you did see a Sonic reference do not tell anyone though, I want people to find the references lol.**

 **patrickthenobleman: Your reviews are always appreciated and again I love your code geass stories. Also good luck on your my hero story.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah they are stacked. You need a stacked team of badasses if your going to take down the most powerful threat that has ever been seen in Myhero. The only way to beat badass villains is to beat them with badass heroes.**

 **bestpony666: The power of Blackbeard will be in Myhero and I have someone chosen.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Dabi does exist in this story and he will hate... well I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Well that's it for reviews enjoy the story!**

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Shadow vs Stain and Terra**

He was in helicopter and outside he saw that there were mountains covered in snow. There was another man with him in copter. He saw that the man looked middle aged, he had long blonde hair, razor sharp teeth and nails. The man grabs a file and opened it, he then started to speak to him.

"Your target name is, Christopher Nord. What we are after his quirk and he has quite a good one. Be wary, he if hits you he might even keep you down from these punches." The man said in a deep voice. He looked at me and he saw that I didn't have a reaction and continued on.

"Your job is to go in, take him down, and retrieve him. Got it, runt." I nodded my head at the mission objective as I unbuckled myself from the seat. I then walked to back of the helicopter and opened the door. I felt the cold air of the wind on my skin and ignored it. I soon jumped out and skydived to ground, but before I hit the ground everything turned white.

* * *

 **Guest Room**

Izuku awoke in guest room with sweat all over his body, he had another dream. The teen sat up from the bed, his eyes not really looking at anything. They were just wandering.

' _Christopher Nord, that was the target. Who is he? Why did we need his quirk? Not to mention that man with blonde hair, he was there at Killmonger's village. Was that Sa-'_ Izuku thought was cut short when his door slammed open and out came Gran Torino. Izuku with his advanced training rolled out of the bed as the elder hero was coming towards him. Izuku grabbed his sheets as he rolled out of the bed and tossed them up in the air, blinding the old hero's vision.

Torino jet boosted through the sheets, tearing them apart and when he got to the other side he didn't see Izuku. ' _Not bad. The kid dodged that attack very well and not only that, he blinded my vision so he could escape.'_ Torino thought as he boosted out the room.

The moment Izuku threw up the sheets he flashed out there and went to living room where he and Torino first fought. Right now the teen is hiding under table and he is so embarrassed. ' _What the hell am I doing!? Why am I hiding from this old geezer like I'm scared of him? **I am Shadow, the Ultimate Hero!** I will not be frightened by some retired, senile, old man. It time to kick up notch and take_ _**Burst Mode to the next level**_ _.'_

Izuku began to channel both OFA and Chaos under the table, and Torino saw the light underneath the table. Torino jet boosted to the table, he kicked it over only to see that the teen was not underneath it at all.

"Behind you."

Torino was in the air when he heard the voice and was put to the ground with a quick and sudden punch to the face. Torino crashed ground with a massive thud, the elder hero pushed himself up to see standing Izuku across from him, but he looked different from before. Izuku hair was now spiky, the red streaks were gone, they were replaced by green lighting, and his whole body was covered a gold fiery aura.

"What's this supposed to be?" Torino asked intrigued by this new transformation by Izuku and the green haired teen smirked at him.

"This is a new level of my power. This is Burst Mode Level 2... or I like to call it **Full Cowl!** " Izuku screamed as he channeled more power and the gold aura got larger.

Full Cowl is the second form of Burst Mode that Izuku created, where Burst Mode level 1 Izuku only used 5% percent of both OFA and Chaos. But now after battles with the Nomu and the Sports Festival Izuku's body has gotten stronger where he can use both at 10%.

"Time for round 2, old man." Torino heard the words of Izuku and when he blinked Izuku was gone. Torino would look around the room to see that Izuku was nowhere and he suddenly felt pain. Izuku had appeared before him and threw his fist in the elder gut. Torino was shocked that Izuku could move that fast, hell he thought that he was a fast hero, but the teen's speed at this new level blew him away.

Izuku would take his fist out the elder's gut, he then grabbed his collar and threw him into a wall. Izuku was not done yet as he flashed to the wall that Torino crashed into and kneed him in the gut again. Torino knew that he getting his old ass kicked by Izuku and knew he had to get out the situation that he was in now. He saw that Izuku was ready to punch him into the wall again and he lifted his legs to fire a gust of air at the teen's face.

The distraction allowed Torino to jet boosted out of the crater, Izuku saw him fly away and smirked. The teen knew now that the chase was on. Izuku began to jump to the walls to chase after the old man. Both heroes were bouncing off the walls clashing at each other. While elsewhere a meeting was being held by The Family.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Rouge was in her bed as she slept, dreaming her of leader, her brother, and sometimes her **something else**. It's been two years since she last saw him, two years since she lost her mother, and two years since the Family was broken apart by **him**. The Family had promised their deceased mother that they would stop Wesker, Trinity, and they will keep that promise. Rouge would be woken up from her sleep by a knock on the door.

The bat would get up from her bed and put on a purple robe. She would then open door to see her teammate, Omega. Omega face was stoic as usual, never showing any sort of emotion or reaction. "Morning, O." Rouge hugged him, soon both members of the Team Dark would head to the media room of the base where they will hold their family meeting.

"Omega, is everyone gathered together." Rouge asked as both members of Team Dark walked to the room.

"Affirmative, all cell members are present." Rouge nodded her head as they arrived at the door. The metal door slid open, Rouge and Omega walked in and saw all the members of the Family there in their pajamas.

Rouge saw that some of the members were tired as their faces showed it. Sonic was lying face down on the table, a shirtless Knuckles was next to him, his head leaning on his hand and drool coming out of his mouth. BB was snoring on the couch, Kitty was trying to eat a cereal, but failing miserably as she couldn't get the spoon to mouth since she was falling asleep. Those were the ones that were asleep, the others who were up were doing something.

Silver was on couch reading another one of his books while Blaze was behind him brushing his hair, Mystique was watching the news, Gambit was playing solitaire, Amy was painting her toenails, Espio was meditating like always, Bumble Bee was helping Tails out on some new invention on his laptop. Rouge smiled knowing that the two years on the run haven't changed their personalities much.

"Alright guys, family meeting." The ones that were awake looked at the leader and the ones that were asleep were finally awaking up. Sonic groaned from being woken up from his sleep and complained to Rouge.

"Serious Rouge, why do need a meeting when we already know the plan." Sonic said his face still lying down on the table.

"And what the plan is that, Sonic? Rouge raised an eyebrow at her blue haired brother.

"The plan is we get big bro back and we kill Wesker. Simple as that." Sonic said the plan it was the greatest plan on earth and everyone including his team just looked at him.

"That's not a plan, that's a goal!" Bee screamed at him. "We can't just go into UA and take Shadow, he'll attack us thinking that were still part of Trinity. Not to mention we don't know where Wesker is begin with." Sonic rolled his eyes at the Chaotix member as Mystique spoke next.

"Bee is right, we can't just go back into UA. Besides Shadow and the pros could be more on alert after my visit at the Sports Festival." Tails spoke next as he was typing on his computer.

"We also have to worry about Gero and the agents, they are no doubt hunting us as well. Omega, Bee, and I have covered our tracks, but there is no telling how long we can do that." Tails said now looking at them all.

"Mystique, tell me what did you think of Shadow when you saw him again?" Espio finally said opening his eyes. Everyone now turned their heads towards their sister.

"Shadow did not recognize me, but he knew mom and Wesker. While following him I also noticed that his training was still with him. He would often times take different routes home, most likely to confuse his enemy if someone was following him."

"I saw Shadow in that match against that Shoto guy." Knuckles as he remembered what his brother did to the UA student. Sonic whistled at that and laughed.

"Ohh yeah, that was bro alright." The blue haired speedster said and Blaze followed up next.

"That was the old Shadow, the take no prisoners mentality, the weapon. I remember that face all too well. It also served as a lesson too Shoto Todoroki for not using his full power and for denying what he is." Blaze said last part harshly and Silver looked at her.

"Back to what Mystique said, I believe that our leader memories are not fully gone. I think that he's having relapses but there is no way of knowing till I see him." Espio said as he went back to mediating.

"Can't you just get back the memories? I mean you're the strongest telepath that I know." Beast Boy said to his leader as he took the form of cat and went over to Rogue, where she picked him up and petted him. Espio shook his head at his teammate question.

"Why not, _fiere?_ " Gambit asked and Espio began to explain the reasons why

"That is not a good thing to do, restoring someone memories takes a lot time and skill. Not only that if one were to rush the recovery of the memories, it could damage the brain and cause massive damage to the person who wants to remember. It's for the best person if the memories return on their own, no matter how long it takes." Espio told them and they all began to think again.

"Could you do it if you had help?" Shadowcat asked and Espio shrugged his shoulders, meaning that it was a possibility that he could do it with help. "Good, then do we know any telepaths?" Espio sighed again and began to explain the situation that they were in.

"There are at least four telepaths in the world that could do what we need. Two of them wants us dead and are in the Tribunal. The third is in San Francisco, she is most likely not going to help especially when she reads our minds and finds out what we've all done. And the fourth is in Trinity." Knuckles whistled at that.

"So the odds are not looking good for us?" Espio nodded his head at Knuckles question.

"Then we may have to face facts here." Everyone looked at Blaze now as she was now standing up.

"And what's that?" Sonic asked as everyone was curious to what she was talking about. Rouge and Omega knew what she was going to say though.

"Shadow may be gone forever and we can't count on him to come back anytime soon." All except for Team Dark looked at the hellcat like she was crazy.

"Blaze, what are you saying?" Amy asked and Blaze told them simply.

"We're going to have to fight Trinity without Shadow." Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Sonic laughed.

"You want us to fight Trinity without the Ultimate Weapon, you have got to be kidding me. Take on Trinity without Shadow, that is hilarious." Sonic continued to laugh as Blaze glared at the speedster and threw a small fireball at Sonic, Sonic using his speed quickly dodged it.

"Chill, hellcat." Sonic pleaded as Blaze was about to fire another fireball at him, but Rouge spoke bringing their bickering to and end.

"Sonic, Blaze, knock it off." Rouge ordered and both siblings did knock it off. Rouge then sighed as she went back to petting BB in his cat form. "Omega, what are odds of us beating Wesker without Shadow."

"The odds of success are 1%." Omega said stoically.

"Damn, tell us how you really feel." Knuckles said as he got up to get coffee.

"And with Shadow by our side?" Rouge asked again.

"5%." There was silence after that and after a few minutes Rouge spoke again.

"So with Shadow or without Shadow, defeating Trinity will be a near impossible task. No matter what we do Trinity is still ahead of us. I agree with Blaze that we can't count on Shadow to come back anytime soon, I also agree with Sonic that taking them without Shadow is suicide. But this family will not stand back and let that man get away with everything he's done. We will fight them and Shadow will return to us." Rouge told them all, but Silver had one thing to say.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he's happy with the life he has now, he has a normal life now. Would any of us walk away from that?" Sliver asked and everyone looked down now, even Rouge.

"Negative," Everyone looked at Omega now as he spoke. "Shadow, will return to us because his mission… **our** mission is not complete. We must destroy Trinity, I must kill Dr. Gero, and he must kill Wesker. That is our final mission from Holiday and that mission must be completed." Omega said in an emotionless tone and everyone nodded except for Silver.

"It's easier said than done, Omega." Silver said as he went back to reading his book and Rouge told them all that the meeting is adjourned. Rouge and Omega left the room, they were heading back to the bat's room.

"Anyone want to get high with me right now?" Sonic asked and was met with nods by Amy, Knuckles, Bee, and Shadowcat.

"You think that Shadow will be alright, Trinity won't wait long to get him back." Rogue said aloud.

"Affirmative, Shadow can protect himself." Omega told her in a robotic tone and Rouge sighed.

"Yeah, against one or two agents, but if **father** comes for him... Then I can only pray that he'll be alright." Rouge said grimly as the two Team Dark members made it back to her room. Rouge went inside to rest some more and Omega stood outside standing guard.

* * *

 **Hosu**

Terra had been out the whole night after her talk with the League, their words plaguing her mind. The girl didn't know what to think, she did her own research on Ingenium and everything that the League told was true. Ingenium was a good if not a true hero, that means that everything that Stain stood for has been a lie. The girl had begun to cry as she was sitting at the edge of a roof.

The man who basically raised her ever since she lost her father. The man that trained her. The man that she gave **herself** too, had been lying and using her. The thought all of that made Terra cry even more and as the tears began to pour out of her eyes Terra felt her phone vibrate. The blonde haired girl answered it and saw that it was a Stain.

"Stain." Terra said hiding her broken voice as she didn't want Stain to know.

"Terra, where are you? You've been out all night, we have a job to do." Stain said and Terra wiper her teary eyes on her black shirt.

"I'm fine Chizome, I just needed time to think that's all." Terra heard Stain sigh through the phone.

"Terra, I know that you want to avenge your father, but please understand that those men are planning something bigger. You will have your revenge I promise you, but we need to focus on the bigger picture and that is the fake heroes in the world. It's our job and responsibility to make sure that they can't corrupt the next generation with their lies. I was nearly one of them." Terra was surprised when she heard that.

"What do you mean by that?" Terra asked as Stain began to explain more about his past.

"Terra, I too wanted to be a hero. I went to a hero school to fulfill my dream, but when I got there I saw that everyone more interested in becoming famous. I soon dropped out seeing that everyone was not a hero for all the right reasons and only doing it for fame or money. That is our mission Terra, to change the way society sees heroes and wake them up. I don't want people to be corrupted by this world of heroes. We need to show them that the fakes are here and they need to see it. The **only** person that I can even call a true hero today's world is All Might and when he's gone then nobody will be a hero anymore." Once Stain finished Terra recomposed herself.

"I understand Stain, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Terra. I promise once we are done with our mission, we will get your revenge." Stain hung up after that and Terra looked at the sunsetting on the horizon. She knew what she had to do tonight. Tonight she will help her master eliminate all the **fakes** in the world. Terra soon used her powers to grabbed a rock and flew off to meet her maser. Unknown to her there was someone watching her from the shadows.

"Well, looks like I found Stain and who knew that he had a girl around him." Sabertooth said as heard the conversation between the two with his heightened senses.

"Why does that brat look familiar for some reason? Could she be… nah, the runt took care of her a long time ago." Sabertooth said as he began to follow behind Terra without her knowing that she would lead him to his prey.

* * *

 **Torino's Agency**

Izuku and Gran Torino have been battling from sunrise to sundown and they been doing it without rest. The agency looked like a hurricane came through and wrecked the place. Izuku had been battling Torino in his Full Cowl mode for the whole time and even in Full Cowl the old man was still giving the teen a fight.

Izuku had landed on the wall, green lighting dancing all over him and the gold fiery aura covering his body. The teen saw the old man on his couch laying down trying to regain his breath. Izuku powered down and flashed too couch to sit next to his teacher. Both men looked at each other while taking deep breaths to gain some oxygen in their lungs.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." Torino said as he was getting the air back into his body.

"Thanks, old man." Izuku thanked Torino as he saw the man get up from the couch and brushed his costume down, wiping away all the dirt and dust from their battle.

"Alright kid, suit up. We're going on patrol." Izuku eyes lit up at, the teen was excited too finally to go own his very first patrol, Izuku flashed to his room and got his costume on. Once he was dressed he flashed back down to the entrance and left the agency.

"Where are we headed, Torino?" Izuku asked as he placed a bud in his ear to listen to his music and Torino looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Where going to Hosu and kid, what the hell are putting in your ear? Is that some kind communicator?" Izuku sweat dropped at Tornio question realizing how old his teacher was.

"Uhh... no. This is headphone bud, it lets me listen to music from my phone. Anyway Hosu right, that is where the Hero Killer is." Torino grimly nodded his head, but told Izuku something.

"We are just simply going on patrol, we are not going after the hero killer. Understand?" Torino specified to Izuku, All Might did not forget to mention in his letter that the boy tends to be reckless.

"I understand completely." Izuku said rolling his eyes as the train arrived to take both pros to Hosu. "Also one more thing, Torino." Torino now looked at Izuku back as he boarded the train.

"My name is not brat and it damn sure is not kid. If you're going to call me something call me by name." Izuku told him and Torino raised an eyebrow.

"And what name is that, Izuku?" Izuku narrowed his eyes at the old man when he said his real name.

"My name is **Shadow**." Izuku said as the doors closed and the train began to move too Hosu.

' _This kid is something else, the way he said that name. He didn't say it as code name, he said as it was his actual given birth name. Toshinori, I tend not to question you OFA users on your successors, but I hope you know what you're doing with this one.'_ Torino thought worriedly as he sat down in a seat.

* * *

 **Hosu**

Fires were raging throughout Hosu, monsters were attacking everything that was insight. From the rooftops above the League were watching the destruction. Tomura was laughing while Killmonger was looking for Stain and Terra.

Stain had met up with Terra on a water tower and scowled at the destruction that the Nomu's were causing. "Damn them." Stain said as he saw the Nomu's attacking everything, the hero saw some pros trying to contain the one of many fires. Stain saw a pro hero and order Terra to bind him.

"Terra, down below." Terra looked down to see the pro dressed in some kind of native American outfit.

The blonde girl knew her mission and did what she was told. Terra eyes glowed yellow as the pro felt the earth beneath him shift. Using this as a distraction Stain dropped and cut the native hero with his knife. The knife cut the pro's arm and Stain jumped back to get space from the man. Before the pro could anything he felt his body stop moving and soon he was pushed to the wall by the rocks. Stain threw two knives at the pros shoulder and stuck him to the wall.

"And now another fake falls." Stain said as he grabbed his katana from his back, ready to kill the pro hero.

"Stain!" Stain and Terra looked their right to see a man in silver armor. The man took off his helmet and revealed Tenya's face.

"Stain," Tenya said the name with so much venom and hatred. "You will pay for what you did to my brother!" Tenya yelled as he ran into the alleyway to battle that man crippled his brother and ended his pro career.

Izuku was sitting down on the seat looking out the window, his eyes seeing Hosu coming up. Torino told him that they will arrive shortly and then they can start patrolling. Izuku narrowed his eyes when he saw the fire's at Hosu, something didn't feel right with him and the teen knew to always trust his instincts. Izuku fired off eagle pulse to survey the area and when he did that he widened his eyes.

"Get Down!" Izuku screamed to all the passengers and Torino looked at as something kind of a monster crashing into the train.

Izuku jumped out of his seat as Torino boosted to the Nomu and kicked it in the face. The Nomu would have fell back outside if its claws were not holding on to the train cart. Izuku flipped his hair back signaling that it is time for him to become Shadow.

Shadow ran to the Nomu and dropped kicked it in the face. The Nomu fell outside the train crashing into the woods below them. "Good kick, Shadow." Torino turned his head to look at Izuku and saw that he was gone. He then looked back out the hole the Nomu made to see green lighting run through the woods and heading straight for Hosu. ' _Damn, kid.'_ Torino thought as he jet boosted to Hosu.

Izuku was running through the woods and making a beeline for Hosu. ' _The League have attacked, but why are they in Hosu? What could they be after? I need to find these Nomu's and take them out.'_ Izuku... no, Shadow thought as he was approaching the city.

Shadow was still running when he saw a building and ran up it, reaching the roof. Once he was up there and ran to the edge of the building. The teen saw everything, all the fire and destruction that Nomu's were causing and glared down at the ones he saw below him.

' _I need to find out where the League are. Tomura must be here, he doesn't seem like the type to watch all this from a base.'_ Shadow thought as he closed his eyes and focused OFA and Chaos to his eagle pulse. Izuku activated the quirk and let out a massive pulse that gave him a survey of the whole city. ' _Got you.'_ Shadow had found Tomura and he was about to finish what he started at USJ.

Shadow was about to jump down from the building when he saw something else from his pulse and what he saw made widen his eyes. "Tenya!" Shadow screamed as he saw his friend down on the ground with Stain above him ready to kill him. The hero sped of to his friends location, ready to save him and do battle with the infamous hero killer.

' _Next time, Tomura.'_ Izuku thought dangerously as he made his way to Tenya and Stain.

* **Sniff** * * **Sniff** * Sabertooth sniffed the air and got a large smile on his face showing his sharp fangs. The reason for the smile is because he got a scent that he knew all too well. "Well looks like the runt is here. Now this just got a whole lot better." Sabertooth said as he quickly made his way to the scent. The animalistic agent began to jump from building to building with a sadistic smile on his face.

Tenya was on the ground and he couldn't move, above him was the man who crippled his brother. Stain had a blade pointed as Tenya's skull as he glared at the teenage pro. "You are another fake. You had the chance to save this pro, but instead you chose revenge. You gave into you own selfish desires and didn't think about others. You are truly a fake!" Stain yelled as he brought the sword down ready to kill Tenya.

Tenya widen his eyes when he saw the sword, he was going to die and there was nothing that he could do. The worst thing about this situation is that Stain was right, he didn't think about Native. All he could think about was revenge for his brother and now thanks to reckless he and Native were going to die. Tenya closed his eyes as the blade comes closer, but he soon opened them when heard a call.

"Tenya!" Stain looked up from Tenya and saw Izuku. Izuku flashed to Tenya location and kicked the hero killer in the face, pushing him back a couple feet. Stain used his sword to stop his momentum, the blade skidded on the ground as he the hero killer came to stop. When the vigilante came to complete stop he looked up to see green lighting coursing around the individual that kicked him. Stain, Terra, and Tenya widen their eyes when they saw who it was.

"I-Izuku." Tenya whispered in relief and worry that his friend was here. Relieved that he was saved and will live to see another day, but worried now that Izuku will have to take both Stain and Terra.

"The name is Shadow, Tenya." Izuku told Tenya as he focused on Stain. Stain kneeled up and swung his sword. "So you're the boy that the League wants dead." Stain said as Shadow took off his jacket and cracked his knuckles.

"The League wants me dead, huh. I guess they're still sour that I beat their little monster back at USJ." Izuku as he glared at Stain, the teen was ready for combat.

"They told me about you. I know what you **did** , you are the true definition of a fake hero." Izuku didn't winced at those words. He knew that some would think that, but he swore that he would atone for those sins.

"I did a lot of wrong, but I will atone for those sins." Izuku said as he flashed behind Stain to strike him. Stain widen his eyes at the speed of Izuku and soon felt pain in his ribs as he was kicked by the teen. Stain went flying into the side of the wall coughing, but Izuku was not done. Izuku flashed in front of him ready to deliver a crushing blow to his stomach, but Stain quickly grabbed a knife and tried to slice Izuku.

The teen saw the knife and leaned his head back as the knife nearly cut him. Stain then kicked Izuku in the chest to give himself some space. The vigilante then with his sword in hand tried to slice Izuku, the teen having advanced training dodged the strikes.

Tenya was amazed by how Izuku was fighting, he never seen someone this skilled. The teen himself had training, but he was taking down by Stain in a matter of moments while Izuku is making the criminal sweat.

Izuku had created two small spears using his quirk and were wielding them as daggers. The green daggers collide with the knives that Stain tried to throw at the teen, the teen used the daggers to deflect them all. Stain ran at him to cut him with his sword, but Izuku saw it and flashed away. Stain stopped and looked around, he then felt something behind him and saw that it was Izuku. Izuku was behind Stain ready to strike him with his fist.

"Detroit Smash!" Izuku yelled as he punched Stain, the vigilante also swung his sword at Izuku body as he saw this as an opening. Stain was willing to take the punch and Izuku was willing to take the cut. The fist collides with the Hero Killer face and the sword connected with Izuku as he was cut. The hero flashed back to Tenya, a hand was on his abdomen where felt a small cut. His soon felt that the wound was closing signaling that his healing was doing its job.

Stain felt his jaw was in massive pain, but even with the pain he smiled. ' _Got him.'_ Stain thought as he grabbed his blood and saw red liquid on it. Stain stood up, he looked at Izuku and brought the blade up to his mouth. Izuku was curious what he was doing then he saw Stain lick the blade.

' _The hell-'_ Izuku thoughts were cut short as his body stopped moving and he collapsed on the ground. Izuku widen his eyes when he realized what Stain did and what his quirk is.

' _The blade had my blood on it and when he licked it my body stopped moving. That's how he taken everyone out by preventing them from moving.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Stain began to heads toward him.

Meanwhile Terra was floating on her rock above the with eyes full of hatred. ' _It's him! Finally after so many years. Father, today is the day you will be avenged.'_ The apprentice of Stain thought furiously as she saw Izuku lying down defeated by her master's quirk.

"No more waiting." Terra whispered as she was done waiting for Stain, now was her chance and she will take it. "I'm done waiting!" Terra screamed making below her looking above them to see the girl's eyes glowing. Terra was making pebbles and boulders come up, the ground was shaking as everyone below struggle to stay on their feet.

"Terra, enough!" Stain called and Terra ignored him, for she wanted one thing right now and that Izuku's head.

"You, you will pay for killing my father!" Terra screamed as she looked at Izuku and the teen was confused until the images hit his head.

* * *

 **Flashback**

He was in a barn, the barn was on fire and there was smoke everywhere. He saw man beaten up and on the ground. The man was a medium size build, had to be 30 or 35, but he was down and hurt. He felt that he was in pain, he felt blood dripping down from his head. He saw another male there. This one was tall and had long blonde hair and razor sharp nails. He began to walk to the unconscious man and then they both heard something.

"Daddy." He and the male turned around to the voice and saw a young girl with blonde hair in her pajamas. He heard the girl scream when she saw her father and his face. He looked up and saw a burning beam that was falling towards the girl. He dashed towards as she continued to scream.

* * *

 **Present**

"You... you were that girl in the barn. Your father was Christopher Nord... **Maverick.** " Izuku said in shock as he saw that frighten little girl from so many years ago, now a young teen and glaring him with eyes full of hatred. Izuku was so much in shock that he didn't feel the rocks forming around his body as he was on the ground.

Terra who was still on her rock had floated down to the ground, her eyes still glowing a yellow color as she moved her hand up to bring Izuku body up. "Yes, I was that girl you tackled. I was that girl in the barn. I was that girl who saw her father dead on the ground. And now I am that girl who will have her revenge!" Terra yelled as she brought another rock with her hand and from a fist.

The rock soon turned into a spear and was aimed at Izuku's skull. Tenya widen his eyes and tried to move, he knew he had to help Izuku or he was done for. Stain watched all of this with widened eyes, this was not the plan. The plan was to kill the fakes and move on, but Terra was being consumed by revenge. He needs to stop this.

"Terra-" Stain didn't get to finish as Terra bound his body with the earth, preventing the man from the moving. The spike became close to Izuku face, hell he could the tip of the spike on his nose.

"This is for my father!" Izuku heard the girl yell as she pulled the spike back and thrusted her arm forward to plunge the spike through Izuku's face.

"Izuku!" Tenya yelled as he saw the spike coming.

Terra thrusted her arm forward and the spike flew to Izuku face. ' _This is it. This is finally it. Daddy, after today you can finally rest in pea-'_ Terra thoughts were cut short as something hit the rock platform that she was on.

"AHHH!" Terra yelled as the rock platform exploded and she flew back, crashing into the ground. Tenya and Stain all the saw platform explode as they saw some kind blue beam hit the rock. Izuku opened his eyes and he widen them when heard a voice.

"Hey, runt." Izuku, Tenya, Stain, and Terra who pushing herself up all saw a man above them on the rooftop with long blonde hair, razor sharp teeth and nails.

The man was wearing a brown trench coat, brown pants, he was wearing tan shirt, and had brown boots. But what made them all worry was that he was carrying a big gun that had smoke coming out of the exit hole. The man jumped down and Izuku's eyes widen even more as did Terra's.

"What the hell are you doing? You should've been able to handle these two, yet here you are getting your ass kicked by some little girl. **I thought I taught you how to be a killer**." The man gruffly said as Tenya began to suspect who this person could be and why it'd be the reason Izuku look so frightened. Stain thought the same when he saw Terra's face and eyes, the girl had horror written all over her.

"Sabertooth." Izuku whispered the name and the Sabertooth showed everyone the alley his canine teeth and they all including Stain felt horror.

 **To be continued**

 **Izuku has come face to face with a true Agent of** **Trinity. The viscous and animalistic Sabertooth has made his presence felt in Hosu. Will Izuku and Tenya be able to stop this agent? Will Stain and Terra become their allies as they do battle? Bigger question is: Will they survive?**

 **Find out next time in Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon.**


	20. Chapter 20: Shadow vs Sabertooth

**AN:** Hey peeps, it's done the Stain arc is officially complete and the next chapter is the start of the AU arc. Now get ready for some great action by yours truly, for Shadow takes on his first agent in Sabertooth. Get ready for the action and boy was this a long one to write.

* * *

 **Reviews for Chapter 19:**

 **Hankflamion18: The action did seem dry when I re-read it. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Rovsan143: You will find out what the arc means at the end of the trailer**

 **patrickthenobleman: yeah you were right on dark phoenix, but I've been seeing the x-man for years so I had to go support the movie even if it was terrible.**

 **Justin D: We'll see.**

 **Guest number one on Chapter 19: I am truly grateful that you feel that way. I think that I still have a long way to go before I reach the great my hero stories. But again thank you for the support**

 **Southpark7918: You will see return of the Shadow in season three. The true Shadow.**

That's it reviews, as always Review or PM me.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Shadow vs Sabertooth**

 **Perviously** : Sabertooth as entered Hosu and made his presence felt. Now Izuku, Tenya, Stain, and Terra are now in for a fight for Sabertooth as know attention of letting them go. Can survive an Agent of Trinity? Get ready for this is going to get bloody.

* * *

Tenya was having a bad day, I mean a really bad day. You know what forget a bad day, he's been having a rough few days. It all started with his brother being injured by the Hero Killer: Stain, then it went to him swearing vengeance on that man. Next he went to Hosu on an internship in hope to catch that said villain, he eventually found him and then everything went to shit.

How did everything go to shit? Well it started with him finding Stain, losing to him and getting a speech from the man he was trying to stop about how he was reckless and stupid for not thinking about saving Native who was already caught by Stain.

Then it went to him nearly getting killed and his friend, Izuku, or Shadow as he wanted to be called came to save him. He saw Izuku, Stain, and this mysterious blonde girl do battle and ultimately Izuku was defeated and bound by the girl's ability to control rocks. Also this said girl knows Izuku and said that he killed her father.

Tenya was down on ground unmoving when heard Izuku admit to it, but the next part is where shit hit the fan. The girl known as Terra was about to kill Izuku with a rock in the shape of a spike, but something happened. Some kind of energy weapon hit the rock platform that the girl was on.

Then Tenya heard a voice that gave him chills. He heard the voice of someone that Izuku knew from his past, someone named Sabertooth. So here we are now with five individuals, two heroes, two vigilantes, and one Sabertooth.

* * *

 _ **Rooftops of Hosu**_

"Hey, Tomura." Killmonger called out to the pale boy who was looking at the destruction below him.

"What is it?" Tomura asks as he faced his friend who was looking a certain direction with binoculars.

"We have a problem, an agent is here. " Tomura and Kuroguiri eyes widen in fear. Tomura came next to him asked who it was.

"Which one?"

"It's one from my village, the one that looks like animal and eats raw meat for breakfast." Killmoger said with hatred as he wanted to go down there and kill both him and Izuku. Tomura was looking through the binoculars when he saw the agent jumped down from the roof and look at Izuku.

"Wait Killmonger, let's see what happens before we jump in." Tomura said as he calmed his friend and both villains watched the fight from afar.

* * *

 _ **Streets of Hosu**_

Izuku was trapped. Sabertooth, Stain, and Terra were all trying to kill him or at least capture him in Sabertooth's case, but not only did he have the three of them to deal with he had to worry about Tenya who was still motionless and he himself was also motionless all thanks to Stain's quirk.

' _I need to move and make sure Tenya gets out of here. He won't stand a chance against Sabertooth.'_ Izuku thought as he tried to move and felt his body start to twitch at his movements.

' _Good I'm able to move, but it's only a small amount. If I have go to Full Cowl I should be able to break free and get Tenya outta of here. I'm going have to overpower this quirk with my own.'_ Izuku thought as Sabertooth began to speak since coming down from the roof.

"It's been a long time, runt. You've gotten a little bit taller since I last saw you." Sabertooth said with a laugh as he grabbed Izuku by his face and dragged his nails down him leaving marks on him. Izuku didn't make a sound, he knew that his healing would patch him up, all he did was glare at the agent.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you though, I mean I was kinda hurt when I heard that you betrayed us. I mean after all I've taught you, you were my killing buddy. Not to mention I said no witness that day we went after Maverick and here I see his daughter of all people alive. I was just here for Stain, but I guess I can take you and the girl in." Izuku continued to glare at the agent as he felt that he could make a fist.

Sabertooth turned to Stain and Terra and smiled, showing them his canine teeth. Terra had a look of horror on her while Stain looked concerned. The man knew from what Terra had told him that Sabertooth was one of the men that was in the barn the night her father died, but to finally see this man in person was...it was something different. Stain had never felt fear, but the way this man carried himself was something sort of unnatural.

 _'This man, there's something not right about him. The way he looks at us, it's like where his prey and he's a hunter. What the hell is he?'_ Stain thought as he grabbed his sword and glared at the agent. Sabertooth let loose laugh when he saw Stain grab his weapon.

The agent found it hilarious that the vigilante thought that he stood a chance against him of all people. As funny as it was to the animalistic agent, he always welcomed the opportunity for him to let loose his blood lust.

"Go head, pick up the sword. Hell, I'll even get rid of this thing here." Sabertooth said as he mentioned his weapon. The agent gripped his weapon in both hands and began to break it in half. Stain and Terra watched as the man break the huge gun in half like it was nothing. Sabertooth then let loose a growl that sounded like animal, his nails grew longer and sharper, his eyes were dead set on Stain.

Sweat came down Stain's head as he looked into the murderous eyes of Sabertooth and for the first time in his life, Stain froze. He froze for what he saw in the agent's eyes...was his death. What he saw was no man, no villain, what he saw was rapid animal opening his cage. An animal that was ready to feast on its prey.

 **(I chose different songs for this battle. You can play Monster by Skillet, Hero by Skillet, Hunt you down by Saliva, or Runaway by Hail The Villain. The choose is yours)**

Sabertooth crouched down on all fours and like the animal that he was he began to run at the hero killer. Stain and Terra saw the agent come at them at full speed, both were amazed at the speed of the agent. Terra saw that her master was frozen like a block of ice and needed to wake him up.

"Stain! Stain! Chizome, wake up!" Stain blinked when heard Terra's voice and the man saw Sabertooth coming and swung the sword. Sabertooth jumped over it and landed behind the two, he then with speed unlike anything that Stain has seen grabbed the vigilante throat. He picked him off the ground and choked slammed him into the ground.

"AKKK!" Was the sound Stain made as his head and back was slammed into the ground, the ground itself had cracked from the impact of the body collision. Terra was shocked at what she saw, she had never seen her master taken down so easily. The girl's eyes glowed yellow as she grabbed a small rocks and turned them into spears.

She then launched the spears at the agent's back and they hit the mark, penetrating Sabertooth's body. Terra, Tenya, and Stain who was barely conscious thought that could do it, but they were wrong and Izuku knew it. He knew it, especially when he heard the larger man let out a deep laugh.

"Hahahaha!" Terra widen her eyes when she heard the laughter, she was in disbelief. There was no way that an ordinary man could take rock spikes to his back and still be alive, but an agent is far from normal.

Terra saw the agent get up from the ground, his hand still gripping her master's throat and he looked at her. Terra saw his cold, menacing, and murderous eyes. Eyes filled with nothing but bloodlust. At these eyes Terra herself froze and now she was deer ready to be ripped to shreads.

"So, your Maverick's daughter. I guess I can take you back as well, not to mention you got a pretty quirk there as well. Yeah, the boss would love to have that in group." Sabertooth said as he began to walk to Terra with Stain throat in his hands.

Terra backed away, gone was the girl that helped Stain kill heroes. It was replaced the face of the girl who saw her father die in the barn all those years ago. Izuku watched all of this and now knew he had to intervene.

' _Enough is enough, they maybe villains, but there they don't deserve what Trinity has planned. I will not let them get captured.'_ Izuku thought determinedly as he began to channel power to his arms to break free of his bonds.

"Tenya, can you move?" Izuku quickly asked and the teen responded.

"Yes, I can feel movement in my body. I'm going to get you-"

"You're not going to do anything except get yourself and Native out of here." Izuku told him as Tenya widen his eyes.

"But-"

"No buts, Tenya. You are no match for him and right now you will only get in my way." Izuku told him as broke free of the bonds and glared at the agent. Sabertooth heard the noise and turned his head to see Izuku.

He smiled when he saw the teen taking off his jacket and cracking his knuckles. Terra looked to Izuku as well and saw that he was ready to do battle with the agent. Tenya got up as well, whatever Stain did to him had officially worn off and the tall teen looked at Izuku's back.

"Izuku, listen to reason. You can not-"

"GO, Tenya! I don't want to you to see what I'm about to do." Izuku order him with a hard tone and Tenya as much as he didn't want to do it he grabbed Native and left Izuku. Izuku told him that he had to leave the area, but he never said he could return with help.

' _Hold on as long as you can, Izuku. I'm going to get help.'_ Tenya thought that as he began to run back into the streets of Hosu, leaving Izuk to battle Sabertooth.

Sabertooth let go Stain's throat, the man was gasping for air as the agent walked to Izuku and Izuku to walked to him. Sabertooth and Izuku were inches from each other and both were looking each other in the eyes. Izuku glared up at the taller agent while Sabertooth smiled down at Izuku. Both men were sizing each other up before they did battle.

"It's been a long time since you and I have fought. I hope you haven't gone soft from being with that **slut**." Sabertooth said too Izuku as he responded with a massive punch to the gut. The punch brought Sabertooth to his knees as Izuku went to his ear and whispered something to him.

"Never call my mother a slut." Izuku told him viscously as he uppercutted the agent into the air. The teen knew Sabertooth was talking about Midnight, you should never give Izuku's mother a derogatory name especially in front of him.

Izuku then flashed to Sabertooth location and punched him again, sending him crashing to the ground. Terra and Stain saw the agent crash to the ground making a carter upon impact. Izuku then appeared near the two vigilantes and spoke to them.

"Listen, you don't like me and I don't like you. But right now we may have to work together if we're going to survive this." Izuku told him as he turned back to the carter where he saw Sabertooth get up. Sabertooth looked at his prey and cracked his neck, making it seem like the punch and the crash landing were nothing to him.

"You've gotten stronger, Shadow. Hahaha! Forget Stain and girl for now, I'm going to enjoy this fight!" Sabertooth said as he took a deep breath let loose a massive and loud roar that echoed for blocks. The roar cracked glass windows even breaking some that were in the area. Terra had to cover her ears from the sound while Izuku and Stain just glared at the agent.

Tomura and the League who watching from afar heard the roar and had to cover their ears. "We have to get down there!" Killmonger yelled to Tomura and he looked at him with confusion.

"What?!" Tomura replied since he didn't hear what Killmonger said. The Nomus and pros that were battling each other in the streets of Hosu also heard the roar and all action stopped when they heard it.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Was the thought going through everyone's mind. As Tenya continued to run for help and silently prayed that Izuku was alright.

* * *

 _ **With Shoto**_

Shoto and his father had defeated a Nomu when they heard the roar, both father and son looked at each other. "What was that?" Shoto asked his father and Endeavor looked at him.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Endeavor said as he ordered his side kicks to contain the fire.

"Shoto!" Shoto turned his head to see Tenya screaming his name, he also saw that Tenya was carrying someone on his back.

"Tenya, what happened to you and who is that on your back?" Shoto asked as Tenya came to him and Endeavor, the boy was winded and out of breath. His injuries were taking a toll on him and he had only himself to blame.

"Tenya, what's going on?" Shoto asked again as Tenya took a deep breath and put Native down on the ground.

"Get Native some help, he was attacked by Stain, as was I." Tenya told them as both father and son widen their eyes.

"Stain is here and he attacked you!" Shoto said worried that his friend was more injured than he let on.

"Where is he?" Endeavor said ready to fight and defeat the hero killer.

"He's not far from here, but Stain is not alone. There is someone with him and also someone is fighting them both as we speak." Tenya told them.

"Who?" Shoto asked and Tenya face became concerned.

"Izuku is there." Both Shoto and Endeavor widen their eyes when Tenya told them at. Izuku was fighting the infamous Stain and this mystery person, not only that Izuku was all alone with no back up.

"That brat, I told him not to do anything reckless." All three heroes looked to see an old man flying down from the sky.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked and Gran Torino looked at him.

"I'm that idiot's guardian." Endeavor raised his eyebrows at that while Shoto just nodded his head. No one heard Torino grumble that he was starting to regret that he had done this internship.

"Alright, then follow us. We're going to save Izuku." Shoto said and Endeavor snorted at the comment.

"Son, I don't know if he will need saving. I know that boy can fight very well." Endeavor was about to make there to Izuku, but Tenya had one more thing to say.

"Wait, before we go to Izuku you must know something. There is a fourth person there and this one is someone I've never seen before. His name is Sabertooth and I don't know who he is, but Izuku and the girl Stain had with him knew him. This man also knew Izuku well... **too well**." At the last sentence Gran Torino and Endeavor eyes widen, they knew that it had to be one thing.

' _An Agent!'_ Both heroes thought fearfully as they began to worry for the boy's safety.

"This man is after Stain from what I heard. I don't know who he is, but I heard Izuku is familiar with him" Tenya told them as all four were standing in silence.

An agent had come for Stain and now Izuku is fighting him, Stain, this girl, and he's doing it all alone. Endeavor knew that Shoto and Tenya would not stand a chance against this Sabertooth, but he had to make a decision quickly.

That decision had to be made quickly as all four of them heard roar from the fires. They widen their eyes when they saw that the Nomu they had originally thought defeated was now getting up. "You gotta be kidding. I thought we beat this thing." A pro said as he saw the monster get up from the ground.

"Damn it. Alright, Shoto we need to-" Endeavor turned to see that his son was gone along with Tenya.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. What is with this generation and disappearing during a conversation?" Gran Torino complained and Endeavor couldn't blame him, the man just grumbled that his son was grounded.

"Elder, we have to focus on this right now and pray that Izuku will be able to protect those two as he fights." Gran Torino raised an eyebrow as air came from his boots.

"You're not worried about Izuku since you know about the secret."

"I'm more worried about what those boys will find, their friend or the weapon." Endeavor said as he and Gran Torino ran to do battle with the Nomu.

"Shoto, do you think that this was a good?" Tenya asked since he didn't like just leaving Endeavor and Torino in the middle of a conversation.

"Izuku, does it all the time. Besides he needs our help." Tenya wasn't so sure that Izuku actually needed help.

" _You will only get in my way."_ The words that Izuku said echoing in Tenya's head. "I hope you right, Shoto." With that last sentence from Tenya both boys continued on their path to rescue Izuku.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

"Argh!" Izuku screamed as he was thrown into a wall by Sabertooth, the boy looked to see that Stain was down, and Terra was in Sabertooth hands. Izuku had blood dripping down his head and cuts on his arms, while Sabertooth didn't have a scratch on him. The agent had his hands on Terra's throat and was squeezing the life out of her. Izuku got up as Sabertooth began to speak to his old comrade.

"You've gotten soft, Shadow. You're holding back, something I never taught you to do. I actually thought this was going to be fun, but with you the way you are now it's just pitiful. There was a time when you were the most feared among us. No agent was like you and no one in the family had your killer instinct. A time where you known as the **Baba Yaga** , but I guess that time has passed." Sabertooth said as he scratched his head with his free hand.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just take what I came here for. I'll be taking this girl t0o, I'm sure that the boss would love to see Maverick's daughter." When Izuku heard the word boss he got up from the ground and glared at Sabertooth.

"Tell me where he is?" Izuku ordered and Sabertooth laughed at the boy's attempt for a threat.

"Wouldn't you like to know. If want the answer come and get it runt." Sabertooth fired back and Izuku looked down at the ground. The words that Sabertooth said earlier to him were true. He had gotten soft, he was not the same person that he was when he was with Trinity.

Not because he couldn't remember, but because he was afraid and right now he couldn't be. He knows that there is someone inside that was itching to come out. Someone caged inside of him that was ready to fight a moments notice and that wouldn't hesitate.

They would show no mercy, no remorse, no hesitation, and they would always be on the attack. This is the person that Izuku needs right now, he needs this person to defeat Sabertooth. He needs Shadow. He needs the weapon. He needs the **Baba Yaga**.

" _You hold nothing back, you attack them with extreme prejudice, and you_ _ **show no mercy**_ _."_ Izuku remembers the words of his mother on her final message for him. A message that he will honor and keep. The Agents and Wesker will get what she ordered. They will get Shadow.

Izuku got up from the ground and took off his mask, tossing the thing to the side. He then flipped his hair back, he took off his gloves, and when he opened his eyes Sabertooth had gained a big smile on his face. The face that Izuku had on him reminded the agent of times that they would do missions.

This was not the face of Izuku Kayama, not anymore. Right now this was the face of the Ultimate Weapon, the face of the legendary Baba Yaga.

"About damn time." Sabertooth said as he tossed Terra into the street, the girl bounced on the concrete.

"Tell me where he is?" Izuku said in a cold tone as Sabertooth roared at him, but Izuku didn't flinch at the scream of the agent.

"Two words. Breath mint." Izuku simply said as Sabertooth charged at him at full speed and Izuku ran at him as well. Sabertooth was ready claw Izuku's face off, but before he could do that the teen slid underneath him and cut his legs with his spears, bringing pain to the agent.

Sabertooth felt the cut, but he didn't scream as he turned around and Izuku dodged a couple of claw swipes from the agent. Izuku then when he saw an opening drove his spear into the right side of Sabertooth and repeatedly stabbed him there.

Sabertooth this time let out a scream of pain as Izuku stabbed him, but Izuku was not done. As he grabbed the agent by his shirt and punched him in the face with left hand. Izuku heard a crack from jaw, but didn't stop as he punched him again with his right hand.

Over and over Izuku delivered punches to Sabertooth's face, blood was spewing from the agent's mouth, lips, and nose. The blood landed on the ground, on Izuku clothes, and on his face, giving the teen a crimson mask.

Sabertooth had enough of the punches and grabbed Izuku's right punch, he dug his nails deep into the skin of Izuku as he caught the punch. The teen felt the nails dig into skin, not only touching but breaking the bone. Izuku threw his left and again Sabertooth caught it, the agent now had Izuku stuck or so he thought.

Izuku knowing that his hands were trapped delivered a hard knee to Sabertooth's chin. Blood spewed high into the air from the agent's mouth as the knee gave Sabertooth whiplash. Izuku heard a sound come from the chin, he knew that the chin had been broken and he thought that Sabertooth would let go, but the agent held on and to Izuku surprise he lifted him up into the air and threw him to the wall.

Sabertooth was not done as he still had Izuku hands locked with his own and flung him into the wall on the other side. Izuku now became a rag-doll as he was being thrown from side to side, wall to wall by Sabertooth. His face and back hitting the walls with massive and sickening thuds.

Tomura and Killmonger watched the bloody fight with widen eyes as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Stain who had awoken and saw the blood all over the ground heard.

He heard the sound of loud thuds and when he turned his head he widen his eyes when he saw the fight. Stain turned his head to the alley and saw Terra on the ground, he moved to her as he avoided the fight between the two killers.

Sabertooth saw Stain leave, but he could care less. Right now he was having too much fun fighting Shadow. ' _To hell with the mission, **this**_ _ **fight is all that matters**_ _!'_ Sabertooth let out a sadistic laugh as he finished his thought, he then let go and flung Izuku through the wall. Izuku's body was sent crashing through the wall making a human size hole and he when opened his eyes he saw that he was in some kind of grocery store.

The teen grabbed his head as he heard the store alarm go off, he tossed a spear at the alarm to shut it off. He then turned around when he saw Sabertooth step through the hole, Izuku glared at him and both killers ran at each other. The battle continued in the grocery store as all items were painted red with blood.

* * *

 _ **With Shoto**_

Shoto and Tenya were still running to Izuku's location when they saw two individuals in the middle of street. Tenya widen his eyes when he saw them, he came to complete halt as did Shoto when he saw the man with the bandage on his face. "Hero Killer, Shoto we need to be careful." Tenya said as he didn't want to repeat the same mistake from the first fight.

Hero Killer saw them and grabbed a knife from one of his many pockets. Stain was ready fight them his mission coming back to him. The mission to purge all fake heroes.

"Terra, get up. We have more fakes in front of us." Terra was at this point was in disbelief, she couldn't believe that her master was more worried about the fake heroes than the man who can't seem to die and who was after them.

"Are you serious? We need to get outta here and get to the League." Terra tried to tell him, but Stain would not listen.

"I told you before, I will not join forces with them. I don't care what they wan-"

"Did you not see what I saw back there?! That wasn't a pro or a villain. What that is a **fucking monster**!" Terra yelled, her voice getting high.

Tenya and Shoto didn't know what to think. Tenya originally thought that they were allies, but he sees that they are having some kind of falling out. Tenya did agree with what that girl said, the other man called Sabertooth was not some just some villain.

Shoto didn't know what to think as he just arrived on the scene, but everything that he's been hearing has been pointing at this man and Izuku is connected to it. And he wanted answers for the young son of Endeavor did not like to be kept in the dark.

"I don't care! We have a mission to purge this world of fake heroes and villains alike, and I will not be deterred from it!" Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. After everything that the League has told him, after what she was telling him about these people, and now after seeing not one but two of them, Stain still decides to continue the mission on killing fakes.

' _He can't be serious right now, he's worried about this stupid mission than the guy that took a sword to the chest and pulled it out with a smile on his face.'_ Terra thought as she he saw her master. ' _The League was right, there are bigger threats than the fake heroes and Stain has lost it.'_ Terra thought as sadly as she finally had come to a decision.

"Then you can do it alone." Terra said as Stain turned to look at her that her hair was covering her eyes.

"What?" Stain said as Terra glared up at him, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You can do it alone, I'm done with this mission. Your ideals our so stuck up your ass that you don't know the hell is happening in the-"

 ***SMACK***

Tenya and Shoto winced as they saw Stain back hand his former partner. Tomura and Killmonger winced as well as they saw the hit and it was not a gentle one either.

Terra landed on the ground, she felt blood on her lip when she felt the copper taste in her mouth. Terra in her mind knew that Stain and her were done, now she knows that Stain is gone from her heart.

"You are just like them. You are a **fake**." Terra widened her eyes at that, her face became one of hurt as Stain continue to speak. "I thought that you were different, I thought that you would see the world for what it was, but now I see I was wrong. I was wrong to save you that day. Now I will rectify that mistake by purging you." Stain said as he looked at her with his knife in hand.

Terra couldn't believe it, Stain was going to kill her. The girl thought that she was going to die if a voice didn't call out.

"Didn't your mother ever tell to never hit girls." Everyone looked above them toward a rooftop to see that it was Tomura and Killmonger was next to him, both villains were glaring at Stain. The villains had two Nomu's with them. One was grey and had wings on his back, and the second one looked black and had no eyes.

"You two." Stain growled as he glared at them. Shoto and Tenya now were wishing that they had not left Endeavor and Gran Torino because this was about to battle royal. The worst part is that they don't have their best fighter in Izuku and god knows where he is.

They would soon get their answers when a glass window was shattered and a man came flying out of it. Everyone widen their eyes when they saw that man was none other than Sabertooth.

The agent had used his nails to slow his momentum, the nails left trails in the ground as the agents eyes were solely on the window he came flying out of. Terra, Stain, Tenya, Shoto, and the League of Villains all turned to the window to see a bloody Izuku stepping out of it. No one knew if the blood was his or the other guy's because from what they could tell both men had beating the hell out of each other.

Izuku clothes were ripped like an animal had attacked him, claw marks were all over his skin and face, and his right eye was blood red meaning that he had a bloodshot eye.

While Sabertooth from the looks of it had lost a tooth, he had blood dripping down his mouth, nose, and had lost a left eye. And those are the physical injuries that the two combatants had, no one knew of their internal injuries. Izuku stepped down from the window, the glass shattering before his feet as he walked forward.

Sabertooth took sniffs the air and smelled new scents in the area. The agent growled as he saw the two new pros and when he saw the League. Izuku saw the League as well and glared at them, but now he had to protect Tenya and Shoto.

"Izuku!" Shoto yelled when he the teen as a bloody mess and Izuku looked at him.

"The name is Shadow, Shoto." Izuku told him as he looked back at Sabertooth as the agent got up from the ground.

"Hahah! That was some fight, Shadow." Sabertooth began to say he spit some blood up. "I would love to continue this fight, but I have been here too long and the boss is waiting for his prize. So let's cut this short, shall we?" Sabertooth said as he looked at Stain and Terra.

The agent dashed at them at a speed that they never saw. Izuku saw where he was going and he made a beeline for him. Tomura saw as well and sent the Nomu's.

"Nomus, save the girl!" Tomura ordered as the creatures jumped down and raced to Terra. Sabertooth roared as he tried to grab Stain, but Izuku flashed to him and tackled him to the ground. Izuku then tried to punch him into the ground but the winged Nomu came in and grabbed him. The Nomu began to fly him into the air as Sabertooth was dealing the eyeless one.

"Kid, get in!" Terra was confused by Killmonger words until she saw a purple portal not far from her. Terra got up from the ground with her injuries from the fight with the agent hurting her.

"Terra!" Terra turned to see Stain and she glared at him.

"Fuck you, Chizome!" Terra yelled as she spit blood on the ground and got in the purple portal. The portal closed and opened again on the rooftop where the League was at.

"You alright?" Killmonger asked already knowing that the girl was not "alright".

"I'm fine." Terra said simply as she didn't want to be here no longer. Killmonger looked at Tomura and the leader nodded his head.

"Let's go." Kurogiri would soon open at portal that the League was about to travel until they heard cries from below. They looked and widen their eyes when they saw the Nomu be killed by Sabertooth.

The agent had killed the Nomu by pinning it below him and he then grabbed the exposed brain and ripped it out of the beast. In one quick motion Sabertooth had ripped the Nomu brain out and had it in his hand.

They would soon hear another cry from the wing Nomu as Izuku had got on top of it and held its wings in both hands. The teen then proceeded to rip the wings off making the monster grounded.

The two agents of Trinity had quickly dispatched of the Nomu's in very quick and murderous ways. Izuku was not done as he saw that Sabertooth was still standing and he was determined to put the rapid animal down. Izuku ran at the agent and picked a sharp piece of glass along the way.

Sabertooth saw the teen coming and growled as he tried to claw at him, Izuku dodged the claw swiped and used the piece of glass that was in his hand to stab Sabertooth.

Izuku had stabbed the agent in his neck and took out the glass and stabbed him again this time putting the glass in his skull. Everyone widen their eyes as they saw what Izuku just did. Sabertooth felt the glass penetrate his skull and his body went numb.

Izuku was not done as he jumped behind the agent's body, he put him in full nelson and gave an order to Shoto. "Shoto, fire now!" Izuku order and Shoto widen his eyes, if he does that Izuku would be caught as well.

"But Izuku-"

" **Now, Todoriki!** " Izuku ordered in harder tone this time and Shoto just sucked his teeth and did what he was told and let loose his flames. Shoto fired his orange flames not even trying to control the temperature as it went straight for Izuku and Sabertooth.

"AHHH!" Izuku and Sabertooth yelled as the flames came to them. Sabertooth got the worst of it, but Izuku got some as well. When the flames died down Sabertooth was burnt to a crisp and the glass had melted in his head. The agent had fell to the ground dead, or so everyone hoped. Izuku meanwhile had second-degree burns as he was huffing and puffing from being exhausted from the fight.

Izuku wanted to collapse there, but Stain decided to make his move. Stain tried to stab Izuku with his knife, but Izuku caught it by letting himself get stabbed in the hand.

The knife went right through the teen's hand and Izuku then gripped the hand that Stain held the knife and pushed it backwards. This action made Stain cry out in pain as Izuku broke his wrist, but Izuku was far from done.

Izuku had enough of Stain and was about to punish him some more. He was going to punish him for hurting Tenya, crippling Tenya's brother, and for killing all those pros. Some were bad, but none of them deserved death.

Those pros had families, people that they loved, and Stain took all that away. Izuku was saw this man for what he truly was and that was not some prophet, not some revolutionary, and damn sure not some hero. All he saw was a villain that needed to a beat down.

Izuku grabbed Stain by the shirt and spoke to him. "How many, Stain?" Izuku asked darkly, the question came out ruff as he asked it through clenched teeth.

"How many people did you kill?" Izuku asked again as he punched him in the face, he then punched him the stomach.

"How many did you kill for your false ideology?" Izuku yelled as he continued to punch Stain, he brought the vigilante to his feet and pushed him back so he could unload a barrage of punches at the false hero.

Tenya, Shoto, and League were in shock at what kid was doing, Terra on the other hand believed that Stain was getting what he deserved. "Should we help him?" Tenya asked as he watched Izuku continue to beat down Stain.

"I don't think he would want us too." Shoto said as he and Tenya just simply watch as Izuku destroy Stain. Shoto didn't say it but he thought it, and that was Izuku didn't **want** their help.

Izuku unloaded everything he had into punches including a small bit of OFA, he didn't want the vigilante dead, he just wanted him to feel pain. Stain couldn't do anything as Izuku threw his punches, he tried to stab him with the knife but Izuku blocked the attack and broke his arm.

Stain howled in pain as he felt the bone break and a sickening sound was heard making some wince at how much it must've hurt. Izuku didn't care though as he continued to hurt Stain.

"Do you know how many families you hurt? How many families that you have made cry? How many friends you crippled? How many graves you filled?! You call me a fake Stain, but at least I know what I did. I own up to it and I accept it. At least I know who I am!" Izuku said as he delivered a series of crushing blows to Stain's ribs, making them crack or break.

"But **you** , you who talks about eliminating the pretenders, when you yourself are one. You who preaches about the fakes heroes in the world when yourself are one! You even give villains a bad name, at least some of them are honest about who they are." Stain was dangling on feet at this point. He was trying to fall down, but Izuku would not let him go for he was not done.

"You are not a hero, Stain! You are not some prophet that will save us all! You are just a pretender. You are the true **fake, Stain**!" Izuku yelled as he was about to finish this fight with one final blow.

"And I'm going to send you right to the place you belong!" Izuku yelled as he charged his right fist with OFA.

" **Delaware SMASH**!" Izuku yelled as he delivered the punch as an uppercut to Stain's chin, breaking it and sending the hero high into the air. Stain came crashing down to the ground with nothing but a broken body and broken idealistic dream.

"AHHHH!" Izuku yelled as the fight was over, the gold aura covered his body and exploded in power. Tenya and Shoto just watched with wide eyes as they saw Izuku deafeat not one, but two villains, and a Nomu.

"Shoto!" Shoto didn't turn his head as he heard his father voice, he was too focused on Izuku. Endeavor, Torino, and Manuel were now on the scene and they saw all the destruction that was there.

"My god." Manuel said as he looked at the dead Nomus, one missing a brain, the other missing its wings. The charred body of Sabertooth, and the beaten body of Stain.

"What the hell happened here?" Manuel asked and no one answered him. Endeavor and Torino had an idea from the looks of Shoto and Tenya. Endeavor was shocked but he wasn't as shocked as Torino who had a flabbergasted look on his face. He couldn't believe that Izuku beat Stain when two dozen pros failed to do so.

"Let's go, it's time to leave." Tomura said as Kurogiri opened a portal but before they could step in they all heard laughter.

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone heard the laughter and turned to the source, people who knew where it was coming from widen their eyes. They couldn't believe it, there was no way, it's impossible, those were some of the thoughts going through their heads. All of them had disbelief written on their face, all except for one.

"I was wondering when you wake up, Sabertooth." Izuku said as he turned to see that the agent was somehow alive. Tenya fell down on his butt when he saw the agent get up.

"That is not possible. No, that **is** impossible." Tenya whispered as all the pros, but Shoto looked at him.

"Tenya, what are you talking about? What is impossible?" Manuel asked and Tenya told him.

"Izuku...he k-k-killed him." They all widen their eyes at and looked at that teen who was glaring at the agent.

"Izuku beat him to a bloody pulp, stab a piece of glass in his skull, and he had Shoto set them both on fire. Yet he is still alive." Tenya said as Sabertooth continued to laugh.

"Hahahaha, I have to…* **cough** *...apologize, Shadow. I was wrong and so was everyone else. You're not gone, you still got it in you and I can see that. The **k** **iller instinct** was always the strongest in you." Sabertooth as said as the skin began to heal from the fire wounds as did all the other wounds that Izuku gave him.

"Aww...man, we sure as hell kicked each other asses…hahaha. It's going to take a while for me to heal from all these wounds, but what the hell. I knew what I was getting into when I fought you." Sabertooth said as he cracked his neck making a sickening sound happen.

"You got in my way to get Stain and now Maverick's daughter with the League, but I'm sure the boss will handle that soon." Sabertooth said as Izuku had a question that needed answering.

"Where is he, Sabertooth?" Sabertooth smiled as he felt some more of skin heal up, hell his face was back to the way it was.

"Got no clue, he moved everyone two years ago and no one knows where. But if you want the answers there might be one person you can ask." Sabertooth said with his feral smile still on his face.

"Who?" Izuku harshly as he was tired of the games from the agent.

"Bullseye." Izuku widen his eyes at the name, he was about to choke the life out of Sabertooth for that man's location, but his body was too much in pain from the fight with Sabertooth and Stain.

Sabertooth saw that Izuku was in too much pain to move and smiled some more. "Don't kid, you are too hurt and your healing is moving slow now. I'll take this lost and be on my way." Everyone saw Sabertooth jumped to a building, he used his nails to cling to it. He then looked back down at all the pros.

"I'll see you around, Shadow. Also if you see **Beast Boy** tell him I still got some things to teach him." Sabertooth said as he jumped off, the agent disappearing into the dark. Izuku glared at him for a while, then he looked up to see that the League was gone as well.

He had no League, no Sabertooth, and no Terra. All he had was Stain. All this destruction and he had just one man to show for it. Izuku looked down a beaten villain with a neutral face and turned to leave. He would rest, recuperate, heal, train, and when he's ready Sabertooth, the League, or any other agent of Trinity will be taken down.

"Izuku-" Torino said actually calling the boy by his first name since he had seen him.

"Like I said before, old man. My name is Shadow." Izuku said as walk by the pros not paying them any mind.

"Stain is alive and down. Chain him up and get a truck here to send him to a prison." Izuku order Manuel and the pro just nodded his head as he called for some more pros to come help them. Izuku kept on walking as he was making his way straight to the hospital.

"I'm way too old for this shit." Torino said as he sighed and looked at the broken body of Stain.

The pros had won the day, they had caught the hero killer, but they now see that there is another threat out of there and there is still a mystery sounding this threat. But they know one thing for sure, Izuku is in the middle of it.

The pros would have to explain to the police what happened here and they could only hope that they will be able to keep Izuku's name out of this. The media and the police would have a field day if they find out that Izuku was the one that stopped Stain, unfortunately, things are never that easy and that they will find that out in the morning news.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto were all in the hospital sharing a room. Izuku was listening to his music as he did push ups on the ground. How the hell he was doing anything after the fight the teen had yesterday was beyond anything that Tenya and Shoto could fathom.

Izuku had no bandages on, no claw marks, no anything on him, he was completely fine as if he never had gotten in a fight in the first place. It was absolutely amazing to see that he was up.

Shoto had some minor injuries, but he would live. His father scolded him on leaving without telling him, but he was glad that he was safe and sound. He also didn't forget to tell him that he was grounded for the rest of the internship.

Tenya on the hand had a bittersweet feeling as he was almost killed. His hand was injured and the doctor told that he may not gain full movement again, but Tenya promised himself that he would work hard to get back to his full potential.

The bittersweet feeling was because he didn't defeat Stain, but in reality he had to ask himself. Did he even have a chance? Izuku told him to run for reason, but was it because he was worried that he would injured himself more or was it because of the man called Sabertooth?

"Tenya," Izuku called to him as he was done doing his pushups. The taller teen looked at him as he was walking towards him and before he knew it Izuku slapped him. The slap left a major mark on his face.

"Izuku!"

"Shut up, Shoto." Izuku told the boy and the dual quirk user did in fact shut up.

"Tenya, what you did was reckless, stupid, and complete disgrace to your family name. Did you honestly think that you could take Stain on by yourself, that you had a chance against a man who had decades of training while you had only a couple days as an intern. You could've gotten yourself and Native killed if I didn't show up. Is that what your brother would want for you, to bury his little brother? Answer me!" Izuku order as the words cut through Tenya like a knife through butter.

"No...no, he wouldn't. My brother would want me to a hero that honors the family name and protect the people of Hosu in his absence. To be the pro hero Ingenuim." Tenya said and Izuku had a smirk on his face.

"Then I can expect a name change then." Tenya nodded his head and Izuku sighed as he went to his bed.

"Izuku, who is Bullseye?" Shoto now asked and Izuku looked at him, both boys went to a staring match after a while Izuku answered him.

"He's someone that took something very important from me." Izuku simply said not wanting to go further into details. Shoto just nodded his head now wanting to know more information, but he decided to let it go for now. He will return to it thought cause after last night Shoto has more questions on the mystery surrounding Izuku.

The three boys soon heard the door opened and out came Torino, Manuel, Endeavor, and a some kind man-dog in a suit. All of them did not have happy looks on their faces.

"Who's the suit?" Izuku asked in a nonchalant tone and The dog raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Izuku, show some respect. This is the Chief of Hosu police force." Tenya told him since he met the man when he arrived in the city. Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he went back to his bed.

"Thank you, Tenya. Before I get started I wanted to tell you all that Stain has been captured and is custody." The chief said and Izuku became curious now. The chief didn't sound so happy that he had the hero killer in custody.

"I since a but coming." Izuku said as he looked at the chief and the pros.

"Yes, the fight was caught on video." Manuel said, as Tenya and Shoto widen their eyes while Izuku didn't care.

"And?" Izuku said as everyone looked at him.

"And everyone that is watching the news now saw you do it, Izuku." Endeavor said this time and Torino turned on the television to show them what they were talking about.

"We are about to show you amateur video footage from the fight between Stain and Izuku Kayama, the child that has become known as the prodigy. Be warned that the video is not appropriate for children and contains foul language.

" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_ They heard a young man's voice as he recorded the video on his phone. " _Dude are you seeing this!"_ Another voice came from the background.

The recorder seem to have recorded Izuku fighting Stain and it was the part where he beat the shit out of him, broke his arm, and gave his speech on Stain being the fake.

" _You are the true fake, Stain!"_ Izuku heard his voice in the background as he continued to watch the video of him destroying Stain. The user video was cut from there and went back to anchor woman.

"That was the video of the teen that defeated Stain. Social media is calling it **#StainRemoval**. It seems a teen can get the job done while the pros are off doing something else entirely. Has the changing of the guard finally come for the pros?" The TV cut off from there and everyone looked at Izuku.

"This is terrible and awful." Izuku said in a serious tone and everyone was glad that he was taking this situation seriously.

"That hashtag is corny and they got my name wrong, it's not Prodigy. It's Shadow." Everyone did an anime drop as they couldn't believe that Izuku was thinking of something else entirely.

"Izuku, this is serious. When can't have children fight without permission." Izuku raised an eyebrow at that.

"Permission? I need permission to save one." Izuku laughed at that while the elder pros were very serious.

"You used your quirks without permission from a pro and that we can't have for it's against the law." The chief said as Izuku started to laugh and he then became serious.

"Would you prefer that I die or Tenya for that matter die as well. I did what I had to do, Stain was not alone and he damn sure was going not to hold back. So no I couldn't wait for _permission._ I don't give a damn about that. Tenya is alive, Stain is in custody, and Hosu is still standing. I call that a win for you, doggie." Izuku said and the chief growled at Izuku, but the teen wasn't scared.

"How about next time when Tenya is on the ground ready to die. You go to his funeral and tell his family that he just had to die because he couldn't fight back without proper permission. Also for you information there was someone else there and be glad that I broke the rule because if I didn't then you would've had a city full of dead bodies. Have a nice day, **dog**." Izuku said as he flashed out of the room.

Everyone was quiet from what Izuku just did. "This kid." Torino groaned as he saw the angered face of the chief. ' _Toshinori I hope you made the right choice here.'_ Torino thought as Tenya came to defense to his friend.

"Excuse me, sir. I apologize for how Izuku acted, but he is right. There was another individual and this man was unlike anything I have ever seen. He made even Stain of all people freeze. Izuku was the only one that did not hesitate when he did battle with him. I'm not saying that all young pros should break the law, but we must take into account that there are some that are more...well, more skilled than others. I feel that Izuku is one of those skilled young pros. Again sir, I'm not saying Izuku was right, but I would like you to see things from a different perspective. I learned today there is a difference between a villain and a monster." Tenya finished saying as he bowed to the chief, the man just nodded his head and left the room.

Meanwhile Izuku was outside on the hospital roof cursing at the sky. The chief really pissed him off, he wanted him, **him** of all people to wait for people to tell him what to do. To tell him that he must wait for permission to fight with his full strength, if he waits not only will the villain escape, but he and others for that matter will die.

"FUCK THAT!" Izuku screamed as he had no intention of waiting, he had no intention of waiting for others to give him orders. No, Izuku made a promise to his mother to break the hero laws, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

' _I am not like the others. I am the weapon the Trinity made to be unstoppable. I am the one who will bring justice to the innocent. I am the Ultimate Hero. I am **Shadow**! And if none of them suits can accept that I am there best chance against Trinity and any other threat that comes then they can suck my dick.' _Izuku thought as he channeled OFA and Chaos, and went into Full Cowl mode. The green lightning danced around Izuku and the gold aura was firing up. Izuku now looked up into the sky to see the white clouds.

' _Mom I will avenge you, mother Holiday I will keep my promise, and mom I won't let anything happen to you.'_ Izuku thought as he saw the faces of the three women that raised him. ' _Maria, I will avenge your death as well.'_ Izuku thought as he thought of his sister…his love. Not that he knew the last part...yet. Izuku began to leave and make his way to the room.

* * *

 _ **Bar**_

Tomura was sitting at the bar with Killmonger next to him with drinks in his hands. They were watching the news on how Izuku had beaten Stain and honestly they didn't care. They got what they wanted and that was a new recruit, and here she comes now.

"How you feeling, kid?" Killmonger asked as he saw Terra come out the rooms and into bar. The girl went over to the bar and Kurogiro gave her a plate of food.

"Thank you." Terra thanked the misty villain and Kurogiro nodded his head.

"As far as I'm feeling, well I feel like shit." Terra said and both young men agreed with her.

"Well it's good that you're up in well. Now can we talk about what the fuck we saw back there!" Killmonger yelled.

"So that's an agent." Tomura said as he looked at the cup in his hands. "He ripped the brain out the Nomu, I never seen that done before." Tomura said honestly.

"And just think that there are more of them." Terra said as she was caught up to speed on what Trinity is. "We need help." The girl continue to say and the men nodded.

"Tomura, you and Giran get everyone that he was able to find and bring them here. We got to convince them that they need to join us." Tomura nodded and asked Killmonger what he was going to do.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my friends that I told you about. I don't care what they're doing, right now we need all the bodies we can get if we're going to win this war."

"War?" Terra asked and AFO spoke this time.

"Yes, my child, we are at war. The moment Trinity surfaced is the moment the war began. They haven't announced themselves yet, but they will and when they do the world will be at war.

"Kurogiri, can you open me a portal." Kurogiri nodded his head and created a portal for Killmonger to go through.

"You've never told me what you lost." Terra said to the mercenary and he looked at her.

"I lost my brother and my village to Trinity." Killmonger said as Terra told him her pain.

"My father." Terra said and Tomura felt that pain.

"I know that feeling, I lost my dad too." Tomura said sadly, but he was not done.

"You've ever played games with boss battles in them?" Tomura asked aloud and everyone was confused by what he means.

"Yeah." Terra answered the question. Tomura continued to speak as he looked at his glass cup with his reflection showing.

"You know how at the end of a level you have to fight a boss to get to the next level and you know at the end of the game when you have to fight the big boss or the final boss." Everyone silent so Tomura took that a means to continue.

"What if that Sabertooth guy was boss and Izuku is another one? Those two alone took down our Nomu's, weapons that were created to kill All Might and they killed them...easily. Izuku ripped the wings off and Sabertooth ripped the other's brain out like it was fucking weed."

"Tomura, what are you trying to say? Killmonger asked and Tomura looked at them with his red eyes. Red eyes that held fear and worry in them.

"What I'm trying to say is that two people alone killed our Nomu's. Trinity has an army of people like Sabertooth and Izuku. So this begs the question: What the hell can the **final boss** do?" The bar was left in silence at Tomura question, for he was right. They don't know what the leader of Trinity could do and after seeing what Sabertooth did. Did they really want to know?

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Sabertooth was walking down a hallway, he had completely healed from the fight with Shadow. Sabertooth continued walking down the hallway until he stopped, across from him was individual that none wanted to anger or fight. Across from him was the leader of Trinity, Albert Wesker. Sabertooth stood in front of Wekser and the chairman saw that he was empty handed.

"Where's Stain?" Wesker asked and Sabertooth kept walking forward.

"The runt was there and got in my way." Wesker hummed when he heard that, he was interested now.

"How did he fair?"

"He got lucky." Sabertooth said gruffly as he walked past the chairman, leaving the leader in the hallway to think.

Sabertooth continued walking until he saw an individual that made him smile. Oh did he have news for that agent. "Hey, shiny." Sabertooth called the man and he looked over to him.

The man was called shiny because he was in gold armor, he had a gold mask that was covering his face, but he you could see his mouth. The man also had huge silver hammers that were strapped on his back.

"What?" The man said simply and Sabertooth walked by as he told him something.

"I just wanted to say that you got quite the daughter… **Maverick**." Sabertooth said as he made his way to his room. Leaving the agent known as Maverick in the hallway.

"Daughter?" Maverick said the word in a confused tone.

 **To be continued**

 **Narrator:** Izuku has survived his first few days as pro hero under Gran Torino, but the worst has yet to come. Will Izuku be able to survive the next threat, especially when enemies are coming from all over and everyone is after his head. Izuku will have to fight against powerful villains that even most pros would think twice before fighting. Find out next time in the **Bounty Arc**.

 **Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon**

 **Chapter 21: Sending A Message**

* * *

 **Bounty Arc Trailer**

A man walks into a bar, the man looks tired, he is wearing a black suit, with no tie. The bar is not one that you would bring your girlfriend to since the bar was filthy and it a place where gangsters hangout, but today the bar was empty.

Almost empty, there was one person sitting at a table reading a paper. The man couldn't get a good luck at him since the paper was blocking his face, but he didn't care. He just headed straight for the bar where waiter was cleaning some glass.

"Whiskey." The man said as he just sat down. The bartender got his drink and gave it to him and the man chucked it down in one gulp.

"Reload." The man said as he put the cup down.

"Rough day at work." The bartender said as he poured the man another drink. Again the man got rid of it all in one gulp.

"Reload and you have no idea." The man said.

"What happened?" The bartender asked.

"My boss is very pissed. Very, very pissed. You see he doesn't like it when people get into his business and start fucking it up." The man said as this time he only took a quick sip of the alcoholic drink.

"Someone started fucking with his business." The man nodded and continued speaking.

"Oh yeah, someone started fucking with his business. This guy started taking out his men, his warehouses, and his money. That last one is the big one. The boss got mad at that and he decided to get rid of the problem with some **outside** help."

"Outside help?" The bartender said.

"He hired some people to kill the man that was messing with his business." Bartender eyes popped open at that.

"Whose the target?"

"You been hearing the news about that kid who won the Sports Festival."

"No,"

"Yup."

"But he's just a kid. A bounty on him, come on man be serious."

"I am serious." The man told the bartender and the bartender could see it.

"This kid… we thought he was just a that, a kid. But it turns out there's more to him. He knows people, he knows people that shouldn't exist. People that would make villains **run and hide**." Bartender began to listen closely to the man's words.

"What are you talking about?" The bartender began to see that man sweat and shake.

"This kid, the rumors surrounding him. The stories surrounding him. They all point to one name heard everywhere in the underworld."

"What name?"

"The **Baba Yaga**." The man whispered in fear.

"When the boss found out about that, he increased the bounty and hired the best in the world to kill him. Seven assassins, all on the same night, all in the same city, and all going after the same guy. I've never seen him like this, I mean he wants this kid deader than dead.

"How dead we talking?" The bartender asked.

"Head mounted on the wall dead."

"That's pretty dead." The man nodded as he looked at his drink.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but let me tell you this. Tonight will be a night that will never be forgotten." The man said as he put his cup to lips and drowned the drink. The man also didn't see that bartender had left when he saw someone behind him. The man that was reading the paper had put it down when the man drowned his drink.

When the man opened his eyes he widen them when he saw who was in the reflection of the bottles. The man that was reading the paper was none other than Izuku.

Izuku grabbed the man head and slammed it down on the counter making it bounce. The man fell on the ground and tried to crawl away, but Izuku but his knee on his back and grabbed his arm. He then began to pull the arm backwards causing pain to the man.

"I'm only going to say this once. Tell me who put the **bounty** on my head?" Izuku asked darkly as he began pulling the arm back more and the man let out a massive scream.

 _The camera and screen then go black._

A man walked into a bar, he sees that the bar is a mess and destroyed. The man sees another man on the ground groaning in pain. The man walks over to him and kneels down. The man on the ground looks up to see a man wearing a black hat with a bullseye on it.

"So...What this I hear about a bounty." Bullseye says with a smile on his face. _The Screen goes black._

 **Trailer ends**


	21. Chapter 21: Sending a Message

**AN:** Hey peeps I'm back and welcome to new chapter of the Ultimate Weapon. We have officially started the AU arc known as the Bounty Arc. I gave you guys a sneak peek in what's to come. Basically the story is that seven assassins have come to town and Izuku has to take them all down in order to find the man that but the bounty on his head. In this chapter there will be action, but the assassins won't come till chapter 23 and they won't be revealed to chapter 22.

In this Arc Izuku will be pushed to the test in by the assassins. He will fight, he will shoot, and he break a lot of bones. There will be reveals. Bullseye return in this arc and the mother of Blaze will be revealed. How will Shadow fare when he see his mother's killer and the mother of his sister. Wait and see.

Also in this arc Izuku will be getting some new toys such as a gun, and a motorcycle. He will also be getting new powers and a new transformation. Our favorite teen will be going back to his roots, is this a good sign for Izuku or a bad sign.

Also one more thing. Do you guys want Izuku to get the Shadow red hair or nah just stick with the green and keep it going. I want to hear you're opinion on it, if you want it I can do it. If not we'll stick with green. Please comment on that.

Anyway I'm back and I have news for you. I decided that this story will probably a hundred chapters. With the way the manga headed combine with my own story, it looks like I'll be delivering you guys some heat for a long time. Also in this arc we see the difference between All Might and Izuku. This arc is where Izuku will separate himself from everyone else including the pros. This where Izuku will show why he is Ultimate.

Last thing I have speaking with other writers such as LordXG3, I can tell you that a dekuvers story is an development. Now those that know who LordXG3 is you know him as the author of the hit story Fafnir knight. I reached out to him and we talked. We are planning on bringing my Ultimate Weapon, his Fafnir knight and few other Deku's from great authors in the myhero category of stories together. These Deku's will come together and will have to save the world, but can these different versions of the same man co-exist or will they put heads. Wait and see.

There will also be a lemon in season three. I'm not telling the characters.

Now let's get to the reviews from the last chapter.

 **Reviews**

Rovsan143: Not exactly John Wick, but when the next chapter comes you will see where I got the idea from.

patrickthenobleman: Don't worry man I got them handled.

Southpark7918: I can't say how long till season three. I want wrap up season two by chapter 30, but I don't know.

MosesArk Reborn2000: Izuku is going to take a ego hit, not in this season but in season three. As I teased before Izuku and Wesker are coming for a heated and awesome battle. And that's only round 1 of their fight.

Papon777: Oh they will see how powerful Wesker. Everyone will see and that's not going to be good for the pros and the villains. Let's just say there going to be a new sheriff in town.

Alright that's it. Also this will be my first AU anything so if it's bad I apologize, but it will get better with time. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Fun Fact this chapter was originally going to be longer.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular'

Don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Sending a Message**

Izuku was having a rough night, a very, very, very, rough night. Why you may ask? Well because he has been shot at, stabbed, poisoned, set on fire, beaten, and he died for like five seconds. He was bloody, beaten, hurt, and utterly exhausted, but yet the teen was not done. He still had one target left, he still had one last fight, one last battle.

Izuku leaned on the wall of the elevator as it was going up. Blood dripping down the side of his head, hell blood was dripping all over him. Drops were hitting the marble floor as his eyes were glued on the numbers that were lighting up telling him that he was headed towards his destination.

The destination is where his target resided throughout this hellacious night and it was only thanks to a certain man that Izuku was able to find him.

This man did something very foolish and now he was going to pay for it. This man had the balls to put a bounty on his head. A contract that had seven of the world's most deadly assassins after him. A contract that was worth $50,000,000 and with one objective, and that was to kill him. To say Izuku was very pissed is watering it down, he was worst and he went out to stop him.

He fought assassin after assassin, and now after this long night Izuku was close. The elevator had made a sound signaling that he arrived at the floor. The doors opened and the teen stepped out ready to end this night with the defeat a notorious crime boss.

He was ready to end this night and show the world why he is not like everyone else. He will show him that is **Ultimate** , but before we get there let's rewind to see how this all started.

* * *

 _ **One Day earlier**_

Izuku and Gran Torino were walking down the street in Hosu, people greeted them as they were rock stars. Especially Izuku since everyone that lived in Hosu knew who he was. He was the Stain removal and god Izuku hated that nickname, he hates it more than people calling him a prodigy. Seriously he doesn't know how many times that he's told people that his name is Shadow.

Torino said hello to them, Izuku didn't greet them. The teen didn't care about hello's or high-fives, hell he didn't want to be on the street in broad daylight. Pro's already have a target on their back just for being heroes. Why would they walk in an in a wide open area where villains can strike them easily is utterly crazy.

The teen wanted to get off the streets, but he was technically on probation by Torino and the chief of Hosu after the Stain fiasco. After a discussion between the dog and the old man they decided that Izuku has to stay next to Torino for the duration of his internships.

Izuku hated it and argued with the old pro, but Torino then told him that it was either he do the probation or he goes home. Izuku decided he would do the probation, even when he still believed that he was in the right. So now here we are on the second to last day of Izuku's internship and it was about to end in a big way.

The teen was looking at a nearby rooftop and thought about flashing there to get off the streets and the old pro next him saw his eyes. "Don't even think about, brat." Izuku looked back down at his elder and rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid, we are wide open for a attack." Izuku tried to tell him and Torino ignored his words and reminded him that he was on probation.

"I don't care how stupid it is, you are still on probation for your Stain stunt. Now shut up, deal with it, and come on. There seems to be something going on downtown." Izuku look ahead to see that there was a crowd of people surrounding what looks like a big national bank. Izuku and Torino both made there way over there to see SWAT vans, police cars, and pro heroes in front of the bank.

Torino saw the chief of police talking with Jeanist and Endeavor on the situation. ' _Endeavor and Jeanist, if those two are here... then that means-'_ Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called his name.

"Deku, what's up." Izuku looked to see Shoto and Katsuki...and Katsuki's his new hair style. Izuku didn't show Katsuki any emotion as he obviously saw his hair, but boy was he laughing on the inside.

"The name is Shadow, Nitro. Also is that Jeanist work?" Izuku pointed towards the teen's hair and Katsuki sadly nodded and shook his head to fix his hair, bringing it back to normal. Izuku turned back to Torino to see him talking with the pros and narrowed his eyes. He hated being kept out of the loop.

"Nitro, what's the situation?" Izuku asked Katsuki calling him by his pro name and Katsuki answered him.

"There's bank robbery going on and the punks inside have hostages. Jeanist and I got here first, then Endeavor and halfa here." Shoto took over next, ignoring the jab by Katsuki.

"My father and Jeanist have been talking to the chief about going in there, but the chief doesn't want to risk the hostages getting killed. Right now there negotiating with robbers, but I can tell you that is not going well."

"What do they have you two doing?" Izuku asked and when the teen saw his friends faces he automatically knew that he wasn't going to like what he hears.

"Crowd control." Shoto said dryly, Katsuki decided to show his displeasure on the matter.

"Basically we're taking care of those damn reporters and making sure that they don't get in. It sucks." Katsuki said as Izuku looked back over to the bank. The two teens saw Izuku eyes, they could tell that he wanted to get in there. His eyes looked like they were scanning the building, looking for entrances and exits. Plotting his moves.

"Deku, you okay?" Katsuki asked as he put his hand on his shoulder and Izuku shook his head. The three teens soon saw the mentors come over to speak to them.

"Where's the dog?" Izuku asked as he saw the three elder heroes and Torino was the first to respond.

"He's talking with the negotiator. Where trying to get everyone out and not turn this into a blood path." Izuku made a face and looked back to the building.

"There are a total of eleven robbers. Three gunmen are on the roof, five are in the building surrounding the hostages, and three in the vault. All the hostages are in a circle in the center of the building, total number of them is ten." Izuku told them as his eyes were still on the building.

"That's not what they told us, they said there were only eight of them." Jeanist said when he looked up at the roof. Izuku looked to Endeavor now, he was tired of waiting.

"Endeavor, just send me in and I'll get everyone out. I take out the robbers, the money stays safe, and hostages are all out. Everyone goes home happy." Shoto and Katsuki looked at Izuku like he was crazy as did Jeanist and Torino. Endeavor knew form personal and painful experience that Izuku could do this, but the teen was already on the hot seat. The number two hero sighed as he gave the teen his answer.

"No, Izuku. I'm not sending you in, you three need to stay back and let us handle it. And no, I am not questioning your skills. I know that you can fight and I have no doubt that you can go in there and get the job done, but right now the chief is not happy with us or you for the matter. So we need to play this carefully and not piss him off even more." Izuku sucked his teeth and turned around, leaving the pros to do their work.

"Shoto, watch him." Endeavor ordered his son and he nodded.

"You too, Katusuki." Jeanist told Katsuki the same, Torino rubbed his face with his hands as he saw his student walk away.

"Hey, you over there." Torino called to an officer and he walked over to him.

"Watch those kids." Torino told the officer and he nodded following Izuku and the two friends. Izuku walked over to a police van and leaned on it, while Shoto and Katsuki headed over to a police barricade to keep the press out.

Izuku saw the officer, he tried to act like he was doing something important but Izuku with his advanced training saw right through it. The cop was watching him and Izuku smirked.

' _Nice try, old man. Next time you should send more cops.'_ Izuku thought as he got up off the van and walked over to his two friends.

"Guys, there are some press trying to get in over here." Izuku told them as walked over to the police van with Izuku behind them. The officer that was tasked with watching Izuku followed them, his eyes lost sight of them. He ran over to the police van and got behind it to see that Shoto and Katsuki were there, but there was no Izuku.

"Wait, where is the other one?" Shoto and Katsuki turned around to see the officer, but they didn't see Izuku.

"He didn't." Shoto started and Katsuki finished it.

"He did." Katsuki said as he and Shoto realized that Izuku used them to escape and they knew exactly where he went.

The chief of Hosu, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and Gran Torino were all in front of the bank entrance talking with him on making a plane to get the hostages out.

"Hey Chief," The sound came from the radio in the car. "What is it?" The dog responded to it wondering if they found something new.

"Did you bye any chance send a pro in." The chief raised an eyebrow and Torino groaned when he heard the news. He already knew who it was.

"No, I didn't. What do you see?" The chief asked as he had a feeling that he knew who it was.

"Well, I see a green haired teen choking out the guards... and now he's entering the building." Chief looked Torino and glared at him. Soon Katsuki and Shoto came to them and the pros saw that they were missing one teen. Now all of them groaned.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

Izuku had ran up the wall, took out the armed guards on the roof, and used the ventilation system to get in the building. Now he was perched on a chandelier and was looking at all the eight guards. He knew that the three of them were in the vault loading cash in duffel bags. Izuku narrowed eyes when he saw the guards inside, he was looking at what they were wearing for mask.

The mask that they were wearing were black and skull like, the teen felt like he these somewhere. Izuku took out his phone and snapped pictures of the robbers, he then sent them of Smoker for information. If this gang is who he thinks they are then he could deal a heavy blow to a criminal empire.

The hostages were all in the circle, afraid that they captors would kill them. The robbers told them that if they do what they say, they will spare them, but that was a false hope. They all prayed that the heroes would come to rescue them, or that someone would save them.

One child was holding onto his mother when he saw Izuku above on the chandelier. The teen looked down and met the child's innocent eyes. Izuku put a finger to his lips, telling the child to be silent and the boy nodded.

Izuku fired an eagle pulse and saw that their was one guard walking near a pillar and he was by himself. Izuku flashed over there and snuck behind him. Using the pillar as cover he then put robber in sleeper hold and covered his mouth.

The man panicked as he didn't see or hear Izuku coming, and in a couple seconds the man was choked out. Izuku let go and looked for his next target. He found a man who was in an office, the man looked to be raiding it.

Izuku flashed in there, the papers blow around like someone opened a window. The robber looked around and saw the papers on the floor, but he didn't see nobody. Then he got the feeling that someone was above him and when he looked up he saw Izuku.

The teen dropped down and landed on top of the robber before he could make a sound. Izuku put a hand over his mouth and punched him, knocking him out. Now three were left.

Izuku grabbed the radio that was on the guard that he took out and listen in on it. It seems that the robbers were checking in on everyone, but they didn't realize that their numbers were steadily decreasing. Izuku narrowed his eyes when they said that the vault was nearly empty, he needed to take out the three in vault without alerting everyone, but how.

The teen searched the robber for anything useful and he smirked when he found a smoke grenade. ' _This will work.'_ Izuku thought as he flashed out of the office.

Izuku saw the vault from his position as he was clinging to the wall. He dug his fingers deep inside of the marble to get a strong grip and prevent him from falling. As he was scanning the area he saw a big hulking guy with a large machine gun in his hands and he seems to have rock type quirk, for his body was made of rocks. ' _Great... this will be more difficult.'_

Izuku followed the movement of the guards, analyzing them and plotted his moves. He knew he had to time this right. He needed the hulking robber out of the way there was no question about that, but thanks to robber's quirk it might take a few punches. Not to mention he can't afford to get into a gunfight, the hostages would get killed.

The child that saw Izuku earlier looked up and saw that he was stuck, so he decided to help him out. "Uhh... m-mister, I have to go to the bathroom." Izuku looked down at the child and saw what he was doing, he was distracting him.

The larger gunman order his partner to take the child to the bathroom. The man grabbed the child's arm and forced him from his mother's arms. Izuku saw where the child was being taken and silently followed behind them. When robber let the boy go in the bathroom, he stood guard at the door and unknown to him Izuku was above him. Izuku drop down and deliver a punch to his face, knocking him out.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Izuku asked as he opened the door to the bathroom and boy little boy came out to give him a hug. The hug surprised Izuku, but he patted the boy's head none the less.

"Th-Thank you. I've seen you on the news that my mom watches, you're the Prodigy." Izuku sighed at the name. ' _Need to get that settled.'_ Izuku kneeled down to the boy's height and told him something.

"Kid, that was reckless and dangerous, but smart. Now I need you to be smart again, I want you to head back to your mom and tell everyone that it's going to be ok. You got it?" The child nodded his head and began to head back.

"Hey kid," The boy turned back to look at Izuku.

"The name is **Shadow** and thanks. Now get out of here." The boy had a big smile on face as left. Izuku flashed back to the chandelier and saw the hulking guard grow frustrated. The robber went to the bathroom to get his partner since the boy told him the reason he came back alone was because the robber had to go as well.

That was the opening Izuku needed as he flashed to the vault and got the smoke grenades that he took off one of the robbers. Izuku popped them opened and threw them into the vault.

"What the-" The robbers panicked when they saw the smoke and as they ran to get out Izuku had close the vault door with his strength.

"Let us out!" Izuku heard the robbers scream and cough, it was only a matter of time before they went down. Now there was only one and Izuku didn't have to wait long to find him, as his prey came right to him.

"What the hell is?!" The rock yelled as he saw the teen and when he blinked the teen was gone. The rock man would soon feel a knee crash into his face. The knee made him drop the gun and backed him up. Izuku kept the attack on as he threw body shots at him.

The robber felt the pain which should be impossible, but Izuku was packing OFA in the punches. After throwing a few more body shots, Izuku then jumped into the air and deliver a crushing knee to the robbers chin, thus knocking him out.

The teen sighed as he took out everyone that robbed the bank and guess what everyone of the hostage was safe. Before he went over to free them he heard a phone ring and it wasn't his. The sound came from the gangster that he took out, Izuku grabbed the phone from his vest and saw that it was a text message from someone.

 _"Hurry up with the job and get your ass back to the warehouse. The drugs are about to get moved and boss wants everyone on deck."_

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the text. Now he could take this to the chief and the rest of the pros, but they have proven ineffective. They can't seem to get the job done and Izuku was the one who could. So Izuku decided to put the phone in his pocket and headed over to the hostages.

When Izuku got to them he saw that everyone was alright and he gave a nod to the child that assisted him. Izuku created a spear and cut the bonds. Everyone thanked him and he nodded, the teen didn't want to stay long though. He wanted to get to this drug house and really do something damage.

"Thank you, Pro-" Izuku flashed before the freed hostage could finish the sentence. He didn't want stay and he pretty sure if he heard the name Prodigy again he would kill someone.

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

It had been a couple minutes since Izuku went in the bank. The chief and everyone else had waited, but during this waiting period the chief had told Torino that he wanted Izuku gone. The boy has no respect for authority, he was reckless, he was brash, and those were some of the nice words the dog said and the old man had to take it all.

But at the end of day Torino agreed with the chief, Izuku would be done. When Torino gets his hands on them he will give him a massive ass kicking and then he is going to ground him for the final day of the internship.

"Hey, the doors are opening." An officer said as everyone saw the doors open and everyone saw the hostages come out. All the hostages were safe and sound, but there was one thing missing and that was Izuku.

"Wait. Where's Deku?" Katsuki asked as he didn't see his best friend at all.

"He disappeared." Torino, Katsuki, and everyone else turned to the little boy that was hugging his mother's leg. "He disappeared after he took out all the guards, also his name is not Deku. He said it's Shadow." The child finished saying and Torino widen his eyes, Izuku was gone and he had no idea where he was. Torino looked to the chief and asked him for a favor.

"Find the kid and I'll make sure he won't bother you or your city again." Torino told him and the chief nodded. If it meant that Izuku would be out of Hosu or if he never works in Hosu again is all good with him.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing?" Katsuki said aloud as he wondered just Izuku is planning or what he's about to do.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

Izuku went to rooftop a couple blocks from the bank, he was hacking into the phone that he stole from the robber and after a few minutes he was in. "Yes," Izuku said as he finally got into the phone. Izuku went to the messages, but before he could do that his own phone rang.

"Shadow, speaking." The person on the other end of the call laughed and Izuku knew the sound of the voice.

"So you finally accepted it."

"CC, did you get the pictures I sent you?" Izuku went straight to business as he searched the robbers phone for any additional information.

"Yeah, I got them. I know who they are and more importantly who they work for. Shadow, are you sure you want to mess with **him**? Pros have tried to go after him before and they all have failed. He's never been caught and he's never been arrested." Smoker told Izuku and the teen smiled at that.

"First time for everything and none of those pros are me. They all messed up because they were trying to go for him first. You can't do that with these type of people. You gotta hit them where it hurts and what hurts them the most is the money. Hit the money, you hit the operation. Then the boss will come out, that's when you go after him." Smoker began to piece together what Izuku was saying.

"Shadow, please tell me that you're not about to do what I'm thinking right now?"

"Then I won't tell you, Shadow out." Izuku hung up the phone and when he did, he saw that he had messages from Torino, Shoto, and Katsuki all saying the same thing.

 _"Where are you?"_ Izuku read them and he shook his head. The teen did reply though and it was with one word. _Busy._

"Now where is this warehouse... got you." Izuku said with a smirk as he found where the message came from and the good part is that it wasn't far. The location was just a couple miles east of his location. Izuku used the stolen phone to send a message and then destroyed it.

 _"OMW!"_

The message was sent and Izuku was indeed on his way as he flashed from building to building. Tonight he was going to send a message that no one is untouchable.

* * *

 _ **Hosu Police Station**_

The chief and Torino were in his office still waiting on news about Izuku. Endeavor and Jeanits had taken their students back on patrol. Torino didn't know what the teen was doing, but he could only pray that he was not doing something stupid.

"Chief, we got some news for you." An officer had barged into the office and got both the elders attention.

"What did you find?" The chief asked as Torino hoped that Izuku was alright or it would be his head in an angry mother's hand. The officer hesitated a bit like he didn't want to tell his superior the news he found.

"We got reports of a green haired teen in East Hosu." The chief eyes widen and Torino saw this, he wondered what made the chief eyes get that big.

"What's in East Hosu?" Torino asked and the chief face became stoic.

"Trouble." The dog grumbled, he grabbed his jacket and left his office. "Everyone move out! Head into East Hosu. Your objective is to find pro hero: Shadow and detain him. Use whatever force necessary!" The chief yelled to all his officers and Torino ran up to him.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive."

"Not anymore." The chief growled at the pro as he was blaming him for this face. "Also call UA. I am done and I writing him up for these acts. This unacceptable for a hero and the hero community! " The chief told Torino and all the old hero could do was nod.

"Alright, just get him and I'll take care of it." Kenji left after that leaving Torino to watch as all the officers began to grab their gear.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

Bullets were flying and they flying everywhere. They were hitting the walls, the couch, the windows, the tables, everywhere and everything was being sprayed with bullets. The gangsters are trying to kill someone and who that someone might be. Well, it was Izuku.

Izuku had found the location of the warehouse, he infiltrated...well, that's not quite right. He infiltrated it not by going through the vents, but by kicking down the front door and taking everyone out that was in his way.

The gangsters that were operating warehouse were caught by surprise when they heard the door be kicked down. They originally thought that it was pro, but when they saw Izuku instead they laughed thinking that he was some kid that wanted to be a hero. Too bad they were wrong.

Izuku took out man after man, he was leaving them a broken mess. Arms, legs, nose, ribs, face, anything that the teen could break was getting broken. The gangsters soon realized that Izuku was for real and he was here to send a message.

"Kill him! KILL HIM! Shoot him dead!" One of the gangsters screamed as he an Uzi was in his hand and he was spraying bullets to kill the teen. Izuku was bouncing off walls like Gran Torino, he was moving and dodging nonstop. The goons couldn't get a lock on him with their guns because of his agility.

Izuku flashed behind a gangster with a pistol and punch him in the face, he then back flipped to dodge more bullets and fire two spears into the hands of gangsters knocking the guns out their hands.

The teen was not done as he ran over to them and split kicked them in the face. The gangsters could not believe what they were seeing as they were fallen by the second. It started with twenty of them now it's down to four. One kid had taken out sixteen armed men and he was doing it without breaking a sweat.

Izuku was ready to finish this, he still needed to destroy the drugs that were in the warehouse. Luckily for him the weaponry in this place carried some explosive tools. The teen was about to turn around when he felt something pierce his back, he felt a bullet in his back. One of the gangsters had shot him and turned to look at the one that did it. The man was quaking in his boots, he couldn't believe that a kid had taken a bullet and was still standing.

"Did you just shoot me?" Izuku asked the rhetorical question as he flashed behind the man and kicked him to the side.

"That was rude." Izuku told him as he backflipped into the air. The teen dodged more bullets as there were three gunmen left. They were firing all they had left at Izuku and the teen made them miss every shot.

The Ultimate Hero grabbed the shurikens from his pockets and threw them with very high velocity. The shurikens flew with such velocity that they not only disarmed them men, but cut some of their fingers off.

"AHHH!" The men screamed as they felt their fingers cut off and blood dripped all over the floor. Izuku landed back on the ground and released a breath of air.

"You cut...you cut our fingers off!" One man screamed at Izuku as he couldn't believe what he had done. He's never seen a hero go that far, hell he's never seen a person like this kid.

"You're still alive right?" Izuku asked him coldly as he went to the table with the drugs on them. The teen saw the powdery substance all on the table, he saw the chemicals that were being used as well and smirked. Before he destroyed the drugs he wanted some answers on where he could find the money.

Izuku walked over to one of the men that was on the ground holding his bleeding hand. The man looked at Izuku and glared at him, the teen didn't care all he did was grab him by the collar.

"Where is the money?" Izuku asked him and the man had only once chance to answer. The man smirked and thought he could get smart with Izuku.

"Up my ass." Izuku smirked next and the next thing he did made the two men wet their pants in fear. Izuku picked the man up and threw in him through a wall, the throw left a small human size crater. The teen then turned to look at the other two men to see what they would do.

"I'll ask again. Where's the money?" Izuku asked darkly as he grabbed another man by the collar and growled at him.

"I-I-I can't tell you, he'll kill me." The man panicked as Izuku tighten his hold on him making the man suffocate.

"Are you afraid of a man that's not here right now...or **me**?" Izuku asked him darkly as he him looked dead in the eye. The man knew he was right, he was afraid of his boss, but right now he's terrified of this kid.

"Th-The money is at strip club. It's about two miles from here, place name is _Hosu Night Inn._ It's where the boss keeps most of money." Izuku smirked at the information that was given to him.

"Thanks." Izuku then head-butted him and knocked him out.

"The boss will get you for this. There is no place that you can hide, he's going to make you pay for this." Izuku gave the man a blank look and grabbed him next.

"I'm counting on it." Izuku said as he looked to the window, the man saw his eyes and widen them in fear.

"When you see the cops tell them what your friend told me." With those words Shadow spartan kicked the man through the window. The man screamed as he broke glass and fell to the ground. Izuku knew he would live, they weren't high enough where he would die. They were about three stories high and the gangster had a relatively soft landing, he landed on a car.

With the men taken care of teen needed to destroy these drugs, Izuku channeled OFA and Chaos to his body and ran all over the warehouse to get the men outside. With them outside Shadow went back in and planted C4 on the tables and crates that had the drugs.

Once that was done he flashed outside to the rooftops above. Izuku saw that he had gotten everyone out and with a smirk on his face and a press of a button Izuku had donated the explosives. The warehouse erupted in flames and explosions as the drugs were destroyed.

"Now it's time for the money." Izuku said aloud as he too began to head towards the strip club, the teen was about to send a message that only he knew how.

* * *

 _ **With Torino**_

Torino was in the car with the chief as they headed in East Hosu. The men didn't say anything, Torino already knew how the animal felt about Izuku. In some cases he could understand the chief, Izuku was reckless, disobedient, and has zero lack of authority. But on the other hand Torino could understand Izuku.

The teen was doing what he thought was right, he was like that in his youth and he knew a woman that was the same, but the way the world is now. Well...it's a slippery slope. People could see this as a good deed and as a way of heroes not bringing afraid of the villains. They could see it as the hero's taking the fight to villains, but there is a downside to this as well.

The downside being that Izuku is opening a door for trouble. It's already bad that he has questionable past, now add that with a teen deciding take on every villain that comes his way. That is opening a door for trouble, challengers, and his past. Torino has seen this before in All Might.

People understand that All Might is a great hero, yes. He is the symbol of peace and he is the number one hero, possibly the strongest hero ever, but with those titles bring challengers and that's what they often don't understand. Challengers that will come and they will become stronger and stronger with each defeat, and eventually there is going to be one that will kill you.

Torino face now became grim as he saw smoke in the sky, the chief headed towards the burning building and saw cop cars surrounding it. There was a fire truck that trying to put out the fire, one of the officers came to the car that Torino was in and told the chief something.

The chief backed the car up and headed in different directions. "Where is he?" Toriono asked and the chief told him.

"He's at a strip club that is laundering money. The boy caused the explosions, it was drug house. He took out all the guards, broke their bones, cut off the fingers on three of the men, and from reports he tossed one man out the window to leave us a message." Torino widen his eyes as he rubbed his face.

"I told my officers to go the club and stop him, but by the time we get there I'm fearing their may be nothing left." Torino nodded his head as the chief stepped on the gas pedal hard and the car sped up to get to Izuku's location.

"All units, we have reports of a green haired teen in _Hosu's Night Inn_. There seems to be a fight going on. Shots have been fired! Any and all nearby vehicles head there now!" The voice came from the radio and the men already knew who it was and what he was doing.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

"You guys should ask for a raise." Izuku said as he looked around at the dozens of bodies on the ground in the strip club. Izuku had gotten into the strip club, how you may ask. Well he walked in and punched the first body guard that he saw, he then grabbed his gun and shot two others in their arms. After he shot the two all hell broke loose and he improvised.

Everyone that was just a customer or a stripper had screamed and ran out the club, while everyone else had decided to kill Izuku. What happened next could only be described as something in an action movie featuring Keanu Reeves as Izuku went Neo and John Wick on their ass.

Izuku dodged bullets that were coming at him, the teen dashed over to the bar. He vaulted over it and grabbed the bartender who had a shotgun in hand. The bullets were now shattering the expensive bottles that were on the shelf, glass and alcohol were spilling all over Izuku.

The teen with the bartender in hand slammed him into the counter and grabbed his shotgun. Izuku pumped it back and waited for the gangsters to reload.

He waited for the right time and when he it was time to unload, he did. Shadow with the shotgun his left hand and stolen handgun in his right hand stood from behind the bar and fired. Shadow with precision aim hit many of the guards knocking them down.

When the clips were empty he hopped the bar and ran to the nearest guard that was standing. Izuku drove his knee into his gut and threw him into the bar, the man went crashing into it.

A man got brave and grabbed Izuku from behind, the teen broke the hold with his strength and grab his leg. He turned his body and brought the man down, after doing that he broke the man's leg by crushing it.

The man screamed in pain as he felt his tibula and fibula be shattered by Izuku. Izuku got up and went after everyone else in the bar. A man tried to hit with a pipe, Izuku blocked it, grabbed the weapon and swung it at another man.

Shadow flashed to the stripper pole as he saw that he was getting surrounded. The men got up on stage and Izuku began to lay waste to them. He was punching and kicking at everyone that came at him, eventually more guards came out the back. He suspected this is where the money was.

The teen backed up as more came up on the stage and when he saw the pole he got a weird idea. ' _Saw this in Matrix.'_ Izuku thought as he grabbed the pole on and swung on it. He began to kick everyone in sight just like Neo did in _Matrix 2_ against Mr. Smith.

Izuku felt more powerful in fight, he didn't know why though. He didn't activate OFA or Chaos, but yet he felt power rising in him. Izuku stopped swinging on the pole, but this moment allowed someone to sucker punch him. Another man grabbed his leg and pulled down from the stage, then everyone jumped down and began to dog pile the teen. They began punching, kicking, and cursing at him.

Izuku got angry, this shouldn't be happening to him. He was the Ultimate Hero, he shouldn't be losing to some punk goons. He felt more power inside of him and it began to rise.

The gangster that were attacking didn't see that the teen's body was turning red. Izuku's body began to glow red and his eyes became red. Izuku felt the surge of power and let out a powerful scream that was heard throughout the club.

 **"** CHAOS BLAST! **"** Izuku screamed as a blast erupted from his body and a red wave energy sent the men back. The men's bodies were sent back with such force that it made them bounce off the ground like they were basketballs, some crashed into the walls, and even some flew outside.

The blast was so powerful that it shattered the windows, moved the furniture, and it made the building shake. Izuku was the only one standing as he was breathing deeply, he had sweat all on his forehead as fell to take a knee.

"Wh-What...was that?" Izuku said aloud as he saw the destruction that he caused. Glass was shattered, bodies were everywhere, and the red energy that surrounded him was gone. Izuku felt winded, tired, but most of all he felt relief. Whatever that happened was definitely gone, but he had questions about it.

' _Answers later, for now destroy the building.'_ Izuku thought as he shook his head and made his way to the back room where he widened his eyes at all the money he saw. There had to be millions of dollars in here, he wasn't sure how much it was all together, but he knew once it was gone the boss was going to be one pissed of individual.

Izuku was going to grab a gasoline canister and set the money ablaze, but he decided he had another idea. Izuku went to the back where the maintenance room was, he created a spear and cut a pipe that had gas traveling through it. Izuku let the gas open and then poured gasoline on the money and everywhere in the strip club. Izuku then got everyone that was taken out by the Chaos Blast and took them outside.

When he got outside he could hear the sirens coming, it wouldn't be long before the cops arrive. Izuku took a lighter from a knocked out gangster and went back inside of the club. He was about to send the message and one big explosive way as he lit the lighter and tossed it on the floor.

The fire started and smiled as the flames grew, he could smell the gas in the air and knew it was only a matter of time before the big bang. Izuku flashed out of the club and was quickly surrounded by cops cars. All the officers including Torino and the chief got out and told him to get down. He put his hands up in the air and smiled at all of them.

"You're welcome." Everyone was confused by what the teen meant and then they got the message when they saw the club explode. The club exploded behind Izuku and they all saw burning bills fall from the sky. Everyone jaws dropped at what teen did and all Izuku did was walk to the chief and patted him on his arm.

"Don't forget the paperwork tonight." Izuku said with so much sass that it seemed like the chief wanted to maul him there on the spot. The chief let out a loud growl that made all his officers in area shiver with fear.

"GET THIS BRAT OUT OF MY CITY!" The chief screamed so loud and Izuku just rubbed his ear. One of the officers came over and put cuffs on Izuku as he lead him to the car. Izuku decided to go without a fight, thank god for all of them because they didn't want to end up like the gangsters at the warehouse. Better yet they would probably need god just to stop him.

* * *

 _ **At UA**_

Nezu was in a teacher conference with all the teachers, everyone was there to discuss how things were around the school and future plans for when the students when they return from their internships. The meeting was technically done and now everyone was just conversing on their everyday lives, that was until All Might got a phone call and the ring tone made everyone sweat dropped for how terrible it was.

"You need to change that ringtone." All Might ignored Present Mic and answered the phone, he saw that it was Torino.

"Hello...Izuku-" Everyone heard him say the teen's name and looked curiously including his mother and then they saw him widen his eyes. "HE DID WHAT!?" All Might screamed as he spat out blood in the process. All Might took the phone from his ear and put Torino on speaker so he could tell everyone what he told him.

"Tell them what you told me." All Might told Torino and everyone heard a sigh came from the phone.

"Izuku attacked bank robbers, then attacked and blew up a warehouse that was full of drugs, and attacked and blew up a strip club full of money. Specifically in that order." Everyone was silent and no one moved, Nezu cup fell from his hands from the shock he just heard. Then in a moment almost like it was planned by fate, everyone did a spit take and yelled.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

Izuku was waiting outside the chief's room for Torino to come out. The old man currently was being yelled at by the chief for Izuku insubordination and crap like that. The teen didn't care though he did the right thing in his mind, not his fault that the pros and the cops can't get the job done.

The shouting soon stopped when Torino came out and gave the teen disapproving look. Izuku rolled his eyes making the elder hero glare at him. Torino has had enough and it was time that Izuku learned what being the Symbol of Peace meant and what having OFA means.

"Let's go." Torino told him hardly the duo soon left the station with all eyes on them. Some cops were looking at the TV for Izuku had made the news again and this time it was detailing how he destroyed a drug house and stopped the money operation.

The news was praising Izuku like he was some hero and the second coming All Might. While the cops were chopped liver for not finding and seeing a drug operation in broad daylight.

Torino and Izuku were walking back to the Agency, they didn't speak to each other and the air was tense around. People that were walking passed them could feel the tension in the air as they went about their day. The duo soon made it back to the agency, Izuku walked in first and Torino walked in next. He slammed the door while Izuku began to walk upstairs, the teen didn't want to hear his crap about not following the rules.

"Where do you think you're going?" Torino told him hardly and Izuku snorted.

"Just say what you have to say, old man. I told you before, I hate beaten around the bush." Torino looked at him hardly as the teen began to push his buttons even more.

"What do you think a Symbol of Peace is? Better question: What do you think OFA is?" Izuku looked back at him now and he stared at him.

"You want the BS answer or my real one." Torino raised an eyebrow at that and now looked curious as Izuku began to explain.

"The BS answer would be that it's an honor to giving this power. That being the successor to All Might and carrying the will of eight other heroes is truly something special. That I should be grateful and strive to be like them or some shit like that. That's some fanboy answer, but it's not **my** answer." Izuku walked down the stairs and when he got closer to Torino, he looked down at the elder.

"My real answer is that OFA is a like me. It's a **weapon**." Torino widen his eyes at this as Izuku began to explain more.

"It's weapon that eight others used, it's a weapon that is now in possession, it's a weapon that I'm going to use to protect people, and most importantly it's a weapon that I'm going to use to defeat...no, **destroy** my enemies. To destroy Trinity. That's what OFA is to me and as for a Symbol of Peace. I am the one that will make sure that the criminals know they should stay in their holes. I will remind them that a crime doesn't go unpunished, so if that means breaking their bones and scaring them so be it. That pain and that fear will be reminder what will happen if they decided to pull a trigger." Izuku told him and Torino looked at him with widened eyes, but they soon closed. The old man took a sigh and spoke to Izuku.

"Tomorrow is your final day, you're grounded. You're not going on patrol and you're not leaving this house." Izuku turned around went back upstairs to his room, but Torino final words to him made his pause.

"Toshinori, was wrong about you. He made the wrong choice." Izuku paused at those words, but he quickly regained himself and went up to his room.

Torino didn't say anything after that and honestly didn't want to say it. Izuku had been a pain for him these last couple of days, but hell so was Toshinori in his youth. But the difference between those two is that Toshinoiri would show some kind of mercy and compassion to his enemies. Izuku does not do that, he wants to punish them, break them, and hurt them.

He wants them to feel the pain of all those they hurt. All those he's hurt. Izuku has six quirks and now combine that with OFA, a quirk that has been amplified by eight other users. That's a dangerous combination and with the mindset Izuku has it's even worse. Torino heard the door close and went to the couch, the old man sighed again as he rubbed his head.

' _ **Nighteye** may have been right about that first choice. This kid is going down the wrong path and I don't know who's going to be able to stop him.' _Torino thought as he grabbed the phone that was on the table and dialed All Might's number.

* * *

 _ **With Izuku**_

Izuku was sitting on the bed in the guest room, he wasn't doing anything except staring at the wall. What Torino said about All Might making the wrong choice got to him. He tried not to let it happen, but it did.

" _He made the wrong choice."_ The words of Torino replayed in Izuku mind over and over again. The teen began to question Torino's, the chief, and everyone else who doubted him.

' _How could he make the wrong choice, I proved myself to him. I need to do these things, they don't know what's coming. They are the ones that's wrong.'_ Izuku tighten his hands making fist and unconsciously channels OFA to his fist. The red streaks were appearing and Izuku felt the power rise in him, he soon took a deep breath.

' _I don't give a damn whether they like it or not. I will keep doing it because no one can stop me. I made a promise to mother that I will protect the innocent and make sure all those who prey on them pay. I will do that because I am the Ultimate Weapon. I am the Ultimate Hero. I am Shadow.'_ Izuku thoughts concluded when he felt his phone ring, he looked and saw that it was from Midnight. The teen sighed, he knew that this is not going to be a check up call.

"Mom,"

"Izuku," Midnight called by him his name meaning that she was being serious. Izuku heard her tone and didn't sound like her usual self, it sounded like a disappointed mother. A mother that was disappointed in her child's behavior, that's what Izuku heard in that one word. The teen sighed before he spoke again and his mother heard him through the phone.

"Yes, mom."

"I think you already know that I know what you've done today." Izuku didn't answer and Midnight spoke again.

"I am very disappointed in you, young man. I gave you a pass for Stain because you saved Tenya and that there was agent, but this was unacceptable. You disobeyed orders, took on villians by yourself, and caused massive property damage." Midnight voice was hard as she was scolding her child, those around her have never heard her like this.

This was the playful hero Midnight and this was not the dominatrix Midnight. This was the mother Midnight. Izuku still didn't say anything, he just took the scolding as he looked out the window to see the moon in the sky.

"You will apologize to Gran Torino tomorrow and you will do what he says. Am I understood." Izuku finally spoke this time.

"Yes, mother." Izuku said, but it wasn't like his natural tone. It was in the tone of Shadow. Midnight raised her eyebrows at that, but left it alone.

"I will apologize and mom, I'm sorry."

"This conversation is not over, Izuku. We will be discussing more of this when you get home and also you are grounded for a month. No TV, no music, no laptop, and no games." Izuku nodded his head, he expected a punishment.

"Understood, mom." Midnight sighed and rubbed her eyes, her son was a difficult boy, but she also understood him.

"Izuku, I know you want to do good. I know you do, but you have to understand that there are rules and as heroes we must follow those rules. We are held to a higher standard than most and people look to us as role models.

"I know."

"I know you do. I saw the boy on the news talk about how you saved him and mother from the bank robbery. *Sigh* Alright that's it for now. Good night, Izuku. I love you."

"Love you too." Izuku said as he hung up the phone and continued to stare out the window. He was saddened that he disappointed his mother, he never wants to do that.

Izuku wondered one thing though. Why did he call Midnight mother? He never calls her that, it's usually just mom. Mother was a title for Holiday for he and his siblings always called her that or did she request that. Izuku shook his head and just went over to his bed and laid down.

He didn't need to worry about it. What he needed to worry about was boredom for tomorrow. What the teen didn't know that his actions, his message was sent and felt. Come tomorrow the teen will be at war with a powerful crime boss.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"WHATT?!" A man yelled angrily. This man was sitting in an expensive chair, his back was turned to the others behind him. The men behind him all shivered when they heard his yell, they knew that he was pissed...no, he was beyond pissed.

"You mean to tell me that my drugs, my men, my club, and worse of all my MONEY! Was blown to hell by some punk kid trying to be a hero!" The boss yelled again and this time one of them men decided to say something stupid.

"Well...the guys were arrested, not blown up." That man soon died as he was shot in the face by the boss. The gun was silver revolver and the barrel had smoke coming out of it.

"Anyone else." The boss warned as he put the gun down and stood up. He was now facing his men and most of them tried to avoid their eyes from his own. The boss walked around the desk and walked past dead man, he walked to the one next to him who was wearing a nice black suit.

The boss himself was wearing a white suit with a black tie, and white dress shoes, but none of that was important. What important was that the boss was seething with anger. He wanted to vent this anger and who better than his own men.

The boss walked up to the man and punched him in the face. He then walked up to the next one and punched him gut. Two men fell to the ground, one was holding his nose for it was broken and the other tried to not vomit. The boss walked back to his expensive desk as he was still pissed.

He had an empire, an empire that took years to build. An empire that no one, not even All Might himself could touch and yet somehow some teen did. This was an embarrassment to him and his empire.

He had avoided capture for years, he had avoided the law, the heroes, and the best part of it was that his empire was untouched. He has moved drugs, women, guns, money, hell even quirks.

People would pay top dollar for exotic and rare quirks. He has cops, hell even pros under his payroll, and those that aren't know not to fuck with him, but yet some kid didn't get the message. He was going to make him pay, he was going to make him suffer, and he was going to teach him a lesson.

"I want to know who did this and I want him dead! And I mean dead! As in his head mounted on my WALL DEAD!" The boss yelled and doors opened, one man came up to the desk. This man was different from the men with the black suits, this man had a blue suit on and had a phone in his hand.

"What is it, Number two?" The boss asked annoyed and the man spoke. Number two was the second command of the the boss's operation, he was his most trusted lieutenant.

"You going after the guy who hit the shipment and the money, right." The boss nodded and the man told him something.

"I know who he is. He's that kid that's been on the news for taking down Stain and he's the one everyone been calling the Prodigy." The boss snorted at this and pulled out a cigar from his jacket.

"So we got a punk kid who's the son of a whore. Looks like he's biting off more than he can chew when he decided to mess with my operation." Number two now looked concerned as he spoke again.

"I think we will be the ones biting off more than we can chew if we go after this kid." The boss paused as he looked at lieutenant and everyone else in the room looked at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Number two walked around the desk to speak with the boss. The men in the room saw the Number two whispered something to the boss and whatever he said made the boss break his cigar in half.

"Are you shitting me?!" The boss asked through clenched teeth as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Number two shook his head and showed him his phone, everyone saw the boss eyes widen and they were wide not for shock, but fear.

The men never saw their boss like this, they never saw him afraid, hell they thought it was impossible for that to happen. Something strange happened after a few moments of silence, the boss began to laugh. He began to laugh hysterically and stood from his desk.

"This is not bad news. No, not all. What this is…is an opportunity. An opportunity for me to take the **throne.** Boys, prepare my fastest jets. I gotta make some calls." Everyone now looked confused and the boss yelled at them.

"What are you all waiting for!? GO!" The boss yelled as everyone but his number two left. Number two looked as him as he rubbed his chin, he had seen this look in the boss's eyes before. Last time he saw it gave them the empire that they have now, but this time it made him worry. This time there was a possibility that they that he could lose everything.

"Are you sure about this?" The boss looked at his number two and glared at him.

"Don't be getting cold feet now."

"I'm not. I just making sure that we considered all our options here, cause if he comes for you then he's coming for all of us."

"We can do this. Besides I bringing outside help on this and they'll do it for the right price. Also make a few calls for me, I want the world to see this. Tomorrow night, the **Baba Yaga** dies." The boss said with laughter as the and picked up the phone that was on the desk and dialed a number. Someone answered it and the boss spoke to the person.

"How would like to become rich and famous?"

"I'm listening." The person said on the phone and the boss smiled.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next, Chapter 22: Wanted**


	22. Chapter 22:Wanted

**AN:** Yo peeps I bring you a new chapter and this one is a long chapter. I mean this is like 45 pages. A lot to get into in this one so i'll save that one for the end. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Also LordXG3 story is called **My Hero Academia Untold: The Fafnir Knight,** I apologize to him for that, but peeps check out that story. Like asap.

Reviews:

MasterBlade47: I thank you for that, being compared to those great stories is an honor

AnonymousWriter135: I want you and everyone to think like that. He is going to change, but it's going to hit him hard. Think a young Batman when we wanted to everything himself and said that only he could do it. That's Izuku mentality right now.

Not many reviews from last chapter, anyway enjoy the chapter cause it's a long one.

Also big News! **Mephiles** is coming! Mephiles the Dark is confirmed! You have all ask and now you've gotten your answer. The dark one, Shadow's Shadow is coming! Be ready for the darkness.

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Wanted**

A sound was being made, it sounded like someone typing on a keyboard. This person was typing very fast as he looked at his monitor. He was searching for something, for what he did not know, but he knew there was something that he needed to look for. This person is the genius of the Family. His name Miles Prower, or Tails as he wants to be called.

The blonde teenager was probably the only one that was awake...well, everyone outside of Omega. The machine tends to rest while standing in front of Rouge's door. Tails is sixteen year old average guy. There is nothing special about him physically, hell he looks like a nerd.

He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses on his face, and the only thing that makes him stand out is that he has two yellow fox tails with white tips. Outside of the tails he's an ordinary guy that no one would pay attention to, especially not girls. The only thing that makes him special is his mind.

Tails is a genius, there is nothing that he can't solve and nothing that he can't built. His mother would praise him everyday on his genius. She would tell him that he would be the smartest on the planet, that no one would be able to touch his mind.

Those praises would make the boy work harder, he was not strong like his brothers and sisters. In all honesty he was the weakest, but Tails doesn't need a gun, a sword, stingers, fire, or some kind of assault quirk. All he need is technology.

Technology is his weapon, with technology Tails can destroy anyone with nothing but a press of a button. He can steal your life, he could blackmail you, frame you, make you rich, make you poor, he could ruin you. His skills in hacking are unlike anything anyone has ever seen.

Tails is not a field agent, he is brother eye. He watches over his family with cameras, he tracks their enemies, and he locates them. And that is what he was doing now.

"This is bad." Tails said worriedly as he looked at a live footage of seven individuals that are in an airport. He recognized all of them from files that Trinity had on them and one of those seven is an agent.

Whoever got them together shut off all the cameras but Tails was able to reactivate one without it being noticed. He did this because Gambit had told that he got news of people moving into Japan and his elder brother wanted him to check things out.

"I need to tell, Rouge. Why the heck are they in Japan of all places?" Tails said aloud as he grabbed his laptop and then he stopped. "Wait...I can call Espio." Tails slapped himself for missing that simple idea.

 _[Espio, I need everyone in the living room now!]_ Espio who was a few rooms away and opened his eyes when he got the message. He put two fingers to his head and communicated with everyone.

 _[Everyone, go to the living room. Tails has something for us and it sounds urgent.]_ Everyone heard Espio message and woke up from their sleep and other activities.

* * *

"Ugh...This better be good, Tails." As shirtless Knuckles groaned as he got up from the bunk bed and jumped down from it. He found his leader sleeping under his. "Sonic, get up." Sonic groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Five more minutes." Sonic said lazily and his dark skinned brother was not having any of it. Knuckles grabbed the speedster by his foot making him yelp in shock. Knuckles then began to drag him to the living room to meet everyone else while Sonic was cursing at him.

* * *

"Mmmmm...looks like we'll have to cut this short." The voice came from none other than Blaze as she was at the edge of the bed looking down at her feet. There was someone down there giving them some pleasure and it was her lover. Blaze and Silver were in the middle of their "fun" when Espio called.

Blaze had decided she wanted Sliver to give her feet some attention and the teen at first refused it, but Blaze always gets her way in the end. Sliver always refuses anything that she suggests, but deep down he wants it. He wants to be dominated by her and that's one of the many things that Blaze's loves about him.

"I guess so." Sliver said as he stopped licking her toes, the teen had her right foot in his hands. Before the message was giving out the teen was pleasuring his leader's toes with his tongue.

He licked all over her foot, the toes, the ankle, and even the sole. Sucking on the toes, cleaning her red toe nails, and getting in between her toes. He wanted to leave no spot untouched by his tongue. Blaze moaned the entire time, the work of her lover's mouth on her womanhood was amazing, but this feeling she had received on her foot was something else. She was going to have him do more of it in the future.

Sliver didn't want to admit it but he loved her feet, he loved the smell of sweat on them. Blaze knew it as well, her lover would always stare at them when he thought she wasn't looking.

She would always tease him by having him give her foot massages with his hands. Sliver loved the feel of the smooth skin on his hands and now he got to taste it. The musk that filled his nose gave him an erection and he knew his lover know doubt saw it.

When he stopped, he looked up and saw the pout on his leader's face. The hellcat was disappointed that their playtime came to a short end. Sliver was about to get up when Blaze put a hand on his shoulders. Blaze brought her lips to his own making the teen's eyes widen. Blaze tongue played with his own, the very same tongue that caressed her toes.

Soon she let go, but not before biting his lip and pulling on it. The look on Silver's face was pure euphoria and it made the hellcat smirk. "Once we are done we will return. I was enjoying this…new foot massage." Blaze told him as she got up, grabbed her red robe and tied it on. Sliver got up as well their hands holding each other as they left the room.

* * *

"There goes my beauty sleep." Amy sighed as she heard the message, the cell leader got up out of her bed and woke up the people in her room. The people there were Shadowcat, Mystique, and BumbleBee.

"Let's go, girls." Amy said as they all woke up and grabbed their robes. Well Amy and Mystique did, the color being pink and black. Bee and Shadowcat had settled for the shirts that they were wearing.

* * *

"It seems, little Miles found something." Gambit said as he was walking beside Rouge and Omega. Rouge held Beast Boy in her hands as he was in the form of a cat.

"Does it have something to do with what you told me?" Gambit nodded to Rouge and she grew concerned.

"Most likely. My contacts in the thieves guild have told that someone was looking for assassins. A lot of movement in the underground and this time it's not our father's work. Something is going down and it happens tonight." Gambit told them as they arrived to see everyone else there and also saw a lot of coffee cups. When the family saw that cups they widen their eyes.

"Tails, have you been on your computer all night?" Rouge asked with concern in her voice. Tails has a habit of saying on his laptop and drinking nonstop coffee to keep himself awake. Their mother has warned him about, but it seems Tails didn't get the message.

"Yeah, but enough about me. You guys need to check this out." Tails pointed to the large flat screen TV where they looked and saw the black screen. Soon the screen came on and everyone saw the seven individuals in an airport. Tails brought facial recognition on the seven and everyone widen their eyes at their names.

"Holy shit." Sonic said now fully awake, he knew most of those people.

"Tails, is this live footage?" Rouge asked and the brother shook his head.

"It was before you all got here." Their brother told them and now Gambit began to speak.

"My contact was right. No one brings these people together in the same country unless you're trying to kill someone."

"Yeah, but who?" Amy asked, Rouge and Omega had idea, but kept silent until they had more evidence.

"It's not just those assassins I'm worried about. One of them is an agent and we all know him well." Mystique said as she pointed to one person on the screen.

"What the heck is that psycho doing there?" Beast Boy said as he shifted back into his human form. A growl was soon heard and everyone saw Blaze, the flames began to appear on the hellcat as she looked at the agent.

"How is that possible?! My mother would never let him roam free." Blaze said as she began to calm her flames.

"Not even father would let him go, he's too much of a loose cannon." Sliver said now as he glared at the agent. Whoever this agent was not liked by the Family or Trinity for that matter.

"Tails, even though this recorded footage can you still bring us audio?" Shadowcat asked and Tails nodded and inputted the commands on his laptop. Soon the family was able to hear what was being said.

"Each of you are the best killers in the world. I have paid top dollar to bring you all here and when the job is complete you will get the biggest score of your lives. Tonight one of you is going to become rich and famous." The family all looked at each other as they heard the boss speak.

"In this file is your target and the location of where he is." A man wearing an all black suit and had a black skull for a mask covering his head walked over to the assassins and gave them a black file.

Each of the assassins opened it up and four of them looked at each other, thinking that it was some kind of joke. The agent had a sick smile on his face as he looked at the file and two of the assassins just looked stoic.

"Is the some kind of joke." The voice was a female with a Spanish accent, she didn't like what she saw. The Spanish assassin had short ash blonde hair, slitted eyes, and by the look of her she seemed like a dyke. The boss smiled behind his mask which was very similar to the man that handed out the files.

"I know what most of-"

"I accept." The family heard a deep voice and it came from an assassin that was wearing all black. This assassin was tall...like very tall, from the camera he had to be 6'8 maybe 7'0.

Unlike the rest of the assassins they couldn't see his face, he was wearing a black mask that covered the lower part of the face, he had short black hair, and black eyes. The assassin was wearing a black trench coat and had black fingerless gloves, and on his feet were black boots.

"That dude is tall." Beast Boy said as he looked at the assassin.

"6'8 at best." Sonic said and Knuckles chimed in.

"6'9." Knuckles said next and Tails shushed them so they all could continue to hear.

"You accept?" The boss was surprised that he accepted so quickly, he couldn't believe it. "There will be cars out front with some of my drivers, they will take you to the city so you can prepare."

"Let's go." The man said as he and the dark skinned woman next to him left with the files in hand. The woman had no hair, she was wearing an outfit similar to what her partner was wearing.

The woman also had tribal tattoos, there was a black circle on her forehead and vertical lines down on each of her eyes, her face was stoic as she followed her partner.

"I'm in too. I can't believe the rumors were true, I finally get a chance to kill him." The next assassin spoke with an Australian accent. He had black leather jacket on, with red pants, and black boots. The man had a lighter in his hands as he flicked on and once it was on he stared at it like he had an obsession for fire.

"Tonight he is going to burn." The agent said with laughter as he left, leaving the four remaining ones to decide.

"What about all of you? If you are all the best then this contract should be no problem for you." After that comment was the others made their decision went ahead, they soon all left the camera view and the video feed stopped.

"That's all that I could get." Tails said as the television screen went black, everyone was quiet for a while until Espio spoke.

"Seven assassin's all in Japan and no doubt going after one man. I believe after hearing that arsonist words we all know who it is."

' _Shadow.'_ They all thought, the assassins target is their brother. Espio heard their thoughts and spoke again. "What are we going to do, Rouge?" Rouge was silent as everyone looked to their leader.

Rouge was silent for a few minutes before she sighed. She was about to make a hard decision and it was a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret. But before she could say it Blaze beat her to it.

"We do nothing. We can't help Shadow." The emotional members of the Family widen their eyes and protested. While the rational ones being Espio, Blaze, Omega, Mystique, Bee, and Gambit all stayed silent. They knew why she would not go help their leader.

"Blaze, what the hell are you talking about? Shadow is going up against seven deadly assassins and not just any killers, six of them are on Trinity's recruitment list meaning that there are very, very, very good at what they do. Oh and one of them is an agent that worked under your mother. Who by the way is arguably the most powerful flame user not just in Trinity, but the world." Sonic told her, Blaze knew he was right and she hated thinking that, but there was another reason why they couldn't go. Rouge was the one to explain why.

"Where are not going, none of you are going. Shadow has to do his own his own, there is nothing we can do."

"Bullshit!" Knuckles said as he continued. "We're family and family fights together. We can't just leave him by himself." Knuckles spoke strongly on the matter, the man has a strong belief in family after his first one betrayed him.

"That is an order!" Rouge yelled shocking everyone, Omega looked at her with his stoic face. Rouge was not known to show her emotions unless it was her teasing side, but this side of Rouge is one never seen. The bat began too shiver and it was not from the cold, but from her emotions.

"We can't help, Shadow. If we do then father will find us and can't risk that happening." Rouge said as tears began to come down her eyes, she wanted to go also, more than anyone she wanted to go. She wanted to be near him again, be next to him, follow his commands, hear his voice, she wanted her leader back, her brother, her...her **love**.

Rouge soon left after that and Omega followed behind her. She wanted to go back to her room and the way she left with all the tears in her eyes made Sonic feel bad and Knuckles feel worse. That was his crush he made cry.

"We all want to go, Sonic. Rouge and Omega want to go more than us, we all have our leaders, but they don't." Gambit spoke this time and he was now looking at his little brother. Sonic looked down knowing that he fucked up as did Knuckles when he saw Rouge cry.

"We can't risk Trinity finding us, it took two years for all of us to get back together. If we go out we risk the chance of getting captured. We have to believe in our brother." Espio said as he left them all, there was nothing more to talk about. The order had been given to the family and they will follow it.

"So that's it, we do nothing." Shadowcat said disappointedly as everyone looked down. None of them wanted to just sit and do nothing, but orders are orders and the threat of Trinity hangs over them.

"We just have to pray that Shadow will be alright." Sonic snorted at what Sliver said as he began to leave with Blaze.

"When has faith ever been on our side." Sonic said aloud, he was never one to really believe in god. I mean what god would give them the devil for a father.

"Come on, let's get back to bed. That means you as well, Tails." Knuckles grabbed the teen by the arm, forcing him away from the computer. Everyone soon left leaving only Gambit in the room, the cajun was staring at the floor. Soon he put his hands together in prayer.

" _Mère, Maria, s'il te plaît, prends soin de Shadow. Amen."_ ( In french: Mother, Maria, please look after Shadow. Amen.)

After the prayer Gambit left hoping that lord heard him and that he would watch over his little brother. If something happened to Shadow he would forever blame himself. The elder sibling is supposed to protect the younger ones, not the other way around.

* * *

Silver and Blaze had returned to their room, Blaze sat on the edge of the bed while Sliver stood in front of her. Sliver looked at his lover to see that her hair was covering her eyes.

"Shadow, can beat him. He's stronger than him, don't worr-"

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about something else entirely." Sliver was curious now as he kneeled down to face her.

"What is it?" Blaze heard the soft tone in her lover's voice, he was trying to get her to open up and that made her smirk. Sliver was the more romantic one of the two while Blaze was romantic when she's not being the dominant one.

"He was trained by my mother. If he is there, what are the chances that she is as well? What if she goes to **him** and tells him about me?" Blaze said worriedly and Silver knew she wasn't talking about Shadow or the agent, she was talking about the one person she always wanted to meet, but was forbidden too. Her father.

Sliver could see fear in her eyes. Not only was Blaze's mother is a feared agent in Trinity, but she is one of Wesker's best. A woman that never leaves witness, no less a body. Everything that she touches burns to ash and Blaze's father… well, that is a story that should never ever be told.

"She won't." Silver pushed some of the red hair out her face so he could see her golden slitted eyes. He could see some tears coming down from them and brushed them away.

"How do you know?" Blaze fired back and Silver just sighed.

"I don't know...I just don't know. I know that you want to stay hidden from him, Blaze. We all know and we will do everything that we can to prevent your past from coming out." Silver told her determinedly and Blaze smiled at that.

"I love you." Blaze told him and this time Silver smiled knowing that he was able to help her.

"I love you too." Silver kissed her and this time it wasn't a one of dominance, it was a kiss of love. When they broke apart Silver was about to get up, but Blaze still held him to keep him at his knees. Silver looked up at her face to see a look that he knew all too well, she wanted more… of him.

"I love you, but you know who else loves you?" Silver gasped when he felt something on his crotch. It was something smooth, soft, yet hard and it was pressing against his crotch. When he looked down he saw that it was her left foot.

"I told you that once we return I want my massage to continue, so you know what that means." Blaze had on cat like grin making Silver inwardly smile, his hellcat was always in heat.

"But it's late and-" Blaze shushed him not with a finger, but with her right foot. The foot that Silver was licking before the message was sent out. Silver was breathing hard as the smell of her foot was entering his mouth and his nostrils. He wanted to fight it, but he really didn't because he wanted to lick it more than Blaze wanted to enjoy the pleasure of it.

Blaze moaned when she felt the sole of right foot be licked and soon she leaned back. She untied her robe, letting her breast be free as her lover gave her a foot-job. She would be sure to give him something special as well and she would make sure that he never forgets who he belongs to.

' _We are going to be doing more of these massages. Mmmm...you can count on that, my dear Sliver.'_ Blaze thought as she moved her left foot up down on Silver's crotch bringing a moan out the boy.

* * *

Rouge had made it back to her room with tears in her eyes. Omega didn't know how to comfort her, so he just let cry. The heart was something that he was still unfamiliar with and no amount of research could help Rouge right now. The only thing that would help is the comfort of her leader.

"Omega, am I doing the right thing by leaving him?" Rouge asked with tears in her eyes. Omega didn't answer right away, he waited a few moments until Rouge composed herself.

"You are." Omega said stoically, Rouge wiped her eyes as her partner continued to speak. "Shadow is more than powerful to defend himself against the assassins."

"I don't know, O. Shadow never faced that many threats alone, he always had us or the Bullseye by his side. I'm worried that he will try to do something foolish."

"Negative. Shadow is powerful enough to defeat them all. With each battle, with each victory he gets stronger, and if all else fails he still has his rings." Rouge widen her eyes, the warriors were all forbidden from removing their rings.

It was an order by their mother. No one knew what would happen if they do. All they knew was that the Chaos quirk would travel through out their body and destroy them from the inside.

"Omega, let's hope that it never comes to that." Omega nodded and left her room. He stood in front of it as he always did, while Rouge laid down. ' _Be safe, Shadow.'_ The bat thought as she closed her eyes to sleep and dreamed of her love.

* * *

He was in a room with purple lighting, the room had a round bed, there was a mirror full of makeup and hair products. This room belonged to a female, as clothes were sprawled all over the floor. Someone was here he knew that, he soon heard a noise coming from a door and saw stem coming through the doors.

Someone was taking a shower. He sat down at the edge of the bed and waited. Soon the shower noise stopped, the stem stopped, and he heard the door open.

"You came." He heard a voice say excitedly, when he turned his head he saw a white haired female teen wrapped in a white towel and by the look on her face she more surprised than excited.

He recognized this woman as his teammate and sister, Rouge the Bat. He saw her walk towards the bed slowly. She crawled onto the mattress and they both looked each other in the eyes. Emerald green eyes met teal green ones, a teasing smile met a stoic face.

"Are you-"

"Let's get this done." He interrupted her, he said the sentence with no emotion and Rouge lost her smile, but nodded none the less. She would soon gain her smile again as she turned her head slightly to the side and leaned forward to him.

"I promise, you won't regret this." He heard her say as both their lips touched and they kissed. Her hands moved to his hair, he leaned back, and she got on top of him as they continued to kiss. Their tongues met and danced while their eyes were closed.

When they broke apart Rouge leaned up, he felt her weight on his lower body, and with their eyes still locked onto each other she removed her towel. He saw everything that her wet tan body had to offer. He unknowingly swallowed a lump in his throat as she slowly leaned back down to lips, and before anything else could happen everything went white.

* * *

Izuku gasped as his eyes opened, he was dripping with sweat as he took in breaths of air. Izuku soon sat up and moved his legs to the edge of the bed. The teen didn't do anything, but stare at the ground. Soon he heard his alarm go off and saw that it was 7 in the morning.

He sighed and got up, he didn't move like he was accustomed to. He moved almost like a zombie, he was distracted. His mind kept going back to the dream that he had.

Soon enough the teen made it the only bathroom that Torino had in his agency. He got there, walked in and looked himself in the mirror. Everything looked normal, but there was one thing he had to check and he didn't want to. The teen hesitated for moment, but he moved his hand to his pants and opened them to look at his crotch. Izuku nodded when he saw that everything was normal, he then leaned on the sink and took a sigh.

' _What the hell was that?_ Izuku rubbed his face as he tried to get the images of what he saw and did for that matter out of his mind, but he was failing miserably as his dick was getting hard.

Izuku groaned when he felt his erection in his pants, right now he was acting like a 13 year old virgin after having their first wet dream. ' _Come on man, calm down. I mean this is our sister for god's sake.'_ Izuku scolded himself... and his crotch as he took deep breaths to calm himself, but it wasn't working.

He tried thinking about new music, new fighting moves, song lyrics, hell even hummed that 6ix9ine _Kiki_ song, but none of it worked. He only made it worse when he thought about his classmates.

The images of Momo in her costume showing her large breast to world and Ochako's costume. Oh god, Ochako's costume showing the curves on his best friend's body. Her tight ass in squeezing in that costume, her breast suffocating to be free, that spacesuit showed her body off so well and it only made his manhood get harder as he wanted to get his hands on it.

At first his mind kept going back to Rouge, her body, her wet short white hair, her tan breast with pink nipples, and the feel of her lips. But now he wants to know what Ochako is like. What her lips feel like, what she looks like underneath the costume, what her tongue…

Izuku shook his head, he had to get his mind off those thoughts. Ochako was not that kind of girl and he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. He's not Minoru or Denki. The teen sighed as he turned on the shower and he made sure that it was cold. Super cold.

Once he got in he felt the freezing water hit his body and he felt better. He wasn't as hot as he was when he woke up and he didn't need to jerk off. I mean him jerking off, Izuku Kayama, the son of Midnight. Who is also known for her sexuality. That guy, him jerking off, that is disgraceful and would bring shame upon him. He doesn't do the jerking, instead he allows the girls to do it for him.

Izuku wasn't a virgin, he's had sex before. Hell, he did it with a couple girls and teachers back in high school before graduating. It was a big graduation party, but that story is for a different time. What's important right now is that this memory and he prayed that it was dream. He so desperately prayed that it was a dream, but in his memory he had sex with not just his teammate, but also sister.

Rouge from what he learned is his second in command and his older sister, so the fact that they fucked each other is somewhat messed up. I mean he's know there not blood related, but he still had sex with his sister. There also the age difference between the two, but that is for another time as well.

" _I promise, you won't regret this."_ Those were words that Rouge told him before they continued did their activity. ' _Why, why did I sleep with her? What was I thinking when doing that? Did-Did mother know?'_ Izuku thought as he washed himself, he never turned the nozzle to make the water warm. The teen decided to take a cold shower and that probably was for the best.

Soon he got out and went back to his room to change into his clothes. He decided not to think about the dream or Rouge right now, but that would be hard since he was not going out today. Izuku groaned when he remembered what Torino told him last night.

The teen was grounded and forbidden from going out. He was going to be in the house all day and he was going to be bored. "Oh well, there are things for me to do anyway. I need to look into red power I felt at the club." Izuku said aloud as he got dressed in his hero costume... well, it was his costume without the mask, gloves, and jacket.

Izuku grabbed his headphones and headed downstairs to join Torino for breakfast, he might as well apologize while he's eating. Izuku walked down the stairs to see Torino at the table in his costume eating some cereal. The old man saw the teen and didn't greet him. ' _Rude, but I get why.'_ Izuku thought as he sat down in front of Torino.

Izuku poured him some cereal and began to eat, both the old man and teen ate silence. Neither said a word and Izuku was never one to beat around the bush so he broke the ice first. "I apologize." Torino looked up from his bowl to Izuku staring down at his.

"For what?"

"I apologize for the way I was acting these past few weeks. I was kinda of a dick and you didn't deserve that." Torino gained a small smirk, the teen didn't even look up as he spoke. He was to busy eating his food.

"You know this won't get you off house arrest, right?"

"Worth a shot." Izuku said as he poured some more cereal in his bowl, the teen was quite hungry. Torino nodded his head and began to speak to Izuku.

"Listen, kid and really listen. We live in a world where everyone is looking for heroes to do the right thing and follow the law. The world right now is black and white. We can't go cowboy and be taking the law into our own hands. I get it you got a mess up past, but that does-"

"Let me stop you there." Izuku finally looked up as he and Torino looked each other in the eye.

"I respect you, I really do. I think you're bit senile, but I still respect you. You trained All Might after he lost his teacher and basically made him into the hero that he is. But never and I mean never say that you get it. You have no idea what it's like to live a life with no memory of your past. Not being able to remember your life as a kid before it was stripped... no, **robbed** from you. You don't know what it is like to be cut open and turned into something else entirely. You don't get it and you never will. I have responsibility and that responsibility is to make sure no one ends up like me." Izuku told him as he got up and went back up the stairs. Leaving Torino alone in the kitchen with his cereal.

"Oh and I'm apologizing to you cause my mom ordered me to, but I'm not apologizing for what I did. A message needed to be sent to show people and show those cowards that we're not afraid." Torino got up and went to the stairs to look at Izuku.

"We don't need you to do that. We have All Might for that. The criminals wouldn't dare make a move knowing that All Might is still around." Izuku stopped and flashed to Torino, the teen looked down at the elder and elder looked up at him.

"Is that what you think? That criminals are still **scared** of All Might. In the past that may have been true, but that statement now is so, so, so, **false**. The criminals are not afraid, they're more dangerous than ever. They see what the pros see and the people see, and that's All Might is not the same." Izuku turned his head to the TV where it should a highlight of All Might's villain battle.

"They see that he's not the same. Yeah, he still has that charisma and smile that he's become known for. He also still has his massive and powerful strength, but they also see something else. They see that he's older, slower. It's only a matter of time before he has to retire or worse one of them kills him successfully. Trinity knows about his weakness and yet after all these years they haven't made a move on him. Ask yourself that." Torino face now became grim, what Izuku is saying is starting to make him worry. Izuku eyes were still locked on the TV as it was showing images of All Might.

"They know the weakness of the most powerful hero on the planet and yet they haven't even moved on him. All Might hasn't even faced an agent, no less seen one. Why is that? Is it because they don't believe that there is strong enough to kill him, they can't be true since they had me and others? Is it because they're not worried about him and that he's nothing but a fly on the wall that will get swatted? Probably, but the answer is this. They want him to be afraid. They want him to look over his shoulder. They want him to know that they know the truth and when the time comes there will be nothing that he can do to stop them." Izuku finished saying as he looked back down at Torino to see that the old man had sweat on his head.

"All Might time is coming to an end, and when it does. God help all of you, because the monsters, the demons, and even the devil himself is going to come up and they are not going to go back down anytime soon. So ask yourself this. Who's going to be strong enough to stop them? Cause my money is not on the top ten." Izuku turned around to walk up the stairs, leaving Torino to contemplate what he just heard. Torino shook his head, Izuku last words made him want to ask one question.

"Wait you said that the top ten wouldn't be strong enough. Then who is, you?" Izuku stopped halfway up the stairs and he didn't turn around. He thought about what Torino said and he had an answer.

"Sometimes it takes **monsters to stop monsters**." Izuku wasn't speaking about himself, he was speaking about his brothers and sisters, his family. Deep down in his heart and no matter how much he boasted about himself, he knows that it's going to take more than one man. He would never admit it publicly, but he knows he is going to need help and Smoker is not it.

Not because of his skill, the man can no doubt fight, but he wants him where he is as a spy in the force. He wants an in ear in the hero community. No, what he needs is more.

He needs soldiers, warriors, fighters, people that have no problem getting into the mud and fighting dirty. People that are willing to cross the line if need be and not hesitate in doing so. He needs his family, they were all trained in fighting, in sabotage, in warfare, and in killing. Maybe it's time for him to find them, but that is a topic for another day.

Izuku made his way back up the stairs leaving Torino down below, the elder had a stoic look on his face. What Izuku said to him got him thinking about the recent villain attacks. USJ and the Nomu, Stain and Terra, Mystique at the Festival, and now Sabertooth. The winds are changing and Torino believes that the worst has yet even come.

' _I need to speak with Toshinori.'_ Torino thought as he left Izuku in the agency, the teen wasn't going anywhere. Torino soon left the agency to go on a quick patrol and speak with Toshinori.

Izuku was in his temporary room for the last day, he was laying on the bed listening to some music. The teen checked his phone and saw that it was 7:45 and he sighed, it was going to be a long day. ' _I guess I could work out.'_ Izuku thought as he got down and did some push-ups.

* * *

 **With Shoto**

Shoto had gotten up this morning and put on his hero costume. This was his last day of training with his father before going back to UA. He has learned more about his fire quirk since training with him and their exercises were not bad. His father was still strict on him, but at least he got brakes now and wasn't throwing up his lunch.

He also has seen many of his father's sidekicks, they speak a great deal about him. They told him about how Endeavor was a loner and didn't really converse with everyone, he would always spend his time in office. Now he's different, he's more active, asking people how they're doing, asking about their families, and even willing to teach them a few things.

More evidence to Shoto that his father has changed. Shoto was in room looking at himself in the mirror making sure that everything was good for him. ' _I didn't expect this internship to turn out like this, but I can actually say that I enjoyed spending time with dad.'_ Shoto thought as he was about to open the door, he paused.

There was one thing he needed to ask his father and that was about the baby. He opened it and walked to the kitchen where he saw his father in costume having some coffee and reading the paper. His mother was humming while cleaning the dishes and his sister was at the table looking over some papers for her students.

' _Since there both here, I guess it's best to ask now.'_ The halfa thought when he sat down at the table. "Shoto, good morning." His father said, his mother and sister said the same.

"Morning." Shoto simply said as he took a deep breath, he hoped that he wasn't going to regret this.

"Mother, father, I need to ask you something." Enji and Rei looked at their youngest son with curious eyes as did Fuyumi. She widen them when she realized what he was going to do. ' _He's going to ask it.'_

"Did you two lose a child?" Enji spit his coffee out his mouth and Rei dropped a dish on the floor, the glass shattering.

"Shoto... h-how do you know that?" Enji asked his after he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Shoto was in an uncomfortable position, he figured that this would happen, but he still continued on.

"Shoto and I heard you and mom talking about it." Shoto didn't answer, it was Fuyumi and she gave her brother a knowing look. The look telling him that she got his back.

Enji was silent for a few moments, he didn't want to tell his children about the baby. Rei was leaning on the sink as she processed what she heard. Shoto and Fuyumi didn't get an answer, they began to regret what they asked. Shoto was about to speak when someone interrupted him.

"We're so-"

"He died." It was Rei that answered as everyone looked at her now. Enji looked at his wife with sad eyes, he knew that she was going through pain as was him. The flame hero sighed, it was time to tell his children the truth, he only wished that his eldest son was here.

"Yes, your mother and I tried to have a child many years ago, but like she said moments ago, he died. There was a miscarriage around month three of her pregnancy. There was nothing that we or the doctors could do. It was just nature." Enji told the children and Shoto looked down, Fuyumi had tears in her eyes as she went to hug her mother.

"I'm sorry." Shoto apologized and for the first time he was genuinely sorry for his father. For years he cursed him and wanted him out of his life, but now he just felt sad for the man.

" **Toya**." Rei said as her daughter was comforting her. Fuyumi and Shoto didn't know what it meant, but Enji did.

"What? Who's that?" Fuyumi asked and her father answered for her.

"Your brother, Toya was going to be the name of your brother." Enji said as he sometimes wondered what his son would look like. Would he look like him or Rei? Would he have their quirks or his own? The questions have never left him and they will never leave him.

Enji sighed as he stood up from the table, it was getting late and it was time for him and Shoto to leave. "Shoto, come. We have to get to the agency." Shoto nodded and got up, he went to hug his mother and said goodbye to her. Shoto headed out the house first then Fuyumi leaving both Enji and Rei in the kitchen still.

"I didn't think that you would tell them." Rei started as Enji looked at her, his flames had been turned off. Enji walked closer to her so they were meters apart.

"I-I thought that it was for the best. If we kept it from they would've gotten anxious. I apologize if I said too much." Rei shook her head and looked up at her husband, their eyes connected.

"It was fine." Rei simply said as their eyes were still glued to each other. Enji was admiring his wife's beautiful features. Her snow white hair being one of them, it's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. In his quest for power, he never thought to think that he may have the most beautiful and gorgeous woman in the world.

Rei was doing the same, she was looking at her husbands handsome features. His fiery red hair, his square jaw, his muscles, and the fact that this costume made his muscles looking even tighter was making her blush right now. She turned her head to the side and Enji didn't like that, he wanted to see his wife. He wanted to see her face, her lips.

Enji grabbed her chin softly and began to turn her head back towards him. He didn't know he was doing it, but he began to lean down. He was going to kiss her...no, he was going to give her a real kiss. A kiss of love, a kiss that she deserved. Rei saw this and widened her eyes when she saw this. She began breathing deeply, she didn't know what to expect. Her face became red with anticipation for her husband's hot lips that were about to touch her own.

Their lips were so close that Enji could feel the cool air coming from Rei's mouth and Rei could feel the heat coming from his mouth. They were about to touch when they got interrupted.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot the papers." Fuyumi said and her voice made her parents quickly separate from each other. Fuyumi saw that her parents had blushes on their faces and she just looked between them. Her father was coughing into his hand while her mother covered her face to keep her blush hidden.

"Well... I'm going to go. I will see you both tonight." Enji quickly said and Fuyumi saw him leave. She then turned to her mother and gave her a knowing look. Rei saw the look and entire face turned red.

"Not one word."

"I didn't say anything. You do you." Fuyumi said with a smirk as she got grabbed her papers and left leaving a still blushing Rei. ' _Looks like our family is close to getting whole.'_ Fuyumi thought with a smile.

* * *

 **With Izuku Hours later**

Izuku was sweating bullets as he got done his workout. The teen had been working out since Torino left. He had nothing better to do. He was currently doing sit ups to help pass his time. "297...298...299... 300!" Izuku screamed as he hit his mark, the teen soon got up and grabbed his towel to wipe himself off. He then grabbed his phone as he checked the time and it was only noon. The teen sighed again, he still had 12 hours until the punishment was over and by then he would probably be asleep.

Izuku laid down on the bed and grabbed his laptop which was charging, since it was noon that meant that everyone in his class was probably out on patrol. He might as well check on them.

" _Checking in on everyone. How are your internships going."_ Izuku texted everyone in their group chat and he was responded by the rest of the class. The first was Ochako.

GravityGirl (Ochako): Mine's is going well, I've been learning some new moves.

That text made Izuku blush a little, he wondered what kind of moves she will show him. The teen shook his head when heard his laptop bing again.

Musichead (Jiro): It's been cool.

Izuku smirked, that was typical Jiro short and simple.

Static (Denki): Dude, I saw the video of taking on Stain.

Izuku rolled his eyes and responded.

UH (Ultimate Hero): I did my job.

TheDarkone (Fumikage): That was some fight you had. You looked like an animal mauled you.

Invisigirl (Toru): Yeah, Izuku looked some so badass and hot.

Toru text was met with many likes and thumbs up from the girls and guys.

Ladiesman (Minoru): Izuku, HELP ME!

Izuku raised an eyebrow and wonder why Minoru would need help and then he realized who he was with. ' _I warned him about my aunt Yui.'_ Izuku thought with a smirk.

UH: I warned you, aunt Yui is a slave driver. Btw you are on you're own, ttyl.

Ladiesman: NOOO!

Acidqueen (Mina): Hey Zu, I heard that you blew up a warehouse full of drugs.

Sparkleman (Yuga): I heard that as well and I thought that it was bright.

RedRiot (Ejiro): That was so manly and not only that you destroyed a strip club that held money. Super Mainly!

' _What is with him and manliness?'_ Izuku thought as more people started to respond.

Mo (Momo): Izuku, are you alright?

UH: Yeah, I'll be fine. Also I like the commercial.

The text was met with likes as well since Momo was in a cosmetic commercial. Izuku continued to talk with everyone that was on the chat.

He was glad that were doing well in the internships and that were learning more about their quirks. Izuku talked with them roughly until 1:45 and then he let them go and told them to work hard. After that he closed his laptop and he was back to square one which was nothing to do.

His grabbed his phone and decided to call his aunt Yui, who was also pro hero Mt. Lady. He has not spoken with her in a while and he might as well see if he could help the class pervert out.

"Hello," He heard the voice, his aunt sounded like she was eating something as she was on the phone and there was the sound of a vacuum cleaner in the background.

"Hey, aunty."

"Zuzu! How are you sweetie?" Yui was excited to hear from her nephew, she heard from Nemuri that Izuku had been acting out.

"I've been well."

"Really, caused I heard from a certain someone that a green haired boy was acting out and causing trouble. You want to tell me?"

"I don't need to since mom already has."

"Watch the sass, but yes you have a fair point." Yui scolded him and she could now see why Nemuri was frustrated with her son.

"Izuku," When the teen heard his name he knew it was about to get serious. Whenever his mom or his aunt call him by his full name there is something that needs to be discussed.

"I know, aunty. I told mom that I was sorry and I would listen to Torino."

"That's not what I want to discuss. Your mom is trying Izuku, she never had a son before. No less a son with a messed up past like you."

"Hurtful, but carry on."

"Nemuri is still new to the whole mother thing. She's trying to be that mother you lost and the mother that is also dealing with a...well, you know." Izuku knew what she was trying to say. Nemuri was trying to be a mother to a weapon.

"I know and I always thank her for that." Yui heard the sincerity in his voice and smiled.

"You know what might make her happy."

"What, aunty?"

"Watch our interview tonight at 8. Your mother and I are going to be discussing costumes and how heroes need them to be-"

"Provocative." Izuku said sarcastically.

"Well that and also some other stuff."

"Alright aunty, I'll watch it. Also can you teach my classmate something."

"I am. I'm teaching him how to be a great cleaner."

"I guess that's fine, bye aunty."

"Bye, Zuzu." Yui said bye and Izuku hung up the phone. He saw that it was 2:30 and he decided to take a nap to help pass time. Maybe when he woke up something interesting would be going on.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A man was smoking a cigar while looking out a window. The penthouse was high above streets with a city view. The man took the cigar out his mouth as he looked at the city, he blew some smoke out. The city was Hosu, a place that he made his empire grow. He started from the bottom of the food chain and rose up taking out everyone that was in his way, including his own father.

He and his best friend, his number two, they killed his old man. When his father was out of the way he took control, avoiding everyone including the heroes. There was only one thing that he wanted and that was the throne. He wanted to be king and after tonight he will be. Tonight he will get rid of the myth, the man, and the legend.

"Boss," The boss was brought out of his thoughts when his number two called him. He turned around to see his second in command with one of the assassins. It was the one who creeped him out the most, this one seemed like he knew his target. The boss sat down in his expensive chair which was in front of his mahogany desk.

He put his cigar out on the ashtray as the assassin stood in front of him. "What do you want?" The boss asked impatiently and the arsonist just laughed.

"A quick question. Where did you get the information on him? I'm just curious." The assassin asked the boss narrowed his eyes at him.

"A source." The arson knew he wasn't going to get straight answer, so he just laughed and flicked lighter on. The boss saw the arson stare at the fire, he didn't take his eyes off it.

"Fine by me, just wondering. Listen you might as well pay me now, cause these other guys are just a waste of time."

"Oh, really. Do tell me why?" The boss said sarcastically and the assassin did tell him why with a sick smile on his face.

"Because unlike them I know him. I trained with him, fought with him, we killed together. Hell the last time I saw him he ordered me to burn down a village. So that's why I'm better than the others. They know him from reputation, I know him personally." With that said arson left leaving the boss with questions.

"Boss,"

"Is everything ready for tonight." Boss interrupted his number two and he nodded.

"Yeah, everything is a go. We're just waiting on your word." Number two said as the boss took out another cigar and lit it.

"Good, good. At eight tonight we will go live, tell the assassins." Number two nodded and got his phone out to call his people. He soon left the boss in his office to be alone. The boss smoked the cigar with a smile on face, the man was excited.

' _Tonight the Baba Yaga dies and come tomorrow I will be the new **Kingpin of Crime**.' _The boss thought as he blew smoke out his mouth and leaned back into his chair. Tonight is going to be a night that will be not be forgotten.

* * *

 **With Torino: three hours before contract goes live**

Torino had been doing a patrol, he had to go solo since Izuku was on house arrest, but while he was doing it, he thought about what the teen said before he left. That the villains are not afraid of All Might. What Izuku said left an impact on him.

' _There have been a number of villains that have been making more public appearances. It's almost like there coming out of the shadows, that they see All Might's time is over.'_ Torino shook his head, he looked up when he saw that he was at the coffee shop.

Torino walked in and gained a small smile when he saw an old friend. There sitting at a table was a strange animal drinking some tea. "Hello, Nezu." Torino greeted the principal, he wanted Toshinori, but something must have kept the idoti from coming.

"Gran Torino, it has been too long." Nezu greeted as he put his down his tea. The elder hero and animal shook hands before Torino sat down in front of him. "I know you're wondering why Toshinori didn't show, well it's because he went over his limit again." Torino shook his head at hearing that, his idiot student is just as reckless as ever. Now he knows where Izuku gets it from.

"The idiot never learns."

"I suppose not," Nezu took a sip of his tea before he spoke again. "But why did you need him? Is there something that you would like to discuss." Nezu saw the elder face become conflicted and he knew that there was something on Torino mind.

"The boy told me something."

"Izuku, what did he say?" Torino sighed before speaking as he began to tell Nezu what Izuku told him.

"He told me that villains are not afraid of All Might." Nezu put down his cup completely down when he heard that and he looked at Torino to see if he could get a reaction out of him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, but I will say that there have been a number villains with powerful quirks showing themselves and it seems after each villain the next one is-"

"Is more powerful than the last." Nezu finished Torino sentence for him and the elder nodded. There was a moment of silence between two until the animal spoke again. "Izuku, may have a point. Did he tell that the people that took him also know about All Might's secret." Torino nodded and Nezu continued.

"Did Toshinori tell you that they also know that is greatest enemy is weak as well?" At this Torino widen his eyes, Trinity not only knew about All Might, but AFO as well. Torino suspected that the monster could still be alive and now he heard the proof.

"Then what Izuku said is true. They're not afraid of us and they're not afraid of him. They're just waiting for the right moment." Nezu saw Torino grab his head in disbelief, for years people have lived under the shield of All Might, but now that shield is damaged, cracked, and it's only a matter of time before it becomes completely broken.

"Yes, I expect right now they are playing the waiting game. If they wanted them dead so badly they would have gone and done it the moment they found out. Now there just toying with us, but not him." Torino looked back up to Nezu determined face.

"The brat?" Nezu nodded his head as he sipped some more of his tea.

"Yes, he knows that they are coming and trust me when I say this, he of all people will be ready. We have to have faith in Izuku when the time comes. He will be our only defence against them." Torino now remember something that Izuku said before he left.

"Sometimes it takes monsters to stop monsters."

"Excuse me?"

"It's something that the brat said, he said that it takes monsters to stop monsters." Nezu rubbed his chin when he heard that.

"Monsters as in more than one." Torino nodded as he began to speak more.

"Yes, I don't know this for sure, but I think the kid knows something that we don't." Nezu could believe that, it must mean that more of Izuku memories are starting to return.

"He could be talking about his team." Now it was Torino turn to be confused, he was never told about a team.

"Team?"

"Yes, it seems during those early days of Izuku's life, he was part of a team. We know that they're somewhere in the world, but we have no clue where." Torino nodded and looked at the clock, it was late. 6:00 pm to be exact and it was time for him to finish up the last of his patrol. After that he could go to the corner store and buy some dinner for the brat and him.

"Well I hope we're wrong Nezu, cause if what we discuss is true then the world will need All Might more than ever." Nezu nodded and shook Torino's hand, the animal soon headed back to UA while Torino left the shop.

* * *

 **With Izuku: two hours before the contract goes live**

He was hot. Hot, sweaty, and breathing hard. His hands were moving all over the place, he felt hands on him. He felt the hands on his chest, his neck, his face, and in his hair. Whoever was touching him was touching all over. He felt something on his lips, in his mouth to be exact, his tongue was tasting something. He couldn't make it out what it was, but whatever it was, was rolling all over his own tongue. It soon came clear to him that he was kissing someone.

The feeling of the kiss was soon gone when he felt other's person tongue be removed from his mouth. His eyes soon caught on to who he was kissing and it was Rogue in all her naked glory as the bat was on top of him. He saw her body and his eyes didn't leave it.

"You are good kisser, Shadow." Rouge said in a tone of lust and desire. He had never seen her like this, she was about lean down to kiss him again, but for some reason he felt daring and he leaned up. He caught her by surprise as he was now on top and she was now underneath him.

He felt her hands roam all over his shirt, starting to feel his body. Soon he felt her hands go under the shirt and he assisted her. He took off his shirt and tossed it the side, and now the bat had a clear view of his chest and abs. Her hands on his bare skin felt good, they felt warm, and he felt excited.

He saw her stare at his chest with a blush and he saw her own chest. He saw her luscious breast, her pink nipples, and she saw his eyes. She smirked and put a hand on his cheek. They locked eyes for a moment until she spoke.

"Go head." She said and with those words were all that he needed. She guided him to her nipple and he began to suck it like a newborn baby.

"Ohh...mmhmm," He heard her moan, he wanted to hear her do it again so he began to fondle her breast making her moan more.

"Yes! Shadow, keep going!" He heard her scream his name and he would keep going. He began to lick the nipple bringing more moans out of her. He felt his hair be gripped by her, her nails near his scalp, her breathing turned into pants.

He soon would remove his mouth from her nipple and began to lick up. He let his tongue caress the line in between her breast, he went even further up. He soon reached her neck, she moved her head to the side to let him have it. She gave him her neck like he was vampire ready for blood. He licked all over neck, leaving a trail of salvia, he could taste the soap that she used from the shower. He kissed her neck, no doubt trying to leave marks on her skin.

"Shadow," He heard her say, their eyes locked onto each other again and this time he leaned in for the kiss. They kissed again, lips met, tongues danced, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

When they separated, there was a trail of salvia connected to them. He was about to go back to her breast when he felt something near his crotch. It was her hand, he got the hidden message and allowed her to do the honor.

He felt her hands all over his pants, she found her way to the button and undid it. When he felt the button be undone he removed them along with his briefs. He felt relieved that he had finally freed his manhood from that tight prison. He looked back up to her face and saw her eyes on it.

He gasp when he felt her warm hand on his hood. She let out a small laugh as she was rubbing it, then she went to stroking it which made him let out a small moan. Up and down was the movement of her hand. Their eyes locked on to each other, they both had anticipation and excitement in them.

"It's so hard and big, impressive for your age. I've seen my fair share, but this will be the one I'll never forget." He heard her say and he won't lie he felt pride when he heard that.

"Are you ready?" He spoke for the first time since entering the room. This time it wasn't an unemotional tone, but one filled with nervous and emotion. It was so unnatural for him to speak like that. There was only one that could cause him to do that and this woman in front of him is not **her**.

She nodded and with a smile she put her other hand on his cheek. "Yes, I'm ready." He heard the excitement in her voice, and he was excited to.

They looked down to his hood and together they aimed it at the entrance of her womanhood. When it was knocking on the door they looked back up to each other and with one thrust everything went white.

* * *

Izuku sat up quickly from the bed, he was breathing hard, he was hot, he had sweat on his forehead, and worst of all he had a very hard erection. The teen put his hands to his face and sighed. ' _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Izuku scolded himself as he can now confirm now that he did it. He had sex with Rouge and it felt good. The teen rubbed his head and checked his phone, it was 6:45.

He sighed and grabbed his laptop, it was time for some research on the power he experienced at the club. ' _Chaos Blast, I remember reading that name when I looked into my siblings. Now it's time what I else I can find.'_ Izuku thought as the screen loaded up and his monitor came on with his mother's file. Izuku moved the mouse to folder with the names of the Chaos attacks.

Izuku moved the mouse to the first one which was his Chaos Blast. He clicked on it and there was a video, it was training video. Izuku clicked and the video showed himself in a large metal training room. There were bots surrounding him and he began to fight them.

Izuku saw himself defeat the machines, but eventually more came out and they began to attack him and just like in the club Izuku body gained a red glow and rings glowed. His eyes turned red and he let out one loud scream. "Chaos Blast!" He heard himself scream in the red energy poured out like a wave and destroyed all the machines and wrecking the training room.

"Chaos Blast," Izuku knew that voice anywhere, it was his mother's. "An attack that allows Shadow to destroy anything in his path. A good maneuver when clearing the room full of hostiles. The blast does leave him tired and winded, he needs to use it wisely. It his unknown whether or not Shadow can transfer this blast into hands." Izuku thought the video was done, until he heard another voice.

"Only time will tell. Bring the next one." That voice gave Izuku shivers, it was male voice that carried authority. He had an idea on who it was and his mother confirmed it.

"Yes, chairman." Izuku snarled when he heard the word chairman, it was his target that spoke. ' _Wesker!'_ Izuku thought with venom, the man that turned him into the weapon and the murder of Maria. Izuku wished that he was in front of the man now so he could kill him, but the time will come. He just needs to be patient.

After the teen was done he clicked onto the next one and the next one, he was going to watch them all. The next one was Sonic and that was **Chaos Control**. The video was the same except this time it held Sonic instead of Shadow. Sonic was standing still with his hands behind his head and looking uninterested.

Then all of sudden round orbs appeared around him. Each of the orbs was in a silver color and had holes in them, those holes carried their weapons. The orbs began to spin and fire bullets at Sonic, Izuku saw his rings glow gold and his body be covered in blue lighting. When Sonic moved all the orbs were destroyed, the camera didn't get any of what the blue haired teen did, but Izuku saw it when they slowed the replay down.

"Chaos Control, another one of the Chaos powers. It seems this power allows Sonic to stop time and move as fast as he wants for a limit of **three seconds**. I suspect the time limit will increase as he gets older, but the possibilities are endless when one can stop time itself. Like the blast, the control leaves Sonic winded and tired. We must see if we can increase their endurance to prevent this fatigue from setting in."

The next one was Amy's Chaos Quake. Amy's video was different, unlike Sonic and Shadow, her's was outside. Amy was in an open area with tanks and cars surrounding her.

" **Chaos Quake** , the most powerful of the Chaos moves. Amy dear go ahead." In the Video Amy nodded her head and made a fist with her right hand. Her rings began to glow much like Sonic and Shadow, and strangely enough there was a pink glow surrounding the hand that she made a fist with.

Amy brought that fist over her left shoulder and thrust it forward. Izuku widened his eyes when he saw the fist hit nothing, but he was wrong. His sister fist did hit something and looked like it reality for it was shattering like glass. Soon a powerful force erupted from the spot that she hit and traveled to the vehicles. The force destroyed everything in its path and made the earth rumbled.

"The quake is the strongest and most dangerous of the chaos attacks. I will be forbidden Amy to use this unless it's a true emergency. The girl has the power to destroy the world with one swing of her fist." Izuku saw that Amy was kneeling on the ground and was out of breath, it seems all Chaos attacks bring the user to a massive fatigue.

Izuku went to Espio where it showed his brother in front of a large group of people, the people were all men and looked to be soldiers. Izuku watched the film and he saw his brother's face became one of focus as he unleashed a psionic attack. Unlike Shadow, Amy, or Sonic, you couldn't really see Espio Chaos Break. All you could see was a purple glow explode out of him, one would think that would be fine, but that was far from the truth.

The men all fell down and they never got back up. "The **Chaos Break** puts everyone in a brain dead like state. Espio destroys their brains with this one thought. A deadly move that can leave someone in a fate worse than death. It also seems if one mind is powerful Espio can use the break to rip information out forcefully." Izuku whistled at that as he clicked on the final video.

Silver was in the same area as Amy when he watched the video. Sliver like the rest of the warriors rings glowed and a green aura surrounded his body. Izuku saw his brother bring his arms and legs in and like he was the center of gravity everything was pulled towards him. Tanks, cars, and debris, everything was going towards him. Silver let the junk comes toward him and then he opened his arms out letting the green wave of energy send debris flying all over the place.

"Chaos **Repulse** , a move that allows Silver to turn himself into the center of gravity, making everything comes towards. Then once he sees that it's enough Sliver expels it much like Shadow Chaos Blast. Since Silver has telekinesis for his quirk, I wonder if he could channel all that power into one push."

That was the last thing of videos, Izuku sighed as he took all this. He saw that the time was 8:00pm, he decided to just relax and watch TV downstairs. His mom interview was today and he promised his aunt that he would watch it.

When the teen got down there he turned it on to see that there was something wrong with it. The TV channel seemed like it was breaking apart and Izuku narrowed his eyes when he saw it. There was someone there and he was causing this.

* * *

 **Villain's Bar: Time is 7:30pm, thirty minutes before the contract goes live.**

Tomura and Terra were waiting in the bar for the rest of the recruits to come. Tomura was making a house of cards while Terra was playing with her hair. Kurogiri wasn't with them nor was Killmonger, they were together getting Killmonger's friends.

"So," Terra looked at Tomura to see him still messing with his cards. "You and Stain were like that, huh." Terra glared at him, Stain was still sour subject for her. More importantly she didn't like people bringing up her relationship with her former master.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm not judging. You do you." Tomura said casually, Terra was about to kill him with a rock until the door open and showed a man in purple suite.

"Giran, you better not be alone." Tomura said as he looked at the man with a dangerous eye. Giran smiled and took out a cigarette, he wasn't afraid of Tomura.

"Yup, and here they are." Tomura and Terra saw more people come in the bar each one with different from the last. Both official members of the League eyed each of the people, to them they seemed capable and strong, but if they were willing to go war remains to be seen.

"Tomura, Terra, let me introduce you to them. The green lizard here is called Spinner, he's very good with knives. The muscular one with one eye is Muscular, he killed his fare share of pros and is famous for killing the water horse duo or something like that. The one in the gas mask is called Mustard, the man in the mask and top hat is called Compress. The black one is called Twice, he's... strange. The chick is Magne and the young school girl here is called Himiko Toga."

"What about him?" Tomura pointed to another member of the group that Giran brought with him. This one was different from the rest, he had black hair and burn marks, he almost looked like Frankenstein.

"You can call me, **Dabi**." The one called Dabi said and that was it.

"Fine then, this is here is Terra. She was a student of Stain until that shit went sideways, but now she's with us. Where waiting on a few more people to join us. They should be here soon." Toumra said and as soon as he said that a purple opened.

"Speak of the devil." Tomura said with a smile as Kurogiri and Killmonger have returned from their mission and Tomura could see that they didn't come empty handed. After Killmonger and Kurogiri exited the portal two more individuals came out and they were women.

"I thought you said three, I only see two. Where's the third?"

"Dumbass OD." Killmonger said angrily, he was disappointed that his old comrade ended his life with drugs, but he found two of them and that was better than nothing.

"Tomura, Terra, and the rest of you. I want you to meet Knockout and Scandal Savage." Knockout was tall woman with red hair and big bust, she was a good looking since the men were looking at her, and she was wearing a black army outfit. She had a smile when she greeted everyone, that couldn't be said for her friend.

Scandal was a short girl, much shorter than her friend. She had brown hair in a bob cut, she was wearing a brown jacket, black gloves, had black pants on, with matching black boots. There's also something about her that screamed dyke and she an aura that said don't fuck with her.

Scandal saw all the men eyes and growled at them, most of them backed off. "Yeah, fellas don't mess with her. Trust me, that's a dyke that you don't want to mess with. Btw Knockout and Scandal are a thing." Killmonger said with humor in voice as he went behind the bar with Kurogiri.

"Why the hell did you bring us here, Killmonger?" Scandal asked Killmonger with impatient, she did not want to be here. Killmonger looked to Tomura and Terra, and the leader of the group nodded his head.

"We need your help. We need all of your help." Killmonger started as Terra went next.

"There some shit going down and I mean bad shit. A group is moving in the shadows and they are not your ordinary villains." Tomura was next and this time you caught everyone's attention.

"Tell me, have any of you ever heard of Trinity?" Tomura was met with silence as he looked around the bar. "I guess not, Trinity is a secret organization that has kidnapping people, taking quirks, and killing everyone that gets in their way. We suspect that they are up to something."

"Then leave this to the pros." Muscular said as he wasn't interested in none of this.

"The heroes don't know." Killmonger told the giant man hotly. "This is serious, tell me how the hell an organization like this can move in the dark without anyone hearing about them? We don't know their plan, but we do know that this kid connected to them." Killmonger soon turned on the TV and everyone in the bar saw a picture of Izuku.

"Are you serious? This kid is connected with this big bad organization." Killmonger had enough of Muscular and created spikes.

"That kid murdered my little brother and destroyed my village! I saw him and other monsters take my people and burn my home to the ground!" Scandal and Knockout never seen Killmonger that angry, the other villains saw his anger as well. The two women knew that he lost people close to him, but they never seen him show his emotions like this. They could see from his eyes and emotion that he was serious.

"He also killed my father." Terra now spoke glaring muscular and next was Tomura.

"And he defeated two monsters that were created to kill All Might. This kid is not human, it's not a kid to begin with. What he is, is a monster and guess what there are more of him." This shocked everyone in the bar as Tomura continued to speak.

"They call themselves agents and they are **powerful**. I saw one rip the brain out of the Nomu like it was nothing, I saw him get up after being stabbed in head with glass, I saw him get up after being burned alive, and the worst part about all of this is he wasn't even the leader of Trinity. He's was just one of those agents. These people are no joke, they are not afraid of the pros or villains, I can tell that just by looking at Izuku. The kid stared me down and made me feel death." Tomura sighed as he took of the hand that was on his face, it was his father's hand and his most precious hand. AFO was watching this all with a smile on his face, his student was growing and he couldn't be more proud.

"Look you might not believe me, hell when I think about this over and over it sounds crazy, but every word I said is true. Everything that Terra and Killmonger have said is true. There is something evil going on in the world and no one knows about it, but us. The heroes can't be trusted, hell they have been infiltrated by Trinity and if that is true then that means they're not coming to save us. Which means the fate of the Japan and possibly the world may be in our hands. You may not trust me, you may not like me, but I'm about to say something that I hate saying. **I need your help**. If you're in then I thank you and will make sure that you're greatly rewarded. If not, you know where the door is."

Killmonger jaw dropped, he never thought Tomura of all people would publicly ask people for help. Terra couldn't believe it either nor did Kurogiri. The man has known Tomura since he was a young boy that his master found, it's a testament how much the child has grown.

"What do you say?" Tomura asked everyone and their were murmurs among them. He didn't know what they were saying, but he hoped they were going to join.

"I'm in." Everyone looked towards the voice and saw that it came from Killmonger friend, Scandal. Tomura was surprised, he actually had a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm joining because I've been hearing that name for under the street for a while. They're right, something is going down. World leaders, gangsters, drug lords, heroes, villains, you name it. They all gone missing or turned up dead, people think it's accidents, but after awhile you start to question what's going on. Plus I got nothing better to do and that was a helluva of speech. Did you write that down or was that off the top of your head?"

"Top of my head." Tomura told her honestly and she laughed.

"I like this one Erick, he's not bad. Rough around the edges, but not bad." Knockout spoke next looking at Tomura and the young adult blushed, making Killmonger laugh. Tomura put the hand back on and went back into the broody teen.

"Anyone else."

"I'm in to." This time it was Dabi and after Dabi it was Toga, then Spinner, Compress, Magne, all of them began to join in.

"Then welcome to the League of Villains, let our future be- Are you serious?" Tomura looked at Killmonger and his friends as their phones began to ring. Killmonger looked at it and widen his eyes, he then turned to Tomura.

"Turn on the TV, get any channel on." Kurogiri heard him and turned to the news. Everyone in the bar saw that the channel was not working almost like it was breaking apart, but then the feed cut. It was replaced with a man sitting in chair, his back turned to them and he was surrounded by men wearing black masks.

* * *

Everyone saw this, this was happening all over Japan. Heroes saw it, civilians, cops, kids, sidekicks, everyone was looking at their television to see what was going to happen next and they got it when they heard a voice. Izuku was watching, the Family was watching, and Trinity was watching.

"This city has a problem... someone thinks that they can be a hero." Everyone heard the voice say. They wonder who he was talking about, some thought that it was some prank, but they would soon find out that this was no game.

"This hero thinks he can come into my city, mess with my business, take out my guys, destroy my operation, burn my money! He thinks he can fuck with my empire! He thinks he can fuck with me!" Everyone heard his voice get angrier with each word that was said, whoever he was talking about really pissed him off.

"Well they will soon find out that no one and I mean no one fucks with me! No one fucks with the **Black Mask**!" Everyone saw the man turned around and they widened their eyes when they saw the man. He was a tall man wearing a pure white suit, he had on black tie, and had a black skull mask covering his face or that's with they thought. It looked every time he spoke the masked moved with him, like it was stuck to his face.

"So tonight this problem goes away because there ain't nothing in the world that can't be solved with a little bit of **money**." Black mask laughed at the sentence and everyone widen their eyes when they saw a large amount of cash on the table with man himself standing next to it.

 **Play War by T-moe and Clearside**

"This here is $50,000,000 in cash. Tonight someone is going to win it. Tonight there are seven of the best assassins in the world in our city."

"Holy shit." Killmonger said in shock when everyone saw images of the assassins appear on the screen. "That's **Deathstroke**." Everyone saw a man in orange/black armor with half his face showing orange and the other half showing black.

" **Copperhead**." Scandal said when she the next assassin appear. Copperhead was spanish woman with green snakes eyes and she was wearing brown vest.

" **Deadshot**." All Might said fearfully as he knew the assassin from his time in America. He heard that he was the most deadly shooter in the world and that he never misses.

" **Electrocutioner**." Smoker said as he heard about the scarred man from his time in the army, hell he know most these assassins.

" **Pyro** , that idiot!" Killer frost screamed when she saw the agent face on the monitor. "He's going to expose us!" She continued, she was about to leave the base to kill the traitor, but she was stopped by the chairman himself.

"No, I known about his defection for sometime and I've already assigned Bullseye to it. You going will bring more attention towards us because of your face. Bullseye will handle it, besides I want to watch this." Killer frost widen her eyes when she saw Wesker next to her, he was with Gero and the chairman had a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"I'm going, Pyro was one of mine and it's been a long time since I've seen Shadow. I wonder if he remembers me." Wesker heard the female voice and nodded his head.

"Don't bring too much attention to us, but show them our power." Wesker told her as she left. The next two assassins appeared and they caught Wesker by surprise.

"Interesting." Everyone heard Wesker say the word and they all looked back to the monitor to see what he was talking about. They widened their eyes when they saw the next to assassins.

" **Onyx**." Kurogiri said and everyone looked at him. "She's an assassin from South Africa, but not much is known about her." After her, the last assassin was shown and even AFO was surprised by this.

" **Bane,** in Japan? What is he doing here? He's a mercenary so why is taking money as a contract killer." AFO was spoke with surprise in his voice as Black Mask went back to speaking.

"One of them is going to win fifty million dollars and all they have to do is kill this kid." Midnight widen her eyes in horror as did Yui, Nezu, Torino, All Might, Endeavor, Ochako, Katsuki, Shoto, and everyone else that was watching when they saw images of Izuku appear on there screens. Izuku narrowed his eyes and turned around to walk upstairs, he grabbed his jacket that was on the hanger. He would be out tonight.

"Tonight we all win! Tonight one of you is going to be rich and famous, while the loser... well, we get rid of the Baba Yaga." The screens showed rapid images of flames, bullets, dead bodies, and last had one everyone in horror. It was an image of Izuku, but no one knew that since the person on screen had a mask covering his face and black goggles covering his eyes. But the green hair was visible and anyone that knew the teen knew that it was his hair.

The Family widened their eyes when they saw the image, Wesker narrowed his own behind his shades, and Midnight jaw dropped. Her son's past was coming into the light.

The criminals in the bar widen their eyes as well, even AFO was surprised. He knows the stories behind the name and he couldn't believe that this child was the myth.

"Baba Yaga? What the hell is that?" Mic said aloud and was looking at everyone one of the teachers. They were in shock as well.

"It's Russian." Everyone turned to Nezu to listen to him. "It's Russian for... **boogeyman**." Nezu worriedly, gone was his calm face, it was replaced with one of worry and concern. He looked to Toshinori and All Might got the message.

"Tonight is a night of celebration, because after all this done. I will be the king." The screens went black and it showed a wanted poster with the assassins next to it. On that wanted poster was an image of Izuku in costume and it said **Wanted:** **Dead Only**.

Torino had quickly left the store the moment he saw that Izuku was the target, he dropped his bags and began jet boosting to the agency. When he arrived he didn't bother opening the door he just kicked it down.

He didn't see Izuku in the living room so he jet boosted upstairs and barged into his room. When he got in he widened his eyes, Izuku was not there and the window was opened letting air in. Torino heard his phone ring and answered it without looking at the caller id.

All Might hung up the phone and looked at everyone in the room. He didn't say anything because the moment everyone saw his face they already knew the answer. "Nemuri is going to pop a blood vessel." Aizawa said as he rubbed his face.

Izuku was riding on a motorcycle that he stole from a random person, he was heading into Hosu. He watched the video, he saw the assassins, he saw the contract, he saw the man that put it out, and he was going to take him down. Izuku was not in the mood for games tonight. He was going to take down Black Mask and his assassins, and any one thats gets in his way will be sorry. Be it cop or pro. You do not put a contract on his head and expect nothing to happen.

' _You want a war Black Mask, you got one! Tonight your criminal empire will come to an end!'_ Izuku thought with determination as he pushed the throttle down hard and the bike zoomed off. He passed a sign that said he was four miles from Hosu. Izuku was not coming for Black Mask, the assassins were not going to fight Izuku, no they were not. They were going to face **Shadow**.

"Should we send back up for the kid." Frost said to Wesker and he smiled as he ate his popcorn.

"Seven assassins, a fifty million dollar prize, and an army of gangsters, all going against Shadow. I say the odds are about even."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 23: Shadow vs All!**

* * *

 **AN:** Whew, man that was a long chapter. Man do we have a lot to get into, so this will be a long author note.

I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and now let's break it down. Izuku is up against the assassins with no back up what so ever. Yes I got the idea from Batman Arkham Origins, loved that game. Love the whole series really. But i wanted to do a arc where everyone sees Izuku against some of the baddest. You'll see each and every fight push and push him for these are some of the baddest in the game, no pun intended.

Now when with Bane, this is not the bane everyone thinks, he's my version of bane. So no this is not a venom using, spanish wrestler or the Dark Knight rises. No this is my version of Bane for this story. I repeat **my** version of Bane. I want the name used, but trust me when I say this person is not alike DC Bane.

As for what the assassins look like. Copperhead looks like her video game version. Deathstroke looks like Judas Contract animated movie. Deadshot looks like injustice 2 version. Onyx look her up from Batman bad Blood and you'll have your image. Pyro looks like x-men evolution costume in all. Electrocutioner looks like video game version. Black Mask has the mask **stuck to his face** , it's stuck to his face. Oh and he will fight shadow and Black Mask has a quirk. Get ready for **Shadow vs Black Mask!** That will be final fight of the arc and it's going to be loaded.

Now the League. I got scandal and Knockout from the second Suicide squad animated movie. I thought that they would be cool in this story and they have their own origins. I hoped you guys like the speech by Tomura, you can see that he knows that Trinity is the real deal and that he's growing as a character.

Rouge and Shadow. First I hoped everyone loved the Family scene, I was glad to bring them back into action. Now Rouge and Shadow, whew. That was my first lime, lemon, or whatever you guys call it. But yes Rouge and Shadow did have sex and Rouge does have feelings for Shadow. This is **still** **Izuku and Ochako** , but remember when I said that she would have competition and that it would be a tough ride for them. Well here you go. I also don't support underage sex, but this is for the story please don't report me. I like this site and people like my story.

Silver and Blaze, I hope everyone enjoyed that scene between them. I bet some of you thought about jerking off lol. But nah serious you can expect some weird shit when those two are together in a room, but you can also see where their relationship is at. Sliver is romantic and Blaze is dominant. Blaze wants her past hidden, why you may ask, well continue to read as the story goes on.

Tails kinda fight like someone from Watch Dogs 2 as a hacker, thought that I should put that out there. Also Amy looks like zero two from Darling in Franxx, if you're having trouble getting a good look on her.

Endeavor and Rei, I hoped you guys liked that. You can see how their progressing in their relationship. Also I think that Endeavor has the best character development in the whole show and manga. If you read the manga you will understand why i said that.

Dabi, yeah, continue to read on. His story is not good, and it's dark. That's all I'm saying.

What else, what else, oh, yes. **Mephiles** the dark is confirmed for this story. I repeat **Mephiles** is coming. I will also try to do intros soon, probably for this arc. Don't kill me, it will be my first. There probably won't be all anime songs, but more so rock songs or hardcore hip hop songs. Also the theme musics for this arc will be **War** by T-Moe, **Payback** by Juicy J and Kevin Gates, **Animal I have become** by Three Days Grace, and **Voices** by Motionless in White. They will be some of the songs being played while I write. One of them might make it as a intro I don't know, but we will see. There will be more I have plenty, but those are the one at the top of my head.

Oh yes Shadow is cocky and overconfident, that's also part of the story. He will lose and he will lose badly, but in season 3. Shadow is going to hit a low point and it's up to the family to bring him up. It's like Batman when he started in beginning, he wants to do everything alone and believes that he is only that can do it. But like Batman, Izuku will learn that he needs a family and that he needs allies. Which is why Izuku might or might not go rouge to find his family, who knows lol.

Last thing and then I'm done. Izuku is going to have to confront a lot of demons, which are his feelings for Ochako, thinking about leaving UA and find his family. Being the successor to All Might all that and more. It all goes down in Season three.

Alright that's it! See ya next chapter peeps, and get ready for the action is coming.


	23. Chapter 23: Shadow vs ALL!

**AN:** Peeps, this is it. This is it. Shadow vs ALL! Let the battles begin.

On a another note I assuming you all seen the new cover image. I have to thank **Shonaku** , he desinged this in like a day and I loved it. The cover really symbolizes what is happening to Izuku. Yes Izuku will have the red hair.

Now onto other things, I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter and No and I repeat **NO Joker** will be in this. Don't just jump to conclusions after one chapter. I thought you guys would've learned by now, when you think it's a fast ball coming I throw you a curve ball and you miss. Keep assuming and keep guessing because you never know what's coming. **Shadow will fight the Black Mask**.

Also we are coming up on the one year anniversary of the story. On the anniversary I may no be able to give you a chapter, but I will give something don't worry. They might be some omakes that will times spent with Izuku and Midnight, Inko's last moment before truly passing on.

Other things, ya know. But I want to thank everybody for that. I didn't think that this story would be popular and that it would get 800 fav's in 11 months. That's just amazing you I'm grateful for you guys. I do this for me and now I do it for you.

 **Reviews:**

Lightningblade49: Yes and yes

Shonaku: Thanks again for the cover bro, you a real one.

god's executioner REBORN: Bane from dark knight, no. This is a totally different one.

barbatos009: 100, more like a 10000

AkeenCarter: Love your story btw. But the final battle is going to be AWESOME

Papon777: Para Bellum is coming for all factions.

TheLethalSperg500: No Joker, but there is more to toya/dabi in this story.

MasterBlade47: Izuku is going to show the world that there is a new sheriff in town and he is not like All Might

 **AN:** Alright that's it for reviews, as always read, enjoy, and comment. Also the intro done and I think you guys may like it.

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

 _Regular_

* * *

 **Intro Song: I am... All of Me by crush 40**

The music starts with the camera zoomed in on a white gloved hand loading a smg. The camera zooms out to show that it's Izuku on top of a roof with a mp5k. He loads the gun and walks to the edge of the roof eclipsing the full moon. He then clocks the gun back and the camera switches scene.

The music picks up as the camera goes to a scene where Izuku is riding a black chopper motorcycle down a street. His eyes narrow as he aims for a hotel entrance that has blast shields around it. Izuku speeds up as gets closer and once he is close enough he jumps from the bike letting it crash into the doors.

 _I see no, hear no evil_

 _Black writing's on the wall_

 _Unleashed a million faces_

 _And one-by-one they fall_

Izuku while in the air fires the loaded smg at the people in the hotel that was filled with gangsters. The windows shattering from the bullets from both sides. People were falling out of windows as they were hit with bullets.

 _Black-hearted evil_

 _Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all I am_

People are rioting in the streets as the camera switches to another scene with Izuku looking down at everyone in the streets. Cars were flipped over, fires were all over place, and gun fights were happening everywhere. Izuku looked up and flashed away.

 _I... I... I... I am...!_

The scene changes with a happy Izuku being with his friends, Ochako, his teachers, and Midnight at UA. The another flash appears and it's with Izuku with a stoic look as Team Dark, Maria, Bullseye and the rest of the Family are beside him.

 _Here we go buddy, here we go buddy_

 _Here we go, here we go buddy, here we go_

Shoto, Endeavor, Tenya, Smoker, and Torino, were all running through the streets of Hosu with many fires all over place. The teachers of UA are watching from the school. Class 1-A was watching the tv screens with concerned looks and Ochako holds her phone to her chest as she watches the tv with worry.

 _Go ahead and try to see through me_

 _Do it if you dare! (Dare!)_

 _One step forward, two steps back, I'm here_

 _(One step forward, two steps back)_

The scene changes again where Izuku flashes in front of a gangster with a black skull mask. He kicks him, then he flashes to another with a large machine gun and brings both his fist down on his skull, and he flashes for a third time and swings kicks the last goon. Once all are taking down he flashes to the ground with him kneeling and his eyes scanning the area.

 _Do it, do it, do it, Do it!_

Izuku was walking through smoke as bullets were being fired at him. Izuku's face was pure rage as red energy surrounds his body and bullets were bouncing off him.

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside and hold on for dear life_

Izuku unleashed a massive Chaos Blast that sends everyone away. The scene changes with Black Mask on rooftop with the assassins behind him. He points to the city, they walk forward to the edge and they jump off the roof. The scene changes again with bar doors opening and you see all the members League inside.

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

The scene changes with Bullseye standing face to face with Shadow as the teen glares at him with all the hatred that he can muster. Bullseye holding a gun to his head with a smile on his face.

 _I am all, I am all of me! (I am, I'm all of me!)_

The scene changes to Izuku standing over a afraid gangster and teen with a look of murder in his eyes.

 _I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)_

 _I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)_

 _I am... (I am, I'm all of me!)_

The scene ends with Izuku face to face with the Black Mask and the assassins on top of a large roof. Izuku closes his eyes, when he opens them green eyes turns to red and he reaches for his limiter rings.

 _(Here we go... Go!)_

The intro ends with the gold rings clattering on the ground and the show title appears in red lettering.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Shadow vs ALL!**

* **VRRMM** * That was the sound of Smoker's car as he slammed the gas pedal in his silver mustang. The car was speeding down the street and breaking all the traffic laws known to man. The cop/spy had saw the footage just like everyone in his precinct, he saw the assassins and he saw their target. His handler, Izuku Kayama, aka Shadow. Smoker knew the moment that he got a call from Nezu that Shadow was gone and it didn't take a genius to know where he was headed.

Smoker clenched his teeth when he thought about the situation that is about to go down in Hosu. Hosu was a small city that had not often seen big hero battles, the last one being Stain, Sabertooth and the Nomu's. But now Black Mask put out a contract with some of the best killers in the world going after it.

' _That city is about to see hell tonight.'_ The smoke man thought because he knew with Shadow in the city combined with the assassins and Black Mask, things were about to get to **loud**. Very, very, loud.

* **RING** * Smoker heard his phone ring and looked at the tablet in his car, it was Izuku. ' _Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_

"Hel-"

"The assassins, tell me everything." Smoker shook his head as he heard the command. That wasn't Izuku, it was Shadow.

"Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. I heard about him in my time in the army. Rumors say he was a subject of a failed medical experiment. This experiment gave superhuman reflexes, basically making him a **supersoldier**. He's killed dozens of heroes making him a terminator. He... he also killed Erasrehead's father. He is the real deal and known to be the world's best and ultimate assassin."

"We'll see. What about the rest?" Smoker weaved pass another car as he told Shadow the rest.

"Copperhead is said to be poison expert and I thought it was a he instead of a she. Electrocutioner is street thug who made it big time and I've heard Deadshot's skills rival that of Bullseye. Pyro-"

"I know about him. He and I are going to have a chat." Smoker heard the darkness in the teen's voice and that made him worry.

"What about the last two?" Smoker sighed at that one as he explained them.

"I don't know about them. They are a mystery even to Trinity." Smoker was met with silence on the other end and wondered what happened.

"Shadow-"

"Please, I don't know!" Smoker heard the cry and widen his eyes, that wasn't Izuku's voice. He then realized what Izuku was doing and he went back to focus on the road. Shadow is currently 'talking' with some gentleman on the location of the Black Mask.

"Sorry about that. I was busy with something." Smoker rolled his eyes as he spoke again.

"Shadow, I'm going to level with you. You got the whole Hosu police department looking for you, they got orders to bring you in and **lethal force** has been authorized. Not only that you also have pros in the city looking for you. And let's not forget about the bounty on your head, which makes you public enemy number one. I'm not going to lie, there could be some people other than the assassins looking to cash you in. Money tends to bring the worst out of people. What I'm saying is… What are you going to do?"

"Who's the **Penguin**?" Smoker widen his eyes at the name, he realized that Izuku made someone squeal. Izuku had ignored the monologue that Smoker had given as he continued "talking" with his new friend.

"He's a gun runner. We have reason to believe that he's been working with Black Mask to expand his trading circuit. Why do you…* **Sigh** * Never mind. But you didn't answer my question.

"I found where the Penguin's hiding and I'm heading over there now. Also to answer your question. I plan on finding Black Mask and putting an **end** to this. Anyone that's get my way will get taken down. Follow the bread crumbs, they'll lead you to me.

"The bread crumbs? What the hell-" Shadow had hung up the phone and Smoker shook his head. ' _Become his spy she's says. Look after him she's says. Why the hell didn't I say no to Rebecca when she asked me for shit?'_ Smoker slammed the gas pedal down harder as car roared making it's to Hosu.

* * *

 **Endeavor's Agency**

Shoto saw his father making calls, he was telling everyone that he had available to get Hosu. Once he was done he looked at him. "Shoto, your going home." Enji order his son and Shoto was not having it.

"But father,"

"But nothing, Shoto. You're going home. The internship ended the moment that video feed went out, this is no longer something for a hero in training."

"But I handled the Nomu's and Stain,

"This is not Stain or the Nomu's!" Enji roared at his son and Shoto hasn't seen that anger from his father in many years. Enji saw what he did to his son and sighed.

"Shoto, listen to me. Those villains are not your typical villains. They are trained killers, meaning that they will not hesitate to kill you at a moments notice. The best thing for you to do is listen to me get home. I want you to be safe son." Enji had came over and put an arm on his son's shoulder.

"If anything happens to me, I want someone to be there for our family. I'm not doing this because I don't trust your skills. I'm doing this because I **love you**." Enji told him and Shoto heard the sincerity in his voice. He could see that his father meant every word.

"Dad,"

"Endeavor," Enji and Shoto looked to the door to see one of his father's sidekicks. Enji nodded his head as he flamed on. It was time for him to go.

"Take my son home." Endeavor order his sidekick and he nodded. Endeavor soon left his office and headed out into Hosu to find Izuku. Shoto saw his father leave and didn't like it one bit. He wanted to go out with him as well. He wanted to help Izuku.

"Shoto, come. Endeavor will be fine, he's faced dangers before." Shoto heard the sidekick and nodded.

His father's sidekick began to lead him out of the office, but he will soon realized that Shoto had other plans for him. Shoto was about to do something reckless and he knows that his father will no doubt kill him for what he's thinking.

' _Sorry dad, but I'm not letting you do this alone.'_ Shoto thought as he and the sidekick were in the elevator going down. His father had taken a chopper to Hosu to get to city quicker, so he was officially out of the building.

"Sorry." The sidekicked turned to Shoto and before he could react the teen froze him solid. Shoto knew from meeting his father's associates that this one was not flame based pro, meaning he was not getting out of the ice.

When the elevator stopped the teen quickly got out and headed to the entrance. When he got outside he saw a frenzy. Everyone was on their phones looking at images of the assassins and Izuku. Shoto though ignored them all and found a taxi cab.

"Hosu, now!" Shoto order and the cab driver looked at him insanely.

"Are you crazy? Hosu is the last place anyone should go, that place is about to be crazy. I'm not-" The man stopped talking when Shoto gave him a cash and he man counted it.

"Your funeral." The man sighed as he slammed on his gas pedal and made his way to ground zero which is about to be Hosu.

Shoto was one of many that was reacting to the live contract. Some were moving to Hosu for action, some were staying where they were safety, others just watched curiously, but all were worried for the boy that was made enemy number one.

* * *

 **With Midnight**

Nemuri felt like she was having a panic attack. Here she was in news studio where she was supposed to an interview on hero costumes with her best friend Mt. Lady. But before she can even get introduced a crime lord goes on the airwaves and puts a contract out for all to see. The target, her very own son and the worst part about all of this is that UA told her that Izuku is gone. And she knows where he's gone to.

"Nemuri, breath." Mt. Lady or Yu, calmly said to her as she saw the woman and worried mother pace back and forth with heavy breathing. "You need to calm-"

"Don't tell me calm down!" Nemuri yelled at her, Yu knew that she didn't mean it. Her emotions were out more than ever and she understood that. "My son is out there with... with a bounty on his head! You know what he's like and you know where he's going. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to be out there!" Midnight screamed as some of the cameramen were taking cover to avoid her fury.

"I want to be out there as well, Nemuri, but we don't know where Izuku is. Yeah, he went into Hosu, but where. The city is pretty big and searching for him will be like a needle in a haystack full assassins." Yu sucked her teeth at what she just said as she her best friend began to breath faster. ' _Wrong choice of words. Damn it, Yu!'_

"Hey, be useful get me some ice and water!" Yu yelled at anyone that wasn't Nemuri, she needed to cool this woman off and she needed to be their for her. ' _Izuku, please be safe.'_ Both Yu and Nemuri thought as the clock ticks. It will only be a matter of time before an assassin finds Izuku.

* * *

 **UA**

All Might watched television with fear as he saw the images of the assassins, they were going to start coming for his students and he was able to do nothing. ' _Damn it!'_ All Might slammed his skinny fist on the table. Everyone saw the frustration on his face and heard it in his voice.

"What are we going to do? Mic asked aloud and the conference room was silent for a while.

"Deathstroke is coming after him." Everyone looked to Aizawa to see his face and his face this time was not the stone cold bored look. No, this time it was fear and worry. Deathstroke is the one that killed his father. His father was pro just like him and had the same quirk as him, but Deathstroke was able to kill him. And now the murder of his father is going after his student.

"We can only hope that Endeavor will get to him first." Nezu said as he saw the pain on Aizawa face.

"Endeavor is nowhere near Hosu and when he can gets to Hosu he has to find him. The police have been given the authority to use lethal force to bring him in. Plus from what I seen from the kid he's not going to listen to the police." Snipe was the one that was speaking now as everyone began to see that Izuku literally has no backup in the city.

"How far are Smoker and Naomasa?" All Might asked as he looked at them all.

"They're about an hour an half from Hosu." Nezu told him and All Might stood up. The man knew that was too much time and the assassins wouldn't wait that long. Even if it took more of his time away he had to move. The pro stood from his seat and channeled his power to buff up, but it was a failure and he coughed up blood.

"Toshinori!" Everyone screamed as the saw their friend collapse to the ground. Present Mic and Eraserhead went over to help him while Recovery Girl checked on him.

"You are passed your limit, Toshinori. If you go any further your body will be severely damaged." The nurse told him as All Might struggled to get his breathing together.

"Toshinori, I'm afraid that All Might will not be helping us tonight. Tonight it will all be, Izuku." Nezu told him sadly as All Might cursed at himself for being this hurt and allowing himself to get injured. Now because of his stupid limit Izuku may die and it will be all his fault.

' _Please Izuku, be safe.'_

* * *

 **1A**

All of 1-A had seen the news and were all on their group chat, all except Shoto. They were all trying to get in contact with Izuku, but he wasn't picking up. They wanted to know if he was alright. If he was safe, if he needed help, if he was alive.

They had seen villains from USJ and some from their time as interns, but they never seen this. This something else and they knew that because they looked up the assassins, they found the stories on them. Their hero guardians in their shock at seeing the assassins told them about the stories.

Izuku was going up against people that had killed dozens of heroes and they did it with ease. Hell these are people that even the top ten would think about fighting and now those killers are not after just some pro. They're going after their class president and friend. One in particular was worried the most and that was Ochako. She had sent the most messages, she called, she left voicemails, she texted him, she did everything that she could, but she got no response.

Gunhead told her that all the pros in the area are heading to Hosu and assured her that they will save Izuku. Ochako didn't know whether to feel safe from those words or concern. She wanted to feel safe because it was Deku, she's seen him fight and get up like it was nothing. He beat Stain, he beat the Nomu, he beat everyone in Festival. There was nothing that could defeat him.

' _Gunhead's right, the pros will get Deku and they will keep him safe. Besides it's Deku, there's nothing that can hurt him. He's basically the green haired version of All Might, he can't be stopped. But... but what if. That man on the Tv said that these are the best killers in the world. What... what if... something happens?'_ Ochako shook her head of those thought, she shouldn't be having them. But they didn't leave, her mind. They stayed and haunted her.

Ochako held her phone tightly to her chest as she bit her lip. She pulled it out and wrote another text message to Izuku, she didn't know whether or not he will see it, but she needs to let him know.

 _'Deku, please wherever you are, please be safe. That Black Mask guy said those seven are the best killers in the world. Please be safe. The class needs you, we all need you.'_ Ochako sent the message after that and it was met with much approval in the group chat. Everyone was echoing her statement, they all wanted Izuku to be safe.

 _'I need you, Deku.'_

* * *

 **The Bar**

"The Baba Yaga. You want us to fight the Baba Yaga!" Scandal growled at Tomura and Killmonger for keeping this information from her.

"In our defense we didn't know about that." Tomura said as he looked at the dyke. Terra didn't know what was going on and why some were freaked out by the name Baba Yaga.

"Ok, what the hell is a Baba Yaga?" Terra asked aloud and she didn't care who answered her, she just wanted answers. She got them, but not from anyone in the bar, but from the voice on the computer.

"The Baba Yaga is a boogeyman to the underworld, young one." Everyone in the bar turned to the computer to see it's purple screen and hear the from voice coming from it.

"To us that live in the criminal underworld, he's a ghost, a myth, a legend. No one has seen him, but all know the name." Terra began to understand what she was being told, but she was still confused.

"But why the fear, even if it's just name. I mean he's just one man." The bar was silent until AFO spoke again and he told Terra a story about the name.

"A good couple years ago there was an Italian mob family that ruled the city of Manhattan in New York. They were your old school gangsters, meaning they had a rule. A rule that they lived by and honored. That a rule was simple and easy. No killing or dealing to children. Everyone else was fair game, but children were off limits. Many of gangsters and crime families at the time followed this rule, even the Yakuza to some degree. Children were the one thing that were innocent to everyone, until a new generation came."

"A new generation?" Terra asked confused, she didn't know what he meant.

"Yes, villains are like heroes when it comes to time. As the time changes so do we, there will always be someone new and different for heroes or in for the case of villains."

"Someone new and worse than last group." Kurogiri said and AFO continued.

"Kurogiri, is right. For villains someone new always means someone worse. This new wave of criminals came into Manhattan and dealt drugs to everyone, including children. They were ruining lives before they could even start. The Italian mob called a sit down, to resolve things peacefully before the city saw blood. The mobsters that were invited had no intention of doing peace. They wanted the city and knew they were in the way. So they wanted them gone.

"They were going to kill them." Terra said as she began to see where this was going.

"Not just them. They were going to send a message to the whole city. That the city would be theirs and no one could stop them. That they can hurt them from anywhere and that no one safe. Children I have been alive for a long time and there once was a time when you kill a man that you send flowers to his family. Now it seems you **send the family with him**." Terra and some of the younger ones in the bar widen their eyes.

"Y-You don't mean," Terra said fearfully as AFO next word confirmed it.

"Yes. The mobsters hired a man to kill the families of the Italian mob while they were at the sit down. It was a task that seemed so impossible, all the families of the Italian mob had the best protection the city could offer. But one man killed them all in one night. The Russians were the ones who got the city. They called their assassin a boogeyman, in their language it means Baba Yaga. He left no witness, no one was spared, not even the children. Everyone was killed. That's how the story supposedly goes, but there have been different versions."

The bar was silent for a while, the story gave them chills and it only got worse when Tomura put something together.

"Sensei, you said that Baba Yaga was hired. Correct."

"Correct."

"The Baba Yaga is Izuku and Izuku is connected to Trinity. That means someone hired Trinity to do that." AFO began to see what Tomura was saying as did Kurogiri.

"Trinity has been working with the crime families. They must need money for something, there's no other reason he would work for them." Kurogiri said as he put the pieces together.

"Who's he?" Toga asked as she looked around the bar.

"He would be the leader of Trinity. His name is Wesker and from what we know the guy is bad news." Killmonger told the bar.

"Hey something is happening." Spinner pointed to the television has everyone saw the screen go black and then they raised eyebrows when they saw a ball and a screw. Both were pink in color. This was not just happening in the bar, but everywhere as people began to see it.

"What the-" Tomura was cut off as a laugh appeared. Everyone looked back at their tv's, and cellphones, it's there they all saw the pink baseball and screw. They all heard the high pitched laugh. They widen their eyes when they saw a purple haired female with yellow goggles on her face and a big wide smile appeared on their screens.

"Hey, everyone! It's world's biggest and favorite fan girl! It's the one, the only… **Screwball**!" Screwball announced herself as she waved to everyone.

Screwball was a hero-villain fanatic, from what everyone knows she blogs about them and gets juicy scenes from the battles. Every hero-villain battle there has been has somehow made its way online thanks to Screwball.

"I bet you guys are wondering why I'm on your screens, well that's because a certain masked man paid me a whole lot of money to get this bounty all on film. Now I'm not one to condone violence, but this a lot of money and I am going to score a whole lot of views tonight. So find the nearest laptop, phone, and tv, because I've got my drones out. My cameras are searching all over the city for this Izuku guy and we are all going to see these fights."

The pros couldn't believe what they were hearing, while Izuku who was listening to all this inwardly smile. ' _Good, then I can show everyone and I can remind Trinity what they made is coming for them.'_

"One more thing before I go if anyone sees this guys make sure you go live and hashtag it. Also be sure to follow and subscribe to my channel. See, yah!" Screwball said as the screens went to show video feed of Hosu. Everyone in the city saw helicopter drones in the sky and those that were looking at their screens saw Izuku.

* * *

 **With The Family**

"Tails, Shadowcat, I want access to all cameras in Hosu. Everywhere Shadow goes I want to know about it." Rouge ordered the two hackers and they quickly nodded. Both Tails and Shadowcat quickly got on their laptops and began typing away. It didn't take long for hackers to gain access to the system, Hosu security is very bad.

"Tails, can you get control of one of those drones?" Sonic asked and Tails nodded.

"Yeah... Yeah, I can." Tails began inputting commands that no one knew, all that they could tell was that his fingers were working hard on the keyboard. "Her security is good... but I am better and I'm in."

"Tails, whatever drone you have make it go to Shadow's position." Rouge told him, everyone else had their eyes on screen with their brother on live feed. They were waiting for the next move and they hoped that Shadow would make the right one.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

"You're positive about not giving the kid back up." Killer Frost spoke the chairman as the leader of the organization ate his popcorn.

"I am certain. Shadow, got himself into this, now let him fight his way out." Everyone understood the message that the chairman gave them. No backup will be giving.

"You should send someone." The smug voice came from none other than Gero. The robotics scientist was never a believer in the abilities of Shadow, he never like the boy nor the team. Rouge, Shadow, and Holiday did steal Omega from him.

"The boy does not have his team, he's overconfident and thinks that he can defeat all seven of them alone." Gero said sentence with the same smugness as the previous and Wesker stopped eating.

"He doesn't think that." Wesker said as he watched the screen. Gero looked to him as he was confused while the agents knew exactly what the chairman was talking about.

"Excuse me?

"He doesn't think he can beat the assassins. He **knows** he can beat them. Shadow is not like the other agents doctor, you should show him some more respect. Shadow is someone you can put against anyone whether it be All Might, Endeavor, AFO, Hawks, Jeanist, the Nomus, it doesn't matter who because Shadow will come out victorious. Even when defeat seems inevitable he continues to get back up. And that doctor is not a quirk.

Wesker turned back to the screen to see his creation, his weapon, his son. Shadow is like a diamond to Wesker, a diamond that is invaluable and that can never be broken.

"That is not something you can teach. It's not something you can put inside someone. What he has is **heart**. Heart something not everyone has and those that have it are the most dangerous people in the world. Tell me doctor, what do you see when look at him?" Gero now looked at the screen as Shadow was looking at the camera that was on him.

"I see a boy in over his head." Wesker smirked when he heard the sentence.

"To some yes, but to me I see something else. I see a man of commitment, determination, and sheer fucking will. And now thanks to Black Mask and Screwball everyone will now see why he is Ultimate." Wesker finished saying with a smile as the show was about to begin. Shadow was about to move.

* * *

 **With Izuku**

Shadow was staring at the drone as it's camera was on him and his face was on everyone's cell phone, tv, and computer. He inwardly smiled because tonight he was going to show everyone just had strong he is. He was going to show them all why he is Ultimate and most importantly he was going to show Trinity. He was going to show them that their creation is coming for them and that he won't be stopped.

As soon as Shadow entered Hosu he went to the east district where he destroyed Black Mask's club and interrogated every gangster there. He wanted one thing and that was the location of Black Mask.

He "spoke" with everyone, some were compliment while for some others it took... other means to get them to talk. These other means may be questionable to the pros and cops, but it got the job done. He got the snitches to squeal and he got location of someone that Black Mask works with.

The Penguin is his name and he's in Hosu. Supposedly this Penguin is hosting some kind of underground fight tournament at his club. Shadow thought he pay this club a visit and have a chat with the owner himself.

Shadow was perched on a rooftop looking at the club known as the **Iceberg Lounge**. The club is where he will find the Penguin and he will tell him where his boss is. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the club, he used his eagle pulse to survey the area. He saw that the rooftop had six men on it with guns.

' _It seems I'm expected.'_ Shadow thought with a smirk and everyone saw as the teen disappeared from their screens. Screwball made her drones follow where he was going and that was the Lounge. When everyone got the feed again they saw Izuku taken on the guards on the roof and they widen their eyes at the brutality he was giving them.

Shadow flashed to the center of building and when he appeared the guards saw him. They opened fire, but Shadow dodged the bullets. He quickly took out two shuriken and threw them to two of the guards. The sharp spiral blades hit them in the shoulder knocking them down, but Shadow was not done yet.

Shadow did a backflip as more bullets were coming at him, he then flashed behind two of the gunmen and brought their heads together for a massive head butt. The viewers winced when they saw that.

* * *

"Hey are you gu- Oh shit they got the kid on! Hey everyone this bar is open!" Everyone in the villains turned to the door to see a random man with some friends and they widen their eyes when they came in looking for seats. As those friends came in more and more people that were not your typical nice guys came in.

"Hey can we get some drinks over here?"

"If you and these people don't get the hell-" Kurogiri hushed Killmonger with his misty hand.

"Yes, sir." All villains looked to Kurogiri and they could've swore that they saw a smile on his face. Business was about to be big tonight. "There are uniforms in back, go and put some on." Kurogiri told them and they all grumbled as many of the villains now became bar workers.

"Oh shit!" Everyone turned back to the tv to see that Izuku had taken down the last two dudes and this time it was brutal.

* * *

After Shadow disposed of the third and fourth gunmen, the others were in shock and fear at what they just saw. They opened fire at him while his back was turned to them, to their surprise and Midnight's horror the bullets hit. Everyone panicked thinking that the teen was dead, but those that truly knew him knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Shadow felt the bullets in back and turned around to look at the ones who shot him. He gave them a blank emotionless look as he began to walk towards them. He didn't show no pain, no fear, no reaction, just blankness.

The men were afraid for their lives as they looked into the white eyes of his mask. The teen they just shot is walking like everything is normal and he was walking straight towards them. So they did they only thing they could do, they opened fire again.

Everyone saw with widened eyes as the bullets hit his chest and he just made seem like it was nothing as he continued to walk. The men backed up with fear as the bullets were doing nothing thanks to Shadow's healing factor and blink of an eye Shadow had one man's throat in his right hand.

Everyone viewing saw him raised the man into the air with his strength, the gangster kicking his feet as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Shadow didn't wait long as he slammed the man down on the side of his face. And then there was one.

The last of thug on the roof was scared… no, he was terrified by what he saw. Before he could do anything Shadow had grabbed by his shirt and judo threw him to the ground, but he was not done as he grabbed the arm and kicked it making it snap. Everyone winced when they heard the snap, I mean no had seen something like that from a pro, no less a teen.

"AHH!" The man screamed as his arm was snapped. Shadow still didn't show any emotion towards him, he just grabbed him by the collar. Shadow began to walk to the roof widow that would show the club down below. He could see that the furniture had been moved to make an arena and he could see two men fighting in that arena. Shadow brought the man with tears in his eyes to his face and spoke to him.

"Tell them… that **Shadow is coming**." Shadow said loud and darkly enough for everyone that was viewing could hear. That was a message for Trinity and the League, that there was no more Izuku, only Shadow. What he did next was lift the man over his head and he then threw him into the widow and sent him crashing into the arena below.

"AAAAHHHH!" The man screamed as he crashed to the ground, everyone viewing had widen their eyes in horror and disbelief. Even Midnight was in shock at what she saw by her son. While Izuku just looked at the man screaming for his life, he was about to go in and the world was about to see the boogeyman.

"Ho-" Minoru started as he watched from his agency.

"Ly." Denki continued at his agency as he watched what Izuku did.

"Shit." Tomura finished with widened eyes as everyone in the bar was silent. This is what they got to face in the coming future and by the looks of it they won't be in jail. They'll be in the hospital.

"He did not just throw an already injured man through a window?" Vlad said as everyone in conference room had widened eyes as well. All Might looked at his student with concern, he started to worry about him mindset. Shoto was one thing, but there was no need to go that far.

* * *

 **Iceberg Lounge**

Two men were fighting in cage arena with many cheers and boos being thrown at them. The spectators were throwing money down as they got drunk. The action all stopped when they all heard a loud crash and looked to see someone crashing through the window.

The man that Izuku had thrown was screaming for his life as he came crashing to the ground. He landed on the ground with a loud thud with shards of glass falling on him and around the floor.

The man was pain, I mean he was great, heavy, enormous, and extensive pain. His whole body was aching, his arm was broken, and he broke some more bones when he crashed to the ground. Plus there was probably some internal bleeding in his body, but he was still conscious.

The only reason for that was because he had to get the message out. He had to give them the message for he didn't want to see him again. The man with all his remaining strength raised his head and looked at everyone in the stands.

"S-Sh-Shad-Shadow... is coming." The man painfully and tiredly told them as he passed out. Everyone that heard the message looked up to the window and saw the culprit. Shadow saw their eyes and jumped down, he landed on the ground and looked up at all the gangsters that were glaring at him.

"This kid is dead and I'm going to be rich."

"Back off! He's mine."

"Not you, I got him first."

"Not if I get him first."

"Ohhh… I can already smell that money."

Those were the words that were being heard by everyone watching. Black Mask watched the footage from his hideout and smiled. ' _Looks like Penguin going to have some fun tonight.'_ The crime lord thought as everyone soon heard a voice.

"Hold it, lads." The thugs and Shadow all looked up to the balcony to see the man of the hour. Shadow had never seen him before and those that were watching were the same, but for the first time they were going to see the Penguin.

"Penguin, I presume." Shadow said emotionlessly as he looked up at the small animal that was eating a rough fish. The Penguin was an actual penguin with a black suit, black top hat, a monocle on his eye, and he carried a black umbrella with a gold penguin design at the hilt.

"Well, it seems we have a **boogeyman** in our club." The Penguin said mockingly as the goons laughed. "Lads, don't you think that we should call the ghostbusters." Penguin laughed at the bad joke as did the goons, while Shadow stood in the arena with a stoic look. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Well instead of the ghostbusters how about we get someone better. Introduce him, Tracy. I'll be in my office." Penguin told the girls beside him. One was dark skin with black hair in black suite and the other was fair skinned with blonde hair in a white suit. Both had on black stockings and black high heels.

"You got it, love." Tracy said in a british accent as Penguin went to his office with the dark skinned one, he was basically brushing off Izuku like he was nothing and that was a mistake number one.

"Alright, lads. Fighting tonight in this corner, weighing at 225 pounds and one of the contracted killers." The club got dark and the spotlights moved to the left to show a man on the stairs.

"A man with 16 counts of murder, 3 in the first degree, 13 in the second degree, and a respectable amount of 10 pro heroes killed! The one, the only, the **Electrocutioner**!" Tracy announced as the goons roared for approval and everyone viewing now became interested, afraid, worried, and excited.

Black Mask smiled as he grabbed a cigar to cut, everyone in the villain's bar stopped ordering drinks so they could watch, Midnight prayed with all her might that her son would be safe, the Family watched with faithful eyes, and everyone else just watched for the fight was about to begin.

"It's showtime." Killer Frost said with a crazed smile as the show has officially begun. The first assassin has arrived and his target was right in front of him. The rest of assassins were all watching from where they were as the boogeyman was about to do battle and they were about to see if this contract legit. If Izuku was legit.

"This isn't the show. Only a preview of what's to come." Wesker told them all as he ate his popcorn.

Shadow turned his head slightly to the left to see the first assassin. Electrocutioner was a medium build man with a scar on his right side of his face. Shadow could tell by looking at him that he had an electric type quirk. ' _His quirk is definitely electric based, almost like Denki's. Those gloves on his had must help him electrocute his enemies. Denki could use something like that.'_

"You've saved me a whole lot of trouble coming here, boogeyman." Electrocutioner said as he made his way down the steps. When he was halfway he jumped down and made sparks come from his feet.

"I'm going to kill you! Then… I'm going to jumpstart your heart and kill you again!" He boasted as he walked closer to the railing and touched it. The railing acted as a conductor as electricity surrounded it. The assassin looked down at Izuku with a smug look on his face.

"This will be the easiest 50 million I've ever made." Electrocutioner spoke arrogantly as he jumped down from the railing and landed in the cage. He slammed the ground with his fist to send electricity to Shadow who was still unfazed and unafraid.

The electricity hit his shoes, but he felt nothing because he had long since replaced his sneakers with rubber soles. He foresaw that one day he would fight someone like Denki and he planned ahead.

"Are you ready!?" Electrocutioner roared to the crowd as he show boated to get them pump for the fight. Even those watching were getting pumped and they didn't know it that was good or bad.

"Time to-" Electrocutioner didn't finish his sentence as he was sent out the cage and through a wall by a kick from none other than Shadow himself. A loud groan could be heard from the wall as everyone tried to process what they saw. A certain man on the roof watched with a curious eye and smiled behind his mask.

' _A challenge at last._ _The legend will be my kill.'_ That was the thought of all the assassins as they came to the conclusion that Izuku is who they think.

Everyone and I mean everyone but the Family and Trinity just stopped breathing after that. They couldn't believe it. Their eyes were wide, their jaws were dropped...no, there jaws were touching the ground, and no one could process what they just saw. Izuku had won... with a single kick.

Electrocutioner did so much boasting that he didn't take Shadow seriously and he paid the price with a foot to his scared face. Shadow was still in the cage and looked up at the office of the Penguin.

"Now who wants to tell me where the Black Mask is?" Shadow yelled to them all as the goons now became afraid. That was no teen down there and they were screwed.

Black Mask broke the cigar with his bare hand as he was furious. Penguin who was still in his office activated the PA system and began to order his men. He was not happy either and the last thing he wants is to come face to face with the boogeyman.

"Kill him!" Penguin ordered as his men jumped down to the cage surrounding Izuku. Shadow saw that he was surrounded and went to his pockets, he grabbed his headphones and put them into his ears.

"Run! Run! You proved your point." Midnight was yelling at the TV as she wanted her son to go and not look back, but Izuku was not built like that. Screwball decided to put her tech skills to work and hack the phone.

"Whoa... this is a lot of security for a normal phone. But I just want access to your music. Got it! Listen up everyone, we now have access to his playlist and now whatever he listens to, we can now listen to it."

 **Play: Nipsey Hussle Grindin All my Life**

"Oh, that's my shit!" Killmonger said as he moved his head to the beat of the song.

Shadow had the music playing in his ears and moved his head to the beat song. He looked at all the goons that surrounded him and cracked his knuckles. There were about a total of thirty men, some with guns, some with knives, some with chains, some were larger than others, but all would meet the same outcome. ' _Time for some fun.'_

Shadow looked the men and ran at the first one he saw, the goon panicked and Shadow saw his opportunity. He punched him in the face and the brawl had officially begun.

A goon tried to attack Shadow from behind, the hero countered it and grabbed his face. The goon's face met Shadow's knee and it broke his nose. Shadow then kicked another in the face and judo throw another into a group of gunmen. And you want to know the worst part in all this, and it's not the men getting their asses kicked by a sixteen year old kid. The worst part is that Shadow is rapping the lyrics to the song as he beats the shit out of them.

"All my life, been grinding all my life. Sacrifice, hustled, paid, price." Shadow had blocked a knife attack from one of Penguin's goons and bashed his face in with a punch.

"I'm married to this game, that's who I made my wife. Said I'll die alone, I told that bitch she prolly right. One thing that's for sure, not a stranger to this life." Shadow had initiated a beat down on a thug and uppercutted him and then he flashed to one of the larger goons and gave him high knee. Endeavor winced when saw that knee, it brought back some memories.

"I say self-made, meanin' I designed myself. County jail fades, you could pull my file yourself. Spot raid, swallow rocks, I'm gettin' high myself." Shadow had disarmed a gun, then broke the gun by dismantling it in seconds, and finished him off by giving him a palm strike to his chest that just sent him flying.

This was the scene as people a teen destroy a bunch of goons with criminal records, and he was doing it while rapping a song. Hell he had some viewers rapping the song with him as he was kicking ass.

Shadow leg swept a goon and then brought his leg down on his stomach, knocking him out. He was grabbed from behind and had another coming to attack him, but wasn't worried as he did a forward flipped and made the man landed on his already injured friend.

"ARRH!" The goon from below screamed as he felt the extra weight drop on his chest. Shadow then flashed and to the goon that was charging at him and did a takedown. With the man on the ground and his hold on his leg, he broke his femur bone making him scream out in pain.

"I got him!" A gunman said as he eyes on Izuku and the teen saw it. The with his speed was able to quickly to get to him and spear him to the cage. With the gun out of the way Shadow then drove a knee directly to his noise. There was a loud crack when the knee and face collided.

Shadow turned around to see who else wanted some. They charged at him and Shadow charged as well, and what happened next is something that no one will ever forget.

Shadow single handedly defeated all the men and they didn't even get a hit on him. When the dust settled Penguin had his jaw on the desk as he watched it all from the cameras as his men were all on the ground with broken bones, ribs, arms, legs, and faces. They were moaning and groaning at the pain they felt.

Shadow looked around to see that everyone was down and nodded his head. He straightened his jacket. ' _That's was a good workout. Now time for some information.'_ Shadow thought as he looked to see Tracy running to the office.

The moment she saw that the guys were fighting a losing battle she hightailed it to Penguin's office. Shadow saw her and flashed to her location, but unknown to him another assassin had made his way into the club. Tracy ran up the stairs faster than anyone could in a pair of high heel shoes, all the women watching were very impressed. Eventually she made it to the office in a panic.

"Mr. Cobblepot, the guys... the guys were all taking out and he-" Tracy didn't finish as the doors were kicked open by Izuku and his eyes were solely on the Penguin. The bird had a stoic look on his face as he smoked a cigar. He wasn't afraid of Izuku and that was another mistake because this was not Izuku. This was Shadow.

"Tracy, here!" The dark skinned woman yelled as she gave Tracy a bat and she charged at him with a knife. Shadow saw the knife coming and grabbed the woman's hand, he then chopped her neck knocking her out. He may be ruthless to men, but he would never really harm women. But if they were truly dangerous and trying to kill him, but that's a different story.

"Candy! You're going to pay for that!" Tracy yelled as she swung her wooden bat Izuku and he let it hit him. The bat broke in half the moment it hit his body and he then stared at the women with a raised eyebrow. Tracy did the only thing that she could do in this situation, she went low.

"Take this, you bastard!" Tracy delivered her leg straight to Izuku's crotch and it connected. Every male winced when they saw it and they got a scream, just not from whom they thought.

"AHH! GRR!" Tracy yelled in pain as she held her right leg and fell to the ground. Everyone was in shock, usually when a man takes a hit the crown jewel they go into a fetal position cry, but it wasn't the man that was doing it. It was the woman.

"Argg! It felt like kicking a brick." Tracy yelled as her leg was in a lot of pain. Shadow kneeled down and told her something.

"From what I've been told… it's **harder** than that." Shadow said honestly as he chopped Tracy's neck thus knocking her out. Everyone watching heard what he said and all the women blushed.

' _Is it?'_ The women thought including Midnight, she would soon slap herself. She shouldn't be having those kind those thoughts. Rouge smiled when she heard that, since she knew the truth. ' _Oh, it's harder than that alright.'_ Rouge and some other girls thought as the remember their time with Izuku.

With the girls taken down Shadow made his way to Penguin and the bird still had that smug look on his face. "What are you going to do hero? Hurt me? Plea-" Penguin didn't think finish as Shadow grabbed by the throat, he picked him up and slammed him into his expensive desk destroying it.

Penguin was in shock and pain, he didn't think that the kid would do that. Hell he didn't think that no pro in today's world would go that far. Shadow with his hand still around the bird's throat squeezed tightly making Penguin wheeze for air. The weapon then punched Penguin right in the face.

"Black Mask. Put a bounty on my head! Where is he!?" Shadow yelled as he lighten the grip on Penguin's throat, but not by much. He just needed him to answer questions, but to bad guys always make it hard.

"You-You not going to hurt me." Everyone heard the defiant tone in Penguin voice and Izuku inwardly smile, this was going to be fun.

Shadow lifted Penguin up, the bird was high above his feet in fact they weren't touching the ground. "Do I look like **All Might** to you?" Shadow said darkly as he began to channel OFA to his arm and everyone saw the streaks appear.

All Might widen his eyes when he saw this, he couldn't believe that Izuku was doing this. Black glared at the teen and Penguin. ' _Don't dare become a rat, Cobblepot.'_

"I have a quirk that increases my strength. Do you want to see what I can do with it, with a tiny neck like yours?" Shadow spoke darkly as he tightened his grip on the neck and it made Penguin kick his feet around.

The bird was trying to get air into his lungs as he was being strangled to death, by a hero no less. Everyone cringed when they heard choking sounds made by Penguin, this was getting dark right now.

Parents began to cover their children's eyes from this. The Family was watching this with blank looks, they had seen this before from their brother and the this was him being nice to Penguin.

"Now tell me where the Black Mask is?" Shadow yelled again Penguin tapped his arm to let go, he'd give. But that didn't mean that Shadow would let go.

"B-Bl-Black Mask...h-grkk- he's in hiding." Shadow didn't like that and punched him in the face.

"Try again."

"R-grkk-Rumor is that he's hiding out at his old place." Penguin felt his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head.

"Where. IS. IT!"

' _Fuck it, this kid is in insane.'_

"Th-the old Steel Mi-" Penguin struggled to say, but before he could finish a loud bang occurred and Shadow looked behind to see that something kind of grapple was on his foot.

"The hell!?" Shadow exclaimed as he was dragged down and pulled to the outside. Penguin let out the loudest gasp that he muster as he got air back into his lunges. He had enough strength to whisper one word before he passed out. "Baba… Yaga."

Shadow was being pulled by the grapple, before he got out of the office he grabbed the door to stop himself. That's when he got kicked in the face making him let go of the door and he was hung up like a killed shark. When the drone saw Izuku hung upside down they wondered who did and they soon got their answer when they saw a man in orange armor. They all widen their eyes as recalled who this man was.

Shadow had blood rushing to his head and his vision was blurry from the kick he received, but he had enough sense to see that there was someone coming and he had a sword in hand. Shadow with his training blocked the sword strike with his glove and punched the attacker in the gut.

He then snatched the sword from him and cut the rope that he was tied to. Shadow fell to the ground, but for some reason he couldn't teleport. ' _My quirks… there not working!'_ Shadow panicked as he fell to the cage.

The crash landing hurt, but he would live. Besides he didn't have time to rest as he heard the sound of his attacker jumping into the cage. Shadow vision was blurry when he got kicked, but he saw the orange armor, he knew who attacked him.

Shadow turned around to see the second assassin, he turned around and saw **Deathstroke**. The camera's were all over them as everyone saw Izuku come face to face with second and arguably the most dangerous assassin.

"No." Aizawa whispered fearfully as his student was about battle his father's killer.

Shadow mask was kicked off by Deathstroke and now his green eyes glared at the terminator. With the sword in hand Shadow began to walk as did Deathstroke. Everyone saw the both combatants circle each other before they did battle. Shadow knew that this fight was not going to be like the last, so he took off his jacket and threw it to the side.

He won't admit, but a part of him was excited for this. Ever since Smoker told him about Deathstroke, he's been wanting to fight him. Deathstroke took out a bow staff and it extended a couple inches and for the first time he spoke to Shadow.

"It appears the game is over before it even begins." Shadow twirled the sword as he glared at Deathstroke.

"I'm not playing games, **Slade**." Everyone watching was at the edge of their seats, they could tell that this was not going to be like the first assassin. This was match up was going to be a fight.

The Family was like everyone else, they knew Shadow was strong, but this would be a test without them. Deathstroke may be the only man outside of Espio that can match Shadow in hand to hand combat.

"Now the show begins." Wesker said excitedly, the battle was about to begin. Deathstroke vs Shadow. The Ultimate Weapon vs Ultimate Assassin.

There are only three words that can describe this moment that everyone is watching. From the League, to the pros, to the civilians, to the Family, everyone. Those three words are. **Are… You… Ready.**

 **Chapter 24: Battle of the Ultimates**

 **Narrator: Are you ready?**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle of the Ultimates

**AN: Hey peeps, welcome to a new chapter and let's begin the battle we have all waited for. The Ultimate Assassin vs. The Ultimate Hero. Let's all find out who the true Ultimate is. Comment will be shown next chapter, right now let me ask you all a question. Are you ready? No, no, no, no, no.  
**

 **I said... ARE...YOUU... READYY!**

 **Reviews:**

MasterBlade47: The show has offically begun.

Emperor of Black and Red Flame: You're going to see more of that.

Bradley Denny: Thanks for the title

That's it for reviews.

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Battle of the Ultimates**

This is it, Shadow vs Deathstroke. Everyone was on the edge of their seat and the fight didn't even start yet. The combatants were just staring at each other. Everyone that knew about a fight or had been in one, and not some super powered fight. A real fight.

The real fighters, the martial artist, boxers, kickboxers, MMA, and so on. They knew that those two had already begun, and they were waiting on who's going to make the first move.

Espio was watching this fight with keen interest, he was longer sitting on the floor meditating, but standing near the couch with his eyes on the television. He heard about Deathstroke, his skill in martial arts would be a challenge for Shadow.

They say that Slade is the best fighter in the world and now his brother will put that to the test. Espio wanted to be there, not to help Shadow, but to watch this battle in person. He envies everything single moment of it, it was just like his brother to fight the strong ones without him.

"Do you think-"

"Shh. Just watch." Espio said silencing BB. He didn't want no speaking, no thoughts, his attention was on nothing but the fight.

* * *

Deathstroke looked at Shadow with keen eyes, he could tell that there was more to this boy. He analyzed his stance, hoping that he could spot any openings, but there were none.

' _Even when it seems that there is no guard, he has zero openings to give me. Impressive.'_ The assassins mused, he decided to put Shadow to the test with his gun. Slade quickly drew his pistol and unleashed four shots at the teen.

Shadow was not afraid as he saw them coming, he didn't even dodged them. What he did was swiped his sword left and right deflecting the first three bullets, and on the fourth bullet was nothing short of incredible. Shadow saw the fourth bullet coming and brought the stolen sword down in a vertical slash and cut the bullet right in half.

The two halves of the bullet hit the walls behind the ultimate weapon, leaving small bullet holes while Shadow had his eyes still solely on Deathstroke.

' _My quirks, I can't feel them. None of them in fact. How is this possible? They were working against Penguin's thugs and the bird, then they shut off…when Slade arrived. He must be doing this, but how?'_ Shadow looked at Slade and analyzed him. He could see that Slade was packing, he could see that he had hidden weapons, but the thing that caught his eye was his mask.

' _Slade's mask, why is one side visible and the other covered? Could that be the source of problem? If it is then my quirks will be a no show in this fight, but I'm fine with that. I want this fight to be one on one. No powers, only skill. It's been a while since I've tested myself in just my martial arts.'_

"Woah." Everyone viewing said as even Slade himself was impressed with what he saw.

"Did you teach him how to use a sword?" Mt. Lady asked Midnight and she simply shook her head as everyone continued to watch.

The assassin hoisted the gun away and got into a stance with his bow staff. The battle was about to begin as Shadow put both hands on his sword, the blade facing toward Deathstroke.

 **{Play Adrenaline by shinedown}**

Shadow instead of waiting any longer dashed to Deathstroke first and the assassin got ready. Slade twirled his bow staff as Shadow closed in on him. The teen swung his sword in a diagonal slash and Slade with a time block and then swung the staff knocking the weapon out of Shadow's hand.

Shadow was now weaponless, but he would never be defenseless for he is body is a weapon trained to its physical peak. Slade saw in opening and twirled the staff at tremendous speed, he was aiming to take Izuku's head off.

Deathstroke swung the staff to the left and Shadow caught it with his hands, he then pulled Slade towards him and kicked him in the abdomen. Slade was stunned and Shadow was going in for more. The teen went in for a forward elbow strike, but Slade recovered and blocked with his staff, he then spun it and hit Shadow in the side.

Shadow felt the staff connect with his ribs and felt the pain, Slade was not through as he brought the staff back and roundhouse kicked Shadow in face, sending him flying to the side.

Shadow crashed into the side of the cage and growled. As he got up he felt pain in ribs and he tasted blood in his lip. He couldn't believe that part and to be sure he put a finger in his lip to be certain.

Shadow with widened eyes saw red on the white glove, he then smiled. Everyone saw him smile including Slade and the assassin raised his eyebrow behind his mask. "Heh, nice kick." Shadow completed Slade as he got up.

Everyone saw Izuku cracked his neck and stretched his arms, almost as if the teen was warming up. "You know I realized that my quirks can't work, but I don't care." The viewers heard him say as he now stretched his legs, the teen still had a smile on his face.

"Because for the first time in a very long time I can finally fight someone on an even playing field. No powers, no quirks, no backup, just a good old fashioned fight. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda excited."

"Oh, and why's that?" Slade asked as he was amused by the teen, he's not what he thought he would be.

"It's simple really and a little bit rude. There are arguably three people in the world that can match me in hand to hand combat. Eraserhead is one of them, but since I can't fight him everyday and he's my teacher. I can't always see who will win. The other is...an old friend of mine and the third is you." Shadow told him and Deathstroke let out a slight chuckle.

"And pray tell what number am I on the list?" Slade asked and Shadow gave him a sly smile as he was done warming up.

"You might be number two. Eraserhead is three for certain and one, well that's a different story. But no matter who I fight the outcome is the same for all of you." Izuku told him cockily, arrogance was all over his tone.

"Your right, that is rude. I should be number one." Slade said with an amused tone while Aizawa and Espio looked Shadow with some heat.

' _Cheeky, bastard/brat.'_ Both martial artists thought, they would make sure that they get their matches with Shadow and show him their skills.

"Well if were done talking, let's get back to the fight." Shadow nodded his head as everyone watched the fight pick up again.

Slade twirled the staff as Shadow dashed at him again and this time Shadow had the plan of getting rid of that damn stick. Slade went in for a quick poke, but Shadow it coming.

He jumped over the staff and landed behind Slade, the assassin being the specialist that he is pushed his staff backwards and Shadow caught it again. Shadow this time gave Slade a shoulder block to his back which stunned the assassin again.

Shadow went on the attack with a few quick jabs to Slade's face, he connected with them, but Slade had enough and blocked one with the staff. Slade spartan kicked Shadow a few meters back and brought the staff down on him.

Shadow saw it and parried with a punch, he then punched the center of the staff pushing Slade back. To the fighters that were watching this battle it was a like a chess match between to world champions. Both men had a counter for the other's move.

Slade was getting cornered as Shadow moved forward so he lunged at the teen, but Shadow with his quick thinking let Slade roll over top of him and the teen got up quickly for an attack.

Shadow again struck Slade with two jabs and an elbow, and this time the assassin had enough. Slade unexpectedly hit Shadow on the neck on his right and then brought the staff up for an uppercut, but he was not done as he brought the entire staff down on Izuku like it was hammer.

Shadow felt the hits, but didn't let it show. He couldn't show Slade his pain, the teen saw the staff coming down on him and moved to the side.

Slade was starting to get reckless now and he could see it as the so called Ultimate assassin left himself open. Shadow grabbed Slade's face and brought his knee up for a massive strike.

Slade was falling back from the strike and once he landed on his back foot, he regrouped himself and swung the staff at the boogeyman. Shadow blocked it by deflecting the end of the weapon and delivered a straight judo kick to the staff.

"What's wrong, Slade? I thought that you were supposed to be the _Ultimate_ assassin, the Terminator. I expected more." Shadow mocked Slade and people could see that there was more to this fight than Izuku defending himself from an assassin.

Wesker laughed as he watched the fight. "What's so funny?" Killer Frost asked and the chairman answered her while continuing to look at the fight.

"He's proving a point to Slade. That he is the only **Ultimate**. It's actually quite humorous."

"So the kid's going to win with ease, huh." Killer Frost said as she grabbed some popcorn and went back to watching the fight.

"Oh, no. Shadow will win, but not with ease. This fight is only getting started. Electrocutioner was the only one that was going to be easy for him. The rest will push Shadow and then I will see how much he has grown." Wesker told her as the fight continued.

"Do you see that?" Scandal asked as she cleaning a cup. Everyone in the bar minus Tomura was wearing uniforms and taking orders from customers. Tomura being the exception because everything he touched turned to dust, meaning that everyone drinks will be nothing but dust.

"What's happening?" Tomura asked as he couldn't see what the lesbian was talking about.

"He's pushing him." Killmonger said as he was talking about Izuku actually giving Slade a run for his money.

* * *

"You'll see why I'm called the Terminator, brat!" Slade told him as the assassin took out a flash-bang from his suit and dropped it. Shadow covered his eyes as they were blinded with bright white light.

"YEAAA!" Shadow heard as his vision was returning and he saw Slade in the air lunging at him. Shadow widen his eyes as he brought his arms up for a block and Slade went on the attack. The assassin swung the staff back and forth like it was a baseball bat and his target, Izuku's head.

Shadow's only defense was his forearms as he brought them up to protect his head. His arms were taking the damage, but he pushed past the pain and when the time was right he saw his opening.

Shadow grabbed staff stopping the next attack and head butted Slade, stunning him. Shadow then went into a beatdown on the assassin as he was throwing jabs, body shots, and short uppercuts.

"Kick his ass, Deku!" Katsuki screamed at the tv as he was seeing his best friend beat the assassin. Everyone was cheering for Izuku to win while the criminals were cheering for Deathstroke to win for they had money on fight.

Shadow throw two more punches at Slade's face and then brought his right fist down in a hammer strike. The last strike broke Slade's mask and made blood drip down his mouth, the assassin saw his mask on the ground and tasted blood in his mouth.

Shadow saw the assassin face. Slade had a white goatee, with snow white hair, and when he turned his face back to him. When Izuku saw his face, he saw something that made him widen his eyes.

"Your…your eye," Shadow said in shock as he saw Slade's eye. One eye was blue, but the other was red and glowing. Shadow has seen that eye before, and now he knew why his quirks weren't working.

"Dad," Aizawa whispered as he saw the Slade's right eye, the red eye belonged to his father. His father was the pro hero **Negater** and his quirk was very similar to that of his son, but there was a small difference.

Negater's quirk didn't get dry eye unlike Aizawa's. "Come on, Izuku." Aizawa whispered with some emotion, everyone could see that teacher wanted Deathstroke defeated more than anyone.

"Heh, my original right eye was taken from me in my last with Negater. When I killed him I decided take his eye, you know the old saying. _An eye for an eye._ It cost me a fortune to have this eye implanted and took even longer for me to control, but with time it became my own." Slade told Shadow as the teen was seething.

Shadow was now pissed, Slade had ticked him off and now he was going to make him pay. "This for Negater!" Shadow told him as he dashed to the staff and both hero and assassin fought for control of it.

Shadow was not going to let Slade get a hold of the staff, so he spartan kicked him in the stomach and that forced his grip off of the weapon. Shadow now had the weapon in his hands lifted it into the air and brought it down on his knee, thus breaking it in half.

Slade had saw his staff be broken by the boogeyman and quickly drew his pistol, the assassin began to fire shots at Izuku. The teen rolled out of the way and ran to the assassin, bullets were hitting the ground and one cut Izuku in the arm.

Soon the teen was able to get Slade and grabbed the gun, but Slade was not going to let it go that easy. A power struggle began for the gun as both warriors were fighting for control.

Both the hero and the assassin were battling for the gun, their struggle made shots be fired as one was trying to get over power the other. Slade aimed the barrel to Izuku so he could kill the teen, and when he pulled the trigger Izuku moved his head out of the way.

The bullet nearly grazed his ear as he felt it ringing. Shadow with the gun still in his hands unloaded it, letting the clip fall out of the gun and giving a quick kick before it even landed on the ground. Slade then kicked Shadow back and he now had an open shot, but when he pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"Your empty." Shadow told him as rubbed his forearms, they were bruised, very bruised. His arms had purple coloration all along them, he knew they had some serious damage and that Recovery girl is having a panic attack right now. But none of that matters, once he deals with Slade his quirks will return and so will his healing.

"So it appears." Slade dangerously said as he toss the gun to the side. Shadow and him were back at a stalemate, to everyone watching this battle was something else. It was move after move and if they hadn't even got to the best part yet.

Shadow and Slade were standing across from each other like it was a standoff, both waited for the next move. Shadow decided to move first as he reached into his back pocket and quickly threw his shuriken stars. Slade saw the shuriken come at him with tremendous speed and reacted just as quickly.

Slade caught two of the shurikens with both hands, but the third hit in the temple. The small star pierced his skin, it was in that it drew blood, but not deep enough where it could kill him.

"Ahrrrg!" Slade howled as he felt the star cut his skin, he went to his head and pulled the star out. As he was doing Shadow came flying at him with a kick, Slade side stepped it and leg swept Shadow bringing him to the floor. With the teen on the ground Slade went to crush him with his boot, Shadow rolled out of the way as Slade's boot left a small crater in the ground.

Shadow quickly regained himself and got up, but Slade was already on the move as the elder man speared him into the cage. Shadow was not going to be man handled and began to deliver crushing elbows shots into Slade's back, the assassin brought his head up to Izuku's chin for a massive hit. Shadow heard a crack and he didn't know whether it was from his chin or Slade's skull.

Slade was not done as he began to punch Izuku in the face, blood was soon on the teen mouth from the force of the punches. Slade like Izuku initiated a beatdown on the teen as he was throwing body shots and Izuku felt his ribs crack. Izuku knew he had to get out of this or it was over for him.

When the next body shot came Shadow prepared himself for the impact as he was about to make his move. When it came to Shadow literally felt the rib break, but now it was time to move and go on the attack.

Slade tried to bring his punch back, but he couldn't move as Izuku held it and he widen his eye as he saw Izuku throw his head at his nose, breaking it. Slade screamed out as blood dripped down his nose and he backed up.

Izuku coughed up some blood making everyone worry, but the teen still got up. He still saw that Slade was stunned and jumped at him, to everyone's shock Shadow wrapped his legs around Slade's head in order to choke him out. Everyone that knew MMA could see that Izuku had a triangle choke hold on the assassin. Slade knew that he was in trouble and slammed Izuku down on the metal floor, leaving cracks in the floor.

"ARHH!" Izuku screamed out as his back hit the floor, but he still did not let go and neither did Slade. Slade picked Izuku up again and just like before he slammed him down, and still Izuku held on.

Slade picked him up for a third time and slammed him down even harder making a loud thump be heard. Slade thought that he had won when he felt Izuku's body go limp. He was kneeling on the ground as he tried to regain air his lungs, but that is what Izuku wanted as he quickly went back into the choke hold.

Izuku wrapped his legs tightly around the assassin's neck, he held his arm and used his elbows to deliver punishment on Slade's already broken nose and face.

Slade screamed out in pain and frustration as he picked Izuku up for the fourth time and this time he used his strength to jump into the air and powered bomb the teen into the ground. Now Izuku officially let go as his back, maybe even his spine had gained massive amounts of pain.

Slade gasped as he got air back into his lunges and crawled away from the teen, he had to think of another game plan. Slade turned around to see where Izuku was and he saw the teen crawling away as well. His gun was gone, his staff was destroyed, and that means there was only one weapon he had left. His sword. Slade got up as he was tired of this and ready to end this battle.

"Ughh," Izuku groaned as his body was aching, he can't remember the last time he's been this hurt. As Izuku crawled to regroup himself he heard a cry from Slade and widen his eyes.

"DIE!" Slade screamed as he was diving at Izuku with a sword in hand and pointing down towards the teen. Shadow rolled out of the way and luckily for him he landed right next to the sword that Slade took away from him. There was no hesitation as Shadow grabbed the sword to defend himself from the assassin attacks.

Espio had been watching the fight from the start and he hadn't taken his eyes off it, he didn't even blink. He watched every move that was the warriors made, and he narrowed his eyes as he saw his brother grabbed the blade.

' _Do you remember our spars, brother?'_ The ninja of the family thought as the sword battle had begun. Espio was a trained swordsman, his katana was his greatest weapon and he had taken many lives with it. He had defeated many with it, but there was one that hadn't defeated and that was Shadow.

"Show me, brother. Show me how strong you have gotten with a blade." Espio said aloud as everyone could see his eyes be glued to the television.

* * *

Slade came in charing with a strike and this time Izuku had defense as blocked Slade. "HA!" Shadow yelled as he blocked the attack and now both Slade and Shadow were in a deadlock as their swords grinding on each other.

The wounds of their battle clearly shown on their faces. Slade with bloody and broken nose, he had welts and bruises on his face as well, and large gash above his left eye. While Izuku had a bloody lip, a couple of cracked if not broken ribs, badly bruised arms, and a black eye. But none of that matters to the two warriors. The only thing that mattered was winning and proven who truly is **Ultimate**.

"I'm impressed. I thought the stories of about you were just an exaggeration, but I can now see that you are what they say you are, boogeyman." Slade said with a smile as both men swords were still locked in battle. To everyone's surprise Izuku smiled as well.

"Well they do tend to go over broad." Shadow simply said as Slade decided to carry on.

"You're good, very good. Not many in long time have been able to push me this far, many pros today care all about their powers. They got forgot that there was a time where people used their **bare hands** to defeat their enemies." Shadow stayed silent at Slade continued on with his words.

"People like us, the true warriors. We're going extinct and it's the honest truth. Everyone cares about the quirks and how powerful it is. They think that if you have a powerful quirk you can take on the world, that your unstoppable. Those people are just plain stupid, and anyone who thinks like that will die in a real fight. But people like you and me, we see that there's more to a fight than a stupid power."

"What's your point, Slade?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"How about you join me?" Shadow was honestly surprised to hear that and it showed on his face. Everyone watching was thinking that Slade was crazy to ask that and Izuku say no instantly, but what they heard next started to worry them.

"What?" Slade smiled at the reaction and continued.

"Hear me out. We assassins are painted as the bad guys because we're supposed to be, but in reality we're sometimes the good guys. We take on villains, dictators, and terrorist. Hell one could make the argument that heroes and assassins are cut from the same cloth. We get paid for the jobs that we do, while you guys get paid for saving a cat out of a tree. The heroes today are nothing but jokes, clowns, they live in a fantasy world where they think they're untouchable and unbeatable. They think that it's a comic book out here and what's worst is they've got the world eating that crap. I mean how many of them have actually seen a **real** **villain**. What are they going to do when real threat like me or someone else comes along." Their blades skidded on each other as Slade continued and everyone listened to his words.

"They are going to run and hide showing their true colors. I know you're smart enough to see it, so be smart and join me. Be my **apprentice**. You proved to me that you're not like all of them. You can fight. You weren't afraid of me, or anyone that got in your way. You showed them that they should be afraid of you." Everyone heard Slade's words and could see that Izuku had a look of consideration on him as he heard the words.

Everyone even began to wonder if what Slade said was right, were heroes and assassins now the same. Assassins at least get paid by killing dangerous people and put lives on the line, while heroes can get paid for doing something that just plain right. Have the heroes lost themselves in their fame and glory, and forgotten what makes them heroes.

"Besides the benefits are not bad." Shadow became interested now.

"What kind?"

"Work when you want, travel the world, sleep with hot girls, great pay, and you get to fight some dangerous people. Best of all though is you get to decide how much you're worth, not some government." Everyone saw Izuku actually smile, they couldn't believe it.

Shadow indeed did smile and moved his sword up to attack Slade. The assassin parried the strike with his own strike, and soon the blades met with vicious slashes as they created sparks. Both warriors blades soon met again in clash and Izuku gave Slade his answer.

"Thanks for the offer, but it's not for me. Besides no one would be able to afford me anyway, so I would be one broke assassin." Shadow said with a smile as both him and Slade tried to overpowered the other.

"Oh well, and here I thought that working with a legend such as yourself with be great."

"What's with that whole legend thing. I thought someone had to be dead in order to be a legend." Slade decided to smile this time and Izuku became concerned.

"Oh, you are dead. You just don't know it yet." When Slade said that he grabbed Izuku's left arm where he held the sword and broke it.

"IZUKU/Deku!" Everyone yelled as they saw his arm fall limb.

"AHHH!" Shadow yelled as Slade had baited him, the assassin had grabbed his forearm and brought his elbow up, which led to Izuku's hanging limp.

Shadow had no time to think as Slade came in with a sword strike, his target was his head. Shadow had to get creative, so he tossed the sword into the air and caught it with his left arm. Shadow then did a whole 180 turn and blocked the sword strike.

"That was cool." Tomura said in awe and everyone was nodding their heads to that move.

With his broken arm now hanging and with Slade's constant attacking. Shadow was being overwhelmed, but he will be damned if he loses. He is the one true Ultimate, he is the best, and he will not lose to some old man.

"Your time is over, Slade." Shadow said as he blocked attacked from the assassin. Slade just laughed as he overwhelmed the teen with strikes. Izuku was now holding the blade in his only good arm and as Slade continued his assault.

"Hahaha, honestly child you have lost. I respect your skills, but I am a man, and you are a boy." Slade next attacked struck the sword out his hands now leaving the teen defenseless.

"It's time to end this." Slade pulled the sword back as everyone panicked, the family included. Slade then thrusted the sword forward and pierced Izuku.

"IZUKU/DEKU/SHADOW!" Everyone saw Izuku get struck in the side by the blade, but what they didn't see was that Izuku was smiling, and so was Wesker and Espio.

"Shadow wins." Espio said while Wesker watched with a proud smile on his face.

Slade thought he won as he pulled the sword out, but it didn't come out. The assassin looked down to see Izuku holding onto the blade with a firm and hard grip. Slade widen his eyes and looked back up at Izuku to see that his head was raised and he had a smile on his face.

' _He planned this!'_ Slade furiously thought as Izuku had begun his plan. Shadow had blood coming down his lips, blood on his hands, and was bleeding at his side, but through all the pain he was holding onto Deathstroke's sword.

Shadow then bit his teeth as he thrusted Slade's sword forward and brought him closer...closer for a beatdown. "Got you." Shadow told Slade darkly as he began to beatdown the assassin.

Shadow was throwing it all, jabs, haymakers, right hands, left hands, low uppercuts, backwards punches, and elbows. Even when Slade let go of the sword and was backing up, Shadow kept pressing on, he kept attacking, and he kept on the assault.

"GET HIM, IZUKU!" Midnight cheered for her son as the news station and everyone else was doing the same, even the villains.

Shadow attacks were soon coming to an end as he saw fit to finish Slade. Shadow punched Slade to the right by giving him one mean left hook, blood and spit came flying out the assassin mouth. Then he gave Slade a solid right judo kick to the neck, and Slade thought that his neck was broken after that kick. The kick sent Slade back to the center and that's where Shadow will finish him off.

"W-What are... you?" Slade asked in shock and pain as Izuk gave him the answer.

"I am the one true **Ultimate** , bitch!" Shadow told him as he did a small jump into the air, with the sword still in his side. He turned mid air and gave straight kick to the chest. A kick that sent the assassin flying out the cage and crashing into a wall.

"And that was for Eraserhead." Aizawa widen his eyes and he wiped his eyes as a tear was threatening to come down.

His father's killer had been defeated and his student did it no less. ' _Thank you, Izuku.'_

Everyone's jaw dropped, Izuku had did it. He had beaten the Terminator, the Ultimate assassin, Deathstroke had lost. Shadow was in the cage standing and pulled the sword out of his body, he felt the wound healing. He felt all his wounds healing and he felt the power coming back to him, meaning that his quirks were back and he was ready to get back the hunt.

Shadow looked at the camera on the drone and held up the number two with his fingers. "Two down." He then held the number five. "Five to go, Black Mask." Black Mask watched with eyes of pure anger, he was pissed and that may not be the best word to describe him right now.

"I'm coming for your ass and none of those assassins are going to stop me!" Shadow proclaimed as everyone got the message. That this night was not going to end until Black Mask was brought down.

 **Narrator:** **Slade and Electrocutioner may have been defeated, but there are still five more assassins out there and so is Black Mask. The night has just started as the worse has yet to come. Slade was the first real assassin, the first real test and Izuku defeated him, but it was not easy. How Izuku will fare against another of the assassins and will he be able to face his demons?**

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 25: The Poison of the past**


	25. Chapter 25: Anniversary

**Hey guys, and welcome to the birthday of my story. I thank you guys for the love and support and I hope you guys continuing doing it. I hope you enjoy the special that I delivered and now I have to get to bed, got class tomorrow. Enjoy, like, leave comment, follow, favorite, and enjoy reading. I do this for you guys. Peace.**

Rovsan143: Thank you, I wanted everyone to have that feeling and show Slade had the respect for Shadow.

Lightningblade49: He has and he will continue to.

MasterBlade47:Wesker is not the only one that can give Shadow trouble, there are others.

3rd Ace Junior Detective: That fight will be intresting when we get there.

 **ALL MIght**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Anniversary Special**

 **Short Story #1: Together Again**

Inko could feel her life fading, the pain that she felt from her bullet wounds were now starting to become numb. The voice of the female pro heroine was starting to fade from her ears, her time was now.

 _'Izuku, I'm sorry that you I couldn't see you become a hero. I know for a fact that you would still try to become a hero quirkless or not. I'm sorry I won't be there to see grow anymore, find a girlfriend, and succeed. I'm gonna to go be with daddy now. I hope you know that I and your father will always be with you and that we will always love you.'_

With that thought Inko closed her eyes and enter her eternal sleep. When she awoke she was in grassy field filled with flowers, the mother looked around to see where she was, but she didn't recognize anything. Her son was not there with her, the only one there was her… or so she thought.

"Inko," A soft masculine voice called to her and Inko widen her eyes to it. The woman recognized that voice and her eyes began to produce tears, that couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Inko," The voice called her to again as Inko began to shiver from the sheer emotions that she was feeling right now. She did not want to believe her ears or her mind. Her eyes were looking down at the grass as teardrops came down, she soon saw the feet of someone in front of her, but she didn't dare look up.

"Are going to look down forever, _my love_?" The voice asked and this person grabbed Inko's chin, lifting it up so that she was looking at his black eyes, his handsome face, and his black mop hair.

"H-Hi...Hisashi!" Inko cried as she hugged her beloved, her husband, and the father of her son. Hisashi smiled as he hugged his wife back, his hand rubbing her back and patting her head. Inko continued to cry loudly as it had been years since she has seen her husband's handsome face, the face that her son inherited.

"I missed you, love." Hisashi said softly and loving as he continued to comfort the woman. Inko was sobbing at this point as she poured her waterfall like tears into Hisashi's black suit. Hisashi let her cry, he didn't care how long she needed, he wanted to feel her again. After a while Inko did stop crying, she wiped her eyes and grabbed Hisashi's face.

Hisashi knowing his wife like he does leaned his face forward and Inko did the same, and for the first time in years their lips met. The kiss was the greatest thing ever to them, if one was watching you think that you were looking at romance scene in the movie. When the lips departed they leaned their foreheads onto each other

"And I missed you." They held each for what felt like hours, Inko enjoyed having her husband with her again. "I wish you could have seen him." Hisashi knew that she was talking about his son, he never met the child's face.

"I wish I could too, but I've been watching from above."

"Does that mean... that I'm-"

"Yes." Hisashi said sadly as he confirmed what Inko had thought, she was dead.

"Then the means our son is all alone now." Hisashi nodded, but Inko could see that her husband had a smile on his face still. She couldn't understand why he would smile, their son was alone now and must be in terror right now. So why would Hisashi smile?

"Hisashi, why are you smiling. Izuku, is all by himself. How could you think that's funny?" Inko yelled at her husband, but still Hisashi had a smile on face.

"I'm smiling because I know our son will be alright, he will have a family." Inko widen her eyes, she didn't know what he meant and wanted some answers.

"What do you mean, Hisashi? What family will he have?" Hisashi lost his smile and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I'm not going to lie Inko, our son will be in a dark world. He will walk a difficult path, unsure of whether he's right or wrong. He will be seen as a monster, a weapon, a villain, but above all else he will be a hero. I see people there for him on this path. I see him having brothers, sisters, a mother, and a father. I see him having friends and I see him having a girl that he will cherish and love."

Hisashi gained a smile though while Inko stilled cried. What Hisashi told her about Izuku made the mother worry more about her son. She didn't want him to go through all that pain alone, she wanted to be there to hold him and comfort him.

Hisashi put his fingers under her eyes to wipe away her tears, he knew what she was thinking. He knew that she was thinking about their son and Hisashi was just like her. He wanted to be there for Izuku, but alas the world had other plans for him. Plans that he didn't see, plans that left him dead and betrayed by someone he once called brother.

"I know Inko, I know. I want to be there as well, but we can't." Hisashi looked behind Inko to see a white portal, he knew what that meant. The portal signified that it was time for them to leave and officially pass on into the next world.

"Inko, it's time to go." Inko cried as he held onto her husbands shirt, she didn't want to go, not after hearing about Izuku's future.

"I know this is hard, but we can't stay here. It's time for us to move on." Hisashi wiped the tears of Inko and the wife looked into his black eyes. While Hisahi looked into the green eyes that made him fall in love with her.

"Let's wipe those tears away. Izuku, will not be alone for we will always watch over him." Hisashi removed his hands from her eyes and grabbed her left hand. Inko let Hisashi guide her to the white portal, soon the husband and wife began their walk into the next world. As they got closer Hisashi and Inko said their final words before entering the portal.

"Hisashi," Hisashi turned his head to look at his beautiful wife.

"Yes, my love."

"I'll always love you and that will never change." Hisashi smiled lovingly and kissed his wife for the final time.

"And I'll always love you. Now, let's walk into paradise together." With that said both Hisashi and Inko walked into the white portal. Both were ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

' _Izuku, no matter what or who you become, know that we will always love you. You are our greatest creation and our greatest treasure."_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Short Story #2: Goodbye**

Rebecca was near her death, the bullet wound that Dr. Gero gave her was killing her and now the smoke from the fire was making it hard for her breath. ***Cough, Cough*** Holiday coughed up blood, but she didn't care. Her job was done, her son was saved. The heroes had saved Shadow, and now her son was free. Free from his prison and now free to live his life to his chosen.

Holiday smiled as she leaned further back into the chair, the smoke was getting heavier and the fire was starting to come near her. She could feel the heat, but again she didn't care. She had accepted her fate and even though this wasn't her plan, she was still fine with it. Her original plan was to be arrested by her trusted friend and spy, Smoker.

With her arrest and Shadow in custody, she would have him break them out and then they would rendezvous with the rest of the Family. From their Holiday and her children would begin their war against Trinity, but it failed. All she could do now was to save her son and so she did, but she didn't leave him alone. She made sure that he would be protected and watched over. She made sure that he would have a mother.

Nemuri Kayama, the pro hero Midnight, accepted her offer and now became the mother Shadow. Everything was set and there was all but one thing left that needs to be done. She needs to say goodbye to her children.

"*Cough, Cough*...E-Es…pio." Holiday weakly called to her son as more blood spilled from her mouth.

 **Elsewhere**

"I don't like this." Bee said as she, Beast Boy, and Espio were all in the woods somewhere else in the world. A campfire surrounded the team as they waited anxiously for a signal from their mother, all the cell teams were on standby until her signal was given. They knew that today was important, today was the day that they would all abandon Trinity and rebel against their father. T

"Me neither, Bee." BB said as the young pre-teen was holding his knees to his arm. Espio and Bee could see that BB was worried and they could feel for the boy, they were worried as well. Even Espio and he never shows his worry, the purple haired teen was about to speak till he quickly and painfully grabbed his head.

"Mother!" Espio yelled as he felt massive pain in his head, it was like a massive headache was attacking him. Both members of Team Chaotix quickly rushed to their leader to check on him.

"Es, what's wrong?" Bee asked, concern clearly in her voice as she's never seen her leader like this. Espio though through all the pain was able to tell them what's happening.

"Mother, she... she's hurt... badly." Espio said fearfully and painfully while the members widen their eyes as their brother communicated with their mother.

Espio was in an area full of darkness he couldn't see anything except for blackness. He turned his head in all sorts of directions and yet he couldn't see his mother. "Mother! Mother, where are you!?" Espio screamed out and soon he would get his answer.

"I'm here, my son." The shinobi turned his head to the direction of the voice and when he saw his mother he widened his eyes. His mother was standing in the blackness in her lab coat and brown button shirt, but her eyes. Espio saw something in her eyes that told him there was something wrong.

"...Mother, what's wrong? Why do I sense pain and sadness from you? Where's Shadow?" Espio asked question after question as he was trying to piece together what was happening. Holiday meanwhile just looked at her panicking son with a proud and loving smile. She didn't see her worried son right now, what she saw was her cool and stoic son. The young boy that she brought into Family and that became her son.

Holiday floated over and kissed him on his forehead. "Call your siblings, bring them here." Espio did what he was told and used his telepathic quirk to bring all the members of the family to the realm. Holiday soon all her children begin to appear and smiled as she saw them all, all except for Omega. The Family looked around and saw that they were in some kind of mind scape with their mother.

"Mother, why are we here?" Holiday eldest and first son, Gambit, was the one who asked and she didn't answer, she just smiled. The smile made the children worry and it increased their concern when they didn't see their brother Shadow.

"Mom, what's going on?" Shadowcat asked next as Holiday decided to tell them the truth.

"The mission was a success, Shadow is free and safe." Some members of the Family felt relief, but others could tell that there was something else that was hidden. Luckily they won't have to wait long to figure it out.

"But I won't be joining you on your journey. I'm dying." The bomb was dropped right there for the children and teens, they all widened their eyes in disbelief and fear. They couldn't believe what they heard and Espio knew it was true from reading her mind. Holiday saw her the faces of children. She saw the horror, sadness tears, anger on their faces. But even with her children hurting she still kept her smile.

"Mom, this... this some kind of joke, right?" Amy asked as tears began to produce, the woman that had saved her was dying and there was nothing that she could do. Holiday sadly shook her head confirming the worst fear of the Family. Holiday would soon see tears and snot fall from their eyes and nose, but it was understandable.

The mother went to her youngest, Beast Boy, and hugged the young teen. Beast Boy hugged her back as tears came from his eyes and snot came down his nose. She patted his green hair as sobbing could be heard from the most members of the Family and Holiday began to give them her final words.

"I know my children that you feel sad, but please don't blame yourself. I've accepted my fate and will not try to change it. I've done many horrible things, but taking in and raising you all is one of my greatest accomplishments. No, becoming a mother to you all **is** my greatest accomplishment and now I've reached the end."

"But... but there must be something that we can do." Knuckles spoke struggling to fight back the tears, this woman had saved his life and gave him a second chance when no one else did.

"No, there is not. Even as we speak, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, my body is nearing the end. I brought you all here so I can tell you my will. " Holiday told them all as they continued to cry, but as they cried they listened to their mother's words.

"Shadow is safe, he is in the hands of a pro hero that I trust... and she is my successor." The Family widened their teary eyes and Holiday saw this. "Yes, I've chosen a successor and she will be the new mother. That is an order that can…" Holiday did not finish as parts of her body began to fade. The children widen their eyes in horror, their mother was running out of time.

"Heh, it looks like my time has come." Holiday regained her self and looked at her children for the final time. "Pro hero Midnight, is now the mother of the Family. That is an order that cannot be disobeyed." Holiday took a deep breath and concentrated her mind on staying alive for just a few more minutes, she needed to finish. "Rogue," Holiday called to her daughter as she floated over to her.

"Yes, mother." Rouge answered her mother as she wiped her tears. Holiday brought her in for hug.

"I know what you did and I forgive you." Holiday whispered to Rouge and the bat widen her eyes. She began to cry even more now that her mother had found out her secret. "I forgive you Rouge and right now I want you to be strong. Understand?" Rouge nodded her head as she tried to keep the tears from blurring her vision.

"Rouge, you are now the leader of the Family and don't worry you'll be fine." Rouge nodded her head as tears began to come down again. Holiday then turned to face all her children as she gave them her final words.

"This is goodbye, my children. My time has come to an end. Remember my children, protect each other, be there for each other, love each other, and know that I will always love you." With that Holiday faded from them and the Family cried loudly, their leader, their guide, and their mother was gone forever.

"W-What... what do we now?" Tails asked as everyone now looked to Rouge and the bat looked down, her white hair was covering her eyes. Rouge took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"We go into hiding. We stay out of sight and we keep moving. But most importantly we find our brother." Rouge ordered and everyone nodded, soon all of them began to leave and their minds returned to where they belonged. Their mother is now gone, but their leader and brother is alive. They will find him and they will reunite their family. The hunt for Shadow has begun. The war against Trinity have begun and they will come out victorious.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Short Story #3: National Son Day**

* **Beep Beep** * The sound of one alarm for one Nemuri Kayama was beeping. The pro hero and now mother groaned as she heard the noise, she reached over to it and slammed her fist on the machine. The slam did cease the sound coming from the annoying machine and it also broke it. The door soon opened as a teen came in carrying a tray of fresh cooked breakfast.

"And that's why I get the cheap clocks." Izuku said as he brought the tray of food to his mother. Nemuri was already up from the sound, but she was now up when she smelled the food that Izuku had brought her.

"Moringing, ZuZu." Izuku smiled and greeted his mother. Izuku walked over to bed and got a kiss from his mother on the cheek.

"Morning, mom. I brought you some breakfast." Izuku said as Midnight grabbed the tray, she ate her food which consisted of eggs and bacon. Izuku was a good cook, he would always make breakfast for Nemuri. Nemuri moaned at the taste, but as much as she enjoyed the food she knew that there was something bothering Izuku.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" Izuku looked at her curiously.

"How do you know there's something bothering me?" Nemuri swallowed the rest of her food and then began to explain to her son.

"Call it a mother's intuition." Izuku playfully rolled his eyes as he got up and went to go take shower. Today was Saturday and Nemuri decided that her and Izuku will be spending the day together, today was after all National Son day.

While Izuku showered Nemuri thought about the last six months, that's how long it's been since she became a mother and Izuku became her son. Izuku has been a wonderful son, great in school, well behaved, and he stays out of trouble.

Well that last one is not so true, Izuku has gotten in trouble in terms of using his powers in public and Nemuri has scolded him on that, but outside of that Izuku has been the perfect son. Everything has been perfect for the two of them and she can't wait for the day that they're going to have.

Izuku had gotten out of the shower, his hair wet, his body was wet, and a towel around his waist. He was glad that his mom liked that breakfast, he was also glad that she didn't know that he woke up early from bad dreams. Izuku has been dealing with these lately and he thinks that it's mind trying to remember something of his past, but he didn't know what.

The teen faced the mirror and looked at his reflection, he then sighed. ' _Come on, Zu, pull it together.'_ The teen told himself as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Today he was going to spend the whole day with his mom and he wanted everything to be perfect. She deserved after all she done for him.

Izuku heard a knock from the door and heard his mother speak. "ZuZu, is everything alright."

"Yeah, mom, everything is fine. I'm getting dress now." Izuku told her as he indeed did get dressed. The teen put on a white adidas shirt with the symbol in black on the front, with blue jean pants, and black/white superstars. When he was dressed he got out and saw his mom in the same outfit as him. Yes, they were matching today and it was his mother's idea.

"We look so good, ZuZu." Izuku smiled and nodded with his mom, soon they both headed to the door to go enjoy their day.

"Where are we headed, mom?" Nemuri smiled as they exited the house and both got into in her blue BMW Sedan.

"We are headed to the mall to go shopping.." Izuku nodded as his mother started up her car and drove the mall, as the Nemuri drove she took peaks at Izuku. Her son was just looking out the window with a plain look on his face.

"Something on your mind, ZuZu?" Izuku turned to his mom and answered her question.

"Nothing, just thinking about this girl in my class." Nemuri got really curious now and smiled, it's not everyday that talks about a girl and if he has one his mind then she must be an interesting one.

"Really, can you tell me about her?" Izuku saw no problem with and shrugged his shoulders.

"Her name is Mai, black hair in a bob style, she's smart, funny, talkative, has a lot of friends, but all in all she seems cool. She takes peeks at me during history class when she doesn't think I'm looking, she gets nervous when around me, and recently she asked me out on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I'd think about it? Did I give the right answer?" Nemuri smiled, her son was having his first girl problems and from what Izuku was telling her this girl definitely had a crush on him.

"Well I can't answer that Zuzu, but I think you should give her answer when you see her again. If you say no, just tell her that you're not ready to date, but if you say yes then take her somewhere nice." Izuku thought about the answer, was he ready to date.

"I don't think I am. A lot of things are still not straight with me and I don't want to burden a girl with that." Nemuri understood the answer, but that didn't mean she liked it. She only hoped that Izuku doesn't use that as an excuse to not date. She knows that any girl would love to have Izuku for a boyfriend, he just has to not be afraid of himself and be open to the opposite sex.

"Give it time, honey. Oh, look we arrived." Nemuri said excitedly as they both had arrived at the mall. Nemuri had found a parking spot that was not too far away from the entrance, they both got out and began to walk. As they walked Izuku noticed that they had eyes on them, the outfits were working as both men and women were looking at him. Whispers were coming from the onlookers mouths as they saw matching mother and son.

"How cute, look at those two."

"Wow, he's hot."

"She's hot."

"Is that her son?"

"Is that his mom?"

"Why can't we be like that?"

Izuku just kept a neutral face as they walked while his mother on the hand was relishing in the spotlight. Nemuri had enjoyed making the men turn wide eyed from her looks and body, she added a shake in her hips that had them dropping their jaws and their girlfriends leaving them on the spot. Izuku rolled his eyes at the scene and shook his head, he was used to this by now with his mom.

He did see one man riding a bike and as he was passing them by his eyes were solely on his mother's ass. Izuku would teach him a lesson, but luckily for a car did that for him as the biker crashed into car making everyone laugh and having the driver furious at him.

"Watch out!" Izuku said sarcastically as he had already crashed, the teen and mother walked by the man leaving him to groan on the ground.

"How much do you enjoy that? I'm curious to know." Nemuri smiled as she walked in front next to her son.

"Enjoy it just as much as I enjoy spending time with you." Nemuri kissed him on the cheek making him blush, Izuku was never one to show affection, it would ruin his tough guy persona.

"Where are we headed, mom?"

"Let's head to the clothing stores then we can go wherever you want." It sounded like a plan for the two as they headed in and went to the first clothing store which was _H &M._

Izuku and Nemuri split up, he went to the men side while she went to the women side. Izuku looked around at what they had, he saw some clothes that he might want, but he didn't need them. He saw IT hoodies, Simpsons shirts, and he saw a nice black long sleeve that looks nice.

"Izuku, have you found anything?" Izuku turned around to see his mom holding tons of clothes and he sweat dropped, they were only here for like five minutes and it seems she already brought the whole store.

"Nah, but it seems you did." Izuku sarcastically said as he followed his mother to the register, this store was one of many so he would find something later. As Nemuri paid for her clothes Izuku saw that many of the girls were looking at him and some wanted to show off what they buying to impress him.

The teen didn't care and when his mother was done paying for everything they left the store heading to another one. This was the routine for the rest of the day, shop till you drop. The mother and son visited almost every store in the mall, from clothing stores, sneakers store for both of them, electronic stores so Izuku could get some new headphones, and Victoria Secret which Izuku hated and all the girls in the store had a lovely time asking him for advice.

Izuku also learned that his mother has a 70% discount from Victoria's Secret for a couple of commercials she did. ' _Note to self get sneakers deals in the future.'_ The teen thought as his mother was still in the store, luckily for him there was a sneaker store next door to them.

"Mom, I'm heading to Footlocker." Izuku told her as she was paying for some bras and panties. Everyone that was in line heard Izuku call Nemuri his mom was shocked that he was her son, they were even more shocked that Nemuri could have a kid in his teens and still look like a supermodel.

"Ok, ZuZu, I'll be over there soon." Izuku nodded and left, as he left he saw the girls giggling like school girls from him being called ZuZu. Izuku shook his head, just another one of the embarrassing moments in his life. Izuku had arrived at the store and headed over the nike section, he was looking for some new sneakers, he didn't care what.

"Hi, I how may I help you?" Izuku turned his head to see the sales associate, her name was Sakura. She was cute girl, with green eyes, white skin, and with some black hair with pink highlights.

"No, thank you. I'm... on second thought do you have any Jordan retro 1's." The girl nodded her head as she leads him to the next section and their Izuku saw a wall filled with different kind of Jordan sneakers.

"Thank you, that will be all. I'll make sure to come to you again." The girl nodded with a small blush on her face as Izuku just looked at the sneakers. He saw all different kinds ranging from athletic, casual, and running, but he wanted casual really. The first one that caught his eye was the green, white, and black retro 1. ' _This looks tough, but the price is crazy. I want it, but mom has already spent enough money today.'_

"Nice shoe." Izuku widen his eyes as his mother was next to him. He was so in thought that he didn't realize that she snuck up on him.

"Wow, it's not like you to be caught off guard."

"I was thinking that's all." Nemrui snickered knowing that she snuck up on her son, which was not easy to do. "Do you like it?" Nermui asked as Izuku continued to look at the shoe, he nodded his head answering her question. After Nemuri saw the nod she looked to the teen girl that helped Izuku earlier and called her over.

"Miss can we get this shoe in a size 9.5." Izuku was stunned he wanted yes, but he also knew how much money his mother has been spending. Not just on her, but also on him and as much as he wanted the sneaker he also didn't want to burden her with bad credit.

"No, mom. Come on I don't need these. I have plenty other sneakers back home, besides we spent tons of money today. You brought me new beat headphones, new clothes, a leather jacket that wasn't cheap, and…" Izuku didn't finish as Nemuri put her finger to his lip.

"I know what I did and I wanted you to have those things."

"I get that, but don't you think that you're spoiling me a little bit, especially with all these things you buy me. " Izuku said as he removed her finger from his mouth. "I mean...the day after you adopted me you bought me a flat screen television, ps4, and xbox one S. I'm not saying that I hate or dislike those things it's just… I don't want to be a burden to you and make you feel like you have to do all these things."

Nemuri listened to what Izuku and he was right, she was buying a great number of things. Probably things that Izuku will never use more than once, but she did it anyway. Why did she do that, well... the answer is simple. It's because she loves her son and wants him to have some semblance of a normal life. Izuku deserves that after everything he been through.

"Your right, Izuku. I have been buying a lot of items for you, but not because I'm spoiling you, but because you deserve them. Izuku, after everything that you went through you deserve to be like normal teenagers and live a normal life. You don't have to worry about money, let me handle all of that and besides I've made enough from all my commercial deals. Besides its National Son Day and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't treat my son on this day." Izuku couldn't argue with that logic.

"But,"

"But nothing, ZuZu. I am spoiling you yes, but it's not bad. If I was really spoiling you would be acting like a spoiled rich kid and think that he won't get discipline. Trust me that's not you and I won't have a child like that. Understand?" Izuku smiled and nodded his head, he then called the associate over and requested the shoe that he wanted.

Izuku knew that they would fit, he didn't need to try them on. When he got them, he and his mother paid for them at the register. When Izuku grabbed his receipt he saw the girl winked at him, he raised an eyebrow at that. He soon understood why when he checked his receipt and saw that the girl wrote her number on the back of it. Izuku thought about throwing it in the trash, but he hesitated.

' _Maybe I should give it a shot.'_ The teen thought when looking at the girl's number. Nemuri had a small smile on her face as she saw her son staring at number, looks like her boy will be having a date soon. ' _I'm glad that ZuZu is moving along with his life.'_ Nemuri saw a photo booth and got idea.

"ZuZu, take the bags to the car and yes, I'm allowing you to use your quirks in public." The teen nodded and grabbed all the bags, soon he disappeared from Nemuri vision and then reappeared empty handed.

"Now, follow me." Nemuri grabbed her son's hand took him to the photo booth.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun and make some memories on our first National Son Day." Both mother and son entered the photo booth. Izuku looked a little bit uncomfortable while Nemuri had a big smile on his face.

"Get ready to smile and say cheese!" Both Nemuri and Izuku smiled as the flash came on and the picture was taken, but they were not done.

Mother and son spent hours in the photo booth taking many pictures, some of them were them just hugging and smiling. There were others with them posing as cops with guns back to back, one making funny faces, another scary faces, and one sticking tongues out. They both had a wonderful time as more and more pictures were coming out of the machine.

When they emerged both were laughing at the time they spent and the pictures they had taken. Nemuri grabbed the many pictures and smiled at them, she was definitely going to have them framed.

"You ready to go home, ZuZu?" Izuku nodded his head as he grabbed her hand and both exited the mall.

"Why not make people think that we're together." Nemuri smirked as she liked the idea and decided to make it even better by putting her arm around Izuku neck and moved his arm to her waist. They now looked like an actual couple and it was working for every man was glaring daggers at Izuku. They were all wondering how the hell he scored a hotty like Nemuri.

"Now that's better." Nemuri said as they both walked the mall looking alike couple, when they got car they were cracking up from the joke. They got in the car and started to head home as the sun was starting to set and the day was coming to an end. The car ride was back home was short, as they didn't live that far from the mall. After a couple minutes they arrived home and Nemuri pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car and told Izuku to get the bags.

"ZuZu, can you get the-" Nemuri didn't finish as she saw that Izuku was gone and so were the bags. "I got to learn how he does that." The mother got out of car knowing that her son had taken the bags in the house and she was right when she saw the door opened and bags all along the wall.

Nemuri expected Izuku to go to his room, but she was surprised when she saw that he was in her room and on her bed sleeping. He looked so adorable to Nemuri, the light breathing and movement of his chest made her gush at the cuteness.

Nemuri decided to open up the covers and get in bed with her son. She laid down next to Izuku, her face facing his and Izuku was not fully asleep so he knew what was going on. Nemuri marveled at her son, even though she didn't give her birth to him, this handsome boy would always be her son and nothing will change.

"I love you, ZuZu." Nemuri told him as she kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

"I love you too, mom." Izuku said back as he also drifted to sleep, both mother and son went to sleep peacefully.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Season 3 Trailer: Power**

Classical music was being played in ballroom filled with people. These people were all adults and had wine cups in their hands as they mingled and talked. The men that were there were wearing suits and the women there were wearing dresses.

There were conversations between Nezu and Midnight, Present Mic and Erasehead, Kurogiri and Vlad King, and even All Might and AFO were having a casual conversation. Endeavor, Rei, Smoker, Naomasa, Snipe, Recovery Girl, and Gran Torino were among others there. And yes, this party had both villains and heroes, and guess what they were not fighting. They were just talking.

"Can you believe that we're nearly to season three." All Might said to his arch nemesis as he looked that black skull that was covering the face he scarred.

"Yes, it's hard to believe that this story was born today and after one year it's become so large." AFO said back as he was in his black suit. All Might nodded as more conversations were taking place.

"I can't believe that you got me in this stupid suit." Muscular complained as he played with his tie, the large villain did not want to be here.

"Calm down, Muscular, this is a party for the birth of our story. Enjoy yourself, have a drink, dance, mingle." The mis villain said as Compress who was also in a dashing suit nodded his head to his comrade words.

"One year, it's hard to believe it." Midnight said as he reflected on the past year. There have been so many adventures.

"Yes and now we are entering the most dangerous part. Season 3 will bring about more trouble." Nezu said and AFO heard his words.

"Indeed it will my furry friend. The League will begin to make its move and trust me there will be surprises." AFO challenged and All Might had something to say to that.

"Whatever you bring we'll be ready to smash you to pieces." Everyone laughed at the joke, but one didn't and that was Present Mic. The loud hero was looking around the room for something or someone.

"What's wrong with you?" Eraserhead said lazily as he sipped his champagne.

"Umm... I know that this is supposed to be a one night thing with all of us, but aren't we missing some people?" Eraserhead answered him quickly thinking nothing of the question.

"The author decided to give the kids some other idea, besides I don't think the readers would want to see them at some classical party with boring music."

"I knew that and that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Where's Wesker?" When Mic said that everyone stopped talking and looked around. Mic was right every hero and villain was there except those of Trinity, and that made them worry.

"You don't think that he would break this treaty?" Mic said aloud and when he finished the lights cut out. Eraserhead and others started to loosen their ties, they knew what was about to go down.

"He would." The bored hero stated as he grabbed his yellow goggles from his pockets. Everyone else also began to shred some of their clothing to help them fight. Endeavor flamed on, All Might buffed up, Muscular ripped his suit apart as he had a sick smile on his face, Midnight grabbed her whip, and even AFO took off his tie.

"One night, one night to relax and we can't even get that." Smoker said as he rolled his hand and smoke began to come off him.

"It sounds like there are a lot of them. It may be an army." Naomasa said as he loaded his gun. Th footsteps were coming closer and Naomasa was right there were many of them.

"It better be an army!" Muscular exclaimed as he was ready for a fight, he had been done with the party a long time ago.

"Can you still keep up in that form?" AFO asked his arch enemy as he powered up with the remaining quirks he had. All Might who had heard his words looked at him with one of his smiles.

" **Just try to keep up, old man."** The doors soon burst open as soldiers with guns and electric sticks charged in the room. The heroes and villains charged at the soldiers ready to show them their combine might. The party had ended and the brawl had begun, but it was just getting started.

"I wonder how the children are doing?" Nezu casually thought as he on the shoulder of Vlad King.

* * *

 **Hotel in Tokyo**

A black SUV pulled up to a very tall hotel and the driver got out of it. The driver was wearing black jacket, black pants, with black dress shoes and he wasn't wearing a shirt. This person was none other the League of Villain member Dabi. The burned villain got out went over to the other side of the car where the door opened a man in a black suit came out.

This man was wearing a white dress shirt, with an opened black jacket, black dress shoes, with his powered blue mop hair. This man was none other than the leader of the League, this man was Tomura and he was dressed well tonight. Tomura didn't have his hands on his face or body, he was actually looking like a very fashionable businessman. Tomura looked up at the hotel and he could see a rainbow color of lights coming from the top.

"You ready." Tomura turned to Killmonger as he was wearing the same as the leader. The leader nodded his head and the three villains walked inside of the hotel and headed to the elevators where they saw dark skinned man with a bald head and tattoos all over his head. The man was big, tough, and was wearing shades with a great looking all black suit. The man was not waiting for the elevator though, instead he was there guarding it.

 **Play 50 cent In Da Club**

The three villains made their way to him and when the guard saw them he stood at his full height that made the three villains looked like mere children. Tomura didn't say anything nor was he scared. All the leader did was reach into his jacket pocket and take out black invitation card. The guard took the card, he nodded his head when he confirmed that it was official and called the elevator.

Soon the doors opened and the three walked in, Killmonger hit the top floor button for the penthouse and then the doors closed. As the elevator was going up the three could hear loud music coming from above, they were near their destination.

When they reached the top the elevator made a ding and the doors opened. When they opened they saw hundreds of people dancing with the loud music blasting through out the room.

 _The camera leaves them and swings to Silver and Blaze who were kissing passionately on a wall. Blaze tongue deep into her lovers mouth as her hands were in his hair. Sliver hands gripping her ass with her legs were wrapped around his waist._

 _The camera swings again to the dance floor with many of the students of Class 1A and B all dancing provocatively on floor. Guys were grinding their hips on girls, girls were grinding on girls, everyone was shaking their hips. Shadowcat, Mina, Sato, Kendo, and many others were on the dance floor moving to the beat of the song._

 _The camera swings to the Dj's who are none other than Beast Boy and Jiro. It swings this time to the bar where Amy is sitting, her finger under the chin of Minoru. The grape boy with hearts in his eyes as he is under the control of the goddess in front of him. Scandal was working the bar when she saw Tomura, she signaled her hand to the back and he nodded._

 _The camera swings to the couch where Tails was typing on his computer with Mei next to him. The camera swings again to see Knuckles arm wrestling with Eijiro. The camera swings again to Sonic as he was dapping all the guest and giving them bags of weed. The camera swings again to Gambit gambling with people and stealing their money._

 _The camera swings back to Tomura as he walked up the stairs to the upper level where more people were dancing. Dabi had joined the action downstairs where he met up with Shoto who leaning on the wall. Only Killmonger was following the leader now._

 _T_ _hey both reached upstairs where the camera swings to Spinner and more students smoking weed on table. The camera swings to Knockout where she held Katsuki in a headlock, the explosive boy yelling at her. The camera swings to Ojiro, Shinso, and Fumikage who were talking even with the loud music playing. The camera then swings back to Killmonger and Tomura who go out back where the pool resided._

 _The camera leaves them and swings to Momo and Tsu in bikini's, both were in the large pool with many others. The camera swings to Denki doing a cannonball into the pool. The camera swings to Toga who also in the pool and she was hitting a volleyball in the air. The camera swings to a lounge chair where Rouge was wearing a purple bikini and watching all the action._

 _The camera swings to railing and there you see a man in black suit with no shirt, and this man had red hair. This man had gold rings on his wrist, a gold chain around his neck, on his feet were red sneakers, and had black shades on his eyes as he looked out into the illuminated city filled with bright neon lights. This man was none other than Izuku Kayama._

Tomura walks to Izuku as he tells Killmonger with his hand to stay behind. The pale villain nears the railing and Izuku turns to look at him. They both stare at each other and say nothing as the party goes on behind them. Tomura sticks his fist out Izuku and looked at it, he then sticks his own fist out and both of them dap. The message was clear to them and everyone else. Tonight, there would be no fighting, no battles. The only thing that matter is the party.

Izuku looks behind Tomura and gives him a smirk. Tomura was confused and turned around and widen his eyes when he saw two raven haired beauties in red bikinis. Both girls grabbed his arms and Tomura smirked as he left them lead him away for some fun. Before leaving Tomura looked behind Izuku and smirked as well.

Izuku was confused by this and turned around, and when he did he widened his eyes at who he saw. Behind the hero was Ochako in a black dress. The dress was a lightweight georgette that sweeps across her like a princess, and it had strappy apron neckline, plus a lacing open back with full skater skirt. The skirt was mid-high to knee length and top it all off she had black high heels on her feet.

Ochako looked dropped dead gorgeous to Izuku and the teen walked closer to her. Ochako grabbed his black shades and took them off revealing his shinning red eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes and then they moved their heads closer. With shinning city behind them their lips were coming closer as they were about to kiss.

But before that could happen a loud bang occurred and the music stopped. Izuku and everyone else looked to the elevators to see a man with a bullseye cap on his head. Then many men with guns came out the elevators and began to open fire at everyone in penthouse. The party had ended and the brawl had begun.

 **Play Power by Kanye West**

Izuku flashed to the halls and pulled out a gun from his waist, he began to open fire at everyone that was coming in. Blaze, Shoto, and Dabi unleashed their flames as soldiers saw blue, red, and orange flames come at them. As the flames were coming they were overpowered when black/purplish flames came in contact with them. The three flame users glared at the woman that created the flames as they saw the diamond on her forehead and smile on her face.

Amy grabbed her hammer and began swinging at anything that moved. Mystique shifted into her natural form and fired her twin guns at soldiers as Bumble Bee was behind her firing her stingers.

Tomura jumped down from the upper levels and landed on a soldier turning him to dust. Killmonger was firing his spikes at the bar while Scandal took down soldier and grabbed his gun. Soon she began to open fire over near the couch to cover Tails and Mei.

Katsuki fired his explosion knocking a few soldiers through a wall. Knockout fought some on her own, Spinner tossed his knives at the soldiers that were coming upstairs as Ojiro and Fumikage covered the students that couldn't defend themselves.

Sonic was running all over the penthouse blue lighting circulating through his body as he knocked into soldiers. Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and jumped from the Dj set, he charged at Sabertooth as he was on the dance floor. _Action was happening everywhere as the camera swings to the pool._

Gambit was swinging his staff at soldiers, Tsu jumped over a few of them, Toga stabbed them with her knives, and Denki fired his electricity. Espio jumped off the roof and did DDT on a soldier, slamming into glass table. He then grabbed his sword and began his assault. Omega was taking on four soldiers at the same time, they were dog piling him. Rouge came over and pulled one off of him, she then punched in the face while Knuckles grabbed two of them and brought their heads together.

Rouge saw another near Ochako and she was about to go over there to help, but she heard a gunshot. The soldier fell dead and she looked to see Shadow. Shadow flashed to Ochako and checked on her. Ochako nodded her head at him and went to help others.

Omega still with one soldier on his back grabbed him and threw him off the roof. The soldier screamed as he fell, but his fall was broken when he hit the flap of a white hover jet. The soldier tried to hang on, but he couldn't and fell to his death. With his body gone a name on flap was revealed. The name on the jet was... **GUN**.

Dozens of GUN jets soon surrounded the roof of the penthouse and they all had their weapons loaded on the targets. There on the large roof helipad was all the members of the family as they were all surrounded with no escape. Shadow looked to his left and right to see his brothers and sisters, they all nodded.

Shadow then looked at the jets and reached for his rings, as he did this so did the other warriors. The jets soon fired bullets, missiles, and their weapons at the family as they took off their limiter rings.

 _The screen goes black and words appear._

 **Season 3 is coming soon.**

 _An image returns as the camera on a rooftop building._

A man was watching all the action from the penthouse from afar. This man was watched with a smile as he saw explosions coming from the hotel and he saw golden pillars of light appear into the sky. This was the leader and the great enemy of the Family.

This man was none other than Wesker. Wesker saw all the action as everything was going according to his plans. The man was about to leave the roof before he felt cold. He knew that it wasn't from the weather for he saw the ice appear on the ground. Wesker narrowed his eyes behind his shades and blew some air to see frost coming from his breath confirming his thoughts.

Wesker turned his head around to see three individuals behind him and recognized them, he then looked back at the hotel where more explosions occurred.

"I was wondering when they would send you dogs." Wesker says to the three, but they didn't say anything back to him. Wesker unfolded his hands as he turned around and face them. The three men that were standing in front of Wesker were not friendly and they all were wearing suits in different colors.

The one on the far left was wearing a white suit, with a blue button shirt, a white vest over it, and white pants, a white jacket. The one the far right was wearing a all yellow suit with sunglasses covering his eyes. Finally the one the last in the middle was wearing a all red suit with matching jacket and shoes.

The three men glared at Wesker as the chairman smiled. Wesker cracked his hands and his neck as his shades began to glow red.

"So shall we begin." After that was said Wesker fired a red laser beam at the three as they dashed towards him. _The screen then goes black with the show title appearing._

 **Trailer ends**


	26. Chapter 26: Poison of the Past

**AN:** Hey peeps, it's been awhile. Sorry for the long update, been busy with holiday hours, finals, other stories, but don't fear I have returned. I also have a writing schedule out and it will start new years day. Take a look at that if you're wondering when my Stories will be updated again. We are near the end of this arc, I see roughly three or four chapters then I'll close it up. There will be one filler chapter which will be an aftermath of everything that has happened.

* * *

Now onto reviews chapter 25:

MasterBlade47: The best fight has yet come, wait till Shadow and Espio go at it.

Sishen123: I didn't think of that, who knows Aizawa might get his father eye back in future.

Rovsan143: yeah I really wanted to do that and I'm glad you liked it.

Anniversary Reviews:

TheLethalSperg500: Just got to wait and see.

DarkDragonWolf117: Thanks, wasn't sure if anyone was going to get that.

UniqueSpeciesOfGabby: Thanks and it's going to be hectic in season three.

Alright that's it for reviews, enjoy the chapter.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Poison of the Past**

Shadow looked at the camera on the drone and held up the number two with his fingers. "Two down," He then held the number five. "Five to go, Black Mask." Black Mask watched with eyes of pure anger, he was pissed as he was digging his fingers into his expensive desk.

"I'm coming for your ass and none of those assassins are going to stop me!" Shadow proclaimed as everyone got the message. That this night was not going to end until Black Mask was brought down. Izuku looked at the drone for a few minutes before he left and walked out of the cage. The teen was going to leave, but then he stopped, something caught his eye.

He looked down and saw the gun that Slade tried to use on him during their fight. The gun was CZ P-10 handgun. Shadow picked up the gun and analyzed it, his eyes looked like a child in a toy store.

The Family watched as they saw Shadow scan the gun, they knew that look. Their leader did have a gun fascination, just like Bullseye. The teen walked over the ammo clip that he kicked, he grabbed it and loaded it inside of the gun.

"Nice gun." The teen said as he got a feel to gun that was now his, he checked the grip, weight, and sight. When all was good he nodded his head. He was about to go, but thought about his fight with Slade.

' _Deathstroke had a utility belt when I fought him, there has to be something that I can use in it.'_ The teen thought as he flashed to downed assassin.

Shadow looked at Slade and grabbed his collar, he then flashed back to the cage and dropped on the ground. Shadow then looked at his utility belt and snatched it off.

"I'm taking this." Shadow told the down assassin as he was now about to leave, but he came back. "You know what, I'm taking the sword too. You won't need it anymore." Shadow took the sword and before he left he made one last stop to Penguin's office. Everyone saw him disappear from their view and the camera followed him to the stairs where he walked back into the office of Penguin.

Shadow walked through the door where he saw the two girls still unconsciousness, but he didn't pay them any mind. ' _I need to be quick about this, the cops will be here soon.'_ Shadow walked into the center of the room, he closed his eyes and fired an eagle pulse. A sonar was fired off even though no one could see except Izuku and when he opened his eyes he looked toward a portrait hanging behind Penguins destroyed desk.

Shadow walked to the portrait of the north pole with some penguins on it and put his fingers underneath the frame of the painting. Shadow ran his fingers on frame edges, there was nothing till he felt a small button on his index finger. He clicked it and soon the portrait lifted revealing a vault.

"To easy." Shadow said aloud as he saw the safe with a combination lock on it and it wasn't just that.

The safe had a fingerprint scanner, retina scanner, voice recognition all rolled into one. "Ohh, look at that safe." Rouge said with excitement and Remy was no better. The thieves enjoyment for robbery showing as they saw their leader stare at the safe.

Now Shadow could wake up the Penguin and get him to open the vault which will reveal its contents, but he thought of a different and more efficient way to get open. What did he do...well it's simple, he punched it. The punch put a hole in the safe, Shadow then yanked his arm out with the safe coming alone with it.

With the safe removed he could see what was inside and he could say that Penguin had quite the stash. Jewelry, money, guns, a solid gold penguin statue, but none that matter to Shadow. All he wanted was the book that laid in the center, he smiled when he saw it and went to grab it.

Shadow then opened it and saw its contents, the teen showed his teeth when got what he was searching for. Once he got what he came for he dropped the book and began to leave the office. As he was walking out he saw Penguin starting to wake up.

"Uhhh...Wh…What-" Penguins didn't finish as Shadow soccer kicked him in the face.

"Nighty night, Penguin." Shadow said as he left the office and the club. When he got outside he saw that there were drone's on him.

"Hey, cops. Come to the Iceberg Lounge and you will find the Penguin, Electrocutioner, and Deathstroke all knocked out and waiting to be booked. Also drink a lot of coffee because it's going to be a long night." Shadow said with a smile as he flashed away.

* * *

 _ **With Smoker**_

Smoker had finally arrived at the Lounge where there were other cops all handcuffing the criminals. Smoker looked around at the damage and sighed, Izuku was long gone and they don't know where he went. The detective heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Naomasa," Smoker answered as he was greeted.

"Anything?" Smoker sighed letting out smoke out from his cigar. Naomasa heard the sigh and guessed what the answer might be.

"Nothing, the kid's gone. No trail, but we did get Penguin and the assassins. Oh, and let me not forget the large amount of military grade weapons, inhibitor collars, and Penguin ledger." Naomasa widen his eyes at that.

 **Inhibitor collars** are designed to shut off a person's quirk. The only people that are allowed to carry them are a select few police stations and the Hero Tribunal's private army. So how did the hell did Penguin get them? Not only that, they also scored Penguin ledger, meaning they have more than enough evidence to put him away for good.

"Are you sure that they are real inhibitors collars?"

"I'm holding one as we speak and yes we tested them and they're the real deal. While I look for the kid, I suggest you have a word with Chief and ask him how the hell does a weapons dealer get hands on military grade collars." Naomasa nodded his head, he will indeed have a word with the Chief of Hosu.

"Also Smoker, you should know that Torino and Endeavor are not from Hosu. Once they get here they've been ordered to bring Izuku in." Smoker widened his eyes at that, Izuku was not going to like that. He wanted to take Black Mask down himself and if anyone gets in his way he will no doubt punish them.

"You know he's not going to listen to them."

"He'll have no choice." Naomasa couldn't see it, but Smoker rolled his eyes. The smoke man knew better than anyone that Izuku has choice, he just often choices the wrong one.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. I'm about done here, so I'm heading back out. Izuku already has a head start on us."

"Any idea where he's headed?" Naomasa asked as Smoker turned to leave the Iceberg Lounge.

"Penguin said something about a Steel Mill, but the problem is that there are three in Hosu and we have no clue which one Izuku went to." Smoker told Naomasa and the detective formed an idea.

"I'll contact Torino and Endeavor, we'll send them to the two we know and the third-"

"I'll check out."

"I'll send forces to back you up." Smoker nodded his even though he wouldn't need it. He can take care of himself.

"Got it, Smoker out." When Smoker hung up the phone, he got into his car and texted Shadow. It was too dangerous for him to call him with people listen to their conversation. Someone could make him and that would be bad for both him and Shadow.

 _We got Penguin and everyone else. Endeavor and Torino are inbound to Hosu, heading to Steel Mills._

Smoker sent the text as he turned on the engine of his car and made his way to one of three Steel Mill's. He just hoped that the one he chose was the right one and that Shadow doesn't do anything reckless. Ok, that last one he knew was a stretch.

* * *

 _ **With Shoto**_

Shoto exited the cab and the vehicle sped off in a hurry, the driver did not want to be in the city any longer than he has to. Shoto looked around and could see that the streets were empty, he would see the occasional cop car fly by, but as for people it was empty. Everyone was safely in their homes trying to avoid the fights that were about to begin.

"Now I need to find Izuku." Shoto turned on his phone and went to social media, Izuku was the trending topic. He read the tweets and saw the images, from what he saw it seems like Izuku was heading to a steel mill. Shoto put his phone away and began to make his way there, he just hoped that Izuku was there first and not his father.

* * *

 _ **With Midnight**_

"Nemuri, he's going to be alright." Yu was telling Midnight as the woman was biting her nails. "He got past the first two and he still looks fine. Izuku-"

"Izuku will keep going." Nemuri interrupted Yu as she looked at her friend with a concerned look. A look You never really sees. "Izuku will keep going, you heard him. This won't stop till he gets Black Mask." Yu didn't know what to say to confront the woman.

She knew that Izuku would keep going, the boy was determined yes, but also reckless. Nemuri has been trying to get rid of that part of Izuku, but the teen is always feel that he has something to prove. That the world is on shoulder.

"He'll be fine." Yu said again but not for Nemru, but for herself. The duo looked back to the screen as the drones scoured the city in search for Izuku.

* * *

 _ **With The League**_

"Holy shit, he beat Deathstroke." Killmonger said, surprise all over his voice. He's heard that Deathstroke was the best, yet this kid beat him and it wasn't no lucky win either. Izuku beat Deathstroke with pure skill and skill alone.

"You owe me $20." Tomura said as he held his hand out and the mercenary grumbled as he fished a twenty dollar bill out his pocket. He wasn't the only one as many people were paying up for they had lost the bet. A pool was going on what assassin was going to kill Izuku and right now it wasn't looking good. Electructioner and Deathstroke had cost people $2000.

"This kid...I can see why you brought us here." Scandal said as he washed some cups. Tomura stared at the TV as the drones were looking for the green haired teen.

"I get the feeling that he hasn't shown us what he really can do?"

"What are you speaking of Tomura?" Kurogiri asked as he took more orders from customers.

"Has anyone notice those rings on his wrist." Those that fought Izuku already meaning Kurogiri, Killmonger, Terra, all looked at Tomura. "Anyone ever noticed that every time he fights those rings glow because I've seen it when he fought the Nomu and Sabertooth."

"What do you think it means?" Terra asked as she helped Toga with handing drinks out.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling that we might find out soon enough." Tomura said ominously as everyone's eyes went to back to the television.

* * *

 _ **With Trinity**_

"I just received word that Bullseye is in Japan." Killer Frost told Wesker as the man stared at the large monitor, his eyes never leaving it.

"Where's Shadow?" Wesker asked everyone in the room, basically ignoring that Bullseye and another one of his agents have entered Japan. He didn't care who answered him, he just wanted to know where his creation was.

"The tech heads are searching for him now. They think that-" Killer Frost was interrupted by chairman himself since he already knew the answer.

"He's going to the Steel Mill." Wesker told them and everyone looked at him. The chairman said the sentence like he was certain that he would go there.

"How do you know?" Gero asked.

"Black Mask used a steel mill as a hideout and headquarters before he moved to his penthouse. It's also where he made his enemies being cops, journalist, and pro's disappear on occasion." Wesker told them and Frost decided to ask one question.

"Should I tell Bullseye where he's going?" Wesker smirked and gave his answer.

"No, he'll figure it out. Knowing him like I do, he'll want to make a dramatic entrance."

* * *

 _ **With 1-A**_

Ochako lets loose a breath that she didn't know she was holding, she was glad that Deku had survived his fight with Electrocutioner and Deathstroke. Gunhead saw her with her hand over chest and saw how worried she was when that teen was fighting.

"Ochako, tell me about this Izuku?" Ochako was suddenly confused, why would Gunhead want to know about her fellow classmate. Even with the confusion Ochako still nodded and told her teacher about her class president.

"Izuku, is a good person. He's strong, fast, caring, has a big heart, and he saved my life in the entrance exam. When everyone thinks that he some cocky guy that has tons of power, he shows them that he wants the best out of them. He's my best friend." When Gunhead listened to Ochako the more he could tell that there was something between the two.

Perhaps they are in a relationship or maybe they both have a crush on each other. Since he never met Izuku he doesn't know, but since Ochako is here he could just ask her. Besides it will help the girl take her mind off what's happening tonight.

"Ochako, do you like Izuku?" When Ochako heard that question her face quickly became red, she didn't like Izuku. Did she? I mean yeah he saved her from the zero pointer, helped her get to the finals in the sports festival, and let's not forget that he... carried her like princess after her fight with Katsuki and when she got lifted up by him she felt his muscles. Then there's the abs, the many, many abs that he has.

Ochako shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts and answers Gunhead's question. "N-N-No. Me and Deku l-l-liking e-e-each other. Come on." Gunhead saw right through her and laughed.

"Ah, to be young again." The comment still left the gravity girl with a red face as her mentor continued to laugh. ' _Me and Deku...together?'_

* * *

 _ **With the Family**_

"Tails, where's Shadow?" Rouge asked of her little brother and the fox was busy typing away.

"I got him, he's heading north to a Steel Mill." Tails as he pulled images from the CCTV system, the Family looked at the monitor to see a bike fly one of the cameras.

"Tails, where's the drone you stole?" Blaze asked next as she looked at the monitor with the many camera angles.

"It's follow him and so are the others. It won't be long before everyone realizes where he's going." Knuckles couldn't understand what's going on, he knows Shadow is better than this. It's almost like he wants the cameras on him.

"I don't get. Why is he doing this?" Knuckles said and everyone looked at him now.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked his teammate.

"I mean this…this is too easy. Shadow is better than this and yet he's allowing people to see him. Why?" Everyone could see what the muscle man was talking about. Shadow would never let himself be seen so easily, so why is he doing this. Luckily they wouldn't have to way for Sliver answered it the question.

"Because he's sending a message." Everyone now looked to Sliver as he began to explain more.

"He's sending a message to father and the rest of Trinity. He's telling him that he's still the weapon that they created and that he's coming for them. Raven you told us that he remembers him, and we all saw the footage with his fight with Sabertooth. It's only a matter of time." Sliver whispered the last part, but everyone heard well enough.

"A matter time till what?" Beast Boy asked.

"A matter time till he regained his memories." Espio said, but that wasn't Sliver's answer.

"That could be a possibility, but I was leaning more to another answer. What if Shadow is realizing that UA won't be able to help him? We know from looking at this that our brother is...well his brutality isn't gone and we know that heroes today are-"

"Soft." Knuckles the word as fact not as an opinion and Sliver nodded his head.

"Yes, they're soft. Shadow wants war with Trinity and he can't do this alone. So that-" Rouge was the next one to cut Silver.

"You think that Shadow is going to leave UA behind to fight Trinity." Sliver didn't answer, but yes, that was his belief.

"I'm not for certain, but yes that is what I believe." Everyone was silent after that. Could they possibly get their brother sooner than they think?

"I solution to all this," Everyone looked to their eldest brother to see what he had to say. "I think we should test Shadow again and ask him all this." Eyes widened when they heard that.

"You want me to go again? It won't be easy as last time, Remy." Mystique told him, but Remy shook his head.

"Not you, he'll tear you to pieces. I was thinking of someone who can go toe-toe with him and see where his mind set is. And there's only person who can do that." Remy looked to Espio and now everyone understood what he meant. If words can't get through Shadow...maybe fist can.

"Find him and fight him. I like it." Before anyone can give any opinions on Espio and Gambit's plan, Tails had called out to him.

"Guys I got him, he's entered the Steel Mill." Tails told everyone as they all turned back to the monitor. Tail's drone had found and now their brother had back from his family, but it's not like he needed or wanted it.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow**_

Shadow was near the Steel Mill, he was a quarter mile from it and he was ready. The steel mill was about half way out the city, but it wasn't deep into the woods. Shadow had parked his bike by a nearby building and went up top to survey the area.

He knew that there were many Steel Mills in the area, but he knew this had to be the one. Shadow had searched Penguin office and found the address of this Steel Mill in a vault hidden in the bird's office.

He sent out an eagle pulse to confirm his theory that this was the place and he smiled when he saw the red outlines. There had to be dozens of soldiers in the steel mill guarding it and Shadow was ready to fight them all.

"Looks like Black Mask called his boys to tell that I'm coming." Shadow said aloud as he looked through a small scope that Deathstroke had in his belt.

Shadow saw many gunmen guarding the gate with weapons hidden behind them. The guards were dressed like everyday workers in orange jumpsuits and orange hats. They were crawling all over the place, the gate was guarded, the cat walk, rooftops, and even the main gate into the steel mill.

Shadow used the scope some more to survey the area and soon found what he was looking for when he saw the office to the Steel Mill. The office had guards inside as well, but the problem is that he had to get through all goons that were on the ground.

' _I could go in, take out everybody in way and make my way to the office. Option two is I can go stealthy and... Oh, who I'm kidding. Option one is way better than option two.'_ Shadow smiled as he jumped down from the roof, when he landed on the ground he pulled out his phone and changed the song to something hard. Something like _The Bloodiest_ by Jay Rock.

Shadow got on his bike and be revved it up, bringing it to top speed. The engine was roaring loudly as the back tire was digging into the ground making smoke come up. When Shadow let go the bike sped off to the Steel Mill.

As Shadow was getting the gate the guards saw him and widened their eyes, the took out their SMGs that they were hiding and fired at the teen. Shadow weaved past the bullets, but bullets flying didn't mean that he would slow down.

Instead he pushed the throttle down to go even faster, he was speeding up on purpose because he had something in mind. He was going to break the gate the only way he knew how, by using the bike as a battering ram.

As Shadow neared the closer and with the intense amount of bullets coming, he grabbed the brake handle and leaned forward to pull of a frontward wheelie. Shadow wasn't done though as he continued to lean forward sending his body into the air, he held on tightly to the bike as his he brought with him into the air. When his feet landed on the ground Shadow with his strength threw a 400 pound bike like it was soft ball.

The guards widen their eyes as they saw the bike coming at them like a fast ball, they jumped the hell out of the way as the motorcycle flew towards the gate. When the bike collided with the gate there was an explosion that alerted everyone where Shadow was.

The viewers watching still had no clue where Izuku was, but they could hear the music and they knew that from the sound of that song Izuku causing some action.

Then they all saw the explosions on the televisions, Shoto who was out saw the smoke in the sky and heading to that direction. Smoker looked out his car window and did a hard U-turn as he made his way to the Steel Mill.

"He's made contact, get to the steel Mill. I repeat all units move to the Steel Mill!" The chief order form his headquarters as officers were mobilizing and getting to their vehicles. Naomasa was next to the chief as he gave the orders, the detective eyeing him closely.

The conversation that Naomasa and Smoker had about inhibitor collars belonging to Penguin was still in his mind. It shouldn't be possible that someone like Penguin had military grade ones, he would brush this off as rob shipment, but the number that Smoker told him made him worry.

"Smoker contacted me and reported that Penguin had military grade inhibitor collars. Collars that only a stations special hero task force and the Tribunal's personal army are allowed to have." The dog looked back at Naomasa with a puzzled look, he didn't know about that.

"How is that possible?" Naomasa shrugged his shoulders.

"You tell me. Inhibitors are not found easily and they are shipped out under secrecy, the only person that could know if they're getting them is a person with your level of access." The chief growled at Naomasa now, he knew what he was doing.

"Are you honestly insinuating that I sold him collars? I took an oath when I took on this job and that was to follow the law. I had nothing to do with this. Penguin must've stolen one our manifest...or I have a traitor in my task force." Naomasa nodded his head.

"That could be a possibility. I'll look into this further while you search for Izuku and tell you're officers that they are are not to shoot him." The dog nodded, but hesitantly. He would prefer his officers to shoot Izuku honestly.

As Naomasa was walking away, he pulled out his phone and texted his Smoker. ' _He lied.'_ Naomasa thought, many people don't know this, but they think that he's quirkless. That's not true.

Naomasa does have a quirk, he just doesn't tell people about it. The only people that know are All Might, Nezu, Gran Torino, and Smoker. Naomasa quirk is called **polygraph** , basically making him a human lie detector and Naomasa just used it on the Chief. When using this quirk he can read people's blood pressure, heart rate, and psychological levels.

* * *

Shadow held his sword in his left hand and the gun in his right hand as he began to run into the steel mill. The gunmen on the roof, catwalks, and inside began open fire at Shadow as came in. The viewers were watching this, but there was only one drone and it was the Family's drone.

They watched as their brother began to take on all the guards all by himself and becoming a one man army, just like he was made to do.

Shadow ran and was immediately met with bullets from above, the weapon flashed to the catwalks above him. When he appeared he fired the pistol at the three guards on the catwalk, once he was done he flashed to the ground and swung his sword a guards gun. Shadow put the gun away for a second as he put his other hand on the sword and began to deliver some hurt.

Everyone saw Shadow destroy the guards with the blade, showing no mercy what so ever. Shadow cut a pistol in half and then drove the sword into the abdomen of the guard, he pulled it out and threw it like a dagger at another gunmen.

He hit him in the side and flashed to the sword, he then kicked him to send him flying. Another guard appeared on his right and he dodged the blade strikes for he was wielding dual tomahawks.

Shadow saw the strikes coming again and blocked high with his blade. The strikes were coming in fast, but he was able to deflect them all. The teen parried the strikes and deliver the hilt of the blade into the gut of the giant man.

The large man fell, he was hunched over on his knees with his arms around his stomach giving Shadow the opportunity to finish him. Shadow jumped into the air with his foot over the man's head and stomped down. A loud thud was heard as Shadow brought the man's face down to the concrete with much force.

With the man down and done with Shadow began to make his way to the office of the Steel Mill, he ran into the main building where all the machines were and was met with more gunfire from more of Black Mask's goons.

Shadow using the stolen sword deflected the bullets as they were incoming. The goons were stupefied, their guns were no match for Shadow and they were getting picked off one by one as the teen neared the office.

Everyone watching saw deja vu as Shadow like in the club took everyone out and he did it with ease. Shadow defeated them all with massive blows to the face, legs, ribs, nose, arms, back. He sliced them up with his sword leaving some with cuts on their bodies, the ones with the cuts were the lucky ones. The others that received blows from the sword had lost some fingers and one lost a hand.

The people watching had mixed feelings about what they were seeing, some being the younger generation were cheering Izuku on for his brutality and display of skill. The older generation along with the pros were not liking this.

Yes, the boy skill was unlike anything that they've ever seen, but the way he was defeating these villains was…different. Izuku was not trying to defeat them because it was the right reason. To them it seemed like he wanted to hurt them… punish them…make them feel pain.

All Might watched with concerned eyes as he watched his pupil break another man's arm, basically shattering the bone and he didn't have to be a doctor to know that.

The arm told the whole story as it was bent sideways and looked beyond repair. All Might has gotten to know Izuku over years and this was not him. What he was seeing was something else and that worried him because he gave this person arguably the most powerful quirk on earth.

Tomura and the villains were no better they were watching with concern, this could be their future if they don't play it safe. Izuku has shown them for his battles at USJ and with Stain that he is not in the business of just arresting you. He wants to put you in the hospital.

AFO watched this closely, the more he watched Izuku fight the more he saw his former student and son. Wesker fought just like that, with brutality, fear, and ferocity. Like a sadist.

AFO realized long ago that Tomura would need help in achieving his goal, but now he sees that he would need that **creation** more than ever. "Calculator," AFO called his old contact.

"Are you seeing this shit?!" Calculator screamed as he was like everyone else, he was watching Izuku's decimation of the Steel Mill goons. AFO ignored it and continued on with what he wanted.

"This boy is connected to Wesker somehow, I want you to find out more about him." The statement brought Calculator back down to earth.

"More. You've already looked into this kid already?"

"Yes, the results though...left me unsatisfied. Who…whatever this child is, he's meaningful too Wesker. Just look at him, look at how he fights. It's just like him." Calculator began to see what AFO was talking and swallowed a lump in his throat. One Wesker is bad enough already, but two will set the world on fire.

"Alright, I'll get started. When I get something I call you." AFO nodded his head to his old friend and went back to looking at his monitor with Izuku on it. The elder the villain watching and studying Izuki for more information, for more links, for any connection to Wekser's plan.

Shadow was in front of the office and behind him was the bodies that he had broken, all of the Black Mask's goons were lying on the ground some missing teeth, fingers, and one lost a hand. Shadow didn't care though, he gave them a warning to get out of the way and they didn't take it.

Now they paid the price with their bodies. The teen removed his sword from the shoulder of the goon next to him and with a swipe he got rid of the blood. Shadow sheathed the sword in the scabbard and then grabbed his gun and loaded another clip before entering the office.

Inside the office there were two guards, one on the right corner of the door and the other on the left side. The two were shaking in their boots for they knew what was outside, they heard all the noise and more importantly they heard the screams.

Neither one dared to go outside, but now Shadow was coming and they were the last defense. They aimed their guns to the door when they heard it crack open, their fingers tight on the triggers and ready to open fire at a moments notice.

Both guards looked at each then back at the door, they held their breath when they heard footsteps and then the door blew open. The door blew off its hinges and the two guards popped out of their corner opening fire at the entrance, but shot nothing.

They were caught by surprise when they felt pain in their backs. They fell to the ground in pain for they had been shot and the one who did it was none other than Shadow.

Shadow had gotten up from the door, the teen used himself as a battering ram. He knew that there were people inside so instead of opening the door and getting hit with gunfire, he decided to improvise.

He took off at full speed and when he came close to the door he turned so his back was facing it and broke through. When his back broke the hinges off the door he got a clear view of the guards and with his trained skill he fired his gun when they exposed themselves.

With the guards done with Shadow got up and took a look around the office. The office was standard nothing special about it at all and that what was bothering him right now. This was starting to feel easy.

Shadow's body began to glow and green lighting began to surround him, and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Everyone saw him disappear from view, they thought that he was gone, but when they would realize that was false when they saw a green streak zoom past the drone.

Everyone continuously saw a green blur past the drone, Shadow was zooming all around the office trying to find any clue that would lead to Black Mask. Dozens of papers were flying into the air as Shadow continued to search the room.

When he stopped he was sitting in the chair, his gun on the desk, and his index tapping it annoyingly. Shadow was frustrated, he couldn't find anything. There was nothing!

' _This is impossible! Penguin's ledger stated that Black Mask used this place as a hideout and yet there's nothing here. No drugs, no guns, no evidence to tell me where the bastard is. Nothing!'_ Shadow thought angrily, he was starting to get frustrated, but he calmed himself down.

He took deep breaths and began to think. There had to be more to this place, he just has to think. The teen widened his eyes when the thought came to him, he was foolish for not thinking of it in the first place.

Shadow looked to the drone's camera where everyone could see him basically staring at them. "Villain Psychology 101: What do all criminals have in common?" Shadow asked aloud as if he was expecting an answer.

Shadow grabbed his gun, he got up and walked out of the office, he was heading to the garage where the trucks come to deliver the product. Shadow was on the catwalk as he looked down, the bodies that he beat were still there. He jumped down and landed on the ground, then stared at the large open door where the trucks would come in.

"There are many answers to the questions, but I tend to stick with the big three." Shadow spoke again as he looked at the ground, he was staring at the tire marks. He activated his eagle pulse and began to see that there were more, they were just hidden because of the dirt. No doubt to throw off pursers.

Shadow followed the tracks to a wall on the left, the tracks seem to stop there. "One is ego, all villains have an ego. They feel the need to not just beat their enemy, but also prove that they're superior to them in every way." Shadow walked to the brick wall and put his hands all along the bricks, his fingers grazing the bricks.

"The second is power. Power is what they desire, it's what they dream of. Once they get a taste of it, they want more and more of it. Power is the drug that all villains need and it will ultimately lead to their downfall." Shadow spoke again as he hands began to put pressure on the bricks, when he found the right one he felt the brick be pushed in.

"And the third one is…" Shadow pushed the brick all the way back and he heard a loud noise coming from behind. He soon saw the brick wall rise and reveal hidden area with an elevator inside.

"Is a lair. Some reason they all need to have a secret lair." Shadow turned around to face the drone with a smirk on his face. "And that kids are three things all villains share." Everyone was baffled, not only did the kid find some secret lair, but he also gave a lesson on what villains and from the looks of it he was right.

Shadow headed into the lair where an elevator resided, as he was walking he saw a body on the ground. The body was a man in all black suit and he was wearing a black mask on his head. Shadow recognized this man as one of Black Mask's gangsters, but why would he be here.

Shadow went over to him and checked his pulse, there was none. This man was dead and he seemed to be dead long before he got here.

Shadow pulled his mask off to see that man's face, he saw that he whatever killed him, it wasn't pleasant. His eyes were open, his mouth was dry, there were scratches all along his face, as if he was trying to get something off of him. The most noticing thing was the black veins on his neck, this was man was poisoned.

Shadow looked stoically at the man and put his head back down, there was nothing that he could do for him. Shadow grabbed his gun and emptied his clip, he loaded another and aimed up to fire.

The bullets went in the air and hit the ceiling, bring dust down. He hit nothing, but that didn't make him drop his guard. "There's someone here." Shadow said, everyone heard knew that meant only one thing. The next assassin had arrived, but who?

Shadow knew he wasn't alone, but that didn't stop him from heading into the lift. If there was a chance to get Black Mask then he'd take any risk. Shadow entered the lift and pressed the down button, the lift began to make a loud noise and begun to send Shadow down. As the lift brought the teen down to the lower levels Shadow scanned the area, keeping a lookout for the next assassin.

When the lift came to a stop he got out and walked forward, as he was walking he heard a noise from above. He fired his gun at the pipes above him, but they hit nothing. He saw nothing, but before he left he took one more look at the pipes.

' _Their is someone up there._ ' Shadow thought as he kept walking to the door his eyes never truly leaving the pipes. Unknown to him their was someone right above him and it was Copperhead. Copperhead had snuck into the steel mill and silently followed her target like the snake she was.

Copperhead climbed above the pipes, the movement was silent as she traversed the pipes. She saw the air vent that would lead to the next room and with her incredible flexibility she was able to squeeze through the small vent and make her way to Shadow. When she gets there she will wait for the right moment and then she will strike him with her fangs. Just like all her other preys.

"Guys, let's talk about this." Shadow spoke to the 30 armed gangsters who guns were pointed right at him. When Shadow opened the door he entered a room that seemed to be a drug lab for there were tons of chemicals, drugs, and a processing unit. The gangsters saw him and quickly surrounded him, at this Shadow just sighed and decided to take another route than just fighting.

"Like, let's really talk about this. Look I know most of you are just trying to do a job and I get that, but let's face facts. None of you are going to stop me. I mean I beaten two assassins, took out probably hundreds of you guys in the last…let's say 27 hours. They've shot at me with guns, tried to stab me, set me on fire, punch, kick, ect. Look, what I'm trying to say is to leave this place and go somewhere far, far, away. Never returned to a life a crime and I won't put anyone of you in the hospital with everyone else. Deal?" All the goons and everyone watching heard Izuku make the threat, all waited to see what the thugs would do.

Shadow saw one on the far left shiver, he could tell that he was afraid. That the mean't that his negotiating tactic worked, maybe they would all just leave. "Fuck you!" And there it was. Shadow sighed and put his head down.

' _Let it be known that I tried to the peaceful way. Now it's time for the Shadow way.'_ After that thought bullets began to spray and Shadow jumped into the air, while in the air he reached in the utility belt and grabbed smoke bombs. Shadow threw them to the ground to provide blind the enemy sight, he then flashed to ground and got to work.

Everyone watching saw bodies fly...like they literally saw them fly. Bodies were hitting the walls, tables, and everything in the drug lab as Shadow sent them flying. As the smoke dispersed everyone could that Shadow was fighting ten of them still and still many surprise he was holding his own.

Shadow ducked under a punch and shot him in the knee, the man screamed in pain as Shadow looked behind and him to see another goon about to fire. Shadow threw the gun at his face, hitting the man in the face and then picked up the already injured and charged forward at the three guards in front of him.

"Shoot him!" One gangster ordered, but the two hesitated as they didn't want to shoot their fellow member.

"But,"

"DO IT!" The man ordered again and this time the two listened as they opened fire at their comrade, it didn't matter to them that their friend was taking the shot and not Izuku.

Shadow used the man's body as a shield as he continued to charge forward, Shadow then with the man in his hand turned and spun. He threw threw the man into the three guards like bowling ball and like pins the guards were knocked down. "Five down, five to go." Shadow said aloud as he turned to face the last five.

Shadow saw one do cartwheel flips to reach him and when she got closer she did an axe kick that Shadow was going to block till he saw the shimmer of light coming from her tips of the shoes, there was a blade there.

Shadow moved to the sighed and dodged the blade, the gangster landed on her feet and swung at Shadow head. The blade now coming from the back of the boot and again Shadow dodged it, but this time he caught her foot. The woman's foot was in his hands and wasn't letting go as he swung her into a wall.

"Four left." Shadow looked at the four to see that the next one step up and he was a big one. By the looks of it this dude had to be 6'5 and was cock diesel for muscles were growing on his ears. The big one charged at Shadow and the teen got ready for impact, the large gangster tackled Shadow and speared him into the wall.

Shadow felt the impact of the spear, but got ready for it wasn't over yet. The large one punched Shadow in the gut sending further into the wall, he did it again, and again, and again. Shadow right now was taking a beating and he was letting it happen, for he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

The large stepped back to get a running stance, he was going to spartan kick Shadow through the whole wall. Shadow was climbing out of the wall when saw the man coming, he smiled. The opportunity had come. As the man got closer Shadow got ready, he was going to have to time this right.

The large man lifted his left leg and threw it into Shadow gut, but he missed as the teen slid down making the large man get his foot stuck. With the foot stuck Shadow went on the attack, he first kneed the man in the groin making squeal and he then brought his elbow down on his left knee. Thus shattering the man leg and bring the big man down. Now there were two.

"Alright, who's next?" Shadow asked as the last two had machine guns in their hands, Shadow thought that they were going to try something, but was surprised when they but their guns down.

"We don't even like these guys. We out." One of the two said and they both left they way came with their tails in between legs.

"Good choice." Shadow offered as he went to go pick up his gun and went took look around the drug room. The teen whistled at all the drugs and chemicals that they were using. It wasn't just coke cain, it was heroine, pills, and even the new drug that's been hitting the streets called **KIK**. Shadow picked up the inhaler, he read about this drug online.

KIK is a drug made specifically for quirk users, the drug increases the power of one's quirk, endurance of the quirk user, and effects of the quirk. But leaves dangerous side effects. One of the effects being loss of memory and the other is the loss of power. The drug is dangerous…too dangerous, authorities have been cracking down on it, but looks like they haven't done a good enough job it.

"Lot of stuff in here that can go boom." Shadow said as he looked at all the tables, he knew what he was going to do and so did everyone else. And for once the pros can't get mad at him, this was a large drug facility and it needs to go. '

As Shadow was getting ready to destroy the facility, he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Shadow turned around and grabbed his gun, he fired his eagle pulse too and found someone hanging in the air. Shadow slowly walk to the room because he knew that the assassin was here as well.

Once Shadow reached the room he slowly, but cautiously opened the door. When he got in he quickly checked his corners like trained soldier in the army, once that was done he would turn his head to see the man hanging like a piece of meat.

Shadow walked to the man and checked on him, unlike the last one he saw in the hidden entrance this man was alive. There were no black markings on his veins, but he was badly beaten and bloody.

Shadow got a good look at him and he knew why he looked familiar to him, this man was a journalist that was writing about Black Mask. It was said that he disappeared, but turns out that he's alive and was just being tortured.

"H-Hel-...Help….me." The journalist whispered tiredly, Shadow could tell that he had been without water for a couple of days, maybe even more. Shadow needed to be quick though, he could tell that this man didn't have much time left.

"Black Mask. He did this, didn't he." The man somehow managed to nod his head, but the Shadow was not done. "Where's he? I need to know where he is?" Shadow pressed the for answer, completely ignoring the fact that the man was dying.

"He's….He's...He's…"The man didn't finish as he fell into unconsciousness, his body was too badly hurt to give anymore answers to Shadow. The teen checked his pulse and sighed, he was dead.

"Damn." Shadow cursed as he released the man from his bonds, he didn't deserve to die like this, hanging like a piece of meat. Shadow grabbed the man before he could fall to the ground and was going to carry him out, he would lay his body near the entrance and get back to the hunt. Unknown to the teen though, a snake was about to strike.

Copperhead was on the pipes above the ceiling, moving from pipe to pipe with deafening silence. Not a sound was made as she twirled her body and slithered to her prey, her green silted eyes on Izuku as she was about to strike.

Before Shadow hoisted the dead man on his shoulders, he felt something or someone near. The hair on his neck stood up at attention and once Shadow looked up he saw his predator.

Copperhead had jumped down before Izuku could get the gun out, the assassin made him drop and she then wrapped her legs around his body like a snake trying to prevent its prey from escaping.

Shadow cursed at himself for not being able to see that Copperhead was above him and now he was trapped looking at the snake woman who was licking her lips. Her lime green eyes gleaming with anticipation as she held the legendary Baba Yaga in her arms.

"Mmmm...It's a shame I have to kill you. You're quite the looker and I like that, very much." Copperhead's voice sounded snake like and sexy to some, but the Shadow was not worried about none of that.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Shadow told her as he broke the hold, but Copperhead was able counter that as she moved her body quickly. She had held shadow arm and her leg was wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Everyone was amazed by the flexibility of this assassin, for not many women included could pull of her position.

"Ohhh, I like it when they struggle. It makes it killing you a whole lot more fun." Shadow was starting to get irritated with this women. Using his strength he got his left arm free and moved to attack Copperhead with it, but again the snake woman stopped him when crawl down his body. She wrapped both her legs around his head and spun, Copperhead sent him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Shadow bounced off the wall like a ball, when he landed on the ground he shook his head, he had to focus. This was not Deathstroke, this was not going to be some fight on pure skill. Copperhead is much quicker, faster, flexible, and he needed to quicker than her. Shadow got up from the ground and saw Copperhead coming at him, she throw punch which Shadow caught with his own hand.

Shadow didn't hesitate to bring his elbow up to break her arm, a sickening sound was made as Copperhead screamed in pain. Shadow let go of her hand and the woman moved back up a couple feet, the screaming was soon stopped as she began to laugh.

Shadow was caught off guard as she jerked her arm and put the bone back in place like it was nothing. The sound was sickening as it made many viewers close their mouth for vomit was about to come.

' _Guess, the snake look is not for show. She was able to put her arm back in place like it was nothing, breaking her bones will not be easy if she can repair them and put them back in place.'_ Shadow concluded as Copperhead came to strike him again, this time he would be prepared.

Copper threw a judo kick at the teen which he caught, but the snake was not done as she used her planted leg and swung it at Shadow's face. The kick sent Shadow to the side and blood was dripping from his mouth, he couldn't believe it. Copperhead licked her lips as she saw the blood be wiped by Shadow, the teen was getting pissed now.

Shadow didn't wait this time and went on the attack, Copperhead with her quickness and limberness was able to dodge all Shadow attacks. Shadow threw a straight punch and the woman ducked underneath and moved to his face. Straight green eyes met green silted eyes as they both were looking each other in the eyes. Copperhead made the first move and struck Shadow with nail before he could flash away when he reappeared he kicked her.

Copperhead took the kick knowing she accomplished what she wanted, when she turned she saw Shadow's unscathed face now have her mark on his left cheek. She licked her lips and a smile appeared on her face, when Shadow saw it he became confused until it him...literally. A wave of pain hit him and he collapsed to his knees.

"Wh-What...did you do to me?" Shadow struggle to say and everyone widened their eyes as the saw the boy shiver. Copperhead laughed as Shadow struggle to get up, it was too late for him now.

"Just wait and see." Copperhead said as she jumped into the pipes above and slithered away. Shadow rushed to his gun and shot at her, but she was long gone. She was gone, hiding in the Steel Mill and hunting him. Shadow coughed aloud as she felt his body be hit more pain.

"Poison." Shadow deducted, but there was something wrong. His healing quirk made him immune to all sickness, diseases, and poisons. Hell, he never even got the common cold. So how the hell is feeling all this?

* * *

 _ **With Trinity**_

"I thought Shadow was immune to all poisons and diseases." Killer Frost said as she and the rest go the agents were watching Shadow to get to the drug facility, it seemed just walking was taking all his efforts. His face was sweaty and he was breathing hard, it didn't take a genius to know that he was having a fever over 100.

"Mmmm...Yes and no. Self Heal does give Shadow the immunity to all poisons, but there it depends on the poison. Self Heal does not just heal Shadow, but increases the amount of white blood cells in his body. The white ones are shield against foreign disease. Usually he should have enough, but it seems whatever Copperhead concocted is fighting against his army of cells. The poison is spreading faster through his body, faster than even the cells can fight." Wesker told her as he kept a keen eye on Shadow, the camera zoomed in on him and he could see that black veins starting to appear.

"So, what you're saying is that he needs a cure quickly and if he doesn't get one then. Copperhead will have successfully killed him."

"Indeed." Wesker told her as everyone looked back at the monitor, Wesker though had lost his smile. He now looked interested, if Shadow dies it will affect his plan greatly.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. His son will prevail because he is Shadow and he does not know defeat. But if not, there is always plan B.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow**_

Shadow was feeling terrible, it didn't look good for him as he was leaning on the wall out the facility. His body was hurting, it was screaming in pain with every step he took and he didn't know if he had the strength to make it out this damn steel mill. He saw his veins turn black on his arm, the poison was spreading faster and faster.

"Breath." Shadow told himself as he took deep breaths in, he needed to gather his strength. He would not die here. Shadow mustered all the strength he had and got up from the wall, the pain hit him like lighting as he grabbed his stomach. Even with the pain he continued to walk albeit barely, he was sluggish and his vision was becoming blurred.

' _Focus, focus damnit!'_ Shadow continued to walk to the service lift, when he got there he pressed the button and collapsed on the ground.

The teen coughed up the blood as the lift began to move up, Shadow crawled himself to the wall and turned around to lean on it. His vision began to darken and his eyes began too close, the teen shook his head. He had to stay awake.

"Sleep honey." Shadow widen his eyes when heard the voice, he knew that anywhere, but it shouldn't be possible. "Close your eyes and sleep." The voice came again and this time Shadow said the person's name.

"M-Mom." Shadow said tiredly, the voice that was calling out to him was none other than his first mother, Inko. Shadow looked to his left and saw his deceased his mother standing there in the same clothes that she died with on and with a sad smile. His eyes were like saucers, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, this couldn't be real. This shouldn't be real.

"No…no, you're dead. I saw you die." Shadow said defiantly, he knew that this was an effect of the poison. It was making him hallucinate and see visions of his past. Shadow shook his head as he climbed up to stand, sweat pouring down from his brow from the intense pain.

"Just close your eyes honey and then we can be together. All of us can be together. Me, you, your father, and Holiday." Inko tempted him as she got closer, Shadow did something that he thought he would never do. He aimed his gun at her.

"You. Are. Not. Real!" Shadow pulled the trigger and shot his gun at the woman who birthed him. When the bullet hit the hallucination it disappeared leaving Shadow alone in the lift, the teen trigger hand's shivering after the act he just committed.

A feeling that he's never had before. Soon the lift came to stop and the gated doors opened, Shadow quickly got out and went to the hidden entrance that he came in from.

As he was walking he saw a woman in a lab coat bleeding on the ground, this made him pause. He knew this woman, this had to be another hallucination. He was certain of that, but the words said next gave him a chill.

"You failed me, Shadow. You let me die." Shadow stopped, he dared not look back.

"I'm sorry, mother." The words left his mouth with such sincerity and emotion that you could feel that it was killing him on the inside, but just like with the Inko hallucination he aimed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Shadow didn't need to look back to know that he'd hit his mark, he just kept walking. When he got out the hidden entrance he widened his eyes in horror at what was in front of him.

The room was covered in blood and there were bodies everywhere, all dead and all recognizable. All the bodies were people that he knew, people that he called friends, people that he cherished. Bodies of All Might, Nezu, his mothers, Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Gambit, all his brothers and sisters. It wasn't just them as well it was his classmates. Katsuki, Momo, Shoto, Tenya, Toru, Mina, Minoru, and Ochako. All them laid dead across the floor, the bodies beaten and bloody.

"Deku," Shadow heard Ochako's weak voice and went to her, he held her in his arms as blood was dripping down her mouth. Her costume covered in the color red, the color of her blood.

"Wh-Why?" Was that Ocahko could say before loud gunshot came and killed her. Shadow saw her eyes roll back as a bullet hole was on her forehead. The horrified teen looked back saw the culprit, he widened his in horror as he saw the shooter.

The man that killed his friends, his family, his…his Ochako was there wearing an outfit similar to him, but the difference is that his was red and black. There was a mask that covered his mouth, his eyes were red, and his hair red with black highlights. Shadow moved to grabbed his gun, but the man shot his hand.

"Arrggh!" Shadow screamed in pain as his hand was dripping with blood. The teen looked back at the shooter to see him at his face, the man grabbed Shadow by his throat and pulled him up into the air.

"Wh-Who...are ...you?" Shadow was struggling to breath, but he was able to ask that question.

The shooter heard the question and decided to answer him by taking off his mask. Shadow saw the murder remove his mask and he face became one of horror as the person he was looking at was none other than...himself.

"I'm you. I'm the **real** Shadow." Shadow told the Izuku and before he could speak he felt both hands of Shadow on him. Shadow began to strangle him and there was nothing that Izuku as his life began to taken away.

"And I'm taking **control** now." Shadow said as he snapped Izuku's neck and a white flash appeared.

When Shadow opened his eyes he saw that he was being dragged by Copperhead, they were leaving the hidden entrance and in the steel mill main operations.

Shadow played dead letting copperhead believe that she had the upper hand. "Black Mask you better have my money. The kid's dead, looks like my poison finished him off quicker than I thought." Copperhead spoke to the drone as Shadow laid on the ground with foam in his mouth.

The snake women had found him half dead in the elevator and took him there, he was unmoving and she knew her poison was finishing him off.

"Maybe I should keep you, Black Mask never said he wanted your body and I could think of many interesting things to do with it." Copperhead spoke to Shadow as she kneeled down to touch his face, but that was a mistake as his eyes snapped open.

He grabbed her arm in a vicious and bone crushing grip, preventing her from escaping. He got up as Copperhead was beyond shock, no one has ever gotten up from her poison, but this child did.

Copperhead tried to remove her arm, but it wouldn't budge. She was trapped and when she got a look at his eyes she felt fear. His eyes had changed were no longer the same, for the first time the assassin felt fear.

"Dios mìo." Copperhead whispered as Shadow began to spin and taking her with him, the teen now looked like a tornado. Copperhead screamed as her arm felt like it was being torn off as the sheer speed of his spin. Sonic widened his eyes as he watched this, he knew that move. "

"That bastard, that's my tornado throw!" Sonic pointed out as the family could see that it was indeed Sonic's move, some of them being on the other end of that attack.

Once Shadow felt like he gained enough speed, he simply let go of Copperhead's hand and she flew like a bullet from a rail gun. Copperhead crashed into the drone, destroying it and crashed through through the wall that sent her outside.

Everyone lost visual, but screwball made her other drones go to the steel mill. The drone that was destroyed was in the control of the Family and now they lost it. After a few moments everyone was able to see again and they widened their eyes.

They saw Copperhead crawling on the ground, but that not what made their eyes so big. What made them so shocked was the fact that she had one arm, her left arm was gone.

The camera turned to the hole that was made and everyone saw a figure walking through the dust cloud. They knew who it was, but for some reason they got a bad feeling when they saw red glowing eyes in the cloud. Copperhead turned her head to look back at Shadow, horror all over her face as the teen was out of the steel mill.

Everyone could see that there was something wrong with the teen, for one innocent green eyes were now a dangerous blood red color and they looked like they had nothing but hatred in them. The second was his face, his face was purely stoic, almost as if he was emotionless machine.

Many of them had seen this face before including the students and teachers, this was the face that Shadow had when he had fought Shoto and as terrifying as that was, this was much, much, more scary.

Shadow walked out of the hole his red eyes glaring at the downed assassin, in his right hand was her missing her left arm. The teen held it up to look at and then tossed it to the side like a piece of chopped liver.

Shadow hands made fists and his rings began to glow, soon everyone saw a golden aura surround him and this aura began to get small. It began to circulate and go inside of him, when it was done Shadow released a breath of air and cracked his neck.

Copperhead tried to get up, but Shadow flashed to her side and stomped his foot down on her chest. Copperhead felt the impact and coughed up buckets of blood, no doubt ribs were broken and god knows what else.

"Where is he?" Shadow spoke coldly, his voice full with no emotion. It didn't even sound like him, it sounded like a cold machine.

"The poison...How?" Copper struggle to say as his foot was on her chest, his sneaker crushing her.

"I used my Chaos quirk to increase the power of my Self Heal. The power of Chaos allowed Self Heal to develop more white blood cells to fight back against your disease. Your poison was strong, but my body and mind was stronger. Now tell where he is?" Shadow asked again, but Copperhead was defiant.

Copperhead didn't answer him and Shadow decided to put more pressure on her chest, the snake women began to feel her rib cage break with each crack. The assassin bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming out, but the pain was too much especially when Shadow began to use OFA.

All Might had widen his sunken eyes, his student was using his giving quirk as a method of torture. The Family unlike last time with Penguin had widen their eyes, this was the Shadow that was feared in Trinity and Wesker watched it all with a smile on his face. His son had returned.

Copperhead would eventually reach her breaking point and she screamed and it was the scream of pure agony. "Talk!" The hardness in his voice was nothing to joke about, this wasn't the same kid anymore.

"I-I-I'll...talk! I'll Talk! Just let go!" Copperhead begged, she couldn't take the pain anymore. But before Shadow released her, he gave her warning.

"If you lie, I will pop your head like a grape." Shadow warned her darkly and the assassin nodded. She took deep breaths to calm the pain in her body.

"Black Mask let the assassins use his place till the contract went live. He's been there since the start of all this." Copperhead told Shadow and narrowed his eyes, which made the assassin shiver with fear.

"Where is it?" Shadow ordered again, but before Copperhead could give him his answer, the teen felt intense heat behind him. Shadow jumped up into the air and saw a wave a flames come after him.

He saw the flames come straight for him and somehow they took the shape of a lion's head. The lion head went straight for Shadow and the teen flashed out of the way before he could get hit.

He appeared on the ground searching for the attacker, he knew it wasn't Copperhead. So that left only one assassin that could control fire.

"Hey Shadow!" Shadow turned his red eyes to the direction of the voice and growled when he saw the man that tried to burn him alive.

" **Pyro**." Shadow growled, another agent of Trinity had arrived and this time he was not letting him escape.

The drone turned towards the direction and everyone saw the blonde haired individual wearing the orange costume, he had what seemed to be flame throwers on his forearms with tubes connecting to propane tank on his back.

"Hey, mate. Long time no see." The Australian accent was strong in the assassin as Shadow glared at him. Pyro looking at Shadow with a sick glee on his face.

"It's him." Killmonger said, everyone bar looked at him as they saw his eyes filled with anger.

"Who?" Toga asked.

"He's the one that did it. He's one that burned my village, leaving nothing but ash." Killmonger told them as the battle was about to commence.

"Pyro vs Shadow. An interesting fight this will be." Wekser said as he continued to take bites out his popcorn.

 **Narrator: Shadow has successfully defeated Copperhead, but now what has been unleashed thanks to her poison. What is this real Shadow and what is he going to do to Pyro? Pyro the rogue arsonist has now come face to face with his former comrade. An epic battle comes as Shadow and Pyro do battle. And only one of them is coming out alive.**

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 27: Shadow vs Pyro!**

* * *

"Pyro made his presence felt. What do you want to do?" A female voice spoke the man at the edge of building watching the flames be shot in the air at the Steel Mill.

"I'll get the kid and deal with Pyro." Bullseye said with a smile as he watches the fight between the two agents. "You go to Black Mask's location and get ready."

"Got it. Ohhh...look at this, the little snow-flame has arrived." The woman said as she saw Shoto running into the battle. "Which means his father is not far beyond." The woman licked her lips when she thought about Shoto's father. Bullseye rolled his eyes and told her to focus.

"Keep your pants on, you'll get your chance with Endeavor later. Right now, we're going to be helping the kid. Got it?"

"I understand. You just worry about not getting killed by Shadow when he's sees you." Bullseye laughed at the women.

"Don't worry **Fire** , I can handle the kid. Trust me, he won't be able to kill me so easily." Bullseye said as he watched Shadow dodge flame attacks from Pyro.


	27. Chapter 27: Shadow vs Pyro

AN:Hey peeps, new chapter here and a new chapter of the new year. As I said last chapter through the month of January and February I will be working on this story and this story alone. Now I hope by the time Feb is over I will done season three. This arc has a total of four chapter left. Chapter 31 being a filler chapter for the next season. Now onto the reviews

Shonaku: Just wait and see my man

MasterBlade47: Both hallucination and foreshadowing

Xaro5: My version of Bane is very different from DC. He has grudge against Shadow and he wants to kill him. A grudge that much different than anyone else. Shadow, Bane, and two more characters are very important to this Story. As for the power, they are roughly equal with Shadow ahead of Izuku. Shadow doesn't hold back, he doesn't show mercy, he doesn't have a line. Where Izuku on the other hand tends to hold back his power so he doesn't kill anyone. Black Mask vs Shadow is going to one of the best fights in season when I write it. I have Black Mask powers already selected and it will be able to go toe to toe Shadow's power. It's going to a brutal fight and intense fight.

Alright that's it for reviews, like always review, comment, and enjoy the reading. Peace peeps.

* * *

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own nothing.

 **Song of the chapter is St. Anger by Metallica**

 **Chapter 27: Shadow vs Pyro**

Shadow and Pyro looked each other in the eyes, red eyes that were once green glared at the sick and demented arsonist. Pyro has been waiting for this for a long time, it was time he put Shadow in his place. He will burn him alive and his brunt, charred body will make the perfect piece of art.

"It's been too long, mate. I mean the last time that we were together I believe you ordered me to burn down that village in Africa." Shadow looked indifferent, he didn't care about his past actions. All he wanted was his hands around the agents throat and the answers to where Bullseye is.

"Where is he? Where is Bullseye?" Shadow demanded the question be answered. Sabertooth told him that Bullseye knows where Wesker is. If he finds Bullseye, he gets Wesker. Then he can kill them both. Shadow will get answers and no one will stop him.

"H-Hey...you." Pyro looked down at Copperhead who was still struggling to breath, the maniac could see that Shadow did a number on her.

"L-Let's...work together, we can split the money in half." Copperhead believed that he would take the deal, why not. With the two of them they should be able to succeed in killing him. Even with one arm, she could still use her poison on him. This time she'll hit him with a stronger dose.

Copperhead believed that, but she was wrong when she saw the smile on Pyro's face. "Thanks love, but he and I some unfinished business. Besides everyone knows that three's a crowd, so why don't I put you out of your misery." Copperhead widen her silted eyes as Pyro aimed towards her and flames ignited.

"N-No-NO! NO! AHHHH!" Copperhead screamed as Pyro burned the snake alive, Shadow smelling her burning flesh in the air. Everyone was in horror at what they saw, some had never seen anything like this. When the flames stopped Copperhead was now black, charred, and unmoving.

"Wooo...now that some burnt snake meat. Hahaha!" The sick arsonist laughed as he turned his eyes towards his former comrades in arms. Now it was just the two of them.

Shadow knew that he could've stopped Pyro from killing her, he just didn't **choose** to save her. Her death didn't matter to him, so he didn't care and the look on his face told the story. His face was impassive, blank, emotionless, everything that weapon should be. When Pyro turned his head to look at Shadow's now red eyes.

"Ohh, the new eyes make you look soooo scary." Pyro laughed, while the teen himself looked impassive. "What? You're not made that killed that girl?" Shadow titled his head, confused by the question.

"Why should I care what happens to her?" Everyone including the Family widen their eyes when they heard that. Something was off about him, when the camera went to face him everyone could see that there was indeed something different about Izuku.

The eyes for one, but the look on his face told the story. Izuku classmates and teachers had never seen this before, but the Family has. They knew what this was and if Pyro knew any better he would start praying that Shadow gives him a merciful kill.

"In my opinion she got what she deserved. Her death does not affect me at all, but you on the other hand," Pyro saw Shadow disappear and before he could react his throat was in the hand of that said teen. "You will tell me where Bullseye is." Shadow told him darkly as he began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Ack…I heard that you were gone...but it looks like the rumors were false." Pyro still laughed even while being choked by teen. "Hehe...you're still there...ack." Pyro was cut off when Shadow squeezed his neck tighter.

"I'm running out of patience, Pyro. Answers, now!" Pyro smiled at him and gave him his answer.

"Why don't you come and get them, old friend." Pyro bought enough time and threw a grenade at Shadow's face. The teen widened his eyes he saw the circular device, he knew what Pyro just threw.

' _Incendiary!'_ The device exploded and Shadow was caught in a fire explosion, he let go Pyro's neck and tried to move away, but the arsonist used his quirk to control the fire, to trap Shadow. Pyro flexed his fingers as the fire began to entrapped Shadow in a cocoon of fire.

"Burn!" Pyro lifted his hands up and sent the flame ball with Shadow inside into the air, when he brought them down the ball came as well. Shadow was burning because of the intense heat and felt himself fall to the ground, within seconds he crashed to the ground with high impact. The teen began to pat himself, trying to put himself out.

When he got up his shirt was burned off revealing his chest, he had burns on his body, his pants now became shorts, and he was steaming...literally.

Toga dropped her order, her jaw, and her tongue came rolling out of her mouth like a red carpet when she saw the bare chest of Shadow, the burns on his body making him look even more hot. No pun intended.

Toga was not only one for many of the ladies watching had dropped their jaws, Shadow body looked like it was sculpted out of marble. He was true adonis to them, an adonis they wanted for themselves.

"Mmmm...that body." Knockout said as she was eyeing Shadow like piece of candy. Dabi looked like at her confusedly, the elder teen knew that she was gay.

"Aren't you gay?" Dabi asked her and Knockout smiled knowingly.

"I'm technically bi." The mercenary told him as she went to help Toga put her mouth back together.

Shadow growled at Pyro, he was pissed. Mostly at himself than Pyro, he should have known that the arsonist was trying to bait him and like idiot he fell for it. Shadow hands made fist as he was about to make Pyro pay for setting him on fire and then once his body was broken he could get his answers.

The arson had a sick smile on his face as he activated his gauntlets, he was about to let Shadow have a taste of the flames. Shadow charged at the Australian as the former agent activated his flamethrowers, the agent aimed them forward as Shadow was coming towards him.

"Burn, Shadow!" Pyro screamed as large flames came out of his weapon, orange flames blazed towards Shadow and the teen widened his eyes as the flames approached.

' _The flames, they're faster than before!"_ Shadow thought as he used his flash step to dodge out of the way.

Pyro was not going to let it be that easy for him as he used his quirk, **Flame Manipulation** , to bring the flames around. Shadow looked back and saw the flames take shape of rapid dogs, the teen cursed and began to run for his life. Shadow ran as the flaming dogs chased after him, Pyro laughed at scene.

The Ultimate Weapon being chased by dogs, it was funny as hell to him. He would show everyone that Shadow is nothing but a boy.

"HAHAHAHA! What's wrong Shadow? Don't tell your afraid of some dogs. Hehe...I promise that won't bite, much." Shadow ignored Pyro's mocking as he continued to run, the teen looked back to see the dogs. He didn't have any water quirks to take them out, but he did have the power of wind at his disposal.

Shadow would channel OFA to his fingers and when he turned around he aimed them at the dogs. When he let go a gust of wind was fired like bullet at the fire and doused them.

"That's a new trick." Pyro said surprised as he fired a wave of flames at the teen, Shadow looked the flames and charged at them. He was tired of this game and it was time remind Pyro just who the hell he is.

Shadow went in full cowl, but it was different. Originally when used that form it would be green lighting sparkling around him, but for some reason the lighting was red. The red lighting danced around his body as his eyes were locked the wave of orange flames.

"His lighting...it changed." All Might whispered, he's not sure if anyone heard him since their eyes were locked on the television.

All Might was not the only one that saw this as Gran Torino did as well, he's fought the boy long enough to know that green was his color not red. Question on both their mind is: What could the red mean?

Shadow picked up speed as the flames edged closer, when the moment arrived he exploded in a burst of speed. The speed allowed him to charge through the flames leaving a hole, Pyro himself widen his eyes as he saw the weapon.

Shadow may have made through the flames, but he wasn't unscathed as he was on fire in some places. But that didn't matter to the teen, what mattered was that his target was right in front of him and he was about to make him bleed.

"Oh shit!" Pyro panicked, he tried to move, but one punch to the gut ended all that. Pyro felt Shadow punch and it almost made him throw up his insides, if it wasn't for the armor he was wearing this punch might've killed him. Shadow had successfully attacked Pyro, but he was far from done.

He dug his punch deep into the arsonist gut making Pyro coughed up some blood. Then he brought his punch out in a quick motion he grabbed his head and brought it to his knee.

When he released it Pyro's head snapped back up and blood was running down his nose. The nose was probably broken, but Shadow was not done. Shadow initiated a beatdown by throwing straight and vicious jabs, the jabs backing up the fire user.

Shadow then throw a thunderous right hook that sent Pyro's face the other way and he followed up with a thunderous spinning elbow. When he saw the arsonist dazed he spartan kicked him through a wall. Before Pyro hit the wall he bounced on the concrete like ball and then crashed through the wall.

Shadow walked up to the wall slowly and menacingly, like a predator arriving to kill his prey. When Shadow arrived at the wall he saw orange light, he widened his eyes when he realized what that was coming.

A flaming dragon was making a beeline for him, Shadow rolled out of the dragon's way. When he looked up he saw Pyro glaring at him at him, his goggles were off so now he could see his eyes and the former agent's eyes looked liked pure flames.

"That hurt Shadow." Pyro told him as he spit out some blood, his nose was definitely broken for a large cut was on the bridge and blood was flowing down quickly.

"And you got upgrades." Shadow said knowingly, there was no way that his flames could move that fast. Implants were the only answer that his mind came to. Shadow got up from the ground and got ready for round two.

"You want to know something about the artist, Shadow." Pyro spoke to the weapon, Shadow though narrowed his eyes.

"I've never been one for art." Pyro begun to smile now and Shadow became on guard. He knew that Pyro was planning something, but he didn't know what.

"Artist must always come prepared to create their work. They bring all the tools necessary be it a canvas, paint, pencil, hehehe…or even bombs!" Shadow winded his eyes as Pyro activated a detonator and he looked around the forest to see it light up red.

Everyone including Shadow eyes became saucers as the bombs activated and fires began to explode everywhere. As the explosions were commencing everyone could hear the sick laughter of the arsonist.

"This is my art, fire. People call me an arsonist, but I am a true artist and the world is my canvas to set on fire!" Pyro preached to the skies as a massive forest fire began, the fire was so large that people living in the Hosu could see the massive cloud of smoke hovering over them.

Shadow watched as Pyro cackled, he was going to stop this. Shadow charged at Pyro and the arson now with ammunition everywhere thanks to the forest fire, he used the flames to his advantage.

Pyro hands made fist and the fire began to morph into large flaming fist. Shadow saw the fist coming towards and moved out of the way, the fist hit the ground with much force that it created a crater.

Shadow didn't stop though, he kept running even as Pyro ran down flaming fist at him. The arson began to become cocky as he created a large pillar made of flames. A pillar to look down on Shadow as he was insignificant ant.

Shadow weaved around the fist, he had to reach Pyro. He saw a tree that was still standing and wasn't too badly burnt. The teen flashed to the tree and began to run up it, Pyro saw this and brought his hands up like he was ordering a London symphony. The flames followed Pyro command and began to set ablaze the large tree.

Shadow felt the tree began to shift as the flames were burning it down, he looked back saw that he was high enough. Shadow leapt off the tree at high speed and aimed straight for the madman. Pyro saw this coming and aimed his flamethrowers at the teen.

"Burn, little brother." Pyro fired his flames at Shadow and for the first time for everyone they heard him scream.

"AAAHHH!" The scream of Shadow pierced through everyone ears, including Midnight as she screamed out her son's name. The many drones that were now in the area saw the body Izuku catch fire as he fell to the ground covered in flames.

When the teen hit the ground instincts kicked in and he started to roll on the ground, trying to get rid of the flames. He ultimately did, but the damage was done. Shadow's body was now badly burnt, his body looked charred and his hair was gone. Pyro cackled loudly as he saw the defeated body of Shadow lying on the ground unmoving.

No one could believe it, not All Might, not Tomura, not Killmonger, not Rouge, not Sonic, not Knuckles, not Blaze, not Amy, not even the agents of Trinity. Killer Frost and Dr. Gero had their eyes widen as they looked at the large monitor.

Wesker stayed silent though, his eye solely on Shadow. ' _Get up. Get up, my son.'_

Pyro lowered the flaming pillar and came to the ground, he was about to walk over to the charred body of Izuku, but before he could grab him a wall of ice appeared before blocking him from the teen.

"The hell!" Pyro screamed, the cameras caught the ice and searched for the individual. They found him when their eyes caught onto Shoto, the dual colored haired teen rushed to Izuku side.

Rei and her children had heart attacks when they saw that Shoto was in Hosu. Not just Hosu, but in that forest fire. Endeavor felt his heart skip a few beats when he saw his son, he didn't waste time unbuckling his seat belt.

When he was free he jumped out of the helicopter and used his quirk to rocket boost himself to the forest. He doesn't care if he'll burn up on the way, but he will be damned if he let anything happen to his son. He won't fail, not again.

Shoto looked that the burnt body of Izuku, he put two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Shoto released some air when he felt a pulse, but it was weak. He needed to get Izuku out of here and get him to hospital.

"Izuku, hang on. I'm going to get you out of here." Shoto didn't waste time in putting Izuku on shoulder, he did hear what seemed to be words coming from the teen's mouth, but he wasn't sure with all this fire.

Shoto began to move, but heard the sounds of his ice melting. He looked to see that hole was burned into ice and Pyro walked through it with a sick smile. Shoto quickly attacked him with his fire, but it was useless as Pyro just took it. Pyro stuck out his hand and took the fire that Shoto threw at him, now making a small fireball in his hands.

"Are you idiot? My quirk allows me to control fire, you got no shot against me kid." Shoto's fireside was useless against this man, but that still left his ice side. The young Todoroki fired a pillar of ice at Pyro only fire the arson to deliver his own fire at his ice. The ice didn't just melt, it evaporated leaving Shoto and Izuku defenseless

"HAHAHAHA! Ice, really? That ice was pathetic, and to think that you're related to **her**." Shoto became confused, he didn't know who this man was talking about, but Izuku did. He heard the agent's words and knew that Pyro was talking about Shoto's aunt, Killer Frost.

"S-Sh..oto...run." Shadow ordered him weakly, Shoto was about to take Izuku's advice. He was going to run, but Pyro created a wall of fire to prevent them from escaping.

"Nowhere to run, kid. Now, hand over Shadow before even up that face yours." Shoto glared defiantly at Pyro and the agent laughed.

"Hahaha...you're really an idiot. I give you a chance to live and you chose to save a man that you don't even know. Do you think that this is some cartoon or comic book?" Pyro ignited blades that formed around his arms, he didn't get burned because his quirk and suit protected him from it.

"This is real deal! The heroes don't win in this story! Only villains do!" Pyro brought the blades up ready to kill both teens, everyone screamed as they saw the two boys about to die. Shoto closed his eyes as he saw the blades fearing that his death had arrived, but it was not going to happen as a voice called out to him.

"SHOTO!" Pyro, Shoto and the drones looked up to see a flaming star coming down towards. Shoto widened his eyes when he saw that it was his father, the fear of death gone and replaced with a feeling that he never thought he would associate with his father. The feeling of relief and happiness.

"Endeavor," Pyro whispered, the man narrowed his eyes as the flame hero came down like a meteor. His flames blazing like an inferno, the sight of seeing his son endanger sent him into another gear.

The flame hero aimed his fists towards Pyro and generated as much heat as he possibly could, he didn't care if he burnt up. All that mattered was saving his son.

 **"PLUS ULTRA JET BURN!** " Endeavor fired a large amount flames out his hands, it was so much that it looked like giant inferno and it was all directed at Pyro.

Shoto used this opportunity to create an ice shield around him and Izuku. It wouldn't protect them from all of the damage, but it's a whole lot better than being eviscerated.

Pyro stared at the large inferno almost like a piece of art, his eyes looked at the flames in awe. "Beautiful." The arsonist whispered as he put his hands up.

When the flames made impact and a large explosion occurred with massive intense heat. Shoto ice shield did not last long as it began to melt, when the shield completely melted the damage had already been done.

Endeavor crashed to the ground next to his son, his body steaming, sweat on his brow, and he was heavily breathing. Shoto could tell that his father had over heated himself, that may have the most powerful jet burn he's ever seen in his life. Hell, he didn't even know his fire could produce that much heat. It was like the sun had came down on them.

"Sh-Shoto." Shoto went over to his father with Izuku on his shoulder, he put his hand over him to cool his temperature. Endeavor felt that his body temperature was going down, he sighed. That was a good sign, meaning that he would live. But he would be without his powers for while.

"Nice shot, dad." Endeavor grumbled, his son was not getting off that easy.

"Don't you dad me, young man. You are grounded...till you die." Endeavor told him as he got up, the fires were still burning in the forest, smoke clouded the area, and the ground had scorch marks.

"Magnificent." Endeavor and Shoto widened their eyes and turned to the massive center with the most damage. Both Todoroki's looked to see Pyro with his sick smile on his face, his eyes blazing with intensity.

"That was a close one. I can see now why she's so interesting you Endeavor and I understand now where see that hellcat gets that power from." Endeavor and Shoto were both confused, they had no idea what he was talking about.

Pyro cracked his neck and bent his fingers making two large bears made from the flames. "Hand over Shadow. NOW!" Pyro roared, but Endeavor nor Shoto would flee. They were heroes and they were going to protect him. Pyro saw the defiance in their eyes and decided to smile more.

"Then you both can-" Pyro didn't finish as he was kicked in the side and went flying. The Todoroki's looked shocked as the arsonist went flying and the bears disappeared.

"We can what?" Endeavor asked aloud and Shoto decided to finish Pyro sentence.

"I think he was say going burn."

"I am going to retire after this shit." The flame users looked up to see Torino hovering above, the elder hero came down and saw Izuku.

"Damn it, kid." The old hero whispered, Izuku looked terrible and he didn't seem like he was healing. They needed to get him to the hospital and out of the city.

"Enji, we need to get out of-" Torino didn't finish as flames erupted around them. All of them turned to wear Torino kicked Pyro and saw the arsonist slowly walking towards them like a monster, his teeth were grinding against each other and there was steam coming out of his nose.

Pyro was pissed and he had every right to be. Just a few moments ago he had Shadow dead to rights, but since then there has been ant after ant coming to his rescue.

"Huh, I guess Shadow's nothing without a team. I knew you were always weak, always needing the help of those brats. I thought were you're the Ultimate Weapon. What happened? Did your balls fall off since you've been gone, mate?" The pros knew he was throwing verbal jabs at Shadow and it was uncalled for. The teen was down and now he wanted to humiliate him.

Shadow glared at Pyro with one eye opened while the other was closed, his body was healing slowly. He needed to get back into this fight, the pros have no chance against the arsonist.

" _Get up!"_ Shadow heard a deep voice call out to him, he widened his eyes. He didn't recognize the voice and it couldn't have been Izuku, he made sure that he was the only in control. So who was it?

" _I said get up! Rise and fight!'_ The voice yelled at him, Shadow couldn't understand where the voice was coming from. He thought that it was probably one of the OFA users, but it that theory went out the window when he saw the shrouded man.

The man was right next to Pyro. Shadow couldn't see his face, but he felt like he knew him. The shrouded man wore a red shroud that covered his entire body, Shadow was going to call out to him, but the mystery man beat him to it.

' _Rise, rise and show him your power! Do not let this insect defeat you!'_ The man disappeared after that, but Shadow saw it. It was quick, but he saw it. He saw the man's eyes and saw that they were red like his.

The man was gone, but his words still ranged in Shadow head. He will rise. He will show Pyro his power. He will show him that there was a reason that he was... **is** the most feared agent in all of Trinity.

Shadow gritted his teeth, he made fist, and he opened his other eye. Red streaks of plasma began to appear and coursed alongside his body, his rings glowed brighter than ever before, and power surged through him.

Pyro saw the gold light, Shoto turned his head to see Izuku, Endeavor and Torino watched with widened eyes as the teen's flesh was becoming restored. Shadow was healing from his injuries, his hair was returning, his flesh was coming back to its natural color, and the burns were fading.

"No. NO! You were dead. I saw you burn!" Pyro screamed at the teen as Shadow let out a scream.

"AAAHHH!" Shoto let go his arm and saw Izuku stand, he saw the gold aura appear and for a split second everyone saw it turn red. Pyro knew that he had to finish this, he couldn't let Shadow get his full strength.

"NO! I won't allow you. I won't allow you to ruin my art!" Pyro screamed like a maniac, he was going to end it. He was going to hit them all with all the flames in the goddamn forest.

Pyro clenched his hands into fists and concentrated, the flames in the forest began to form around Pyro. Shadow saw what Pyro was doing and could only assume one thing, he had to stop it.

Shoto ice wasn't strong enough, Endeavor was useless here, and Torino wouldn't be fast enough to get them out of here. That left him and one move, a move he never tested...till now.

"You won't win Shadow! You all will...burn!" Pyro launched all his flames in forest at them including the flames from his gear, it looked like a giant wave of flames were coming towards the heroes. They thought themselves doomed, until Shadow moved.

Shadow moved at blazing speed to be in front of the heroes, Shoto didn't even see him move, he was just a blur to the teen. Shadow stood in front of the large waves and brought his hands back. Shadow's hands had the plasma streaks of OFA all over them. Torino widened his eyes in shock, he knew what Shadow had planned.

"Enji, Shoto, brace yourselves!" Torino shouted as both father and son got ready. Shadow saw the flames get closer and he started to bring his hands together for one loud clap.

" **Oklahoma Thunder Clap**!" Shadow clapped his hands together and just like the in the name there was a loud boom that sounded just like thunder. It was so loud that everyone in the city and probably further heard it. On the tv it sounded like a large bomb had gone off.

The clap created a large force of wind and power that blew back the flames, but it wasn't just that. Everything got blown back. Pyro, Shoto, Endeavor, Torino, trees, drones, everything. Trees flew off their roots, drones were spinning out of control, and all the fire that Pyro had created was gone in massive clap.

Shoto went through the air like a missile, there was nothing he could grab onto to because Izuku blew it all away. Torino saw him and activated his quirk to get him, he had to avoid all the trees, but was able to get him and Endeavor. The old hero now had both father and son as he weaved and dogged around all the dust, smoke, and debris.

Screwball worked on trying to get her drones to reposition so everyone can see that action, all everyone saw was the camera spinning out of control.

Shadow himself was still in the epicenter with his hands still clapped, the teen released a large breath and fired an eagle pulse. He must find out Pyro, not worrying if his fellow comrades survived the attack. He saw Pyro in the air using his flamethrower as jets to escape, Shadow was not going to let that happen.

"No." Shadow growled as red lighting appeared and he zoomed off in a thunderous burst of speed. The teen was heading to Pyro like runaway locomotive, he was going to make Pyro rue the day he decided to come after him.

Pyro fired his flames as he flew through the sky, the arson was caught off guard by Shadow power, but he was able to recover. He needed to regroup, the arson looked to the city and smiled.

' _The city, perfect.'_ Pyro smiled as he began to make his way to the city, the arson looked back to see red lighting and widened his eyes.

Shadow was coming for him, the agent poured more power into his flames to rocket him to the city and in order to keep away from Shadow. Shadow was dashing through the forest, following the trail of flames that Pyro was leaving behind. He could see that he was heading into the city, he boosted his speed as he was now right under him.

Pyro looked down with eyes of pure hatred and used his flame throwers to attack Shadow. Shadow saw the flames and narrowed his eyes, he used evasive actions to weave through them. Shadow jumped into the air and Pyro saw this as an opportunity to kill him, he fired his flames hoping for the same result as last time.

But Shadow was never one to make the same mistake, he saw this coming and flashed. The flames missed and Pyro winded his eyes, Shadow was gone and he had no idea where he went.

"Behind you." The arson heard the whisper and felt fear run through his body as he turned his head and saw Shadow on his back.

Shadow was on his back like monkey and gave him an evil smile as he began to punch him in the face. Shadow delivered another punch that rocked the arsonist, Pyro was now flying out of control.

He was zigzagging and even do loops, he was trying to fix himself, but the constant punching from the teen was making it hard. It seemed like Shadow didn't care about them falling to their doom since they were so high up in the night sky.

Shadow grabbed Pyro head and pushed it down, making his body go down with it. They were nearing the streets and Pyro could almost feel face be ripped apart by the concrete. "RRRGH!" Pyro struggled to get his head up as Shadow wanted the street to rip apart. The arson did succeed and moved his body up, but none of them saw the building coming up.

"Shadow…let…go!" Shadow did not listen or he did and just didn't care. He was aiming straight for the building, their well being be damned. The building was coming and Pyro screamed as he was not getting out of this. Soon the two crashed through it leaving a massive hole.

Screwball had gotten her drones back in control and program them to find Shadow and Pyro, it wasn't hard since they left a trail of destruction...literally. Cars were on fire, windows were broken, there were holes on the ground, and everyone was tweeting about seeing two dudes flying through the air. Eventually her drones found the building with the massive hole and she sent one through it.

Everyone now had visual again, they didn't see the fight, but they did see the destruction. The building that the two combatants crashed through was an office building. There was hole after hole as the drone followed the path and soon they came to the end of the building. When the building came to an end the drone went through the last hole and made back outside where the climax of the fight had begun.

After Shadow and Pyro crashed through building they went through wall after wall as human wrecking balls. The last hole made them separate and they both crashed to the ground. Their landings were not soft as they impacted hard. Shadow had fallen off Pyro's back and crashed onto a car hood, he bounced off the hood like ball and landed on the ground. Scratches and bruises covered his body, but he was still functional.

Pyro on the other hand had lost control as well and hit his head on the telephone pole, which made him spin outta control and land hard on the ground. Pyro's gear was sparking out of control, a sign that it was clearly damaged.

Both warriors didn't get up right, their bodies in massive pain from their fight, Shadow morse so than Pyro since he's been fighting all night, basically. His quirks were doing double overtime and it was only midnight.

Shadow began to stir and groan, he turned over to his chest and began to push himself up. Pyro began to stir as well and soon got up, unknown that his flame gear was short circuiting, but not to Shadow. He saw the small sparks on the gear and he inwardly smirked. This could work to his advantage.

"This...ends...now!" Shadow told him, this fight had dragged out long enough. It will come to an end and he will get his answers.

Pyro still somehow smiled even with all the pain he was feeling, for once he agreed with Shadow. "I'm with you, mate." Pyro now stood up at his full height and clenched his hands together to make his fist.

Flames began to appear and take the shapes of blades. Shadow bent his knees getting ready to move, he will not be defeated here. But unknown to the two former agents and everyone else, there was someone watching them.

Shadow dashed to Pyro red lighting surrounding his body, as he got closer Pyro got closer he swung his blade. Shadow ducked underneath it, feeling the heat on his nose, mouth, and eyes. He kept running and the arson turned around firing wave of his flames. The gear was sparking some more by the overuse of Pyro.

Shadow began to run in a circle and the flames followed him creating a ring of fire around both of them. Pyro got tired of all the running and decided to take the ground away from him.

"Hells Pit!" Pyro screamed as he aimed his weapons at the downward and fired them at ground. The flames covered the entire ground trying to prevent Shadow from moving, to take away his ground. Shadow widened his eyes and ran over to Pyro, the flames coming towards him.

The teen jumped over them, but that didn't mean that he was safe, the flames now covered the ground. He landed on the flaming ground and he felt the heat on the bottom of the feet. His sneakers were not going to last long, but he also felt slower.

Shadow saw the sparks increase in Pyro's back, it was time now. "Pyro, you dumb ass." Shadow called to him. "I win." The arson looked confused until he looked back at his gear and saw his gear going haywire.

"No," Pyro whispered and Shadow heard him.

"Yes." Shadow told him evilly as Pyro's gear exploded and sent the agent flying forward, the flaming ground was gone and now Shadow was able to move.

Shadow went straight for Pyro and began to lay waste. He first punched him in the stomach with the power of OFA, he then kneed him in the chin which sent him flying into the air.

The teen was not done as jumped up into the air and uppercutted Pyro even further into the air. Shadow flashed to his leg and grabbed it, he then threw Pyro back down to the ground while he was still in the air.

"Now to finish this!" Shadow began to spin sideways at a very high rate, now looking a green tornado. The teen began to come down aiming for Pyro abdomen.

"Take this, **Shadow Barrage**!" Shadow brought his ankle down on Pyro's stomach and the impact of the kick made the ground below Pyro crack.

"UGK!" Pyro spit up large amount of blood when Shadow brought his angle down on him. Shadow was not done for he went a step further, he was going to make sure that Pyro was not going to cause damage again.

Shadow looked at his hands and created a spear. There was no hesitation, no pause, no empathy, no nothing as Shadow proceeded to cut off the hands of Pyro. He took the thing that every artist value away from him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Pyro screamed as both his hands were removed, blood pouring from them and even spewing into the air. Everyone watching widened their eyes in horror as the teen brutality severed the hands of the arsonist.

After removing the hands Shadow looked at the pained face of Pyro and grabbed his throat. "Where is he?" Shadow growled at the arson, he was tired of the games and of the flames. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Sh-Shadow...I...I reall-ack!" Shadow put more pressure on his throat.

"Last chance before I snap your worthless neck. WHERE! IS! BULLS-"

 ***Bang***

A loud gunshot came and Pyro eyes became saucers as he saw Shadow get shot in the head. The red blood running down from the protruding hole on side of teen's head. The teen's body stopped moving, his mouth was open, his eyes had the look of pure shock, and within seconds those scarlet red eyes lost their life. Shadow had fallen to the side, his body unmoving and unresponsive.

Midnight collapsed to the ground when she saw her son get shot, she couldn't believe it. Her baby boy was gone. Her Izuku was dead. Tears began to fall down the mothers eyes as she kept replaying the sight of her son getting shot.

"* **sob** * Izu…* **sob** *...ku…* **sob** *" Midnight cried as she made fist, her son was robbed from her and there was nothing that she could do. Yui kneeled down and supported her, but the tears escaped her eyes as well. Both women mourning the loss of their family and precious boy.

Sonic fell off the couch, he and the others couldn't believe, but they were seeing it. Shadow was dead. The sentence alone sounded impossible. Their brother had survived everything, he had gotten up from everything, nothing could kill him.

He was un-killable, but yet there he was on the ground...dead. Sonic turned to see that Rouge had tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees and Omega stoic face was replaced with one of shock. It was the first time that Sonic had ever seen his face like that.

The bar was deathly silent, no made a noise, no one ordered a drink, no one cheered, everyone was just quiet. The League and AFO thought they were being deceived, but the boy laid dead.

The agents were of Trinity were no better, their faces all looked the same. The shock was literally written all over their faces. Wesker was the only one that was not shocked, his mouth was closed, and his eyes narrowed behind his black shades even though no one could see it.

All Might had to lean on the wall for support, his student was dead. He had failed as a teacher and as a hero. He should've been there, he could stop all of this, but he let his damn limit control him...and now thanks to that limit his successor was dead. His friend was dead.

The rest of the teachers were in shock just as All Might. Mic, took off his shades and closed his eyes, Recovery Girl dropped her cane, Aizawa bowed his head, much like all the others.

Ochako dropped her cell phone, as he watched the tv with Izuku dead body on it. The poor girl began to cry as she just lost her best friend...and her crush. She was not the only as all other members of 1-A began to cry at the loss of Izuku.

Black Mask was like everyone else as he had a shocked look. The man even stood from his desk as he looked at his large television. As grateful as he was, he had one question and it was the same question on everyone's mind. Who did it? They didn't have to wait long as the answer came.

"No," Pyro whispered in fear as he turned his head to the direction the bullet came, the drone followed his eyes and caught sight of a man walking through the ring of fire like it was nothing.

Pyro saw the man walk through the flames and he instantly recognized him.

"Bullseye." Pyro whispered in fear, but it was loud enough for the drone to catch and for everyone watching heard him. Midnight raised her teary face to look at the man that killed her son.

' _It's him. He's the one, he's the one that did it.'_ Nermuri thought as she looked at the most dangerous agent in Trinity. The man that kidnapped Izuku and the one that killed Inko.

Bullseye walked over to the down agents and stared at Shadow the whole way. He stopped when he got in front of Pyro, but his eyes never left the teen though.

"Bullseye…I...l-list-" Bullseye didn't let Pyro finish as he unloaded all the bullets in his gun into the him. There were headshots, body shots, he was shot in the eye, the mouth, the chest, the heart, the head, everywhere. Bullseye was shooting him without remorse and anyone could see that this was beyond overkill, but the agent didn't care.

Bullseye didn't even look up at him as he killed him, his eyes were solely on Shadow. When he pulled the trigger again and nothing came out he knew that he was empty. Bullseye sighed and put his gun away behind his black trench coat, the man straightened his hat and spoke for the first time.

"Bullseye." Bullseye told Shadow as he left the teen, the ring had stopped and cleared the agent's way. Bullseye walked over to a black chopper motorcycle with red flames design on it and revved it up. He soon took off leaving the dead bodies and the world in absolute stunned silence.

* * *

"Arrgh! Release me this instant!" Shadow roared at the man in front of him, the man looked just like him, but only with green hair. Shadow glared at the man, he knew who this was and he thought he removed him.

"No, you've been in control for too long. You've gone too far." Izuku told him as chains began to wrap around Shadow's body, the weapon was tied to a wooden chair as he glared a hole at his look like.

"To far? I didn't go far enough. You don't go far enough." Shadow told him, calling Izuku out on weakness. The teen just stared at his other, the one that has been in control of his body.

"I won't kill anyone, but Wesker and Bullseye." Izuku told determinedly making Shadow laugh mockingly. The other looking at him with a knowing smile as Izuku just glared at him with his emerald eyes.

"Oh, please Izuku. I know you and I know you don't want to just kill them. You want to kill them all, all the scum that roam the earth. Trinity just has the two you want the dead the most. You need me, you called on me to save you from Sabertooth. I am what makes you strong. **I am your power**."

"Your my power? Then what am I?" Izuku asked, but he already knew the answer.

"You are the vessel, the body, but most importantly you are the **weakness** that I don't need. Attachments, friendships, love, all of it. It's useless and unnecessary. All they will do is hold us back in the coming battle. So do me and yourself a favor and cut them off. We don't need them and we don't need **her**." Izuku just stared at his other self, taking in what he just said. The teen didn't say anything for a while, instead he just smiled.

Shadow was confused by the smile, he didn't say anything as Izuku spoke. "Heh, you want to know something funny." Shadow didn't answer and let Izuku to continue speaking.

"You're right. You do know me, probably better than anyone. But I know you as well." Shadow eyes became widened for a moment and then he narrowed them at the teen.

"I know that you want to kill all those that prey on innocent, I know that you want to protect our mother more than anything, but most importantly I know that last sentence you just said was a complete lie." Shadow still didn't say anything as his red eyes glared at Izuku, the teen knew he was hitting home with his words.

"I know how you feel about her and you know about my feelings. So saying that we don't need her is complete utter bullshit." Izuku walked so he could look Shadow in his eyes, they were face to face. Green met red and both stared each other down.

"I know that you will do anything for her and so will I." Shadow still didn't say anything all he did was stare at Izuku as the teen turned around to leave.

"Fool. I was trying to protect her." Shadow whispered, but Izuku didn't hear him. The teen just walked through a door that led into darkness. Izuku stepped through the door and was immediately hit with flashes of images of his past.

That came at him so fast that he didn't have time to memorize them all. Images of his Family, images of Wesker, image of Bullseye, image of burning town, and the final image of Maria in a large flower garden.

Shadow was still was still unmoving as the drone circled him, trying to get all the angles of the body. Pyro's body was a mess, the man's body was filled with holes. It was gory mess that not even Screwball wanted her viewers to see.

As the drone's camera was on Izuku, it caught something that made people think that they were crazy. "Uh, guys. You might take a look at this." Sonic said as the Family eyes went back to the television. They and everyone else saw something that didn't seem possible, what they saw was Shadow's body twitching.

"There's no way." The shocked tone in Tomura voice was easy to hear as everyone was stunned, they were just stunned. Shadow body kept twitching and soon his eyes returned to their green color, and he got up. The teen that took a bullet to the head had sat up like the damn Undertaker.

As Shadow was getting up Torino and the Todoroki had shown had shown up and saw carnage. Shoto held his mouth when he saw the body of Pyro, the boy never seen a dead body before. This was his first and it was a very, very, ugly site.

"Izu...oh god." Endeavor tried the call the teen's name, but stopped when he saw the bullet hole. The teen didn't say anything, his eyes just scanned everything like he was lost trying to recall what happened.

Shadow rose to his feet, he swayed and quickly fell to his knee. His hand on the ground as he tried to regain himself, he was shaking. The teen blinked trying to clear his blurred vision, the images he saw were still present in his mind.

Shadow felt something on the left side of his head and picked at it like scab wound. The teen felt something inside his temple and began to feel it move, soon the bullet that entered his skull was coming out.

The camera zoomed in on the hole as the shine of the bullet could be seen, and within seconds the bullet came out. Before it even hit the ground Shadow caught the bullet and moved his eyes to the copper shell. Shadow eyed it with a confused look, but soon the heroes there and everyone else saw it. The look realization came upon Shadow's face and it went from a confused look to one of pure and unadulterated hatred.

"Bullseye!" Shadow growled and before Torino could stop him the teen blow off in a burst of speed. The teen ran faster than he ever has and even in Torino hay day, he couldn't hope to keep up with him. Shadow fired off eagle pulse after pulse as he was running to track the agent.

Shadow speed was powerful and violent, he was flipping cars, creating winds, and leaving a trail in the ground. He did not stop and he wouldn't stop, not now. Not after years of waiting for him and now, now, now he has come. Now he will take his revenge. Now he will kill Bullseye.

Shadow eventually ran up the side of a building and landed on the roof where he saw him. Sitting on that roof was Bullseye. The agent was just sitting on what he seems to be a large white container, eating a bag of chips, and confidently looking at him with a smile on his face.

Bullseye finished what little of the chips had and burped. "Hey kid, it's been a while." Bullseye said slyly, but the Shadow was not in the mood for games.

Shadow didn't give him any threats, no heroic speeches, no promises of pain. No, there was none of that. All the teen did was dash towards him at full speed.

The power of both OFA and chaos coursed through his right arm. His going to use his full power, the consequences be damned. He doesn't care anymore. All he wants his this man dead.

" **DIIEEE!** " Taking a page out Katsuki book Shadow screamed at him as he cocked his fist back ready to take Bullseye head off. Bullseye saw him get closer and didn't even flinch, he just looked at him with a smile. Shadow threw the punch forward and no one could predict what happened next.

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 28: Shadow and Bullseye**


	28. Chapter 28: Shadow and Bullseye

**AN:** Hey peeps, welcome to new chapter. I know I left you guys hanging, but let's go and get to it. I really don't have much to say. So enjoy the new chapter.

Reviews:

RSmallz: Thanks man, hoped you enjoyed it.

TheLethalSperg500: It won't be as easy as you think.

Rovsan143: Yes Shadow and Izuku are to different people, but they one major thing. Ochako, now how will she handle those two.

Emperor of Black and Red Flame: All hail the Family.

Alostdonkey: I know right.

Alright guys that's it reviews. I'll see you next chapter.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Shadow and Bullseye**

Bullseye finished what little of the chips he had and burped. "Hey kid, it's been a while." Bullseye said slyly, but the Shadow was not in the mood for games. Shadow didn't give him any threats, no heroic speeches, no promises of pain. No, there was none of that. All the teen did was dash towards him at full speed.

The power of both OFA and Chaos coursed through his right arm. His going to use his full power, the consequences be damned. He doesn't care anymore. All he wants is this man dead.

"DIIIEEEE!" Taking a page out Katsuki's book, Shadow screamed at him as he cocked his fist back ready to take Bullseye head off. Bullseye saw him get closer and didn't even flinch, he just looked at him with a smile. Shadow threw the punch forward and no one could predict what happened next.

Shadow threw his punch at Bullseye and everyone watched with stunned eyes as the fist made impact and a giant gust of wind was created from the force. The drones spun out of control, people outside had to cover their faces, cars flipped, and windows crack from the force of pressure.

Screwball got the drones quickly under control and got them back to the rooftop as the smoke began to clear. When the dust cleared everyone saw Bullseye sitting there with a smile on his face and unharmed.

Shadow face bore the look of complete and utter shock, somehow his punch didn't connect with the agent. Shadow didn't understand it, he tried to thrust his arm forward but it didn't move, it didn't even budge.

Bullseye just laughed at him and it ticked Shadow off. The teen tried to punch him with his other arm, but the results were the same. He tried kicking him, but it was the same. Stabbing him with daggers, but nothing. Nothing was working on Bullseye as the agent remained unharmed.

"RAHHH!" Shadow screamed in anger and frustration, for some reason he could not touch Bullseye. Every time he moved to strike him he body would stop, like there was force of energy preventing him from killing the agent.

"You done?" Bullseye asked as he stretched his arms, a crack and pop sound being made.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Shadow screamed at him while the agent just smiled knowingly.

"Hit me? Please Shadow, if I didn't know better I say you're trying to **kill** me." Bullseye stressed the word kill loud enough so everyone could hear. He knew what was Shadow trying to do, all the punches were meant for the killing blow. He would know obviously since he trained the teen.

"Then you're right you bastard! You killed my mother!" Shadow yelled and was Bullseye confused for a moment.

"No...no, I didn't...Oh, no. Yeah, you're right. I shot her...a couple times." Bullseye said the sentence so casually to Shadow that you would think they were friends. To those watching Bullseye seemed very...off.

"Bullseye killed Shadow's mom?" Tails asked looking at Rouge as did the rest of the Family. Not many of them knew about the past of their leader. The only ones that knew was Rouge, Omega, Gambit, and Blaze.

The bat didn't say any words, the only thing the Family received was a slow nod of her head. She and the others would not reveal Shadow's past, they have no right and besides none of them ever really talked about their past before Trinity.

"So that's him. That's Bullseye." All Might said as he looked at the agent curiously. He and the others knew of Bullseye from what Izuku and Nemuri had told them, but to see him was something different. The way he killed Pyro and shot Shadow was...well, it was stunning to say the least to All Might.

The old pro had seen many deaths even that of his own teacher, but he had never seen anyone, not even AFO kill someone with so much coldness. Bullseye didn't even look up to kill Pyro and he didn't hesitate to shoot Shadow, a valuable asset to Trinity.

"So Izuku wants him dead and he killed his mother. Interesting." AFO said to himself as he watched the conversation between the two. ' _This could work to our advantage, if we play our cards right.'_ AFO thought as plans began to form in his mind, plans that involved Izuku.

"That dude is off." Killmonger said aloud and some in the bar could see it. Bullseye didn't sit right with them, they couldn't explain it, but they knew that something was wrong in that sick head of his.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tomura followed as he scratched his neck, he was getting major bad vibes from his guy.

' _That's Deku's kidnapper. He was the one that killed his mom.'_ Ochako thought as she looked at the agent. Just looking at him made her shiver with fear, she has never seen anything like him and think that he killed Izuku.

"Like I told you, he likes to make a dramatic entrance." Wesker told everyone as he watched the conversation between his most trusted agent and his son.

Many of the agents knew Bullseye was a bit unhinged, but to think that he would shoot the chairman's favorite son in the head is...well, it's pretty ballsy.

"Anyway…let's forget what happened twelve years ago and focus on the here and now." Bullseye told him as the teen didn't let up on his glare, Shadow didn't even let up on trying to hit him. He kept throwing punches, kicks, and all other combinations, but nothing worked. Nothing even got close to him as he was stopped, his body just stopped every time he tried to inflict harm on the agent.

"Are you still trying?" Bullseye said tiredly as he watched Shadow try and force a dagger into his chest. "Come on kid, give up. You can't hurt me, so you might as well stop. Then we can have a conversation...a long overdue talk." Shadow listened to the words of agent, no matter how much he hated him. The teen did power down his dagger, but not without giving Bullseye one more glare.

"Talk. Where is he? Where is-" Shadow didn't get to finish since the agent put a finger to his mouth and shushed him. The teen feeling very uncomfortable and angry right now for being treated like a child.

"I know what you're going to ask and where not going to talk about **him**...yet." Shadow wanted to cut his finger off, but he couldn't. He couldn't even push his finger away, it got more creepy when Bullseye removed his finger and patted the teen's head like a child.

Bullseye already knew who his old student was talking about, but he was not going to make that easy. The question did bring a smile to his face as he remember the times the agent and teen did work together on their missions.

"It is good to see you again, kid. It's been far too long and helluva lot has changed." Bullseye removed his hand as he put back into his coat pocket. The teen was grateful for that, he wanted to cut that hand off just like he did Pyro.

"Why can't I touch you?" Shadow growled and Bullseye chuckled, now they were getting somewhere.

"Oh, that's an easy one. Did you really think that I would teach you everything that I know and not have failsafe installed and that big brain of yours." Shadow was shocked now and Bullseye laughed at the look. He had never seen a look such as that on his old student.

' _A control word. If a control is activated in me then that means-'_

"That's right, that little word I put in that brain of yours prevents you from attacking me." Bullseye knew Shadow long enough to know that it wouldn't take him long to figure it out so he just finished it for him.

"The word prevents you from attacking me, you can't punch, kick me, or even kill me. It's my little secret that I kept from everyone else even him." Bullseye rubbed his head as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Shadow's head.

"Now the word prevents you from killing me, that makes it much easier for me to capture you and bring you home. I can just shoot you, put you on jet, and boom. Where back at the base with everyone waiting to greet you with open arms. But-"

"But that would be too easy." Just like Bullseye knew Shadow, Shadow knew Bullseye. His older memories returning with him working with the agent. He knows how he thinks and so does Bullseye.

"Yup, and for once I don't want it to be that easy." Bullseye put the gun away and turned away from him, he walked to the white container as he continued to speak.

"It's been two years since I saw you. Two long years. I heard you were kidnapped-"

" **Liberated**. I was liberated." Shadow corrected him hardly making the agent chuckle.

"Tomato, Tomato. Whatever makes you feel better, but back to the topic at hand. I heard you got taken, then the kids go missing, and Pyro turns traitor, you're welcome for that by the way, and Rick and Morty almost get canceled, again...welcome for that. I got those guys back. I mean who would cancel a great show like that, that's a real villain right there. So decided to set them straight." Shadow had an idea on how Bullseye would set someone straight.

"I threatened to kill their families, kids, and dogs. They listened very well and decided to renew the show for four more seasons. Finally I will be able to figure out who evil Morty is."

"Bullseye!" Shadow called to him, so he could get back on track. The agent turned back to him laughed and started to rub his neck sheepishly

"Sorry, I got off track. Anyway, I wanted to come see you, but I have been busy with missions and other things that you know who had me do. I did hear about your tussle with the fur ball and I hear Maverick has a daughter." Bullseye looked to camera now, more so he was looking at Terra.

"I also hear that she's hot with nice quirk." Terra shivered when she heard that and Knockout put a protective arm around her.

"Bullseye-"

"Voice recognition confirmed." Shadow looked to the white container and so how advanced it was, the light on the box turned green and the lid opened. Shadow looked back to box and then to the agent with question look.

"What is that?" Bullseye smiled knowingly and decided to answer directly this time.

"Call it my late birthday present." Shadow stared at the agent for a while and then cautiously walked over to the box and opened it. The look of surprise came on Shadow's face when he saw what was inside, he then looked to Bullseye with a questionable look.

"Is-Is this-"

"Yup." Bullseye answered as Shadow reached into the container, everyone soon saw the teen pull out sliver pistol. The gun was a sliver .50 GS semi automatic pistol and Shadow knew this pistol very well. The look on the teen's face told surprise, relief, and happiness. Almost as if the gun was a long lost lover that had returned to him.

"I've been taking care of it." The voice of Bullseye didn't wake Shadow up, his eyes were solely on the pistol as he glazed his over it. When the Family and the agents saw that gun they instantly knew why Shadow had the look he had. That wasn't just any gun that was in his hand, that was his gun.

" **Blue Rose** ," Shadow said in shock as he glazed his fingers over the inscribed name on the barrel. "My gun." Those that didn't know that were surprised that Izuku had not only a personal gun, but a name to it.

"Yup, I've been taking care of the old rose, cleaning and managing it." Shadow glared at the agent and the man just rolled his eyes. He knew what that glare meant and he told the teen to relax.

"Clam down, I haven't been using it. I...just made some upgrades to it."

"I swear to god if you-"

"Clam down! I didn't make any changes to the sight or grip, all that is still the same. I just gave you a match grade trigger, it will help with rapid fire. There is also an increase in ammo from 10 to 13 and that's about it." Shadow could see that the agent was telling the truth, he saw the extra magazine clip and the trigger did feel more better than last time. But that doesn't mean he liked him touching his stuff.

"See all better. Hahaha...you need to learn to relax, kid. I gave you that gun, you think that I would let them take it and give it to someone else." Shadow grumbled making the sharp shooter laugh, the teen put gun in his back pocket. Shadow also grabbed some ammunition from the box as well, once he did that he saw that it was empty.

"Anything else." Bullseye smirked at the teen as he walked up to him for another present...just not from him.

"Two years, that means I miss two birthday and that means you get two gifts from your dear old Uncle Bullseye." Shadow gave him a look that told him that he never wanted to hear the name...ever again.

Bullseye was face to face with Shadow as he took out something from his coat pocket, the teen thought it was a weapon. He was wrong when he saw that it was a silver dog tag.

"The return of your gun is my first present to you. I have a second, but it's a surprise. This gift here is from...well you know who." Shadow didn't take the dog tag right away, he just stared at it. He knew what it was and who it belonged too as he saw he saw the tag spin showing him its name. The tag was engraved with words that knew all too well.

 **Team Dark: Agent SHADOW**

That was all that the tag said and that's all he needed to know as he took it. The teen didn't put it on right away as he looked at it. The tag did belong to him, but it that was from a different time. When the Family saw the tag they all touched their own. Each of them have one with their cell name and code name on it.

A treasure they carry with them everywhere they go. They never got it rid of them when they left Trinity. Why? That was a question they continued to ask themselves constantly, but they don't know the answer too.

It is because the tags who sentimental value to them, perhaps. It is because they were a family and the tags is what reminds them of that, maybe. Or is it because it was the only loving gift that they received from their father, they don't know.

"This belongs to you and only you." Bullseye said seriously as the teen glazed his fingers over it, as a memory flashes through him

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _These are for all of you." Wesker tells his children as they sat in front of him, each of them were in expensive clothing as they were eating dinner at an expensive and high class restaurant with the city of Paris in the background._

 _The boys are wearing suits, the girls dresses, Wesker was in expensive black suit that seemed to be made of the finest slick in the world, and Holiday was in revealing black dress that shines like diamonds._

 _The entire family was sitting at a large round table, the children were all holding small rectangular boxes in black wrapping. When they opened it they all saw the silver dog tags and were surprised. If was rare that they would receive gifts like these from Wesker._

" _Don't be look so surprised, my children. I have seen the work each of you done and I am quite pleased." No one said anything to the man. Shadow took a glance to his mother who was on her husbands left and the right there was Maria in a blue dress. He was sitting next to her as their hands were held together under the table._

 _Shadow rose from his seat as everyone's eyes went to him. Shadow let go of Maria's hand only for a moment as he took a short bow and spoke to the chairman. "We aim to please you, **father**." Once that was said all the other children of Wesker rose from their seats and bowed to their father. _

_Wesker smiled as he saw his children bow to him, Holiday remained silent, but had a smirk on her lips. Maria remained seated as well as her face was blank, the only thing her eyes was on was the boy next to her._

* * *

The memory ended and Shadow had his eyes under his hair, he didn't say anything as he put the dog tag around his neck. Bullseye smiled and so did Wekser as he watched, they still had control over him.

"Don't get it twisted, this has nothing to do with you or him. As you said this is mine and only mine." Shadow told him hardly as the agent continued to smile.

"Now talk. Why are you here?" Bullseye shrugged his shoulders and decided to answer the teen.

"I was here for Pyro and I as you saw I took care of that problem. Now this," Bullseye pointed him and Shadow. "This is just me. Actually this is unsanctioned. You and I need to have a talk kid and we need to have...that..." Bullseye started to drift as he saw a red laser lined up on the side of Shadow's head, the agent widened his eyes as grabbed Izuku.

"GET DOWN!" The shooter grabbed Shadow and quickly pulled him down, as he the teen was grabbed he felt the sound of the bullet pierce his ears.

' _Sniper!'_ Both Shadow and Bullseye thought as they fell to the ground. Shadow acted quickly and flashed them both to the edge of the building where they laid prone.

The drone quickly followed them and hover above ground, everyone watched as the two argued with each other.

"It's a sniper." Shadow told him and Bullseye rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." The sarcastic tone was loud in Bullseye voice as another shot came in, this time hitting the concrete railing that the two prone against. "The next assassin is here and it's that knockoff Deadshot. How are we going to take him down?" Shadow looked at him in surprise.

"There is no we. I'm going to take him down and you are going to stay out of my way." Bullseye shook his head, it seems Shadow's ego hadn't changed over the years.

"Let me help, please. It will be just like the good old days." Another shot was fired as Shadow leaned up to see if he could the shooter or even the flash from the barrel, but there was none. He realized that Deadshot was using a flash guard to cover himself.

"Shadow, come on. I can help and besides it's Deadshot, people think that this dude is the world's best shooter and you know that's not true. I mean this douche has to use support gear, real shooters don't need that." Shadow cursed and went against his better judgment, he was hoping that he wouldn't regret this.

"Fine! Help me take him down and then get the hell out of here." Bullseye smiled like a child who just got what he wanted.

"Thank you." After that a shot was fired from the sniper and Bullseye popped out and fired his own pistol. The sniper shot never came as Bullseye continued to fire at a certain direction where a tall building stood filled with gargoyles.

The building had to be 300 meters north of them, the fact that the agent could see where the sniper was, where he was located, and when he was going to shoot was nothing short of incredible.

"Start shooting where I'm shooting." Shadow didn't hesitate and pulled out his gun, he felt so good to him to have that weapon back in his possession. It felt like a part of him had returned.

Shadow started to fire at the statute building as did Bullseye while he loaded another clip into his own black M19. Soon both shooters unleashed suppressing fire at Deadshot. That said shooter was taking cover right now as bullets were raining down.

"Let's move!" Bullseye screamed at the teen as Shadow grabbed him and flashed to the next building. The drone went higher into the air and activated night vision mode. Soon everyone saw Izuku and Bullseye running across a building as they a sniper shot came. Deadshot's sniper rifle sounded like a loud shot of thunder in the air.

Shadow and Bullseye were ducking and running as they continued to fire at the building, they had to suppress his fire as they make their way to building. For some reason Shadow should've been able to make that jump, but he couldn't.

He didn't show it, but his body felt tired and weakened. Has he reached his limit already? He couldn't have, he still has to take down the Black Mask and not mention they are still two more assassins out there waiting for him.

Bullseye looked back to see that Shadow was moving sluggish and slow, something that he never does. The older agent already knew what was happening to the kid. He pushed himself all night and through all this action the teen forgot the most important lesson about quirks. When one over uses them, the body begins to move slow.

Bullseye cursed and double back to get Shadow, the agent kept suppressing fire on Deadshot. He had to be quick, he knew that Deadshot gun judging by the sound and the bullets he shot down was a AX-50. That means it was a hard hitting rifle with a bolt action and .50 caliber rounds.

The rifle was good, he used it plenty of times. It was fast, hard hitting, powerful, especially someone with precise skill. But Deadshot was not him and he can turn a simple 1911 pistol into a rifle.

Bullseye grabbed Shadow and to the teen's embarrassment he lifted him up, the agent then dropped a smoke grenade on the ground to cover them. "Let me go!" Shadow screamed at him, he tried to force himself off the agent, but that damn control word prevent himself from doing so.

Bullseye reached into his back pocket and grabbed a grapple gun, he fired it at the building. Soon both Shadow and Bullseye were lifted up into the air and landed on the building. Deadshot saw the wire and shot it, but it was too late as the agents had landed behind him.

"Hey, Lawton." Deadshot turned around and he saw both agents, the assassin let go of his rifle and got up from his kneeling position.

"Bullseye, I heard that you were dead. I'm actually surprised to see you alive." The agent smirked as he let go Shadow who quickly got up and glared at his former teacher.

"Well the rumors of my death were greatly **not** exaggerated. I only here to spend time with this little guy here." Shadow growled at the agent for treating him like a child.

"He doesn't seem like he you." Bullseye shrugged his shoulders as he emptied his mag and loaded another into his gun.

"He doesn't like anyone. So Lawton, how do you want to do this?" To both their surprise Deadshot put both his hands up in surrender manner. Both agents looked at each other and then looked at Deadshot.

They couldn't see it, but the assassin smirked and made fist. He then pointed his arms at the two and they widen their eyes when they saw the wrist guns. Bullets began to fire out of the Deadshot's support gear and the two dodged out of the way. They took cover behind two pillars as they were separated.

"Anymore plans, Bullseye!" Shadow screamed as bullets were tearing his cover part. Bullseye was no better in fact he was silent as his arms were folded.

Shadow looked to his old teacher and see him point down, the look of realization soon came onto the teen's face. He knew what Bullseye wanted him. Shadow looked down and fired an eagle pluse, he saw that below them the floor was weak and so was the area Deadshot was standing above.

Shadow looked back to Bullseye and nodded, the teen flashed to the area blow them without Deadshot knowing. As the assassin continued to rain bullets down onto him as Shadow sneaked below him.

"Hey! HEY!" The agent screamed at the assassin as the bullets ceased. Bullseye throw his gun out and stuck his hands out, he then slowly walked out to say that he was surrendering.

"Alright, I give. You win Lawton, besides I'm not even supposed to be here. The boss said that the kid had to this himself and that no one was allowed to interfere." Bullseye tried to sound sincere, but Deadshot knew that he was lying.

"Nice you try, dick." Bullseye smiled as he looked at Deadshot's mask.

"Look down." Deadshot widened his eyes as he indeed looked down and saw hands grab his legs like a zombie. Before Deadshot could shoot Shadow, Bullseye grabbed another gun from his back and shot at the wrist guns.

"AH!" Deadshot let out a scream as his hands were shot and soon Shadow rose from the ground like a zombie. Shadow brought Deadshot up with his legs in his hands and slammed him down to the ground. Bullseye finished him off by soccer kicking him in the face.

"See, now wasn't that fun." Bullseye said as he looked at the teen who was taking Deadshot's ammunition. Shadow didn't say anything to the agent, he just gave him a look.

"Come on kid, don't tell me that it didn't remind you of the good times. When me, you, and Team Dark were all rolling around and getting into trouble."

"I don't have any good times with you." Shadow darkly as he got up and began to walk away. He can't kill Bullseye because of the control word, so now he's become an annoying nat and he already has to deal with that with Sonic. He does not want to deal with two.

"Where are you going?" The agent asked as he followed behind him like a lost child.

"Away from you."

"Are you going to find Black Mask?" Bullseye asked the rhetorical question, everyone knew he was going to him. Shadow didn't answer him, instead he just looked at the city and wondered where the crime lord could be hiding.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. I know where he is." Shadow quickly whipped his head to the agent and saw him have a slick smile on his face.

"Where is he?!" Shadow yelled at him and Bullseye put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Easy kid, I'll tell you. Just under one condition." Shadow narrowed his eyes and sighed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose because he knew what Bullseye wanted.

"Fine, you can come along. But **no killing** anyone. You annoying dick." Shadow whispered the last part so no one heard him. Bullseye was truly happy, even if he couldn't kill anyone. He was still happy, so happy that he went next to Shadow and put his arm around the teen's shoulder and brought him close to him.

"Look at us, together again. Shadow and Bullseye!" Bullseye said as the camera was on the two and everyone saw the pure look of irritation on the teen's face. Everyone could tell that the kid wanted to kill that man, but he couldn't.

Black Mask watched this with anger, that was the fifth assassin that had failed and he was starting to get pissed. It seemed like these assassins were not worth the money and so he decided to take the next step. If trained killers can't kill the kid, then get the whole city to do it.

"Patch me threw." Black Mask told screwball and she heard the anger in his voice, his command left no room for arguing. Soon everyone screens went to Black Mask and they heard him speak.

"I don't care who does it. I don't care how you do it. I don't care if it's a cop, a pro, a junkie, or even a damn garbage man. I just want this kid dead! The contract has increased to **$100,000,000** and is now open to everyone!" After that video feed was cut everyone sat still for a moment and then like it was fate they begun to move.

Gangsters began to move out in cars and trucks, cops looked at each other with knowing look that said it was time, guns were being loaded in cars, and motorcycles began to hit the streets. The once emptied streets of Hosu were now filled with vehicles and people looking to bag a teen worth a whole lot of money.

Bullseye whistled when he saw the update of the bounty and looked at Shadow. "Where is he?" Shadow asked, it seems the news of an increased amount of his bounty didn't faze him one bit.

"He's staying at a place called the Royal Hotel, it's his penthouse and base of operations. I say that we're going to need some wheels." Shadow looked to the ground and saw a motorcycle that he could use.

"I'll get one." Before he could go Bullseye stopped him and decided to give him his next gift.

"Whoa, tiger. Calm down, besides you don't want that crappy thing. I got you one better and one that you will recognize." Shadow didn't answer him as motorcycle pulled up to them and revved up.

When the teen saw the motorcycle he widened his eyes in and he face turned happy. He knew that bike anywhere, it was his motorcycle.

" **Black Rose**." Bullseye nodded to the name of the bike, as Shadow flashed down to it. Black Rose was harley davidson motorcycle that has black paint with red flame designs on it. This was a bike that Shadow built himself, he thought it destroyed, but here it was.

"I rebuilt her myself." Bullseye said as he came down next to the teen. For once Shadow didn't curse out at him, growl at him, or even give him a look. His eyes were solely on his motorcycle and the beauty of it. Shadow got on and revved it up, he smile showed his teeth as he felt the vibrations from the bike and the sound of her engine.

"Yeah, daddy missed you to." Shadow said affectionally as he revved up the motorcycle some more and flames came out of the exhaust.

"All right, Shadow here's the-" Shadow zoomed off leaving Bullseye all by his lonesome self, the teen had the location and he was heading right there. Everyone else could be damned.

Shadow was not the only though, all the chief had ordered a task force to be at the Royal, Endeavor and his team consisting of Torino and Shoto was also heading there, so was Smoker, the news choppers and everyone else. Black Mask's hideout had been told and now they all know where the final battle was going to happen.

"Hiro," Black Mask called his number two that was wearing a blue suit. Hiro was a medium sized man with blonde hair and green eyes. He's been with friends with Black Mask for years and has been his number for just as long.

"Lock down the hotel and tell the guys to get ready. We're going to have some company." Hiro nodded and before he left he told Black Mask something that he did not know.

"Boss, all the assassins didn't leave when you sent out the live feed. Two of them stayed and are at the bar." Black Mask widened his eyes and got up to go to the bar. When he got there he saw all his boys staying away from the table where two assassins known as Onyx and Bane were sitting at.

Black Mask could tell that Bane was eating for their were piles of plates stacked onto each other, Onyx seemed like she was meditating since her eyes were closed.

"What the hell are two doing?! You should be out their killing that kid! Instead-" Black was cut off as Bane the tallest and most mysterious of the assassins got up from his seat.

Black Mask saw the man turned around and saw that he wasn't wearing his face mask. He saw that the hulking assassin held a piece of steak bone in his hand and the next thing Bane did shock everyone in bar except for Onyx. Bane put the piece of bone in his mouth and ate it.

A loud crunch was heard as Bane chewed on the bone and then swallowed it in one big gulp, he looked unfazed as he did this. Black Mask and his crew didn't say anything as the assassin looked their boss in the eyes. Bane turned back and grabbed his mask, he put it on then spoke with the crime lord.

"I won't leave." Bane voice was deep and menacing as everyone was shaking. "He's coming here now and when he gets here I will kill him." Bane put his hand on crime boss shoulder and firmly gripped it. "Now, you wait." With that said Bane went back to the table and sat down with Onyx.

Black Mask was steaming, he wanted to kill that assassin, but he advised against it. No one knew much about Bane except that he's powerful. No one knows his quirk, his abilities, or even his real name. He's a mystery to everyone.

The crime lord turned back to his goons and saw that they were all standing still. "What are you waiting for?! Get moving!" Black Mask screamed at them which made them jump, they soon got moving preparing to get ready for Shadow. Black Mask went back to his office while Hiro, his number two went to the elevator.

Hiro felt his phone vibrate, he was the only one in the elevator as it was going up to the roof. Hiro sent out a text as he waited for the elevator to reach its destination. When it did the doors slid open and he walked out.

"It's time." Hiro heard the female voice and turned his head to see a black haired woman leaning on the wall.

Hiro quickly kneeled down to his feet and answered her. "Yes, my **mistress**. The security system will be down, but Black Mask soldiers will be armed with guns." The woman didn't care as she brought her high-heeled boot to Hiro's face. Hiro knew what the woman wanted him to do.

Hiro brought his face to her boot and kissed the shoe. "The boys and I will be able to handle the soldiers." Hiro stopped kissing her shoe and looked up at her with loving eyes.

"Mistress, there are two assassins that have refused to leave. They are Bane and Onyx." The agent became intrigued, she decided to let it go.

"Let it be, I'm sure Shadow will be able to handle them. Now Hiro do you remember what you are and what your purpose is?" The woman asked sweetly as her hand on his chin making him look her in her violet eyes. Hiro nodded tenaciously and the woman smiled.

"My purpose is to serve you mistress and I'm a slave that belongs only to you." The agent nodded as she turned to leave the broken minded man. She walked to the edge of the building and waited for Shadow and Bullseye. Knowing them like she does, she knows that those two are going to bring a storm with them. She was right as she the explosions came into the air the choppers spotlights were on the streets.

"You have served me well, Hiro. But your time is over my slave." Hiro face turned into horror as the woman turned around fired black flames at his body. The second in command of Black Mask screamed in pain as he burned alive. The black flames kept on burning his body leaving nothing, but ash.

* * *

Shadow was riding through the city, heading to the Royal as he passed by the occasional cop car that told him to pull over, but he didn't listen. Instead he just sped up and went beyond the speed limit. As he was riding Shadow checked his side view mirror and narrowed his eyes, he had company.

Eight black motorcycles were behind him with matching black helmets. Each of the riders were wearing matching black clothing and all pulled out swords. Shadow turned his head back and grabbed his gun, The teen then fired his gun and the bikes separated, but that didn't mean they were done.

The bikers sped up to catch up with Shadow, one of them activated a nitrous and was side by side with the teen. Shadow dodged the sword strike by moving his bike over, he then fired his gun at the sword. The sword flew out the man's hand and Shadow came over to deliver a punch, the punch made the man spin out of control and crash into a car. One down to seven to go.

Two of the bikers saw their partner go down and sped up to Shadow, the two bikers were now side by side with the teen as they tried to sandwich him. Shadow was trapped until a gunshot came and hit the one on his right making him fall off his bike.

With the distraction made Shadow grabbed the biker's back making his bike go on without him. The teen then dropped the biker on the ground as he kept riding on.

Shadow and everyone else on their motorcycles turn to see Bullseye on a blue sports bike. "I got your back, kid." One of the bikers told two to head back and deal with the agent while the last three deal with Shadow.

Everyone watching could tell that these bikers were not assassins, but ordinary gangsters trying to make themselves rich and biting off way more than they can chew.

Bullseye saw the bikers do a quick u-turn and start to head at him with their swords out. The agent fired his gun, but the bikers weaved through them. The agent sighed as he ran out of ammo, he didn't have time to reload so he just he used his gun as a weapon. He flipped the gun and caught the barrel, he then threw it at the biker hitting him in the face.

The biker was caught off guard and lost control, he then crashed into his partner and they both crash into a car. That left three now as the agent saw Shadow make a left turn. He throttled the handle and sped up to catch him.

Shadow was dealing with the last three, he shot his gun at them and he missed. One of the bikers got daring after seeing that he was empty, as Shadow reloaded he sped up next to him.

The gangster swiped his sword at Shadow and the teen used his gun to block it. They went back and forth as the Shadow blocked and the gangster attacked. Soon Shadow saw an opening and swiped away his sword with his gun, he then aimed the barrel at the tire and pulled the trigger.

With the tire out the bike spun out of control and headed towards a line of cars that were parked. The motorcycle crashed and sent the biker flying to the next two cars over, the rider broke the window and went into the car. The next two sandwiched Shadow and crashed their bikes into his, the teen saw his paint job get scratched and he got pissed.

Shadow grabbed the brake on the bike and it came to stop, the other two though kept going forward. The riders looked back and saw the teen do a front wheelie, they saw his gun in his hands. Shadow kept his eyes on his target and pulled the trigger, the bullets hit their mark and the bikers fell off.

Shadow came down from his wheelie and hit the throttle, both him and Bullseye were closing in on the hotel, but they were not out of danger yet as a two cops cars were coming towards them.

"We got pigs!" Bullseye yelled, he changed his tone when he saw the side passengers lean out the window with M-16's. "Scratch that, we got dirty pigs!"

Shadow wasn't afraid though as the dirty cops pulled their triggers. "Weapons online." Shadow said, he wasn't speaking to Bullseye though, he was speaking to his bike. Shadow saw on his vehicle's hud that his missiles were ready.

"Fire." Shadow ordered and two small missiles were launched from his bike. Everyone widened their eyes including those in the cops cars as they saw missiles coming towards them. Shadow wasn't going to kill them, he was better than that.

The missiles were not even going to hit their vehicles, but it did the ground. The explosion caused the cars to flip over and during the flip both agents sped past them.

"Nice shot, kid!" Bullseye cheered as he was now next to him, the agent saw the teen narrow his eyes. He turned forward and saw that a large truck was blocking their way.

Now knowing the teen like he does, Bullseye knew exactly what he was going to do. "Shadow,"

"Fire!" Shadow yelled as his bike fired its last two missiles at the truck. The teen was trying to make hole…no, he was going to make hole. The weapons hit and blew a hole in the large vehicle.

They were not done though, as Shadow activated his nitrous and sent his bike over 190 mph. Blue flames came out the exhaust and the speed made Shadow do wheelie. Bullseye saw the teen take off and knew that his bike wasn't catching him.

The agent fired his grapple, he then attached the wire to his bike and held on. Soon the bike lifted, and carried him and it over the truck. Shadow on the other had went through the hole that he made and came out on the other side in a fiery explosion. Everyone jaws dropped, it was like they were watching a great ass action movie.

Both Shadow and Bullseye landed on the ground and didn't slow down, they continued to their destination. "Drop it." Black Mask ordered over the radio to his men. One of them was in the control and inputted the commands to drop the blast shields over the entrance.

"Shadow, it's up head!" Bullseye told as the two were coming up on the very tall hotel, the place that Black Mask has been hiding throughout this whole night.

"I see it." Shadow replied back, he saw the gate. The shields were thick and were not going to go down easily. He had an idea in mind, but boy was it going to hurt him.

"How are you going to get past that gate?" Bullseye asked and he saw Shadow sucked his teeth. Shadow used his missiles already, so that left one last thing that he could have to punch through that shield.

"No!" Bullseye screamed in fear, not for Shadow of course, but for another reason.

"Daddy's sorry." Shadow told the bike in an apologetic tone, he was about to break his own heart. Shadow sped up again and activated the bike's weapons, but this time it was bullets from a machine gun.

The bullets were armor piercing, but they would not going take down the shield. The job of the bullets were to just soften it up, the next part will destroy the blast shields.

Shadow drove carefully as he was going at high speeds, he was aiming the bike at the door. Bullets started to rain down from above as Black Mask's goons started shooting from the upper levels, all of them aiming at Shadow. Shadow didn't weave through the bullets, in fact some of them hit his bike and him.

"Activate self-destruction!" Shadow yelled as he jumped off the bike, he landed on his feet and kept running behind the Black Rose. The motorcycle kept going forward and everyone thought that it was going to crash into the door, boy they were wrong.

The bike somehow split into four parts. The front wheel, the back wheel, the engine, and even handle bars. All of them broke off the bike and jet boosters were activated.

The parts of the bike aimed straight for the door and when they hit a massive explosion occurred. That explosion blew the door right off and made a path for the agents. Shadow stopped running for a moment as he looked at the pieces of his beloved bike. The teen closed his eyes as he felt his fist hands twitch, the bike was everything to him and now it was gone.

Shadow opened his eyes and the emerald orbs were blazing, his body began to glow red for he was about to pop. The teen walked into the hole that he just made and was met with dozens of men with guns pointed at him.

The goons saw Shadow walking through the fire like he was demon sent from hell and they were terrified. They didn't wait long to pull the trigger and to their surprise the bullet bounced off of him.

Shadow was immune to the bullets as more and more came, the teen gritted his teeth as he saw them fire more and more. The Family and agents at Trinity HQ saw this and knew what was going to happen, Bullseye who was outside smiled evilly, and everyone watching was confused as the red aura glowed brighter.

"He's going pop!" Sonic yelled as he got ready even though he wasn't there. They all had felt the power of the blast and out of all the Chaos moves, Shadow and Amy's are the most powerful. Shadow made fist and brought his arms in, he then let out a massive scream.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow opened his arms and the red aura exploded off of him. The blast shook the building, cracked the glasses, scattered the gangsters, cracked walls, and destroyed the drones.

Everyone saw the attack and then saw the feed die. Screwball lost most of her drones in that blast and it was going to take a while to get the rest to the Royal. She used her hacking skills and hacked into the camera system of the hotel, the people still need to see what's happening.

Everyone did get feedback, it wasn't good since the camera was hanging, but it will have to do. Screwball though was able to give them multiple angles of the entrance, so that was a plus.

Black Mask felt his building shake when the blast occurred, the man didn't say anything or show any expression. He just went to grab a cigar, he lit it and took a smoke.

"Baba Yaga." Black Mask said with a light laugh. The man put the cigar in his mouth and smoked quietly.

"He's here." Onyx said as she opened her eyes and looked at Bane who wiping his mouth.

"So he is." Bane whispered as he put his face mask on. "We will wait for him to come up." Onyx nodded her head as she leaned back in her chair while Bane folded his arms over his muscular chest. Both assassins waited for their target to come to them.

Shadow was huffing and puffing as he leaned on his knees, that blast had taken much out of him. Hell this whole night has, but he was not done.

"Damn Shadow, nice work." Bullseye said as he came into the hotel. The agent whistled at the destruction that Shadow caused from his blast. ' _He's gotten stronger.'_ The agent thought with a smile as he looked at tired teen.

"I can't believe you destroyed Black Rose like that, you do know that I've rebuilt her." Bullseye said going back to his casual self.

"She...was...tainted...by...your...hands." Shadow had trouble saying that, he knew that he pushed his body beyond its limits.

"Ouch." Bullseye winced at the statement, but Shadow didn't care about his feelings. The teen fixed himself, but when he tried to move, he fell down and coughed. Bullseye went to him to grab him, but Shadow brushed him off. He didn't need his help.

Shadow began to cough more and this time he spit up some blood. Bullseye narrowed his eyes at the blood, the teen no doubt had internal injuries, but it's also because he's been pushing his body and quirks.

"I'm fine." Shadow told him as if he was reading his mind. Bullseye didn't say anything as the teen got up and began to walk. Shadow vision was blurred, but he shook his head and focused. He was near the end, he couldn't give up now. Plus Ultra, right?

Bullseye looked behind him when he heard sirens, the agent saw cops cars, vans, and trucks, all heading their way. He wasn't worried though as he already had planned for this. Shadow looked behind him as well and cursed, he was so close and now they were going to interrupt him.

"Don't worry about them, Shadow. I know you that you don't want to be interrupted." Before Shadow could ask what Bullseye meant he saw large black flames appear in front of the entrance. Shadow widen his eyes when he saw the flames, soon the flames began to spread and created a wall of flames around the perimeter of the hotel.

"Those flames, they can't be…" Shadow recognized those flames, but he couldn't believe that she was here. The teen looked at Bullseye and saw him smile as he walked to the elevator.

The drones outside of got images of the black flames and the Family eyes widened. Blaze eyes were saucers, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Endeavor was with Torino and Shoto as they looked at the tall black flames, the flame hero's eyes were disbelief at what he was looking at. He knew those flames, there was only one person that he knew that could control black flames. The problem is, is that person is dead.

"Impossible," Shoto looked at his father and saw his eyes, a look of true shock on Endeavor's face right now.

"No," Blaze said as she looked at the flames, she was there in the city with her brother.

Shadow walked with the Bullseye to the elevator, he pressed the button, but it was locked. "Don't worry, I got a friend on the inside." Bullseye told his student and soon a ding came and the doors opened. Shadow widen his eyes when he saw the woman steps out of the elevator.

"Hey, boys." Everyone heard the sexy voice of a female and got to see a woman with long black hair, violet eyes, and tan skin.

The woman was wearing a long sleeve silver shirt, with black crop top over it, a black skirt, and a pair of black knee-high heeled boots. She also had on a silver forearms protectors, but the most noticing feature on her was the black diamond shape jewel on her forehead.

"Blackfire." Shadow whispered as he saw the woman and like Bullseye she was an agent of Trinity. Blackfire was not just an agent of Trinity, but she was also the mother of his sister Blaze.

" **Mother**." Blaze growled as she saw her mother on the television, the woman she vowed to stop was with her brother. Blaze didn't know it but she began to heat up and create stem, her fingers began to create flames. The hellcat took a deep breath as she calmed herself, there was nothing that she could, but only hope that Shadow would be safe.

" **Toka**!" Endeavor was beyond shock, he couldn't believe it. The woman on the screen was his old friend. He thought that she was dead, but there she was alive and not only alive, but an agent of Trinity. This didn't make sense to Endeavor the woman that taught him how to use his quirk was alive and she was a villain.

Shoto was just as surprised as his father, the woman in that picture in his office was a villain. Did his father know? How did she become villain? How does Izuku know and what is his connection to her?

Toga was in the bar serving more drinks when she saw Dabi unmoving, the burnt man was looking at the woman on the television. She didn't say anything, but she saw that his hands were making fist and there was a small amount of blue flames being ignited from them. Whoever this woman is, Dabi seems to know her.

Shadow just stared at the woman in front of him, Blackfire was not just an agent, she was also Blaze's mother and everything that Blaze knows came from this woman in front of him.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Cat got your tongue." Blackfire laughed at the joke as did Bullseye. Shadow on the other hand just ignored her and stepped inside the elevator.

"Just like old times." Bullseye said again as he and Blackfire entered, soon the elevator door closed and went up. The agents have arrived and they are heading for Black Mask. The odds have been evened.

 **Chapter 29: The Agents of Trinity**


	29. Chapter 29: Agents of Trinity

**AN:** Yo peeps, new chapter here. Next chapter will be the epic finale of the season 2 and then we are going to season 3. I will do the my hero film another time...maybe, I don't know yet. I really would like to do it, but I want to get to season 3 right away. But I'll figure it out. Anyway enjoy the chap.

Reviews:

RSmallz: Yes, you will have a lot of them in season 3.

Emperor of Black and Red Flame: Bullseye is going to be one of if not the most intresting character in the story. He's crazy, but smart.

Guest chapter 28: Onxy, Pryro, then Bane. Shadow and Izuku are not on All Might and AFO level, and he's not stronger than Bane...yet. But he's catching up to them. Wesker though is the strongest of them all.

Gunther in a hat: Izuku is an control, but I write Shadow since that's his hero name and I'm getting you guys ready for the next season and season 4. You're going see alot the name than the name Izuku.

That's it for reviews, also before I leave let me leave you this. The power scale based on tiers.

 **Tier 1( strongest in the story.): Wesker, All Might, AFO. The big three of story in terms of power**

 **Tier 2 (powerful, but not stronger than tier 1): The agents, Bane, some Top ten Heroes and a select few heroes. Top ten Heroes such as Endeavor, Hawks, Jeanist, Edgeshot, Gang Orca, Mirko, Ryukyu, Kamui Woods and villains such as Gigantomachia, and Overhaul. The select few heroes are heroes I'm introducing in season 3 when the Hero tribunal get involved.**

 **Tier 3 (strong, but not powerful. As in they can take on tier 2 and may or may not win.): Shadow, The Family Smoker, LOV, Liberation Army, and UA pro teachers.**

 **Tier 4 (weakest tier and will not survive against Tier 1 and 2, they will give tier 3 a fight, but most likely will not win.): Class 1A, Class 1B, other hero schools and students, and the UA Big 3.**

 **I hope everyone now has a understanding of what the power levels are like and if you have any question please ask me.**

* * *

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

 **Chapter 29: Agents of Trinity**

"Just like old times." Bullseye said again as he and Blackfire entered, soon the elevator door closed and went up. The agents have arrived and they are heading for Black Mask. The odds have been evened.

Black Mask wasn't going anywhere, he was trapped like the rat that he is. Trapped with arguably the three most dangerous agents of Trinity. Bullseye, Blackfire, and Shadow.

Blackfire surrounded the building with her black/purplish flames, flames that could not be extinguished. They will burn and burn till they consume everything in their path, that means no one's getting in and no one's getting out. News choppers circled the building, their were vans outside with cameras and reporters, police were outside trying to calm everything and setting up barricades.

Torino, Shoto, Smoker, Naomasa, and Endeavor were all outside watching on television that was set up outside. Naomasa had told the three pros that the chief was dirty, they were caught off guard by that. Both Smoker and Naomasa wanted to arrest him, but they needed proof. They only hoped that Izuku could get since he was in the lion's den.

Anticipation was in the air, everyone watching and everyone in the building could feel it. This night is coming to an end and it's coming soon for the climax was approaching. The world will soon see how powerful Shadow is and why he is Ultimate.

* * *

The elevator went up as the three agents stood in silence, none of them said a word. Shadow was on the left, Blackfire in the middle, and Bullseye was on right. Blackfire had a calm look on her face as she checked her fingernails which had black nail polish on them.

Bullseye was chilling with a smile on his face and humming the annoying elevator music that was being played. Shadow stood there with arms folded and his eyes on the numbers as they lit up with each passing floor.

The teen occasionally took glances at the woman beside him, checking to see what she had planned. He knew that Bullseye wasn't going to take him, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't. Blackfire was loyal to Trinity, more so she was loyal to his father. So if there's a chance that he was going to get taken then he needed to be prepared.

"So, Shadow how have you been these last two years?" Shadow stayed silent as Blackfire continued to talk. "Have you met any cute girls that couldn't resist that charm of yours? No? Have you fucked some recently?" Shadow gave a side eye look and then turned back to face the doors.

"I'll take that one as yes." Bullseye said snickering as Blackfire continue to prob Shadow.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet...or do you have someone that you're **interested** in?" Still Shadow didn't say anything, he gripped his arm to stop himself from lashing out. Taking on Blackfire in tight confined space is not a good idea, especially when that said women can burn him to ash if he isn't careful.

"Still nothing, huh. Ok, how about this. Have you been in contact my **kitten**? I'm sure that crazy here has told that the kids went missing and like a good mother I'm worried about my little girl." Shadow closed his eyes, he released a breath of air and opened his eyes. The teen now decided to take break silence.

"No." That's all that the emerald haired teen said as he went back into his silence. He wished that they could continue the ride that way, but Blackfire would not allow it.

"You can relax, Shadow." Shadow ears perked at her voice, but he still didn't say anything. "I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me." Shadow snorted at that and rolled his eyes, her word meant nothing to him.

"Yeah, like I would trust you or **you** for that matter." Shadow looked at Bullseye, Blackfire and the sharp shooter laughed at the teen. It was so fun for them to mess with the Ultimate Weapon, especially since Shadow seems to have found a humanity. The teen's more aware of emotions and that sets up great conversations.

"I'm serious, Shadow. I'll be a good girl...for tonight." Blackfire said sexually and many men had to take a deep breaths to calm themselves including those in the Family. Blackfire is one sexy milf and no one could deny that. A wonder body, d-cup breast, hourglass figure, and a nice round ass. The woman barely looks like she's in her forties and she has a child that is in her twenties.

"Whatever, just don't kill anyone." Shadow said as his eyes fell to the ground saw a black duffel bag. "What's in this?" Blackfire smiled as Shadow opened the bag up, before she came here Bullseye told her bring some... toys.

"Some toys that I thought you boys would like. I know how much boys love your guns." Shadow eyes widened and a smirk came onto his face as he saw tons of guns.

Pistols, machine guns, SMG's, you name it. All of them high-end Trinity weaponry and all of it came make some noise. "Call this my birthday present."

"Heh...god bless guns." Shadow said as he dug through the bag, he saw many that he wanted, but only one stood out. Shadow grabbed a MP5 and got a feel to it.

"Nice choice, but not good enough." Bullseye told him as he came over to grab a gun. "We're going to be in tight corners and tight spaces. I would go with something more...well, like this." Bullseye ended picking up a AUG and the teen rolled his eyes.

"An AUG, really. It's accuracy is a mess and don't even get me started on the range of that thing. You need something with some kick. The MP5 is the way to go, these rooms are going have a lot space which means we're going to be fighting a mid-range battle." Shadow told him matter factly and Bullseye fired back at him with his own rebuttal.

"The MP5 is a good to an alright gun, but it's not the AUG. This bad boy here has great mobility, damage, and accuracy, making it a viable weapon even in mid-range and close range. We're going to be moving constantly while these guys trying to shoot us, go with the AUG."

"MP5!"

"AUG!"

"MP5!"

"AUG!"

This was the scene in front of Blackfire as she leaned her face on her right hand with an annoyed look on her face. A grown man and teenage killing machine were arguing on which gun was better to use. Blackfire was starting to wonder why she decided to come again if this was going to be the result.

The woman just sighed and looked at the panel to see how far they were, they were not close. Black Mask built his HQ on the tallest building in Hosu which has 86 floors, they just passed floor number 12. That means she has 74 more floors to go.

"Both of you, knock it off." Black yelled at them and the two agents turned to her, her voice had changed from the sexy type to the strict motherly type.

"We got 74 floors to till we reach Black Mask and I don't want to deal with your argument. Now, my spy has told me that Black Mask is in his office which his located on the penthouse floor."

"You have a spy in Black Mask's operation?" Shadow asked surprised, Bullseye though had something else to add.

"More like slave." The agent whispered with a smile, but Shadow ignored him and continued to listen to the female agent.

"Black Mask is there alone with two others assassins and hundreds of gangsters armed to kill us." Blackfire told them, but they seemed unfazed. In fact they seemed amused at the idea of fighting all these people.

"Sounds fun." Shadow said confidently as he clocked his gun back and took off the safety. Bullseye did the same with his AUG and spoke again.

"It will be fun." The elevator began to slow down and all three of them knew that the action was about to commence. Shadow looked back down at the bag to grab some ammunition, but didn't see any. He looked shocked as he searched the bag again, but still nothing.

"Shadow-"

"Where's the damn ammo?!" Shadow ignored Bullseye and they both looked to Blackfire who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't bring ammo for the guns!" Bullseye scolded her and she glared at him.

"Hey! You told me to get the guns and I brought them." Blackfire fired back, Shadow grabbed a fist full of his hair and Bullseye put a hand over his face. How can anyone bring guns and not the ammo for them.

"You mean tell me we got all these damn guns, but no bullets!" Bullseye exclaimed at her and then looked at Shadow. "You see this is why I hate fucking quirks, man. Shadow, how many rounds you got?" Shadow pulled the magazine out and saw that he had full clip of thirty bullets.

"30." Shadow spoke annoyingly and Bullseye sighed.

"Fuck it. We just got wing it then. If we die this all her fault." Shadow nodded his head and got ready for doors were about to open. The ding sounded, doors opened, and all hell broke loose right on time. Bullets were fired at the agents as soon as the door opened, Shadow immediately went to the panel and pressed the close button.

Bullseye fired back blindly making his shots count, with his skill he was able to three of them before the doors closed. "Great now we're stuck!" The sharpshooter complained as they were stuck on the 14th floor. Shadow could see the bullets hitting the doors, they wouldn't last long. They needed to get out of here quickly, but where. Shadow looked above and saw the emergency exit, that could work for the three.

"Bullseye, Blackfire, above!" The two agents looked and saw what the teen was talking about. Soon everyone watching saw them climb out of the emergency exit and now they were elevator shaft, with nowhere to go.

"What now?" Blackfire asked as Shadow began to jump from side to side like Gran Torino. Bullseye saw him and just fired his grapple and Blackfire used her flames to create boosters for herself.

"You got plan of attack kid?" Bullseye asked as he was being lifted.

"Yeah, it's called-shit!" Shadow screamed as an explosion came and knocked him off balance. He was not the only affected as Bullseye grapple fell and he needed Fire to come grab him.

"RPG!" Shadow screamed as he looked back to see that an idiot had fired a rocket launcher at the elevator doors. The goons were loading another one before Blackfire threw Bullseye up to the floor's ledge and shot them.

"Clear." Shadow leapt to the floor and Blackfire came up as well. The hallway was clear, but not for long as goons came out of the rooms. Shadow and Bullseye began to move up and shoot them. When they ran out of ammo they used their pistols.

"This is a shit storm." Bullseye said as he took cover in room, Shadow and Blackfire was on the other side of the hallway in a replica room.

"You think!" Shadow screamed as he popped out of cover to shoot three guards, those were his last shots before he reloaded. ' _This is not going well for us, these guys are like fucking weeds. We need to get out of this hallway and keep moving. We need…'_ Shadow lost his train of thought as he looked at Blackfire. ' _This is a bad idea.'_

"Blackfire, I need you to clear us a path." Blackfire, Bullseye, and everyone else widened their eyes when they heard that. Shadow had just ordered the agent and she just smirked at him.

"Finally." Blackfire said excitedly as she got out of the cover and everyone saw her step in the line of fire. The goons didn't stop, they didn't care if she was a woman, they were going to kill her either way.

One of the goons fired a bullet at her, but nothing happened. The bullet didn't hit her nor did it graze her. All it did was go through her body, the bullet went absolutely through her and the shell turned to ash at the heat of her flames. Blackfire slowly walked towards the men as they continued to fire more, but the results were the same.

"Ohhh...don't tell me your boys are done already? Cause this cat has yet to show her claws." Blackfire spoke ominously as everyone saw her violet orbs turn into violet silts, she began to run at them and left a trail of black flames each with step. Blackfire jumped into the air and to everyone's horror she turned into a large female black lion.

The lion had black fur, black flames on its paws, and flames at the tip of its tail. "Roarrr!" The now animalistic agent screamed as she charged at the goons, the poor fools running for their life as the female lion attacked them and mauled at them. When Shadow came out of cover he saw what Blackfire had turn into and was surprised.

"Huh, so that's why they call you the hellcat." Sonic was speaking to Blaze as he saw her mother swipe her paw at a goon, sending him through the wall.

"Could she she always do that?" Shoto asked his father and he replied by shaking his head. Endeavor thought he knew Toka, she was his friend. They grew up together, trained together, but I guess he was wrong. He still didn't undertand how she came to be this and when did she have a daughter.

When Blackfire was done with the room the cat turned to the boys and stood on its hind legs and the flames became a black whirlwind. When it was gone their stood a naked Blackfire, who brushed her hair back revealing her chest and body. Shadow and Bullseye didn't say anything or show any reaction, the public on the hand did.

Sonic, Denki, Sato, and Minoru had blood come out their noses. Endeavor thanked the gods that his flames covered his face for he was blushing as was his son and many other officers. The villains bar whistle when they saw the agent's naked body and many, many mothers covered their sons eyes.

"Cover yourself." Shadow told as he past her making the woman smirk.

"Why, too much skin for you?" Shadow rolled his eyes and clapped back at her.

"I've already seen you naked or have you forgotten that favor you did." Bullseye ears perked and he rushed over to his fellow partner in crime.

"Whoa! Whoa! You...You saw naked. When?" The shooter asked with much jealousy and Shadow ignored him, he was heading to the emergency exit.

"It was during a time I spent with the good doctor, Shadow came in and interrupted us. She could use her hands very well." Blackfire said knowingly as black flames spread around her chest and her lower area, creating a black flaming bikini. Blackfire brushed her hands through her straight black hair and made the ends turn into black flames.

"Let's keep moving!" Shadow told them as he lined up on the left side of the emergency door with his pistol out, Bullseye came up on the right.

"Ready?" Bullseye took off his jacket, revealing black kevlar armor and grabbed his second gun. The agent had decided he was going to get serious.

"On you." Shadow nodded and he kicked the door down, he then quickly went in. Bullseye followed behind and both shooters began to let loose. Shadow saw three guards and quickly fired at them, he then ran up the stairs. Bullseye followed behind him and shot at the guards that were coming down.

"On your left!" Bullseye called as he shot at the goons that were coming out of the door, the guards dropped their guns and Shadow took them. Shadow now had a two Uzi's, he went to the railing and unloaded all the bullets in the guns. Goons were being hit at the barrage of Shadow attacks, he was relentless. Bullseye as well as everything that the agent was hitting was on the mark.

It didn't seem like the man could miss, everyone was mesmerized at the man. His skills with a gun seemed unrivaled. Shadow looked back to see his demon two floors below him and saw how he was tore apart the two guards that jumped out of a door. Bullseye shot one in the chest and the other in the leg, he then shot both of them in the chest again.

Shadow knew he didn't kill them, his shots were not fatal and he couldn't miss. "Keep going!" The agent yelled and the teen shook his head, they were only on the 35th floor. They still had a long way to go before reaching Black Mask.

"Get out there!" A gangster ordered one and the man went into the stairwell with a flamethrower. Shadow widen his eyes as he saw the man, when the flames came the teen jumped off the railing and began to fall. Bullseye saw him falling and reached his arm out, the teen caught and nearly pulled both of them down.

"I got you!" Bullseye told him as he began to pull him up, but they had trouble. The man with flamethrower was coming down and with the flames blazing towards them.

' _Where the hell is Blackfire?!'_ Both shooters thought as that said agent decided to take a scenic route which was jet boosting outside. She decided to let the boys have their male bonding time and meet them at the 84th floor.

As she was flying through the air she turned around to see that the news chopper was on her. She didn't say anything to it, but she did look down to see Endeavor at the entrance.

 _'Soon, Enji. Soon._ _'_ The female agent thought with a smile as she made her way back up to the 85th floor.

Bullseye groaned as he could start to feel the heat of the flames, the man saw the metal railing and thought of an idea. The agent aimed his gun at a certain angle and pulled the trigger. No one knows how he did it, but somehow he shot the man in the back and the flames stopped. With flames stopped so he could now pull Shadow up, when the teen got back up he looked at the man that Bullseye shot.

"You...you ricocheted the bullet." The surprise and shock was evident in Shadow's voice, he never seen that before. To ricochet a gunshot at the precise angle takes much practice and skill.

"Heh, I can do a whole lot more with guns than just that." Bullseye said ominously as the two looked at each and then went back to climbing the stairs.

The plan was simple for Bullseye and Shadow, they would run and shoot. They wouldn't stop for anything, they needed to reach the top. As they ran to the top they shot at everything that moved.

"Back to back!" They both yelled as Bullseye got behind Shadow and both fired their guns at gangsters that were coming through the doors. Shadow fired blue rose, when he ran out he threw it to Bullseye who in turn threw his pistols to Shadow. The teen grabbed them in fluid motion and continued to shoot the gangster while Bullseye quickly reloaded his gun.

When it was reloaded Bullseye fired the blue rose at the goons behind them with precision, when it was clear he tossed it back to Shadow and the teen did the same for Bullseye. They were like a two man team that no one had ever seen, they fought and shot in sync for 49 floors.

When they reached the 85th floor their were bodies everywhere in stairwell and blood was splattered on the walls. Both men were out of breath and leaning on the walls to catch their breaths.

"Whew...huff...that...was intense." Bullseye said tiredly as he looked around to see the bodies in the stairwell, there was a lot of moaning and groaning by the gangsters.

"You guys...deserve…a raise." Bullseye told them as Shadow got up and opened the door to enter the floor.

"Let's go." Shadow said, the teen wiped the sweat from his brow as he entered a hallway where two large guards stood in front of a door. The guards were big, hulkish, muscular, and looked like they wanted to kill the two intruders. One was black in white suit and the other was white in a black suit.

"Great," Bullseye dragged as he looked at the teen. Shadow looked back and saw the knowing look in the man's face, the teen nodded and looked back at the guards.

"You guys picked the wrong day to work." Shadow told him as he held his gun at them and Bullseye did the same.

"That's the best you could come up with." Bullseye said while looking at the guards, Shadow rolled his eyes at the man.

"I've had a long night." Shadow fired back, it's not his fault that he couldn't come up with a nice catchphrase.

"Whatever, let's just shoot them." Bullseye and Shadow both pulled their triggers and to their surprise nothing came out. They pulled them again and still nothing happened, they then went to their belts to grab the ammo and widen their eyes.

"Shit!" They both said in sync as neither of them had ammo, they shot so many guards that they didn't realize they were running out of ammo. The guards saw the opportunity and charged at the two, Shadow got tackled by the white one and Bullseye had to deal with the black one.

Shadow was tackled into the wall and then punched in the gut, the teen coughed up some blood and saw another punch coming towards him. The teen went into full cowl and ducked underneath, he then went behind him and delivered body shots. The body shots seemed ineffective as the man turned around and grabbed him by his neck.

The hulkish guard threw the teen into wall and Shadow went into the next room over. The guard stepped through it to continue his assault.

* * *

Bullseye was not faring much better as he was getting thrown around like a rag-doll, eventually he was able to get out when he kicked the guard in the groin a good four times.

When he was let go he ran to get space, he then went into his pockets to see if he could find anything, all he could find was a pencil and a playing card. The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

' _Good enough.'_ Bullseye thought as the guard got up and looked at the agent, the man laughed at Bullseye.

"What are you going to do a magic trick-AHH!" The guard screamed for he felt the pencil in his right eye. Everyone winced when they saw that, but Bullseye was not done as he tossed the card at his neck.

The card had a sharp edge and cut his neck making blood pour out and staining the suit. The white guard put his hand on the open wound, his vision was blurred for the pencil was in his right eye.

"Tadah!" Bullseye said with a smile, but it didn't last long for the guard screamed and charged at him. The white guard grabbed Bullseye by his neck with both his massive hands around him, the agent felt his life was being sucked out of him as the man threw into a door that led the restroom.

* * *

Shadow had been thrown around like a cheap toy as the black guard had thrown him into a library. Shadow was up to his face as his hands were behind his back crushing him in a bear hug. Shadow felt his spine get tighter as the man put more pressure on him, the teen gritted his teeth in pain.

Shadow brought his hands together for a clap and the man let go for his head was ringing. Shadow who was still in his full cowl ran at him and kneed him in the face. The man fell back a couple feet and landed on a large mirror, he saw Shadow coming at him and grabbed the mirror.

As Shadow got closer he swung at the teen and brought him down, the glass shattered everywhere. The man wasn't done as he grabbed the teen by the hair and began to punch his face.

Blow after blow was given to Shadow's already beaten up face, the teen had enough and blocked the punch. He caught it and stood up, and quickly flashed to the man's back.

The teen put him to sleeper hold and channeled OFA, the hold got tighter and stronger, but yet the big man wouldn't go down. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" Shadow yelled at the man as he fell to knee. He was down, but not out.

* * *

"Ah!" Bullseye was thrown into a mirror that broke that glass, he was still dealing with his guard that had blood all over him and a pencil still stuck in his right eye.

Bullseye got up and quickly dodged a punch from the guard, he then grabbed his head and bashed it into sink. The pure white sink broke and stained it with red blood. The man was hurt, but that didn't mean was done as he grabbed Bullseye leg and swung him into the wall.

Bullseye crashed into it leaving a spider web like cracks, the man groaned as his face was on the clean marble floor. The large man was walking over to Bullseye and grabbed his head, he then bashed his head into the urinal. The agent groaned as his face was smashed into the filthy urinal, he needed to get out of this.

Bullseye saw the glass on the ground and grabbed a piece of it, he then flipped it so the sharp edge was facing backwards. Bullseye without looking tossed the glass into the groin are of the guard, the injury made the man let go of the agent's head. The white guard looked at his groan and saw that it was bleeding, he pulled the blade which made him scream out in pain.

That moment gave Bullseye enough time to get up and grab the pencil that was in the man's eye. He pulled it out and took the eye with it, he then stab it in the other eye making everyone cringe some more. The man howled in pain and Bullseye's face became a crimson mask full of blood.

The agent was not done as he pulled the pencil out again and this time he stabbed him in the neck, he targeted his jugular. If you thought that was enough you were wrong for Bullseye went a step further in his assault. Bullseye did something that no one has ever seen before, he bent the man's head to the side and stabbed the pencil in his ear.

"OOOHHH!" Everyone screamed when they saw the pencil go into the ear. Bullseye didn't just stick in there, he jammed in there by pressing his other hand at the bottom of pencil. Bullseye felt resisting, he knew that was probably the eardrum.

That last jam broke through that wall and got to the brain. The body twitched as the man felt his brain just stop working and when the pencil was removed the man just stopped moving overall, he laid on the floor dead as blood pouring out his neck, nose, and ear.

The pencil went from the standard color of yellow to the color red with pieces of brain all over the tip. Bullseye huffed and tossed the pencil into a toilet, the man face bloody and beaten from that fight. "That's…That's why you never bring your fist to a Bullseye fight." The agent said tiredly as he left the restroom with some his bones intact.

"Oops, I broke my promise. Bullseye said aloud as he made his way back to the hallway that he and Shadow were at. He didn't care that he killed that man nor did he feel sorry that he broke the promise he had with Shadow.

* * *

"Just...go...to...sleep!" Shadow said angrily as the guard would not go down. He was on both his knees and yet he still had the power to fight him. The man got his fingers underneath Shadow's hold and loosened it, he then got air back into his breath to get his bearing together.

Shadow felt the man get up off his knees and then with a deep breath from the man he charged backwards into a bookcase. Shadow's back hit the bookcase knocking some of them off the shelf, the man did it again for he was not done.

Again he hit the teen's back against the bookcase, but he was still holding on. The man did again, and again, and again, and again, and again. It was thud, after thud, after thud, and eventually Shadow let go. The teen let go for his back had taken too much damage and it was screaming in pain, he was definitely going to need a chiropractor after all this is said and done.

The man gasped for air as he felt Shadow let go, he could finally breathe now. The man took a switchblade knife from his pocket and stabbed the teen in his shoulder.

"AH!" Shadow let out a scream as the blade broke his skin, the man got sick smile on his face as he began to drag the blade deeper into the teen's skin.

Shadow was not going to give up, he created a dagger and stabbed it into the man's foot making him let go of the dagger. Shadow then grabbed a book on the ground and smashed it into the man's face. Shadow didn't stop there as he punched the book to add more force to the impact, he wasn't done yet as the teen then turned the book sideways and put it in the mouth of the guard.

Shadow then repeatedly punch the book into the man's face, the brutality was never before seen by the people from a hero. The book was bashed hard into the man's mouth that it broke his jaw, but Shadow didn't stop there as he took the book out and then swung it at his face. The man was down with a broken jaw and Shadow was left standing tiredly.

The teen was beyond exhausted, as he could pass out at any given moment, right now was looking good for him. But he didn't, he just released some air and then wobbled to the bookshelf where he put the book back.

Shadow saw the book and saw that it was about the fall of Roman empire. "That's...a good book." Shadow tiredly as he began to wobble to the hole that he was thrown threw. He stepped out and made it back into the hallway, where the teen then went to the door where Bullseye and him were separated.

* * *

Shadow arrived at the door albeit barely since he was leaning on the wall for support, the teen saw that the door was opened and just decided to walk in. Shadow saw the dim lights and saw that there was a bar where he saw Blackfire behind the counter and Bullseye sitting with a hand on his head.

Shadow wanted to flash, but he couldn't since his body said fuck it. He teen just couldn't muster any flashes at this instant, so he just walked over there and sat down next to the agent.

"Cold one?" Blackfire asked the two and they looked at her with tired eyes and eyes full annoyance.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bullseye glared at her and Blackfire who was still in her flaming bikini, she pointed to the wall behind them and the boys saw a burning hole with black flames. "Huh, that must've been easy."

"It was." The woman said as he turned around to grab the boys some liquor, the two shooters got a good look of her ass. Even with the flames covering it, it didn't leave much to imagine.

"Everyone was focused on you two that I was able to fly up pretty easily." Blackfire said as she laid two cups with ice on the counter and poured each of them a bottle of vodka.

Bullseye took the cup and Shadow to everyone's shock to the bottle, they clinked glasses and finished it in one gulp. Shadow chugged the whole bottle down in a matter of seconds and didn't even stop to take a breather. When he was finished he slammed the bottle down on the counter and burped.

"Just like old times huh, **Poindexter**." Bullseye smiled, Shadow had called him by the name he hasn't heard in a very long time.

"Yeah, just like old times." Bullseye put the cup to his head to calm his aching headache and looked too Blackfire. "Hey, Fire. Why don't you us two alone? The Kid and I need to have a long overdue talk." Blackfire looked Bullseye before nodding her head and leaving the bar, but before she left she gave Shadow one last message.

"Shadow, the last two assassins are above this floor waiting for you and then Black Mask is all yours. Good luck, but I know you won't need it. Also if you see Blaze, tell my kitten that her mother still doesn't approve of her **boy toy**." After that Blackfire left the bar and waved goodbye without looking back at them.

"I'll be watching." The teen heard her fleeing voice and looked at the door, when he looked back he saw that Bullseye had hopped the counter and took a bottle of whiskey and poured Shadow some. The teen could see that Bullseye had changed, gone was his comedic banter and it was replaced with something more serious.

"Alright kid, I told you early when we're jumping rooftops and getting shot at by Deadshot that we wouldn't talk about him. Well it's time…and before you go asking where he is, just know I'm not answering that. So don't waste your time with your empty threats cause you know that you can't kill me. Also I killed someone in bathroom. So, there's that too." Shadow looked at him for a few seconds and sighed, he took the drink and drowned it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Shadow asked as he put the cup down and Bullseye smiled.

"Things have changed since you've been gone. The boss...well, he's coming for you. **All** of you." Bullseye was speaking at just Shadow now, he was speaking to the entire Family.

"Now knowing him like I do and I have known him for a long time. I know that he's not the second chance type especially when it comes to traitors. Just ask Pyro." Bullseye decided to chug some of the whiskey down before continuing.

"But you're a rare case. Not only are you the best, but you're also his favorite. That means you and outside...probably me, are the only ones that get special treatment. Me because...well, I'm me and you because...you're you."

"Get to the point Bullseye." Shadow said hardly as he was about to leave the bar and head up the penthouse by taking the elevator there.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is your only chance. Come back with me and come home." Shadow winded his eyes and looked at Bullseye as he was crazy...er.

" **Forgive and Forget**. That's the offer. All the bad blood between you, him, and the kids is done with and buried. He'll welcome you all with open arms. He understands that you all are going through your typical rebellious teenage phase, but now he's hoping that you all end it and see the light."

"Did you he tell to this or this all you?" Shadow asked questionably, but he already knew the answer. Bullseye gave him a straight look and gave him his answer.

"When he comes and he will come, it won't be an offer with talking and drinks. It will be an offer that comes after he delivers is **discipline** and he's not afraid to punish his children when they misbehave." Bullseye said seriously and Shadow saw something in his eyes, was it fear? Worry? He didn't know, but he knows he saw something in Bullseye's eyes when talking about him and Wesker.

"The era is over, Shadow. The clock is ticking and time is running out. For you, the kids, All Might, and the League. Oh, and I know that you're listening All Might and you to AFO. He's coming to put an end to an era that has long since past. You both are now dinosaurs in this new era and he's going to be to make you both **extinct**." Both All Might and AFO listened carefully to Bullseye words as did everyone one else, this man that the agent is speaking of seems like the devil himself to everyone. A devil that will bring the end of everything.

"Is that it?" Shadow asked as he began to leave the bar, leaving Bullseye behind the counter to look at him closed eyes.

"I'm just delivering a warning and a message, Shadow."

"I can take care of myself." Shadow told him hardly as he arrived at the elevator and he pressed the button. Bullseye poured himself a drink and decided to say some names, names that will got Shadow's attention.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakguo, Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, Mashirao Ojiro, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Tsuyu Asui, Yuga Aoyama, Hanta Sero, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, Minoru Mineta, Nermuri Kayama, and **Ochako** Urara-"

A gust of wind hit Bullseye blowing his hat off and it didn't come from the hole that Blackfire made. It came from the man that was now standing on the counter with a gun aimed his temple. When the agent looked up from his drink he saw the livid face Shadow and the teen was seething.

His eyes were blazing with green intensity and he was trying to squeeze that trigger as hard as could. He knew that he couldn't though, but that didn't stop him from trying. Bullseye had only seen him like this once and it was when he lost **her**.

"Never! Ever! Mention their names!" Shadow growled at him, Bullseye though looked unafraid that a barrel was pressing down on his temple. The man just sipped some of his drink before continuing.

"You say that you can protect yourself and that is true. You know how we fight, you know what we're capable of, but do they. Are they able to protect themselves from **me** , from the **others** , from **him**? I mean did you think that you were allowed to have peace for two years and wouldn't know about it, we've been watching you and Midnight. We know about your friends and we about their families." Bullseye backed away from the gun and sipped more of his drink.

"I mean it would be sad if poor little Ochako's parents die in construction accident-"

 ***Bang***

A gunshot came and shot the bottles near Bullseye face. The liquid spilled onto the agent's face as he kept his stoic look. The agent didn't say anything after that and just stared at the Ultimate Weapon, the teen's eyes solely on the agent.

They both remained silent until the ding came from the elevator to signal that it was here. The doors opened and Bullseye decided to break the silence first, it was time for him to leave now anyway.

"* **Sigh** * Like said, I'm here to deliver a message." Bullseye said as he put his half empty drink down on the counter and moved to leave the bar. Shadow's gun was still on him even as he moved, he was not letting him out of his sight.

As the man neared the door, the teen holster his gun away and walked to the elevator. Neither said a word as they walked and when they reached their paths they said their final words to each other.

"Give him a message for me." Shadow said to the agent as his hand was on the metal door to keep them from closing.

"What do you want it to say?" Bullseye asked with a smile, but he had an idea what Shadow wanted to say. He was only going to say one sentence.

"Tell my **father** that I'm going to find him and **kill him**!" Bullseye laughed aloud in a hysterical fashion as the teen entered the elevator.

"Oh, out of everything that is now his schedule. Trust me when I say this. He can't wait for that **family reunion**." Bullseye said laughing as Shadow turned around to see that the agent was gone. The man was gone from his sight and that remained in the bar of him was his half cup of whiskey.

The doors closed, the message was sent, the clock was ticking and ominous feeling was left in air. A cold feeling that everyone felt, the League, AFO, All Might, the heroes, Midnight, Class 1A, and the Family.

They all felt a chill run down spines, the feeling of dread and fear. Bullseye said he is coming. The mysterious and powerful chairman, the father of the Family, the father of Shadow, Albert Wesker is coming.

Shadow allowed the elevator to take him to the penthouse floor, here it was. The moment he had been waiting for, he's went through hell all night. He's been shot at, stabbed, burned alive, poisoned, thrown through walls, he died for like four seconds, but all that didn't matter anymore. Now he was here, at the end.

Shadow leaned on the wall as his vision was blurring and blood dripped off his damaged body. The alcohol that the teen drunk help numb the pain, but it didn't take it all away. He still had major sourness and major internal injuries. But he stilled pushed through, he looked at the dial to see that he was close to the penthouse.

The teen knew that there were two assassins, he jumped up to the emergency exit and climbed out of the elevator. When ding sounded, the doors opened the next assassin stepped through and it was Onyx.

The African woman looked inside the elevator with cold and narrowed eyes, when she saw nothing she then turned around to leave. Shadow saw her leave and silently opened the hatch, he landed on the ground quietly and walked out of the elevator. When he was out he didn't see Onyx, he was confused, the woman couldn't have evaded him that quickly.

Shadow felt his hair stand up and when he turned around he saw the assassin jumped from the ceiling and coming out of the darkness. Shadow dodged the attack, but it was close. She was quiet, her footsteps were deathly silent. The assassin rushed at the teen and threw punches, the teen blocked them, but barely.

Onyx punches were fast, strong, and relentless. Shadow could tell that she was skilled in multiple fighting styles, it was like fighting a female Deathstroke. Onyx kicked him in the side and the teen didn't see it, he was kicked to the wall where the assassin pressed on.

The african woman went to attack more, but Shadow was able to catch her punch. He then swung her into the wall where she made the exotic painting fall, Shadow wasn't done as he held onto her and tried to swing her again, but this time Onyx blocked. The assassin held her ground and swiped at Shadow's feet, the teen was brought down.

Shadow still held onto her hand, but that didn't mean much as Onyx tried to bash his head in with a vicious and thunderous punch. The teen moved his head out of the way and saw that her punch put a hole in the marble floor. Shadow looked at her with shock eyes.

' _Damn.'_ Shadow thought as he saw the woman's eyes, nothing but coldness to them. The teen grabbed her other and launched her through the large door behind them, the door that would lead into Black Mask's penthouse. Onyx hit the door with a massive thud and broken hinges off it.

Shadow got up and ran at her, when he got in the house he saw that she getting up as well. The two were in a living room filled with vases, paintings, a large television, and a bar at the side. Onyx got up and glared at her target, she was about to attack him, but a voice commanded her to stop.

"Enough." Shadow looked to his right to see a man sitting at the table, he couldn't see his face since it was hidden in the darkness. Onyx got up and brushed herself off, she then walked over to this man and stood next to him with her arms folded.

"I will deal with him...myself." The man said as he got up from his seat and everyone saw how tall he was. People in the bar whistled as they saw the man come out of the darkness.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the man's height, he was walking giant. The man had to be to Shadow's estimate about 7'4, maybe 7'5. He wasn't a hulk...no, he was muscular, but his body was more slender.

He was wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, black pants, black boots, he had on black tank top, and had on a black face mask that covered the lower part of his jaw. As he walked to Shadow his steps he took sounded like a thud, when he arrived he in front of Shadow the teen was craning his neck up to look at him in the eye.

The man looked down at him like he was a small child, Shadow was tall to some, but to see him lined up next to this man. You could really see how short he was, Shadow seemed like ten old kid standing next to a grown man.

Neither assassin or hero said anything, they were just sizing each other up. Shadow looked him in his lime green eyes and the man did the same. "Bane, I presume." Shadow decided to break the silence first as the two didn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Correct." Bane responded back stoically. Shadow looked him up and down before speaking again.

"You're tall." Shadow said and Bane responded back.

"You're short."

"So are we going to do this or not?" Shadow asked as he flexed his fingers, Bane saw this and cracked his neck. Loud and sickening cracks were heard as his eyes never left the teen.

"You think you can beat me, little man." Shadow smiled and gave Bane his response.

"I beaten the other five."

"They are not me. I am Bane." Bane fired back quickly and Shadow felt something for second. There was something different about this one. He couldn't understand what, but he knew that there was something.

Shadow moved first by leaping into the air, he delivered a kick the side of the neck of Bane. When the kick hit Shadow expected Bane to fall or at least be hurt, but he didn't. The man wasn't even fazed by the attack, he didn't even flinch. When Shadow kicked him he felt all the muscles in his neck alone. The muscles were thick and hard, so hard that it might have blocked most of his kick.

Bane head was turned to the side, but he wasn't in pain. He just moved his eyes to the side and looked at Shadow in his surprised eyes. Shadow came back down and took a step back, he had to rethink his strategy.

The teen cocked his right fist back and charged OFA to it, the red streaks appearing on the arm. "Try this." Shadow charged at him and threw the punch right at Bane gut. The punch made impact, blowing some wind in the room. But the result was the same as Bane didn't even move.

"Is that it?" Shadow truly looked shock this time as he took his punch out, he looked at the man and saw that he wasn't even fazed. Everyone watching couldn't believe it, not even Wesker. No one could survive Izuku's punches and still be up.

Shadow growled and went into full cowl, his body soon danced with lighting and the gold aura appeared. He then dashed at Bane's face ready to strike him. Shadow throw everything at Bane's face, kicks, punches, and combos, but none of it was working as bane didn't move from his spot.

Everyone including Wesker was shocked, Shadow couldn't hurt him. Everything that was thrown was nothing to Bane, the assassin just stood and took the punches. Eventually Bane had enough and grabbed Shadow fist with his bare hand.

Shadow threw his other hand and the result was the same, Bane caught it. Shadow was now trapped, he threw his knee into the assassin's chin and even that didn't do anything.

Shadow thought his knee strike was successful, but it didn't work when he felt the pressure of Bane's chin push his knee down. When Bane head was back to looking Shadow's in the eyes, he saw the pure look of shock on the teen's face.

"Im-Imposiible." Shadow said horrified, no one, not even All Might is able to survive his punches. The power of OFA and Chaos flowed through his punches and yet Bane was able to take it. He didn't move fucking inch.

"No, not impossible." Bane began to squeeze Shadow's hand making a crunch sound be heard and making Shadow scream in pain.

He then let and quickly brought his hands up and brought them down on Shadow's back, bringing the teen down in a thunderous blow. When the blow hit Shadow his eyes turned pure white and blood came out his mouth as he laid on the ground.

Bane wasn't done as he grabbed his head and lifted him up, the assassin turned other way with Shadow head in his one hand. Bane lifted him up off the ground and told him something that Shadow will remember forever.

" **It's Bane**." Bane told him as he let go his head and the look of pure shock was on Shadow's face. Time slowed down for the teen as he fell to the ground, he saw Bane's mask as he fell and then in a blink of an eye the assassin fist came into his face.

Everyone winced when the massive punch made contact with Shadow, the punch sounded like a cannonball being launched. Shadow was sent to the large television and crashed into, breaking it. The camera went to the teen and everyone saw him stuck in the television with a massive black eye and god knows what else.

Shadow couldn't feel his face, he'd never been punch that hard in his life. The teen had been punched by the Nomu, Sabertooth, All Might and plethora of other individuals that were strong, but none... **none** could compare to that punch.

The teen struggled to get out of the television and when he did, he fell to the ground and coughed up blood. His skull must've been crack or worse, his face was screaming in pain.

Shadow twitched from the pain that he was feeling, he began to push himself up, but even that was hard. "I told you…" The camera went back to Bane to show that he walking to the television that he sent Shadow through.

"I am not like the others. I am not the Nomus. I am not Stain. I am not Sabertooth. I am not Deathstroke. I am not Copperhead. I am not Electricutioner. I am not Pyro. I am not Deadshot. I am not the League. I am not Bullseye." Bane reached Shadow and stood above him as the teen glared at him. To Shadow, Bane looked like eclipse, he overshadowed everything.

Bane took off his jacket to reveal his black tank top, he then removed his gloves where Shadow, Wesker, Sonic, Amy, Sliver, and Espio all widened their eyes in shock.

" **I. Am. Bane.** " Bane removed his gloves and on his wrist were gold rings, **limiter rings**. Shadow couldn't breath and it was not because Bane had his hand around his throat. It was because he now understood the connection between them. Bane was like him and siblings, Bane has **Chaos**.

"No...fucking...way." Shadow struggle to say as he life was being taken from him. Could he really die here? Bane smirked behind his mask, no one could see, but the man was finding entertainment in this.

"What, did you think that you were first?" Bane told him, Wesker moved to closer to the monitor. No one could see it, but Wesker eyes were beyond wide. He had now pieced it together. He now knew who Bane was, but it should be impossible.

"H-How?" Bane squeezed tighter and Shadow began to kick his feet around.

"I've long waited for this moment, killing you now would bring me great pleasure. But it will not bring me the happiness I deserve." To everyone's shock, Bane let go of Shadow's neck and let the teen breathe again. Bane then turned around and walked away, leaving the teen alone.

"I will get no happiness from killing a broken mirror such as yourself. When you regain your memories, that is when I will kill you. That is when I will have my happiness, my peace." Bane told him as he grabbed his jacket from Onyx and left the room. Shadow eyes never left him as he looked at the assassin and the rings on his wrist.

"Bane!" Bane and his woman were stopped by Shadow's yell, they both looked back to see the teen standing up. "When I'm done with Black Mask. I'm coming for you. We will **meet** again!" Shadow said defiantly, it wasn't a statement that the teen just said. It was a promise.

Bane didn't say anything, he just left the penthouse. He and Onyx went to the elevator and left the teen to finish his battle with Black Mask. They were done with the night, but Shadow was not done with them. He will find them, he will find Bane, and he **will win**.

Shadow got up and rubbed his neck, Bane had a tight grip on him and...he actually thought he was gonna die. He may have beaten all other's, but for once he couldn't say that he would've beaten Bane tonight.

' _Bane had limiter rings, that means he has Chaos! **HOW**!? Mother's file never stated that there were more chaos users. It was only suppose us **five** and yet Bane is one. And what did he mean that I wasn't the first? Could there be others before me, before him?'_ The teen thought as he made his way to the office of Black Mask. He will have to deal with Bane later, but for now he was going to put an end to Black Mask empire. By bringing down the emperor himself.

Shadow was at the door and he took a deep breath, the teen then kicked down the door. This was it, this was the final battle. Shadow walked in the large office and saw Black Mask sitting on his chair at his desk and smoking a cigar. Black Mask let out some smoke and greeted the teen.

"Baba Yaga." Shadow vision blurred as he walked, but he walked it off.

"I prefer the name Shadow." Shadow told him as he continued to walk to him, the crime lord didn't move from his spot. All he did was look at the teen with a relaxed look.

"Alright, I've beaten five your assassins, hundreds of your men, and I'm...I'm very tired. So...how about we-" Shadow stopped when for a moment when he flashed to the desk, but he was cut off from his sentence when Black Mask punched him hard in the face and sent the teen backwards.

Shadow landed on his floor and looked up at the crime lord with complete utter shock. The punch that Black Mask thrown was fast...too fast. The teen now had a bloody nose as he Black Mask put out his cigar and spoke.

"Kid, you have been a pain in my ass all night…" Shadow got up quickly and flashed again to him, but this time Black Mask didn't punch him, instead he was caught by the throat.

Black Mask caught Shadow who's eyes were beyond wide. He was caught as soon as he came out of his flash, the teen's body going forward from his own momentum. Black Mask then choke slammed Shadow on his desk, breaking it half.

"Ack!" Shadow pained as he was trapped by Black Mask.

"You have destroyed my drugs, burned my money, and messed with my operation for the last time. I thought the assassins could get the job done, but…" Black Mask picked Shadow up by the throat and threw him across the office, the teen rolling on the ground and back hitting the wall with a thud.

Black Mask stood up at his full height and then began to undress his suit. "Like my daddy use to say...before I killed him." Black Mask took off his tie, unbutton his white jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of his black button shirt.

"Son, if you want something done..." Black Mask made fist and Shadow saw them start to heat up and turn orange, his arms then turned into an obsidian metallic color.

" **You got do it yourself**." Black Mask said darkly as he stepped up from his destroyed desk, ready to do battle. Shadow released a breath of air, he got up and wiped the blood from his nose. Shadow went into full cowl, ready to do battle as well. He will win. He will be victorious. He will takedown Black Mask. And he will use everything in his arsenal to do it.

The world is watching. The night is coming to a dramatic and explosive close. The final battle is here, Black Mask vs Shadow!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 30: Rings Off!**

* * *

 **The Bar**

Everyone was watching with anticipation as the final battle was about to begin. Bets were being made, last minute drinks were being ordered, and bathroom breaks were being used. No one wanted to miss this fight. The bar was making noise for the fight, but it all came to an end as the sound of shattered glass was made.

Everyone turned to the noise and saw that Toga had dropped her order, they saw that girl's eyes were wide and that she was facing the door. When everyone ones eyes turned to the door their eyes also to widen in shock and surprise. There standing in entrance way was none other than the man that was just with Izuku.

"So, how bad does guy have to be to get a drink around here?" Bullseye asked with a smirk as everyone produce their guns, knifes, and activated their quirks. "Whoa! Easy I just want a drink." Bullseye said, but they were not hearing it.

"Leave!" Kurogiri screamed at him, no ally of Wesker was welcome here. Bullseye saw him and laughed.

"It's been a long time, Kurogiri. But I'm not leaving and you can't make me leave, especially since I have this." Bullseye produced a gold coin from his pocket and tossed it Kurogiri. The mist villain caught it and narrowed his eyes at it, he knew what was and what it meant.

"Let him through." Everyone looked at the bar owner in shock, uproar soon began from Tomura and Killmonger.

"Are you serious?!" Killmonger yelled as he wanted to shoot a spike through the monster's skull. Tomura was no better.

"You're joking right?" Kurogiri didn't say anything, but looked at them. The look told them that they had to listen and both men growled at the agent.

"He has the coin. The coin gives him protection at all villain bars." Everyone was confused till Bullseye explained.

"Villain Bars are neutral ground, meaning no business can be conducted there. No killing, no murdering, and no fighting. Think of them as a safe haven for us against the law. If Kurogiri breaks the code then his bar is will be destroyed by those who sit higher than us. For example the Yakuza. I don't think that you want to do that do you, Kurogiri?" Bullseye smiled while the mist villain narrowed his yellow eyes.

Everyone listened to Kurogiri and put away for their weapons and shut down their powers. Bullseye walked in and was glared at by everyone in there, he made his way to bar where he sat next to Tomura who was glaring a hole at him. He looked at him for a second before turning to Kurogiri.

"Whiskey." Bullseye asked politely and Kurogiri slammed the cup down and poured him the drink. "Thank you." Bullseye then looked to the television to see Shadow about to do battle with Bullseye.

"Heheh...Showtime." Bullseye said as both Shadow and Black Mask charged at each other.


	30. Chapter 30: Rings Off!

**AN:** Hey peeps, welcome to the final chapter of season 2 in terms of action, next chapter wraps it up and will then we are in season three. Not much to stay, really isn't. But anyway enjoy the final battle of the night between Shadow and Black Mask. Note: Have music ready.

Reviews:

Rovsan143: I got big plans for Bane and Onyx. They will meet Shadow again and this time our weapon will have back up in the form of Team Dark.

TheLethalSperg500: I think you will like the quirk and so will everyone else.

Guest chapter 29 . Jan 15: I been dedicating this entire month to the story and I got the hot hand.

Emperor of Black and Red Flame: I won't spoil, but I will neither confirm nor deny that answer.

Gunther in a hat: 1: Holiday did sleep with Black fire in order to get Blaze to be part of the Family, Black fire was not going to give up daughter so easily. 2:the assassins were a mistake, they except for Bane were supposed to be in tier three. Now for Shadow in tier 2, he will get there, but not yet. He will be more 2.5. 3: Bane is not mephils.

Soup100: Eri will be in the story and Izuku will tear anyone apart if they come near her.

 **Alright that's it for the reviews. Enjoy the story and I'll leave this for season three. These are notable chapters that are pretty big in season three. I don't know the number, but I know the titles.**

 **Season 3 chapters titles and battles to come in season 3**

 **Shadow vs All Might and Endeavor (title and battle) season 3 arc 1**

 **Shadow vs Espio (battle) season 3 arc 2**

 **Shadow vs the League of Villains (title and battle) season 3 arc 2**

 **The enemy of my enemy (Title) Season 3 arc 2**

 **AFO and All Might vs Wesker (Battle and title) season 3 arc 2**

 **The Family vs Wesker (battle and title) Season 3 arc 2**

 **The Family vs the Tribunal (title) season 3 arc 3**

 **The Family vs the People (title) season 3 arc 3**

 **Enter Class 1S (title) season 3 arc 4**

 **Class 1S vs 1A (battle) arc 4**

 **1S vs the Big 3 (battle) arc 4**

 **Shadow and Ochako (moment, and title, and most likely the final chapter of season 3)**

 **Alright that's it.**

* * *

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

Music for this chapter is Always by Salvia, Monster by Skillet, Hero by Skillet, Crash by Fit for rivals, Runaway by Hail the Villain, and Fast Lane by Emneim or what ever you like it to be.

 **Chapter 30: Rings Off!**

 **Narrator** : Previously on Izuku: The Ultimate Weapon. Izuku had climbed all the way to the top and has finally reached Black Mask. Now the...Hey, what are you-

"Back off Narrator! This is **my** story and I'm taking control of it." Shadow had kicked the narrator out of the screen and began speaking.

"Now, you've probably read stories with different versions of me. Maybe you've read one of me being saiyan hero, or one where I'm a dragon hero, or a telekinetic hero, or one where I'm quirkless with a suit of armor, or one with me sleeping with every girl in the fucking universe world. But have you ever read a story with me getting my ass kicked by a villain who's not only even the main antagonist of the story." Shadow said as he watched himself getting punched by Black Mask, the teen winced at the impact of the punch.

"Yikes, that punch might knock out some teeth." Shadow looked into the camera and decided to say his goodbyes. "Well I can see that you're all anxious to get to the action, so let me head out of here. But before I leave let me leave you with this message." Shadow coughed into his hand to clear his throat.

"Get ready for the most intense fight that you've ever read. Get ready your music ready for there is nonstop action in this chapter, but above else. Be ready...for the **rings** are coming off." Shadow told you all with a smirk as he faded from the room and the story began.

* * *

Bane and Onyx were in the elevator as it was going down back to the hotel, they had left Shadow to deal with Black Mask. Bane had decided not to kill Shadow...well, not yet anyway. When he killed the teen he wanted him to be at his best, not tired and exhausted from the battles of the night.

No, Bane wanted Shadow to be at his absolute best so he knows that he is the strongest. He had shown him a small taste of what's to come and now he knows that he's not the only one. There is another and it was him, the rings on his wrist are a symbol of what he is. Bane and Shadow were intertwined, both are Warriors and both have Chaos.

"I know that you are disappointed." Bane spoke to the woman next to him as he continued to look at the elevators doors. Onyx looked to him and for the first time spoke.

"I could have handled him." Onyx told him coldly and Bane let out a light laugh, it's just like the woman to be mad at him when interrupting her fights.

"I know, but I needed to see for myself where he was and I did." Bane told her as he now turned to look at the woman in the eyes. "I saw that he is broken, but close to regaining himself. When he does I will kill him and show Wesker that his precious son is nothing, but a boy. When I break him, I will kill Shadow. Then I will turn my attention to Trinity and they will meet the same fate." Bane told her matter of factly, the words left his mouth did not sound like empty promises. Bane sounded certain that he will not fail. Why? Because he is Bane and Onyx knew it.

This is the man that she has dedicated her life to, she will serve him for the rest of her existence. Whatever he may ask, whatever he may want done, whatever he needs, she will do it. Onyx moved closer to Bane, she stood on her toes and reached for his face mask and pulled it off.

Bane's incredible height made for the assassin to literally stand on her toes to do this next part. Bane leaned down, he grabbed her back and soon their lips met and they shared a kiss.

Their tongues danced as they continued to kiss, they were interrupted when an unexpected guest came. "Am I interrupting." Both assassins broke from their kiss and looked at the door to see a man standing in front of a portal.

"Ziplok," Bane called him as the man had appeared in the elevator with the two assassins. Ziplok was male with brown hair in a mohawk style, he had many tattoos on his arms, a nose ring, he was wearing a kiss shirt, with a blue vest, black pants, black boots.

"Hey, boss. You ready to get out of here?" Bane nodded while Ziplok was being glared at by Onyx who was disappointed that their moment was ended too quickly.

Ziplok shivered and turned around to the elevators and reached up, he then pulled down like a zipper and a portal was opened. Soon the three stepped inside the portal and went gods knows where to plan for Shadow and Wesker.

* * *

"ACK!" Shadow screamed as he was punched by Black Mask, the crime lord standing tall with not even a scratch on him and with metallic fist. Shadow was breathing hard, but he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He went back into his full cowl mode and charged at the man.

"Here we go again," Black Mask said as he dodged a kick from Shadow, he then moved his head to the side as he dodged another punch from Shadow.

The teen quickly flashed behind him and saw an opening. Shadow thought he had him when he threw his punch charged with OFA and Chaos, but it was hopeless as Black Mask turned and threw a punch into his face. This was the same process he has gone through since he's been fighting him.

Black Mask has been faster than him, which is impossible. There is no one faster than him! **No one!** And yet Black Mask is able to beat him to every punch. How?!

Shadow studied his quirk with his eyes. From what he learned this quirk is very similar to Eijiro, but it turns his arms into metal. What else, it hit hard...very hard. Black Mask punches feels like two heavy anvils being slammed into face, he knows his face is black and bruised thanks to the crime lord.

Shadow fell to the ground and got back up, he was breathing deeply as he spit some blood out. Black Mask just stood there and rolled his neck, this was getting too easy for him. Shadow needed he to find out to get to him, but how.

' _There must be a weakness, but what? He hits me every time I move and when I flash he gets...me as soon...as I...Could it be?'_ Shadow thought widened his eyes and he looked at Black Mask. He had a plan and he was about to put a theory to the test with an experiment. An experiment that was going to hurt.

"Shadow is getting his ass kicked." Knuckles said as he was looking at the television, he had never seen the leader take a whooping like this. "I can't believe that there is someone out there faster than him and it's not Sonic."

"That's not speed." Sonic said seriously and everyone was looking at him, they saw the blue speedster face and saw the serious look on him. That look almost seemed foreign on Sonic's face, they often don't seem him like that.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" The question was asked by Tails as he looked back to television to see Shadow getting up.

"I don't know, but I know that whatever Black Mask is doing is not speed. He's not moving faster than Shadow. It's something else." Sonic told them as he analyzed the fight.

Shadow got up, he lit up with the gold aura of Chaos and the green lighting of OFA. The teen spit out some more blood from his mouth and charged at Black Mask, he needed to put this theory to the test. The only way to do that is to put bring the flash step to the next level, which is the **Afterimage**.

As Shadow neared Black Mask he cocked his fist back and so did the crime lord, now was the time. When Shadow saw him bring his metal hand back, he flashed very quickly next him. Time slow down as Shadow had moved so fast that he created an image of himself to be left in front of Black Mask, while the real him was beside the crime lord.

Black Mask threw his fist, but as he thrusted it forward he widened his eyes. The man stopped and quickly lifted his left leg to throw a judo kick to his right. The kick hit Shadow right in the neck. It hit Shadow and everyone widened their eyes as the afterimage Shadow created went through Black Mask, but they were also confused when Black Mask hit the teen with the kick.

Those that were playing close attention widened their eyes, not in fear and surprise, but in the realization for they had figured out why Shadow couldn't hit Black Mask. They now know why and now so does Shadow.

"That's it!" Sonic screamed as he got off the couch, the teen sped to the television and pointed his fingers at the crime lord. "I figured it out!"

"So that's how he does it." Bullseye said aloud as everyone looked to him.

"Does what?" Tourma asked and the agent responded.

"You're about to find out."

"An impressive quirk." Wesker said as he was now floating in the air watching the fight.

' _That's it!'_ Shadow thought as he sent out room the kick, the teen landed in the living room where Bane smacked him around. Shadow was bleeding all over the tile floor, but he was still smiling. He had figured out what Black Mask was doing to him, but now he had to beat it. Which was going to be even harder than he initially thought.

Black Mask was still in office, he had put his leg down after he sent the teen out of the office. The man turned and walked to the teen, as he was walking he saw that the teen was struggling to get up. When he arrived to him he moved to grab his head, but Shadow turned around and with his gun out and fired at crime lord.

Black Mask concentrated his quirk and made his head turn into metal, when the bullets made contact they bounced off him. Shadow didn't stop firing even when he knew that they were not working, he continued to do so emptying his final clip that Bullseye left him.

"Done?" Black Mask questioned as he mask now looked shiny, new, and metallic, just like his arms. The man grabbed Izuku's head and bashed in knee into, blood gushing out of his nose. He was not done though as he lifted him up and punched him in the stomach, the teen spat out blood when the fist made impact.

Black Mask continued the beatdown on the teen's body as he threw a barrage of punches at his stomach and face. When Black Mask was near done the teen was dazed and barely standing on his feet.

Black Mask took a step back and everyone saw his leg turn into same metal color of his arms. Black Mask then did one massive spinning heel kick that connected with Shadow's jaw, breaking it in half. " **Black Mass!** " The crime lord shouted.

Everyone cringed when they saw that kick, the blow looked brutal. Shadow was still on his feet as red blood poured from his lips and stained the ground. The teen looked at Black Mask with blurred vision, his body was swaying, and his mouth hurt. Shadow tried to move, but his body stopped and his eyes rolled back. Before he even knew it his body hit the ground in a heap,Shadow was down.

Black Mask looked down at the teen that caused him problems with a smirk, all this work and it only took him to end it. "Dad was right, doing it yourself is always more proficient." Black Mask turned to leave, his job was done. The kid was down and was not getting up from the Black Mass, no one had ever gotten up from it.

"Whe-Whe…Where…are…you…going?" Black stopped and turned around, he looked at the teen with surprise.

"This...fight...is...not...over!" Shadow struggle to say as he started to push himself up, everyone was in shock. Izuku just wouldn't stay down, no matter what he was hit with, he would keep getting back up.

"You really must have a death wish?" Black Mask asked him as he the teen had managed to get to his feet only to fall to his knees. "I mean you don't know when to die!" Black Mask was angered now as he began to walk back to Shadow, the teen still panting on the ground as blood kept pouring down his body.

"I...I...figured…it...out." Black Mask paused, he stopped moving as he looked Shadow. The teen lifted his head enough so he could look at the criminal the eye with a smirk. "I know...why...you...keep hitting me. I first I thought...it was speed…and that you could be faster than me...but there is no one faster than me." Shadow told him as he started to get up now albeit wobbly.

"Then I realized when you kicked me that you knew where I was going. You don't move faster than people, you know where they're going. You can see my movements! You have **two** quirks!" Shadow proclaimed as Black Mask stayed silent, the man then turned off his metal and clapped his hands together.

"Impressive, very impressive. No one has ever been able to see figure out my second quirk and for that I must commend you. You are right...I have two quirks. One is **Armament** , where I can turn any part of body into powerful metal. The second is one of the rarest forms of quirks, people pay top dollar for **precognitive** quirks. Quirks that allow its users to see into the future, mine is called **Observation**." Everyone widen their eyes and now understood the powers of Black Mask.

Black Mask had the power to see into the future, one of the rarest types of quirks. Precognitive are so are that they're almost non-existent in the world of quirks. Those that have it, have to keep it hidden for the danger they will be in.

Many individuals both good and bad will do anything to predict the future and change it for own good. To think that a quirk that dangerous is in the hands of a villain is not a good thing for Shadow.

"Isn't Nighteye-"

"Yes." All Might said answering Present Mic, while looking at the crime with widen sunken eyes. His former sidekick is indeed like Black Mask, a precognitive.

"A future sight quirk." AFO whispered in surprise, that was a quirk that has escaped him for many, many years. He only knew of one that had it, but she long since died.

"Observation, huh. That's going to be tough to deal with." Bullseye said aloud, Tomura looked at him cautiously.

"Not confident that Izuku is going to win?" Bullseye smiled and looked to the with a confident smile.

"Oh, Shadow's going to win. The question is: How far is he willing to go to beat Black Mask? Basically is willing to go the next level and achieve victory. That's what I'm waiting to see. Besides I'm interested on how the kid will beat this Observation quirk."

"Shadow, is going to have a tough time with this fight. Black Mask second quirk is unheard of and we never fought someone like him." Tails said as he was panicking, the Family began to think on what they should do. Should they go in? That was the question, but it was never asked because Omega stopped everything.

"He will win." Everyone looked to see the machine, his optics solely on his panting leader. "Shadow has more power, his rings." The Family widen their eyes, they all knew the rule. None of the Warriors were allowed to remove their rings, never under any circumstances were they allowed to do so. All of the Warriors followed the rules including Shadow, so there was no way that he would take them off. Right?

The cell members were certain that he wouldn't do that, but the warriors had another feeling. Since Bane revealed himself as a Chaos user, they began to wonder about their shared quirk.

What is it? Why were they connected? What are the flashes and strange dreams? So many questions that they wanted answers too, but the only people that could help them is Bane and the one who gave it to them, Wesker.

Could the answers be hidden in the quirk? What if they take off the rings and they see what happens? This was a conversation that they were going to have, but for now they needed to hope that their brother survive this fight.

Shadow got up as Black Mask stood there with a smirk on his face, the teen body has been through hell. He doesn't even know how he was able to stand right now. The teen got ready for combat as he had some ideas on how to get past Black Mask's Observation.

Shadow went into full cowl and began to jump around the room, Black Mask eyes followed the teen as he bounced around him in a circle. As Shadow moved faster and faster soon more of him appeared around the crime lord, each one in a different position than the last. Shadow had created many afterimages of himself to confuse the crime lord and his quirk. The teen hoping that he could move faster than Black Mask, but he will see that it was hopeless.

Black Mask honestly was confused and if he didn't have observation than he will be in a predicament, but since he has it he has learned to master it and make it stronger.

Black Mask looked at the many images of Shadow and then the future hit him like a bolt of lighting. The crime lord widen his eyes when he saw the future, the future showed that Shadow was going to appear behind him and take a swipe at his legs.

Black coated his legs and armament just as the teen appeared, Shadow struck him, but it failed. The teen cried out in pain as his legs felt the pain of the impact, but that didn't stop him as he disappeared again.

Black Mask turned his body and this time punch the sky and hit Shadow in his face, blood poured out his mouth. The teen flashed again without hitting the floor and this time the crime lord threw a high knee that shot Shadow out of the sky like a plane.

The teen was panting on the ground as he tried to get up, he has never gotten his ass kicked so bad. ' _Is this what I do to people? Heh, it hurts.'_ The teen thought with a smile as he got up again and this time Black Mask sighed. The kid was like a fly that just wouldn't die no matter how many times you hit him, it was starting to piss him off as each hit collided with him. Why couldn't he stay down?

Shadow was wobbling on his feet as he turned around to face him and as soon as his eyes came onto Black Mask he was punished with another beatdown. Black Mask ran at him and threw a running knee at his face, the knee sent him backwards to the wall.

When his back landed Black Mask continued the assault by grabbing a fist full of hair and kneed him again in the face. Each of those knee strikes were coated in metal. Black Mask then began to kick Shadow through the wall, pushing him further and further into it.

When he stopped Shadow body was halfway through the wall and the teen had a smile on his face. Shadow chuckled pain...like chuckled in the courage cowardly dog style, the pain that he was feeling so much that he just laughed.

"You really want to know something," Black Mask spoke and then kicked him fully through the wall. The teen landed in the gym area of the penthouse where all of Black Mask punching bags, treadmills, and weights resided.

Shadow couldn't move as he was grabbed by the hair as he looked up at the black skull. What happened next was something that even villains could watch.

Black Mask began to pummel Shadow with his fists coated in his armament, blow after blow was met with to the teen's face. Blood poured everywhere staining the metal on his hands, staining the gym, and staining his suit.

Midnight closed her eyes as she watched her son get this beating, All Might bit his lip drawing blood as his student was being demolished, Ochako like the mother closed her eyes as it was becoming too much, the Family watched and just for once hoped that Shadow would just stay down, Wesker made a fist as his creation was close to losing, Tomura even winced as the teen was getting pummeled, and Bullseye watched with close eyes. The agent wondering if he may have been wrong about his pick and wondered if he was going to be making a trip back.

Shadow saw nothing but a fist as it collided with his face, then it was blackness, then back to fist. It was a repetitive process that was happening and there was nothing he could do as it seemed like his body had finally reached its limit. When Black Mask stopped with the constant beaten he began to speak to the child.

"You really want to die, you got a death wish. It's not a theory no more, it's a fact. That's why you keep getting up, you keep getting up because you want to die." Shadow looked up at him with his massive and bruised face, it was so beaten up that he couldn't even see out his left eye. His face had just swelled up to the point where it was really noticeable.

"It's really sad and I don't feel sad for anyone. But you, you're a different story. I mean what kind of hell did you go through to make you like this. It's heartbreaking to see someone so raw and full of potential die so young. You and me could have made a great team."

"W-Wh...What...makes...y-you…" Black didn't let finish since he couldn't finish and he already knew what he was going to say. The crime lord smile and spoke to the teen.

"I got cops, journalists, judges, even pros on my payroll. I said it before and I'll say it again, there's no problem that can't be solved with a little bit of mon-AHHH!" Black stopped mid sentence as he was low blowed by Shadow and it was a low blow fueled by OFA. A low blow that brought the crime lord down for the first time and making the teen laugh.

"Hehe...th-the...power to harden yourself...and...and you can't make **that** hard." That was it, that low blow was all he had left and he knew it. He knew what was going to happen as he fell back on his back and Black Mask began to get up. The crime lord growled at the teen and got on top of him. Black Mask then began to ground and pound him, and each blow was more vicious than the last.

It was thud after sicken thud as the crime lord was beaten the holy hell out of Shadow. The teen body twitched with each and thunderous punch as the man had lost it. Both of his fist were in coated in metal and were red with the teen's blood, it didn't seem like he was stopping and Shadow couldn't even defend himself.

After maybe twenty or thirty more punches Black Mask stopped and began panting. The man got up and wiped the blood off his face, he looked down at the unmoving teen thinking that he was dead. He wanted to be sure so he throw him to the wall and went to the bench press.

Black mask removed the weights off the bar and using his powers he broke it in half, now making it a spear. Black Mask looked at it and nodded his head. ' _This will do.'_ The boss thought as he in coated the spear in the armament and looked to Shadow.

Everyone knew what he had planned and begged...no, they pleaded with him to stop. Even those in the bar thought that this was too much, Screwball thought that this was too much, everyone thought that this was too much.

Shadow was beaten and not even moving, Black Mask had a clear opportunity to escape. This wasn't about contract any more, this wasn't about the destruction of his drugs and money.

No, what this was, was punishment and a lesson. A punishment for screwing with him and a lesson for everyone that thinks that they can take him on. This would be their fate, be it cop, journalist, judge, or even pro.

Black Mask walked to the teen with the sharp edge of the spear pointed at his chest. "I win **bitch**." With that said Black Mask thrust the spear into his chest making everyone gasp and making Shadow let out a painful scream.

Shadow felt the spear pierce him and grabbed it, he tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. Black Mask stared at him as the teen's eyes came onto him and good measure he thrusted it deeper breaking through to the other wall.

When the villain let go Shadow's mouth had blood pouring down it and his body movements began to get weak, and soon he stopped. He died as his head tilted to the side and his eyes remained open.

"There was a time when crime ruled everything around." Black Mask spoke as he turned around and looked at the camera.

"Crime was everywhere, on everywhere street corner, in every courthouses, police stations, and in every country. Everyone lived in a world of darkness as criminals ruled the world. What people don't know is that during this time there was a man that ruled and control everything, a **kingpin** of crime so to speak. This man ruled crime, everyone knew him and everyone feared him. No one knew his name, not even his villain name, but they all spoke of his quirk." Everyone began to listen Black Mask began to walk.

"This man's quirk was rumored to be...well, it was something that I think is impossible. But then again...we live in a world where the impossible has become our everyday lives. This man had the ability to steal quirks from others and give them to those of his chosen." All Might, Torino, Kurogiri, Naomasa, and Nezu widen their eyes. This was AFO that Black Mask was talking about, the first kingpin of crime.

"With this power and this man's ability to lead, control, and manipulate., He became the kingpin of crime. Everyone respected him and followed his rules. If you broke them, then that meant death." Black Mask turned to the punching bag to his right and gave it a few blows acting if he was working out.

"This kingpin ruled over crime for years, decades even. No one could touch him, not even heroes. He killed them all...until **he** came. The man that single handedly defeated organized crime and the kingpin, was none other than **All Might**. All Might came and was like nothing that criminals had ever seen before. He smashed through them all with those damn fist of his and eventually he came face to face with the Kingpin." As Black Mask told the story, Tomura took a glance at the computer screen in the bar.

"All Might and the Kingpin battled and the stories say that it was a battle of the titans. All Might and the Kingpin were at each others throats, but the good guys won in this story. All Might beat the kingpin and everyone thought he killed him. With the Kingpin gone, crime had no leader. Criminals became afraid of All Might, for he had the power to defeat a man that was like a god to them. If they tried to fight they would not survive, so they did the one thing that they could do. They hid themselves from the world." Black Mask was done with the bag and left the gym, but that didn't mean he was done.

"The public thought that crime was gone because they had their Symbol of Peace, their _great and powerful_ All Might! But that was far from the truth. All Might didn't make crime go away, he only made it stronger. Your great hero made crime go in the dark, so no one could see us plotting their next move." Each word that Black Mask said was cutting at All Might's skin, had he really failed. Had he not seen what he had done? Had he made crime stronger?

"Crime is stronger than ever and we are coming back, and now it has new king. I'm the emperor. I'm new **Kingpin of crime** and no one messes with my empire." Black told them as he moved the elevators, ready to take his leave of his penthouse.

After Black Mask left the camera, it went back to Izuku and everyone for the second time watched as Shadow was killed and for reasons unknown they thought that he would come back like last time, but as seconds passed and the teen was still unmoving, and reality began to set in. Shadow was dead, he wasn't coming back, and he wasn't getting back up. Shadow has...had reached his limit.

Black Mask walked to the elevator and got in, he was done here and he needed to rebuild his organization. It was time for him to leave, there was a chopper on the roof that could get him outta here. He would still have to deal with the pros outside, but a call to his dog will help with that.

' _Dogs are really man's best friend.'_ Black Mask thought evilly as he made plans for his too for next operation. The now self proclaimed Kingpin thinking that America would be the perfect spot now that All Might was gone.

* * *

Shadow was unmoving as blood dripped down his broken body, but something happened in the teen's mind. "What?" Izuku looked around and saw that he was at UA, he was somehow in front of the school.

Izuku didn't understand what was going on, he looked up and saw that the clouds were as black as the night and filled with stars. There was also a yellow sun, but he didn't understand it. He checked his clothing and saw that he was wearing his hero costume. The teen looked around the school grounds and saw nothing, no cars, no students, not even a bird in the sky.

"What is going on?" Izuku asked aloud as he looked around some more, he soon heard noises and saw the doors magically opening. The teen didn't know what to make of it, but he knew one thing. Whatever he wanted was in the school.

Izuku began to head in and when he got in everything was the same, except there were no students. "Ok, am I dead?" Izuku asked aloud and to his shock and surprise he was greeted with a female voice. A voice he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Not yet, but you're getting there." Izuku turned around to see the culprit of the voice and he widened his eyes when he saw that it was his mother, Rebecca Holiday. Izuku didn't say anything, he just stood with eye full of shock. "What no-" Holiday didn't get to finish as Izuku ran at her and hugged her.

The woman was caught by surprise by the emotion, but she realized that Izuku was the more emotional one than Shadow. The doctor just smiled and rubbed her son's head. "I-I miss you, mother." Izuku cried as he continued to hug the woman.

"And I miss you, son." Holiday told him with love in her voice as Izuku looked up at her with teary eyes. The mother and son hugged each other again, but soon separated so Holiday can explain the situation.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm here." Izuku nodded his head as his mother grabbed his hand, soon they began to walk through the empty hallways that are normally filled with students.

"You are right, I am wondering how you are here. Last thing I remember is that I got impaled and next thing you know I'm here. Is this heaven or hell?" Izuku asked curiously as he looked at his mother who looked back at him with a small smile.

"It's neither. It's your mind, your quirks took you here when you died and is giving you chance to survive." Izuku was confused, his quirks.

"Chaos?" Izuku asked and his mother.

"And OFA, both took you here to your mindscape. As for me, I had Espio long ago put a piece of my consciousness in your mind, just in case you ever got yourself in a pinch and you needed some motherly advice. I've been watching you and seeing grow, and I couldn't be more proud." Holiday said with a smile as the teen looked at her. Izuku got curious and was about to ask a question, but his mother beat him to it.

"No, I'm not alive and I won't last. My consciousness will fade when you wake up." Izuku snorted at that, he waking him up. Maybe it was better he stayed here, he had lost Black Mask and he lost bad.

"I...I can't go back. I lost, Black Mask is too powerful." Izuku admitted and for the first time he admitted that someone else is stronger than him. Holiday and Izuku walking came to stop, Izuku looked at the door they were in front of and saw that is was Class 1A homeroom door. Holiday opened the door and walked in, Izuku followed behind her and when he got in the classroom he sighed.

In the center of the classroom hung by chains in each corner of the room was none of then his other, Shadow. "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you both would visit me." Shadow said cleverly with a smirk on his face. Izuku walked up to him and glared at his other half, while the mother scolded the two.

"Enough. Izuku you are right, you can't beat Black Mask and neither can you." Holiday looked at the other and he looked away in embarrassment.

"There is a way to beat him, but it starts with you two coming to terms with who you are." Holiday told the boys and they looked at each other, deep down they also knew that eventually this…relationship would have to come to an end. They knew that they would one day have to become one. One day Shadow and Izuku would become whole.

"She's right you know." Izuku told him as the other just stared his other half, red eyes met green ones as the chains began to lower. "We are stronger together than we are separately. We need to be one if we're going to beat Black Mask and Trinity." Shadow now spoke as the chains began to loosen and let him free.

"Are you willing to do what is necessary?" Shadow asked him and Izuku came face to face with him.

"I'm willing to do anything to protect my…our friends, our family, and protect **her**." Shadow nodded his head and they both looked to their mothers for the final words.

"Then become one. You both don't need me anymore, my successor has been chosen and she will take care of the rest. Holiday began to walk away and leave the room, but Izuku still had some things to ask.

"Wait mother, how can I beat Black Mask? You said the becoming one is the first step, then what is the second?" Holiday turned to look at her sons with an annoyed look.

"I can't believe that you'er a detective and you still haven't figured this out yet. Are you pro here Shadow or the Ultimate Hero Shadow?" Holiday asked angrily and the two boys flinched as her green eyes pierced through them.

"I am the Ultimate Hero Shadow!" The boys shouted at her at the same time, but Holiday didn't let up.

"Then get up! Get up and fight! Get up and defeat Black Mask! Do you think that this is your limit? You have more power than this, so stop being afraid! Get up and use it! Get up and show Black Mask, show **him** , show Bane, show everyone just who the hell you are!" The mother scolded her sons as they began to understand what she was saying.

Through all the fights they have been in, they have never truly seen how far they can go. They have never truly seen how powerful they are and now it was time. Now it was time to see. It was time to break the limit, to break that invisible wall. It was time to take the rings off.

Holiday saw the look in sons eyes, she saw the determination, courage, conviction, and strength come alive again. Her words ignited the flame in his heart. They couldn't see it, but outside something happened. The stars sparkle brightly and the sun glowed more powerfully.

"You are right mother, it's time to show them. I am the Ultimate Hero." Both Shadow and Izuku spoke in synch, they made fist and power surged through their bodies.

Izuku had a green aura surround him as his eyes glowed and Shadow had a red aura as his eyes glowed. Soon the aura came to together to merge and both the boys body glowed. Izuku green and Shadow red.

 **"I. Am. Shadow!** " They both shouted as the world disappeared and Holiday smile.

"Show them, my son. Show them all." Holiday whispered as she began to fade away from existence, permanently this time.

* * *

Shadow's eyes opened and he gritted his teeth, the teen looked down at the still spear in his chest. Shadow grabbed the spear with both hands and began to pull it out, the pained screams and grunts got the attention of everyone.

"No way." Killmonger whispered in shock as Bullseye smiled in relief.

"Yes way. That tough SOB has done it again!" Bullseye cheered as Shadow began to pull more of the spear out. No one could believe what they were seeing, not even Wesker, but even that man was smiling. His son wouldn't die, he wouldn't stay down, he would not stay defeated.

Shadow continued to make strive to pull the spear out, as he got closer and closer to getting it out the more the pains increased. Eventually with one massive and last pull Shadow was able to get the spear out. When he did blood poured out the open wound, the teen quickly put his hand over it to close it.

"Not yet...not here." Shadow determinedly whispered as he got up, grunts could be heard as the teen got up, but he still powered on.

Shadow made it to his feet and fired an eagle pulse, he saw that Black Mask was on the roof and heading to a chopper. The teen began to limp/run as he made his way to the elevator, this was not over. **Round 2** was about to begin.

The elevator ding and the doors slid open, Black Mask stepped out and walked onto the helipad. He pulled out his phone and texted the chief of Hosu for help on getting out of here. That was put on hold when he saw that his chopper was destroyed, all that was there was burning black flames.

"No!" The crime lord growled as his only way out was destroyed, he grabbed his head in frustration. That chopper was the only way off of this damn building and now it was destroyed.

This couldn't get any worse for the crime lord, but he was wrong when he saw a sight. Black Mask jaw dropped at what he saw, there was no way that what he saw was true. But it was and it came true when heard the ding from the elevator.

Black Mask turned around to see the doors opening and there he saw him, he saw the child that he had killed. He saw him standing in a pool of his own blood, that said teen glared at the crime lord and began to slowly walk. "Impossible." Shadow heard Black Mask and smiled.

"No, not impossible. **It's Shadow**." Shadow told him as he took a page of Bane's book. Shadow removed his hand from his gaping hole and the blood poured out some more. The teen panted as he let out a light and pained laugh.

"You want...to know something Black Mask. You want to know what I hate most about being a hero." Shadow took a moment before breath before continuing.

"I can never really go all out...because of two things. One is a stupid rule made by bunch people who never even been real fight. They say can't use full power when we need to, we need _permission_. The second is that I'm afraid that I'm gonna kill someone, now I want criminals to feel pain, but I don't want to kill you. I mean sometimes you guys just so weak and puny...hehehe." Shadow started to laugh ominously as his hair covered his eyes.

"But this time it's different. Because you can take it...can't you big man." Shadow said smiling as he spit up some blood, a tooth came out as well. The teen brought his head so everyone saw him with a bloody smile on his face, his white teeth now missing one and now painted red with his own blood.

"Now, what we have here is...an opportunity. An opportunity for me to cut loose and see just how powerful I am." What Shadow did next shocked everyone, the teen reached for his rings making everyone that what truly were drop their jaws in realization.

' _He wouldn't!'_ Everyone thought in synch as Shadow reached for his rings and smiled at Black Mask.

" **Rings off**!" Shadow told him as he twisted his limiter rings off and they fell to the ground. For the first time since the teen could remember his wrist finally felt free, they felt the cool air hitting him and for a moment nothing happened. Then it hit him like lighting.

Shadow eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as a great surge of power hit him. "AAAAHHH!" The teen screamed as the power exploded out of him, his eyes became pure white, his veins began to bulge, his skin and hair began to turn into a golden color.

The explosion of power even sent Black Mask back, the crime lord's feet skidded on the ground as he watched the gold power shoot into the sky like a ray. Everyone outside looked up, they saw the golden power and they heard the loud scream of Izuku.

"What is this? How could he have this much power? How could he had hidden it?" Black Mask couldn't believe what he was seeing, he's never seen so much power before in his life and this kid had masses of it. ' _What is he?'_ The crime lord thought as another loud scream shot through the air.

Shadow grabbed his head in pain, images began to appear in his mind and it became too much. He saw stars, the sun, the planets, and the earth. Then the image changed to what seemed to be an asteroid coming to the earth.

The asteroid entered the atmosphere and crashed landed onto the planet and created a massive explosion. The image changed again to the smoke clearing and a figure could be seen in the smoke. Shadow could not make out who it is or what it is, but he did see the person's hand reach out and then the imaged changed again.

Shadow was not the only one who saw these images as the Warriors were affected by this. Sonic, Amy, Sliver, Espio, Bane, and one other all saw the images and grabbed their heads. Some even fallen to their knees as the information was being poured into them.

The Family saw their leaders in pain and wondered what was happening, they soon pieced it together when they saw their rings glowing. It was Shadow doing this. It was Chaos.

Shadow began to float into the air as he let out more screams and as more images were quickly sent into his mind. The teen saw the pyramids, he saw a man standing in front of them and behind him were seven individuals.

He saw the seven wearing shrouds, but he also saw their hands and in them were some sort of **emeralds** , all in different colors. Soon the image went dark and was replaced by a sarcophagus with the seven standing over it.

The images soon became rapid fire as it went from one to the next Shadow and the other six wielders of Chaos saw random images that they couldn't piece together.

They saw images of a battlefield with dead soldiers, they saw one with one of the shrouds holding a dead woman, they saw another with one of shrouds standing above all of the others in victory, body parts being cut apart, a shroud speaking to a child, people bowing to a man sitting on a throne, and the last one was the timeline moving forward.

As the timeline moved forward they saw history play out before them. Birth of nations, empires, kingdoms, medicine, technological achievements, and death. Death was the common factor that they saw and when they neared their timeline everything stopped and went to darkness. The seven thought it was over until an explosion occurred with white energy and the seven saw individual covered in pure golden energy.

"Stop him. Stop your **brother** , my children." The deep echoing voice called out to them, a voice that didn't sound human at. It sounded almost god like.

Before any of them could understand the visions stopped and everything went to darkness. The pain stopped for the wielders of Chaos and they looked back to the television to see the final battle between Shadow and Black Mask.

Shadow screaming had stopped, he was slowly coming down from the air. His body had returned to normal, skin, hair, everything was back to normal. Black Mask looked at him with an eye curious eye and smirked.

"Is that it? All that and nothing, but a light show." Black Mask laughed as everyone was confused, Shadow didn't seem anything different. But Bullseye saw his eyes, his eyes were different.

His eyes were still green, but they had soulless look in them, almost as if no one was home and then it happened. Shadow looked at Black Mask with the empty look and snapped. Shadow let out another scream as the power returned, but not in the golden color. This time it was red.

The red power surged all over the teen and he floated into the air, the teen screamed in pain as cracks began to appear on his body. They were appearing all over his body, his arms, his legs, his eyes glowed red as it looked he was coming apart, or shedding his skin.

What everyone saw next dropped their jaw as Shadow exploded and pure red energy covered the area. Black Mask had to cover his eyes from the bright light as did the viewers, but when it disappeared they widen their eyes.

As the red light dissipated they saw Black Mask standing where he was and they saw Shadow...looking different. "Wha?" Black Mask and everyone couldn't finish the word as their eyes were solely on Shadow and his new look.

Shadow once green hair is now a blood red color, his muscles expanded, his wounds healed, and when he opened his eyes they were now red as well. "What...What are you?"

"I am the Ultimate Hero. I am what you and everyone who cowers in the dark should be afraid of. **I. Am. Shadow**!" Shadow exploded in power when answering Black Mask's question, dust was created from the power of Shadow. This new form made everyone drop their jaws, Wesker even had to take his shades to get a clear look at it.

"He did it, he really did it." The chairman said excitedly, his voice resembled that of proud parent and a happy child.

Shadow glared at Black Mask, he felt so powerful, so strong, so...so everything. It was incredible, but before he could study this new form he needed to finish this fight. "And this is round 2!" Shadow dashed at the crime lord, no one even saw him.

Black Mask widened his eyes, he quickly coated his entire arms in armament and punched at what was coming in front of him. The punch collided with Shadow's own fist and created a shockwave from the impact. Everyone felt the shockwave as it sounded like an earthquake.

' _He's gotten faster!'_ The crime lord thought as he saw blazing fury in the red eyes of the teen. Shadow flashed behind Black Mask and the man turned around as another sight hit him.

When he turned around he didn't see the teen, that was until it him...literally. Black Mask was touched by Shadow, he was punched in the side by teen. A punched that rocked Black Mask and nearly broke some ribs if he didn't incase himself in armament.

The punch sent Black Mask flying as Shadow was not done, the teen ran over to the direction where he punched and his body looked like a red streak. Shadow was in front and Black Mask widen his eyes when he saw the vision, but he couldn't do anything. Shadow kicked the crime lord into the other side and made bounce on the concrete.

Black Mask stopped himself as he dug his fingers into the ground, making trails along the way. The man growled at the teen as he got ready for an attack, his vision showed him that Shadow was coming for a frontal assault. Black Mask encased his whole body in the metal as the teen came at him.

"Come on!" Black Mask yelled and Shadow answered the challenge.

"AHH!" The teen screamed as he dashed at the crime lord, Shadow and Black Mask fists met. Then the next fists met, then the next and the next and the next.

It was back and forth as their blows were colliding with each other. Everyone was getting a show as they began cheering for Shadow. This was the best fight that some had ever seen their lives! Screwball checked the streaming numbers in it was in the 7 billion numbers, everyone was watching this.

Back and forth, blow after blow, neither stopped, even when they hit by these vicious and powerful fists. Black Mask caught Shadow on the chin, he brushed it off and punched the man in his metal face. Shadow got him in the stomach, Black Mask ignored it and got him in the eye. It didn't matter where they hit, they just brushed it off and kept throwing punches.

Black Mask kept taking the hits and dishing them out, but what he didn't know was that his quirk was reaching its limit as cracks began to appear. Shadow noticed the cracks and pushed on the assault, he was going break that armor apart, piece by fucking piece!

"Arggh!" Shadow made the sound as he pushed on the attack, he kept on attacking and attacking and eventually he did it. He broke the armor of Black Mask when his arm shattered revealing flesh.

Black Mask widened his eyes in horror, his armor was broken. He couldn't believe it and Shadow smiled evilly as it was time to end this. He was going to beat Black Mask here now. Shadow delivered a hard right hand to his face that chipped more of his metal mask off.

Shadow didn't stop as a left hand hit the rib, then another punch to his stomach and he then uppercutted him into the air. Black Mask went up like a rocket ship going into space and the teen followed him.

Shadow jumped up and kicked him to the side, he then flashed the other side and kicked him again, he flashed again to where the crime lord was going appear and punched him to the side. This was process as Black Mask was being punched around and everyone saw him bounce around, Shadow followed him wherever he was going.

' _I can't...move. I see it...but I can't move. It's...too much power. This...excessive pounding...is shattering my armor.'_ The kingpin thought as he continued to be punched by Shadow, the teen was now suspended in the air as Black Mask was just hanging there. His suit destroyed, his armor destroyed, his body broken. The teen now saw that it was time to finish this.

"It's time to end this!" Shadow yelled as he charged up his power and a red aura appeared around his body. The teen then appeared above the false kingpin and gave him his final words of the night.

"Black Mask," Black Mask looked at Shadow as he was above him with his right fist glowing red and his eyes glowing red.

"You're empire burns tonight!" Shadow told him the man saw his last vision and it was him being punched by Shadow, and there was nothing he could do about it.

It took Rome years to forge the greatest empire ever, but it burned in one night. History has repeated itself with Black Mask, as his empire has burned thanks to one individual. Thanks to Shadow.

" **Chaos SMASH**!" Shadow yelled as punched the gut of Black Mask, but he was not done as he drove the punch deep into Black Mask's gut. Shadow was not done as Chaos Smash had something extra to it.

" **Chaos Blast**!" Shadow screamed as red energy exploded from the hand that he hit Black Mask with, the red energy sending the crime lord to the ground with a thunderous boom.

The power of the energy didn't just send Black Mask to the ground, it sent him to the bottom. The power of the blast sent the villain through all 86 floors until he reached the ground floor. Black Mask crashed through floor after floor until he hit the ground floor and a heap with nothing but cuts and bruises from his defeat by the hero.

"Well...that's it." Blackfire said as she was good distance, not far, but not too close. She waved her hands and the black flames that surrounded the building were now gone. But even with them gone nobody moved to go in, they still looked at screens and saw Shadow standing tall.

When Shadow saw the hole he saw that he did his work and came down onto the roof, he went to his rings and grabbed them. The teen put them back on and then looked up into the sky and gave one loud message.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Shadow yelled as red energy covered his body and shot off into the sky. The message was loud and clear. If you want some, come and get some. Shadow will be ready and he will be victorious.

The teen continued to yell into the sky as everyone watched as a **statement** was made tonight. Many people won't like it and many people will. Debates will be had, futures will be decided, plans will be made, and factions will move.

But the one thing that everyone knows is that Shadow is for real. He is the real deal. He is the future. And he is not going anywhere anytime soon. **The Ultimate Hero has arrived**.

Shadow stopped screaming when foam came out of his mouth and he passed out on the ground. His body and mind done for the night.

* * *

 **The Bar**

Everyone in the bar was deathly quiet at what they just saw. Bullseye smiled and drank his drink, he soon grabbed his phone and sent out a text messages. When that was done Bullseye got up, left a tip, and left the bar. Everyone was still too shocked to see him leave, Toga was the one that saw him and called out to him.

"Hey!" Everyone saw the girl speak to the agent as he in front of the door. "Where are you going?" The school girl asked and Bullseye answered her.

"I'm done here. I just came by to watch the kid final fight and I'm not gonna lie I was worried there for a minute. But then like always, he got up and won. Now I'm going back to my base and deal with my boss."

"Wesker." Tomura said and Bullseye turned to look at him, he looked at him real good before smiling.

"I see someone has been told, but I wonder. Has your sensei told you the whole story?" Tomura glared at him and responded.

"He told me enough."

"Hehehe...I bet he did." Bullseye laughed knowing that AFO didn't tell his successor the full story. "Anyway kids, it's been fun. Adios." Bullseye said as he left the bar, Killmonger took this chance to charge at him as the doors close.

Bullseye was out of the bar that meant that he was free to kill him and Kurogiri wouldn't be punished, but when he got outside the agent was gone.

"Hey, he left his phone." Spinner said as everyone turned to the seat to see that Bullseye did indeed leave his phone.

"Nobody touch it!" Scandal spoke vigilant, the phone could be a bomb for all they knew. Nothing Bullseye did seemed sane so they needed to be careful.

"There's text message on the phone." Tomura said as he looked at, he read the message to everyone in the bar.

"I'll see you soon, **sensei**." Tomura read as everyone looked at each other while Kurogiri knew who the message was for. AFO heard it and made it a fist, the time was coming. Soon he and Wesker will meet and he needed to make sure that Tomura and the League were ready.

* * *

 **UA**

All Might sat down on a chair as he looked his age right now, his student had won. Izuku had survived the night, but what of the future. What Black Mask said made him think. Did he make crime stronger by pushing it into the darkness? Was he so naive that he didn't think that they just go away that easy?

Black Mask wanted to become the Kingpin, but what about the rest. Will he be strong enough to stop the other villains from taking the throne that he emptied? Will he even be around for those battles to come?

One thing was certain he needed to finish training Izuku. If he falls it will be Izuku's turn to rise and take the flame, but questions remain there. Will Izuku be ready to become the new Symbol of Peace? And if there's going to be a new symbol of peace, what about the symbol of evil. Who takes that place?

All Might heard his phone ring and saw that he had a text message, a message from a person he hadn't seen in a very long time.

 **To All Might: We need to talk. Now!**

The message was sent from none other than… **Sir** **Nighteye**. What could his former sidekick want?

* * *

 **The Family**

The Family was silent, everyone was silent even Sonic. Their brother had won, but not only that. He took off the rings and survived. The warriors saw the images and had no clue what they meant, but they knew one thing. They need to do what Shadow had done, they needed to take off their rings.

" _We all need to get these rings off."_ Espio spoke only to the warriors and they looked at each other knowingly. They were going to be taking a field trip very soon.

* * *

 **With Trinity**

Wesker put his shades back on and came to the ground, the fight he just watched was truly special. His son was gotten much stronger, the man laughed as he walked back to his office. All his agents eye were on him, when he stopped he spoke to them.

"Don't you all have missions?" Wesker asked dangerously and everyone didn't need to be a genius to know that they needed to get back to work. Soon everyone began moving again and Wesker continued to make his way to his office.

When Wesker arrived he sat in his chair and smiled. The man chuckled as he replayed the events that happened tonight. "Rings off." Wesker said as he moved his hands to his wrist and like Bane their were gold **limiter rings** on him. The seventh warrior has been found. Wesker has Chaos.

"Soon, my children. So very soon." Wesker spoke aloud as he took his hands off his rings and activated a communicator on his desk. "Mercy, notify me when Bullseye returns and don't tell him." Wekser commanded from his secretary.

"Yes, chairman." Wesker then activated his desk and images started to appear. Many of them were of pyramids, hieroglyphs, and gods.

It wasn't just that though, many more images started to appear on the desk. Some of them of greek gods such as zeus, mythological creatures from all lore such as the kraken, and norse gods such as oden.

"We are all connected to him. The father of us all." Wesker said as he study the images, clues to where is prize his and now thanks to the images he is one step closer to finding him. The powers of the legendary **first** **one** will be his.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A man was walking into a dark room, as soon as he stepped in the room the path way lit up with the color white. "Report." The man heard the deep voice, it was a male.

"It is confirmed. It was the weapon and agent known as Shadow." The man said into the darkness. Soon mumbles could be heard as figures disputed amongst themselves.

"How did UA get the weapon?" One spoke, this time it was a woman.

"It matters **not.** We need to retrieve it." This time it was another male.

"Shall I move our forces in." The man said as an image of Izuku appeared on the wall. Soon images of The Family, agents, and even Wesker himself appeared in the room. Whoever these people are know about Trinity.

"No, not yet. We will wait and see where this leads." A voice told the man and he nodded.

"If he is with us then we can use him. If not, then we destroy him." The voice said as the man began to leave.

"None shall escape the **Tribunal's judgement**." The voices said aloud as the man left. The mysterious hero tribunal has begun to move on Shadow.

* * *

 **With Bullseye**

Hours have passed and Bullseye had returned to Trinity's HQ, he was walking down the many hallways to his room, the man was dead tired. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. When he got to his room he saw that there was someone in there and it was none of them Wesker.

"Uh...Hello." Wesker looked at his agent as he held a baseball in his hands. Bullseye was about to speak again, but Wesker beat him to it.

"You planned this. You gave Black Mask Shadow's name and information. You knew that he would bring in hired help. You told Pyro about the contract and knew that I would send you to go after him. You silenced him when Shadow defeated him since you didn't want no one to know about your deed. You did all this so you could see Shadow again. Did you not?" Bullseye looked at Wesker with a straight face and then began to laugh.

"Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty. I'm very guilty." Bullseye laughed as the chairman looked at him, the man just threw the ball at the agent and Bullseye caught it.

"Ah...I remember this ball. I used it on my first kill." Bullseye said as he reminisced about killing his little league coach with the very same ball in his hand. Bullseye stepped into the room and put the ball back on his dresser where his trophies stood.

"You endangered our operation because of your stunt. Now people are beginning to whisper about us." Bullseye rolled eyes, the man not caring at all.

"It's not like you weren't going to do that when you go after All Might and AFO. I just sped up the time table." Wesker hmmmd as he began to walk to the door.

"Still you have to be punished, I can't have my agents breaking the rules." Bullseye groaned, as he looked at the back of the man.

"Great, what is it this time. Who needs killing?" Bullseye complained, he was not going to be getting sleep from the looks of it.

"No one." The agent looked curious now as he stared at the chairman. "You are not going to be killing anyone. This assignment requires you to train an individual for a new cell team." Bullseye shook his head, he wasn't going to do that.

"Nope, forget it. Shadow was the last I trained and not training anymore cells." Wesker ignored him and allowed the door to open.

The door slid open and Bullseye saw the person at the entrance, the man widened his eyes at who he was looking. That person stepped inside the room and saw his shock face.

"You will be training her and as for the cell team. **Team Black** will be under my direct command. Understand, old friend?" Bullseye didn't take his eyes off the girl, he looked at her and saw that she changed...drastically changed. The man shocked face turned into a smile as he spoke.

"Yeah, I got it. Hope you ready cause we start now. I'll make sure that she's ready for ops. What are you going to do about Shadow when he sees her?"

Wesker didn't answer as he left the girl and Bullseye in the room, Bullseye looked at the girl to see her wearing a black sports bra, black booty shorts, long blonde hair, and cold blue eyes.

"Let's get started, **Maria**." The agent said her name as she followed him to the training room.

 **To be concluded in the season 2 finale**

 **Chapter 31: Who is Izuku Kayama?**

* * *

 **AN: Alright season 2 concludes next chapter and I hope to have it out soon. Hopefully before the month ends. Now I'm sure you all have a lot questions, and they will be answered soon. But for next chapter I'm doing something different for Izuku. I'm doing an interview where he will be asked questions about his past, his present, and his future.**

 **I'm calling on the fans, now put yourself in this world and imagine you saw all this. Now you know that this hero that took on a criminal empire and won is doing an interview. What questions do want to ask him about his life and be serious. Think of some fan questions and they will end up in the story. I want you guys to be involved in this season finale.**

 **Now for Team Black which is a new cell coming to the story, you know that Maria is in, Mephiles is coming next chapter, and the third member will stay hidden.**

 **The first one is coming, what did you think I forgot about that. The legends of quirk will be understood as the story progress as well and what connection does Chaos have with it all.**

 **I will see you guys, next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Who is Izuku Kayama

**AN:** Hey peeps, welcome to the season finale. I hope you guys enjoy it, peace. This is the revised version, and I hope you guys like it.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

Chapter 31: Who is Izuku Kayama?

"Three days, that's how long it's been since the fall of Black Mask by the young pro...excuse me, by the Ultimate Hero Shadow." A young reporter woman said into the camera as she and many others were outside of a hospital that held on Izuku Kayama. A mug shot of a beaten and bruised Black Mask came onto the television. Hosu police were there to do crowd control, to keep media and crowds of people of holding Shadow posters out of the hospital.

The posters said different things, all were praises for the young teen that had freed their city from the tyranny of a crime lord. They said Ultimate Hero, New #1, Hosu's Shadow, and ect. They were cheering and thanking him hoping that they would hear him. The police though are not getting great looks, they were getting glares and some would say they deserve it.

Some in the crowd thought they were dirty and after the arrest of the former chief of police, the public did not trust them. The dog was arrested shortly after Black Mask's defeat by Naomasa, along with others such as judges, reporters, and even pros. All of them worked with Black Mask.

The detective received an anonymous tip that had a video file of the chief and Black Mask doing a deal. The video had more than enough evidence and it was real. The file also contained the names of the people on his payroll. The man was arrested and disgraced by Smoker and Naomasa.

They took his badge and shoved him back of patrol car while he was screaming that he brought order to the city. Endeavor and Torino handled the arrest of the heroes, some tried to escape, but the two pros were able to catch them.

"This hospital behind me holds Izuku Kayama, the son of pro hero Midnight. I have received word from a nurse in the hospital that Midnight herself is with her son. We have not gotten word on the extent of Izuku's injuries, but staff say the teen has not woken up yet." The woman said again as a man got into the camera view with shirts in his hand.

"Get your Shadow shirts! Get your Shadow shirts! Get them before anyone else." The man said as he held up the shirts. All the shirts were black with different images of Izuku on it.

One had him taking off his rings and saying "Rings Off!", another had him on the wanted poster with images of the assassins next to him, and the last one had a bloody Izuku in his green hair that said "Shadow, who?" and on the back it was Izuku with torn clothing and red hair, and the lettering was "Oh, That's who."

The woman pushed the man out of the way, but telling him she wanted two of them in a small. The woman looked back the camera sheepishly and continued her report.

"I apologize for that. Izuku has been making news since his appearance at UA sports festival where he won the entire event and shattered record after record. He's been called the prodigy and the second coming of All Might. He's lived up to that nickname by defeating Hero Killer Stain and now to add to that already young heroic resume, he's defeated five A-Rank villains. But with all these heroic deeds, there is controversy surrounding him." The woman's face became serious as she started to speak about the controversy surrounding the teen.

"Izuku Kayama has been...violent to the criminals he faces. Some may say this act is unnecessary and some may say that the criminals are getting what they deserve. There are a number of criminals that have received broken bones by the teen and his some say that his methods of interrogation rival that of torture, but that is not all. The boy seems to have a mysterious past that no one knows. The name Baba Yaga, a man named Bullseye, a woman called Blackfire, all seem to have a connection the one calling himself Shadow. What could it mean? Who knows? Back you Jin."

* * *

 **In the Hospital**

Midnight was in the room with Recovery Girl and the many other doctors as they examined her son, who laid on the bed unconscious. Izuku eyes were closed, his rings were on his wrist, he was in a hospital gown. The teen looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but what worried Midnight was the change her son went through.

Izuku's hair was the biggest change of all, his hair was no longer the forest green color. It was now a blood red color, but that was not all. His eyes has changed to the same color as well and after a night of battling assassins Izuku right now didn't have a scratch on his body.

Recovery Girl couldn't explain it, she believed that his healing quirk and this change may be the reason why he looks different The doctors tried to get a sample of his blood, but when the needle pierced his skin they were blown back by a red force energy.

"Nemuri," Nemuri turned to the old woman with tired eyes, she hasn't sleep for three days. The mother was hoping that her son would wake up and she will be the first person he sees. "Sweetheart, you need a rest."

"I will rest here." Chiyo shook her head, she was not going to deal with the mother's stubbornness. Izuku's already bad enough, she doesn't need Nemuri's now.

"No, you need actual rest. Go home, I'll stay here with Izuku and update you if any news come." The nurses tone left no room for argument, but even with that Nemuri still didn't want to leave.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, one could see that she has been suffering from the symptoms of insomnia. She hasn't slept or even got six hours of sleep to be able to perform. Nemuri sighed and spoke to Chiyo.

"Ok, you win. I will go home for a quick nap, but then I'm coming back here to stay with Izuku." Nemuri told Chiyo and the woman sighed, it wasn't much but she will take this a morale victory. Recovery Girl usher Midnight out the room, but before the mother left she kissed her son on his forehead.

"I love you, Izuku. Please wake up." Nemuri begged of him as she turned to leave, but before she left she placed headphones into his ears and played a song on a green Ipod shuffle. Nemuri wants her son to have his music when he wakes.

She then turned to leave and when she got outside, she saw the others that had been with her at the hospital. Smoker, Naomasa, All Might, Endeavor, Jeanist, Mt. Lady, Torino, and Nezu. All who knew that truth about Izuku.

They were all here to discuss what has happened over the last three days. "How is he?" Smoker asked as he was leaning on the wall. The man didn't get an answer so that told all he needed to know.

"Don't give up hope, Nemuri. Izuku is strong, he will wake up." All Might tried to cheer up the poor woman, but the sad look on her face was not going away.

"What new information have you learned from you tests, Chiyo?" Torino spoke this time and elder nurse looked to him.

"Nothing helpful. Izuku is a coma, his quirks are protecting him from any incision we try to make." Chiyo told them and Mt. Lady decided to speak next.

"Is there anything else?" The young here asked as she went over to comfort the mother. Chiyo shook her head and told them more.

"I'm sure you all notice his new look, I can't explain that neither." Chiyo opened her eyes this time as she looked at everyone in the hallway. "In all my years in medical and quirk science I have never seen anything like this. My kisses won't even bring out of his coma, it's like something his keeping him asleep." Everyone said silent for a moment and then Naomasa spoke.

"Things are not good." Everyone turned to the calm voice of detective as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The public is in a frenzy outside, the same goes for the city. They don't trust the cops, no less the heroes."

"Can you blame them?" Jeanist came next as he elaborated on the situation from the public view. "They lost trust when they found out their chief was dirty, now add that to the pros that swore to protect them. I would lose my trust as well."

"Well, there's also another problem." Smoker spoke as he told everyone on the situation on the chief and Hosu police force. "Internal affairs is looking into the situation and right now it's bad, very bad. Since the chief, judges, and pros were dirty they are looking into old case files that they worked on. They are being reopened because there is likely chance that the cases may have been tampered with. Which means…"

"A lot individuals that we put away could be walking out of prison soon." Endeavor finished for the man and Smoker grimly nodded his head. Everyone was quiet now, they were in a massive shit storm and it was only going to get worse as time passed.

"We can look at that later. Right now Izuku is our main concern. They're going to be guards looking at him, correct?" All Might asked and Endeavor answered his rival.

"I'm having four of my sidekicks stay at the hospital. Two stay outside of the room and the two guarding the perimeter. I've given them strict order that no one, but Recovery Girl and her chosen are allowed in." All Might and took a glance at Midnight, the woman looked numb to all of this. She's probably not even listening to this conversation, probably not during them.

"We also have another problem to add already stacking list." Everyone, but Nemuri turned to Nezu to see a look that they don't always see on his face. It was serious look that replaced the calm one that the animal is known for.

"I was contacted by an old...associate that works in the Tribunal." Everyone and even Midnight now looked to the animal. The Hero Tribunal getting involved is the last thing that they want.

"Who?" Midnight asked and she did not like the answer when Nezu told them all the name.

" **Big Chill**." Everyone jaws dropped, they knew that name. Big Chill was in the Tribunal as one of their powerful enforcers. Enforcers known as the **Hounds of Justice**. The Hounds were the tribunal's super powered heroes, most of them were pros that they recruited and some others are individuals that served in the army.

The Hounds lead the soldiers who known as **GUN** , GUN is a private military that the tribunal controls. GUN stands for Guardian Units of Nations and the soldiers come from all over the world, America, Europe, Japan, China, Africa, you name it. They are said to be the best of the best and Hounds power can rival that of top ten.

"What did he want?" Nemuri asked angrily, her numbness was gone and was replaced by anger. Anger directed not at Nezu or the Tribunal, but at the one named Big Chill.

"He told me that they know Izuku is our hands and they know what he is." Nezu sighed and looked down as he told them all the next part. "Big Chill wants me to hand Izuku over to him so he could take him to the tribunal and stand trial."

"What did you say?" Nemuri asked questionably, something that she never thought she had to do with her friend. Nezu looked at her and reassured her trust.

"I told him that Izuku is a UA student and if he or any of the Tribunal forces come they will face the full wrath of UA. I will protect my students. It is my sworn duty as a hero and a principle." Nemuri and the others smiled, they could always count on Nezu to be there for the students and always to do the right thing.

"Nezu, thank you and I'm sorry-" Nezu walked Nemuri and put his hand on her. The strange animal looked at her and gave her a gentle smile, a smile that the animal had become known for.

"It's fine, Nemuri. You are worried about Izuku as you should be, it's only natural for a mother to worry about her son's safety. Go home and rest my dear." Nemuri nodded and Yu began to take her to her car. Nezu words reassured that her son would have allies when the Tribunal comes and the animal was right, she needed her rest. ' _A bed does sound good right now.'_

Nezu and the rest saw Mt. Lady take Midnight home and they hoped that the woman was going to be able to get some rest. That now left the detectives and the pros, and Smoker looked to Nezu and asked him the question that's been on their mind for a while now.

"What did Big Chill reply with?" The smoke man asked, he didn't want to do it in from Nemuri and add more worry to her plate. She has enough to deal with as it is, the tribunal is not something that she needs right now.

"He said that I was an old fool and that I'm going to regret not giving the child to him."

"Is that it?" Naomasa asked and Nezu shook his head.

"He also said that he was Izuku's only chance at peace and now **Magma** is going to come." They all widen their eyes, Magma was the most dangerous of the Hounds. He was brutal, ruthless, and showed no mercy...to anyone. They knew his story, Magma was a pro before the Tribunal recruited him and he's a man that believes in one thing. Criminals deserve no mercy.

"You met him, Endeavor. What he's like?" Jeanist looked to Endeavor as he was only one among them that Magma. Endeavor was silent while everyone's eyes were on him, the man didn't like talking about Magma.

"I been told that I was a…brutal hero in the past, but this man is on another level. I saw him beat a pickpocket half to death, the injuries left him with 60% burns on his body."

"That bad, huh?" All Might asked Enji shook his head.

"Worse. Magma believes in one thing and that's **absolute justice** , no mercy giving to those that break the law."

"So, he's a zealot." Endeavor nodded his head to Jeanist and then silence fell upon them. All Might broke the silence with his words.

"If Magma comes, I will deal with him, but for now I think it's time to leave. We can do no more here." Everyone nodded to All Might and began to leave the hospital. Recovery Girl told them that she will keep them updated if Izuku anything changes with Izuku.

"You," Recovery girl pointed a cane at one of the doctors. "I want his vitals checked every hour on the hour." The doctor nodded the old nurse began to leave. The doctor who was wearing a blue scrub and a mask walked into the room, the doctor looked at the door.

"I'm in." The doctor said to a device in her ear and when he did that his skin turned blue. The doctor morphed into Mystique and the woman soon saw a pink portal open. Mystique saw Tails, Espio, and Rouge all set out from the portal.

"We can't stay long, so we gotta make this quick." The blue skinned woman told them, Rouge ignored her and went to her leader's side.

"Shadow," The bat whispered, she grabbed his hand and brought it close to her face. Tails soon came over with a device and begun to scan Shadow's body. When the scanning was done Tails looked at the results on a tablet and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have Recovery Girl's notes?" Mystique nodded and handed the fox the medical notes. Tails looked and hmmmd, the boy then spoke to his siblings.

"I think I know what's wrong." Tails said grabbing their attention. "Recovery Girl notes say that he his in a coma, but that's not true. He's not in a coma, he's in a hibernating state." The siblings widen their eyes while Rouge just kept her eyes on her love. Her fingers gently brushing through his red hair.

"What does that mean, Tails?" Espio asked the fox and the genius showed him his tablet.

"You see this," Tails pointed to a wave of red energy that surrounded Shadow's body. "This energy is protecting Shadow from danger, almost like a cocoon protecting a worm. It's probably why the doctors and nurses can't pierce his skin with needles. This energy I can only assume is Chaos since this happened after he took his rings."

"Tails, when will he wake up?" Rouge asked anxiously and the fox didn't have an answer for that question.

"I-I don't know. He will wake up, I'm certain of that. But when...I can't say." Rouge looked back Shadow as Espio arrived next to him on the other side of the bed. The ninja put a hand on Shadow's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Tails, is right. There is brain wave activity in his mind. I can't wake him, but...there is also something else. Interesting…" Espio said removing his hand.

"What?" Mystique asked and Espio continued to look at Shadow.

"It seems our brother is not alone in his mind." Espio and even now Rouge looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean by not alone? Are you saying that there is someone else there in his mind." Espio nodded and began to explain to them what he saw.

"Shadow's mental defenses are weak right now, so I was able to get in easily. While I was in I sensed others in his mind."

"Again Espio, what the hell does that mean!?" Rouge quietly yelled at him, Espio could see that fury in her eyes, but it didn't faze him.

"They're not hostile, so relax. These beings seem to be helping him, I can't explain it fully because even I don't understand it, but I do know this. Our brother has changed." Espio told them and they were quiet. They began to wonder what could have happened to make Shadow have these...beings in his mind.

"Guys we need to go." The shape shifter told them and soon a pink portal appeared. Mystique, Espio, and Tails headed in while Rouge stayed behind a little while longer. The bat looked at Shadow with small tears in her eyes and a sad smile.

"I like the new look, I like red." Rouge started off awkwardly. "See, I told you this is the reason why Omega and I watch your back." Rouge let out a slight laugh as she said her final words. "Shadow, wake up. This family needs you, your team needs you, and I need you." With those words done Rouge brought her lips to Izuku's lips and gave him a light kiss.

Once that was done, she looked at him lovingly and soon left. When the portal closed, Izuku finger twitched and he spoke. "R-Rouge...Omega..." The teen whispered as his hibernation was slowly coming to an end.

* * *

 **With The Family**

The four returned from the hospital and walked out of the portal, they were now in the media room with the rest of the Family. "How is he?" Amy asked Tails, the fox took a seat and told them all his results.

"Shadow will wake up, but the question is when. I think his Chaos power put him a coma like state to heal his body. That would also explain the changes to his hair and eyes."

"Changes?" Sonic asked confusedly and it was Mystique that answered him.

"Our emerald hair brother is now a red head." Raven told him as she took a seat on the couch next to her cell. Blaze was on Sliver's lap while he read his book.

"Is that it?" Gambit asked and Espio decided to tell them something that they needed to hear.

"His mind is different." Those that didn't know what Espio was talking about was confused and the ninja decided to explain it. "Shadow's mind has changed, I can't explain it fully, but I sensed others inside of him. To get a better understanding I need to look inside his mind more."

"Are they hostile?" Blaze asked from the lap of Silver and Espio shook his head.

"Then look at it when he you fight him." Espio shrugged his shoulders, he was looking forward to their meeting. The ninja found a spot on the floor, he sat down and crossed his legs. Espio had to tell them one last thing and he knew teammates were not going to like it.

"The Warriors need to leave for a while." Everyone except for the warriors looked at him like he was crazy, the warriors needed to stay hidden from Trinity. They couldn't risk losing them.

"No." Rouge told him and Espio looked at with a stoic look that rivaled Shadow.

"I wasn't asking."

"And I'm not telling you. I'm ordering you as the leader that you and the others are not leaving without backup." Rouge fired back at him and the purpled eyed ninja gave her a look that meant he was not backing down.

"Then we'll take Blink with us."

"Then answer is still no, Espio." Rouge told him again, the rest could sense the tension between the two and Shadowcat decided to step in.

"Ok, hang on. Why do you four have to go?" Sonic was the one that answered the cat.

"We need to take off our rings."

"What!?" Knuckles yelled at him and the other warriors. "Are you crazy!? You know your dumb ass could die, right!" Sonic glared at him and fired back.

"Shadow survived!"

"You're not Shadow." Knuckles told him and now Tails got up to calm his two teammates. Amy was next to voice her opinion.

"It's not that Shadow survived, he also got stronger. So if it happened to him, then the same could happen to us."

"Amy, that is highly unlikely. Besides...Shadow is-" Bee started and Amy looked at her, she knew what she was going to say. All the warriors did

"What, better than us. It's not like we never heard that before." Amy tone was filled with anger jealousy, the warriors for years have always second to Shadow. Their brother always received more love than them from their father. Holiday would treat her children fairly and equally, but Wesker held the warriors to the standard of Shadow.

"No one said that, Am." Bee calmly told her, but the rose leader rolled her eyes. Sliver being the peacemaker of the siblings stood up and was about to speak, but Blaze grabbed his arm. Silver saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, it was the look that said no. But this time he couldn't listen, he needed to do this.

"There's more. I think that Chaos can lead us to something that Wesker is after."

"What?" Mystique asked as she looked at her brother.

"Amy, Espio, Sonic, do you all remember the images we saw?" The warriors nodded head, of course they remember if the images and the headache that came along with it. "Now do you remember the color emeralds you saw in the images." Again the warriors nodded their heads.

"Okay, now this last one may be tough, but do you remember the day you got your chaos." This time they shook their heads, but Espio did recall some images on that day.

"I do remember, but only briefly. I remember going to the lab laid on the gurney and I remember when I got on that table. It was quick before they put me to sleep, but I remember seeing some kind of jewel. It was purple I think." Sliver nodded head and looked at the rest.

"I saw the same, but mine was green. I saw those same colors in the images that we received days ago. I don't know, but I think Chaos is linked to these emeralds and when we have a right to know what the hell is inside of us." Silver told them all and Rouge was silent, she didn't want to risk the chance of losing more of family.

"Espio, if anything goes south Blink will bring you back here. Understood?" Espio nodded his head as did the other warriors. Rouge soon left after with Omega behind her, the woman wanted to be alone.

"She's not happy." Gambit said and Espio sighed, he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Yeah, no shit." Sonic said as he sped off to do something, Knuckles and Tails followed behind him to keep him out of trouble.

"Amy-"

"Forget about it, Bee. It's fine and we're all on edge. I'm going to head to the room to rest. You coming?" Bee sighed and nodded, Shadowcat followed them and so Mystique she was pretty tired.

"Blink, come on let's find a spot." Blink nodded and opened a portal for both of them.

"Can I come?" Beast Boy asked the two and they looked to each other. Blink shrugged her shoulders and Espio nudged his head to come on. Beast Boy smiled and followed them into the portal. All that was left was Gambit, Blaze, and Sliver. The card player saw the looks and sense the tension between Silver and Blaze, so he decided to take himself elsewhere.

"Blaze, Sliver, don't do too much damage and clean up when you're done." Gambit told them as he left, but before he left the room Blaze gave her older brother some words.

"Remy, lock the door." Gambit did just that and he made sure that the room became sound proofed, no need to have the whole family come back here.

Sliver kept his head down, but he knew that his lover was looking at him. He could feel her cat eyes piercing him and he felt uncomfortable from the silence. Sliver looked up to open his mouth, but Blaze stopped him when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say a word. Nod your head when answering my questions." Blaze order and Silver nodded. "Are you going with the rest?" Sliver nodded. "Will you tell me about these images?" Sliver nodded again and Blaze had two more questions for him.

"Do you hate my mother?" Sliver hesitated, but to her surprise he shook his head. "Last question. Will you return to me?" Sliver without hesitation nodded his head and she removed her hand, replacing the hand was her mouth.

Blaze's tongue danced with her lovers, but soon she took control and gained dominance just how she liked it. Within in seconds clothes were being taken off and moans were coming from the room, but no one could hear it.

Rouge walked back to her room in fit, she was angry that Espio and the others wanted to leave and take off their rings. Shadow is already in some coma and now those four will be too. She didn't want to risk that, but the warriors can be so stubborn...like their brother.

"Your letting emotions cloud your judgment." Omega told her stoically, and the bat ignored the robot. "Emotions clouding your judgment can lead to unacceptable results, something Shadow knows he can not do as the leader."

"Bite me!" Rouge yelled at him as she went into her room.

"That is an immature response." Omega said back stoically as he went to the wall and stood guard.

* * *

 **UA: The Next Day**

The students of class 1A were all coming into their homeroom, they all took their seats, but there was somber tone in the classroom. No one was chatting, because they were missing someone in the only empty seat in the classroom. They were missing their leader and class president.

They all know what happened and they all had watched the fights. They all saw how much pain Izuku endured and they all saw how he was able to overcome it. They saw him rise and beat Black Mask, and now they were waiting for his return. Ochako looked back to seat and imagine that Izuku was there, she imagined the teen on his phone and giving her one of those smiles.

Ever since they heard the news that Izuku was in the hospital they have begged their sensei to allow them to go to the hospital. Aizawa told them no and that no one from UA is allowed to go to the hospital, if he finds out they did the punishment would explosion. As cold as it seemed, Aizawa did give them updates on the teen.

They would ask him every time they saw if Izuku had woken up, Aizawa would look at them and answer with the same word over and over. No, that is a word that they have heard for three days and today they were hoping for good news.

Aizawa walked into the classroom without his sleeping bag and juice box, the children notice this and wonder what was up. Their sensei usually has one of two everyday to start the morning. Aizawa went to his desk and looked at the quiet children to see that their eyes were on him.

The man sighed since he knew what they were waiting for. "The answer is no, Izuku has not woken up yet." The brought the class down even more as their hopes were crushed, they were hoping that today would be the day that Izuku wakes up.

"You all need to shift your focus from Izuku to your studies. I don't think your class president wants you to fall behind, so if you want to help him study harder because your **finals** are coming up." Aizawa told him and he could see that the students were taking his words to heart.

Determination soon came onto their faces and they nodded their heads to their sensei. They will keep up their studies and when Izuku wakes he won't have to worry about them.

"Alright, then let's begin preparing for your finals." Aizawa said he opened a text book and began the lesson review for the finals.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Four individuals were on mountain that in was in the jungle, the four were near the edge and looking at what appears to be a base.

"That the place?" One of the asked as the leader spoke.

"Yes." The man that spoke was none other than Bane. The large warrior was looking through a pair of binoculars, he scanned the base to see the forces. Their soldiers and their machines with guns, this was a well fortified base.

"This place is a Trinity facility." Onyx told them and the other to whistled. "Ziplock, be ready for extraction when we secure the package." The woman now looked to the teleporter of the group.

"You got it, O." Onyx glared at the man for giving her a nickname and that made the other one laugh.

"Shut up, Talon." Talon was a white male American, with black hair, black eyes, he was wearing a black costume with knives all over him.

"Then you shouldn't give her nicknames." Talon told Ziplok, he knows better than to address Onyx in any other name, but her own.

"Enough, it's time to move." Bane told them and they all looked to their leader. Bane tossed the binoculars too Ziplok and spoke to his team about the mission.

"We are here not to destroy the base, I care not for that. I want what's inside of it and that's Gero's new project. Our spy says that this is the location for **Project** **Amazo**. Gero has been investing much time into this new machine of his. We steal it and then we get out. Understood?" Everyone nodded to Bane and both Talon and Onyx walked up next to him.

"I'll see you three later." Ziplok told them as he created a portal and stepped in. Bane, Onyx, and Talon all looked to the base and then jumped off the mountain. All three skydived at high speed as they trees of the jungle was coming upon them. The hunt for Amazo has begun for Bane and his allies.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Izuku stilled laid on the bed unconsciousness and unmoving, the moon had risen and nothing had changed as Recovery Girl finished taking his temperature. The old woman rubbed her eyes and sighed, she was about to leave for tonight. She will come back tomorrow and see if anything changes. Endeavor sidekicks were still outside and are going to guard Izuku for the night, she was glad that the flame hero did that.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was, his eyes scanned the area and saw that he was at UA. Izuku got up from the ground and saw that there was no one around, he checked his clothes and saw that he was wearing his costume, but it was red.

"Wha-"

"Hi, Izuku." Izuku turned around to the female voice and became shock when he saw a black haired woman in hero costume. He knew this woman, it was the same woman who gave his teacher his powers.

" **Nana Shimura**?" Izuku said in shock as he was looking at the seventh user of OFA. Izuku didn't understand, I mean how could he be seeing dead a person until it him. OFA is connects all the users, just like the avatar state.

"You seem shocked. Did you really expect not to see me again?" Nana asked with a smile that resembled All Might's. The teen just stared at her and then looked up into the sky to see that it was dark. The sky was the same as it was last time he was here, the sky was dark, the sun was golden in color, there were stars in the sky.

"Why am I here?" Izuku asked the woman and Nana continued to smile at him.

"I have no idea." Izuku anime dropped and then quickly popped up, he coughed into his hands and looked at his predecessor.

"Ok, then why are you here talking to me?" Again Nana didn't know and shrugged her shoulders making the teen sigh.

"I really have no idea, besides aren't you supposed to be the detective." Izuku looked at her and then looked around the mindscape. The teen then looked up at the sun and stars, after studying them for a while he looked at the woman.

"I was brought here by OFA and Chaos. The stars in the sky, they represent the past users and the sun represents Chaos." Izuku told her and Nana smile some more.

"Wow, you really are a great detective. Probably better than the old chimp and I worked cases with him in the past." Nana said to him, but she lost her smile when she saw that he was gone.

"Hey!"Nana called out to him to see he was going in the school, the woman followed him. "What are you doing?" Nana asked him and the teen replied with an answer.

"I'm leaving. I can't be here, I need to be out there in real the world. There are things that must be done and the longer I wait the more time my enemies have to complete their plans." Izuku told her hardly as he kicked down the door to the classroom. When there was nothing in it he went to the next one.

"Enemies like Wesker and Bullseye." Izuku didn't reply to her, he wasn't surprised that she knew about them. They were connected after all so it was only natural.

"Yes." Izuku said as he kicked down the door to the next classroom. The teen grumbled when he saw nothing in it. Nana looked at him as he continued to search the exit.

"Izuku," The teen looked at her to see what she had to say. "You have naughty fantasies." Nana said childishly and the teen blushed. He continued to move on as the woman behind him followed and laugh. "Oh come on, everyone has them. There's no shame."

"What makes you think that I have fantasies?" Izuku asked angrily, but didn't know that he walked into her trap.

"Well there's these dreams with this Rouge girl, Maria, and now Ochako." Izuku stopped as Nana continued. "Plus I know that you want to get your hands on Ochako especially when she's in costume." Izuku didn't say anything as the blush deepened and now his thoughts were flooding Ochako, it got worse when he opened a door that had the girl in her costume and posing.

Nana creeped over to his shoulder and smiled knowingly when she saw the young girl in her tight space suit. Izuku closed the door and continued to walk. "Not. One. Word." Izuku told her, but she didn't listen.

"So...costume fetish. I had that with my husband." Izuku looked at her, he was caught off guard by that. Not the fetish, but the husband.

"I didn't know you were married." He saw that Nana had a smile sadly as she recalled her time alive.

"Yeah, he died though. I got him caught up in something that I shouldn't have and my enemy used that against me." Izuku was silent for a minute as he continued to walk through the empty hallways.

"I'm sorry." Nana thanked him and now asked him the real questions.

"Izuku, be careful about that emotion." Izuku stopped and now looked at her confusedly. Nana saw the look and began to explain. "Love, it's a powerful emotion that can bring great happiness and great pain." Nana spoke like a sage while Izuku just glared at her.

"What makes you think I love someone?" Izuku asked in a bluff, but Nana could see right through it and him.

"Don't play dumb, Izuku. I know you love her, I can see the signs. You think about her everyday, you want to be near her everyday, you want to hear her voice, you heart aches when you think about her. It's actually romantic to me." Izuku didn't say anything as he looked down.

"I...I don't know to what do." The confusion was evident in Izuku's voice.

"You want some advice from someone who lost it all, Izuku?" Izuku looked at up his senior with eyes that said he needed help. "Do what's best for her and you. The heart wants what the heart wants." When Nana said that Izuku was confused, but he didn't get time ask as he was punched by the woman.

Nana punched him in the gut and sent him through the classroom door and through the wall. When Nana saw him go through she sighed and walked to the window where she saw the sun and stars.

The woman opened the window and jumped to the ground and stared up at the sky. "He's a good kid, just confused." Nana said aloud and the stars brightened, but the sun darken.

"He's in love. What do want do you want him to do about his feelings?" Nana looked at the sun and then narrowed her eyes. "He's not you and you can't make him do that." Nana told the sun and the sun fired a force of pressure at Nana. The woman fell down to the ground and gave a look at the sun.

The sun glowed brighter and shot a beam of light down on to the ground as Nana got up the rest of the stars came down. The past users of OFA appeared and looked at the beam of light to see a figure come out. The figure came out of the light wearing a red shroud that covered his whole body.

"Love will only lead to his end! " The voice came out hard and angrily. The users could tell that it was a male, they also could see his face. The mysterious shrouded man turned back and walked into the light where he returned to the sun. The users of OFA didn't say anything, all they did was turn into lights and flew into the sky where turned into stars.

* * *

He was sweating, sweat was all over his body. His heart was beating fast, very fast. He felt someone's hands on his, he looked to see that his fingers were locked with another. He saw their tan skin tone, the color of the nails, and knew that it was a woman.

He heard the moans, moans of lust. They were moans coming from his mouth and the woman's. He turned his head back and saw that it was Rouge. Rouge was on top of him naked, she was riding him.

The bat girl bounced her hips on top of his own like a ball, her breasts swinging as she held his hands. Loud moans could be heard from the both of them as they experiencing the feeling known as sex.

"Sha..Shadow! I...I'm gonna to cum!" Rouge screamed and leaned down to him, their lips were meters apart. He felt her thrust and matched it his own, they were in perfect synch. His thrust made her moan some more as she broke the hold on their hands. Rouge brought her well manicured nails to his face and held both his cheeks.

He looked at her eyes and moved to kiss her, his tongue danced with her as they both released their essence. Rouge felt his penis exploded inside of her and moaned into the kiss, while the teen felt the juices come onto him. He moaned into the kiss as well as he release was slowly coming to an end, both didn't break the kiss for a few moments.

They just kept on kissing while their bodies shared each other. Sweat and other...things stained the bed, clothes were everywhere, the sheets were a mess, and in the center of it laid two individuals. When their euphoria came to an end they stayed silent in laid in the sweat.

Rouge's head laid on his chest, she made circles on his muscular chest with her hand. He looked up at the ceiling above and for a moment he enjoyed the feeling that they shared. He likes the feeling of his hand in her soft white hair, he likes the feeling of her head on his beating chest, he likes her body next to his, but...he didn't **love** it.

"That was amazing." Rouge said, she wanted to say more, but Shadow got up. The bat was surprised as the teen leaned up from the bed, he didn't turn around to face her when he began to speak.

"This never happened. **E** **ver**." If he would've turned back he would've seen the hurt look on her face. Rouge bowed her head in shame and sighed, she tried to keep the tears out of her eyes, but they fell.

"I understand." Shadow got up and put on his clothes, while he was doing this he didn't look back to see his teammate. When he was dressed, he finally saw Rouge's face. He saw the tears in her eyes as she tried to hide them.

"Rouge," He called her softly making the teen raise her head, he didn't want her to see her like this. She was his teammate and sister, he needed to fix this. "I...I enjoyed it as well. But I-"

"I know Shadow, I know." Rouge smiled sadly, he could tell that it was fake. "You and her are...for each other."

"I...I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved." Shadow said sadly and before he left he spoke one final time. " **Happy** **birthday**." Shadow then flashed out of the room and everything went black.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Izuku's eyes snapped open and gasped for air, he was struggling to breathe. The gasping caught the attention of the male nurse that was in the room to take his vital. He rushed over to Izuku as he began to calm down, but the teen instincts were not down.

Izuku pushed the man off of him and he hit the wall making a loud thump. The impact of the wall made the sidekicks outside the room come in the room, when they got in they saw the downed nurse and the window open.

"We are so fired." One of the sidekicks said as the teen was now gone.

Izuku was outside on a rooftop, he was far away from the hospital. Izuku was coughing, coughing that eventually led to him throwing up. The let it all out and it made him even weaker. When done the teen fell to the side and rolled on his back. He looked up and saw the clear blue sky, the birds flying through the air, and the bright yellow sun. He was back in the real world.

"Thanks, Nana." Izuku said tiredly as he tried get to up only to fall. his body felt weak, but he also felt different. Man did everything felt different. _'Focus, Shadow! What's the last thing you remember. I took the rings, I fought Black Mask..Did I win? What else, what else...Oh, I fused with...Shadow.'_ Izuku looked him at his hands, he now remembers what happened. He is no longer to, but one. Shadow and Izuku are whole.

The teen looked around the roof when he felt draft, his hospital gown not covering much. He saw a clothing rack and flashed to it, he then took a oversized grey hoodie and sweats. The teen put it on and when he was fully dressed he saw a broken piece of mirror and picked it up, he widen his eyes when he saw the changes.

"I guess red works." Izuku dropped the mirror and flashed out off of the roof.

* * *

Nemuri groaned when she heard her phone ring, she opened her eyes and saw that it was Chiyo. "Hello...HE WHAT!" Nemuri screamed as Yu snapped her eyes open, the woman decided to spend the night with her friend and watch over her.

"What...Wha-"

"Izuku is awake and missing. Let's go!" Nemuri cut her off and grabbed her arm, they going to Hosu to find her son.

* * *

Izuku was walking down the street barefoot, with baggy sweats, and a grey hoodie covering his head. The teen had his headphones in his ears and listened to some of his music, but he wasn't paying attention to the song. What he wanted was a phone, he needed to get in contact with Smoker and figure out what the hell happened.

Izuku looked around he saw someone put their phone in their pocket, the teen smirked. ' _Bingo.'_ Izuku walked up to the man and bumped into intentionally while the man thought it was an accident. Izuku quickly put his hand into his pocket and grabbed the phone, he then slipped it out and kept on walking. "Sorry."

"Yeah, watch where you're going asshole." Man yelled as Izuku kept on walking with his phone his hands, by the time the man realized what had happened the teen was long gone.

Izuku was on the roof of a building as he hacked into the phone, it was pretty easy for him to do it. When it was completed he dialed a number and called the only man he could trust right now. "Smoker,"

"CC." Izuku said and Smoker widen his eyes, they man had gotten a call from the hospital that he was missing.

"Shadow, where the hell are you? You got everyone looking for you right now." Izuku ignored the question and got straight to business.

"Smoker, what happened with Black Mask? What happened with me? And where the hell is my gun!?" Izuku yelled the last part and Smoker rubbed his forehead, the kid was not going to like the last question. Izuku heard a sigh over the phone as Smoker began to answer his questions.

"Shadow, relax and breath. We got Black Mask, he's locked up in Tartarus as we speak. We also got a lot of corrupt cops and pros. As for you kid, you've been a coma for four days." Izuku widen his eyes at that part, it only felt like a day to him in his mind. Did Chaos do that much damage to him?

"Alright, what about my gun?" Izuku asked and Smoker started to sweat on the over end of the line.

"Your mother destroyed it." Shadow didn't say anything, he just stopped moving and stopped breathing. His gun, his prize and possession, his blue rose was destroyed by his mother.

"What!?" Izuku said hardly and the man sighed, he began to explain why she destroyed it.

"She didn't want you to have it. She said that it was reminded of a person you're not, honestly I think Bullseye words got her. Seeing him with you and the way you both acted with each other made her worry."

"So what you're saying is that my gun is gone." Izuku asked again to be sure and hoping that this was some nightmare that he was in.

"Yeah." Izuku put the phone mute and put it to his side. He then took a deep breath and yelled into the sky with anger.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as his prize possessions were now gone, first his motorcycle and now his gun. When done he went back to the phone. "Thanks, I'll call you back if I need you." Izuku hung up the phone and went to the edge of the building.

"Help!" Izuku heard the call and looked down, he saw that someone was getting mugged at gunpoint. It was a woman and the man had her back turned to the wall, he was up against her. It looked like it was going to be a rape, but Izuku decided to interfere.

"Shut up-AH!" The woman felt the pressure of the man be gone and when she turned around she saw that there was someone in a grey hoodie.

Izuku had the man by his throat and began to choke him out. The man struggled and knock the hood off of Izuku, he widened his eyes when he saw his face. The woman widen her eyes as well when she saw Shadow.

Izuku squeezed tighter and soon the man passed out, he dropped him and looked at the gun. The gun was simple, it was a stainless steel springfield xdm 9mm which held 15 rounds. Izuku sighed, it wasn't the blue rose, but it will have to do. The teen grabbed the gun and checked the bullets, he was lucky the man had a full clip.

"Y-You're Shadow." Izuku turned to the woman and looked at her.

"Call the police." Izuku flashed after that statement and disappeared to the rooftops, he looked at the city and just stared at it. Izuku felt power inside of him rise when he was choking that man, he could have easily killed him and that was scared him. He could've killed him so easily, just snapped his neck like a twig. But he didn't, luckily he stopped himself. _'Only Wesker and Bullseye deserve to die. I must not let myself become like them, need to control myself.'_

The fight with Black Mask and the assassins, it changed him. Seeing Bullseye again, changed him. He doesn't feel like he's the hero he should be, the thoughts of killing people like that man started to plague his mind. The teen even looked down at him and aimed his gun. His eyes became dark as he thought about the many this man, he deserved to die. He could easily kill him with one shot, one clean and quick shot.

He be doing the world a favor by exterminating him and others like him, but that's not what she would want. Could she love a man that is a monster, a murder? Izuku put the gun away and looked at his hands. He started to worry about himself. Is this the person that he should be? The teen was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the phone he stole ring.

Izuku heard the phone ring and looked at it. He saw that it was an unknown number and he ignored it. Then the phone rang again and he saw that it was text message, he looked at and now became curious. ' _Pick up the phone, Shadow.'_ Izuku read and on cue the phone rung, and this time he answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey Shadow, it's me." Izuku widened his eyes at the voice, it was Bullseye. Izuku began to look around to see if he saw the agent.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not there. But I am watching you, you gotta love the CCTV system. The security is terrible and I mean bad."

"What do you want?" Izuku asked hardly as he continued to look around, even though Bullseye said he wasn't here that didn't mean he was telling the truth. Bullseye laughed at the teen as a gunshot came from the background.

"Was that gunshot? Did you kill someone?" Izuku asked angrily and Bullseye calmed him down.

"Relax, I didn't do anything. Plus I'm not out, now my new student is the one in shooting in the range." Shadow got curious now, he was Bullseye last student.

"Trying to replace me, I'm hurt."

"I know you are and it wasn't my idea, the boss wanted to do it. He likes this new girl." Izuku herd something in that sentence, a sense of joy. Bullseye knew something that he didn't, he was always good at keeping him out of the loop. Could he know this new student?

"I pity her then." Bullseye chucked at the lack empathy in Izuku's voice.

"Hehehe...You really should." There it was again for Izuku, there was something that Bullseye was hiding.

"Who is she?"

"You know what, you deserve a reward for taking out Black Mask. Did you get that yet?" Bullseye ignored the teen's question and continued on. "When you get a chance check you bank account, also buy some clothes. You look like a bum." Izuku heard the phone go dead and cursed.

The teen didn't do anything for a minute and just sighed, he went back on the phone and checked his bank account. He logged into his account and widen his eyes at what he saw.

"That will work." Izuku flashed away after that and went to do some shopping.

Izuku flashed to the ground and went to the Atm, he logged into his account and saw took more than $1000 out in cash. Bullseye had transfer a $100,000,000 to his account the same exact amount that Black Mask put up for his head. The teen had no problem with it, besides he could use the money for his new gear.

After getting the money Izuku headed to the nearest clothing store and decided to change out of his bum clothes. He wanted something simple so he decided to bye a sleeveless black hoodie, black pants, a black shirt. He wanted sneakers, but he needed to go the right store for that.

When he went to pay the man, the retailer gave him a huge discount since he recognized him and knew what he did for his city. Hell, Izuku barely paid at all. When that was done and over with he went to the sneaker store, he walked barefoot and still in his bum clothes.

He would change when he got his entire fit. Everyone looked at him crazy when he came in with the clothes he had, the teen ignored him and went to the jordan wall.

Izuku picked out a pair of black, red, white jordans retro 1, the teen smiled at the look and at the color. New look, new color, new sneakers. Izuku brought the sneakers and then went to a changing room, when he came out he had everyone looking at him.

The girls stopped immediately and blushed when they saw Izuku in his new clothes. The teen saw them begin to take pictures, but he ignored them. He didn't have time for pictures, he still had things that he needed to get done. As Izuku walking he grabbed his head in pain, a memory was coming to him.

 _ **Memory**_

 _"Why do you have so many tattoos?" Shadow asked the question to the older teen that was punching the sand bag. Knuckles stoped and looked to his little brother, the shirtless man smiled._

 _"Tats mean something little bro. I have so many because they symbolize many moments in my life and they look cool on me. Heh, I plan on getting one with Team Sonic on my forearms." Knuckles walked away from the sand bag and grabbed the towel. "Maybe you should get some."_

 _Shadow didn't say anything and left the dojo, leaving Knuckles to continue his training. "Be ready, we have a drop." Shadow told him as he walked through the door and everything went white._

The memory was not done as Izuku was bombarded with images, he saw many things. He saw his team, his family, his mother, his father, Bullseye, the agents, death, and Maria. The final image though was the one that hit him the most.

Izuku was lying on a metal table, his eyes blinded by a white light that was coming down on him. He couldn't move his body, his hands and legs were restrained. Everything was so blurry to him, but he saw him. He saw Wesker coming into his sight and he saw the smirk on his face. Wesker held up a red emerald and Izuku screamed as he felt pain.

"AH!" Izuku screamed, he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was looking at him strangely. The teen wiped the sweat from his brow and looked to a man that was near him.

"Hey, where's the nearest tattoo shop?" Izuku asked a random person and he pointed him to the direction. Izuku thanked and flashed away, Izuku didn't know it, but he just became a trending topic. **#ShadowSighting** had begun.

Izuku arrived at the tattoo shop and walked in, when he did everyone looked at him. They widen their eyes as Izuku looked at them with a stoic look. "You guys do walk in." They nodded and Izuku went to the back, he pointed to the girl and motioned his hand for her to follow him. The teen sat in the chair and told her what he wanted and where he wanted.

"Right shoulder I want a red emerald, left shoulder kanji for darkness, I want a word Family written on my heart, on my left side I want a flame wheel in red **(Shadow logo)** , and on the back I want the word Ultimate." The woman nodded and began to warm up the machines, Izuku took his shirt and got ready. As Izuku was getting the tattoos done he didn't speak nor did he move, he just kept going back to what he saw.

 _'That emerald...I seen it before. When I fought Black Mask I saw the images and one of them held a red emerald. Does this emerald have something to do with Chaos. Not only that who was that man that called us his children and what did he mean stop his son...our brother. Could he mean Bane? Could Bane be the threat? I need to find the others and speak to him, but how? I don't even know where they are?'_

"You're all set." Izuku thoughts stopped when he heard the woman say that he was done. The teen got up and went to the mirror to look at his new tats, he like them very much. _'Guess Knuckles was right, they do look cool.'_ Izuku nodded his head and put on his hoddie, he looked to the girl and handed her a large sum of cash.

"I-I can't take this, it's too much." Izuku ignored her and just left the shop, as he was walking he saw the flashes of the camera and flashed away. He needed to go somewhere, but he needed some wheels. As Izuku was looking for some wheels, everyone else was reacting to the news that he is awake and sporting a new look.

Uhh..guy's," Eijiro called to everyone in the math class. He interrupted the lesson that lesson that Present Mic teaching and told them the news.

"Izuku, is awake." Everyone in the class including Present Mic grabbed their phones to check social media and there they saw the hashtag with Izuku name on it.

"I like the red." Mina said excitedly as she and the others saw the new look. Ochako smiled when she saw that Izuku was alright and up, she also like Mina liked the red. She will miss the green though, it really brought out his eyes.

"I wonder where he is headed?" Shoji asked as the updates kept pouring in about Izuku's new look and location.

* * *

"I get what you're asking, but I can't do that." Izuku looked at the retailer at the car dealership, he was where to do something that he never thought he would do. He was here to replace he destroyed bike. Izuku just stared at him his red eyes and the man began to sweat.

All Izuku wanted was the black harley davidson, but the man wouldn't sale to him because he needs a guardian here. Izuku decided instead of arguing he will help the man out. The retailer heard his vibrate and saw that he got a bank deposit of thousand dollars. The man widen his eyes and looked at Izuku who just had a blank look on his face.

"Listen...I thank you for what-" The phone vibrated again and the man saw that he got a money deposit of $1,000,000. "Sold." The man said casually, he went to the wall and handed Izuku the keys. "All yours and enjoy your new bike. Hey boss, you can suck my dick sideways! I quit!"

Izuku heard the man yelled at his boss who had a dropped jaw and just looked at the scene as the man made a mess at his job. "Good for him." The teen said as he walked out the dealership twirling his keys, he found the bike and got on it. Izuku revved up the bike and left for a flower shop. He would need some flowers for where he was going next.

"Nemuri, he's at the flower shop." Yu told her as she was looking at social media and she saw that Izuku was sighted at the flower.

"Why would he be there?" Nemuri asked, but Yu shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait, he's leaving the city. He's heading to Mustafu and he was seen with two roses in his hand." Nemuri stopped the car and almost made Yu hit her head. "Jeez, warning would be nice."

"I know where's headed." Nemuri realized and made a u-turn with her car, soon both women were heading out of the city.

* * *

Izuku stopped the bike in front of a place of construction, the place used to be a spa and it held great importance to Izuku for this is the place he was liberated from. Izuku has not been here since that day two years ago. Izuku looked at the place, it was nowhere near completion, in fact nothing was here not even the building.

Izuku got off the bike and walked to the center of the destroyed building with a red rose in hand, when he got the center he placed the rose on the ground.

"Mother, rest peacefully." After that was said Izuku began to make his way back to his bike. The teen saw the flashes of the camera phones from people, but he ignored them and made his way back to his bike. He still had one more stop to make. Izuku was going to see his mom, Inko.

Izuku got off the bike with the rose in hand and walked to his mother's tombstone. When he got there he planted the rose on it and sat down. The teen sat pretzel leg and just stared at his mother's grave, he didn't know what to say. The situation is very similar to when he first visited her and he did't know what to say then. But his mother told him say what he feels and that is what he will do.

"Hi, mom. It's been a while since I visited, I'm sorry about that I've been busy with school and everything else. I...I've been good though, I do have a new look and so will how that goes." Izuku sighed and put his hand on her name enraged on the marble.

"I found him. I finally found him, mom. The man that took you away from mom, I finally found him. I found him and I will make sure that he will pay." Izuku now looked up at the name of the woman that birthed him. "I will make him pay by taking away what he took from you. I will avenge you, I promise." Izuku made the declaration and brought the hand that was on the name to his knee. He didn't say anything, all he did was look at his mother's name.

* * *

Nemuri got out the car, she told Yu to stay behind and that she will handle this. She began to walk into the cemetery, she knew Izuku would come here. How well she is a mother and a mother knows best, plus Yu told her when social media told her that Izuku was at a cemetery. Nemuri continued to walk and soon she came upon her son sitting on the ground in front of two tombstones.

She frowned and began to gently walk up to him, she didn't want to interrupt him from his prayer. "I know you're there, mom." Izuku said while his eyes were still closed, he soon opened them, but he looks back at her.

"Of course you do." Nemuri said with a smile as she walked up next to him and kneeled down. "I like the tattoos, they're nice." She closed her eyes and said a prayer for both parents that never got to raise their son. "How are you feeling?" Nemuri asked her son as she kept her eyes on the name Midoriya's.

"I'm fine." Izuku answered quickly and Nemuri didn't look at him.

"You almost died. I almost came close to burying my son." Izuku expected this conversation to happen and he prepared for it.

"I **survived** , I **won** , and I **came back**." Izuku emphasized that came back part making his mother glare at him. The way he didn't care about his own well being just made the mother mad, it's like her wanted to keep playing with death. Nemuri calmed down though, she would not start an argument in front of her son.

"But what happens when you don't survive? What happens when you don't win, when you don't come back. What if all of that happens, huh? Am I going to have to be the one to bury you here? Am I going to have to bury my only child?That's something that a parent should never have to do."

Izuku said silent at his mother's scolding, he knew that she was right. He should've have never put her in that position, he just wasn't thinking. But why? Why couldn't she understand that he will always come back? He won't lose, he can't lose.

Both mother and son went back to silence for a few minutes, neither saying a word or a whisper. The only thing that could be heard was the birds chirping and the sound of camera phones, Nemuri looked back to see that people had followed them.

"You've become popular, everyone is talking about the Ultimate Hero Shadow." Nemuri started the conversation again she didn't see that Izuku rolled his eyes.

"At least they finally got my name right." Izuku said annoyed, he's been trying to tell the media that his name is Shadow, not prodigy.

"You know you can talk to me." Nemuri said this to him god knows how many times and Izuku has replied with the same answers two words he always used when he heard that sentence.

"I know. You always tell me."

"But yet I don't think feel like you know." Nemuri looked at her son now and she could see the conflict in eyes, she wasn't Nezu or Aizawa, but she knew when someone was dealing with there demons. "Izuku-"

"I'm confused." Nemuri stopped what she was going to say and listened to what Izuku was going to say. "I feel confused."

"About what?" Nemuri asked and pressed on, Izuku sighed and decided to answer.

" Everything, just about everything." That was he said to her, that one sentence. Nemuri looked at him and could see that he was dealing. She doesn't know what because Izuku never tells her, but she honestly has to ask herself now. Even if Izuku told her about what he is feeling, would she be able to help him?

"I'm going to do an interview with someone I know. I know that you don't think it's a good idea, but I need to be asked certain questions by someone that's not bias. Someone that can get through to me and help me figure out who I am." Izuku was right, she didn't like the idea of him doing an interview especially now. There's too much heat and drama, and all of it will be directed towards him.

"I can handle this mom. Besides I need to it." Izuku told her and Nemuri just sighed, he was going to allow him to do this interview.

"Ok." Izuku nodded his head and got up, he gave his hand to his mother to help her up as well. Izuku saw her worry and reassured her that he will be fine, this was a plan he had in his bag for while.

"It will be ok, mom. This is a plan I had just in case my more questions would start to arise about me." Nemuri knew that Izuku had many, many, plans in case his past would come back. I guess it's time to use another one of those many plans from the big brain of his.

Her main problem is all the lies his telling, she knows that it's to keep his past hidden, but the thing about lies is that when you tell so many the people you trust...start to distrust you. How long before the people Izuku is trying to protect start to distrust him.

"Alright, I'll make some calls." Izuku shook his head and decided on a better idea.

"Thanks, but no. I have someone in mind already." Nemuri became curious and asked who.

"Who?" Izuku scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh...just my old girlfriend."

* * *

A girl was sitting at her desk with tons of papers on it, this girl had black hair in a ponytail, a nice body, and had a quirk that made her change her eye color to whatever she wanted. Her name was **Mia Yim** and she was reporter, not much special about her except she is one of the very few women that have dated one special teen and it's the same teen that she is covering.

That's right Mia Yim is one Izuku Kayama's ex-girlfriend. They dated back in high-school for about six months, then it all came to an end. Izuku broke up with her, she was sadden, but not destroyed...ok, that was lie. She was messed for a few weeks, but I mean...Can you blame her?

Dating him was the best is you ask Mia, great dates, great conversations, he would always ask about her, and the sex...that was amazing. They had great times together, but all good things must come to an end. Mia wanted the relationship to continue and go who knows where, but Izuku wouldn't let her get close. He kept at her arms length, never letting her get too close.

Mia didn't understand it and Izuku never told her the reason. When the breakup came it was hard...on her, not so much Izuku. Or maybe it was. Who knows with Izuku? Anyway Izuku just told her that he was sorry that he couldn't give me what she deserves.

Mia didn't know what the hell that meant, but she knew that it was the end for them as couple. The last time she her ex was at her friends graduation/birthday party. Izuku was the only guy there and some things led to another, alcohol was involved, and next thing that happens is everyone including her is kissing Izuku. Clothes began to be removed from him and the girls, and I'm sure you can figure what happened next at that party.

Mia smiled at that part of her graduation, but soon shook her head. She needed a story for her job, she was a reporter and the boss wanted everyone to report the awaken of Shadow. Problem is no one knows where he is, he was last seen at the cemetery and then he disappeared.

Mia wonder why he was there, but then she wondered a lot about Izuku. He was a mystery to her…A very hot, ripped, powerful, mysterious bad boy. Oh, what she would do to get a look at those eyes again to see those many, many, many abs.

Mia stopped her drooling when she her vibrated, she wiped her mouth and looked at it. When she read the text she widened her eyes and quickly got up from her seat. She went to her boss's office and quickly opened it, interrupting a meeting between the chief and the best reporters that he has. The reporters glared at her thinking that she was green newbie.

"Mia…"

"I got an interview with Shadow." The boss and the reporters widen their eyes, getting a one on one interview with Shadow is a score that their station could use.

"How you'd get it?" One of the senior reporters asked with jealousy, no one could get one since no knew how to find him. Mia gave him a look of victory and a look that told him that he could suck it.

"I know from high-school, we dated. He wants to do an interview, no holds barred, any question can be asked, and he wants to do it tomorrow. The catch is that I have to do it."

"Deal! Get her whatever she needs and everyone step up the studio. Where just the got interview of the damn decade. Shadow one on one tomorrow." The Boss said with a smile and Mia cheered, tomorrow she was going to get an interview. She should start writing some questions down and get some fan questions, no doubt the people want to know who Izuku is.

* * *

 **The next day**

Everyone was glued to their television, those that were at work or school were watching on their phones. Class 1A was watching in their homeroom, Aizawa had turned the television on to watch the interview. The other classes were doing the same as 1A and were watching the television. The League were in the bar sitting around with the television on was Kurogiri was counting the money, he had made huge score from Bounty Night.

The Family were watching as well from their media room, Espio had decided that they will leave after the interview. The same could be said for Wesker and the other agents of Trinity, those that were still in the HQ were watching the interview that was about to start.

They heard the news yesterday when it broke on social media, Izuku was going to have his first live interview since Bounty Night. That's what everyone has dubbed it, Bounty Night, the night a shadow rose and an empire fell.

Izuku was in his dressing room, his mother was at school and he told her that he will handle everything. The teen was listening to his music when he saw that someone come in, it was Mia.

Izuku smiled when he saw her, she was looking good for herself. Things didn't go the way they wanted, but that was his fault. Mia someone that deserved someone better than him. He was happy that she took this even though it will help her career in the future, she didn't have to take this interview. I mean who wants to interview their ex.

"Hey Mi, you ready?" Izuku asked her, she came in and looked at him.

"Yeah, but before that can we talk." Izuku stared at her and sighed, he was hoping that he wouldn't regret this.

"Sure, what is it? Mia took a deep breath and asked the question that has been on her mind for two years.

"Why did we breakup?" Mia asked fastly, but Izuku heard fine. The teen sighed, he should've known that this was coming, but he was hoping that Mia moved on to someone else.

"Mia, let this go."

"No! I dated you, I put with the strange mumbling of people I never heard of, and I slept with you. The least I **deserve** is why you broke up with me." Mia screamed at him and tears began to appear in her eyes.

"All I wanted from you to love me. That's all I wanted, but then you tell that you can't give me what I deserve. Did...Did do something wrong?" Izuku had enough and hugged her gently, the poor cried into his chest as he rubbed the back of her head. Izuku always did this when Mia was down, it would always help calm her down.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to be with someone better. You deserve someone better." Mia was confused.

"Someone...better? Who's better than you?"

"A lot people in my opinion. I am not what you all see, I don't even know what you all see in me. I'm broken man that is trying to put himself to together piece by piece. You don't deserve a guy like me, a guy with so much baggage. You deserve to be with someone that will give you nothing but his love. That's what I meant that day we broke up." Mia was silent as she took it all in, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Do you still love me?" Mia asked, already knowing the asnwer. Izuku brought her head out of her chest and looked into her eyes that was now the color blue, the color the ocean.

"No." Mia smiled even when she heard that, she got off his chest and wiped her teary eyes. "Mia-"

"It's fine Izuku and it's alright. You were just looking after me...again proving why you're the perfect guy. The interview is going to start soon so we got to go and don't expect it to be easy." Izuku didn't smile when he heard that, he's not a perfect guy.

"I never do, Mia. I never do." Izuku said as he followed her to the area where they will conduct the interview.

"Alright, we are live in 3...2...1!" The camera man gave the signal, the lights darken and everything went to Mia who was sitting a black leather chair with her legs crossed.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mia Yim and I have brought you an exclusive interview with the Ultimate Hero Shadow. Now Izuku Kayama aka Ultimate Hero Shadow has become quite famous in the recent months. He is the son of pro hero Midnight, he has broken record after record in UA, and to add to his already young career he single handedly took down 5 dangerous assassins and defeated Black Mask which led to the destruction of his criminal empire. Still with all these accomplishments people have been asking many questions, but one stands above all. Who is Izuku Kayama? Well now you're about found out, the answers to your question will be answered. Now, without further ado. I present you the one, the only, the Ultimate Hero Shadow!" Mia introduced with excitement as the music started and the cameras went the blue curtains where everyone saw Izuku.

The music that was being played was PnB Rock All these bands, but the verse was Tory Lanez. "Now that…is my song." Scandal said as she began to nodding and moving her body to the beat, she wasn't the only as did Toga and Knockout. Many of the girls did, the women do love PnB Rock.

Izuku took a deep breath and released it, the camera man gave him the signal and he walked out where the cameras went straight to him. The teen had his best smile on him, the smile that can bring a girl to her knees.

When Izuku came out everyone widen their eyes when they saw his new look. "Wow! He looks so hot!" Toga exclaimed jumping up and down, no one could believe his new look. They saw it when he fought Black Mask, but they thought it would last. But here Izuku was in his new look red haired look.

All the girls dropped their jaws when they saw him, he looked even hotter than last time to him. Izuku's red hair was pushed backwards giving him spiky look, he was wearing red/black blazer with a flower design and with no shirt which revealed his chest and some of his new tattoos, he had black jeans with red/black jordan retro 1, and he was wearing his dog tag around his neck.

Izuku walked to the black chair that was in front of Mia, he walked over there and when he got closer Mia got up and hugged him. Once that was done he sat down, when he did the music stopped. The teen leaned back and got comfortable by crossing his legs.

"Welcome to the show, Izuku." Izuku smiled and thanked Mia.

"Thanks for having me, Mia." Mia didn't waste time in getting into the questions, the people wanted to know the truth and they were going to get it.

"Izuku, in the last few months you have taken hero world by storm. You've passed the UA exam with a perfect score, won the entire Sports Festival, beaten Hero Killer: Stain, and now to add to an already impressive list of accolades you destroyed the Black Mask criminal empire. Tell me, did you see all this so early in your career.." Izuku let out a light and answered the question.

"The first two: yes, the second two: no." Mia laughed at the cockiness of Izuku as she asked the next question.

"Tell me who you are? Everyone was taken by surprise when Midnight announced that she had a son, heck I didn't know that she was your mother and we dated." People widen their eyes when they heard Mia said that she and Izuku dated. Nemuri knew of course since she met Mia when the two were still together, she liked her, sad that it didn't work out. She remembers Izuku coming that day little upset, she figured why when he never brought Mia home again.

Izuku had no problem answering the question, in fact it was the question he wanted to hear.

"It was a secret that very few knew about. My mom didn't want the media all over me soon, I understood and I wanted to be invisible so to speak. As for who I am…" Izuku looked away for a moment and then answered the question. "I am...Shadow." Izuku told her and she became curious, she began to ask more questions on the name Shadow. It felt like to her that the name was more than just a hero name.

"Tell me about the name Shadow. What significance does it have to you?" Before answering the question Izuku quickly thought everything through. This was the part he was going to start lying and telling the truth. Some answers would be true and some would be lies.

"Shadow is not some cool name. It's more."

"What do you mean by more? Does it have to do with you past and this man?" Mia pointed to the screen where Izuku Bullseye, it caught him off guard.

"It seems during your pursuit this bullseye capped man appeared. What is your connection to him?" Izuku didn't answer the question, he tightened his hand on the leather chair, but soon relaxed by taking a deep breath.

"His name is Benjamin Poindexeter...that's one of the many names that he uses. I and others know him as Bullseye, my mother's killer." Mia was saddened by that, but she still didn't know that Izuku was adopted.

"This man killed your mother and Midnight's partner in bed." Izuku and Nemuri raised an eyebrow, Inko's partner? Nemuri has shared her bed with women, but not Inko.

"Excuse me?" Izuku asked to be sure what he heard was right.

"Nemuri Kayama, lost your mother and who was also her partner in bed. That is correct right?" Izuku was silent for a minute. He read fan theories on his past, but man did that take the cake. His moms together and having him, wow.

"That's...a good theory and all, but it's wrong. Nemuri Kayama is my mother, but she is not my biological mother. My real name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm the son of Inko and Hisashi Modoriya. My father died when I was young and my mother was murdered by Bullseye. It was changed when Nemuri Kayama adopted me two years ago." Mia was shocked and those that didn't know, were also the same. Izuku had a dark origin and it was only going to get darker as the interview continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mia grabbed his hand and Izuku thanked her, trying to seem like the sympathetic figure. Ochako made a face when Mia made move on Izuku, she didn't like that. Tsu saw the face, but didn't say anything to it. She continued to watch the interview as the next questions were being asked.

"Wait, you said that Nemuri adopted you two years ago and when was your mother killed?"

"My mother was killed when I was four. I watched her get gun down in front of me by Bullseye." Izuku stated sadly and everyone felt for teen. To see that at the age of four is...it's mind blowing.

"Is this how you know this Bullseye man?"

"Unfortunately, but it's deeper than that." Izuku let go of her hand and leaned back, as he recalled what what he was going to say.

"Can you explain this relationship?" Izuku closed his eyes and answered the question.

"Bullseye kidnapped me after killing my mother and I was taken to some place I didn't recognize. When I awoke I saw men suits, they were looking to purchase me a slave." Everyone widen their eyes, but the teachers, Family, and Trinity knew that wasn't true.

Izuku had lied and he did it very damn well. There was no sweat, no hesitation, no signs of a liar. Naomasa was even impressed he using his quirk and he couldn't even tell if what the teen said was a lie.

"Bullseye killed the men, why I don't know? You ever know with him, but he did save me...only to send me to hell for ten years." Izuku lied, but it was half true. Bullseye did send him to hell and from there he fell and fell until he emerged as Shadow.

"Can you talk about this more...hell?" Izuku nodded his head and actually told some truth here.

"I can't tell you what this place is called, but it's hell. A place of darkness, hopelessness, death, it had all. There were others, of course. More children like me, all taken from their homes. This place was something similar to a school...just more darker. They trained us, taught us how to fight, how to hunt, how to survive, how to kill." Mia widen her eyes as did others. Izuku continued his story as he reflected his on his past.

"Bullseye and others like him were the teachers, they would train us everyday. They held nothing back as their lessons were brutal, some children even died. In my opinion those that died are the lucky ones, the ones that survived are the unlucky. Those that survived were rewarded with staying alive and giving **quirks**."

"Quirks? Is that possible?" Izuku nodded his head as he continued and this part is actually true.

"I'm living proof that it is, I was born quirkless and now I have six inside. Quirk implantation is illegal and is a very difficult surgery to perform, but it is possible. Some don't make it because the body can only sustain so much power from the quirks, but there are the few like me that can survive." Mia nodded her head as she got a better understanding of who Izuku was, but she still had to ask one question.

"Did...did you kill anyone?" Izuku was silent for a minute, the silence almost adding a dramatic effect to the question.

"Yes, many in fact." There was a loud gasp from everyone as they heard Izuku continue. "There is blood on these hands," Izuku wiggled his fingers as he continued.

"I have killed many in order to survive, but that's what hell does to you. It breaks you to the point where you will forsake everything that you stand for and do what needs to be done so you can survive. That's how Shadow was born, he was born in hell." Izuku took a deep breath as he continued.

"I became quite good at it, nothing that I'm proud of, but again, survival of the fittest. I began to get notice from the other teachers, they called me Bullseye's favorite student and soon I got noticed from him."

"Is it this father character?"

"Yes, my father." Izuku looked down as he didn't speak almost like his body and mind stopped. He had distance look in his eye and Mia saw this and called out to him. The teen was mind was attacked with flashes of the man that made him the weapon.

"Izuku?" Izuku looked at her and shook his head.

"Apologies. Yes, umm...I'm sorry can we move on to the next question." Mia modded her head, she could tell that there were wounds that Izuku wasn't ready to deal with it. Usually she would press on, but for the sake of her friend her and ex she would let it go.

"Tell me about me about who saved you and what was life was like after?" Izuku smiled and answered the question.

"I was saved two years ago by Midnight, Endeavor, Present Mic, Best Jeanist, and Eraserhead. They saved me and others that were held captive, when I awoke had lost my memories and didn't even know who I was. That was when Midnight decided to adopt me, she had been looking for me ten years prior to that day. As for life...it's been difficult. I try to make it work, but it's a struggle."

"I remember your mother offering you to do therapy sessions, now I can see why." Izuku shrugged his shoulders, he was never one for therapy. He doesn't need someone to tell him what's wrong when he already knows. He a guy with issues... **lots** of issues.

"I don't need therapy, besides I find other ways to help me."

"Such as?" Mia pressed on.

"Working out, smoking, vigilante work, research on cases that have not been solved by cops or pros, reading books to understand the criminal mind, and sometimes pointless sex." Mia nodded her and wrote all that down, Izuku is one of a kind.

"Well go it's good to know I was good for stress." Mia said sarcastically and Izuku looked at her.

"You were more than that." Mia looked up at him to see that loving look in his eyes. "Mi, you were my first girlfriend. You made feel love, a part of myself that I thought was gone forever and sometimes I think it still is. I'll always thank you for that." Mia wiped her eyes when she heard that, she didn't think that she had on impact on him.

"Damn it, I hate you sometimes... **sniff**...You always know what to say to make me feel good and at the same you always make me cry. Last two question and then we can go to the fan questions." Mia said as she and Izuku shared a moment, a moment that they deserve.

"Is there a speical someone in your life?" Izuku looked at Mia curiously, he wouldn't run from the question. Everyone listened to what he had to say including Ochako.

"No. Not because I can't find one, I can. It's just that I don't want them to be with me. This is going to sound crayz, but a girl can do way better than me. Yes, I got the looks, the charm, the powers, everything that a guy can want, but thing is that I'm broken." Izuku could see the shock look on her face and didn't stop there as he put his hands on his head. Eveyone was shocked at what they heard, Nemuri began to tear up as Izuku continued.

"I'm a broken mirror, a mirror that is still trying to put himself together and each piece I put back in place makes me afraid. Afraid of what you may ask, well I'm afraid what I'm going to see when the mirror is complete. Am I going to see a guy who lost it all and is trying to rebuild himself...or am I going to see what the devil made." Izuku sighed and released some air. The studio was silent and nothing could be heard, the teen brought his head back up and rubbed his head.

"Let's move on, shall we." Mia nodded her head and wiped some tears, that was...that was something. Izuku didn't know where that came from, but now the world knows.

"What's next for Izuku after all this?" Izuku leaned back, what is next for him? The teen smiled knowing the answere the question.

"What next is that I continue to get stronger, I continue to learn about my enemies, I continue to fight for those that cannot defend themselves, I can continue to face those that live in the darkness, and I continue to find the ones did this to me and I stop them. That's what's next for Izuku." Mia smiled and nodded, she then looked to the monitor where fan questions appeared.

"Now we will have the fan questions, each of you have a chance to to ask Izuku any question you want and I can see the question pouring in. Let's begin with first from **Emperor of Black and Red Flame** : Rumors say that you're the second coming of All Might. Do you feel that you're ready to on the mantle of the number 1 hero for the future?" Izuku thought about the question then answered.

"Not yet, being the successor to All Might is more than being the number one hero. The more part comes from what All Might stands for, he is the symbol of peace. Our light in the darkness and that is something I don't believe I'm ready for. It is a title that I would be honored to have, but not until I deal with my own demons first."

"Next question comes from **Xaro5** and he has a lot by the looks of it so will only be doing three. First question: During your attacks, you displayed violence and showed no mercy, do you have any basis for that?"

"I know many people and pros have commented on my brutality. Let me make it clear to everyone that is watching. I don't give a damn what you think and how you feel, I make criminals feel the pain of those that they hurt. I don't think the families that buried their loved ones have any problem with my actions, plus when I hit them they know not get back up."

"The second question is: Even though you are only a first year, you managed to achieve victory, how are you able to fight on par with them?" Izuku answered the next question with much honesty.

"I can on par with them because I was trained by the best. I'm a tactician in battle, I find your weakness and then exploit. No hero can fight like me because I have a...certain edge. A edge that heroes can't have and that what makes me better suited to handle most criminals. No one is afraid of a boy scout and I'm know boy scout." Mia brought up the third and final question from the fan.

"What function do those rings on your costume serve?" Izuku actually looked at his rings, he really give a good answer, but he did try his best.

"My rings are more than a fashion statement, they help with me my powers. As I said earlier that implantation is dangerous and could kill someone, these rings keep my powers in check." It was half lie and truth, but Izuku thought that it was enough to get by.

"The next question comes from **LucklessBlock86**. His first question is: What did you see both times you died? Is there actually a god?" Izuku smirked at the question and then answered it.

"I didn't see much, besides I don't think god likes me so much. I mean why keep sending me back down when I've died twice. I think he wants me to stay on the earth as my punishment, no heaven for me." Izuku laughed at his own joke as the next question was asked.

"What is your opinion on how UA/the world is reacting to your actions?"

"Heh...my opinion is that the world doesn't like change. You have a bunch of grumpy old people mad at the youth for taking more action. Times are changing, that means heroes and villains. Heroes are getting younger and younger while villains are getting more dangerous and deadly. " Mia asked the final question.

"Bullseye mentioned someone named AFO, based off of the knowledge that All Might is the symbol of peace, would this AFO be the Kingpin?" Izuku liked this question and had thought about before the interview.

"I don't have a lot of information on this AFO, but I did read about a man that ruled crime as a king. So it could be possible that AFO was the first kingpin of crime and since his defeat by All Might many such as Black Mask have been eyeing to sit on the throne."

"Next we have **Gunther in a hat**. What do you call that transformation during the final battle with Black Mask when your hair turned red and what does this new look mean." Izuku smiled and waved a hand into his hair. The monitor went the scene when Izuku changed into his new red form.

"Well Kaioken is taken." Everyone laughed at the joke. "I think I'll call it... **Chaos Cowl**. It means I'm getting stronger and yes the red hair is now permanent. I'm starting to get used to it."

"I personally like it. Now the final and last questions from **Rapidtiger124**. What makes you more qualified to fight criminals more than the heroes and cops that have been on the job longer? What do have to say to all the criminals after watching Bounty Night? What do you have to say to all to everyone that is just a hater? " Izuku smiled, he really liked these.

"The first question is already answered if you go back and watch the interview. I'm more qualified because unlike the rest of the heroes including All Might. I know how they think and I'm not just talking psychologically. I'm in the darkness, in the abyss. The place that All Might and the rest of the heroes sent the boogymen and monsters that sleep under your bed, that's where I'm in. A place that no hero can go unless they seen true hell and experience true pain."

"The second:For criminals I would say think twice before pulling that trigger. Think twice before kidnapping that girl. Think twice before planting that bomb. Think twice about all your decisions, I mean really think about it. Look at all the possible variables that would come from your decision. If you thought about it and act on it then I'm coming for you. Not All Might, not Endeavor, not Hawks, not the cops, **me**!" Izuku tone got darker as he continued.

"I will find you. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. There is no where you can run and nowhere that you can hide from. Every time you look over your shoulder, you will have a feeling. A feeling that will be in your stomach, a feeling that silver down your spine like a snake. That feeling is **fear**. Fear is what will haunt you, fear is what will lead me to you, fear is what will make your mistake, fear is me. That is what I have to say to criminals." Izuku got up from the up from the seat and looked into his camera that was directly on him.

"As for the second question, I have this to say. For all the old pros, cops, and suites that want to control to me and tell me what do. Hear me, cause I'm only saying this. Pick up your ball and do the job by protecting them. **If not, then get** **the fuck out the way of people who will do it**." Everyone in synched did a spit take when Izuku said, the teen then left the studio. Did he get what he wanted, who knows? But now he doesn't care, not now anyway. All that matters now is destroying Trinity. That is something that both Izuku and Shadow can agree on.

* * *

 **With the Warriors**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic was laughing at what Shadow said during the interview, it was priceless to him as he called out of the so called heroes. "Whew...Damn, Shadow. Tell them how you really feel." Amy decided to knock some sense into him by literally knocking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Sonic looked to his sister as she and the other four warriors were all on top of the snowy mountain somewhere north. A place that Espio found to do their training, Sonic just wished that it was somewhere warmer. "Burrr...It's freezing. Amy want to warm up with big hug." Sonic pleaded as his arms were wrapped around his body to keep warm.

"Vibrate yourself." Amy told him and Sonic laughed at the sentence, god he was so immature. Sonic did take the advice and began to heat his body vibrating his body.

"Alright, it's time." Espio said as he got up from the ground and looked at his siblings. "Blink has set up not far from here, she will monitor if anything goes wrong." The four nodded, they were ready to take off the rings. "Iron sharpen's iron, while sibling sharpens sibling." Espio said as he took off the left ring.

"You get that from fortune cookie, fortune cookie?" Sonic asked as he took his right ring, heard Espio let a loud groan. It's going to be long training trip.

"He's saying that even though Shadow is gone, he still is training us." Sliver answered the for ninja, Amy didn't care. She just wanted to be somewhere warm like Sonic.

"That is all good and wise, but you couldn't pick an island with a sun and ocean." Espio groaned again and this Sliver sweat dropped.

"Just take off your damn rings." Espio told them as he took off the final ring and so did the others.

"Aw yeah, Rings Off!" Sonic yelled as his rings were now off and fell to the ground. Blink who was a good distance away watched as five golden pillars of light shot up into the sky. She watched as the those pillars of light soon changed into different colors. The colors were blue, purple, pink, green. The training has become for the warriors, now let's see how strong they become when they return to the final.

* * *

 **Trinity HQ**

Wesker finished watching the interview with a smile, his son was always good at lying. He could lie with the best with them, he would know since he is the one that trained him and he learned from the best.

"Controlling the narrative, very good my son." Wesker said as he walked to a secret room in his office, he walked into his room where he held all the ancient artifacts.

The man chairman continued walking to he came to the metallic wall and he gave an order. "Open." Wesker command and the wall slid open to reveal an elevator. The chairman walked in and then gave another order.

"Bullseye, bring Maria and yourself to my office at once." Wesker told a communicator as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and the man walked out, he entered a large open room with nothing in it.

Wesker brought himself to the near center and looked at the ground where cage was at. Wesker looked at the ground and that's when a voice spoke to him. "How long have I been here?" The young voice spoke and Wesker replied.

"10 months, impressive." Wesker said as he waved his hand, the bars went away and the platform began to lift. As the platform was risen to Wesker level, the man could see a teen chained to the floor.

When the lift came to a stop Wesker was now looking at a teen with no shirt, wearing black shorts, with black hair with a blue/grey highlight, green silted eyes, white skin, and a face that is identical to Izuku.

"Is it time, father?" Wesker nodded his head and released the chains with a press of a button.

"Before that, show me your control." Wesker demanded from the Izuku look alike and the teen opens his left hand. That is where Wesker saw black mist come out and soon shoot out into the ceiling, the mist covering the lights in pure darkness.

"Very good, **Mephiles**." Mephiles stopped the power and looked at his father. "You are now ready, my son. Much has changed since you've been away. The Family has betrayed us, Shadow has betrayed us." Mephiles nodded his head, understanding what was being told as the chairman continued to speak.

"You and my daughter will be the new cell team under my direct command. It is now time for you to enter the game."

"What of my **twin**? What of my brother, Shadow?" Wesker began to walk away to the elevator with Mephiles behind him.

"Shadow is lost, as a father I'm hoping that he will see reason and come back to us. But if not, you will kill him and Team Dark." Mephiles nodded his head and answered his father.

"Understood, father." The elevator doors opened and both father and son stepped in. It soon began to take them up to meet with Bullseye and Maria.

Bullseye was in the office of the chairman, he was sitting in one of the chairs bored. He's been training Maria and the girl was a fast learner, in fact she took it all in very quickly. Almost like she was born for this life. That brought a sick smile on his face, Maria he was here next to him and back from the dead.

He took a glance at the female teen and saw her watching the interview on a tablet. Her eyes cold and emotionless, a true far cry from whom she used to be. Maria was everything to Shadow and now she's...a changed person. A woman with **hate** , **scorn** , **anger** , **rage** , and most of all a **broken heart**.

Soon the two saw wall open and reveal the chairman. "Took you long..." Bullseye paused for when he saw the second person exit the room. There he saw Mephiles for the first time and he looked to the chairman with a look that screamed what the fuck.

"Marai, meet the second member of Team Black. Meet your brother **Hisashi** , codename Mephiles." Maria narrowed her eyes at Mephiles and the teen did the same with his own green silts. Maria looked at her father and he nodded his head, there would be no arguing.

"The third member?" Maria asked in cold tone, something else that was new.

"Dr. Gero has the third-"

"Sorry to cut you off boss, but we have a problem." Wesker and others looked at Bullseye who had a look of displeasure on him. Finding out about Mephiles was one and delivering the news would be the second.

"Amazo has been taken. Camera's caught Bane, Onyx, and a third member with them." Wesker was silent, but the three could tell that he was seething.

"Gero?" Wesker asked hardly and Bullseye answered him.

"On his way back. Want me to deal with him?" Bullseye asked and Wesker shook his head, the other plans for the good doctor.

"I will deal with Gero...personally. As for the third member-"

"Forgive me father for interrupting, but I have a solution." Wesker looked to his resurrected daughter to hear her solution.

"I don't want a machine on my team, I will deal with him…" Maria glared at Mephiles, but soon returned her eyes to her father. "I want to choose my third member and I already have someone."

"Who?" Bullseye asked, for some reason this didn't sit well with him.

" **Weapon 11**." Bullseye probably for the first time panicked, he knew what that weapon was and knew how dangerous it was.

"Hell no! Absolutely not! There is no way you are-"

"Very well."

"What!?" Bullseye looked at Wesker like he was crazy, he couldn't believe that he would unleashed that thing. "Are you crazy!? You know how dangerous that thing is...Wait I thought you destroyed him!"

"I kept him in cryofreeze." Wesker told him and Bullseye grabbed his head, he couldn't believe that they were going to do this. Yet it happened as Wesker led the two to where this weapon was. Bullseye sat in the chair by himself and took off his hat, he rubbed a hand through his buzz cut hair.

"This is not going to end well us." Bullseye spoke anonymously as he continued to sit in the chair.

Wesker led both Maria and Mephiles to a lab where many pod laid, the two looked to see them on the side. There were many of them all cylinder pods with ice covered all over them, they turned to their father and saw looking directly ahead where another pod stood.

This pod was much larger and covered with ice, it looked to be here much longer than the rest. Maria, Mephiles, and Wesker stood in front of the pod and Wesker went to the computer. He entered the passcode and opened the pod. Soon the three saw the pod begin to warm up, the ice began to melt and the frost began to lift off of the name pod. The three saw the name and saw what it said.

 **Weapon 11: Project Nemesis**

The name of weapon was revealed and soon it opened to reveal what was inside. A large monstrous figure opened its lone single eye on the left side. "Hello, Nemesis." Maria playfully greeted this weapon with a smile. The final team member of Team Black has been revealed and now the cell is complete. Maria, Mephiles, and now Nemesis.

How will world react this new cell team? How will the Family react? How will Shadow react? Find out next season in Izuku the Ultimate Weapon.

 **Chapter 32: The Finals**


	32. Chapter 32: Finals

**AN: Hey peeps, welcome to a new chapter and welcome to season 3. I am going to do the two hero movie, but not right now. I just want to get this season started with. Anyway things are going to pick up in this arc and set the tone for the story going forward. Get ready and buckle up cause things are about to go down.**

 **Reviews**

Shonaku: Welcome, I hope that never happens again.

yogaratw607: Nemesis is going to be something interesting in this story.

Emperor of Black and Red Flame: Welcome and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **That's it for reviews, there were not a whole lot. Anyway if you have questions you know what to do.**

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

Chapter 32: The Finals

She was walking down a path in a lush green forest, she was holding someone's hand. She looked and saw a red haired individual with matching red eyes. She smiled when he turned his head to look at her, his smile made her feel so safe and protected. As the two kept walking they reached an open area where the full moon was above them and shined in the night sky.

The moon and stars gave light to the dark sky and it was so peaceful to them to just watch the illuminated sky. As they watched the sky she brought her head to his shoulder and spoke. "Deku," Izuku looked to the voice of the girl that was leaning on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Izuku asked her as he put his arm around her waist to make her more comfortable.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ochako asked with a blush on her face, she was glad that her head was on his shoulder so he wouldn't have to see it. Izuku smiled at her and brought her head out so he could see her beautiful round face.

"Do you like me?" Izuku nodded his head and it made Ochako blush some more.

"Do you like me?" Izuku asked back with a smile that melted her heart.

"I-I-I...I think so." Ochako stuttered and the teen grabbed her chin. Ochako widened her eyes as Izuku brought her close to his face.

" Then I need to correct something. I don't like you...I love you." Izuku whispered in a loving tone and brought her lips to his. The kiss shocked Ochako, but she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the kiss. The kiss was unlike anything that she could imagine, too bad it came to an end when she heard a loud alarm.

 ***Beep! Beep! Beep!*** Ochako opened her eyes when she heard her alarm, she was laying face down on the pillow and making out with it. "Huh...Oh!" Ochako sat up and when the memories of her dream came back to her. A blush came on her face as she brought her hands to her face and made herself float.

' _I kissed Deku! Well...it was in a dream, but I still kissed him! What I was thinking!?'_ The gravity girl screamed as the images of the dream kept reappearing in her mind. The setting, the full moon, the shining stars, and the feel of Izuku's strong, but gentle hands around her cheeks as they kissed.

Ochako had steam coming out of her ears as she came down to her bed, the love sick girl shook her head. She was hoping that she would forget it, but that would be pretty hard for her when she was going to the same place as the teen.

Izuku was coming back to school today, it would be the first time he's been back to UA since Bounty Night. It would also be the first time since anyone has seen him in person, who knows maybe when she gets a chance she could show him the new moves that she learned from Gunhead. She blushed again at what she just said, it might be a long day for her.

* * *

 **With Izuku**

The teen twisted and turned while shirtless in bed, the dreams he was having were very vivid and real. More memories were returning to him and each night it was getting harder and harder for him to sleep.

"Ma...Marai...I...I l-love…"Izuku red eyes snapped opened and he leaned up from the bed. The teen was breathing hard as he moved his legs to the side, he sighed and got up.

' _Another one with Maria, those are starting to become consistent. More of my older memories are returning, could this be a sign that I'm becoming whole again. If so then it won't be long till I remember everything that I did. Then what do I do? I can't make a move on Trinity for many reasons, one: I don't know where they are and two: I need an army.'_ Izuku got dressed for school, but as he thought he looked at his rings.

' _My brothers, my team, my family. I need them. They are the only ones that can help me...but I need to find them and I have no idea where they are. Not only that Bullseye said that they have been monitoring me, they know about friends and their parents. If I stay…"_

Izuku didn't finish the sentence. He knew where it might lead and he thinks he is leaning more on the decision everyday. The decision to leave this life behind and find his family. That decision will force Izuku to become a vigilante, a criminal, and worst of all he will break his mother's heart.

The teen sighed, he didn't want to do that, but he may have too. Trinity has exposed themselves more in the last few months than they did the last two years. Bullseye even said that's only a matter of time before Wesker shows himself. That's an obvious sign that something big is about to go down. The question now is: When will it happen?

Izuku decided to put away these thoughts and make his way outside the house, he got on his new bike that had the name Black Rose on it. This technically wasn't the original Black Rose, this was the second version. It's not great, it's not good, but it will do.

Izuku will make it better though and now with the money he received from Bullseye he will be able to make upgrades. Izuku revved up the bike and began to make his way too UA.

* * *

 **At UA**

Midnight was in a conference meeting with the rest of the teachers, she was sitting next to Aizawa who was next to Present Mic. Nezu sat at the head of the table with All Might next to him. All of them were discussing the finals for Class 1A, they knew that they would have a written exam and that would be fine. Problem is the second part which is the physical exam.

The teachers were in debate on what to do with the students…well, one student and that student is none other than her son. Izuku was the problem, everyone else was fine. All Might had decided that they staff fight the students to teach them teamwork and prepare them for the villains, but the thing is that Izuku could easily take each of them down if they weren't named All Might and Eraserhead.

"I'll take on Izuku." Aizawa told them and everyone looked at them. Nezu was going to say something, but All Might beat him to it.

"No, Aizawa. Izuku will defeat you. I will fight him." Aizawa eyes glowed, he wanted to take Izuku and show just how good he is in the martial arts.

"You just want to fight him because he said that he could beat you in hand to hand combat." Mic had a point and Aizawa knew it, he just grumbled and Nezu decided to intervene.

"I have a solution everyone." All the staff looked to the strange animal to hear what he had to say. "I believe the best course of action is for Izuku to fight All Might…" Toshinori nodded his head and was about to get up to leave, but Nezu was not done.

"He should fight All Might and one other." All Might and everyone else raised an eyebrow at Nezu, they saw his smile. The mouse thing had a plan and he was going to see it through. "Katsuki will team up with Momo and Shoto. Those three will take on Eraserhead and another as well, I've had made a call with an old friend for those three."

"But what about Izuku?" Nemuri asked and Nezu leaned back and told her his plan.

"Izuku has defeated many powerful individuals. The Nomu, Stain, Deathstroke, Copperhead, Deadshot, Electricutioner, and Black Mask. Everyone he has gone up against has fallen to him, and I truly believe even you, Toshinori, can't beat him...alone." Nezu stood on the table as he announced the partner and opponent for Izuku.

"That's why this morning I made a call to an associate of ours and asked to come to final exams for the students. When I told him the reason he would be there, he was more than excited to assist us."

"Who did you call?" All Might asked and everyone heard the door open. They turned their heads and widened their eyes at who they were looking at.

"You!" Present Mic screamed and Nezu decided to come again.

"Izuku will fight both All Might and...Endeavor, and he will do it alone." Endeavor fully stepped into the conference in a blue suit, but that not all for behind him was none other than Gang Orca.

"And Gang Orca?" Aizawa asked, he had feeling though when he realized that he was fighting three of his students.

"Gang Orca will be assisting you against Katsuki, Momo, and Shoto. Now, since that is all set you are all now free to leave. Class will be starting soon and none of you should be late." Nezu spoke gently and walked across the table to the exit. Everyone else soon left and Endeavor had some words to say to All Might.

"All Might," The flame hero called to his rival and All Might hesitantly looked at him. Even though the two are on the same side against Trinity, that didn't mean that they were friends.

"Yes, Enji?"

"When you fight the boy, do yourself a favor and **don't get in my way**." Enj told him sternly and after that he left the number one hero to himself in the room. All Might watched him leave and sighed, some things never changed. All Might didn't leave just yet as he grabbed his phone from his pocket dialed a number.

"Toshinori," The voice said and All Might took a seat in the room, this was going to be a long and interesting conversation.

"Nighteye, it's been a long time." All Might started awkwardly, Sir Nighteye was his former sidekick. It had been years since they had seen each other and now Nighteye wanted to talk. All Might knew it was about Izuku and knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Indeed it has." Nighteye replied stoically, he was not here to reminisce about the old times that he and All Might shared. Those days were in the past and are going to stay in the past. What he wants to talk about is the present and the future surrounding one person and that person is Izuku.

"You gave him OFA." All Might could tell from his former sidekick's voice that he did not like his decision. Nighteye wanted one person to have OFA and that is his protege **Lemillion**. All Might was defiant when he said that he would choose the successor and he has not regretting his decision.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Are you insane!? This boy is not worthy to have that power! He is reckless, dangerous, ruthless, and will destroy us all." All Might didn't like how Nighteye was talking about Izuku.

"I know that he is rough-"

"Know you don't, that boy is going to kill us all. **I saw it**!" All Might widened his eyes when he heard that. Nighteye saw it? Could he have seen a possible future with Izuku doing bad? All Might looked to the door and brought a hand to his mouth so he could keep his conversation silent.

"What do you mean?" All Might asked, he couldn't believe that he even asked that. This was his student, his chosen successor. A boy he looks at as his own son, a feeling that All Might never had. Nighteye sighed as he told All Might what he saw in his vision, a sight that he won't be able to forget anytime soon.

"I saw him Toshinori, him and others. I don't know who they were, but I could see one of them was Izuku and it was him with his red hair. They were seven in total, all of them had those rings on their wrist. But that's not all."

"What else did you see?" All Might had feeling he would regret asking that decision and boy did he.

"I saw the world destroyed. Bodies everywhere, a blinding flash of light, and everyone just disappeared. At the center of it was the boy." All Might didn't say anything for while, he simply just took in what Nighteye told him. Was there possibly that Izuku could do this? All Might shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking this.

"Nighteye, I will handle Izuku. Goodbye." All Might quickly hung up the phone and left the room, but what Nighteye told him did not leave his mind.

' _Did I make the wrong choice? Sensei, I could use him for some guidance right now._ ' The pro thought as he made his way to his office, he will have a talk with Izuku about everything that has happened.

Izuku stopped the bike and looked at the school, it felt months since he's been back here. It felt strange to him, for some reason or another he didn't want to go in. Why? He doesn't know, but today he just doesn't want to deal with it. He did change his mind though when he saw a certain round face girl walking through the school gate.

Izuku gained a small smile on his face when he saw enter the school, seeing Ochako made him feel so calm and just made everything go away. Is this what love is? Is this what Ochako makes him feel? If it is he likes it...a lot. The teen sighed and turned off his bike, it was time to head in.

Izuku got off and began to walk to the gate, he saw that the new security was added and by new he saw the cameras. Guess Nezu took the teen's advice. Izuku walked in and when he did everything stopped. All the students that were talking, hanging out, or in their lockers, all of them just stopped when they saw Izuku.

Izuku looked at the eyes, he saw wonder, he saw astonishment, he fans since some even had his shirts...shirts that he was not getting paid to advertise. He saw it all, but he didn't care. He just kept walking.

The teen began to walk to his classroom as he was walking everyone's eyes still followed him, they began to whisper about him as he passed by. Izuku just kept walking and not caring about what the whispers were. He expected that some were good and some were bad, but even he was caught off guard when he saw students beginning to clap.

Izuku stopped walking and saw that everyone was clapping for him, he even saw some familiar faces like Mei, Shinso, Pony, and Kendo in the crowd. Izuku never felt like this, this appreciating feeling.

It felt good, he won't lie about that. The teen didn't say anything, but he did give them a knowing nod. The nod saying that he thanked them, but he doesn't do this the money, the fame, or even the appreciation. He does this because it's right and that's the only reason he needs.

Izuku eventually made it to his classroom door, he opened it and stepped inside. When he was inside he was immediately tackled by some of his classmates. "IZUKU/DEKU!" MIina, Togu, Minoru, Sato, Denki, and Ochako all tackled him when he stepped in. Izuku was caught off guard that he was taken to the ground.

"Guys...I need air." Izuku told them all, but they didn't listen. They just continue to hug him. "Ok, I guess the ground is comfortable." Izuku just sighed in defeat as he realized that his friends were not let him go anytime soon and besides he liked that Ochako was next to him.

"Deku," Izuku saw Katsuki and he saw the frown on his face. A frown that soon turned into a smirk. "You look like a tomato."

"Haha...By the way did Jeanist give you any hair gel." That ticked Katsuki off and made everyone laugh since they all saw Katsuki's with his new cut.

"How are you feeling Izuku?" Momo asked in her worry motherly tone.

"I'm fine, just wish that I could get off the ground." Everyone got the message and decided to let Izuku up. The teen got and brushed some dirt off the ground, he then turned to the rest of his classmates where he saw the looks on their faces.

They all had looks of pity, something that Izuku hated. He never wanted someone's pity, he lived with his mistakes and decisions. There is nothing that they can do to change that and Izuku was about to tell them.

"Alright, I have no doubt that all of you saw the interview and saw my fights. Listen I don't want your pity and I don't want your sympathy. What's done is done and all I can do with my life is move forward." That last part was a lie, moving on is something that Izuku may never be able to do.

"But-" Mina started, but Izuku cut her off.

"But nothing and let it go. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads and Izuku made his way to his desk where he saw followers and get well cards. "Who put these here?" Izuku asked aloud as he opened one of the cards. Jiro was the one that answered when she saw him open one.

"Just about everyone, students both 1B, General Studies, and Support all came by to deliver some gifts. They didn't know when you would see them so that they kept adding more and more."

Izuku read the card and saw that it was written by someone in the general studies course.

' _Dear, Izuku. I want to thank you for what you did in Hosu. I have...had a cousin that lived in the city, she died two years ago. She went kidnapped and raped, when the men were arrested they got off like it was nothing. Later I found out that those men were part of Black's Mask crew. I hated that man and that city for letting my sister die. Now when I saw you stand up to them it gave me hope to, hope that I can stand up against the corrupt. I am working in the general studies course to become a prosecutor. I want to put the corrupt behind bars and I hope you're there with me. Thank you again, Ultimate Hero Shadow.'_

After Izuku got done reading the letter he had a smile on his face, that was...that was something. "What did it say?" Shoto asked and Izuku just looked at the card.

"Nothing." Izuku brushed it off and put the card back in the pile, he has to get rid of all of these so he can work. Izuku activated his cowl and grabbed all the gifts. He closed his eyes and disappeared, when he appeared he turned off his power.

"Deku, what did you do with all the gifts?" Ochako asked as Izuku took his seat in his now cleared desk.

"I sent them home." Izuku lied, he didn't send them home. He sent them to the dumpster, he didn't serve them. Not him, not him at all. He's not a hero, he's not a villain, he's really unsure what he is, but he knows his purpose. He's someone that is going to kill two dangerous men and that is all he needs.

' _I wonder what they would think if they knew what I truly am?'_ Izuku thought in a dark humorous way, he knows the answer. The answer would apply to his friends, they look at him with pity, but when they found out and they will find out they will give him the looks of fear. Izuku closed his eyes again and this Katsuki decided to speak.

"You good?" Izkuku answered him quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katsuki nodded his head hesitantly, but nodded nonetheless. He could see that there was something wrong, but he hoped that Deku wouldn't do something that he would regret.

The homeroom doors opened and Aizawa stepped in with in his juice box in hand, he saw that everyone was seated and quiet which was strange till he saw the reason. "Izuku, welcome back."

"Miss me." Izuku said sarcastically and Aizawa just shook his head.

"Not really." Izuku chuckled as Aizawa went to the desk and sat some papers down. "Alright, the finals are coming up and those of you that are failing need to bring your grades up. As for Izuku you-"

"I know I need to do some work the last few days...by the way here's that." Izuku flashed to the desk and dropped off his make up work and then flashed back to his desk.

"And study for the final, but I'm not worried about the exam." Aizawa just went on after that, he honestly expected Izuku to pass the written exam. He's a straight A student, ranked number 1 in the class, and has not failed a test.

"Alright then, then the finals are this Friday. I hope you all have been studying because the finals are going to be sharp tomorrow morining. Now get to class." When Aizawa left most of the students began to panic that their finals are tomorrow.

"Oh shit! I'm going to fail." Both Denki and Jiro yelled together as Mina joined them.

"Aw...too bad that you guys don't study." Minoru spoke relaxedly, he was a well rounded student which was a surprise to the class. Guess the pervert has a brain in that grape shaped head of his.

"What are we going to do!?" Mina shouted and Momo decided to give an idea.

"I can help tutor you all."

"Study party at Momo house." Izuku said aloud, the idea was good and it would help everyone that was struggling get better. Momo though blushed at the idea of having a party, she was actually excited.

"Oh, that is a great idea. I called my mother later today to prepare the hall. What kind of tea do you all like and is their type of bread that you are allergic to?" Everyone looked at Momo, they began to expect from words such as tea, hall, and crumpets that Momo lived a...well, expensive life. Izuku and Shoto didn't look at Momo, Izuku knew that she was rich and Shoto didn't care. Same could be said for Katuki, though the teen didn't care about much expect his friend.

"Then it's settled, we are all going to go to Momo's house after school to study and we are going to behave. Right, Minoru?" Izuku put a hand on the perverted boy's shoulder and he began to shake.

"Yes, sir." Izuku gave him one of those creepy smiles that promised pain if he disobeyed. Minoru got the message and it was settled.

Study Party at Momo's house. As they began to walk out of their rooms Izuku felt someone watching him, he turned to look down the hallway where he saw a tall blonde man with a smile on his face. Izuku became curious, but before he could say anything All Might appeared out of nowhere in his buff form and grabbed him.

All Might took Izuku to the nurses room where they could speak alone. "Warn me next time." Izuku told him as he got out of gripes and sat on the couch with his arms crossed. All Might sat on the other side and de-buffed, the man looked at his new student. He was taking the new look, it would take some time to get used to.

"Why did you bring me here?" Izuku asked, he was getting right to the point.

"We need to talk?" All Might replied back and Izuku now became curious.

"About what? What happened?" All Might sighed and rubbed his sunken eyes as he began to tell Izuku what has been bothering him and the others.

"Izuku your actions have begun to get notice from a group of people that me, your mother, and Nezu would like to avoid."

"Who? The governments?" Izuku asked, he never liked the suits. He doesn't like being told what to do, he had enough of that in Trinity. All Might shook his head and began to explain.

"No...well, not exactly the world government, but the hero government." All Might saw the look of pure confusion on his student's face and began to explain.

"The Hero Tribunal." Izuku widened his eyes and grabbed his head, images began to hit him. Images of him on a battlefield with bodies everywhere, trucks that had the word GUN all over it, and a man that could control ice.

"Izuku! Izuku!" All Might called to him and the teen put his hand up to calm him, he was going to be fine, but he did need a minute to relax.

"I'm fine, just caught off guard. You said the Hero Tribunal are not happy with me. Who or what are they?" All Might's face became grim and the teen could see it, whoever these people are All Might didn't like them maybe even feared them.

"The Hero Tribunal are a council of seven former pro's that were one of the very first hero teams ever assembled. They are powerful for each of them were all members of the Top Ten list. When they retired they created the Tribunal to govern the pros, they tend to leave us alone, but there are times when they interfere. Times such as when a powerful that needs to be defeated or even killed, others are when a hero kills someone."

"So why the fear?" Izuku asked, All Might folded his hands and leaned his head on it.

"There are two reasons. One is because of their private hero army that is called the Hounds of Justice and soldiers they lead called GUN. Reason two is because the Tribunal methods tend to be questionable.

"Questionable how?" All Might began to tell Izuku about the grim methods that Tribunal use against their enemies.

"They will threaten anyone that has a connection with their target, whether it be wife, husband, or even children. Torture, blackmail, things-"

"Tactics." All Might looked at Izuku and saw his blank look.

"Their tactics that I know how to use very well. So this Tribunal is bad news." All Might nodded his head and Izuku leaned back on the couch.

It's starting to seem that battles are surrounding him all over, the League, Trinity, Bane, and now the Tribunal. It's starting to weigh on him and now that even more of a reason for him to leave and go find his brothers and sisters.

"Then I'll deal with it when the time comes." Toshinori nodded, but he didn't like that Izuku had said he would deal with it. He was hoping for a we, he's been seeing the signs that Izuku is becoming more of a lone wolf.

"Izuku, know that you have allies that will help you." Izuku smiled and nodded, he got up to leave, but All Might stopped by grabbing his hand. The sensei was not done with his student.

"There is something else that we discuss and it's about OFA." Izuku sat down and listened, he might as well tell All Might about Nana.

"Yeah, I have gotten more control of it and I spoke with Nana." All Might sunken eyes widened, his student spoke with his former sensei.

"Wh-What!? Wh-What did she say? Did she mention me?" Izuku shook his head with disappointed All Might, but he did get weirded out by the teen's next statement.

"No, she didn't do that, but she did mention that she and I share a costume fetish." All Might cocked his head to the side in confusion and looked at his student. A look that said you have a fetish for costumes.

"No comment on me, but she did mention she also had a husband that passed away." All Might now bowed his head in sadness and Izuku could tell that he knew who this man was.

"Did you know the husband?" All Might sadly nodded his head and he leaned back. It was time to Izuku about himself, Nana, and the creation of OFA.

"Izuku, it's time you know the story about the creation of OFA. It-"

"It was created by a man named AFO, he is a man that can create and steal quirks. AFO created OFA and gave it to his little brother who was against him. This little brother already had that quirk that allowed him to stockpile power and energy. When the brother died he passed it on to someone else and they passed it on, thus the OFA cycle began. How do I know all of this?" Izuku asked himself in shock as he grabbed his head. All Might had the pure look bewilderment on his face, everything that Izuku said was spot on. He didn't mess up.

The man looked at his student and could tell that he was told all of this by someone, but who? Who could know about OFA and AFO? It then hit All Might, the day after the pros saved Izuku. Smoker said that Trinity knew about his weakness and they knew about AFO. He feared that they may have known about OFA, but to hear Izuku speak about the quirks they way he did confirmed his theory. Trinity knows about his quirk and this just made things a whole lot harder.

"Izuku," The teen looked at his sensei as he spoke to him with a serious face. "Did any of the OFA users tell you this? Maybe Nana did?" Izuku shook his head and now it officially confirmed his theory, they know. The question is now: How many of them know and who could've told them?

"Izuku, I want you to head to class." Izuku looked unsure, but followed his mentor's advice. Before he left he looked back at All Might and saw that he had a contemplated look on his face. Izuku then left and went to join the rest of the class. All Might had decided to not tell Izuku about what Nighteye, it was best dealt with at another time.

* * *

 **With The Family**

Everyone was in the media watching doing nothing, some of the family members were watching Tv and others were just looking around. There was a depressing tone in their air since their leaders were not here, they hoped for their return soon, but have yet to hear anything from Blink.

Blaze in particular was hit the most since the young woman was lying on the couch with a storm cloud over her head. A depressed look was on her face since she didn't have her Sliver around her and everyone could see it. Blaze and Silver were truly in love with each other, some would call their relationship strange and some would call it romantic. Blaze doesn't care what you call it, all she cares about is that you know that Silver is hers and no one else's.

Everyone wondered when they would return, but they didn't have to wait long any longer as a portal appeared on the wall and the Family turned towards the portal with anticipating eyes. They all saw Blink step out first and then Amy stepped in first. They all widened their eyes when they saw the changes to her, her clothes were shredded revealing much of her skin, her muscles had increased, and her hair was glowing in bright pink color.

Next was Espio and the ninja had changed drastically as well. Espio's hair like Amy's was glowing in a purple color, his muscles had expanded, a purple aura covered his body, and his eyes were glowing purple.

After Espio it was Sliver and the teen was much like his brother and sister, his clothes were shredded revealing his chest and making his lover drool at his abs. Silver hair was glowing in silver coloring, a green aura surrounded his boy, his green eyes glowed, and his muscles expanded. The last one was Sonic and his new look transformation took everyone by surprise.

Sonic stepped in and looked just like his brothers and sister, the teen was a mess, but they could also see how much stronger he had become. Sonic hair was glowing blue, he had blue lighting appearing around his body, his muscles expanded, and his eyes glowed blue. They looked stronger, they looked powerful, they felt powerful. It seems this training trip that the Warriors took paid off.

"When do I fight Shadow?" Espio asked as he powered down, forgetting to say hello to his siblings. He wanted to test his new found strength against his brother and finally prove that he is the strongest in the martial arts.

"UA is planning a camp field trip, that will be the best time." Espio nodded and left disappeared from everyone. The Family widened their eyes at this new technique while the Warriors just smiled. That technique was very similar to the Flash Step.

"Yeah, we got upgrades." Sonic said tiredly as he passed out on the floor and fell asleep. They were also tired from their trip and very exhausted from learning to control their new found powers. Knuckles grabbed and tossed him over his shoulder, he told everyone that he would take him to his bed. Amy went to bed as well, she decided that she needed some rest.

"I'll see you guys later." Amy said and waved goodbye as she followed the muscle man of Team Sonic.

"She's right, it's best if...we all...get some sleep." Sliver began to fall to the ground, but his lover caught him. She began to rub his head and help him to sleep, her Sliver had returned and now he and the Warriors were stronger than before. It seems it won't be long now before they get their brother back and then they take the fight to Wesker.

* * *

 **With Izuku and Class 1A**

The class was waiting outside of Momo's place with widened eyes and shocked expressions. Why you may ask? Well, it's because the woman's house was the size of the school, maybe bigger and let's not forget the massive and huge lawn that could be turned into a national park.

"* **Whistle** * I know Momo is rich, but damn." Izuku said shocked and yes, even he was surprised to see the large and massive house. Denki looked to the left to see that gated fences go out view and then he looked to the right to the same gated fences that went out view.

"I feel underdressed, should we go back and change?" Mina asked as everyone began to wonder the same. They were about to enter high class and they wanted to look presentable.

Izuku saw the nervousness of his friends, the only ones that were not were Shoto and Katsuki. The reason for that is because Shoto is used to this kind of thing from being Endeavor's son and Katsuki just doesn't care.

"Guys, relax. This Momo, she may live an aristocrat life, but at the end of the day she is still our friend and class vice president. No matter how rich she is, it's still Momo." Everyone felt better after and began to walk in as the gates opened.

Even with Izuku words it did get harder to say relax as they entered the mansion, they were in a large and extravagant dining room with many paintings made by famous artists. They all took their seats as they heard a cart rolling, they looked in the direction and saw that it was Momo rolling with a fluffy smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone and thank you for coming! Would any of you like tea or would you prefer some crumpets?" Everyone including Shoto and Katsuki felt the warmness coming from her voice and all felt relaxed.

"Now, let's study!" The creation teen exclaimed with determination, she like Izuku wanted everyone to do well. She is the second smartest in the class and follows Izuku example of leading the class.

Izuku was taking a break from studying and just looking around as everyone was putting their hearts into it. The teen smiled at the peacefulness that they are having, seeing Eijiro being scolded by Katsuki, seeing Momo teaching everyone the right formula to the problem, seeing Shoto even giving advice, and seeing Ochako with a smile made Izuku just feel at the peace.

Ochako took glances at Izuku leaning on the wall, she saw him just smiling at everything around him. When his eyes caught onto her she blushed and looked down at her book. The images of her dreams began to come to her mind, the images of them sharing a kiss began to come to her mind, and it made her whole face red. Tsu, who was sitting next to her saw this and looked at Izuku who went over to Tenya to discuss some new study methods.

"Something going on between you two? ***Ribbit*** " Tsu asked bluntly and Ochako quickly shook her head. Tsu being the knowing type and being very blunt knew that she was lying. " ***Ribbit*** You like him?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ochako yelled aloud and everyone looked at her curiously, the girl was now embarrassed as she covered her face and ran to the restroom. Izuku meanwhile just shook his head with a smile. He was laughing at the embarrassment, but he also found it cute. If he had one word for class 1A first study party then it would be the word success.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The next day came and everyone was in class seated and ready for the finals. When the test began everyone was focused on the questions while Aizawa watched from his desk. When they were all completed, he told them to grab their suits and gear up. The next part of the exam is about to begin.

Izuku was in the locker room still changing into his costume, he had Mei make some more upgrades. The costume was still the same, it's just the only thing that is different is the color. It was green and now it's red. The jacket was black and red, and his sneakers were his black/red jordan retro 1. Everything else was the same though, it wasn't broken, don't fix it.

Izuku was about to leave, but he sensed someone behind him. The teen looked back and saw it was Endeavor in a blue suit, he recognized the hero even without his flames.

"End-" Enji put his hand up to stop Izuku from speaking, the flame hero walked in the locker room and closed. Ok, now it was getting creepier for Izuku. A grown man and a teen in the locker room does not seem natural.

"I need to speak with you about your past and I'll make this quick." Izuku nodded his head, they shouldn't stay together long. My god, that sounded wrong.

"What is it, Enji?"

"How do you know the woman with the black flames?" Izuku had two choices, he could Endeavor the truth about Blackfire, but that also meant telling him something else. The second option was to lie to him and keep him in the dark. Izuku went with the latter since it was the best for Endeavor to hear.

"I know her from my missions, Blackfire and I worked together in the past. Outside of that I don't remember much." Endeavor decided to take that answer, he didn't like it and wanted to press on, but didn't have the time.

"The second question is: How powerful are these agents?" Izuku now became serious, the agents are powerful. Izuku himself would have trouble fighting them by himself, their powers are just on another level.

"They are powers rival that of the top ten." Enji nodded, but he felt the need to tell the teen something that many people don't know.

"The top ten do have powerful heroes, but the most powerful heroes are not in the top ten." Izuku became confused by the cryptic statement that made the flame hero. He knew the top ten was a popularity contest, but what could he mean that the most powerful are heroes who are not in the top ten. Are there others that could take on the agents?

"What do you mean by that?" Enji sighed and turned his back to Izuku.

"It means that differences may have to be put aside in order to save the world. One more thing before you go out there I want you to do something for me." Izuku raised an eyebrow and continued to look at the flame hero.

"I want you to fight with the **intent to kill**." Enji unlocked the door after that and left the teen to figure out what he meant, but Izuku had an idea.

' _This will be interesting.'_ Izuku thought with excited anticipation, a fight between him and Endeavor will be quite the show. Izuku left the locker room and joined the others outside where the rest of the pro teachers were. Everyone was confused at what they were seeing, but Izuku had an idea from his conversation with Endeavor.

"Uhh...What's going Aizawa-sensei?" Toru asked confusedly and the 1A sensei was going to answer, but the Nezu decided to do it. The strange animal popped out of Aizawa scarf and stood on his shoulder as he addressed the students.

"Originally each of you were going to fight each other, but we decided to try something different. Each of you will be in teams and your opponent will be us." The students widened their eyes, they were going up against the pros. Izuku was the only one that looked worried or scared, he was actually excited to put his skills to the test and who was better than the number two hero.

"What are the teams and who are we fighting?" Izuku asked, wanting to move on to the fight. Nezu sensed the ethuasim coming from the boy and smiled at him.

"Denki and Mina will be fighting me, Thirteen will be facing Yuga and Ochako, Present Mic takes on Koji and Jiro, Ectoplasm faces Fumikage and Tsuyu, Midnight will face Hanta and Minoru, Snipe takes on Mezo and Toru, Cementoss will go against Rikido and Eijiro, and Power Loader will fight Tenya and Mashirao." The names and the opponents were called, but that just left four Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo.

"And the four of us?" Katsuki asked angrily, he didn't like being left out. He wanted to know who he was fighting and he wanted to know now!

"Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo will be facing two heroes." The three looked surprised and before they could ask who Aizawa stepped forward.

"I'll be the first one and for the second..."

"That would be me." Everyone widened their eyes when they saw **Gang Orca** stepped from the crowd of heroes and stood next to Eraserhead.

"Oh shit." Momo surprisingly said as they would not be taking Eraserhead, but Gang Orca as well. Izuku watched with curious eyes, that fight would prove interesting, all of the students fights would be interesting to watch. His friends were up against opponents that could teach them their strength and weakness. The question is: Will they be able to win?

"What about me?" Izuku asked staring down at the animal and still Nezu had a smile.

"You can come out now." Nezu said aloud and out came Endeavor with his flames blazing. Shoto had widened eyes as he saw his father standing face to face with Izuku. The teen himself actually had a smile on him as he looked up at the flame hero. This rematch was a long time coming.

"But that's not all." Nezu said cryptically and this time Izuku was confused, he was about to ask, but a loud boom hit the ground. "Izuku, you will be fighting not only Endeavor, but also.."

" **Me**." All Might said as he stood next to his long time rival and they both looked down at their opponent. Izuku still for some reason had a smile on his face, he was nervous, but damn was he excited.

The two people he was created to kill are his opponents. All Might and Endeavor versus the Ultimate Weapon. The students couldn't believe what they were seeing, the two strongest heroes will be taking on their strongest classmate.

"Let's get started." Izuku said as he walked in first. The finals have begun and business is about to pick up.

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 33: Shadow vs All Might and Endeavor**


	33. Chapter 33: Shadow vs Endeavor

**AN: Yo peeps, new chap here and this will be the final chapter for awhile. I got other stories to get back, now if you read those other stories know that QA (quirkless archer) is returning in march and apirl. I will try to get you one or maybe two new chapter for this story during that time, but I doubt it, but because classes is starting to come down on me. Also I'm planning a AU movie arc for this story that is going to take place after season three. It's going to be awesome, so I don't want to spoil anything yet.**

 **Now this chapter is the match some of you have been waiting for. Shadow, All Might, and Endeavor. Get ready for hard hitting action. Also this is the final chapter of this arc and next chapter we go into the New symbol of evil. Now the chapters for that arc are these.**

 **Chapter 34: Camping Trip**

 **Chapter 35: Shadow vs Espio**

 **Chapter 36: Shadow vs the League**

 **Chapter 37: All Might and AFO vs Wesker**

 **Chapter 38: The Family vs Wesker**

 **Those five will sum arc two of season three. Now onto reviews**

Shonaku: yes, they will be a thing and you will see it.

Gunther in a hat: You will get some more flashbacks, but i don't want to spoil anything.

Gunther in a hat: Congrats on the 400th comment

Gogito7: Super Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Espio, Sliver are official and will be seen in season 4 Overhaul arc.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Shadow vs All Might and Endeavor**

All Might said as he stood next Endeavor and they both looked down at their opponent. Izuku still for some reason had a smile on his face, he was nervous, but damn was he excited.

The two people he was created to kill are his opponents. All Might and Endeavor versus the Ultimate Weapon. The students couldn't believe what they were seeing, the two strongest heroes will be taking on their strongest classmate.

"Let's get started." Izuku said as he walked in first, the finals have begun and business was about to pick up. Izuku was stopped by Nezu when he called his name, the animal was not done yet.

"Patience Izuku, I know that you and everyone else are eager to take the test, but allow me to finish the rules." Nezu spoke with a smile, Izuku nodded his head and listened. Nezu was right though, he was eager to fight the two pros.

Everyone else could not say the same, their faces told the entire story. They looked nervous, worried, sacred even, it's understandable since they were going up against veteran heroes. They couldn't begin to understand how Izuku was so calm, cool, and for some strange reason excited.

"The rules are simple, all of you have two ways to victory. One is to simply beat us by putting these golden cuffs on." Eraserhead showed the cuffs so they knew what they looked like. "The second way to victory is to escape, but there is a catch. You have a limit of 20 minutes, if you do not escape by then, then you fail. Izuku since you're a special case, I decided to give you 30 minutes in your match."

"I'll only need ten." Endeavor glared at the boy, Izuku's confidence border arrogance. Izuku was a cocky fighter, but this was something else and everyone could feel the tension between the flame hero and teen.

"Your overconfidence will be your undoing, boy." Izuku looked at Endeavor with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see, Endeavor. Protect your jaw this time." Izuku said as he headed into the building first, everyone just stood in their silence.

"I wasn't done," Everyone's attention was brought to Nezu when they looked at that animal that was on Eraserhead shoulder. "For the matches we villains will be wearing these bracelets that will slow us down." All Might decided to speak next.

" **The bracelets will slow us down, so now you kids will be able to have a chance against...Heh, heavier than I remember."** All Might was surprised at how heavy the cuffs were, were they really that heavy or was it a sign that he was losing more and more power with each day. Time is running out for the symbol and all the pros saw it. All of them were wearing the bracelets except for Endeavor, he was not going to hinder himself in a battle against Shadow.

" **Endeavor, you need to-"**

"I'm not putting that on." Endeavor told his rival hardly. "The villains will not hold back against them and neither shall I. You coddle him all you want, but I won't." Endeavor left after that, leaving all the pros and the students in stunned silence. Nezu expected this and was fine with it, besides if Izuku found out that Endeavor of all people was holding back against him the child just might kill him.

"Nice dad you got there." Denki whispered to Shoto and the teen could only roll his eyes.

"You have no idea." Shoto replied back Nezu told all the students to get ready for their battles. They all have ten minutes to plan their strategies and then the test will start.

Izuku was in the monitor room with Chiyo who was doing her job as school nurse. She was going to heal the students after their battles were over and she even brought her medical kit for Izuku, Endeavor and All Might. She knows those three are likely to give each other the most injuries.

"Izuku," Chiyo greeted her surrogate grandson as the teen stood next to her, his eyes on the monitors that were going to show his classmates battles.

"Granny, I hope that you're ready to heal those two." Izuku said confidently and Recovery Girl sighed, Izuku's belief that he will win every fight is truly astounding, but she thinks it's best that she tell him something about the flame hero.

"Izuku, be careful. Enji will not hold back and he is not afraid of you. This fight will not be like your first match up, he has learned since then." Chiyo told him and now the teen looked towards her, ignoring that the first match had begun between Cementoss and Eijiro and Rikido.

"Enji has approved greatly since then, he has learned a new and powerful **ability**. An ability that can challenge even Toshinori's own power. It seems coming to terms with his sins have allowed his quirk to access to new levels, levels that I have not seen before." Izuku narrowed his eyes at the old woman as she watched the match. ' _Chiyo knew about Endeavor's past, huh. But what did she mean by new levels? I read that quirks can evolve overtime, but I never truly saw it.'_

"How do you know all of this?" Izuku asked, it seems Chiyo knew much about Endeavor.

"I healed Enji after he started testing and pushing his quirk abilities too new heights. He asked me to keep a secret and I agreed." Chiyo looked back at the young teen with her opened eyes and spoke.

"Be prepared for you are about to see the absolute best from Endeavor." After the grandmother and grandson didn't say anything, they just looked back at the monitors to see that Ejiro and Rikido had lost.

Cementoss had just simply over exerted the two, Eijiro and Rikido didn't realize that Cementoss was just trying to tire them out. Izuku shook his head at two, he told them their quirks have a time limit.

"Deku," Izuku and the nurse looked behind them to see Ochako, Chiyo smiled and turned back to the monitors while Izuku spoke to the girl.

"Hey, Ochako. What's up?" Izuku walked over to her, the girl looked down and with a small blush on her face. She was nervous being this close to Izuku and there is the fact that she is about to take on her favorite hero in Thirteen.

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging out, you know." Ochako slapped herself in her mind, she couldn't believe that she had something so stupid and embarrassing. What a loser she was, but Izuku wasn't thinking that. He actually smiled at the girl awkwardness to him, he could tell that she wasn't use to this. While he on the other has flirted with girls, slept with girls, dated, and been in a relationship.

"Don't worry." Ochako was confused by what Izuku said, but Izuku began to explain it to her. "I can tell that you're nervous…about the fight I mean." The gravity girl released a breath of air in her mind. She was worried for a moment since she thought that Izuku figured her out. Too bad that was false, Izuku knew that Ochako liked him and he liked her.

"Yeah...I am nervous about the match. I'm trying to stay cool, sometimes I wonder how you do it." Ochako said and Izuku just shrugged his shoulders, but in reality he knows how to do it. It was built into him.

"I just stay relaxed and stay focused." Before the teen spoke again he looked back and saw that Minuro had defeated his mother. The grape teen is a pervert, but he can be a good hero when he wants to be and be a threat to those that underestimate him. Izuku looked back to Ochako and for some reason he put his hand arm on her shoulder.

Ochako blushes at the contact, but kept her cool. Izuku had his hand on her shoulder and he so badly wanted to move it to her round faced cheek, but he stopped himself. Not now...not yet.

"You are more powerful than you know, you can do this. No one knows Thirteen better than you, use that to your advantage and then take him down. Show him what Uravity is made off." Ochako smiled at the encouraging words that Izuku gave, he was right. She could do this, Izuku believes in her and she should believe in herself as well.

"Ochako, sweety. You are up next." Recovery Girl told the girl as she kept her eyes on the monitors, Jiro and Koji had bested present Mic. Ochako nodded her head and looked back at Izuku, he gave her a nod and the gravity girl smiled as she turned back. Izuku walked back to the monitors and he didn't have to look at Chiyo to see that she was smiling.

"Not a word." Izuku told her as he looked at the monitors, Chiyo didn't listen and instead did speak.

"Ah, young love." Izuku rolled his eyes as he watched the fight between Ochako and Yuga. Ochako and sparkle lad were in deep trouble as Thirteen was pressing down on them with his black hole. Both students were currently holding onto the railing as they tried to formulate a plan.

Izuku frowned, his crush was not doing well, but he didn't give up hope. He knows that she will find a way to get out of it and she was right. Ochako let go of the railing and baited herself to the space hero. When she got close enough, she grabbed his arm and pulled off a perfect judo that made Izuku smile.

The look of Ochako's face was one of pure focus and determination as she slapped the cuffs on Thirteen. ' _That was hot.'_ Izuku thought with a smile, he's glad that Ochako won and he was even more impressed at her skill.

' _Gunhead taught her well.'_ Izuku folded his arms as the next match commenced. Nezu outsmarted Mina and Denki, and he got a good look at Nezu's…other side.

Tsu and Fumikage won against Ectoplasm, it was tough one for the math teacher kept making replicas of himself to stall the two. Fumikage and Tsu combat have improved as well, Izuku could see that, but the numbers will gain. Tsu and Fumikage used their teamwork to defeat Ectoplasm and Izuku was impressed.

Snipe lost, Toru used her invisibility and that was all it took to make it to the gate. Honestly if the sharp shooter would have shot the pipes to create smoke, he would have seen her.

Powerloader lost to Tenya and Ojiro, it was interesting match. Powerloader ability to trap Tenya and the karate man in holes proved difficult for both students. Ojiro was able to conquer it as he used his tail to slingshot Tenya out of the hole and the engine teen used his Recipro Brust to speed past the support teacher.

Izuku watched the fight and he watched all the failures, the losers didn't see their failure and they paid the price. Izuku knew he was going to be the last to fight, it was the most anticipated match of all. Endeavor and All Might, some would call that a dream team or a dynamic duo that can't be stopped.

A duo that will now come face to face with the weapon that was created to destroy them. Izuku was antsy, he wanted the match to be first, but Nezu said it would be last. He wanted to fight them so badly, to push his limits, and to prove that he was stronger than the two.

The teen respected Endeavor for what he said, the fact that he wasn't going to hold back made this fight more fun. He didn't have to wait long, the final match before his had begun and it was one that he was going to pay much attention to. Momo, Katsuki, and Shoto are now taking on Eraserhead and Gang Orca.

* * *

 **Battle Arena**

Momo, Shoto, and Katsuki are not looking good right now, the match with the two pros has been looking like a landslide. Orca and Eraserhead have been fighting like a well oiled machine and beaten them at every move. Katsuki thought he could go in guns blazing with his explosion, but that failed when Eraser shut his quirk off and then he got with Orca's orcinus to paralyze Katsuki.

Shoto tried to use his fire, but the same thing that happened to him with Eraserhead. When the teen's powers were taken he wrapped him up in his scarf and kicked him back. Orca grabbed Katsuki and gave him a solid punch to the face where he went back.

Momo stood their shocked, Shoto and Katsuki were the two of the top three fighters in the class and they were taken down like it was nothing. What chance did she have? She lost against Fumikage in the first round of the tournament and now she has to take two veteran pros.

Izuku could see the distress on Momo's face and if he could see it that means that the pros could as well. The teens face became a frown as he continued to watch on. ' _Their not working as a cell. If they work together they will be able to win. Gang Orca has a weakness to fire and Katsuki and Shoto are basically made with the stuff. Momo is smart enough to figure out how to blind Eraserhead. Come on, guys!'_

The three teens were running away from the villains that have overpowered them, Katsuki was pissed since it seemed like he was retreating and the prideful teen hated retreating. He rather die than being someone who ran away from a fight. Katsuki stopped running which made the other two stop as well.

"Katsuki, we need to keep moving." Momo told him and glared at her which made her freeze.

"Shut up! Running is not doing anything for us, it's only killing the time we already have left. We need to fight."

"How? Every time we get close Aizawa shuts off our powers and Gang Orca strength overpowers us." Shoto spoke truth and Katsuki knew it, but that didn't mean that he was still going to take no for answer. The teen turned his back on his teammates and decided to go lone wolf.

"I don't care, but I will be defeated by those two. If Deku can takedown five assassins then I should be able to defeat at least one of them. Orca has a weakness to fire, so I'll just hit him with my explosions." A villainous smirk came onto Katsuki's face as a plan came to mind.

"I'll fry that whale alive." After that Katsuki exploded off to find Gang Orca, he will not be defeated. He will win even if he has to do it without the help of his teammates. Izuku, who was still watching, only shook his head. If this was his cell or any of his siblings they would've won this match already.

Their inability to work as a team will be their downfall, Eraserhead and Gang Orca are fighting like one of his cels. Each time Shoto or Katsuki try to make a move, they're there with a counter attack. As bleak as things look for the trio, Izuku did not give up hope. There was a way to win this, but Shoto or Katsuki wouldn't be able to pull it off. The one that had to do it was Momo, only if she believed in herself.

Momo and Shoto were still running, they could hear the sounds of explosions coming from behind them and they knew that it was Katsuki. Who was he fighting, most likely Orga. Eraserhead was on the roof of one of the many houses and was watching his two students run with a frown on his face.

He was disappointed in them right now, this match has been a complete failure for those three. The lazy hero just sighed and made his way down, he might as well finish this then. Gang Orca is taking care of Katsuki so it shouldn't be long now.

' _Man, I wanted to fight Izuku, at least that would've been a challenge.'_ Aizawa thought as he ran toward Momo and Shoto. The two students turned to see that Eraserhead was coming towards and Shoto reacted first. He shot out his fire, but nothing came out since Eraserhead deactivated his quirk.

The teen widened his eyes when he Eraserhead let loose his scarf and tied him up, he then lifted him up in the air and tied to a pole. Shoto now hung defenseless as Momo was the only one standing.

Momo was the last hope for the team, but she looked panicked. Shoto could see it and so could Erasehread, the girl seemed unsure of herself. Ever since she lost to Fumikage in the tournament, she has been off her A game and now more than ever do they need her.

"Momo, calm down and focus! You can do this, I believe in you." Shoto told her and the girl looked up at him. The girl didn't understand how he could believe in her, she couldn't win this. She's not Izuku, Izuku would be able to figure this out in seconds, Izuku wouldn't be standing here panicking. No, Izuku would figure out a way out of this and that is what she needs to do.

She's a hero, she is Creati, she the vice president of Class 1-A, and she will get victory for her team. Momo closed her eyes and focused herself, when she opened them both Eraserhead and Shoto saw the look of determination in her eyes and knew that she had a plan. With Eraserhead eyes on his comrade, Shoto his binds and broke free. When Aizawa turned around Momo decided to create flash bangs, she threw them at him and a bright light came and blind the pro.

Momo grabbed Shoto hands and bolted for cover, when they got into the alley way Momo opened her costume up to create a rope. Shoto looked to her and quickly turned his head the other way for he didn't want to be seen as a pervert. When Momo was done she came to Shoto and whispered a plan in his ear. When it was done Shoto nodded his head, this could and if it did then they could win the fight. They only hoped that they would pull this off before Katsuki is officially down for count.

Katsuki was having a hard time as he was dealing with Gang Orca, the whale told Aizawa that he would deal with the firecracker while he hunts down Shoto and Momo. Gang Orca didn't have a scratch on him, while Katsuki looked like he ran three marathons. Everything that he threw at Orca was nuffield by his damn quirk, but he was not done yet. He still had his mega bomb in his gauntlets.

Katsuki smirked while Gang Orca stared at him, the explosive fired his explosion at the ground and sent himself into the air. "Try to stop this you stupid whale!" Katsuki fired a barrage of explosions at Gang Orca and before they hit Orca fired a sonic wave at the explosions and they scattered all over the place.

Katsuki growled and grabbed his left arm, he aimed it at Orca. Katsuki's eyes were menacing as he pulled the pin and the large explosive from his gauntlet. Gang Orca was even surprised by the power of the Katuksi explosion, but it wasn't enough. Orca stuck in a large amount of air and then yelled, firing a hyper sonic cry that pushed the explosion right back Katsuki.

The teen had widened eyes as he was seeing the power of one of the top ten. Orca's power was unreal to Katsuki. Only one person he knows has this much power and that is Izuku. s this how far back he is? Deku could take on assassins and win, while he was getting his ass kicked by a whale.

"N-No way." Katsuki couldn't believe it, that was his best shot and it didn't work. Now what does he do? He would get his answer a bunch of flashbangs went off, Katsuki saw that it was Momo and Shoto. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe that they beat Eraserhead, but yet here they were.

Orca opened his eyes to see the new individuals and surprised to see that Shoto and Momo beat Eraserhead. "So, Aizawa lost. Maybe these kids have what it takes after all." Orca said lowly, he turned his head to the son of Endeavor and fired his sonic power. Shoto prepared himself and created an ice shield, but it didn't last long as the ice shattered from the power of Orca cry.

Momo got behind him and created a flame thrower, she sprayed the whale with flames that damaged him and burned his suit. Orca covered himself, but was hit from behind with some of Shoto's flames. Katsuki saw what they were doing and got an idea, they were overheating him. Katsuki wasn't a genius tactician like Deku, but he was smart enough to know that sea creatures can't survive long in extreme heat.

Katsuki fired himself to the ground and landed next to Shoto, the teen looked to the halfa and spoke to him. "Keep up the pressure. I'm about to finish this."

"With what?" Shoto asked and Katsuki gave him a feral smile, he had something big planned.

"With my new move I was saving for Deku." After that Katsuki put his fingers together and made a circle, almost an exit hole for something. Shoto who kept on firing his fire at Orca turned his head to see a small explosion being created in the hands of Katsuki and as he kept concentrating the bigger the explosion got. Katsuki could feel his hands being torn apart, but he kept on focusing, he needed the explosion to be at its max so it can affect Orca.

The explosion grew bigger and bigger and Katsuki still kept his fingers together, it looked like a soda that was ready to explode from having too many mentos. When it was ready Katsuki smiled and called out to Orca.

"Hey, fish face!" Orca turned to Katsuki and saw the explosion in his hands, the whale widened his eyes. "Take this, **Light** **Grenade**!" Katsuki fired the explosion from his hands and it was small, but Orca knew that it was more powerful than it seemed. T

he whale fired his sonic ability at the explosion in order to stop. When both power collided a shock wave was sent out through the arena, blowing both Shoto and Momo back while Orca and Katsuki were in a power struggle. Katsuki cursed and pushed his arms forward in order for the explosion to go past Orca's cry, but Orca was not letting up. He was showing the teen why he was the number ten hero as he began to push back the grenade.

' _Come on, is this the best I can do! Is this my limit! I need to go further, I need to push myself further! So come on dammit!'_ Something snapped in Katsuki as the thought concluded. The teen began to dig deep, an image of Izuku standing on top of a mountain while he was at the bottom made him lose it. He won't be behind him, he will stand next to him as his equal.

Katsuki snapped his eyes open and they were now orange, the teen gritted his teeth and pushed his hands further. He pushed the explosion closer to Gang Orca and the whale couldn't believe it, this child was overpowering him. "I...will...not….be….second!" Katsuki yelled as he thrusted his hands forward and this time the light grenade hit Gang Orca and covered his body in a large explosion.

Eraserhead who was tied up by Momo heard the loud explosion and looked up seeing the smoke. He soon heard the alarm go off signaling that the students had made the gate. "Guess those three figured it out."

Izuku smiled as he watched Momo celebrate with her two team members, Chiyo quickly got up and went to Katsuki. That new move tired him very badly and his hands looked destroyed, even Izuku had to admit the light grenade was a powerful explosion. It would probably take him down, but that was for another time. Now all that matters was his fight.

Izuku turned around to leave for the arena, but he stopped when he saw the rest of his class minus Shoto, Momo, and Katsuki. They all had worried looks on their faces and it was for good reason, he was about to go up against the top two heroes in the world and he's doing it alone. Izuku walked to them and looked at them all and then brought his red eyes to Ochako.

"I'll be fine and when this is all over how about we all go to the mall for some fun." Izuku said with a smile and that made them smile. Before Izuku left Ochako did give a good luck hug and told him to be careful, the teen blushed and coughed into his hands. After that he began to make his way to the entrance where he will do battle with arguably the two strongest heroes ever.

This arguably might be his toughest fight, but it also was a test. A test to see how far he's come and if he's read to battle Wesker. If he can beat those two, then maybe, just maybe he can stop Wesker.

Izuku entered the arena and looked ahead, then he saw them. Endeavor with his arms flooded against broad chest and All Might with his smile on and doing warm ups. Izuku took off his mask, his gloves, and jacket. There was no point in wearing that stuff, in this fight his clothes were promising to get shredded.

The gate was behind the two and the pros were the guards that were going to try to keep him out, but Izuku had no intention of going through the gate with those two standing. This fight is going to end when he puts both pros down.

Izuku stepped forward and cracked his neck, he was ready for battle. Enji unfolded his arms and All Might got into boxer style stance. When the alarm sounded the battle began and Shadow dashed to All Might and the number hero to his successor. Endeavor didn't go yet, he would watch this fight first and when the time was right he would show Izuku that the rematch will be different.

Shadow and All Might dashed at high speed and their hands collided, a shockwave was created at the force of speed they generated. Izuku smirked at All Might and the master smiled at his student. Both master and student were in a power struggle as each one tried to push the other back. Izuku pushed further and got All Might to move back a couple meters and he spoke.

"All Might, I know you're holding back. Do me and yourself a favor? Don't hold back!" Izuku kneed him in the chin after that and blood came out of the teacher's face. Izuku was not done and got large body shots at the number one's hero abdomen. He finished up with an uppercut that sent him high in the sky. The students and teachers were all watching the fight from the monitor room and couldn't believe that Izuku tagged All Might.

"Why isn't Endeavor helping?" Mina asked as she saw that the flame hero has not moved from his spot. Chiyo was the one that answered the pink skinned student as she told everyone what Endeavor was doing.

"Either he is waiting for All Might to lose so he can fight Izuku one on one or he is waiting for All Might to stop holding back so they both can defeat Izuku." Chiyo told them all as the action began again.

All Might was in the air with widened eyes, those punches actually hurt. Perhaps he should take Izuku and Enji's advice and fight seriously. "All Might," Toshinori turned towards Endeavor to see what he had to say.

"Stop holding back! You're the number one hero for god's sake, if you let this boy defeat then you should forfeit your title as the strongest. The boy was trained by individuals that won't hold back against you. So stop holding back and show him why you are the strongest!" Endeavor words got to All Might and the symbol landed on the ground. He moved his hands to his wrist and took the bracelets off. Izuku saw this and smiled, finally he was about to get a challenge.

' _Enji is right...never thought I would say those three words together. But nevertheless he is right, this father is coming and I need to be ready for him. Enji and I are not the villains in this match, it's Izuku. He is the agent and we need to stop him.'_ All Might thought as he took a breath in, the man then dashed a blazing speed to Izuku.

Izuku had widened eyes, he was caught off guard by the speed and showed it when he was punched in the face by All Might. All Might's smile was gone and now it was replaced by a serious game face, face that looked unnatural on him. The students have never seen him like that and the teachers rarely ever see him like that.

All Might punch would've sent Izuku flying if he didn't grab his leg and pull him back, he then delivered a massive punch to his gut which made the teen spit up.

All Might was truly not holding back anymore as he grabbed Izuku's leg and began to spin. Izuku was starting to see two of everything as his master spun faster and faster. The speed that All Might was creating was starting to create a small tornado, when he let Izuku fly into the air like a missile.

The teen crashed into the roof, All Might and Endeavor looked up to be trapped in a crater made from his body. Izuku chuckled and opened his eyes, soon red lighting began to dance around him. Everyone could see that he had gone into his Chaos Cowl and he was ready to go on the attack.

Izuku charged out of the wall, he flew straight down and aiming for All Might. The pro was never one to run from a fight so he flew to him, both master and student were now playing a game of chicken and neither of them were going to run. When they collided a thunderous sound was brought about and a large dust cloud was created. Endeavor covered his eyes for a moment, but when he brought his hand he could see the two OFA users doing battle in the sky.

Izuku punched All Might in the face and sent him backwards, he followed up by spearing him. All Might brought both his fist down onto Izuku for a thunderous blow, he then picked him up and stopped their flight. All Might grabbed Izuku's red hair and held him steady for he was about to deliver a massive punch.

" **Detroit Smash!"** All Might threw a thunderous right hand to Izuku's cheek, when the fist collided with teen's face there was a thunderous boom. All Might didn't let go as he grabbed teen shirt, he pulled him into a bear hug and began to squeeze tightly.

The hold was so tight that Izuku's back began to crack. The teen tried to get out the hold, but his sensei was holding onto him for dear life, his eyes looked down and saw the ground coming upon them. He widened his eyes when he saw what All Might had planned. All Might began to spin rapidly as he continue to hold onto Izuku's body

" **Washington Smash!"** All Might yelled and as the ground came closer he let go and sent Izuku to the ground like a bullet, the impact that Izuku made with the ground made a huge crater.

All Might himself was unscathed and landed on the ground next to the crater he helped create. Endeavor who was still watching was impressed by the display that All Might showed, the power and speed was unreal, but he knew that Izuku was going to get up and he was right when a bright red light appeared.

All Might and Endeavor had to cover their eyes for the light was too bright, but as it deemed they could see Iuzku stepping out of the crater. His short was nearly torn, he had blood dripping on the side of his head and a smile on his face. It seemed like the boy enjoyed pain, much like his mother. Izuku wiped some blood off his lips and then focused his power, soon a red fiery aura appeared around his body.

All Might didn't wait to see what his student was planning, he charged at him with the intent to end this fight. Izuku saw his teacher coming and put his fist together, he aimed them forward at the train that All Might. Izuku began to focus some more and soon red energy came onto his fist. As All Might got closer he didn't see the energy beginning to form and by then it was too late.

"Chaos," All Might widened his eyes, he put his feet down for the brakes, but it was too late. "Blast!" Izuku fired the red energy from his hands and went straight to All Might who couldn't do anything.

All Might was engulfed by the chaos blast, the pro's whole body was sent backwards as the energy continued to leave Izuku's hands. It came to a stop when All Might hit the wall, the pro was shot through the wall lying defeated in his deflated form.

Izuku gasp for breaths of air as he just beaten his idol, but it was not over as the second battle was about to commence. The teen looked at the Endeavor to see him looking at the hole that All Might was sent through, the man shook his head and stepped forward. The battle with All Might and the chaos blast took some out Izuku, but now he had to dig even deeper for Endeavor was ready to battle.

Izuku thought that Endeavor would start off by shooting fireballs or whatever at him, but he didn't. Instead the flame hero de-flamed and took off the upper part of his costume and revealed his strong chest. Izuku raised an eyebrow, but did not let down his guard. He remembers the words of Chiyo, Endeavor's got something planned in that mind and now he's about find out what.

"It's about time, I wondered how long I would have to wait till I fight you again." Endeavor told him as he got into a stance, he bent his knees and leaned his hands on his knee caps. Izuku had seen it many times on television. It was a traditional sumo stance, but what does it have to do with Endeavor's new ability?

Endeavor began to take deep breaths, he was sucking in air and as he did this Izuku could see that ground beneath him start to heat up. He was melting the concrete with each breath. The breaths were increasing his heat, but still with what for.

"For the past two years I have been training, training for the day I would fight these agents. For two years I have put my body through more hell than I can remember and with the training I did...with having to face my sins. I have unlocked a new level of power in my quirk, a power I thought I would never be able to reach. So congratulations, Shadow, you are the first to see this new power. " Izuku got his arms up ready for attack from Endeavor, but it wasn't an attack Endeavor was talking about.

"Allow me to show you the fruits of my training. Allow me to show you…" Endeavor's body soon began to red, flames danced around him, and he had a smile on his face as he looked Izuku dead in his red eyes.

"My **Voltage Nova**!" When Endeavor screamed he stood at full height and exploded in raw, fiery, power. Izuku was even blown back by the power that Endeavor created, when he steady himself he looked at the flame hero with absolute shock written all over his face.

Izuku was not the only though as Shoto, Aizawa, Nezu, the students, and the teachers looked at Endeavor with shock. This Voltage Nova changed him in a way that they never saw. Izuku was now looking at Endeavor, but he couldn't see his skin. The flame hero skin and hair was replaced by pure flames. Endeavor looked like he had become one with the element of fire and it was something that Izuku has never seen before, not even from Blackfire or Blaze.

"Damn, Enji." Snipe tone was full of shock and no one could blame him, that form was unreal to them. Endeavor didn't even look human anymore, it was just incredible.

"I didn't know my dad could do that." Shoto spoke and for once the stoic teen was surprised by his father's power. Yeah, he knew he was strong, but this was something else.

"Enji has been working on that form for two years, putting his body through intense heat. His quirk has unlocked new levels that I didn't see. I guess there is still more about quirks that I don't know about." Recovery Girl told everyone as the fight between and Izuku and Endeavor had officially begun.

Izuku smirked and powered up, ' _Endeavor told me to come at him with everything and now he's about to get it.'_ Izuku dashed straight to Endeavor when he finished his thought. As he got closer the flame hero didn't move, Izuku didn't care though as he kept moving forward. The teen was getting closer and closer to Endeavor ready to strike him, but something happened.

As Izuku got closer he hit something kind...wall, no, **shield**! Izuku could even press his hands against this was shield, he looked at Endeavor and saw that it was him doing it. The teen widened his eyes as this shield began to push him back. The intense heat that Enji was creating was unreal, the arena felt like furnast.

Endeavor took a step forward and pushed more of the shield back on Izuku and then growled. Izuku created a fist and punched the heat shield, thus breaking it and he was not finished yet as he charged to get Endeavor. Endeavor saw him coming and to everyone's shock he caught the punch. Izuku, Nezu, Shoto, Katsuki, everyone saw Endeavor, End-fucking-deavor, caught Izuku's punch.

"Voltage Nova, is a transformation Endeavor created to combat stronger villains. Villains whose power rival that of All Might. Enji can't hold it for long, but for the time he does he is at his strongest. Nova allows Enji to concentrate his fire into his body like a furnace that increases his physical abilities with thermal energy. Enji's flame attacks are more powerful than ever, he is stronger, faster, quicker, and he can withstand powerful attacks such as Izuku's fist." Chiyo told everyone as they continued to be in awe at Endeavor's new transformation.

"But there is a drawback, if he goes past his limit his body burns from the inside out. I'm sure you all know what they could do next." Everyone widened their eyes including Shoto, as powerful as Nova was it's drawback was very deadly.

"Oh, and before I forget. What Izuku is fighting now is only **stage two** of Nova, there are **three more levels** that Enji has not shown anyone." Again everyone widened their eyes, Nova had a total of five stages and stage two is giving a Izuku a run for his money. If stage two could do that then what the hell can the other three do?

Izuku stared at Endeavor with flabbergasted eyes, his punch was caught. There has only been one person that has caught his punch and that was Bane.

Has Enji reached his level? Has he reached the level of All Might? Izuku would like to know, but for right now he didn't. He did know this Endeavor will not fall easily to the agents.

Izuku tried to break the hold, Endeavor held it tightly preventing him from moving. Izuku threw his left hand, but Endeavor did something unexpected. Enji quickly let go of his fist and delivered a punch to his stomach. Izuku felt his stomach go on fire from and no, it's from just from the impact, but from the punch itself. Endeavor's fist was literally on fire.

"Burn." Izuku heard Endeavor's disoriented voice and screamed as he was shot into the air by a stream of fire.

"AHHH!" Izuku screamed as the stream of fire shot to the roof and he made impact with it, but that was not all. As Izuku tried to remove himself, Enji appeared right before him and delivered a burning punch to his face, he stuck him an again on the other cheek.

Each punch left a burn on mark Izuku as he continued to throw punches. As the teen was getting pummeled he could see that Endeavor was using his feet as rockets, just like Blackfire. Endeavor pummeled the teen with punches and then grabbed him by the face, the man began to use his rocket to drag Izuku face across the concrete and metal.

The teen screamed in pain as Endeavor was kicking his ass, he had to get out of this. When Endeavor stopped dragging his face he threw the teen down to the ground. Izuku saw coming down at him like a rocket, his fist clocked back ready to attack.

Izuku put his hands together and channeled his power to create a spear, soon a red spear appeared the teen launched it at Endeavor like a javelin. Endeavor saw the spear and didn't stop his attack, instead he pressed on. "Fire Fist!" A great and powerful wave of fire left Endeavor's fist and just destroyed Izuku's spear.

Izuku was so in shock by the fire that he couldn't move, he just stayed there as it came closer to him. He could feel the intense heat and shook his head, he will not be defeated here. If he can defeat All Might, then he can defeat Endeavor. Izuku looked around and flashed, evading the wave of flames that destroyed half of the arena and covered most of it fire.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes when he didn't see a body, he would soon be sent down as he was kicked in the back by Izuku. Izuku kept on the pressure by getting on Endeavor back and putting him in a sleeper, the teen's arms burned as he wrapped the flame man in a tight choke hold. As they both were falling Endeavor his flame booster to keep them up, but with the choke hold taking away his oxygen it was very hard.

"Izuku is going for the hold." Denki said as he Izuku put the sleeper hold in, the same move that won him the tournament.

"Take away his oxygen and he can't use his quirk." Aizawa said, quirks need oxygen to in order for the brain to activate them.

Izuku channeled OFA to tighten the hold and Endeavor increased his heat to get the child off of him. Izuku felt his body burning up and he was tempted to let go, but he had to keep it on.

It was only a matter of time before Endeavor passed out. Both Endeavor and Izuku were falling to the ground at a slow rate, the flame booster was going off sporadically. No one knew how long Enji could last in the hold and he knew it.

"Get **OFF**!" Endeavor yelled as he exploded in massive heat, heat so powerful that Izuku felt like the sun was on his skin. Heat at levels that probably couldn't be achieved by normal people, he had no choice, but to let go at that. Izuku and Enji fell to the ground, Izuku from the burns and Enji from the power of heat that he just unleashed.

When they crashed to the ground they created craters, Izuku was the first one to get up with burns all over his body and face. Enji got up next still in the second level of the Nova, the man got up and dashed at Izuku, Endeavor left behind a trail of fire as he came straight for the child. Izuku saw him coming and stopped his fist, Enji threw another and Izuku caught it. Now they were locked and Izuku was in a bad position.

Enji's heat was killing him, the intense heat made him feel like he would pass out at any given second. This fight was proving more difficult than he initially thought, Izuku moved his eyes to the clock and saw that he had only three minutes. He needed to finish this quickly or he would fail the test.

' _Come Shadow, dig deep. You've fought some of the strongest and beat them. If I can't beat Endeavor what hope do I have against Wesker, the agents, and...Bane.'_

Something snapped in Izuku when he said that name, the flashes of the beaten he took from the Warrior. The beating that made him feel so...so powerless. Everything that he threw at Bane was nothing to him, he will not have that happen again. He will win this fight and when he sees Bane again he will beat him.

Izuku's eyes glowed a bright red color, his hair turned spikey, the lightning current turned more violent, and Izuku gained new life. The teen began to push back Endeavor with the power of OFA and chaos and the flame hero was surprised, even a non-normal individual would pass out from the intense heat.

Izuku leaped forward and head butted Endeavor in the face, blood dripped down his nose as he broke the hold. Izuku then began to lay waste with vicious punches to his chest, then knee in his stomach, he then finished it up with a massive uppercut, but not just any uppercut. A Chaos Smash uppercut that Endeavor into the air.

"Chaos Smash!" Izuku fired the energy from his fist and sent Endeavor into the sky, but the flame hero was not as he regained himself and glared at the teen.

' _I don't have much time left and neither does he. This last attack will finish it off!'_ Endeavor put his hands into the air and a medium size ball of pure flames was created. Everyone watched as Endeavor seemed to concentrate everything into that ball, the ball looked like a yellow-orange sun in the hands of Endeavor.

"You say you're ultimate, then prove it! If you survive this you are what you say are! Take this... **Cruel Sun**!" Endeavor launched the sun ball that was melting everything in its way. Izuku put his hands together and aimed then at the ball.

"Chaos Blast!" Izuku fired his red energy at the ball and when both powers collided with a large explosion that rocked the whole building, those in the monitor room even felt it.

"Argghhh!" Both fighters screamed as they tried to overpower the others attack, power that were producing make all the buildings in the area just blow away.

Izuku felt the cruel sun pushing back and he saw the blazing blue orbs that were once Endeavor's eyes, he was not going to give and neither shall he. Izuku channeled more power of OFA and put into the chaos Blast.

 **"Chaos Cowl times 5!"** Izuku saw stars changed into different colors in his mind and the power of his blast increased ten fold. The blast grew more powerful and pushed back the cruel son.

Endeavor eyes were widened beyond belief, the cruel sun was his most powerful attack in stage two and yet the child is pushing it back. Enji gritted his teeth and made a fist with both his hands, the sun ball then exploded into a large and massive sun that rocked the whole arena.

The powers were so much that neither side won and they cancelled each out in one massive explosion that destroyed everything. Everything turned white for those that are watching, the students and pros rushed out of the room.

All their thoughts were on the safety of the three combatants, when they got the arena there nothing left. The only thing that was there was the gate and the clock, and that was barely standing. Everyone's eyes search for any of three men, but they didn't see anything with so much smoke.

"There!" Snipe said as he saw All Might lying in a heap, he and Cementoss went to him to help him. All Might was in deflated form, but the students didn't even bother looking at him, they were searching for their class president.

"I see them!" Fumikage called out as he saw both Endeavor, his body badly burned and dark, his uniform destroyed basically making him naked, and unconscious. Izuku was not far from him, in the same state, but somehow, someway, he was up and crawling. Everyone watched as Izuku was crawling to the already destroyed gate, he still had one thirty seconds left.

"Izuku, you don't have to move. I will call the match!" Nezu called him, but the teen didn't hear him or maybe he did and just didn't care. All that he cared about was that he still had to finish, the match was not over till he crossed that gate or when the time was up.

Izuku kept on crawling with one arm, his other was broken, but it still didn't stop him. He pulled, dragged, stretched, and clawed his way to the gate. His body in immense pain, pain that he hasn't felt since Bounty Night and who knows it maybe worse. Shoto watched as Izuku crawled to the gate with only 15 seconds left, he went to his father to see his blacken and burned body.

"Dad," Shoto had never seen him like this…like ever. He turned his head back to Izuku as heard everyone began to cheer him on, the teen was so close. He was only a couple meters away, but time was running out quickly.

Izuku only had five seconds left, the teen lifted his arm one last time and stretched forward. When he did that alarm sounded for the clock hit zero, everyone took a deep breath...for he had done it. Izuku had crossed the gate with one arm.

"YESSSSS!/YEAAHHH!/HELL YEAH!/ALRIGHT!" Everyone from Class 1-A shouted together as their leader had done it, he had one the match, but not only that. He had beaten both All Might and Endeavor. Izuku truly was...Ultimate. The teachers released a breath as well, that was one helluva of fight.

Chiyo got to work quickly, she first kissed All Might, then Endeavor, his wounds would take more time though, and last was Izuku. Even with his injuries healed Izuku was super slow to get up. The teen got up as people tried to help and he pushed them off, he walked on his own and then came to stop.

He looked up at the destroyed arena roof and smiled, the teen then put his fist into the sky and shouted into the sky. "Shadow...Wins!" The teen collapsed on his back with a smile on his face, his friends went to join him on the ground hugging him. Nemuri joined as well, her son against all odds had won again and gave her a heart attack while doing it.

Shoto put his hand on his father to cool him down, but even with that it would take time. Enji did though regain consciousness and spoke to his son. "S-Shoto,"

"Rest dad." Shoto simply said as he continued to cool off his father.

"I...I'm...proud of...you." Shoto didn't show till his father closed his eyes, but he smiled at him. The students have won and some have lost, but their story is not over yet.

 **Narrator:** It's only the beginning. The class may have one, but they are not out danger yet. The next arc will soon begin and Class 1-A will face it's toughest challenge for the League of Villains strikes, but that's not all.

All Might and AFO will finally come face to face with Wesker, the maniacal villain will show the old generation just who the new **Symbol of Evil** is. Shadow will finally get his chance at revenge as the man that took everything away from him comes. Will he be able to stop him? Find out next time in the New Symbol of Evil Arc.

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 34: Camping trip!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** Hey guys, what's up. I hope you all are safe. I bring sorta of new chapter. It's more of filler than a chapter, but it contains a great Izuku and Ochako moment. I'm not going to do reviews today because my allergies are kicking my ass, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now I don't know when I will get out the chapter for the camping arc, I'm hoping before the second week April. I don't know, we'll see. Anyways stay safe and wash your hands.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 33.5: A Song Together**

Izuku was falling, he was falling into what looked like an endless abyss. "AHHH!" The teen screamed as he came down faster and faster, and soon he saw the ground. The teen braced for impact as crashed down and made a crater.

"Uh...What...Where am I?" Izuku asked aloud, he got up and saw that he was in his costume. He saw the school, but no students. He looked up at the sky to see the darkness, but he also saw the stars and the yellow sun. The teen sighed, he knew where he was. He was back in his mind.

"Ugh, man." Izuku groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. Why would he be here again? What happened to make him come here?

The last thing that he remembers was that he was fighting All Might and Endeavor. He beat All Might, but the bout with Endeavor left him with questions. Like did Endeavor of all people catch his punch? And what was that no form from him? The biggest question was: Did he win?

He remembers that they duked it out and there was this massive clash with the super moves. His Chaos Blast and Endeavor's Cruel Sun. The attacks hit and then blank.

"Nana! Nana, come on out and send me back home!" Izuku screamed into the sky believing that the past user would come down and release him like last. That would have happened the case if Nana or the other users brought him here, but it wasn't them this time. It was someone else and Izuku was about to meet him.

"Nan-"

"She's not coming." Izuku turned around and got on guard, he put his fist up as he looked at the shrouded man. The man had on a red shroud, gold bracelets, and he was barefoot. Izuku could see his skin tone which was tan and his eyes, they were red. Just like his.

"Who are you?" Izuku demanded in a hard tone, but the man stood unafraid and unfazed. His red eyes were boring into the teen, almost as if he was studying him.

"Sloppy." The man said and Izuku was confused, he didn't understand what he was talking about. When Izuku blinked the man was gone, he widened his eyes. Izuku looked around to find him, but he could not see him.

"Very sloppy." Izuku heard the man's voice and turned around. When he did he was punched in the stomach, a punch that felt like Bane hit him all over again. Izuku hunched over and held his stomach.

"URK!" Izuku choked out as he held his stomach, his insides felt like they were on fire. Izuku didn't see him at all, he didn't even see him move his fist. He was just so fast.

"Wh-Who...are you?" Izuku asked as he looked up at the man and saw his red eyes, red eyes so similar to him. As he looked into them the teen widened his eyes, he remembered where he saw this man now. He saw him during Bounty Night, when he fought Pyro. This person was the one to reignite the fire inside of him, to will him to victory.

"You are just sloppy. If you can not beat those two weaklings how are you able to defeat **him**?"

"Him...You speak of the brother?" Izuku ignored the fact that he called Endeavor and All Might weak and just focused on the question. The man turned around and began to walk, Izuku got up as well. As the teen rose to his feet he felt groggy, that punch did more than he thought to him.

"Yes, my brother. You and the others must stop him." The man told Izuku as the teen began to sort of understand. This man is...he guess he's chaos or the being who had it before him. The questions he has are too many count and he would save that for Tails and Silver, but for right now he needs to know how to stop Bane.

"Bane, he's the brother right? I need to stop him don't I?" The man turned around in anger and waved his arm, creating wind that blew Izuku into a wall. Izuku was caught off guard and before he even hit the ground the man choked him with his hand.

"Bane is not the one, you fool. It is the one you despise the most." The shrouded Izuku hardly told him as he let him go to breath. Izuku understood the message and gave him the name.

"W-Wes...Wesker. It's him. He's one that...that, that being mentioned?" The man nodded his head and told Izuku who that being that he and the others saw was.

"That being...is my father. Your father." Izuku didn't even want to ask what he meant by his father, he just wanted to know how he stopped Wesker.

"How do I stop him?" The man looked into the teen's red eyes and wondered if the teen was able to do what he failed to do. Can Izuku do what is necessary and stop Wesker.

"You must join with your brothers and sister. Find them, find the pieces of the **tablet**. You all must master your chaos and only then will each of you stop him. But as for you. You must do what is necessary." Izuku was panting as he still tried to understand the riddle of what the man said.

"What? The tablet? What are you talking about and what do you mean me?" Izuku asked hotly, almost believing that he was till in charge of the situation. When in reality this man was in charge and he will always be in charge until he says otherwise.

"You must cut them off. Cut her off." Izuku widened his eyes, he didn't just hear that. This man wanted him to cut her off and she could only be one person.

"I...I can figure it out. I can protect her from the shadows, keep her safe from him." The man didn't believe it and Izuku saw it. "I can do-"

"No! No, you can not. As long as she is in your heart she will always be a weakness for him to use against you. You must cut her off. Not just for your sake, but for the sake of the world. You can not fail, not again." The man sounded like he was giving wisdom to the teen and Izuku heard something at the end. It sounded like he heard sadness in the man's voice, but he never got to ask as the man put two fingers to his forehead.

"Love only brings pain." The man tapped Izuku's forehead after saying that and sent him through the walls of the school. Izuku screamed as he crashed through wall after wall and soon he saw bright white light.

"AHH!" Izuku woke screaming in bed and the Recovery girl looked at him with widened eyes. She rushed over to him as did Nemuri to see the boy panting, they began to calm Izuku down.

"Izuku, breath." Izuku heard them and listened, he was taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. When his heart slowed down he leaned back down on the bed and looked at the two female figures in his life.

"Wha-What happened?" Izuku asked and Chiyo was the one to answer him.

"You won the fight against Endeavor and All Might. Well, it was more of a tie, you escaped by making it to the gate in time. Your arm was broken as was your leg, and there are also the massive internal injuries all of three of you sustained in your fight."

"So I won." Nemuri chuckled at him and nodded her head as she rubbed some of his red hair, it was starting to grow on her.

"Yes, you won." Izuku sighed and looked up at the white ceiling, he won...well, barely. He escaped, but escape was optional so that meant he won. He beat both All Might and Endeavor.

"Heh,"

"Something funny, ZuZu." Izuku shook his head and looked at his mother.

"Nothing mom. Where is the rest of the class?" Nemuri smiled and left Izuku's side, she went to the door and opened it where Izuku saw his whole class come into his room with worried, happy, and impressed looks.

The first to his side was none other than Ochako, she got there so fast one would question if she had a speed quirk like she got to his side she blushed, her face became red. Nemuri saw this and smirked, love seems to be in the air for those two and she couldn't be happier.

She knew that Izuku liked Ochako. How did she know this you may ask? Well, she had a certain nurse tell her, rumors in the school, and the biggest evidence was at the sports festival when he carried her off like a princess.

Ochako was the perfect girl for Izuku in Nemuri's mind and Izuku was the perfect guy for her. Izuku was strong and confident, traits that could help with Ochako and get her out of her shell. While the gravity girl was sweet, calm, patience, caring, and is not one to let her friends go.

She will always stand behind him and that's what Izuku needs right now in a woman. Someone that he can lean on and one day Nemuri hopes Izuku will come clean and tell her how he really feels. She believes that this could work, but it will only work if Izuku allows it. Basically Izuku has the hand with all the cards and the question is: Is he all in or will he fold?

"Deku, are...are you alright?" Izuku smiled at Ochako and blushed some more, she tried to keep her eyes off Izuku and play with her fingers, but that didn't work since she kept looking up at his red eyes. Red eyes that she could get lost with in, lost with him.

"I"m fine actually. Never better, I feel good. Where's Shoto?" Izuku asked not to see the icy hot boy with the rest of the class.

"Shoto took his father back home. Endeavor was in bad shape and he wanted to help him out." Izuku nodded his head to Jiro's words and took a deep breath in.

"All of you that have passed good work, those that have failed learn what you did wrong and do better." Izuku had gotten rid of his gentle voice and replaced it with his leadership voice. A voice that class has now often come to hear more and more. The class sees Izuku not as the class leader, but as their leader.

"But in all and all good work. So, while I was sleeping I was thinking we celebrate." Everyone got curious and wondered what Izuku had in mind, hopefully it was something fun.

"What did you have in mind? Toru asked excitedly and Izuku smiled giving them an answer.

"I was thinking that we would go to the mall for a shopping trip. I have been informed earlier in the week that the hero classes will be taking a camping trip. So this would be the best time to get supplies." Everyone eagerly agreed to that, a trip to the mall would be so normal, something that regular teenagers do.

Something to make them feel like they're teenagers again. Don't get them wrong, they love being heroes, but sometimes they want to enjoy the time of being a teen. It's not going to last forever.

'That sounds...Awesome!" Mina screamed, she was all in for the idea of going to the mall as were the other students. Izuku smiled, he remembers the times he went to the mall with his mother and family. Amy loved to spend days at the shopping center buying clothes and makeup.

Izuku leaned up from the bed, he could that he still had on clothes so he just got out. "I'll meet you guys. I'm going to change."

"Izuku, are you sure it's fine for you to be moving." Nemuri asked worriedly and Izuku nodded his head, he was fine and he wanted to get out and spend time with his friends...with Ochako.

"Yeah, mom. I'll be fine, don't worry." Izuku kissed her cheek and changed into some clothes in the bathroom. The rest of the students were already changed and began to make their way to the mall. Ochako though is the only that didn't leave with the group, she stayed outside of Izuku's room and waited for him to change.

When the teen came out he saw that Ochako was waiting for him. "Ochako, what are you doing here? I thought you went with everyone else."

"I decided to wait...for you and….and see if...if you wanted to go together!" Ochako rushed the last part of the sentence since her face was super red. Izuku was caught off guard, Ochako just asked on a date. No, it was just them going to the mall together, not a date. Right?

Izuku with his small blush rubbed his head. "Yeah, that...that would be cool." Ochako nodded and followed him out the door. Ochako thought that they would be walking or even taking the bus to get there, but she forgot one thing about Izuku. He doesn't take anyone of those things. He takes his bike and she would find that out when they got outside.

"You ready?" Izuku asked her as he was petrified, she had never rode on a motorcycle before, but not only that. She would be riding with Izuku, that means she will be holding onto him, holding onto his strong back.

"Ochako?" Izuku called to her to see that steam was coming out of her ears. The poor love sick girl shook her head and regained her cool...literally. She nodded her head and hesitantly, and I mean hesitantly got the back of the bike. Izuku could tell that she was nervous and calmed her down the best way he knew how.

"Ochako, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." When Ochako heard those soft spoken words come from her crush, she smiled. She put her arms around his chest and laid her head on his back.

"I know you won't." Izuku smiled at that and started the Black Rose, the two soon began to cruise to the mall. Izuku kept his eyes forward with a smile on his face, he wouldn't go too fast. He would go at mild speed, this was Ochako's first experience and he wanted it to be good.

As the two cruised to the mall they drove in silence, not because they didn't have anything to say. They both had plenty to talk about. They could talk about their school work, the exams, their future, and the biggest and probably the least one they would want to talk about is their feelings for each other. But they decided not to do any of that.

Izuku and Ochako decided to just enjoy the ride on his bike. Ochako enjoying the wind in her hair and the feeling of Izuku's chest around her hands. Izuku was the same, he took trips on his original bike and now on his new one, but the feeling that he had with Ochako was nothing better.

The feeling of her head resting on his back as they drove, the sunsetting giving off a beautiful view, everything was just so peaceful. He wishes that they could do this more and more. Just them, the road, and the world. No one else, no villains, no heroes, no past, no lost memories, no Wesker, no Trinity, and no League. It's only them and the future.

As much as he wants this, he knows that it's going to come to an end. So he is going to enjoy every moment with her until it ends. He will be her protector and friend. Her shadow.

* * *

"Ochako,"

"Yeah," The gravity girl's mind was lost, she was enjoying this feeling that she was having with Izuku.

"We're here." The girl's eyes snapped open in shock, she looked around to see that they were indeed at the mall. She got off the bike and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Uh...Thanks, for the ride. I'm...I'm going to go find the others." Ochako soon sprinted off leaving Izuku in the parking lot with shock eyes.

"You're welcome." Izuku smiled as he turned the bike off, he followed behind the girl he cares so much about.

"Hey, did you see that girl with brown hair." Izuku ears perked, he didn't turn his head to the voices, but he did listen.

"Yeah, I did. Did you see that ass? I hit that anytime." Izuku red eyes glowed, those douches were talking about Ochako. His girl.

Izuku wouldn't cause a scene, but he would give them a warning. He looked over to see that they were getting out of the sports car, the teen smiled.

Izuku flashed over and before anyone knew it they all heard a loud beeping coming from the car. Everyone in the parking lot looked over with shock eyes to see that the car front hood was totaled. It was completely destroyed and the owners were crying like babies as they got near it.

Izuku reappeared with a smile on his face, he just casually walked to the entrance and saw everyone else waiting for him. "Deku, what took you so long?" Ochako asked and Izuku just shrugged his shoulders telling that he was checking something with his bike.

"So, what should we do?" Tenya suggested and Izuku gave him an answer.

"How about we all go our separate ways. You can pair up if you want, but remember to buy essentials. We are going on a camping trip soon. Ochako, would like to come with me?" Ochako blushed and everyone gave her a knowing look. They could see what was going on here, even Minoru and Denki.

"Ye-Yeah! I would like that." Ochako said as she tried to calm down the stuttering. ' _Oh...My...God! Deku just asked me out on a date! Ok, keep cool. It's just shopping, I can do this. I can do this! Whose Uravity? I'm Uravity!'_ After giving herself the pep talk she followed Izuku to the stores as the rest of the students went their separate ways.

Minoro and Denki went to go buy some spy gear for you know what, Jiro went with Mina Toru to do some clothing shopping, Momo went with Tenya to grab actual camping gear as did everyone else.

Izuku and Ochako went to H&M first and the teen wanted to buy some new shirts. He bought himself and Ochako clothing as well. Izuku told her that he was fine with treating her, he had more than enough to buy her whatever she wanted. Ochako happily accepted and began to pick out clothes.

As they were shopping Ochako did notice that she got the stink eye from a few girls, them seeing her with Izuku or the famous Shadow kinda made them jealous. Ochako ignored them though because all she wanted to do was spend time with Izuku.

After buying the clothes they both headed to an electronic store, Izuku needed some headphones. He bought the powerbeats for himself and a pair for Ochako, her color was in pink because of her costume. When they left there they went to Footlocker to buy sneakers, they couldn't leave here without getting some new sneakers.

"Pick out whichever you want." Izuku told me the girl was like a kid in a candy store. She went to all the walls and picked some Adidas sneakers and Nike sneakers. Izuku paid for them all.

"Deku, you don't have to do this." Ochako spoke to him as they were in the cafe having something to eat. Izuku smiled at her, making her blush some more.

"I know, but I want too." Ochako's face began to turn more and more red.

"T-Thank you."

"It's fine. I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'll be there for you." Ochako smiled as well, but she got curious to ask a question.

"What about you?" Izuku got confused and looked at her as she sipped his drink. Ochako saw the confusion and clarified what she meant. "What about you? Who do you have to be there for you?" Izuku stopped sipping and put it down as he answered her question.

"I have my mom."

"No one else." Ochako pressed on, Nemuri was good and she could see that she would give anything even the world for Izuku, but even she can't do everything.

"There's...There is Kachan...and" Izuku began to drift, he was losing focus and Ochako could see that. His lack of finishing the sentence answered her question. Izuku tends to do everything and look after everyone, everyone, but himself.

"You...You look out for everyone in class, make sure that they're alright and safe. Like a team leader, but not when it comes to you."

"What do you mean, Ochako? I can take care of myself." Izuku didn't want to sound harsh and he didn't want it to come out like that, but he didn't understand what she meant.

"That's what I mean. You can take care of yourself so you tend not to want their help. On Bounty Night you took on those assassins yourself and everyone in 1-A was worried about you...for you. I was worried. You fought the Nomu, Stain, and everything else that has come your way and each time you ended up in the hospital."

"What are you saying, Ochako?" Izuku asked honestly and Ochako gave an honest answer, but before she did that she leaned forward and put her hand on his left cheek.

She didn't even know what she was doing when she did this and Izuku didn't care, he just put his hand over hers. The teen felt the warmth of the hand on his cheek and both were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm here for you. We all are. Tenya, Shoto, Mina, Momo, Sato, Katsuki, Denki, Eijro, even Minoru. We all are here for you. You've been there for us, now let us be there for you. Let us fight with you." Izuku heard Ochako's words and they sounded loving coming from her.

Right now the teen just wanted to lean over and take her lips onto his own, forget everyone else. No, let them see. Let them see that Ochako Uraraka is his girl, she's Shadow's woman.

"I...I...I want to Ochako. I really do, but I'm scared. I'm scared for what will happen to...to you." Ochako ignored the fact that he didn't even mention their class, but she did hear him. She could hear the raw emotion in his voice, something that she has never heard.

Izuku couldn't believe it either, he barely shows this much emotion when talking with his mother. Even with her he is reclusive and hiding his true self, but Ochako is breaking those walls and nearing closer and closer to the man behind the wall.

"Deku," Ochako was moved by what she heard and Izuku just looked at her with his red eyes. The teen let go of the hand that was on hers, he leaned closer to her.

Ochako saw him and knew what he had planned, she was going to do the same. It looked like their lips were growing closer and it looked like it was going to happen until Ochako's phone rang and they came back down to earth.

Both Izuku and Ochako stared at each other with shocked eyes, they couldn't believe what they were about to do. They both quickly grew red faces and got back to their original seats. They didn't look at each other, they couldn't right now. The image of what they were about to do was fresh in their mind.

Ochako did the only thing that she could do, she answered the phone and it was Mina that could. ' _Thanks for ruining the mood Mina.'_ They both thought, Mina told Ochako where everyone was and the round face girl got excited.

Izuku saw this and wondered what was being told to her. When she hung up she told him and even Izuku liked where they were. "Mina and the others are at a karaoke bar, she invited us to do a song together." Izuku smiled and like that idea, they both got and grabbed their bags.

They arrived at the bar where they saw everyone else in seats and Minoru and Denki performing Under Pressure by Queen. Everyone was laughing and having a good time at the show.

Minoru doing air guitars and Denki crazy body movement as he sung the song. Izuku sat down next to Ochako, he looked at the list of songs and saw one that made him raise an eyebrow.

' _That could work, but I'll need some help with it.'_ The teen looked to Ochako, he found his partner and he wouldn't need to think about it.

"Psst, Ochako." Ochako turned her head and saw Izuku pointed to the song and Ochako smiled. She already knew the plan and she knew the song very well.

"Alright who's next?" Minoru said as he and Denki finished the song together. Izuku and Ochako decided to get up on stage and they picked the song. Both would be lovebirds got ready, Izuku went in the back to hide till his part and Ochako stood in the center of the stage.

 **Play Work by Rihann and Drake**

"Work, work, work, work, work, work

He said me haffi

Work, work, work, work, work, work!

He see me do mi

Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!

So me put in

Work, work, work, work, work, work

When you ah gon'

Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn

Meh nuh care if him

Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting

Dry! ...Me a desert him

Nuh time to have you lurking

Him ah go act like he nuh like it

You know I dealt with you the nicest

Nuh body touch me you nuh righteous

Nuh badda, text me in a crisis

I believed all of your dreams, adoration

You took my heart and my keys and my patience

You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration

You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation

All that I wanted from you was to give me

Something that I never had

Something that you've never seen

Something that you've never been!

Mmmmm!

But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong

Just get ready fi…"

Everyone screamed as Ochako began to sing Rihanna's Work, her voice was amazing and not only that she was moving her body to it. Her hips were getting into it as she was on beat with the song. Not only that if she was doing Rihanna verses, that meant that Izuku was going to do= only one person. They were right when the Izuku verse came on and he appeared beside Ochako. The girl sweaty from her dancing and singing.

"Yeah, okay

You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over

We just need to slow the motion

Don't give that away to no one

Long distance, I need you

When I see potential I just gotta see it through

If you had a twin, I would still choose you

I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon

 _But I know you need to get done, done, done, done_

 _If you come over (Izuku and Ochako sing together)_

Sorry if I'm way less friendly

I got friends tryna end me, oh

I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry

Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'

How many more shots until you're rollin'?

We just need a face to face

You could pick the time and the place

You spent some time away

Now you need to forward _and give me all the…"_

Izuku rapped the bars, each word was all on point with the song. Izuku looked like a professional rapper and not only that the way he looked Ochako. His red eyes almost glowed in the dark as he danced with her. Both of them moved to the beat of the song as they sang together and the noise crowd cheered them on.

[Chorus: Ochako & _Izuku_ ]

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_

He said me haffi

 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_

He se me do mi

Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!

So me put in

Work, work, work, work, work, work

When you ah gon'

Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn

Meh nuh care if him

Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting

The song came to end and both of their faces were meters apart, they both had a sweat on them as they gazed into each other's eyes. The kiss that was stolen from them earlier, to reenact it here would be perfect, but they wanted to do it on their own terms and not with a crowd around them.

They both broke apart and looked to the crowd with many of their friends and just random strangers, all of them standing up clapping them. Izuku and Ochako bowed before them, all of them loving their performance. The two hugged each other and Izuku bowed to her, he raised her hand. He wanted to have all the attention for she deserved it, he couldn't do this without her and maybe Ochako is right.

Maybe...just maybe Izuku should lean on his friends more, they are…" _NO!"_ Izuku heard a loud voice inside of his head. Izuku looked around to see where it came from and he saw the man from his mind. The man was glaring at him with his red eyes.

" _You need to cut them off!"_ The man disappeared after that and Izuku came back to earth, he looked to the stage that Tenya was performing. He left the bar without anyone noticing him and looked up at the night sky.

"I...I can let them be involved, no matter what. I must keep them safe. I think I know what I have to do." Izuku said aloud as he walked back in. Whatever he was contemplating, he knew that his decision would make them displeased, but whichever he chooses he knows that he will always protect Ochako. He is her knight, her protector, her friend, and her shadow.

 **To be continued  
Chapter 34: Camping trip**


	35. Chapter 35:Camping Trip

**AN:** Hey guy, what's up. Welcome to new chapter of the story. In this chapter is the start of the Symbol Evil and well things get chaotic next chapter. Now this chapter is just a build up for things to come down the line. Next chapter is the battle between brothers and Izuku will take on Class 1-B during his quirk training. Anyway let's get to it.

 **ALL Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Camping Trip**

 _ **Villains Bar**_

All the members of the League were all in the bar, all but three were just lazing about. The only ones that are doing something were Scandal, Kurogiri, and Tomura. Scandal was cleaning glasses, Kurogiri was counting money from the very successful night he had on Bounty Night, and Tomura was brooding. Everyone could see that he was brooding and it was very depressing. They know they are villains, but that doesn't mean that they have to be so depressed all the time.

"Tomura," The pale teen looked to Killmonger behind him and saw that he was sitting with Dabi, Twice, and Compress. All three of them were playing a card game. "What's bothering you?"

"How do you know something is bothering me?" Tomura asked, turning back to the bottles that hung on the shelf.

"Well, because you've been looking at the bottles for a...about two hours now." Tomura didn't answer back, he just kept looking at the bottles.

"Want to tell us what's bothering you?" This time the question was asked by Compress. Tomura could tell that the villain was an adult, a wise adult at that.

"Come on, Tomura! Tell us~" Toga spoke, excitement all in her tone. She wanted to know the answer very badly. No one knew why, but they figured it was because she was just super bored.

"It's Izuku." Tomura finally answered and Toga's face began too blush. Images of the green, now red haired teen appearing in her mind. All of those cuts, bruises, and blood, it looked so hot on him.

"What is it about this time?" Scandal asked as she put up another glass and Tomura looked at her with his red eyes. He was contemplating whether or not to tell her or his team about his thoughts. He trusts Killmonger, so now he has to trust his team.

"Bane and him. Bane said to him that he was not the only one and he had on the same gold rings as Izuku." Tomura speaking with the League on his thoughts on Bounty Night.

"So?" Muscular spoke obliviously, not truly understanding the question. Tomura looked at him and explained more.

"So, Izuku and Bane are the same. Bane is like Izuku or he was the first of what Izuku is, but it seems that Trinity pays more attention to Izuku than Bane. Why is that?"

"Special treatment. I mean that Bullseye guy said that Izuku was the father's favorite." Knockout said while sitting next to Tomura. Killmonger and many others thought that could be the case, but not Tomura. He thought something else and he wasn't alone.

"I wish I had special treatment! **I don't need special treatment!** " Twice spoke in dual voices, but no one really paid attention. He was a valuable asset to the team, but boy was he crazy...maybe crazier than Toga.

"I…I think you're right, but there is more to it. What else do we know about Izuku?" Killmonger groaned, he, Tomura, and Terra had gone over this a hundreds times and it's the same answer.

"He's an orphan that saw his mother get shot." Killmonger spoke.

"His mother was killed by Bullseye and then he gets napped by Trinity." Terra said as she had on her head on the table.

"There has to be more than that. What about his mother or father?" Tomura asked again, trying to press on the conversation. He just can't believe that is all there is to him.

"Mother was a single mom and she worked at a local bakery before getting shot." Killmonger spoke, he had read over her file to connect the dots, but they were not connecting.

"The father...well, he is a mystery? There is not much about him except for dying in a car accident." Scandal spoke next, she had also looked over the file on Izuku. It wasn't long.

"Ok, that has to be something. Let's dig deeper into the father." Tomura told his team, but they didn't know where to begin. Izuku's biological father is a mystery even to him and even he didn't know where to begin. Luckily that the League won't have to since some people already have been digging into the teen.

"Won't have to." Everyone heard the new male voice and looked to the television to see that it was red with a black image of a man wearing glasses. The image was dark so you couldn't see his face and the background was red.

"Who are you?" Dabi got from his seat, his blue flames blazing. The entire league got on guard for this new face.

"An old friend." Another voice entered and this time the team recognized it, for it was AFO. "This is Calculator, he is an old associate of mine during my reign as Kingpin. Toga gasped at the revelation and put her hands on her cheek.

"You were the Kingpin!" AFO chuckled at the child enthusiastically, she was something different.

"Yes, yes I was, but that is a story for another time. Now, Calculator if you will."

"Thanks, boss. You kiddies are on the right track, but it's the wrong train." The old hacker told them and they all looked at each other. "Izuku's father is a mystery, but I did some digging and it took a lot of digging."

"What did you find?" Tomrua asked him as he faced the television.

"I don't think Izuku's father died from a car accident." That made everyone raise some eyebrows. "I think he was murdered." Calculator told them and they all widen their eyes.

"How?" Killmonger asked and the next answer would give them more questions.

"There was an autopsy report, the doctor that worked on the kid's father's body reported that there were light abrasions around the man's neck. Most likely strangulation."

"Grudge kill." Scandal, Knockout, and Killmonger said all together while everyone else looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Magne asked.

"Strangulation is often known as the grudge kill. Many people that murder people tend to know them or have grudge against them." Killmonger told them, Calculator picked up next.

"Spiky is right, the light abrasions on the boy's father were led to believe strangulation. They were light so the docs believed that it was from a glove, but there were no facts. There is the one thing that interested me."

"What's that?" Tomura asked.

"The report was written off as an accident, that's curious to me. If they believed that it was murder why didn't they investigate. Hell they didn't even try, it was just written off as a vehicular accident and that's it." That did sound suspicious to everyone and they wondered why, including AFO.

"What was the father's name?"

"Hisashi Midoriya." AFO swallowed a lump in his throat, that name...that first name. It was his son's name. The old villain just shook his head, it had to be a coincidence, many have that name. It's not an uncommon name in Japan. But...what if?

"That's all I have. I'll get back to you kids when I have more." Calculator went off the villains screen and went to AFO's personal screen in his room. The old hacker showed his face while the former king had a contemplated look on his face.

"Don't do that." The Calculator told him he may not be an active member of the League anymore, but he could tell when someone was on the mind of his former employer.

"Do what, Calculator?"

"You know what. You're thinking that this kid's father may have been your son, it's not. Hisashi is a common that a lot average joe's have. This kid's father was probably just a nobody that caught up with the wrong people. Nothing more, nothing less." AFO agreed with Calculator, it was just a coincidence. Nothing more, nothing less. His main focus should be on taking down Wesker and Trinity, and he believes he may have an idea. But it's probably the worst idea he has ever had.

"Calculator have you ever heard the term the _enemy of my enemy is my friend_." Calculator knew the term, many villains used when betraying one another. But why would AFO bring this up now...Oh, god. Calculator widened his eyes, he knew what his former boss was planning.

"This is not going to end well."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Espio was in his room, his legs crossed, eyes closed, his sword laid in front of him and candles surrounded him. The assassin/ninja of the Family was meditating his room, the battle with his brother was soon approaching and he was ready. The ninja opened his violet eyes and they came onto his precious blade.

Espio grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, he looked at the silver with the name engraved in Japanese lettering. The blade's name was Yamato, it was given to him by his now deceased mother.

When he joined her family and became her son, she gifted him with this blade. A blade that he has used to slaughter thousands and cut down all of that stand in the way of his father's plan, but now. Now he will cut down his army and his plan, but before that can happen. He must bring Shadow back to his home, to his family.

"I know you are there, Gambit." Espio called out, his eyes shifted to the door and it opened to reveal the eldest brother with a sly smile on his face.

"Are you ready frère?" Espio nodded his head and got up, he placed his blade at his side and walked out the room. The ninja passed the taller and elder brother while Gambit followed behind him.

"You're coming along." Espio didn't ask the question, he knew Gambit was going to come with him.

"And miss the chance to see little Shadow again, no way. I haven't seen my brother in years, not to mention it's not everyday I get to see you two fight." Espio hmm and just kept on walking to the media room. When both agents got there they saw that the rest of the Family was there waiting for them.

"Espio," The assassin turned his eyes to Rouge, he could see that the bat was worried about him and Shadow. "Make sure this works." Espio nodded his head, he planned out everything. It will work and soon Shadow will be by their side once again.

"I will. Blink, will send us?" Blink nodded her head, her hand glowed pink and she opened a portal at the wall. Both Gambit and Espio stepped in and soon the battle with Shadow will begin.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Izuku leaned his head on the window as his class was riding on the bus, they were going to a camping resort. It was their training and they would be doing it with Class 1-B. Izuku thinks it will be good for both classes to have this kinda exercise. They should get to know each other and end the pointless animosity, but on the other hand Izuku gets it.

The teen remembers when the other cells would compete with Team Dark on missions. They would always try to prove that they were better than them and it often got too competitive. All the cells would race each other to the target or it would be who take out the most enemies. It was honestly childish to Shadow, but somehow he got into it and he won't lie. He did enjoy the competition they would throw at each other.

Izuku gained a smile as he thought about his missing brother and sisters, more and more memories are coming to him with each passing day. He feels nearly complete, but there is still something hidden from him. The fog is lifting and now it's only a matter of time before Shadow sees all of what was hidden from.

Izuku looked out the window while he conversed, he had his headphones in as he saw the many trees in the forest. He had a feeling that they were near to wherever they needed to be and he couldn't wait. He wanted to get out and stretch his legs, they had been in the bus for a long time.

Izuku turned his head to look at his friends talking and laughing, and part of him thought that he should be with them too, but that's not going to happen. After the mall and karaoke trip, he had decided what his future was going to be. This camping trip would be the last they see of him and he intended to spend time with all them.

* **Sigh** * Izuku sighed as he leaned back on the cushion, he looked back out the window and widened his eyes. The reason for the surprise is because Izuku saw someone he thought he would not see, not now anyway. "Espio," Izuku whispered with shock as he saw his brother and fellow cell leader outside.

Izuku leaned up and blinked his eyes, and just like that Espio was gone. Izuku continued to stare outside the window, he even fired an eagle pulse to see if what he saw was true. The pulse came back negative and there was nothing in sight.

Izuku narrowed his red eyes, he knew that he saw Espio and there was no doubt about that. His brother is here, he can feel it. Izuku opened the window of the bus and climbed out, everyone turned their heads to see him getting out.

"What is he doing?" Mina asked as she saw him leave.

"Guess he needed air." Shoji said with one of his tentacles. Izuku was now on the roof of the bus, the wind blowing his red hair back, the teen looked around and saw nothing.

"You are not the one I was expecting." Shadow said aloud as he turned around and right in front of him was his brother, but not the one he was expecting.

"Bonjour, Shadow." Shadow was greeted not by Espio, but by his elder brother and the self proclaimed master thief himself. "It's been a long time, I like the new look. I think red really brings out your intensity."

"What are you doing here, Gambit?" Shadow asked, ignoring the pointless banter from his brother and just getting right to business. Gambit gave a wide smile, Shadow hasn't changed at all to him.

"Always to the point little brother. You're not even going to give Remy a hug, it's been soooo long." Remy moved his head to the side when he saw a dagger come flying at him. Izuku was not playing games and that's something that Remy enjoyed.

"Calme, Calme, Calme, little brother. I'm only here to talk, nothing more." Izuku didn't pay attention; he just looked around at the forest and the mountains. He knew he was here and Gambit knew that as well.

"My class,"

"Is fine, they don't even know that you're up here." Gambit told and that confirmed it for Izuku. Espio was here and he was controlling his classmates' minds. The ninja was manipulating them into believing that he was still on the bus.

"Espio," Izuku whispered and Gambit smiled knowingly. The gambler walked forward to his little brother, Izuku wasn't worried and didn't put a guard.

He and Gambit were in a stalemate so to speak. Izuku could kill Gambit if he becomes a threat, but Gambit could also kill his friends with just a touch of fingers. A simple touch from the cajun can cause this bus to explode on fire and that's something that Izuku could not risk.

Gambit was now face to face with Izuku and he looked down at him. Izuku's red eyes looked up at Remy's own colored eyes. Gambit took his hands out his pocket and then unexpectedly hugged Izuku.

"I missed you, Shadow. We all do." Izuku was caught off guard, from his memories Remy was always the cool type. He always kept his cool and never showed anger. It was always just his charm and his words.

Izuku didn't know what to do, but a part of him told him to wrap his arms around his big brother's back and so he did. Izuku hugged Gambit and they stayed like that for a couple seconds. It had been two years since they had last seen each other.

"I...I missed you as well, Remy. Mother is-"

"I know, we all know." Izuku nodded his head and broke the hug, he released his brother and looked at him.

"Where is Espio? I know he is here." Gambit went back to his normal self and smiled. He wouldn't jerk Izuku around, he decided to give him the answers he wanted.

"Espio is here to challenge you. It's been a long time since you both fought and he was tired of waiting for you to remember. So he decided that the best way for you to remember is to fight you and in good old fashion...well, you know how two fight or did you forget that."

"I know what you mean Gambit. When and where?" Izuku asked his big brother, he could feel the bus slowing down meaning that they were near to their destination.

"Soon, most likely a sundown type showdown." Izuku rolled his eyes, his brother a soft spot for the old kung-fu flicks. The best fight's tend to happen at sundown.

"Then tell him I will be ready." Gambit smiled, the smile showed his teeth as he walked back to the edge of the bus.

"Hehe...He already knows. Au revoir, Ombre." Gambit said goodbye in his natural language and mocked salute goodbye. Gambit jumped off the bus and Izuku didn't bother going after him, he wasn't the focus. It was Espio, his brother and arguably the only that can truly best him hand to hand combat.

"Au revoir, grand frère." Izuku said goodbye in french and felt the bus come to a stop. He turned his head and saw all his classmates come out, he quickly flashed to the ground to make it seem like he was the first one out naturally.

Everyone else soon came out and were surprised to find that Izuku was out there already, they believed that he would be that last one out.

"Izuku, how did you get out here so quick?" Mina asked the teen and Izuku just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh, I just used my quirk to get out faster. Had to stretch my legs and all that. So Aizawa-sensei, what are we doing here?" Aizawa came out of the bus and stared at the large forest below them, he looked around almost as if he was waiting for someone.

"We were going to wait for Class 1-B, but it seems like they will be late. So, I'll let them handle it for now." Aizawa pointed his finger over to the ledge where Izuku and the class saw two women and one kid.

The students recognized the pros as two members from the Pussycat team. The two women were Mandalady and Pixie-Bob, the boy, they did not know, but the boy was grumpy. He had a scowl on him that could easily give Katsuki a run for his money.

The young boy had to be about five, maybe 6. He had a cold look in his eyes, a look Izuku knows all too well. This kid had lost something or someone, Izuku didn't need to get his name to know that. The way he just glared at him and classmates told the story. This kid seems not to like heroes or anyone that wasn't Mandalady. He seems to be very close to her, aunt, sister, mother, all were possibilities that came through Izuku's mind.

Wait, why is he profiling the kid? He doesn't matter to him, he should be focused on what these two cats have planned for him.

"So, kitty cats, what will my class and I be doing?" Izuku stepped up to speak, his hands in his pockets. He is the leader of Class 1-A and he will show it.

The blonde woman, Pixie-Bob stepped forward to him, she came very close to his face basically evading his personal space. Izuku had dealt with cats before in Blaze, so dealing with the Pussycats will be no different for him.

"Ohhh, you're an impatient one?" Izuku smirks and decides to mess with Pixie-Bob.

"Oh no, I like to take my time. I think it will be honor to learn from a great team from last dec-"

"Ok, let's start!" Pixie-Bob quickly interrupted, not wanting Izuku to finish that sentence. Mandalady decided to get involved by telling the class what they will be doing.

"There is a forest lodge over there at the base of the mountain side, all of you will have to reach it before noon. If you don't make it, you will not have lunch." They except for Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki panicked.

"No way, not for me. I'm going back." Minoru was the first to try to go back, but it was too late. Pixie-Bob used her quirk to spill the students over into the forest below them and to make things even more challenging she created dirt monsters to have some fun with them.

"Kota, come on. Let's get back to the lodge." The young boy Kota nodded his head and followed Mandalady to a quicker path to the lodge, but before she left she looked to sensei of Class 1-A.

"So, that's the famous Shadow. He looks...well, different from the rest." Aizawa knew what the brunette was talking about. Izuku has a way of standing out then the rest of his class, it's just something about the way he carries himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The kid will be there shortly, so let's get a move on." Aizawa finished, he might as well get moving and prepare the classes for quirk training. He has big plans for Izuku.

Meanwhile down below in the forest the students were meeting the dirt monsters and they did not like their new friends.

"Koji, can you speak to that thing?" Tenya asked and before Koji could speak Izuku cut him off.

"Don't bother, that thing is made of dirt and dirt alone. They all are." Izuku unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, rolled up his sleeves, and loosened his tie. This was going to be bothersome, he would have to fight through them, but on the upside at least he gets some early training in before Espio decides to show himself.

"Everyone, don't hold back. They're not alive and they can't feel pain, so just cut loose and cause some mayhem." Everyone nodded their heads and activated their powers, Izuku went into Chaos Cowl as the red lighting danced around him.

He struck first when he flashed to the monster's head and kicked it off, the next was Kastuski when he flew him blasted the monster's chest open. Shoto froze three of them and that allowed Momo to open fire at them with a cannon. Fumikage and Oijro teamed up to take down two of them.

Ochako used her powers to lift one up in the air and that allowed Eijiro to smash into pieces when she let go. Minoru used his balls to stick the creatures to where they were, Mina burned them with her acid and Tenya kicked some of their heads off.

Everyone from Class 1-A was displaying their skills from what they learned during their internships. Izuku could see that they all had grown stronger and he was happy that they would be alright when he leaves.

"Oi, Deku! Don't be getting soft on me, there is still plenty more where that came from." Katsuki told him, it seems this was starting to turn into a game of who could take out the most monsters and everyone was playing to win. Izuku smiled and powered up some more, if they wanted to play, let's play.

"Try to keep up." Izuku clapped back with a smirk as he disappeared from Katsuki's view. He would soon reappear next to Ochako and decided to give her a ride. He picked her up bridal style which made the girl gain a massive blush. "We'll see all there." Izuku soon ran off leaving a trial of red lighting behind them.

"HEY! No fair!" Mina, Toru, and Minoru both yelled, but it was worth nothing much as Izuku and Ochako were both gone from everyone's view. They tried to keep up, but more dirt monsters came about. This might take some time.

Izuku continued to run with Ochako in his arms, this feeling felt so familiar to him. He felt like he did this before, but with whom and then it hit...literally. Izuku was hit with a memory of him running through a flower garden with a blonde girl in his arms.

" _Shadow, I love you."_ Shadow heard the soft words of Maria and told her the same, but there was a problem. The girl in his arms was not Maria and she heard every word that he said.

"I love you too, Maria." Ochako heard the words and widened her eyes in hurt. Izuku blinked, he just realized what he did and he looked at Ochako, he saw the hurt in her eyes and stopped his running.

"D-Deku, what...what was that?" Ochako tried to hide her hurt from her voice, this is the second time that she heard the name Maria. Izuku mistook her for being that person that time as well and now he told her that he loved her. He told someone that is not her that he loved her.

"O-Ochako, it was an accident," Ochako inwardly rolled her eyes. That's what they all say, but she could see that Izuku meant it. "I'm serious, it was an accident. I..I didn't mean for that to come out."

"Who is she?" Ochako asked with her head down, her eyes hidden from her crush. Izuku opened his mouth, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't involve Ochako with his past.

"Maria, is...She's someone from my past. I know...knew her well." Ochako caught the tense change, this Maria girl must be dead. She must've been very special to Izuku for him to say that he loved her. Does he love her like this Maria? It's a question she constantly wonders.

"How did she die?" Izuku heard the question and wondered about himself. He knows that his father killed her, but how? Better question: Does he want to know? Does he want to put himself through that pain and relive the moment he lost the person that arguably meant most to him.

"I don't know." Ochako nodded her head, the teen thought she was done, but he was wrong when she decided to ask another question. A question he didn't expect.

"Did you really love her?" Izuku didn't know how to answer that question, so he told her the truth.

"I think so. It's complicated when it comes to her, but she made me feel different. Just like you." Izuku whispered the last part to Ochako and she heard him, she finally brought her brown eyes back up to his own red eyes.

"I..I make you feel different. How?" Ochako asked eagerly and Izuku sucked his teeth, the girl not caring about his attitude right now. She wanted to know if she was more special than this Maria girl. Is she actually trying to be better than the dead girl? Yeah, she is.

"I...I really don't want to talk about, Ocha." Izuku widened his eyes, did he just do that. Did he just give her a pet name. He did and she knew it. Ochako blushed at the comment and both teens had crimson faces, faces red from embarrassment.

"That's one," Izuku told her and she looked back at him. Izuku's face was still turned away from her as he told her what he meant.

"You can make me talk about my feelings and emotions. My own mother can't even make do, hell no can and yet you do it so easily. It makes me wonder if you have another quirk that you didn't tell me about."

"I don't." Ochako assured him she doesn't have something like that, but she was shocked to know that she had an affect on him.

"Is that it or is there more?" Izuku didn't say anything, he doesn't like talking about his emotions. He prefers to keep them locked away and now is not time, not when he is about to leave.

He can't be too attached to Ochako because it will only hurt more when he leaves and he won't just be her that will feel. the pain. "Look at me." Ochako demanded of them, something that she doesn't normally do. Hell, she barely raises her voice at her classmates, but this time she gave Izuku a hard tone. A tone that left no room for argument.

Izuku did follow her demand and turned his head back to her where she put both her hands on his cheeks. He still had his hands on her as he didn't let go since they stopped.

"Tell me more." Ochako ordered him and Izuku followed it. He couldn't believe it, him, the weapon following the orders of a girl weaker than him. The irony couldn't be more visible than in this situation right now.

"I expose more of myself…more of my feelings. I sometimes can't think of anything else but you when I'm next you. I have dreams where you and I are in a forest like this and we are holding hands. I have moments where I just want to grab you face and-"

"And? And what?" Ochako asked eagerly, she wanted to hear the end of the sentence. To hear what he was going to say. Izuku narrowed his eyes, he began to scan the area, someone was here.

"Ochako hold onto me and don't let go." Ochako listened to him and put her arms around his head. She tightened the hold as Izuku continued to look around the forest.

"Is it a dirt monster?" Izuku shook his head, it wasn't that. It is something else, something strong. The teen fired an eagle pulse and to see what it was, but it came back negative. That meant whatever...whoever it was, was immune to his pulse and that only could be allies.

' _It's him. Espio is here. It's a little early for our fight, so he must be trying to rile me. But it won't work little brother.'_ Izuku thought, he looked around some more and saw something coming for him. He widened his eyes when he saw that it was shurikens, the teen leapt forward with Ochako in his arms. He held onto her tightly to make sure that she was safe.

Izuku dodged the stars only to walk into another trap and this time it was a trap door. The floor beneath the two collapsed, but with Izuku quickness he was able to flash out of there before he and Ochako fell too far in. Izuku looked at the bottom and saw wooden spears with spike tips.

His brother has been busy, the teen only hoped that the trap door was the last of the traps. He was wrong when he walked into another one. This time he broke the wire with his foot and both teens widened their eyes when two large logs from both the right and the left came at them.

"Deku!" Ochako screamed in worry, but Izuku already had it handled. He jumped into the air just as the logs were meters away from them. They collided against each other and Izuku brought his right leg up for an axe kick. When teen came down he destroyed both of them with a single kick, right down the middle.

"Ochako, are you alright?" Izuku asked her, making sure that she was alright. The gravity girl nodded, that was crazy.

"Was that part of the Pussycats test?" Izuku didn't answer her, he would just let her believe that. This was a family matter between two well trained killers.

"Alright, I think we will be in the-" Izuku didn't finish as another group of wooden spears was launched at him and Ochako. Izuku began to run and activate more traps, more trap doors, and more logs swings. Izuku went into his Cowl and evaded them with Ochako in his arms, it seems his brother turned the forest into his playground and that pissed Shadow off.

Izuku was fine with fighting Espio, but he wanted to spend this camp trip with his friends. But it looks like things are not going as planned. Izuku continued to dodge all the traps that Espio, he had a feeling that Ochako was not meant to be here and this all bult for him. He has to get her out of here and to the lodge, then when the time comes he will deal with Espio.

Espio watched in the trees as his brother dodged all the traps, he knew that he was going to evade them without trouble, but what he didn't expect to see was the girl. ' _That girl, Ochako. Interesting, it seems Shadow is very close to this one and judging by the way he talks to her it seems like they are more than friends...or wish to be more than friends. Interesting indeed.'_

The ninja stood up, his left hand on his katana. With his thoughts concluded he vanished from the tree, the time to do battle with Shadow is near, but it won't be today. The traps were more of a warm up, to see that his reflexes were still at top shape.

Class 1-A finally made it to the lodge, but it was way past noon and they were starving. It was now sundown and they were tired, hungry, and a mess. They saw the lodge, but also saw Ochako and Izuku eating. Well, Ochako was eating at a table and Izuku was just sitting there with his arms folded and eyes closed. Bye the looks of everyone it seemed he was asleep, but in truth he was mediating.

"Oh, you guys made it." Ochako said excitedly, but quickly regretted when she saw the looks of her classmates. They all gave glare and she rubbed her head sheepishly, they were not happy.

"Uhh...lunch?" The girl offered and even though they were pissed they accepted it for they were famished.

"Thanks for helping us." Minoru said hotly as he enjoyed the food, everyone else did the same while Ochako explained what happened to them.

"Well after Izuku took me we didn't have it easy either. We had to deal with traps along with the way." Ochako fired back, but no one really cared all they did was eat the food.

"We didn't get any of that." Fumikage told her as he ate an apple. "All we got was dirt monsters." Ochako looked surprised, why did they get traps and the class didn't? Is it because of what Izuku has done as a pro?

' _That must be it, it must've been an extra test of some kind.'_ Ochako thought as she nodded her head, she turned her head to her crush to see him still meditating.

"Deku," Izuku heard his name be called and opened his eyes. He saw that everyone had made it to the lodge and that they were eating the food. It was more than enough for them since he didn't have any and Ochako had enough.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering what all those traps were, everyone else said they didn't get them." Izuku didn't hesitate to lie to her.

"It was probably the Pussycat trying to challenge me, nothing more. Look, it's late and I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you all do the same as well because tomorrow we start training." Izuku left soon after that, he didn't want to stay long since his mind was on tomorrow. Tomorrow has to be the day, the day he will fight his brother.

Espio didn't strike at all and that's what Izuku was waiting for, waiting for his brother to come out of the shadows and face him. But he didn't, instead he just waited and hid. Shadow was fine with that, he will let Espio choose. It doesn't matter to him because the outcome will remain the same. Their duel will end in the defeat of his little brother.

Izuku walked to the bathhouses to wash and on his way he saw the little boy from earlier. He saw that he was glaring a hole at him and he was tired of it. "You got a problem with me kid?" Izuku asked him as he walked to him. The boy didn't say anything instead he hid his eyes and let Izuku get close to him.

When he did, the boy raised his head and lifted his foot to kick Izuku in the groin, he thought that it would work, but Izuku stopped his kick with his own foot. Izuku placed his left on the boy's right and the young child looked shocked.

"Nice try, but that doesn't work on me." Izuku told him and then added insult to injury he brought him to the ground with a quick leg sweep and put his foot on his chest. He didn't have a lot of pressure where he would hurt him, but he did keep on his back.

"When you start a fight then you better damn well finish it. That was told to me by an old friend." Izuku said some wise words, but the boy just glared at him. "What's your name, kid." The boy didn't answer and Izuku just looked at him.

"Fine then, you don't give me your name then so be it. Next question: Why try to low blow someone you just met? That's not a smart thing especially when it's me." The boy didn't say anything again, Izuku gave him this. The boy was good at the silent treatment, Izuku could make him talk if he wanted to, but he didn't care enough about that.

"Izuku, let him go!" Tenya ran over and began to reprimand his class president about putting his foot on a child's chest. Izuku listened to him and decided to let him, but not without a warning. The red-headed teen took his foot off his chest and kneeled down.

The boy was now looking into Izuku's...or more so Shadow's blazing red eyes, those red eyes that made him swallow a lump in his throat. "You try that again with me, I will make sure that you won't use that leg ever again. Got it?" The boy nodded and Izuku's scary face was replaced with a calm friendly look. He got up and extended his hand to the boy, to help him up, but he didn't take it.

The young boy brushed his hand off and got up on his own power, he then walked off leaving both Tenya and Izuku to stare at him. "I'm sorry about Kota." Both teenagers turned their heads to the leader of the Pussycats.

"It's fine Mandalady. I deal with worse over there." Izuku pointed to Katsuki and saw him yelling at Minoru and Denki because they tried to steal some of his food. Mandalady smiled and looked back to Izuku.

"Kota...is a difficult boy, he's been through a lot."

"What happened to make me like that? It's like he hates all of us." Mandalady winced and sighed, she was about to tell them, but Izuku already beat her to it.

"He lost someone he cared about." Izuku told Tenya as he continued to Kota, Mandalady was surprised that he knew that, but she was told by Aizawa that Izuku is quite the detective.

"You're right, but if you don't mind me asking. How did you know that?" Mandalady curiously asked, his answer though would leave her in awe.

"They way he clings to you was my first guess. You doesn't seem like his mother even though you treat him like your own son. He's distant to everyone, even you sometimes. You both don't share any resemblance in terms of features, so he must be a nephew. Either your brother or sister's son, but the biggest evidence was in his eyes. When I saw his eyes, I instantly recognized them. They are eyes of loneliness." Mandalady was in awe, Aizawa wasn't kidding when he said that Izuku was good.

"Well...well, you're right. Kota is my nephew and he's my sister's son. He lost both his parents to the villain named Muscular. I've been his adopted mother ever since, but ever since he lost his parents Kota has had a resentment toward heroes." Tenya widened his eyes, he knew about that incident. He remembers hearing about it and so did Izuku.

"Wait. Does that mean that Kota's parents are the Water Horse duo?" Mandalady nodded her head and Izuku had all the pieces. Izuku could now see why Kota seemed to hate him and everyone else.

He lost his faith in heroes. It's actually quite sad, Izuku could understand where Kota was coming from. He lost his own parents and the loneliness just never goes away, it just…it just fades, but not without time. Lots of time and lots of help.

Kota has that help in the Pussycats and maybe Izuku can help him see it. If he can't, then he can't be a hero. Kota will just turn into him and no not the weapon, but the kid who hides everything from the world and that is not something that Kota wants. Izuku knows better than anybody what that feeling can do.

' _I'll help you out Kota, but you better not try to kick me in the balls for trying.'_ Izuku headed to the bath house to wash and then come tomorrow he will train, beat Espio, and help you Kota. All in one day, easy peasy.

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 35: Shadow vs Espio**


	36. Chapter 36: Shadow vs Espio

**AN:** Yo, peeps, welcome to a new chapter. In this one we have the Izuku taking on 1-B and the battle with Espio. Now the battle with Espio was going to take long so I had to break it up. This is part one, part two will be next chapter. Anyway we are still on pace to finish this arc.

It will probably take three more chapters. The season I don't know, but I hope to have it done before July. Now that I'm officially out of class I have little more time on my hands, and plus I've taking a break from the game. Anyway enough with me rambling. I'm going to get to reviews.

 **Reviews**

TheLethalSperg500: This is the moment you have been waiting for. I don't know it's heavy bashing, cause I'm not a big fan those, but I hope it's good.

Shonaku: Yeah maria and Shadow loved each other very deeply. Which is why it's going tear him up when he sees her again and what he sees her become.

Scorpion101: Thanks for the love, first fanfic that I wrote so I appreciate that.

J Nation14: Thank you and welcome to the story. As for Izuku's mentality he has this cockiness to him, but after the Bane loss you start to see his wall crumble. The ultimate weapon will soon see that he is not as powerful as he seemed.

 **That's it for reviews, enjoy the chapter.**

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts/Flashback_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Shadow vs Espio**

 _He was comfortable, he was warm, he was safe. He was laying down on bed, a soft bed that felt like marshmallows. A bed that kept sinking him further and further like quick sand. He didn't want to get up, he didn't leave, he wanted to stay here. For forever and ever._

 _He moved his head to the left and opened his eyes. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair. A blonde haired girl with an angelic smile and face, her blue shining in the slightly dimmed room they were in._

 _He smiled at her and moved his hand to her cheek, feeling the smooth skin. She smiled back and leaned into his hand, trying to give him all of her cheek. He looked into her blue eyes and felt himself get lost in them, almost like he was in a ocean. Her eyes would pull him in and they...she would never let him go. He didn't want to be let go. He wanted to stay with her forever, till the end of time._

" _I love you, Shadow." He heard her voice, her voice sounded like an angel and if they were real they would sound like her. No, they had to be real if she was here. Angels did exist, so what did that make him? A demon? A monster? A lost soul? All of the above? Either way it didn't matter. He didn't care what he was, all he cared about was her._

" _I love you too, Maria." He told her as he leaned his head forward and she did the same. Soon their lips neared each other and they entered into a romantic kiss. A kiss that he wanted to last forever, but it didn't. It ended when she broke the kiss, and his angel became a demon._

" _GAH!" He choked as her hands went to his neck and suffocated him, his green eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw her innocent face turned into one of hatred and rage. She tightened her grip around his neck and felt more of his life being stripped away. He put both his hands on her wrist to break free, but he couldn't. Why? Because he couldn't hurt her. He could never hurt her and she knew it as she strengthened the hold around his neck._

" _Ack...Ma...Mari…" His eyes came upon her blue's as he mouthed what seemed to be his last words._

" _You **betrayed** me." Her eyes didn't hold the warmth it once did, her voice, her voice was now cold, and her face was now that of rage. His fate was sealed, when the sound of his neck snapping was heard in the room his vision went blank and everything turned white. _

***Gasp!*** Izuku gasped loudly as he had sweat running down his brow. He was breathing hard, the dream...the nightmare still in his mind as he tried to stop his heart from escaping his chest. Izuku eventually slowed his breathing, he was calming down, but he was far from relaxed. The teen moved his hand to his neck, the neck that Maria had snapped with her hands.

' _Just nightmare, nothing more.'_ The teen thought as he checked the time, it read 4:30 A.M. and he sighed. Izuku looked around the cabin to see that everyone was still asleep, everyone being all of the males. The teen turned his legs to the side and flashed out of the cabin, he needed to leave and he needed air. He reappeared on the roof of the cabin in nothing but black pajama pants.

Izuku looked up at the rising sun, the air was chilly to him, but again he didn't have anything covering his upper body. He took a seat on the roof and thought about what he just experienced.

' _Maria...killed me. That sentence alone sounds wrong, but it happened. She said that I...betrayed her.'_ Izuku shook his head at what he was saying. It's nonsense, just utter nonsense.

' _This is ridiculous. This is utterly ridiculous! That was just some stupid nightmare and nothing else. It was probably just...just nothing!'_ Izuku argued with himself, refusing to believe that what he just went through was nothing more than a nightmare. He couldn't believe that it was anything else, but that. He just refused too. His memories of Maria wouldn't allow him to.

Izuku just sighed and rubbed a hand through his red hair, he decided to meditate. He would help pass time and keep his mind off the nightmare. Izuku crossed his legs and took slow deep breaths as the wind blew. Soon seconds passed, then minutes, then an hour and before he knew it the sun was already up. He only found out when Aizawa called him from below.

"Izuku," Izuku opened one eye to the lazy hero below him, his teacher staring up at him with a bored expression. "I figured you would be up this early."

"What time is it?" Aizawa looked down at his watch and then answered Izuku.

"Ten minutes to six. I'm about to wake the students for their training." Izuku nodded his head, so his meditation worked. What felt like seconds to him did him pretty good, he felt better than earlier.

"Something on your mind, Izuku?" Aizawa asked, he may not be on Izuku's level, but he could still see when something is bothering a person.

"What gave it away?" Izuku asked as he looked at the sun, his mind elsewhere. Not on the dream or the training session, but on Espio. Izuku had a feeling that his brother was watching him right now, but he didn't know where he was. Espio was always better at stealth than he was, but he would never admit that. It's sometimes best to let people know that they're second, it adds more motivation to them to work harder and surpass you.

"Let's just say...fighters know when another is on guard." Izuku looked down at Aizawa to see his lazy eyes, but he saw more than that. He saw him wearing his yellow goggles around his neck. '

' _It seems I'm not the only one on edge.'_

"You have nothing to worry about. No one is going to hurt you or the students."

"What about _you_?" Aizawa asked, stressing the word you. He didn't care about himself, but he did care about his students and Izuku is one of his students.

"I'll be fine. This is between me and him. No one else." Izuku told him as he got up, he flashed down to the teacher and began to walk back to the dorms.

"Is it this father guy that Bullseye was talking about?" Izuku stopped walking, he didn't turn back to Aizawa, but he did give him his answer.

"No. If it was him, you and everyone that is not me would be dead." Izuku thought that Aizawa was finished, but he was wrong as the erasure hero continued with the questions.

"What am I...what are _we_ looking at when it comes to this father?" When Aizawa said we, he didn't mean him and Izuku. He didn't mean Izuku, him, and UA. No, he meant everyone. We was the entire hero community. What do they have to expect when they fight Wesker?

"Did my mother ever tell you the name of my father?"

"Nemuri knows-"

"Not mom, but my mother. The one who helped you free me." Izuku clarified as he turned around now to look at Aizawa. The teacher shook his head and Izuku decided to give him some information on the man that even he fears.

"His name is Albert Wesker. As for your question, you all have to be prepared for war. And in war there are no winners or losers, they're survivors. That's what you all need to do, survive and endure." Aizawa was silent as he heard the ominous words from Izuku. He had fought his fair share of dangerous villains, but the way Izuku and Bullseye talked about this Wesker. But the way they both talked about him, something akin to a being that was non human.

A sigh came from the teacher, he was going to wait to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. USJ, Stain, Bounty Night, these were all signs that times were changing. Times where it seemed to be more villains than heroes and for once, the heroes are way out gunned and too far behind. Aizawa has seen it and worse he heard it from the man that killed his father.

Deathstroke was right, the heroes today are no match for true villains. The heroes and the media today have truly blinded people into thinking that they can't be beaten. Because everyone that is a hero should know that the worst villains are the ones everyone knows about...and the _best are the ones you don't know about_.

"I was going to do this later in the week, but with if what you just told me tells me anything. It says that I can't hold back anymore. I've been talking with Vlad about this as well and I've come to a decision. Today I will handle the training for 1-A, but as for you. You will be taking on class 1-B." Izuku fingers twitched at that, the whole class taking him on.

' _Heh, he should've made 40 on 1. Then it would've been a challenge...or at least a warm up for my brother.'_ Izuku thought as he nodded his head and back in the cabin to change. When he got to the door he kicked it open. The door swinging open and the loud bang came with it awoke everyone in the cabin and made some like Shoto and Katsuki go on guard.

"WAH!" All the boys screamed as they panicked thinking that it was an attack, but it was just Izuku. The boys relaxed and calmed down, but that didn't mean it was over.

"Get dressed, we got training!" Izuku yelled at him in his leader's voice and just like that they all stood at attention ready to work. They understand one thing when Izuku gets serious and he talks to them like that, it means games are over and it's time to get to work.

When he saw that everyone was up Izuku grabbed his sweats and just changed into them. He didn't put on a shirt or jacket, nope. He just wore blue UA sweats and his sneakers. Once dressed he flashed to the girl's cabin and shockingly did the same as the boys. He kicked open the door made all the girls scream terror, some even had to cover themselves. Izuku saw them panic, but didn't care at all.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have training." All the girls looked at him in shock as he turned away, he didn't even apologize for just bragging into their rooms. Talk about no manners.

"Hey! You could at least knock! This is the girls cabin!" Jiro yelled at him since she had sheets covering her, but Izuku paid her no mind and just left.

Besides it's not like he hasn't seen them naked before...eagle vision remember. Plus he's had sex with dozen of girls and seeing them naked doesn't really affect him...unless it's Ochako. But he won't admit that.

After a few minutes everyone was outside with Izuku and Aizawa, those two standing next to each other. Aizawa saw his students and saw the tired looks on their faces, it was early, but they would have to deal with it and push through. Heroes always do.

"Today each of you will be doing training to increase your quirk strength." Everyone was confused, quirk training they got. But to increase it is where they got lost. ' _Haven't we already been doing that with our lessons and training?'_ They would soon find out that their thoughts would be proven wrong when Aizawa gave Katsuki the ball toss.

"Use your quirk to toss it, just like on the first day." Katsuki smirked while Izuku had his eyes closed and arms folded. He already knew the outcome of this so there was no point in him watching, but that didn't mean he wasn't doing anything. The teen was doing his own quirk training by firing off his eagle pulse, the sonar going off again and again like a repeated song.

The reason for this was so he could find Espio. Izuku knows that his eagle pulse won't find him, but he was never one for trying. He wants to find him now and end this, but deep down he knows that Espio was waiting till sundown like a damn kung-fu movie nerd. What was it with sundowns that made battles so much more... _intense_.

"Fine," Katsuki gripped the ball tightly and launched it into the air with fury. He believed with all the power he threw into the ball it had to top his last score by a wide margin, but he was wrong. When the ball came crashing down Aizawa gave his score in the same bored tone they heard on the first day.

"705.3," Katsuki and everyone widened their eyes, they couldn't believe it. Katsuki thought that the machine had to be broken, there was no way he got the same score. He beat fucking Gang Orca and you're telling him that he hasn't gotten stronger since then. ' _Am I still at the bottom while fucking Deku is at the summit already.'_

"Individually each of you have faced tougher foes and tougher training, but that only strengthens your body. Your mind. Your instincts. But not your quirk." Izuku now spoke with his eyes still closed and arms folded. He didn't even bother to hide that he was not interested in this, because he wasn't. This did not concern him, when 1-B gets here then things get interesting, but until then he will continue to track Espio.

"Your body and your quirks are two separate things. Many people believe that by strengthening the body you can increase the power of the quirk, but that is false. Think of it like this. Imagine a balance scale, on the left is your quirk and the right is your body. With everything that has happened your body has indeed gotten stronger, meaning that the scales are tipped towards the body. But as heroes you don't want that. You want everything to be balanced, in sync. Your job today is to balance the scale in your quirks. All the training each of you will be doing will push your quirks further till they are on terms with your body."

Everyone looked to Izuku with shock and then they turned to Aizawa who just yawned. "Couldn't say that better myself. Now, who's ready for some fun?" Aizawa gave them all that creepy smile that would weird out anyone. When 1-A saw that smile, they knew it was going to be a long day. Boy, were they right.

"AHHH!" Katsuki screamed as he fired more explosions into the air and then dipped them into hot water, and then fired explosions again. It was explosion, dip, explosion repeat for him. But that wasn't the only cruel and unusual punishment going on. Shoto was in a barrel of water and his job was to continually make hot and cold. The ice/fire teen had red hands as he slapped the barrel to make warm and cold.

Tenya was running in circles, Ochako was in the air with a bucket in hands trying not to throw up, Yuga was firing his laser from his stomach without trying to throw like Ochako, Fumikage was in cave trying to control Dark Shadow, Sato had tape literally spewing from elbows, Denki was powering a generator, Momo and Sato were eating nonstop to fuel them, and Izuku.

Well Izuku didn't do anything, not because he didn't want to train, but because he was waiting for 1-B. 1-A had been at their training for at least three hours, it was nonstop for them and non stop screaming for Izuku to hear. He should've brought his headphones with him, it would have the screaming less annoying. No, the teen just stood there like a statue with his eyes closed and arms folded. His body under the hot sun and not even sweating.

None of the students questioned what Izuku was doing or why he did not partake in the training. Of course they had questions, but they were hesitant to ask. I mean Izuku stood above them all, he was a skyscraper and they were children looking up at him. He beat Stain, he beat the assassins, he Black Mask, he fought All Might and Endeavor to draw, and still was the only one standing.

What Izuku did or did not do, they no had no right to question. But what they didn't know was that they were going to get a show when the next class arrived and speak of the devil. Here they are.

Izuku opened his eyes as he saw the students of the second hero class start to come into the training, in front of them was Vlad King himself. All members of 1-A stopped what they were doing when they saw them, all wondering the same thing. What was 1-B doing here? They would get their answers when Vlad King spoke.

"Alright, everybody listen up. Today you will be in battle training, but not with me." Vlad King told them, and they along 1-A were confused. Why was 1-A doing quirk training and 1-B doing battle training, they all wondered what was going on until one student started to piece it together.

Momo was the one that figured it out and she swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know she had. The reason why Izuku didn't move or train was because he was waiting for his opponents.

"Oh shit." Momo whispered and Sato looked at her in disbelief, this would be the second time that he has heard Momo curse.

"Then will we be training with the students from class 1-A, Vlad-sensei." Itsuka asked curiously and she along with everyone else saw Vlad King start to look unease, like something was bothering him.

"If you won't tell them then I will." Aizawa walked to the class as Vlad King had not told them what they were doing and honestly he was taking too long. So, Aizawa decided to make things happen and get the action starting.

"Class 1-B will be doing battle training against one student from class 1-A and that is Izuku." Every single one of the students widened their eyes in shock after what they just heard. Class 1-B will go up against Class 1-A's best student, hell Izuku may be the best student in all of UA and this wasn't just any type of training. This was battle training.

"You gotta be kidding me." Yosetsu said , the headband boy was just like all the other students. They couldn't believe this, they had to be getting punked.

"It's for real." Izuku told them as he walked forward next to Aizawa, his red eyes were looking at all of them. Studying them, analyzing them, picking which one to strike first.

"Unlike Class 1-A, 1-B does not have battle experience like them." Izuku spoke like he wasn't any part of the class, and to some in 1-A he wasn't. Izuku was different, he was...he was Shadow.

"So to give you true battle experience I volunteered to teach you. The villains you fight will not hold back," Izuku saw their fear and smiled, he was going to go that far.

"But if I do that I would probably...most likely kill you all. So I will give you a handicap and you all get to choose which one you want. **Choice A** : I beat all of you with one hand behind my back. **Choice B:** I beat all of you no hands. **Choice C:** You all get help from Class 1-A and I still beat you. Now, which choice will lead to your defeat?"

Izuku laid the terms and all of 1-B were looking at each other, wondering which choice will be less...humiliating. "Take as much time as you need, if it makes no difference to me." Izuku said as he went back to closing his eyes. 1-B was in a predicament, they had three choices that would lead to their defeat according to Izuku and they honestly believed it. Heroes shouldn't believe that they are going to lose, but damn many heroes haven't fought Izuku.

Itsuka began to think and formulate a plan, choice C was the best option for her and class. They would have the numbers, 40 on 1 and they would have people who fought next to Izuku. Class 1-A would give 1-B a tactical advantage, but deep down Itsuka didn't believe that. She needs to make a decision, but unfortunately for her someone from her class decided for the rest of them.

"We will take choice A and we will be victorious." The declaration came from none other than Neito Monoma. Izuku didn't show any facial expression but he shook his head on the inside at the teen, he was truly foolish. He was cocky, egotistical, and narcissistic. All three of those adjectives can...no, will lead to the death of a hero.

Honestly Izuku could see much of Sonic in this blonde dip shit, I mean they were really the same except for two things. Sonic was pothead and when things got serious; his brother was already ready to fight with the team...with the family. That was the difference Sonic is a team player and is a cell leader. Neito thinks that he is a leader when in reality, the real leader of 1-B is Itsuka.

' _He writes checks that his class just can't cash. When I, Sonic, or any member of the Family talks like that we back it up with our skills.'_

"What!? No, we-"

"Choice A it is." Izuku interrupted the orange haired teen, Neito made the choice and the claim and now his class was going to pay the price. Aizawa and Vlad shook their heads in disappointment, this was about to be a massacre.

"How long do you think they will last? Shoto asked as all the members of 1-A gathered together to watch what was going to be a beat down of a hero class.

"30 seconds." Minoru said.

"1 minute, at least give them some fighting chance." Jiro spoke next.

"15 seconds. Besides, a fighting chance against Deku is making him sweat." Katsuki next after her.

"I'll say 40 seconds. Izuku might toy with them." Fumikage spoke after Katsuki.

"I got the stopwatch ready." Momo told them all as she just created a black stopwatch and when the match started it was go time. Izuku put his left arm behind his back and crouched down, this won't take long for him. Hopeful this will be a lesson for class 1-B and Neito, and that is think before you act.

Aizawa put his hand up and gave the signal when he brought it down. "Begin!" When Shadow heard that Momo clicked the stopwatch, when she brought her eyes back up Izuku was already gone and bodies were going down.

The first to fall was Neito himself when Izuku drove his elbow into his gut making the blonde eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Izuku wasn't done as he grabbed the boy uniform and tossed into the girls that consisted Yui, Istukka, and Pony. Five down, five of class 1-B students were down in a blink of eye.

"Shi-" Izuku didn't let Tetsutesu as he met the red headed teen's knee and it was driving into his chin. Izuku's eyes moved while in the air, his mind was already three steps ahead of their moves. Izuku's red eyes looked at two, Jurota and Togaru. The teen came to the ground and ran over to Togaru first, the green mantis hero used his quirk and created blades on his forearms.

He made a horizontal slash with his arms, but Izuku slid underneath it and him. He popped up on the other side and heel kicked the teen, spit came out of Togaru mouth when Izuku heel met his jaw.

Vlad King winced when he saw that, he didn't want to do this, but Aizawa talked him into it. He was right when he saw this though, his class were nowhere near ready for actual villain combat.

What the students of both Class 1-A and B don't realize is that this is training to prepare them for war. Aizawa and many others at UA are starting to see tide change. This father...Albert Wesker is coming and the heroes are going to need to be on the front lines when this battle begins.

When Togaru down Izuku dashed to the large member of 1-B and Jurota got ready. He brought both his fist up, but Izuku was just too fast. The teen added an extra burst to his speed and arrived at his chest and before the large animalistic teen could bring his fist down, Izuku had already driven his fist into his gut. Jurota didn't move after that and the super teen was not done as he picked Jurota one hand, an amazing feat of strength.

"God damn!" Denki screamed as Izuku had Jurota on top of his head with one hand. The teen turned around and looked at the remaining students. They were frozen in shock, they couldn't move even if they wanted. Their brains were telling them to go, but their bodies were just frozen like statues. They were in true awe and afraid at what they were seeing.

Izuku decided to let go of the Jurota and toss him at the group of remaining students, soon a large man overshadowed them like an eclipse. The only one that reacted was Kosei, who used his quirk to create a large air bubble to stop Jurota from squashing them like bugs.

The teens body made an impact with the air wall. Izuku used this opportunity to flash to the students under the bubble. Izuku appeared like a ghost and his eyes roamed around them spotting his next targets. Juzo, Reiko, Hiryu, Kinoko, Manga, Nirengeki and Kosei all didn't know what hit them as they dropped to the ground. Izuku was too fast for their eyes.

Everyone watched them drop like flies and the Jurota body came crashing down, 1-A thought they were going to get crushed, but Izuku again caught the teen and just tossed to an area where none of the students were. Jurota crashed to the ground out cold, and now only six remain. Setsuna, Ibara, Kojiro, Shihai, Sen, and Yesestu, they were the only ones that haven't faced Izuku wrath...yet.

"In the face of danger and when the odds are stacked against you there is no shame in a tactical retreat. It's called living to fight another day." Izuku told him and Fumikage had called it, he was toying with them. Sen decided to take charge and gyrated his hands as he dashed forward only for Izuku to move faster than him and grab his hair.

"But if you don't choose to retreat, then the enemy will not hesitate to kill you!" Izuku told them as he still had Sen's hair in his hand. The teen lifted his arm and slammed Sen into the ground, having him land on his back. Sen's eyes were pure white, when they saw that they knew he was down. Five left.

Izuku decided to stop playing games and end this, he was done with this session. Izuku created three daggers in his and with his excellent precision Izuku took out Ibara, Yesetu, and Sestsuna. All three fell down with green daggers in their shoulders, Sestsuna though split herself in eight pieces believing that it could save her, but it couldn't.

Izuku had read all of their files, he knew what all their quirks could do. So Izuku hit her eight times, one punch for each piece of her spliced body. When he reappeared on the ground all of her pieces were crashing down as well...and then there was one.

Shihai stared at Izuku, his pure dark face filled with nothing but shock. Izuku turned towards him and slowly, slowly walked to the last member of 1-B. Shihai would never tell anyone that he was scared, but right now he was scared.

He felt like shitting his pants, he just saw his whole class get decimated by one man. He looked Izuku into his red eyes and saw nothing, but intensity. He saw power. He saw nothing that could make him believe that he had shot, and before Shihai knew it the teen was gone.

Izuku had flashed to Shihai face ready to punch him for his fist was cocked back. Shihai didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that he could do. He hid in the darkness and the darkness that he had the blackness in Izuku's hair. Izuku saw that Shihai was gone, he looked around but didn't see him anywhere. He fired an eagle pulse and when it came back to him and smirked.

"Impressive. I read your file and know you can hide in the darkness, but I didn't think that you could hide in someone's hair. That is quite the quirk for someone who favors stealth." Izuku spoke aloud as he turned to all of 1-A and they widened their eyes. If they squint their eyes they could see the eyes in Izuku's hair, but only in the blackness.

"I wonder though," Izuku said with humor and that Shihai worried. There should be no way that Izuku could touch him. He was in his hair for god sake. But he was wrong when Izuku flashed into the sky and went into his Chaos Cowl.

"Hey Shihai, let's play chicken." Izuku told him as he opened his mouth in shock and when everyone heard what he said next they thought that Izuku truly lost his mind.

"Chaos Blast." Izuku fired a beam of red energy down at the ground and everyone thought that it was just going to impact with the ground, but they were wrong when Izuku flashed to the ground. He was right under the red beam as it was coming straight down for him and Shihai.

The red beam came down like a star as Izuku just stood there with his hand behind his back, waiting for Shihai to take the bait and come out. He doesn't he will get hit, with no chance of survival. While Izuku will feel the pain of his blast and will live.

"What's going to be Shihai, cause my blast is coming down. You only have seconds before impact." Izuku told him and Shihai looked at the red energy that was speeding down towards them both. The dark teen of class 1-B cursed and at the last second he jumped out of the blackness of Izuku's hair and that split second is all that Izuku needed to take him down.

The moment he saw leave the blackness he flashed above and Shihai had eyes big as saucers as he saw the red eyed teen above him. "Shit." Shihai whispered as Izuku smiled evilly and grabbed his face. Izuku pushed his hand down and Shihai's head was dragged into the ground.

The Chaos Blast hit the ground, but there was no one to hit for Izuku had taken down Shihai. Everyone of class 1-A and even the Pussycats who had arrived earlier watched Izuku stand tall and remove his left from his back. He kept true to his word, he never used it, but even still. With a handicap being given to them Class 1-B were defeated...no, they were annihilated by Izuku.

"How long was that?" Shoto asked Momo and she looked down at the watch.

"It...it was 15 seconds. Katsuki called it." Katsuki smirked victoriously as Izuku removed his hand from Shihai's face. The teen with a glazed look on him, he didn't know what happened to him and if he did, he didn't want to remember. All Shihia knew was that his face hurt and that's all he needed to know.

The warrior looked around at the bodies that laid in his wake, he should feel impressed or at least happy that he got a...mild warm up, but he wasn't. Izuku's expression was blank, he was unimpressed with what Class 1-B was able to do. He knew that they weren't in his league, but to last only 15 seconds and gave them a handicap. Well, he was..bored.

"That's it. I'm done for the day." Izuku basically told Aizawa and Vlad that he was clocking himself out and they could tell that he meant it. Izuku began to walk back to the cabins to rest till sundown. At least when sundown comes he will be more excited.

Izuku walked back to the cabin with a bored expression, he didn't think anyone would stop him, but he was wrong. "Th-This is not over." Izuku stopped walking and turned around to see Neito, the one that got taken out first. Neito was glaring a hole at Izuku as he got up, the teen watched his hands and saw him touch Itsukua.

"I'm not finished with you. How dare you walk over me like I'm nothing. I will show you!" Neito fist got bigger just like Itsuka and Izuku sighed.

"Your class is down, you have no shot. Just stay down." Izuku told him, but Neito didn't listen and charged at the teen. Izuku just sighed again and disappeared, he reappeared above Neito and just dropped his knee down on him.

"I will not be-" Izuku got tired of Neito's ego and decided to put more pressure on his knee making the blonde teen stop. Vlad was about to interfere, but Aizawa stopped him. They needed to hear this, they all needed to hear this.

"Your ego is going to get you and everyone killed one day. This isn't a game, this is not about popularity or fame. It's about life or death. You want to keep on fighting me to prove a point, but you're not even thinking about your down teammates. Why wouldn't you? You only care about yourself, about stroking your own dick in front of us. You don't think about anyone, but yourself and this proved it. I gave you time to decide on what plan you want to have. In the real world we don't get that as heroes. So instead of working on a plan you decide to prove to 1-A that 1-B can beat the great Shadow. Life is not about your ego. Now, get your head out of your ass and be a damn hero." Izuku told him while Neito's head was facing the dirt.

The teen looked down at him and then at the cabin he flashed to the door. Izuku didn't say anything else after that and just went inside. Neito stayed down and didn't move, not because he was hurt, but because he was ashamed. Izuku was right and he knew it, but still. But still his ego won't allow him to admit that to anyone...not even himself.

"He needed to hear that Vlad. Izuku was the only one that could get through to him." Vlad King nodded his head solemnly too Aizawa words. Neito did need to hear that and he only hopes that his student can see what this lesson will do for him.

"I know, but I still don't like his methods." Vlade told him, he walked over to his down students and checked on them. They were alive, but in pain. Hopefully this beating will make them stronger and bring them together as a class.

Izuku was now inside of the cabin, he walked to his bed and was about to lay down, but before he could he saw a playing card on the pillow. Izuku narrowed his eyes and picked it up, he turned it over to see that it was a red king of diamonds.

"Gambit." Izuku whispered, he threw the card to the side. He wasn't going to look for him, there was no point. Right now he just wanted to sleep and come sundown his fight with Espio will begin.

* * *

 ** _With the Gambit and Espio_**

"That was quite the show from Shadow. What do you think Espio?" Gambit asked the ninja as he saw sitting on a tree branch while the thief himself was leaning on the tree. Gambit and Espio were a good distance from the camp, but they saw what was happening with classes and most importantly they saw the beat down delivered from Shadow.

Espio didn't answer his elder brother, he just stayed silent with his eyes closed.

"Are you giving me the silent treat-"

"Shadow is in love." Espio told Gambit with his eyes closed and the gambler widened his eyes. He was so in shock that his deck of guards flew out of his hands. Gambit looked up at Espio and he nodded his head.

"Which one?" Gambit asked, turning his head back to the camp, but now focusing his eyes on the girls. Trying to figure out which one stole his brother's heart, a feat that only one has accomplished.

"Brown chestnut hair with round and innocent face. She's floating in the air." Gambit got the description when he looked up at Ochako. Gambit looked at her, she wasn't the best girl he had ever seen in the looks department, but Shadow was one to never care about looks.

"Is she the sweet innocent type, like her?" Espio nodded his head knowing who his elder brother was talking about. Her being Maria. All members of the Family knew how Shadow felt about Maria, he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Her name?" Gambit asked again, his eyes still haven't left Ochako.

"Ochako Uraraka."

"And you're certain that it's love?" Espio now opened his violet eyes and gave a sideway glance to Gambit.

"I believe that it is, but I could be wrong. I mean I'm not the detective, that's Shadow and Blaze's department." Espio closed his eyes again, but heard snicker from his brother.

"I suppose you're right. Well, we'll just have to see how this develops. Are you ready?" Gambit asked the ninja in which Espio just simply nodded. He's been waiting forever for this moment and now there was only a few hours left. Nothing that a quick nap won't help with.

"Are you going to stay for the fight?"

"Of course." Gambit smiled, he cajun smile on full display. "I'm not going anywhere, I even brought a snack."

"Whatever. Just you know, we will be on the move." Gambit looked at him and gave his answer in the most Gambit way.

"Oui monsieur. I'm sure it will be a great show." Gambit told him as he looked back at the campus, it was only a matter of time now before the duel between brothers began.

* * *

 _ **Few Hours Later**_

Izuku woke up from his nap thanks to a sweet aroma in the air, he got up and walked out the cabin to sweet everyone getting ready to make dinner. The sun was starting to set and everyone had changed into more casual clothes. He decided to help out, it looked interesting and he is a good cook. He basically feeds his mom when they are at home, if it wasn't for him they would eat takeout everyday.

Izuku walked over to the tables and found Ochako chopping some onions while conversing with the rest of the students, as he watched he allowed one of his rare smiles to appear. The teen flashed over to her and caused some wind to blow to distract everyone. When they didn't notice him or when she didn't, he decided to call his name.

"Ochako," The gravity turned around and he widened her eyes when I saw Izuku behind her. Her shock face didn't last long since Izuku was so close to her and he was still shirtless.

"De-Deku! Hey, what...what's up." Izuku smiled at her stutters and just faced the table and started cutting onions to help her and the rest out. Izuku cut them pretty quickly and proficiently, like he was a world class chef.

"Wow! You're really good with a knife."

"Yeah...let's just say I got skills. I make dinner for my mom and I whenever she comes home from work." Izuku didn't really know how to answer the whole good with a knife sentence, but he didn't lie either. He does have skills with a blade, that and more. Hopefully one day he can show this those skills to Ochako,

' _Stop it, Shadow! This is not the plan. We just spend a few more days with the class, say goodbye to Ochako and then we get home. I leave.'_ Izuku told himself he couldn't get even more attached than he already has. He just couldn't, not now. He just needed to stay focused. He will spend time with his friends and then he will say goodbye to a girl...he may love.

' _The stars do look good under this sky, maybe Ochako will like them. Yeah, I think she will like them. It's settled then, I will take her out in the woods. It will be when no one notices us and we get to be alone.'_

"Hey Ochako," Ochako turned her head to look Izuku in his red eyes that were shining to her, she tried not to blush, but boy was it hard for her.

"Yeah, Deku?" Izuku had his face turned back down to the onions, he didn't want his crush to see his blush, because that is what he was doing right now. Shadow was blushing.

"I was wondering...if you would-" Izuku looked up for a moment when he saw a twinkle of light in the woods, he then widened his eyes when he saw a spinning and fast shuriken coming right at him.

Izuku used his quick reflexes to catch the star with his bare hand. The shuriken was coming straight for him, right for eye, but he was able to catch it. When he brought it down to look at he narrowed his eyes. It was time and he was here.

"Deku, where did you get that?" Ochako asked, but Izuku ignored her. His eyes facing the direction of where the star came from and it was when Ochako turned her head to follow his eyes was when she saw a teen with violet hair walking out of the woods and coming straight towards their table.

"Hey, who is that?" Eijiro asked and everyone looked to where he was pointed to. They saw Espio wearing a violet tank top, underneath was a mesh shirt, blue shinobi pants, purple sneakers, black fingerless gloves, and around his wrist were gold rings.

' _Rings that are the exact same ones that Izuku wears'_ The class thought as they looked back at what was said to see him staring down the mysterious intruder.

"Should we get Aizawa and Vlad?"

"No." Izuku answered Minoru, he will handle this himself. "I will deal with this _myself_." The tone left no room for arguing when the students heard it and if anyone did then they would be in a world of hurt. Izuku was not in the mood by the his looks

"I see your reflexes are still sharp, brother." Everyone widened their eyes when they heard that. ' _This guy is Izuku's/Deku's brother.'_ Izuku tossed the shuriken back at Espio and caught it in between his fingers impressing even the students.

"And I see your's have not changed either, Espio." Espio smiled at him and put the shuriken away. He watched as Shadow walked around the table, all the students' eyes were on them. They could feel it in the air, the tension, the anticipation. A fight was about to happen.

"Hey, I don't I know who you are, but-"

"Sleep." Espio told Neito and to everyone's shock he did sleep. The annoying blonde teen just passed out on the ground at the command of Espio. "He's very annoying." Espio told everyone and they couldn't agree more.

"Still taking control of people's minds I see." Izuku said as he walked over the now asleep Neito, he didn't want to drool on his sneakers.

"It's been a long time, Shadow." Espio ignored Shadow's previous response and got down right to business. Shadow now stood face to face with his brother as all of the students watched from behind them.

"Indeed it has. But we both know you haven't come to relive old memories." Shadow told him and Espio nodded his head, he took off his gloves because he wouldn't need them.

"No, I haven't. I come to talk."

"Then let's talk." Shadow offered, but knew his brother wasn't going to take it. There is one only way that he and Espio talk, and it's with their fist.

"Brother you know better than anyone that warriors only way of talking is with our fist." Shadow smiled, finally it was time. The fight has begun.

No one else, just him and Espio. Two warriors, two assassins, two brothers. Shadow looked his brother in the eyes and narrowed his eyes when he saw a shrouded figure behind him. Espio narrowed his own when he saw the figure behind Shadow.

"Shall we begin?" Shadow asked and his brother nodded. Espio closed his eyes and Shadow did the same, everyone was quiet as they watched two teens.

It was when the wind came and blew off a leaf that the fight began. That leaf flew off the tree thanks to the wind and danced in the air before landing on the ground. When it did both Espio and Shadow opened their eyes for battle.

 **(Play Bones by Young Guns)**

Shadow threw a straight right hand punch that was counted by Espio's own right hand. Espio threw a left which was counted by Shadow's left. They didn't stop as Shadow threw kicks and was countered with Espio's own, strike after strike was counter with their own strike. The students were in awe at what they were seeing, it was like they were watching an action movie between two mega stars.

Shadow and Espio threw spartan kicks at each and it knocked them both down, they didn't stay on the ground for long as they kicked right back up in synch. Red and violet eyes staring each other down and then they backed up.

Shadow and Espio backed up a couple feet to separate themselves. Everyone thought it was going to be restart, but they were wrong then both teens dashed at each other at incredible speeds.

Both trained killers were coming at each other at blazing speed and when they collided their fingers interlocked. Both were in stalemate, both were equal, and both had smiles on their faces.

They were high on nothing, but adrenaline. This is what Izuku was missing earlier. This is why he was so bored, he missed the _excitement_ of the fight. The blood rushing through this veins, his heart pumping ready to come out of his chest, and his skin tingling with excitement. It feels like he's on fire.

"Does this bring back memories, brother?" Espio asked Shadow with a smile on his lips. Shadow smiled showing his teeth and answered the ninja.

"It does, especially when I defeated you." Espio lips twitched at the bar that Shadow threw at him. He didn't let get into his head for he was far stronger than years before and Shadow was about to find that out.

"Don't expect this to be like the battles from before. You're not the only one that has gotten stronger." Shadow raised an eyebrow at that, not knowing what Espio meant. He decided not to ask since he was confident in his own abilities, his brother will not defeat him. He has tried many times and each time he has fallen. This will be no different.

Shadow with his fingers still interlocked with Espio lifted the teen up with his strength. Tenya remembered that happened to him and there was nothing that he could do, but the difference here is that Tenya is not Espio. Shadow lifted Espio up and leaned backwards to body slam him, but true to his word Espio had gotten better.

The ninja landed on his feet, surprising Shadow and the rest of the students. Their fingers were still locked and now they were in an awkward position, but that didn't stop their fight. Shadow looked at Espio with surprised eyes, he broke the hold and leaned up. When he turned around the teen was met with a straight kick to the stomach that sent him flying into the woods.

"Gah!" Shadow screamed as he flew like a bullet, Espio's kick was more powerful than he remembered. As he went backwards he stopped himself by pushing his feet into the dirt, his sneakers making trails into the dirt. He did come to a stop and when he looked up he saw Espio coming right at him with his fist cocked back.

"Yah!" The ninja screamed as he punched Shadow, the weapon got his defense up. Shadow formed a x guard and blocked the punch, but it pushed him back further knocking him off his balance again. Espio didn't stop as he kept on punching Shadow, it didn't matter that he had guard up.

Shadow looked back and saw a tree that he was coming up on, he grabbed his brother's left arm. Espio tried to attack with his right again, but Shadow had already begun to judo throw Espio into the tree.

Espio was caught off guard and was heading straight for the tree, his momentum carrying him thanks to the throw by his brother. Espio couldn't hit the tree, he needed to turn around. He had an idea, but he needed to time this right. The ninja used his quirk to create purple hooks in both his hands, when he neared the tree he hooked himself on it and by using the tree as an anchor he spun around. Espio pulled off the maneuver and was able to turn around, but that was not all.

The ninja let go of the tree when he did the U-Turn and the momentum of the spin threw him into Shadow with both feet aimed at the weapon. Shadow was caught off guard and he paid for it when Espio feet met his chest. The impact of the dropkick made his chest feel like it caved it and it might've if it wasn't for his healing quirk.

"AHH!" Shadow screamed as the dropkick pushed him back, but Espio was not done yet as he pushed Shadow off his feet with more force that sent teen through two trees toppling them. Espio backflipped onto the ground with a smirk on his face, Shadow was down, but he was far from out.

Shadow opened his eyes that were red with intensity, he pushed himself up and spit out some blood. He looked forward to seeing his brother walking through the damages that he caused and chuckled. Shadow got to his feet and cracked his neck, he then rolled it to get the blood pumping.

"So you weren't lying, you have gotten stronger." Shadow spoke to him with amusement, this fight just got a whole lot better. It looks like he might be able to cut loose after all.

"Heh, I haven't even shown you the best of what I got." Shadow smiled, he could say the same as well. In fact he was about to show Espio what he has developed in the two years he has been gone.

"Good, cause I'm about to show you my new power." Shadow told him as he began to power up and Espio felt the surge power coming from his brother.

It was only a matter of seconds before Shadow had gone into the Chaos Cowl and had the red lighting dancing around him. Shadow looked at Espio's shocked face and smiled. He pointed a finger at himself and told him his new transformation.

"This...is my Chaos Cowl. Now, are you ready brother?" Shadow asked, the excitement all over tone, he thought that Espio was going to admit that he would face defeat. That he had no way to counter his cowl, but even he can be wrong. Guess there is a first time for everything.

"Heh, impressive. But don't think that it will be that easy."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked and this time Espio gave him a smirk, and for some reason Shadow could feel that others being inside of him have the same curious look on as well.

"Like you Shadow we needed to push yourselves. We needed to go past our limitations...and we did. Heh, you can say went plus ultra." Shadow widened his eyes in shock and fear.

' _He...they didn't.'_ Espio saw the shocked facial expression and got even more excited. He didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. It was literally written all over his face.

"We did." Espio told him and with each word he got more and more excited. The blood was rushing, the heart was pounding, the adrenaline was at an all time high for him. He hasn't felt like this in years and it got even higher when he heard a mysterious voice.

' _Show him. Show him your power, show our brother our power!'_ The voice screamed in the teen's head and he made fists. Soon Shadow saw the power be emitted from Espio, he saw the rocks shake beneath him, and he saw the lightning start to appear. Espio felt the power surge through, he felt it rise in him, and when it came to a boiling point he released it all like a volcano.

"Now, face my power! AAHH!" Espio screamed as the power now surged out of and Shadow was caught by surprise. Shadow now saw this new transformation and it was very similar to his Chaos Cowl. Espio now had purple lighting dancing around him, his muscles expanded, his hair was spiked, and he was glowing.

"I have yet to name this form, but I do like the ring of Chaos Cowl. It's fitting for all of us, I hope you didn't get the trademark for it."

' _Knew I should've trademarked the name, now they're all going to steal it.'_ Shadow ignored the thought and just went back to focusing on Espio. Both teens had a smile on their faces as the next installment of great sibling rivalry was about to begin.

"Are you ready Espio?" Shadow put his fist up and Espio got into his own stance.

"Yes, Shadow. Let's begin." Shadow and Espio both looked at each other, nothing but silence was between them. Both warriors looked each other in their eyes, both have a gaze of pure intensity emitting from their gazes.

Brother vs Brother. Weapon vs Shinobi. Shadow vs Espio. The battle for bragging rights had begun and unknown to the two, two beings watched them behind them. Two beings wearing shrouds. One behind Shadow with red eyes and the other behind Espio with violet eyes. Both with eager smiles on their faces much like the teens.

The wind blew and the leaf fell to the ground, when that leaf touched the ground it was the signal for Shadow and Espio to do battle. Both disappeared from the forest leaving nothing, but the trails in the ground and the destroyed trees. They reappeared in the air and cocked their fist back.

Espio had his left and Shadow had his right. When they were close enough both fist collided with the other and a large shockwave was created that sounded throughout the woods.

Everyone heard the shockwave, the birds flew from the trees, the wind blew, the students and teachers looked up into the sky, and Gambit was on a mountain watching it all with a smile on his face. The gambler hasn't been this happy and a long time, but to see his siblings together again. It brought a smile to his face and a tear down his eye.

"Amusez-vous petits frères." Gambit spoke his native tongue and wiped out of his left eye. He wished all them would be here, but he just needed to wait a little longer. He believes that Espio will bring his brother back and soon Shadow will be back with his family, his true family. That is where he belongs.

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 36: Shadow vs Espio part II and The League Strikes!**


	37. Chapter 37: Shadow vs Espio part II

**AN:** Hey, peeps. Welcome to new chapter. I was disappointed with the lack of comments, but I'm guessing that you guys just wanted to save them for this chapter. Since this is the real battle between the two brothers. Now the camp arc will end next chapter, after that we have two chapters before Shadow and the Family take on Wesker, and in chapter 38 AFO and All Might take on the New symbol of Evil. So get excited cause these next few chapters are going to be epic.

Anyway let's get to the reviews:

J Nation14: They are going to need all the help in world to stop Wesker. In these next few chapters you are going to really see what Wesker is planning and what the endgame is. What is he after, you will see? History is going to be important here so I hope you guys have good grades.

Guest chapter 36 . May 28 torchbearer, Knock-Out!, Deku: Telekinetic hero, and My hero academia Untold Fanfir Knight. They are all good stories that you should check out.

NarutoTheTrueLegend: I gotta be patient, I know one day I will get there, but not now. I do love the support and glad that you enjoyed it.

Alright, that's it for reviews. Now enjoy the chapter.

 **All Might**

 _Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Shadow vs Espio part II**

All the students looked into the sky and heard loud booms coming from above. Now normally everyone would think that it was a thunderstorm about to arrive and they needed to get inside, but it wasn't a thunderstorm. It was a battle happening right now. A clash between their fellow student Izuku Kayama and another teen that they had never seen before. But Izuku has and he knew him.

This strange teen that challenged their fellow student to a duel goes by the name Espio and not only that, he called Izuku his brother. One would think that Izuku would call BS on the title, but to everyone's surprise Izuku acknowledged it and from everyone could see they seemed to have a relationship that was like siblings.

The two dueled in front of students and from watching them fight it was like watching two kung-fu masters take each other on in an arena filled with spectators. Their moves were quick, powerful, and precise. Their counters were just as deadly, it seemed like that both of them knew all of their moves and counters.

The students didn't know what to do. What could they do? They were ants looking up at gods...maybe even titans battling each other. The only thing they could do was watch and hope Izuku would return to them.

"So, let me get this straight." Aizawa started speaking to all of the students as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "A strange unknown teen calling himself Espio challenges Izuku to fight and instead of going to get me, Vlad, or even the Pussycats. You all let Izuku go fight this kid all by himself and their fight is where all this noise is coming from."

The students just nodded their heads like zombies as they continued to watch the skies, another boom was made from what everyone had to think was coming from their blows. How powerful does one have to be to have an impact that sounds like thunder?

"Izuku said he will handle it and….and we didn't want to disobey him." Momo spoke to Aizawa, shame was all over her voice. She was stickler for the rules and Aizawa knew it. Vlad walked up next to him and whispered something into his ear.

"Do you think it could be an agent?" Aizawa wasn't sure how to answer that question. The students say that Izuku and this...Espio called each other brothers. Plus he does know that Izuku has teammates, so it could be one of them. But what if it wasn't. What if he was wrong, then what. Aizawa just sighed and looked up at the sky. ' _You better win Izuku.'_

"Don't fret, mes amis." Everyone heard the voice of a new individual and saw a tall man wearing a brown trench coat and having brown hair. Gambit had arrived in the camp with all the students there. The heroes got on guard and got ready, if one agent was here for Izuku then this man must be another.

"Relax," Gambit put his hands in a surrendering manner, he wasn't here to fight, only to talk. "Gambit not here fight, my little brother wouldn't want me doing that to all of you."

"Are you here for Izuku?" Aizawa demanded to know and Gambit smiled even more. The pro couldn't tell if he was here for the teen or he wasn't, and it made even harder when Mandalady spoke.

"Aizawa, I can't get a read on his mind. It's like something is blocking me." Aizawa narrowed his eyes while the rest of the Pussycats protected the students. Gambit began to walk forward and when he saw Aizawa red eyes he knew that his powers had been taken.

"The pretty kitty speaks the truth, she won't be able to read my mind. Members of the Family have had their minds trained to fight against mind readers such as herself. Gambit's mind is a vault that only he can unlock. I am not here to take, Shadow."

"Then why are you here?" Aizawa questioned him and Gambit looked up to hear the sounds of thunder. Sounds of his little brothers intense duel.

"I'm here to watch my little brothers duel." That was all that was said from the master thief as everyone's eyes returned to the sky where the battle of Shadow and Espio continued.

* * *

 **Shadow and Espio Battle**

Shadow and Espio clashed in the sky, but teens hand interlocked with each other, and both teens with smirks on their faces. They beat and bloody, Shadow had a cut lip and his pants were shredded.

Espio on the other hand had a cut above his eye and his own clothing was torn apart. They didn't care though about their injuries or their rip clothing, all their focus was on the fight they were having.

Both teens...no, both warriors looked each in the eyes. Their intensity was on another level, if one would see it was like a fire that wouldn't go out until one of them would submit. They shared no words between each other, it was only the fist, the strikes, the blows, they did the talking. They told the story of the fight. They spoke their words. They told their feelings.

Shadow could feel Espio's feelings in his strikes, he could see that his brother had missed him greatly. That he had missed their time together, he missed him with their siblings, and he missed his mother. Espio could feel the same in his brother, he could feel that Shadow was enjoying.

That the feeling of old spars was returning to him, the feeling of intense battle that he had not received from the students was there. But Espio could also feel that his brother was lost and conflicted. He saw it deep in his eyes and he didn't have to be a mind reader to know what or to be more specific who was on his mind.

Shadow broke the hold on their hands and punched Espio in the face that sent him flying forward. The teen followed up by flashing ahead of him, he appeared by him and got ready to strike him, but Espio had turned around and caught the punch. Espio countered by punching his stomach with a thunders blow and followed up with a crushing knee strike to the chin.

He was not done as he kneed him again in the chin, he then grabbed his face knee in the nose, breaking it. Blood dripped from Shadow's nose as his face was covered in blood. Espio used this opportunity to uppercut Shadow and he didn't stop after that. Espio continued with a barrage of punches to Shadow chin and when he was done he moved above his head to bring fist down on him. Espio brought his hands together, he interlocked his fingers and brought them down on his brother's head.

That blow sent Shadow straight down with tremendous force and speed, but even with that Espio was not done as he used his quirk to create a duplicate version of himself, just like a clone. The clone version of Espio was a carbon copy of the original, the only difference was that his skin was purple, the color of his psionic energy.

Both Espio and the clone dashed down ward as Shadow hit the ground with thunderous force. A cloud of smoke blinded them both their vision, so they could not see Shadow, but that didn't not stop them as they dashed towards the ground.

As they got closer, both widened their eyes when they saw a red flash. Shadow had aimed his fists towards his brother and fired a Chaos Blast. Both Espios dodged the blast, but that was not the only one as Shadow fired a barrage of red energy blast at Espio. The shinobi saw his clone get taken out and cursed, he created a sword and began to use deflect the blast away from him.

The students, teachers, and Gambit all watched as red energy was in the sky and being deflected, lucky for them none of the blast came near the camp. They just hit the waters, the mountains, or even open areas.

Shadow saw that his blast was being deflected by the fellow warrior and growled. He stopped firing for a moment, and brought his arms in. Espio knew what he was planning and increased his speed, he had to stop him. The shinobi aimed his sword straight for his heart, ready to impale him. When he got close Shadow opened his arms and let out a traditional chaos blast that blew him away like a fly.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

When Espio was hit by the blast his sword was destroyed from the shockwave and he was also hit by it. He felt like a mack truck had come running in over as he was being pushed back, and when it was done he crashed to the ground. Espio was hurt, hurt badly. That blast did more damage than he remembered. Which brings him to a theory he has had since he first saw his brother in the hospital.

' _Shadow has gained another quirk. It seems this one is different from the rest including Chaos. What is it?'_ Espio had finished and began to push himself up and as soon as he did Shadow came in and delivered a literal jaw breaking punch to Espio cheek. Shadow had put so much force into that punch that a shockwave was created and it blew away the leaves off of the branches.

Espio was sent flying, he couldn't counter since that punch just shook him. He's been punched before, but that was something else. Espio couldn't do anything especially when Shadow came running beside him like a rocket. The weapon grabbed his face and pushed it into the dirt as he kept on running.

The back of Espio's head was being shoved into the dirt and Shadow was not going to let up as he kept going forward. Large trail marks were left as the teen drove his brother's head forward. If one would come upon the trail marks they would think that a meteor hit the earth, but it wasn't a meteor. It was Espio's head.

Shadow was done, he wanted to finish this fight and he was. The teen had looked ahead and saw a mountain, a mountain in vision that had a giant red bullseye on it. Shadow lifted his left hand, that hand that held his precious brother's face. He lifted it up, a firm and tight grasp on the shinobi face. Even if Espio tried to fight the hold he was not going to get out of it...at least not without Shadow's permission.

Shadow punched Espio in the stomach digging his fist in, when he was done he removed it and grabbed his arm. Shadow began then spin and as he spun he was increasing his speed, tuning himself into a small red tornado. Shadow was doing the same move he did on Copperhead on Bounty Night.

When Shadow let go of both Espio and his arm, the ninja flew like a bullet crashing through trees. Ultimately Espio hit the mountain back first and with a massive thud, a thud that made the whole mountain shake from the impact and force of the throw.

It was so powerful that Espio went through the entire mountain and bounced on the ground before landing. When he did stop he was on his chest and in massive pain. Shadow saw that his brother went through the mountain, it was time for him to finish this.

Shadow charged his right with Chaos and OFA, one last attack to finish this fight. It was going to be a straight shot. One last attack, one last punch to end the fight. Espio who was still stunned felt the increase in power and saw the red light coming from the distance.

The teen knew that his brother was coming and got up. The wobbly shinobi spit out some blood as he steady himself, when he did he made a fist with his left hand. He was going to end this with his latest movie.

Espio channeled his Chaos and psionic energy to his fist making it glow purple. "Get ready for this brother!" Espio smiled as he finished channeling the power, he crouched down ready to dash forward. Shadow finished channeling his power as well his shaking from the raw power that he just infused into it.

"Now, it's time to see which brother is the superior one." Shadow spoke aloud as if he Espio could hear and somehow he knew that his brother heard him.

Shadow crouched down as well his fist into the ground as he looked ahead at hole the Espio made. Espio did the same and without knowing...or maybe they did. Both Shadow and Espio looked at the holes, they looked into each other's eyes. As they looked at each, a memory that they both shared came into their mind.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Shadow was standing of course from Espio and he was doing the same. Both were in white gi and in a dojo. In the middle was a woman in the same white gi, but instead of a bun hairstyle, her hair was down in a ponytail. Rebecca Holiday watched as her two sons were about to duel, the rest of the members of Family watching from the side, all in white gi._

 _Holiday put her arm up, she looked at Shadow first, his face stone cold and looking at Espio. She then looked at Espio, his face stoic and his eyes were aimed at Shadow, never leaving him for a moment._

 _"Begin!" Holiday screamed as she put her arm down and both young boys dashed at each other. When they collided the memory ended in white._

* * *

When the memory ended both Shadow and Espio yelled at the same time. "GO!" The word was yelled in synch and when it was over both warriors charged at each other at blazing speed.

Shadow ran leaving a trail of red lighting behind, his fist was dragged into the ground and as he moved closer and closer to the hole he raised it. Espio dashed forward as well, a trail of purple lighting behind him as he ran.

The shinobi fist was raised as well as he neared the hole and soon they both entered it mountain. Both Shadow and Espio were now on a collision course for each other inside the mountain. As they got closer and closer both teens smiled at each other as another passed through their minds.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Shadow was on top of Espio as he had first aimed at his face. Espio was breathing heavy and couldn't move, he was defeated, but he wouldn't admit it._

 _"Enough." The stern voice of their mother came and Shadow got up off of him. Shadow looked down at his brother, unsure of what to do next. He had seen many of his brothers and sisters help each other up when. It seemed to be a ritual for them to pick each other up when they fell._

 _Shadow had never done it, he believes if one falls they should get back up on their own. But this time it felt different. Espio raised his hand to his brother, knowing that he wouldn't take it, but still followed through with the tradition of the Family. The shinobi and everyone was surprised when Shadow grabbed the hand back._

 _Shadow looked down at Espio, his hand in his grasp. Shadow didn't have a smile or a smirk, he just had a blank face as he lifted him up to his feet. Espio had a stunned look on his face, something that was unnatural to see on his face. He didn't know what to say, but Shadow did._

" _That was an...acceptable duel." That was all that Shadow said to him as he turned back and walked to the wall where everyone else was standing and looking at him in shock._

 _Holiday looked at her son with a smile, it seems that her son is starting to see the rest of her children as Family. The memory came to end when everything turned white and that's when reality set in._

* * *

Shadow and Espio were now right in front of each ready to deliver their blow and with one last cry they did. " **Final Smash**!" Shadow yelled as he threw his fist expecting to his Espio's own, but he was wrong when he saw his brother smirk. Espio shunshin behind Shadow making him miss and when he turned around it was too late.

" **Dragon Fis** t!" Espio yelled as he threw his fist into the gut of the ultimate weapon. Shadow felt the punch and all he could do was cry out in pain.

"Urghk!" Shadow groaned as Espio punched was driven into his gut, but it was far from over as Espio drove deeper into the gut of Shadow and launched him with a creation of his psionic powers. Shadow was driven out from inside of the mountain by a purple wingless dragon. The dragon was a traditional japanese style with no wings and large fangs.

"RAHHHHH!" Espio screamed as he sent the dragon further and further through the forest, lifting up trees and destroying all the land that surrounded them. The mountain shook from the powers that Espio showed and somehow it was able to stand.

"AAAAHHH!" Shadow screamed as he was sent further and further into the forest, to the point he couldn't even see the mountain any longer. The teen screams stopped though when an image of him and Espio were hugging each other, hugging each other like the brothers they were. Shadow smiled when he saw the image and just closed his eyes he let the dragon take him.

The purple dragon that Espio created roared as he had Shadow in his mouth. He dragged him into the dirt and then lifted him up high into the air where all the students, heroes, and Gambit watched in awe as they saw a dragon...like a real dragon in the sky. The dragon stretched out like a snake and then did a U-turn with its head. It turned around and began to come to ground like a raindrop, but instead of soft wetness, it was going to be a loud boom.

The dragon roared one last time as it came to the ground and with Shadow's still in its mouth, it slammed the red headed teen into the ground with all its force that made a huge creator.

A large cloud of smoke could be seen in the air by everyone back at camp. They held their breath all while Aizawa kept his eyes still on Gambit. The master thief himself just shuffled a deck of cards with tricks that even impressed the students.

Espio stood inside the mountain, his breath panting, and his arm aimed straight ahead as his attack had just finished off with Shadow. The Dragon Fist is a move that he developed specifically to take out Shadow and soon his father.

The attack was a construct of everything that his mind could muster into one move. He could never pull it off before, but now with unlocking Chaos Cowl, he has reached new levels and now, now, **now**! Now, he has proven to Shadow and to himself that he is the best. He is the best hand to hand fighter in the world.

"* **Cough** *...I...I did it." Espio told himself with tiredness as he fell to his knees, his body was tired.

"Blink," Espio called to her as he fell to the ground and within seconds a portal was opened and the teen just fell through it. He reappeared next to Shadow in the massive creator that his construct created, his elder brother lying flat on his back with wounds all over his body from their battle.

Shadow coughed as his eyes began to open. The teen looked to see the orange sky that was slowly becoming dark, meaning nightfall won't be far. Shadow slowly turned his head to his left to see his brother next to him with one eye opened.

"* **Cough** *...Not bad." Shadow told him simply, Espio had got him, he will admit that. "You have * **Cough** *...gotten stronger, Espio." Espio smiled and turned over, with much pain he might add.

Now both brothers were looking up at the sky as they began to talk, not with fist, but with their words. Words that they had not shared for two years, a conversation that they both had not had in two years. So, it's best to say that this was a long overdue talk and it was going to be one of many for Shadow in the coming weeks.

"I told you. We all have gotten stronger since you've been gone." Shadow listened to his brothers as he saw birds fly into the sky, a flock of them sticking together.

"How have they been?" He asked his fellow warrior with some emotion. Espio heard it and didn't come on it, he just answered the question.

"It was rough those first couple of months, but we managed to get back together. All of them miss you though, including Sonic. There is never a moment that doesn't go by when we don't think about our leader." Shadow heard his brother's words and the images of his siblings came into his mind. He missed them so much.

"Rouge has stepped up as the leader and did her duties exceptionally." Shadow ears perked when he heard the name of his teammate. The memories of the bat appearing in his mind, memories of her being next to him.

She was always there for him, even when he never asked for her help or advice. She was one of the first of his teammates, his second in command, and his sister. She and Omega were more of his family than the rest. It was nothing against his siblings, but Team Dark helped him see what family is.

"She misses you," Shadow nodded his head and replied back.

"I bet she does."

"Not like that...Well, like that as well I guess." Shadow looked at his brother curiously and the shinobi gave him a knowing look. When Shadow studied the look some more he began to see what Espio meant and when he did he widened his eyes.

"You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah, her emotions are always on a high when it comes to you. I will admit though, you both did an excellent job of hiding it."

"Who else knows?" Shadow asked cutting off Espio hardly and the teen answered him nonetheless.

"Just me." Shadow nodded his head, he wouldn't need to worry about Espio telling someone. The teen can keep secrets and Shadow will trust him with that.

"Shadow, we need you back." Shadow didn't say anything, he knew that statement was true and it was also true that he wanted to be with them. But there was a problem.

"Ochako," Espio said aloud and Shadow glared at him.

"Don't read my mind." Shadow told him hardly, he hated that from his brother. His mind was a place where he kept his most private thoughts...Wait, if Espio can break his mental defenses then that means he will be able to know about it.

"I do though and I've been meannig to ask about that. All Might and eight other beings will exist inside-"

"Espio," Espio stopped when he heard his name be called and it was not in a normal tone. It came in the tone of the weapon and fearsome agent of Trinity.

"Moving on then. When will you return?" Espio asked and Shadow thought he could have easily said yes and bang. He will be reunited with his cell, with his siblings, his family. All he had to do was say one word and it would be done.

There was nothing stopping him, but there someone...some people. His mother, his friends, All Might, and Ochako. If he said he would abandon them, they would never see him again and he would make sure of that.

It was the only way to protect them from Wesker. Shadow closed his eyes before answering the question, he knew what he needed to do. So he finally gave the answer to Espio and himself.

"Soon, soon brother. I need to settle my affairs here and then I will come back. Till then tell the Family to wait. How long before my memories fully return?"

"Very soon, your brain is at 70% restoration from the mind wipe. I give it…a couple weeks, maybe even a month before it all returns." Shadow nodded his head, he was close to being whole. When his affairs are done he will signal Espio and then, then he will be back home.

"It's that's all, we should head back." Espio nodded his head, he got up and walked over to Shadow where he gave a hand. A tradition that is held by the Family, after a duel they help the other up. It also has symbolic meaning to show that they will also pick each other up when they fall.

Shadow looked at the hand and smiled, this was familiar, but the difference was he was on the ground this time and not Espio. The teen didn't hesitate to lift his own hand and be helped up by his brother.

When he rose to his feet he didn't let go, instead they hugged each other. Both brothers hugged, no words would be said between them as they just enjoyed the moment they were sharing.

* * *

Gambit took notice of the silence that was happening, he hadn't heard loud booms since that last one which was the Dragon Fist. There were red flashes of energy nor were there any birds flying away from the danger of his brother's fight. That means one thing and the gambler knew it. The fight was over.

"Hmm...It would seem that the battle has come to end." Gambit said aloud as everyone looked at him for more answers. He wouldn't need to do that since both appeared out of thin air thanks to Shadow's flash step and Espio's shunshin.

Everyone saw the two teens return to the camp and saw that they were wrecked. Words couldn't even describe what everyone thought of when they saw the two, but they did know one thing. Shadow and Espio went to war. Question: Who won?

"Had fun, frères?" Gambit asked the two as Espio walked over to him, the shinobi rolling his shoulder as he walked.

"Yes, yes we did." Shadow simply answered as he walked to join Aizawa, he stopped next to him and looked at him.

"Let them go." Shadow told him and Aizawa looked at his student questionably, wondering why he would just let agents go so easily. Aizawa thought about it, but he decided if Izuku was fine then he should let these two go.

"Fine, you two are free to go."

"Three." Gambit, Shadow, and Espio corrected and the third one made herself known when a pink portal was opened. Blink stepped through and bowed when she saw Shadow. She didn't need to say anything, but now Shadow knows he has another ally in the war against Trinity.

"Farewell, Shadow." Espio said goodbye as Blink opened another portal and before the shinobi stepped through it he took one last look back. He was not looking at Shadow though or the pros, but the students. To be more specific he was looking at Class 1-A. Espio didn't say anything to them, but the look said it all. A look of jealousy was one his face.

The shinobi stepped through after staring at 1-A, Blink did the same and all that was left was Gambit. Gambit looked at Shadow, they didn't share any words. They had said enough, all they did was nod at each other. A nod that didn't go unnoticed by Aizawa, but he decided not to comment.

"Alas, this is where I part. Though it was short It's has been nice to meet all of you. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, mes amis. Au revoir... **Ochako**." Gambit waved back at the shocked girl while Shadow just glared at his elder brother. It would seem Gambit knows about his feelings for Ochako, goody for him.

He just hopes that those two will keep their mouths shut. The last two people he wants to know about him and Ochako are Rouge and Sonic. ' _Dear god, not him.'_ Izuku thought as he turned around to look at all the shocked people. All of them asked the same question, so Izuku decided to answer their questions with a question of his own.

"So, what's for dinner?" Izuku asked with a smile as everyone dropped to the ground at how casually he asked that question. How could anyone ask that question after just going through what Izuku didi. Only Izuku, they guessed and they were right as Izuku went over to the tables to grab some food.

Aizawa looked too Vlad and gave him a nod to relax, he guessed things could go back to normal...for now at least. But knowing Izuku. Normal is never guaranteed...ever. It's only a matter of time before the next big thing hits and hopefully they will be as peaceful as three agents that came earlier.

* * *

 **With The Family**

All the remaining members were in the media room watching Brooklyn-Nine-Nine. They had nothing else better to do till Espio and Gambit returned. Luckily they wouldn't have to wait long for the return of their siblings, they only hoped that they brought along Shadow.

A purple portal opened on the wall and eyes moved towards it to see Blink, Gambit, and a very wrecked Espio coming out of it. "Nous sommes de retour!" Gambit said aloud and everyone smiled, they looked behind him hoping to see Shadow, but saw no one.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked, little hotly making Espio roll his eyes. The shinobi limped to the couch and just sat down while holding in a painful moan.

"Calm...yourself Rouge. Shadow will be back with us soon." Everyone widened their eyes when they heard that and gained hope.

"So you both talked, huh. Who won?" Sonic asked and the ninja smiled, giving everyone their answer.

"I won, but that doesn't matter right now. Shadow plans to return to us, but before that he needs to settle his affairs."

"What the hell does that mean? You did remind him that we need him back ASAP, right?" Knuckles asked hotly, the man's famous anger starting to overtake him.

"Of course I did, but he was dead set on handling everything with the students of Class 1-A."

" **Fuck them students!** " Knuckles/Sonic said together, they didn't need him like the Family did.

"I agree with Sonic and Knuckles. We need Shadow back now." Mystique said, now voicing her opinion.

"Shadow gave me his word that he will return, he just needs time."

"How much time?" Blaze now asked Espio and the teen closed his eyes.

"No longer than a week."

"That's fair I guess." Amy said next, she wanted to let her brother have some closure. "We should give him the time to say goodbye to those guys."

"Should we tell them the other news?" Gambit asked knowingly to Espio and the shinobi sighed because now everyone is going to want to know what it was.

"What?" Bee asked curiously as she watched the ninja and gambler share looks between each other.

"Shadow is in love with a student in his class." Everyone widened their eyes at that and just looked at Espio to see that he was joking and he was far from it.

"What?!" Rouge yelled loudly, it was not just for surprise, but also in jealousy. First it was Maria and now another one.

"Really? Who is she?" Shadowcat asked, just like everyone else she wondered what kind of girl could steal the heart of Shadow.

"Her name is Ochako Uraraka. She fought in the Festival against that loud dynamite." Gambit told them and they all realized who he was talking about.

"Round face?" Gambit nodded his head to Sonic's question and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, her. I watched that fight, she could control gravity right?" Espio nodded his head, he wanted to rest, but his siblings still had more questions.

"And you sure it's love?" Sonic asked and this time it was Gambit that answered.

"Oh, yes. The way he looked at her, you could see that he wanted to protect her, hold her, even make love-"

"Gambit, enough." Rouge commanded him to stop and the gambler put his hands in defense. Rouge didn't want to hear anymore and anyone who knew her real feelings for her cell leader wouldn't blame her.

"Five days." Everyone looked to see Omega, and his tone had a warning feel to it. "Shadow has five days. We can wait no longer for his return. If he does not return within the five days, then I will see to it." Omega told them all and it left many of them in shock.

Omega was the most loyal to Shadow, probably more loyal than Rouge. She will tend to argue and question Shadow if he goes too far, but Omega. Omega is as loyal as a dog. After the threat Omega left, leaving everyone wondering if the big robot could do it. Could Omega bring Shadow in? No one knew for sure, but one Rouge did. She knew the capabilities of E-123.

"He...He really couldn't bring in Shadow right?" Sliver asked and Rouge was the one that answered him, she was the only one that knew the answer.

"Yeah...yeah, he could. The rest of you don't know, but Omega was not just created by Gero to be the next step in advanced robotics. He had another protocol and that was to **kill Shadow**." Every member of the Family widened their eyes at that. Omega was created to kill Shadow, the strongest of them.

In fact no one of them has actually seen Shadow and Omega fight, of course they heard the stories. Everyone in Trinity heard the stories of the first bout between them and Rouge was there herself.

Their mother told them that they nearly destroyed a base and that was before Rouge broke them up. If they asked Rouge what happened she just says that she literally had to come between them to stop them from fighting.

Shadow better hurry up and say goodbyes, because if he's late then big O is coming for him and those heroes are damn sure not going to be able to stop the most powerful machine ever created.

* * *

 **With Izuku**

Izuku was on the roof of his cabin, his red eyes looking up at the now night sky with a full moon in the sky. There were plenty of stars that gave them light and it was beautiful to see so many. Shadow eyes were on the stars and one other thing...I really should say one person.

Izuku was looking at Ochako as she talked with Tsu and Tenya. Most of the students were just enjoying camping and the night, while those that failed were Vlad and Aizawa. Izuku didn't take his eyes off her, the only time that he did was when she looked up at him.

This was stupid, why was he not talking to her? Why didn't he just go up to her and ask her out? I mean this was perfect, full moon, clear sky, stars in the sky, everything that you would want on a perfect night for a date.

"Damn it, stop being a pussy." Izuku cursed at himself, he leaned up and decided what he wanted to do. Izuku stood up and looked at Ochako with his eyes narrowed, and in a blink of an eye he flashed and vanished from the rooftop.

"So what are you guys going to do-" Ochako was cut off since she was just taken right in front of Tsu and Tenya. Both looking at the spot that their friend was and then looked at each other.

"Should we go after her?" Tenya asked and Tsu looked up in the sky to see Ochako and Izuku arms. She didn't need to be a genius to know what they were going to talk about...or do."

"No, * **Ribbit** * she will be fine." After saying that Tsu left and Tenya followed her to do whatever they were going to do. Meanwhile Ochako was in the arms of her crush and they were high in the air.

The gravity faced girl was caught off guard when she was talking, she was talking to her friends one moment and then the next she was in Deku's arms...Oh, let's not forget that Izuku was still shirtless and she was blushing.

"D-Deku," Ochako called his name in shock and surprise, all while Izuku smiled at her surprise.

"Hold on." Izuku told her gently and she did, she had a bad feeling that Izuku was going to flash and she remembered that last time he did that. Ochako was right when it came to Izuku flashing, the teen did and flashed to a mountain not too far from them. A mountain with a great view that showed the moon, the camp, and the stars.

It only took a second for Izuku and Ochako to appear on the mountain, Ochako got off him and held her stomach. She thinks she will never get used to that feeling of being teleported at high speeds. When her stomach was done spazzing out she looked and widened her eyes at how close the moon was to her. It seemed like she could reach it with her hand and hold it like a ball.

"Wow. This view, it's...it's beautiful." Ochako said aloud and Izuku just looked at her cheerful face. He was glad that he could make her like this and she was right, this was a beautiful view, but it wasn't the moon or the stars that had Izuku enchanted. It was her face.

"Yeah, it sure is." Izuku whispered, but Ochako heard him. She turned around and blushed when she saw how Izuku was looking at her. It was like ruby eyes wouldn't leave her and she was right. Izuku started walking to her, he got closer and closer till he was right in front of his face.

Ochako at this point had a face that was pure red, she basically had a tomato for a face. ' _Come on Ochako. You can do this. Face him and talk to him. Talk to the shirtless god that is in front of you. Say something, anything!'_

"So, who were those guys earlier?" Izuku was surprised by the question and that question, he turned his head away not wanting an answer for two major reasons. One because he did not want Ochako to know about his family, not just yet anyway. And two was because...well, he was leaving and leaving for them, his family.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. And you shouldn't worry about it, Ochako." Ochako wasn't going to take that as an answer as she began to get more assertive. Something that shocked Izuku and herself.

"That's hard, especially when I see you come back like this." Ochako had put her hand on the left side of his ribs where a bruise still laid from his battle with Espio. When she touched Izuku, his wounds were still not healed. Espio did more damage to him than he knew, it would take a couple days before he was back to normal.

Ochako and Izuku didn't realize it, but the gravity's girl hand was still on his skin and when they did they looked each other in their eyes. They both could see the emotions in them, the need for each other, but the question remains. Will they act on it?

"Why won't you tell me about them? They seem to know me from what I saw." Izuku gritted teeth in frustration. ' _Damn, that cajun.'_ Izuku cursed in his head and decided to evade the question.

"It...Look Ocha, it doesn't matter. They don't matter right now. Right now it's just you and me, and I want to keep it that way." Izuku tried to woo her with his words, even going as far to put a hand on her cheek. Normally Ochako would've melted in his touch, but not this time.

She was tired of the secrets from him and just once, just this one time, she just wanted to hear the truth. How would they be able to become what they both wish to be if they can't tell the truth.

"No, Deku. I want the truth and I want it now. Who were those men and why did that Espio guy call you his brother?" Izuku heard the hard tone in her voice and saw the defiance in her eyes, it made her look hot. The teen just sighed, maybe just this once he could tell the truth.

"They are individuals from my past and they are both my brothers. Their names are Espio and Gambit, he was the Frenchman that called your name and is the eldest of my brothers. They are both strong and cunning, but they wouldn't hurt you or the students."

"Why is that?" Ochako asked and the look in Izuku eyes changed something that worried her. It was a look that she had seen on him when he fought Shoto or came face to face with Bullseye.

"I would **kill them** if they touched you." Izuku said darkly and Ochako didn't get scared, she just got even more worried when she heard the dark tone in his voice.

"I don't like you when you're like that." Ochako told him honestly and Izuku widened his eyes, he didn't mean for that to happen, but he couldn't let anything happen to Ochako. He couldn't lose someone that was close to his heart, especially not after Maria.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized, and now both teens were in awkward silence. Ochako looked around and rubbed the back of her head.

"Finish telling me what you were going to say yesterday."

"What?" Izuku asked confusedly, he was not really confused, but he didn't expect Ochako wanted him to finish that sentence.

"I want you to repeat and finish what you were going to tell before those traps hit us." Izuku sighed and looked up at her, their eyes met as he began to speak.

"I expose more of myself…more of my feelings. I sometimes can't think of anything else but you when I'm next to you. I have dreams where you and I are in a forest like this and we are holding hands. I have moments where I just want to grab your face and...and I want to kiss you. God, I want to kiss you so badly." Both their faces were near each other, they overshadowed the moon and the stars were lit up behind.

This setting, this scene, it was in Ochako's dream and now she was about to make her dream a reality. All she had to do was say three words. "Then kiss me." That was all Izuku needed and Ochako knew it, they both titled their heads.

Izuku leaned forward, he was the more experienced one, and soon their lips attached to each other. Both teens had their eyes closed, Ochako had her hands on his chest, and Izuku moved his hands to her waist and wrapped his arms around her. The two enjoyed the kiss while basking in the moonlight, both wishing that this moment would never end. But forever is never promised.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Tomura and the League were all on a large hill that overlooked the campus that held the students of UA. The members that were with him were Killmonger, Scandal, Knockout, Mustard, Magne, Toga, Dabi, Muscular, Twice, Spinner, Compress, and Tera. Basically all of the League's heavy hitters were on this hill and all of them were ready for a fight.

"You all know the plan," Tomura spoke seriously and all of them listened, they knew the plan and it was time for them to get to it.

"We know the plan, Tomura." Knockout told him in a sweet voice. Tomura closed his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath and then opened them. All he said was one word and then the League moved.

"Go." With the order given by their leader the members of League jumped off the hill and headed into the dark forest to complete their mission. The only one that stayed was Scandal, she stayed next to Tomura to monitor the mission.

The League was here and they brought the new members who are ready to strike Shadow and the UA students. Shadow's plan to spend his final days with his class in peace just went from not happening today, to never happening again.

The battle between Shadow and League is next, and on the horizon is an even bigger threat that will take the combined efforts of two hated enemies in order to defeat it. But, will even that be enough to stop the new **Symbol of Evil**?

 **To be continued**

 **Chapter 37: Shadow vs The League**


End file.
